


Into The Light

by Lichan44



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Evil Amazons, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Martial Arts, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 200,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichan44/pseuds/Lichan44
Summary: Ranma is suddenly plagued by recurrent nightmares of Akane's death. Realizing the nightmares are a warning, he must confront his feelings for her while facing the very real fear that he may not be able to save her this time.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge Ranma/Akane shipper and this work reflects that. I have taken some liberties with the characters to make them grow up a bit, but tried to stay true to their personalities. This story begins at the end of the manga, a few months after Ranma's epic battle with Saffron.

“Ranma!” her terror filled voice echoed his name. His head whipped around at the sound. It was hard to see in all the darkness that surrounded him. Again he heard her scream his name. His heart wrenched at the sound. He had to find her! She needed him! Needed his help! He felt his own terror wash over him. What if he couldn’t find her in time? What if….?

No! He wouldn’t even think about that. He wouldn’t…couldn’t lose her. He knew he wouldn’t be able to harbor the pain.

He had almost lost her before, and the emptiness that had taken hold inside of him when he’d thought she had died had been enough to overwhelm him. As if someone had reached in and yanked out his very being, leaving only an empty shell. Everything had gone out of him then, his desire, his hope, his…love? He hadn’t wanted to think about what that had meant. To suddenly realize how much he had needed her, only to find himself alone.

When he had come to realize that she was alive relief had flooded through him. Then with the realization came the old haunting fear. He had pushed her away soon after denying what he felt for her pushing, himself away from the frightening feelings she evoked in him.

He was the best martial artist in the world, could face down any foe, any challenge with skill and courage, except when it came to matters of his own heart and the feelings he had tried so hard to deny. He had been a stupid fool. And now, once again, the threat of losing her loomed before him, and if he did…if…

“RANMA!”

Her scream snapped him out of his thoughts. Sweat ran from his forehead, down his handsome face. He wiped it away quickly with the back of his arm. Now was no time for regrets. If he didn’t find her…if he couldn’t save her…it would be all he’d be left with.

He raced toward the sound of her voice. He could hear the gravel crunch beneath his feet as he ran. It sounded like thunder in his ears. Every second seemed like an eternity. He could feel his heart pounding in anticipation and fear. He pushed himself to run faster. As he ran he noticed the sky above him go from a thick black, to a smoky blue, illuminating the landscape.

Ranma was hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He was sure he’d been here before. He gasped as recognition finally dawned. Mount Terror! He was on Mount Terror! He’d had one of his most difficult battles with Ryoga up here. One he’d nearly lost, all because of Cologne.

He frowned at the thought of the old ghoul. She would stop at nothing to see that he wed her great granddaughter Shampoo. Even as far as teaching someone as unstable as Ryoga the Breaking Point technique. Fortunately for him it had turned out not to work on people, only inanimate objects. Still, Ryoga’s Bakusai Tenketsu attack was quite dangerous, maybe even lethal.

His frown deepened as he recalled what they had been fighting for, Akane. Cologne had made her the prize for whoever could best the other, and since Ryoga had made it clear to everyone, except Akane, what his feelings for her were he’d been more determined than ever to bring Ranma down. And with an acquired skill like the Bakusai Tenketsu it had been close, too close.

Ranma thought it had been his pride that had made him equally determined to win. After all he didn’t like losing any battle, especially to the likes of Ryoga. But as he thought back to that fateful day, he knew in his heart his real fight had come from Akane herself. He had refused to lose her then, and he was dammed if he were going to lose her now.

“Ranma, help me….please!” her voice was fainter now, weaker, drowned out by the sound of rushing water.

“Akane!” he yelled over the noise. “I’m coming! Hang on!”

He reached the edge of the cliff and peered over. She was lying half in and half out of the rushing waters of a waterfall, her hands grasped tightly around a thick, gnarled tree root that had grown through the jagged rocks.

He marveled at her strength. He was amazed that she’d been able to hang on this long. The current rushing around her was absolutely furious. He could tell she didn’t have much fight left in her. She was hanging on by sheer will, the exhaustion evident in her eyes.

He met her gaze, her brown pools locking with his gray-blue ones. His heart pained at the fear and desperation he saw there.

“Ranma….” her plea was barely a whisper. She was shaking from being submerged in the icy water for so long, her lips taking on a deep blue hue.

“Don’t worry Akane,” he tried to reassure her. “I’m gonna get you outta here.”

He got down on the ground, lying on his stomach and reaching as far over the edge of the cliff as he dared with his right hand. It wasn’t far enough. She was simply too exhausted to struggle to reach his outstretched hand.

He tried inching it closer, but knew it was inevitable. He was going to have to get wet. Gritting his teeth and bracing himself he plunged his arm into the icy water and grabbed hold of her wrist.

He began to frantically pull, hoping to get her to safety before the change occurred. He was much weaker in his female form and at this awkward angle he was afraid he wouldn’t have enough strength to save her.

His attempt was futile however as he felt the tingling sensation begin in his arm, signaling the inevitable. It coursed and washed over him like a wave crashing to shore. He felt himself shrink and expand all at once, Akane’s weight now threatening to tear his arm from its socket.

Ranma-chan strained to keep her hold, fear gripping her heart. She felt herself being pulled closer to the edge of the cliff, Akane’s added weight dragging her forward.

It was no good. The position gave her no leverage. She also wasn’t strong enough in this form, and Akane was too weak from her struggles to help pull herself up. It had taken everything she’d had just to hang on. The slickness the water created on their grip wasn’t helping matters any either. Ranma-chan caught the look of resignation in Akane’s eyes. It chilled her to the bone.

“Don’t you give up Akane!” she shouted fiercely over the rush of water. “Hang on!”

She tried to tighten her grip only to find the slickness made it impossible. She felt her hold slipping. Closing her eyes and once again gritting her teeth, Ranma-chan pulled with all her might. She had never given up during a battle in her life either as male or female and she had no intention of starting now. Not with this much at stake. She couldn’t lose this battle. She couldn’t.

She opened her eyes as she heard Akane whisper faintly, “Ranma...” Her fingers finally sliding out of Ranma-chan’s grasp.

“AKANEEEEEE….”

“…..EEEE!” Ranma sat bolt upright, the scream still warm on his lips. Both he and the futon beneath him were soaked with sweat. He shivered violently, trying to shake off the remnants of the nightmare.

That was the third time this week he’d had the same awful dream, always the same. In the end he couldn’t hang on to her.

He wondered suspiciously if his subconscious wasn’t trying to tell him something. After all, hadn’t he been wrestling with his feelings for Akane lately? Going over and over in his mind all the things he wanted to say to her, needed to say to her, but lacked the courage to do so?

It all came back to his battle with Saffron on Mount Phoenix. When he’d almost lost her. When he’d thought he’d lost the chance to tell her what she meant to him forever. He had held her limp body in his arms, the pain suddenly so great he had closed his eyes and shouted her name. He knew then what she had become to him, every fiber in his being crying out his love for her. He needed her, without her he was nothing.

Of course the fear had come back to him when she’d told him she’d heard his confession of love. He’d panicked. She had been, after all, standing there in a wedding dress. He had reverted to his old behavior, denying what he felt for her. Could it be his anxiety that was now triggering the nightmares? Or was it something more?

He cursed himself for being stupid. Of course it was his anxiety. What else could it be? Things had gotten pretty intense on Mount Phoenix. She had almost died. It was bound to have some after effects. If only he could find the courage to tell her what was in his heart, if only…

A sudden irrational terror seized him. What if he never found the courage to tell her? What then?

He felt his chest tighten at the thought. He knew she wouldn’t stand for it. No matter what their father’s had promised, she wouldn’t be forced into a marriage to a man who couldn’t tell her he loved her. And he wouldn’t blame her. She deserved that. She deserved it all.

Ranma shook himself out of these thoughts, but the nightmare still weighed heavily on his mind.

He decided to reassure himself that Akane was okay by checking on her. He got up slowly, not concerned that he would wake his father, who had slept through the scream that had woken Ranma from his worst nightmare.

He glanced over at his Oyaji, a disgusted scowl crossing his handsome features.

As usual his father had reverted to panda form. Ranma shook his head. He just couldn’t understand why his father would choose to spend even one more minute than he had to in his cursed form. He supposed once a person started running from responsibility it was hard for them to stop. He knew he was running from his feelings for Akane. Somehow he had to find a way to stop and face them. Or he would end up alone, just like his father.

Carefully he slid the door to his room open and stepped quietly out into the hall. He made his way down to her room and ever so gently cracked her door open.

The moonlight played brightly across her sweet face, illuminating it. He heard his own breath catch at the sight of her lying there. She looked beautiful, so peaceful. It was a far cry from when she was yelling at him, or trying to bash his head in with that mallet of hers. But even during those times he had to admire her spirit. She had spunk. It kept him on his toes and he liked that.

He was relieved to see that P-chan was nowhere in sight. He felt a familiar burn of jealousy at the thought. Damn Ryoga anyway. How dare he use his curse to climb into Akane’s bed.

Ranma had sworn to keep Ryoga’s little secret, but as he began to further ponder his feelings for Akane he had wanted more and more to tell her of Ryoga’s perversions. He knew he couldn’t however, would never betray his promise to the lost boy, especially when it had been all his fault that he’d gotten cursed in the first place. He knew Akane would be furious. And God help Ryoga if she ever found out. There would be hell to pay.

He watched her for a few minutes more, a slight smile spreading across his face, her light and even breathing soothing him, pushing back the remnants of his nightmare. He knew he could watch her all night. He would do anything for her. If only he could find a way around his fear to tell her.

After another moment he slowly closed the door and started back down the hall to his own room.

He lay awake for nearly an hour, staring listlessly up at the ceiling and pondering how and when he would be able to get past his fear long enough to tell her loved her, had in fact always loved her.

He sighed deeply. Something told him he had to do it soon. He had had an ever present nagging feeling of doom as of late, made even more persistent by the frequent and recurring nightmares.

He frowned into the darkness, determination welling up within him. He would tell her. He would find a way to conquer his own fear and he would tell her. He made a solemn promise to himself and with that he deftly rolled onto his side and promptly fell asleep. A quiet, peaceful sleep, where dreams of Akane’s sweet smiling face comforted him.


	2. The Carnivale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma takes Akane to the Carnival. Love and Hi-jinks ensue.

Breakfast the next morning was typical for the Tendo dojo. Kasumi buzzed about, humming cheerfully to herself as she served everyone their meals, while Soun sat quietly at the head of the table reading his newspaper, oblivious to what was going on around him. Nabiki, as was her usual, was silently writing figures in her ledger, a satisfied grin pasted on her face. Ranma of course was busy defending the last of his breakfast from his father in typical fashion, and was doing pretty well until Akane walked in. The sudden distraction caught him off guard, allowing his food to go directly into Genma’s stomach.

“Hey!” Ranma yelled, glaring at his father.

“You have to be faster than that boy!” His father returned. “Haven’t I taught you anything?”

Ranma growled in frustration, about to let his father have it when Akane said, “Oh honestly, will you two give it up already?”

He turned his attention toward his iinazuke then, a sly smile dancing in his gray-blue eyes. “I never give up,” he stated, before grabbing the pitcher of water off the table and hurdling its contents at his father.

Genma, totally unprepared for the attack, had no time to react. He felt the water hit him solidly in the face, activating his curse instantly.

“That fast enough for ya pop?” Ranma asked in a satisfied tone. A smug smile plastered across his face.

“GRRRRROW!”

Ranma let out a long laugh. “You deserved that old man!” he told the angry panda before him. “Next time keep your hands off my breakfast!”  
Soun shuffled his paper, still oblivious to the commotion around him. After harboring the Saotomes for nearly a year and a half he was quite used to these sudden outbursts. They hardly fazed him anymore.

He stole a quick glance at his youngest daughter and her fiancée. It had been a few months since the Mount Phoenix adventure. He’d thought for sure that almost losing Akane would have brought Ranma to his senses. It was apparent that the boy had feelings for his daughter. He’d had such high hopes. Well, at least they weren’t fighting this morning, at least not yet.

He continued scanning the paper when something caught his eye, an ad for a summer carnival that was here in town. What a perfect opportunity for Ranma and Akane to spend some time together he thought. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips. It was worth a try.

Soun cleared his throat. “So Ranma, what have you planned for today?”

Ranma stared at him somewhat taken aback. “Er…I dunno Mr. Tendo. Why?”

“Well, I just noticed here that there is a carnival in town and I thought you might like to take Akane.”

“DAD!” Akane interjected in exasperation.

She waited for the insult she was sure would pop out of Ranma’s mouth. Something along the lines of why he would never be seen at a carnival with a tomboy, like her. She was therefore shocked when he agreed almost amiably.

“What did you say?” Akane asked, the astonishment evident in her voice.

“I said it sounds like fun.” Ranma returned. “So you wanna go Akane?”

“Huh?” she said, still not quite sure she’d heard him right.  
“Do you wanna go?” he repeated, seemingly unfazed by her shocked expression.

“Uh, I…I guess so.”

He smiled at her then, a smile that made her want to catch her breath.

Nabiki watched all this with a fascinated expression on her face. So, Saotome was finally going to make the move on her little sister. It was about time. Nabiki saw dollar signs at the prospect. A few choice photos of the lovely couple and Ranma would pay her anything to keep the evidence from his other fiancées. She decided it was definitely worth following them today.

“You two have fun now.” Kasumi said smiling, as she began to clear the table.

“Sure thing,” Ranma said. He took the ad for the carnival from Soun’s outstretched hand, noticing it was quite close by.

Akane sat numbly eating her breakfast, still not sure what had come over Ranma. She wondered idly if he’d hit his head or something. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

Soun, Genma and Kasumi all gathered by the front door watching as Ranma and Akane walked side by side down the street. No one had noticed Nabiki as she headed for her room to grab her camera and then sneak quietly out the back door.

“Well Saotome, do you think we…er… they…. have a chance?” Soun and Kasumi turned to look up at the panda holding a sign behind them that read, “Let’s pray she didn’t bring her mallet with her.”

Kasumi turned her gaze back in the direction where Ranma and Akane had been only moments before.

“Oh Ranma, Ranma, Ranma,” she sighed, before heading back into the house to start her daily routine.

-R 1/2 -

Nabiki watched from a safe distance as Akane and Ranma walked through the entrance gate of the carnival. As far as she could tell they were still getting along. She could see no major arguments about to break out. In fact Akane still looked rather stunned. Good, she thought. The photo opportunities were still available. She smiled wickedly, thinking of all the cash she was bound to rake in. She began to step up her pace so as not to lose her prey in the ensuing crowd.

Akane continued to steal quick glances at Ranma, still not quite sure what to make of his sudden change in attitude. He had rendered her speechless with his idle chatter. Never once insulting her, or sticking his foot in his mouth. It simply amazed her. Though wary she found herself actually enjoying his company.

“What do you wanna do first Akane?” he asked, glancing around at all the rides and games surrounding them.

Akane followed his gaze, her eyes finally falling upon something called “Speed Racer”. The ride consisted of a bunch of cars joined in a circle that rested on a slanted stage. When engaged the cars started off in a spin, picking up more and more speed, until the world was a blur. And just when it began to slow and you thought the ride was over it suddenly reversed itself, flying backwards at the same amount of speed.

“How about that?” she said, pointing a finger over at it. Ranma eyed the wild spinning ride for a moment before nodding in agreement. He found a ticket booth and quickly paid for a sheet of tickets, handing Akane the designated number it would take to ride the “Speed Racer”, as he did his hand brushed hers ever so slightly. The minimal contact still managing to send tingles throughout his entire hand. He felt himself redden, even as he tried to get a hold of his runaway emotions.

Akane felt it too. That slight spark of electricity as their hands brushed together. She saw him blush, and felt her own cheeks flame as she smiled weakly up at him. He returned the smile with a shy one of his own. Slowly he held out his hand for her to grasp. His intent for her to take it as clear as that day they had walked home through the forest of Ryugenzawa. Tentatively she reached out and took it, her eyes sparkling.

After handing their tickets over, Ranma proceeded to help Akane into one of the many cars. Once she was situated he hoisted himself up and slid in beside her, pulling the safety bar down. He heard it give a loud click as it locked into place.

After a few more minutes of waiting, there was a loud noise and the ride began to shift into motion. It started off slow then gradually picked up more and more momentum. Akane felt herself beginning to slide towards Ranma and increased her grip on the safety bar.

Faster and faster the spinning grew, the air pressure building to an irresistible force. It pressed itself against Akane, trying to force her body to be crushed against Ranma’s side. Strong as she was it was almost impossible to fight the pressure. No matter how hard she tried to hold herself away she found herself sliding closer and closer to him, finally losing her fight.

She gave a slight jump when she felt his arm go around her shoulders, holding her in place against him. She tensed for a moment and then relaxed, giving into the wind, letting it press her even closer to him. She smiled softly up at him and he returned it wholeheartedly, a dazzling smile that took her breath away. Instinctively she rested her head on his shoulder, a feeling of contentment washing over her.

Ranma felt his heart rate speed up at the nearness of her, his body awash with feelings of excitement, anxiousness, and terror. This was all so new to him yet it felt right somehow, as if it were meant to be this way.

Akane wondered absently if she weren’t dreaming. It felt so good to be in Ranma’s arms, so right. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the rushing breeze and warmth of his embrace. If this was a dream she knew she never wanted to wake up.

The ride began to slow then reverse itself until it had resumed the same speed as before. They raced along both Akane and Ranma oblivious to the world around them, each of them content to enjoy the tender moment between them.

When the ride finally came to a stop they were both smiling. He reluctantly removed his arm from about her shoulders and hoisted himself out of the car, immediately turning and extending his hand to help her. She took his hand gratefully and allowed herself to be escorted down the ramp.

When they reached the bottom he didn’t let go like she thought he would, but instead gave her hand a small squeeze. It caused her to look up, a small smile lighting her face at the warmth she saw in his eyes.

Boy, she’s really cute when she smiles, Ranma thought absently. He felt a small flush creep into his cheeks. Akane saw this and her smile grew. It was nice to know she wasn’t alone in what she was feeling.

“So….” she began. “What do you want to do now?”

Ranma was amazed at the thoughts the innocent question provoked in him. He stamped down on them, scared at how quickly and easily they had risen. If Akane noticed she gave no indication.

“Uh….”

“Ranma! Airen!” he was cut off from having to answer by the nerve-wracking shrill of Shampoo’s voice. He winced inwardly.

Great, just great, he thought angrily, looking over in the direction from where the voice had come. As he suspected he saw Shampoo waving at him frantically.

“Ranchan!” another voice called out from the opposite direction. Ukyo, the name came to his mind instantly. She was the only one that ever called him Ranchan.

His head whirled around at the sound and sure enough there she was, making her way towards him, a bright and eager smile pasted on her face. He cursed his luck. If he didn’t know any better he would think…but even Nabiki couldn’t work that fast. Or could she?

He had no time to ponder the suspicion; both girls were headed their way. He glanced down at Akane who was barely holding her temper in check. For the first time he was able to understand her anger and frustration. Things had been going along so well. He had really been enjoying himself and he could guess that Akane had too, and now all that was about to be ruined.

He felt his own anger beginning to rise within him. How could he and Akane ever sort out what was between them if they were never left alone long enough?

His brow furrowed and he gritted his teeth, absently giving her hand a firm squeeze. The sudden pressure brought Akane out of her angst ridden thoughts. She gave a start at the anger she saw in his gray-blue eyes, an anger that easily matched her own.

“Come on Akane,” he said tugging lightly on her hand. He wasn’t going to let them ruin what was happening between him and Akane. Not this time.

He began to move swiftly through the crowd, gently but firmly tugging a very confused Akane along behind him.

“Ranma?”

“Just keep moving Akane,” he told her. “I think I know a place where we can ditch em’.”

Akane blinked several times in disbelief. Was she hearing him correctly? Was he actually trying to avoid Shampoo and Ukyo in order to be alone with her? Her anger now totally abated she stumbled along behind him dumbstruck, trying to fathom what his actions were so blatantly telling her.

“In here,” he said, finally coming to a halt in front of the fun house. He could still hear Shampoo and Ukyo calling after him above the bustling crowd. He handed the taker their tickets and quickly pulled Akane inside.

They went from the glare of the morning sunshine into almost complete darkness, the only illumination in the fun house coming from the dimly lit Christmas lights strewn across the top of the ceiling.

Ranma blinked several times trying to adjust his eyesight. He got a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was like the time they had visited the cave of lost loves. He grimaced as he remembered how that had ended. It made him even more determined to see this adventure finish on a brighter note.

He led them through the twisting turns of the maze until he came to a corner with a small extended partition of wall. He ducked behind it, bringing Akane around so he was closest to the edge of the wall. Together they waited silently.

He glanced at her, a conspiring smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He realized that he was still holding her hand. She returned the smile, her eyes conveying her deep and happy surprise.

Ranma sobered suddenly as he heard his other two fiancées approaching, their footsteps grew louder, their voices rising in argument.

“Ranma belong Shampoo!” Shampoo protested angrily. “Keep hands to self spatula girl!”

“Listen here you hussy!” Ukyo spat. “Ranchan is MY fiancée! You got it? He was promised to ME!”

“Amazon law say he belong Shampoo!”

“You know what you can do with your Amazon law!” Ukyo retorted, pushing her way past Shampoo as she continued to call out for her Ranchan.

Where could he be? She thought desperately.

The disturbing fact that he seemed to have been purposely trying to evade her was not lost on Ukyo, although she managed to push that realization into the back recesses of her mind. What really bothered her was that he’d been with that tomboy Akane Tendo. Not only that but as far as she could tell they had been getting along. She had to find them and make sure things didn’t get too friendly. She frowned. No one was going to come between her and her Ranchan, especially not someone like Akane Tendo.

“Spatula girl no disrespect Amazon law!” Shampoo’s outburst yanked Ukyo from her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed on the Chinese girl, a fiery anger burning within them.

“We aren’t in China Shampoo! Your laws DO NOT apply here!”

“Shampoo be one marry Ranma.” Shampoo returned haughtily. “Not spatula girl, not violent girl, not crazy girl. Ranma Shampoo’s Airen!”

“He is NOT your husband you brazen hussy!” Ukyo screeched, her anger over the boiling point now. “Stop calling him that!”

“Spatula girl know is true. That why she so angry. Is jealous of Shampoo.”

Ukyo felt herself on the verge of exploding and she didn’t hold back. She was well aware her only real competition for Ranma’s heart was Akane. Shampoo, although beautiful, was too domineering for Ranma’s taste. She thought it was about time Shampoo knew that.

“Oh yeah, If he’s so interested in you why is he off with that tomboy Akane Tendo?”

Beside him Ranma felt Akane stiffen in anger.

“Seems to me he saw you calling him, and it didn’t look to me like he was too eager to stick around after that!”

“Shampoo notice, same happen when he see you!”

“It was only because he didn’t want that violent tomboy pounding him. I know my Ranchan. If he’d been alone he wouldn’t have run.”

“No matter,” Shampoo returned matter-of-factly, much to Ukyo’s dismay. “Amazon law, say Shampoo and Ranma marry. No can argue three thousand year of Chinese Amazon history.”

Ukyo gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep her control. “Argue it all you want Shampoo. I’m going to find Ranchan.” With that she stormed off, anger and determination fueling her footsteps.

“Not if Shampoo find first!” the Amazon taunted, following her rival with the same driven pace.

Ranma turned his glance from the retreating girls and back to Akane.

He let out a short gasp as he noticed her aura burning a bright blue. There was a blazing fury in her eyes. He expected her at any moment to pull that mallet of hers out of hammerspace and blindly chase down both Shampoo and Ukyo, but not before blindly lashing out at him as well in her usual temper driven fury. He had to find a way to defuse that anger. Otherwise she herself would succeed in doing what they had so carefully tried to avoid.

Grasping her by the shoulders Ranma positioned himself in front of her so that she stood between him and the wall. Startled, Akane shifted her gaze to meet Ranma’s own. She stiffened in surprise as his hands traveled upwards to cup her face.

He stared at her for a moment longer, a kind of longing in his eyes. Then before he could think about it he lowered his head and placed a soft, but firm kiss upon her lips.

Akane gasped in surprise, her eyes drawing shut as a sudden and very pleasant tingle began to flow through her. And then she was kissing him back, her instincts instantly taking over as her arms found their way around his waist.

For an instant Ranma deepened the kiss, his warm lips sinking into hers, his body reeling with all the pent up emotions he had held back for so long.

When he finally broke the kiss they were both slightly breathless. Akane opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself staring into dancing gray-blue pools.

A soft smile began to spread across his face, warming her, making her reach for one of her own. Gently he placed his forehead against hers, wanting to prolong the intimate moment that had risen between them.

“Akane….” He breathed her name, closing his eyes, savoring her closeness.

She returned his sentiment, his name a whispered rush on her lips. She felt her heart begin doing somersaults of joy. The first real step had been taken toward realizing their feelings for each other, and he had taken it. She suddenly wanted to shout her happiness to anyone who would hear her. Now all that he had to do was say it. Say what she already knew was in his heart.

She knew the kind of courage it must have taken for him to kiss her. She decided not to push him, but encourage him instead.

“Uh, Ranma?”

“Hmmmm?”

“That was….really nice.”

“Huh?” he pulled back, startled, as if he suddenly realized where he was and what he had been doing. He heard her give a soft giggle.

“The kiss you dope,” she said, her eyes sparkling with humor. “It was really nice.”

“Er….” He choked, a blush creeping up to color his handsome face. “I…. er….that is….”

He was cut off by another audible giggle. At the sound of her sweet laughter Ranma suddenly forgot to be embarrassed. He let the wide grin that desperately wanted to break through slide freely out of him.

“It’s nice to hear you laugh Akane,” he told her, caressing her face softly with the ball of his thumbs. “I like it.”

She smiled sweetly at his compliment, enjoying the feel of his soothing hands. “Thank you Ranma,” she whispered a deep sincerity in her voice.

He looked at her, curiosity lighting his gray-blue eyes. “What for Akane?”

She felt a whole wellspring of love for him churn within her at the innocence in his voice. It was almost enough to overwhelm her. “For making me feel special.”

“But….but you are special,” he said surprised, as if it were something she should have already known. He stared at her for a moment, enjoying her soft smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

“You know somethin’ Akane?”

“What Ranma?”

“You really are cute when you smile.”

She let it grow at his compliment, a kind of mischievousness lighting in her dark eyes. “And you’re really cute when you blush Ranma.”

She giggled again as she noticed the bright crimson begin filling his cheeks once more. He was about to protest when he suddenly found himself giggling along with her. As if her laughter, were somehow infectious. And even though it was at his expense, he couldn’t help liking the warm feeing it gave him.

“Oh yeah?” he said, his eyes suddenly alight with playfulness.

“Uh huh,” She returned, her eyes shinning with barely concealed laughter.

He shook his head, still smiling. He let his hands fall to his sides, an impish gleam dancing in his eyes.

“Oh yeah?” he said again, before reaching for her sides in a playful tickle. Taken off guard Akane squealed in surprise, trying to move away, only to find herself trapped between Ranma and the wall.

He continued his attack without mercy, leaving her breathless with laughter. He loved the sound. It filled him with such a warmth that he could not even comprehend it. His grin deepened.

“What were you sayin’ Akane?”

“Ranma!” she squealed his name in between spurts of uncontrollable laughter.

“Haaaai?”

Akane didn’t think she could take much more. He knew right where it tickled most and she knew he would be unyielding. He could be as stubborn as she was.

“Okay….stop….I give….up….” she finally managed it between the hysterical laughter that had seized her. At her words he relented, halting his playful invasion.

She took several deep breaths, trying to compose herself; her eyes still alight from her laughter. She noticed the satisfied grin on his face and decided she had to do something about it. Taking him off guard was the first step.  
The playful gleam left her eyes instantly, replaced by a look so sultry it made Ranma give a short gasp of surprise. He swallowed hard, his heart hammering in his chest. She reached up, gently laying her hand upon his sweet face.

“Ranma….” She whispered his name, her face slowly inching closer to his.

Ranma began to feel his eyes growing heavy, his sudden desire for her sending a rush of warmth through him. Without thought he felt his head descending towards hers, all consciousness now wrapped up in the thought of kissing her.

So lost was he in the moment that he didn’t even feel her foot snake around and hook the back of his ankle.

She leaned further into him, but instead of the lingering kiss he was expecting she gave him a quick peck. His eyes flew open with a surprised start, his balance thus shifted into the unexpected, Akane gently pushed at his shoulder while pulling his heel forward with her foot.

Before Ranma could regain his wits he felt himself tipping backwards, his arms pin wheeling for balance. He fell to the funhouse floor, landing on his backside with a resounding thud. He looked up at her as he heard her stifle a giggle, still stunned.

“Gotcha!”

Ranma continued to stare at her in astonished amazement, still unable to believe she had been able to trick him like that.

He remembered one day long ago when he’d watched her practicing in the yard, smashing bricks in her effort to break the crush she’d been harboring for Dr. Tofu. He had snuck up on her with a compliment she hadn’t expected, and in much the same way had been able to catch her totally off guard. After that all it had taken was a tap and she had fallen on her rear just as he had.

Did he really have it that bad for her that he honestly hadn’t seen it coming? Of course he already knew the answer to that. He had it more than bad, he was completely lost.

Instead of getting angry at his wounded pride as would have been his usual reaction, Ranma began to laugh wholeheartedly.

“I’m gonna get you for that Akane,” he said playfully, his eyes still full of mirth.

“Have to catch me first Ranma!” she teased, starting her retreat, her eyes daring him to take his best shot.

He was on his feet in a flash, her laughter floating back to him as he darted after her, determined in his quest to catch her.

As he ran, he pondered what had passed between them. In those moments he had been able to forget about the nightmares, the anxiety of not being able to convey his feelings for her. And although he hadn’t declared his love with words, he felt an understanding come from within her. She still needed to hear the words, yet she wouldn’t push him for them. She was willing to let him find his own way.

For the first time in a long time Ranma felt something inside him relax. And as he finally approached the funhouse exit he suddenly realized how much it reflected how he’d begun to view his life, as a never ending corridor of twists and turns. Only now he was beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel.


	3. Madam Machiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane get more than they bargain for during a psychic reading.

Nabiki was thrilled when she was finally able to locate her targets once more. She had lost them in the ensuing crowd as they had exited the “Speed Racer” ride. She had been looking for them for over an hour now. Frustration almost caused her to give up, yet the thought of all the cold hard cash she stood to make overpowered the urge.

She finally spotted them exiting the funhouse, a shocked, yet pleased expression crossing her face as she noticed how happy her little sister looked. She watched as Ranma exited just behind her, running to catch her as she playfully sped away.

Nabiki began stepping up her movements, not wanting to lose them again. She hadn’t gotten more than a few steps when a man wearing a dark blue hamaka and clutching a bokken placed himself in front of her.

“If it isn’t the illustrious Nabiki Tendo,” he informally greeted her before anxiously scanning the crowd. “Pray tell, where are the fair Akane and the lovely, high spirited, pigtailed girl?”

Nabiki gritted her teeth in frustration, trying to peer around him. “Not now Kuno baby.” It was all for naught however as he was not to be put off.

“It’s that cretin Saotome isn’t it? He has bewitched them once more. Oh how unfair is it that I, Tatewaki Kuno, who’s heart is bright and true, must fight for the love of both his beloved against the darkness that is Ranma Saotome. I shall smite him where he stands for the injustice. This I will avow!”

“Whatever Kuno baby, look, I have, work to do. So if you’ll excuse me….” Nabiki said, trying to brush past him. Unfortunately for her it was already too late. Ranma and Akane had once again disappeared into the crowd.

Nabiki felt the anger and frustration mount inside her. She gave Kuno an icy stare, one that would have had anyone less oblivious shaking in their shoes. He would pay for this, she thought, starting with lunch. She felt her expression relax at the thought. A sly smile began to form on her lips. In one swift move she linked her arm through his.

“Hey Kuno, are you interested in purchasing some candid shots of your one and only pigtailed girl? I just happen to have some on me. What’s say you and I talk about it over lunch, your treat, ne?”

“C….c….candid shots,” Kuno stammered, for the moment at a loss for words. He quickly regained his composure however. “Let us be off to dine whilst I be allowed to gaze upon the beauty of my pigtailed goddess. Do not trifle with me Nabiki, for I must needs view the wonder that is she.”

With a quick roll of her eyes Nabiki tugged on his arm, pulling him in the direction of the nearest food vendor. She knew she’d never be short of cash as long as Kuno was around. And if he wanted to spend his vast fortune on pictures of Ranma’s girl half, who was she to stop him? She felt some of her anger subside. At least the day had not been a total waste.

-R 1/2-

As luck would have it, the Kami continued to smile upon Ranma and Akane. They had no more run-ins with either Shampoo or Ukyo. And fortunately for them Nabiki was otherwise occupied.

As he had promised, Ranma had paid her back in full for her little trick in the funhouse in the form of the bumper cars, happily crashing into her at every possible opportunity. Instead of her usual anger Akane accepted his little revenge with a laugh and a smile, her thoughts always returning to the funhouse and the kiss that he had placed so freely upon her lips. The memory filled her with such warmth it was all she could do not to smile. Besides, Ranma’s curse would provide her with plenty of chances to repay the favor. She would just have to wait and keep her eyes open for them.

As it turned out she did not have to wait long. She spotted her chance as they came upon a row of booths that held all sorts of games. The stuffed prizes sat on shelves looking out anxiously through glassy eyes, as if begging to be chosen. One game in particular caught Akane’s eye.

On the counter there lay several plastic water pistols, behind it sat a row of open mouthed clowns. The object she saw was to aim the water into the mouth of the clown, therefore raising the little hat that sat atop its head. The first hat to reach the top was the winner. Akane smiled slyly to herself. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“Ranma, I bet I can beat you at that,” she said playfully, pointing toward the water game. She knew his sense of pride would make it impossible for him to resist her challenge.

“You’re on!” he agreed instantly. Her smile grew as she followed him over to the booth. Sometimes it was just too easy.

Ranma handed the attendant the right amount of yen for them both to play, and then armed himself with an orange pistol. Akane picked up the blue one next to his and readied herself. As soon as the alarm sounded signaling the start of the game Akane shifted her aim in Ranma’s direction, spraying her fiancée full in the face. The cold water took no more than mere seconds to activate his curse.

Ranma felt the familiar tingle sweep through him. He felt himself shrink, parts of him disappearing as other parts made themselves known all at once, his dark hair dissolving into a flaming scarlet.

“Whatcha do that for!” she squealed.

Akane took advantage of Ranma-chan’s sudden surprise to gain a head start at getting her clown’s hat to the top of the pole. The bored attendant looked on, oblivious to Ranma’s sudden sex change.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ranma-chan said quickly focusing herself. No way was she letting Akane win this one, not after the trick she had just pulled.

Ranma-chan narrowed her eyes and concentrated her aim. She had gotten particularly good in her aim since she’d learned to focus and control her ki-blasts. There seemed to be some truth to that saying, practice makes perfect, for she seemed to be gaining on Akane’s head start.

She began pouring even more concentration in getting her stream of water centered perfectly in the clown’s mouth. Determination lit her gray-blue eyes like wildfire. When the bell announcing the winner went off a few seconds later she found she had beaten Akane’s hat by mere inches.

“YES!” she shouted in triumph, a huge grin plastered to her face. She had done it. She had won.

“We have a winner,” the attendant announced before handing Ranma-chan her prize, a stuffed pink piglet.

“Hey look Akane,” Ranma-chan noted. “It looks like the one Mousse stole from you that time.”

“Hey, you’re right,” Akane said. “Although that idiot thought it was me he was stealing, blind baka!”

“Here.” She held the stuffed piglet out to Akane, blushing slightly when Akane gave her a dazzling smile as she took it, hugging it to her. She noticed Akane eyeing her quizzically and shrugged.

“We are from the Anything Goes school of martial arts after all. I have to admire your strategy. It was a good try.”

Akane felt a warmth flow through her at Ranma-chan’s praise. How she’d longed to gain approval from either of Ranma’s two halves so many times, wishing desperately that he would find her a worthy opponent as well as an ally. She reached out and placed a grateful hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you Ranma.”

Ranma-chan felt her blush deepen. “Sh-sure Akane,” She stammered before returning the smile with a bright one of her own.

They walked on in silence until Akane heard Ranma-chan’s stomach growl loudly. She let out a small giggle, suddenly noticing she herself was quite famished.

“Come on Ranma. I could go for some lunch. Let’s go put something in that grumbling stomach of yours. Maybe you can even get us free eats.” Akane said this last with a twinkle of amusement in her dark eyes. Ranma-chan after all had scammed many a hapless man into buying her meals with her stunning beauty. In fact Ranma had practically as many male admirers as he did female. He had quickly learned how to put his curse to work for him. If he had to live with it, he reasoned, he might as well benefit from its advantages.

After they had grabbed a quick bite to eat they hunted up the restrooms. Ranma-chan had saved her paper cup from lunch and had taken it with her. She planned to revert back to her true form and knew that becoming a male in a female restroom could be potentially hazardous to her health. She rinsed the cup thoroughly, filling it to the top with warm water. She then brought it outside to where Akane was waiting.

“Here goes,” she said before up-ending the cup over her head. Akane watched her fiancée as she suddenly broadened and grew, breasts receding and muscles forming in the chiseled firmness that was now his chest, her flaming red hair suddenly fading to be replaced by Ranma’s usual charcoal black color. She had seen the change hundreds of times yet it never failed to amaze her.

Ranma shook the excess water from his hair, spraying Akane slightly. She squealed with laughter and ran as he chased her, playfully continuing to try and douse her.

When they had finally stopped running they found themselves standing in front of a fortune teller’s tent. The sign in front read:

MADAM MACHIKO  
SHE KNOWS ALL, SEES ALL!  
LET HER PREDICT YOUR FUTURE!

“Hey Ranma, check it out,” Akane said pointing to the sign. “Let’s go have our fortunes read.”

“Are you kiddin’? You don’t believe in that junk do ya Akane?”

Akane shrugged remembering the day Mio had read the tarot for her. Everything she had foreseen had started to happen. Akane had been able to alter the final outcome, but it had been close there for awhile.

She reached out and took Ranma’s hand, an encouraging smile on her face. “Come on Ranma. It’ll be fun.”

There was something about her smile that he found himself unable to resist. She gave a slight tug on his hand and he came forward easily, following her as she pushed aside the canvas and stepped inside the tent.

In the center sat a small round table, a garishly dressed woman with long black hair tied back by a scarf was leaning over something on the table. She looked up when they walked in.

“Madam Machiko?” Akane inquired.

“Yes.” The woman replied, welcoming them. “Do come and sit down.”

She gestured toward the chair on the opposite side of the table. Akane complied with the request slipping silently into the chair, a protective Ranma hovered behind her.

“That will be 1000 yen please.”

Akane reached for her purse only to be stopped by the clinking sound of coins as Ranma placed the money on the table. She turned to stare up at him, a warmth filling her as he smiled down at her softly.

Akane turned her attention back to the fortune teller as she lifted the silk cloth off the object in the center of the table, revealing a shiny crystal ball sitting atop a brass pedestal. Akane stared at it, mesmerized by its faint pulsating glow.

Madam Machiko reached out and grasped Akane by the wrist, holding her hand out flat, palm down over the glowing ball. It flared instantly, igniting into a bright blue color that was almost purple. She heard Ranma draw in a breath of surprise that matched her own. Then the color subsided back to a burning bluish, and Madam let go of her wrist. Akane pulled it back turning it over to stare dumbfounded at her palm almost surprised to see it totally unmarked.

Akane watched fascinated as the blue inside the globe began to swirl to the movement that Madam’s hands made over it.

“I see a tremendous loss, the loss of a parent.”

Akane stared at the fortune teller, her eyes wide. “M-my m-mother.”

“It’s a deep loss, but one that you have almost overcome.”

She paused a moment, gazing deeply into the ball as if transfixed. The blue light continued to twist and swirl under the motion of her fingertips.

“There is much chaos that surrounds you. It doesn’t come for you but for another.” She pointed a long almost accusing finger at Ranma, “This other.”

Akane turned to stare at him.

“Wh-what? I didn’t do nothin'’” he protested. She gave him an amused smile and then turned back to face Madam.

Ranma let out an inward sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t angry. He felt himself relax once more.

“I see strong emotions connecting the two of you,” Madam went on. “Emotions long denied, out of this denial springs much of the chaos you now endure.”

Madam Machiko gave a knowing smile. “Ah, I see a small bridge in this gap as been reached.”

Akane blushed at this comment and Ranma shifted uncomfortably.

A sudden frown seeped into the fortune teller’s face, furrowing he brow, her eyes alight with confusion.

“There is a darkness that threatens. It beckons for you.” She pointed toward Akane. “Warnings have been cast.”

Her gaze shifted to Ranma as she said this. She gave him a look that said he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Akane watched this with fascination.

Ranma frowned, thinking of the nightmares. He tried to reason that that’s all they were, just nightmares. Could they be what she meant by warning? But how could she know he was having them? What was going on here?

“Warnings,” Akane asked in a trembling voice. “What sort of darkness?”

“It’s powered by anger and an overwhelming pride. A very destructive pride, very powerful, it is dark and ugly. It seeks to eliminate. There will be a reckoning.”

“I don’t understand,” Akane pleaded, worry evident in her voice. It was enough to make Ranma’s heart squeeze tightly with pain.

“It will come for you,” Madam continued. Akane’s eyes grew wide with fear.

“What will come for me?”

Madam’s brow furrowed once more. “It makes no sense.”

It was Akane’s turn to look confused. “What doesn’t Madam?”

“This is strange.”

“What is it Madam Machiko?” Akane pleaded desperation in her voice. “What do you see?”

“There is a strength that surrounds you, a safety that grows and diminishes. It comes from one source yet….it distinctly changes.”

From where he stood Ranma swallowed hard. She was talking about his curse. After what his nightmares had shown him he was sure of it. Something was really going to come for Akane, and once again it was going to be up to him to stop it.

His thoughts traveled to Mount Phoenix once again. He shuddered inwardly. It had been too close that time, and now….

“I see water,” Madam continued, interrupting his thoughts, she sounded even more confused. Ranma winced. “There is danger in water.”

Akane swallowed hard. “I….I can’t swim.”

Madam shook her head as if this wasn’t what the danger stemmed from. “I do not understand, but I see water as a catalyst to the danger. Stay away from water.”

Ranma watched Akane stiffen in horror, and felt a sudden rage fill him. Who did this lady think she was anyway, scarin’ his Akane like that?

“Alright that’s enough!” At the anger in his voice both women turned to throw startled glances at him.

“Ranma,” Akane’s voice was a frightened whisper. His eyes softened as he glanced as his iinazuke, his gentle smile reassuring. She smiled back weakly, her frightened eyes conveying their gratitude.

When he turned his gaze back toward Madam however, his eyes were mere slivers of hardened ice. This woman had frightened his Akane and she wouldn’t get away with it.

“Listen here!” he said in a guttural, almost feral voice. Akane flinched as it suddenly reminded her of what he was like just after he locked into his Neko-Ken technique, his eyes wild, deadly. She was just glad it wasn’t directed at her.

“I dunno where you get off scarin’ people like that, but I ain’t gonna stand here and let you do it to Akane. You got it!” He let the threat dangle, his hardened stare giving it conviction. Akane could have sworn she saw Madam shrink back a little under his gaze.

Ranma continued to glare at Madam, his anger evident. His policy was never to hit girls, but when it came to Akane all bets were off, and Madam looked as if she knew it.

“Come on Akane,” Ranma said extending his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and stood, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder at Madam as Ranma led her away.

For an instant Akane’s eyes locked with the fortune teller’s own. The grave look she saw reflected there chilled her to the bone. Madam got to her feet just as Ranma was stepping outside into the comfort of the warm afternoon.

“Stay away from water!” she called her final warning, a warning Ranma knew was really for him.  
Ranma guided Akane safely outside, pulling her gently with him. He then gathered a small ball of ki in the palm of is hand and stepped back inside to face Madam once more.

The look he gave her was one of pure, yet tightly controlled rage. Madam let out a small gasp at the sight and backed away her hands put up in front of her in a defensive stance.

“Last warning lady,” He said, holding out his hand and letting her see as his ki began to grow, the ball forming in his hand getting larger, more deadly.

Madam backed into her chair and sat heavily, her mouth tightly closed. Satisfied Ranma pulled back his ki and stepped outside the tent once more where Akane stood waiting. He took her hand in his and began leading her away from the tent.

Akane ambled along silently behind him one hand wrapped tightly around the stuffed piglet she was carrying, the other gripping Ranma’s hand like a vice. Her eyes were down cast, thoughts of what Madam had said circling frantically inside her head.

Ranma could feel the tension in her as she gripped his hand. That witch had frightened her badly. He felt his fury begin to rise. He resisted the urge to give into his first instinct which was to send the witch to Moko Takabisha heaven.

Ranma realized that under this anger lay a deep seeded fear. It was just too much of a coincidence. What she had said played too close to his nightmares for comfort. He didn’t know how Madam had done it, but she knew. His nightmares were the warning she spoke of. He felt his fear grow. If he believed all this, and he thought that he did, then how was he going to save Akane?

He gave her a sidelong glance, noticing the sudden ashen pallor that had come over her face. Her eyes were trained on the ground beneath her. He felt the fear grip him once again. Where was his feisty Akane? The aggressive tomboy type he had grown to know and love. He had never known her to back away from anything, even when it meant putting herself in danger, much to his dismay. She always stood and faced her fears with grit and determination. He had to admit he admired her for it. She was tough, his Akane.

Then it hit him. She didn’t know what she was facing. There was nothing solid to lock onto and fight down. All she had was a bunch of cryptic messages from a crazy witch and a sheer sense that a threatening doom was looming over her. He reasoned that under the circumstances it would be enough to set anyone aback. He also understood it was up to him to put her mind at ease, even if he couldn’t quite do it for himself.

“Hey look Akane.” Ranma said pointing towards the sky. “It’s the Ferris Wheel. Come ride it with me.” Akane looked up then, knowing full well what he was trying to do, and was grateful to him for it.

“Ranma….” She said, doing her best to force her fear away. He noticed this and it pained him.

“Aw Akane, forget about her. She’s just a crazy old witch. Don’t you know I’d never let anything happen to you?”

Even as he said it he had to suppress his own growing fear. She didn’t notice however as the warmth and sentiment behind his words broke through her fear, infecting her with its fervor. He watched as the corners of her mouth lifted slowly upwards, mesmerized at the sudden twinkle in her eyes.

“That’s more like the Akane I know,” he told her. “Come on.”

Akane let her mind drift with the wind as the Ferris wheel made its second revolution. The scare Madam Machiko had instilled in her abated for the moment as she pressed herself closer to Ranma.

She took comfort in the weight of his arm draped around her shoulder. The warmth of him pressed against her side. She knew he would do everything he could to protect her if the need should arise. He always did. No matter what trouble she had found herself in, in the past he had always come for her, to save her.

In his battle against Toma he had blown up the spring that would have cured him, for her. When Kirin had kidnapped her Ranma had stopped at nothing to bring her home, and this last and most dangerous battle on Mount Phoenix….

Akane shuddered inwardly at the memory. She had risked her life to save him and had very nearly died, but in the end it was Ranma who had rescued her by breaking the dragon tap and releasing the water she had needed so desperately. And then when he had thought she had died, that she’d been lost to him forever, it was then through his pain that she had heard him shout out that he loved her.

She had followed those words back to him.

She had known then that it was there. The same feelings she had always harbored for him but had been too stubborn to admit. He had begun denying it soon after, when their parents had tried to force their hand in marriage, which she bore in pain disguised as anger.

This complete change in attitude however, the renewed closeness she had felt him give so freely there on the mountain, it had shocked her first, pleased her second, and now it was as if she could almost sense an underlying reason. As if there was a root cause to his sudden urge to show her how he really felt about her. She wondered if she was right, and if so what the reason could be.

Did it have anything to do with what Madam had said? The way she had looked at him when she’d mentioned the warnings, as if she expected him to know exactly what she was talking about.

Akane eyed him curiously, did he, she wondered. She didn’t know. All she did know is if she wanted this relationship to continue on the path it was going then she would have to hold her temper and talk to him about it. Voice her concerns in a constructive way. She knew he didn’t want her to worry, but if he were harboring information vital to her survival she wanted to be a part of it.

He always thought he could handle every battle himself, but this was her life and she wasn’t about to let him leave her out of it. She would not stand submissively by while he played hero. No matter how much he wanted her to.

For now though she pushed those thoughts away, content to live in the moment before her. She gave a soft sigh, laying her head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness it afforded her, even if only for awhile.


	4. Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane have a much needed talk.

She felt her grip slipping and knew she wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer. Still, she pushed the knowledge away, refusing to give up. She strained to find the strength she needed to pull the girl up but it was no good. She felt the last of it draining away as she felt her grip finally give and was forced to watch as she fell, her last words a whispered rush of a name, his name….

“AAAKKannnneeee!!” Ranma woke up with a start, his breathing was labored and he was dripping with sweat. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The dream again, the same horrible nightmare, he couldn’t escape it. It haunted even his waking hours. Always the same, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hang on to her.

“Ranma?”

At the sound of his name Ranma gave a start and whirled his head around. The voice was soft, frightened. Then he saw her, standing very still by the door, her eyes wide, uncertain.

“Akane.”

“Are….are you okay? I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard you scream.”

“Yeah, just a nightmare.”

“What kind of a nightmare?”

“It was nothin’ Akane,” he said, trying to act as if the dream had no affect on him. “Go back to bed.”

“This has something to do with what Madam Machiko said doesn’t it?” she said. It was more a statement than a question. Ranma winced inwardly at the resignation he heard underneath the tone.

“The way she looked at you when she mentioned the warning. As if you would know what she was talking about, and now this nightmare. You called my name Ranma, you were screaming it. What did you see? What’s going to happen to me?”

Ranma sighed inwardly. She wasn’t going to let it go. She would just keep demanding he tell her everything he knew until they either ended up in a shouting match or worse a physical confrontation, pushing back all the progress they’d already made. He couldn’t let that happen.

He glanced over at his Oyaji, as usual pop was in his panda form, his sleep undisturbed by what was going on around him.

Stupid old man, Ranma thought bitterly. Some days he wished he could hide away like his father did. To simply forget his problems existed, then he would remember what his father represented to him, and he knew he never wanted to be that kind of man.

He turned his attention back to his iinazuke, who was shaking slightly in the dim moonlight cast through the window. He hated to see her so frightened. He didn’t know what the nightmares meant, but he would be dammed if he was going to let them come true.

“Akane….” He began only to be cut off.

“Don’t lie to me Ranma,” she said as calmly as she could, her frightened expression boring into him, imploring him. She didn’t want to run from this. As scared as she was, she wanted, needed, to put a face to this terror she felt. To regain some sort of control. “I think I have a right to know.”

Ranma sighed resignedly. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go get some air.”

She followed him quietly down the stairs and out into the backyard. The night was fairly warm, with just a soft breeze to rustle the trees lightly. They sat on the edge of the koi pond, watching their reflections dance in the gentle wind. After several moments of silence Ranma spoke.

“I dunno if the nightmares are a warning or not Akane.”

She gaped at him. “Nightmares?” she inquired, somewhat taken aback. “You mean there has been more than one?”

He nodded solemnly. “Yeah, and they are always the same. This damn curse….I can’t….” he sighed in frustration. He was one of the best martial artists in the world, yet in the nightmare he lost over and over. In the end it didn’t matter how good he was, all he could do was watch her fall.

“How long has this been going on Ranma?” She asked, a bit of anger creeping into her voice. How dare he hide this from her! She fought to control her temper. It wouldn’t do any good to lose it now.

“A couple of weeks,” he confessed, his worried glance not lost on her. She felt her anger subside a little.

“You should have told me Ranma,” she said softly, but firmly. “This is my life we are talking about here. I know you want to protect me from these things, but if we are to have any sort of real relationship then we can’t keep secrets from each other. Okay?”

His eyes met hers and he gave a short nod. She was right of course. If they were to have any sort of trust between them they would have to start being honest with one another. At least she hadn’t jumped to conclusions like she usually did, pulling out her mallet and striking him over the head before he had a chance to explain. For that he was grateful, maybe there really was hope for them yet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Akane.” Ranma explained. “I wasn’t sure what was happening. I’m still not sure. At first I thought it was just my anxiety creeping up on me. I didn’t want to scare you if it was all just in my head.”

“Anxiety?” she questioned, her brows narrowing in confusion.

Ranma felt himself start to blush. He really didn’t want to get into that now. He knew he wanted to tell her, but now didn’t seem like the right time.

“Yeah, well….you, know.”

Akane sensed his hesitation and backed off. She didn’t want to force him to say anything he wasn’t ready to say. She had waited so long to hear the words and she didn’t want to spoil the moment by rushing him. Instead she decided to turn the conversation back to his nightmares.

“You said this damn curse….what did you mean by that? What couldn’t you do as a girl that you could as a guy?”

Akane watched as a pained look crossed his handsome face. It was only there for a moment and then he quickly hid it behind a frown.

“If we assume that my nightmares are the warning that Madam Machiko was talking about then I think it’s safe to say that she meant me when she mentioned the growing and diminishing strength that surrounds you. Think about it Akane. One source that distinctly changes….my curse….”

Akane’s eyes widened. No wonder Madam had been so confused. She never could have guessed about Ranma’s curse, yet she had seen it plain as day. Akane suddenly felt ill. There were just too many coincidences for it not to be true. Something really was coming after her.

“The water….” She said numbly. “She also mentioned the water.”

Ranma nodded grimly. “Yeah, I never thought I’d believe in this sort of junk, but that was a pretty telling detail.”

Akane summoned up her courage. She had to know exactly what he’d seen in his nightmare. She swallowed hard and forced herself to repeat her earlier question.

“What happens, Ranma? What couldn’t you do as a girl that you would have been able to as a guy?”

He dropped his gaze, unable to look her in the eye. She watched as the worry once again flitted across his face. “My curse Akane….I’m not as strong as a girl and…”

Akane felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. “And what Ranma?” she finally asked, her eyes wide with fear at the expression he wore. Ranma realized this and immediately pulled his emotions back, frowning once again.

“Look Akane, understand one thing. Even if this is all true there is no way I am going to let it happen. I’ll find a way to stop it, to change it.”

“Ranma, you’re stalling.” She gently prodded him. Even though he tried to hide it behind his usual confident demeanor she saw uncertainty written in his handsome face.

He sighed. “You have to stay away from Mount Terror. In my nightmare I see a waterfall. I think that is the catalyst that Madam mentioned. It’s on Mount Terror, and because of this damn curse….I can’t….I can’t….”

She watched him struggle with the words, obviously the remnants of the dream still filling him with apprehension and fear. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to ask.

“Can’t what Ranma?” Her eyes implored him to spit it out already. She didn’t think she could take much more of this.

“I can’t hold onto you Akane,” he said finally, fear evident in his voice. The sudden image of her slipping out of his grasp, falling away from him flashed into his mind. He shivered visibly. Akane eyed him with uncertainty. She shook her head as if to clear it.

“Can’t hold on to me? I don’t understand?”

Ranma sighed once again then forced himself to relive the nightmare as he brought her through it step by step. When he was finished he noticed she had become very still, her eyes conveying her fear, yet there also lay a steel determination and a stubborn pride that refused to give into it. It both awed and frightened him.

“So, we know what happens, but not why.” She stated, acceptance creeping into her voice. It unnerved him. He didn’t like the resignation he heard there. He wasn’t going to let her give up. Not now when they were so close to realizing how much they meant to each other.

“Akane,” he said firmly, grasping her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him, his grey-blue eyes conveying his determination. “I told you before. I’m not going to let it happen that way. Its not gonna happen! You understand? If it is a warning then it’s a good thing, we know what to avoid. I want you to stay away from Mount Terror. Promise me that you will.”

Akane stared at the sincerity in his gaze heard the conviction in his voice and felt her heart turn from its icy fear to the love and warmth she always felt when he was near. For the moment, here in the quiet night with the moonlight washing over them she felt safe. She knew he would do whatever he could to protect her. She knew this deep in her heart. He always did.

“Hai, Ranma.” She whispered softly, a small smile touching her lips. “I promise.”

Ranma felt something inside him loosen. He breathed an inward sigh of relief. He guessed it was the new understanding between them that had made her so quick to agree with him.

He’d often had to fight tooth and nail for her to even stop and listen to him. She usually charged directly into danger without thought of the consequences, mostly to protect him. He couldn’t count how many times she had risked her life to try and help him, even after he’d told her to stay away. It gave him a warm feeling inside to know she cared that much, even though it terrified him at the same time.

It relieved his mind immensely to know she would do what he’d asked this time. It was one less thing for him to have to worry about.

‘We’d better get back inside before they find out we’re gone. You know how crazy they can get, especially your dad.”

She nodded at this last statement. Her dad was definitely prone to getting overly emotional when faced with stressful situations.

“Hai, let’s go,” she said getting up.

He stood and followed her across the yard. She stopped when she reached the porch and turned to face him, her gaze full of gratitude. He noticed this and blushed slightly, a blush that turned into a bright crimson as she leaned forward and whispered her sincerest thanks in his ear.

“Wh….what for Akane?” he stammered.

She merely smiled at his awkwardness, “For always being there Ranma.”

He felt her lips lightly brush his cheek and then she turned quickly and walked back into the house and up to her room, leaving a somewhat stunned Ranma to stare after her.

After a few moments he shook himself out of his trance and went back up to his room. He settled himself onto his futon and began to drift into sleep once more, the smile that had found him when she’d kissed his cheek never leaving him.


	5. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Ranma Saotome.

Akane awoke as a gentle breeze filtered through her open window, lightly ruffling her hair. Her big brown eyes opened to reveal her room awash in the bright morning sunlight.

She blinked several times trying to adjust her eyesight. Slowly she pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the window, her gaze going out across the yard. What she saw there made her gasp suddenly for breath.

Ranma stood in the middle of the yard wearing nothing more than his loose fitting black canvas pants. She watched mesmerized as he preformed an intricate kata, his body flowing from one movement to the next almost effortlessly, as he repeated the pattern again and again.

Both the power and grace with which he moved had Akane spellbound. His aura burned brightly, a firey orange color with shafts of red interwoven through. His focus simply amazed her. It was as if he’d found his center and had suddenly become connected to everything around him. His skill was beyond anything she could ever hope to accomplish. His love for his martial arts so deeply a part of himself that she couldn’t help stand back in awe of it.

Watching him she couldn’t help but think back to yesterday. It had been so amazing. They had finally taken the first small step to realizing the feelings that lay between them. She knew she wanted to continue to explore their new found relationship, especially the kissing part. She smiled slightly at the memory. She sobered just as quickly. There were still so many things to work out between them. Not to mention dealing with his multiple fiancées. It wasn’t going to be pretty.

She wondered absently how he was holding up, if he were using his morning workout to chase away the demons that haunted his nights. She couldn’t imagine if the roles had been reversed and she was the one who had had to watch him die over and over again. She shuddered at the thought. Her heart ached for him.

She watched him for a few minutes more, marveling at the way his muscles flexed with every intricate movement; his broad sturdy frame glistening with sweat. She felt her heartbeat quicken and blushed furiously at the less than pure thoughts he provoked in her. She turned swiftly away from the window, willing her thoughts in a safer direction as she showered and dressed quickly.

A few minutes later Akane was seated at the dinning room table enjoying another one of Kasumi’s fine meals. She had overslept that morning and found that the other members of her family had already eaten. This was okay with Akane. She found she didn’t mind eating alone, as it gave her more time to ponder her thoughts on Ranma. She was forced out of her reverie however when she heard a sudden sloshing noise, as if a bucket of water had been emptied.

From outside Akane heard Ranma-chan give a squeal of surprise.

“Whatcha do that for!” Ranma-chan yelled, obviously quite annoyed. She looked around for the culprit, coming face to face with him only when she turned her gaze upwards.

“Ranma baaaaybeeee!” Happosai squealed as he launched himself from the roof and aimed himself towards Ranma-chan’s chest, which was now completely exposed. She gave him a look of pure disgust before deflecting his advance away with a solid kick that sent him into the stratosphere.

“Get away from me you pervert!”

Soun and Genma-panda looked up from their game of shogi just in time to see their master sail effortlessly through the air.

“Farewell master, farewell,” Soun said, his eyes misting with tears of unmistakable joy while Genma-panda held up a sign that read,

“Don’t hurry back.”

“I’m gonna get that old freak,” Ranma-chan muttered, her frustration and anger evident in her tightly clenched fists. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her, covering herself. She stalked towards the house, a scowl still etched upon her face.

She didn’t know who she hated more, the old ghoul or the old freak. All she knew was that both had made her life a living hell. If it weren’t for her love of martial arts and her love for….Ranma-chan shook her head as if to clear it. Lately, it seemed no matter where her thoughts started out they always ended up on Akane. She smiled to herself. She could think of worse things to think about, many of them in fact.

Akane watched silently as Ranma-chan rushed past her, noting the fact she was displaying a modicum of feminine modesty for once. When would grandfather Happosai ever learn? Akane supposed he couldn’t help himself. He was just a first class pervert at heart. His need to touch a woman so great he grew weak without it. Akane smiled at the memory of sewing the “girl away” patch on him. He had deserved it. He had been out of control.

Akane heard the sound of water running as Ranma started up the shower. She pushed herself to her feet and brought her empty plate into the kitchen. There she found Kasumi humming idly to herself as she went about washing dishes.

“Ohayo Oneechan,” Akane greeted her older sister. Kasumi turned around at the sound. A bright smile painted on her face.

“Ohayo Akane.”

“As usual it was delicious,” Akane said holding out her empty plate. Kasumi took it, adding it to the other dishes she’d been washing.

“Thank you Akane.” Kasumi replied. Akane stood there and listened as her sister once again began to hum to herself.

Kasumi’s ability to take everything in stride simply amazed Akane. After their mother had died Kasumi had accepted her role as surrogate instantly, never once flinching from her duty to the family, even though it meant giving up most of her freedom and a life of her own. She was so patient and understanding. Most times everyone just took for granted that she would always be there when they needed her. Akane wondered idly if Kasumi ever longed for something more.

“Akane?”

She was jolted out of this thought at the sound of Kasumi’s voice.

“Hai?”

“I’ve noticed that you and Ranma-kun have been getting along much better lately.”

“Uh….well….that is….” Akane stammered, not knowing how to respond to her sister’s comment.

“I think its wonderful Akane-chan.’ Kasumi beamed. “It’s about time you two stopped fighting.”

Akane felt the blush begin to creep into her cheeks and was grateful that Kasumi had her back to her.

“I know father and Uncle Saotome are quite pleased. You will make a wonderful bride someday.”

Akane swallowed hard at this last comment, not knowing how to respond. She knew their fathers were determined to see them married. They had on more than one occasion tried to get the job done through less than honorable means. Of course it wasn’t as if she and Ranma were ready for marriage any time soon, not after the last attempt. There were still too many things they needed to work out between them. All the pressure their families had put on her and Ranma had only managed to push them further from each other. She just wished she could enjoy being with Ranma. Have a chance to really get to know him, to be his friend as well as his fiancée without all the pressure and reminders of her duty to the family. Akane breathed an inward sigh of relief when Kasumi went back to humming.

She was about to make her exit when she heard Ranma calling her from the porch. She hadn’t even realized he had come back downstairs.

“Looks like you are being summoned Akane.” Kasumi said, sending her little sister a “knowing” smile from over her shoulder. Akane once again blushed.

“H-hai….” She managed before retreating towards the sound of Ranma’s voice. She walked swiftly to the back door, a smile finding her as she saw Ranma standing by the koi pond, his gaze searching for her.

“Ranma,” she called out to him. At the sound of her voice Ranma turned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. She took a step off the porch to join him in the yard but was knocked back by the sudden explosion that took out a good portion of the wall surrounding the Tendo home. Standing in the center of the debris was none other than Shampoo, scantily clad in a form fitting outfit.

“My wall!!” Soun Tendo cried, a sob escaping him. He knew he should be used to this sort of thing happening. Lord knew the repair bills had skyrocketed since the Saotomes had moved in. There was always some chaotic event surrounding Ranma. Trouble seemed to find him wherever he went.

“Aiya Airen!” Shampoo cried racing towards Ranma and glomping onto him. Ranma cringed visibly as Shampoo snuggled her face into his chest.

“H-hey!”

“Shampoo so happy Ranma no run from Shampoo today. Mean Ranma take Shampoo to date?”

“D-date?” Ranma stammered, expecting Akane’s mallet to come crashing down atop his head at any moment. He looked at his iinazuke and saw her anger as evidenced by the bright blue battle aura that surrounded her.

“Getoffame Shampoo!” Ranma tried, desperate to untangle himself from Shampoo’s grip.

He threw another glance at Akane and to his amazement saw that her fury wasn’t directed at him this time, but rather at Shampoo. For once she wasn’t automatically assuming it was all his fault. The realization both pleased and astounded him. It showed him that the new found understanding between them meant something to her, maybe as much as it had meant to him.

Akane felt her fury rising to dangerous heights. Just who did that Amazon bimbo think she was anyway? How dare she come barging in here, destroying property and throwing herself at Ranma as if she had every right to do so.

He’s mine! Akane’s mind screamed. She was amazed by the sudden fierceness of the thought. I’m not about to let anyone take him from me. Not after we’ve come so far in realizing what’s between us. Not ever! She reached up into hammerspace and pulled down her mallet.

Akane stalked across the yard toward an unsuspecting Shampoo, who was still tightly snuggled against Ranma’s chest, her eyes closed. Gritting her teeth Akane raised her mallet, poised to strike. Before she could put her plan into effect however there came a loud swooshing noise as Mousse launched himself from a nearby tree.

“Shampoo!” he cried before mistakenly grabbing Akane from behind and giving her a tight squeeze. Akane reacted on reflex, bringing her mallet up instantly and connecting it to Mousse’s face with a hard smack.

“Sham….Shampoo….” he muttered before wilting slowly to the ground in an unconscious heap.

“Honestly!” Akane griped staring down at the Chinese boy lying at her feet. “Blind baka!” She turned her attention back to Ranma. She noticed he was still struggling to get out of Shampoo’s grasp.

“Come on Shampoo leggo!”

Akane increased her grip on the mallet, preparing to pick up from where she had been so rudely interrupted. Unfortunately for her it was not to be as there was a sudden anger filled cry from behind her.

Now what! She thought her irritation growing. She turned to see Ukyo standing atop the part of the wall that hadn’t been demolished by Shampoo. She was brandishing her fighting spatula.

“Get away from Ranchan you Amazon hussy!”

Shampoo’s head snapped up at the insult. She let go of Ranma, much to his relief, and turned her attention towards Ukyo an, angry glare lighting in her eyes.

“Who you calling hussy, spatula girl!”

“Hey sugar,” Ukyo taunted. “If the shoe fits….”

Shampoo gritted her teeth, fury slowly rising within her. How dare this unworthy girl speak to her in such a manner, she was a great warrior of her tribe after all. She would show Ukyo what it meant to come up against such a warrior. The pride of the amazons demanded it.

“Those is fighting words! Shampoo make you regret them!”

“Now wait just a second….” Ranma interjected much to Akane’s annoyance.

“Stay out of this Ranchan!” Ukyo warned, her gaze never leaving Shampoo. “I’m not afraid of the little hussy.”

To prove it Ukyo grasped three of her throwing spatulas and with a quick flick of her wrist sent them flying towards Shampoo.  
In a swift motion that was almost graceful Shampoo launched herself backward through the air. She flipped and twisted deftly, landing lightly on her feet. The spatulas shot into the ground where she had been only seconds before.

“That best you can do?”

The taunting tone in Shampoo’s voice made Ukyo grit her teeth in anger. She’d make the Amazon bimbo pay for that. But before she could launch another attack, there was a sudden gust of wind that swirled about them, carrying with it a sea of black rose petals. An unmistakable and maniacal laugh followed. There was only one person a laugh like that could belong to.

She came, flying over the wall in a jump split, twirling her ribbon from which the black rose petals flowed, her green leotard accenting her slender figure. She landed with the grace of a champion gymnast.

“Ranma darling, It is I, your one true love, Kodachi the black rose.”

“What do you mean his one true love?” Ukyo cried. “I’M his one true love you jackass!”

“You both wrong. Shampoo airen’s one true love! Is law!”

“You wicked, wicked girls, you shall not keep me from my darling Ranma-sama.”

“Hey!” Ranma yelled his patience at its end. There was nothing he hated more than being treated like some sort of prize in their little war. As if he weren’t a person with feelings of his own. The only one who didn’t treat him that way he realized was Akane.

“Don’t I get some sort of say in this?” He glanced at Akane, giving her a painful look of regret. He could see the frustration in her eyes and could empathize wholeheartedly.

“Saotome!” Ranma’s gaze flew toward the sound. The voice belonged to Mousse who had come to and gotten to his feet.  
“How dare you try and take my Shampoo! You will die Saotome!”

With that he began to launch a series of weapons hidden beneath his voluminous robes. Ranma’s quick reflexes kicked in instantly and he dodged the barrage of chains, knives, and other assorted arsenals that flew out at him with enormous speed, his superior skill as a martial artist allowing him to avoid Mousse’s attack easily.

“Mousse,” Ranma yelled impatiently, his anger filling his words. “How many times do I gotta tell ya? I don’t want Shampoo!”

With this sudden declaration came smug smiles from both Ukyo and Kodachi. Meanwhile Shampoo simmered with new anger and Akane simply blinked uncomprehendingly. Would he never cease to amaze her?

Instead of soothing Mousse’s anger like Ranma thought it would his words only seemed to spur the Chinese boy on.

“How dare you act as if Shampoo isn’t good enough for you, you will pay for that remark Saotome!”

Fueled on by his own words Mousse let loose an even bigger assault, hurling even more weapons at Ranma, and at faster speeds. Ranma’s reflexes were excellent and he was doing a pretty good job of avoiding any injury. Still, he knew he had to do something. He couldn’t keep dodging forever, yet he was reluctant to cause Mousse any further humiliation. Shampoo on the other hand had no such qualms when it came to humiliating Mousse.

The cold water from the hose hit the Chinese martial artist square in the back, activating his curse instantly.

There came a loud, irritated quack from under the long robes that now lay sprawled across the lawn. What emerged was a white duck with glasses perched atop its head. Mousse brought them down across his eyes, his head drooping when he saw the one who had sabotaged him had been the violet haired Amazon.

“Good grief, what is this, another day at the circus?” Nabiki’s voice quipped, startling Akane. She hadn’t even heard her sister come up behind her. “Why didn’t you tell me Akane? I could have charged admission.”

Akane let out a frustrated growl, “Nabiki!”

She fought to control the urge she had to upend her mallet over her sister’s head. She wondered about Nabiki, sometimes. This was no time for jokes of - course it, being Nabiki she was probably serious. Anything to make a buck… that was her motto.

Akane knew she should be used to all this by now. The chaos that seemed to follow Ranma had become almost like routine, still it unnerved her to no end. It was a wonder that she and Ranma had even a moment of peace.

“Ranma,” Shampoo’s anger tinged voice filled the air. “What you mean you no want Shampoo? Would rather have something else no?”

Before Ranma could reply Shampoo turned the hose on herself. Ranma felt the familiar fear creep up into his spine. The memories of being tossed into the pit of starving cats a stark imprint of pain emblazoned into his brain forever. He shivered visibly. Shampoo was past angry. She was furious and she intended to make him pay.

“K-keep it a-away from me!” he stammered, his fear threatening to overwhelm him. He backed away slowly, his eyes never leaving Shampoo’s cursed form, his arms outstretched in a warding off gesture.

“Mrrrrrow.”

“S-stay back!”

With a small hiss neko-Shampoo charged Ranma. He let out a fearful shriek and began sprinting around the yard, the light pink cat hot on his heels.

Nabiki watched the whole scene with a sardonic grin. “I have to say one thing for him. Things are never boring as long as he is around.”

She shifted her gaze to an extremely perturbed Akane. “Not to mention he’s a wellspring of financial opportunity.”

Akane felt her temper begin to rise, another notch. How much more of this was she supposed to take anyway?

She watched her iinazuke and the utter terror in his eyes as Shampoo advanced on him. If he were exposed to her cursed form for much longer he would revert to the neko-ken. She couldn’t let that happen. He was too dangerous in that state.

As if she and Ukyo had suddenly shared the same thought, another barrage of throwing spatulas hurled through the air landing between Shampoo and Ranma, cutting off Shampoo’s advance.

Neko-Shampoo stopped in her tracks, training her gaze upon her attacker, emitting a feral snarl.

“Back off fleabag,” She shouted. “You leave Ranchan alone!”

Neko-Shampoo glared at Ukyo for a moment but had no time to contemplate a retaliation, for she quickly had to doge Kodachi’s ribbon as the black rose launched her own attack.

“You will not hurt my darling Ranma-sama!” she announced, going of in another gale of hysterical laughter.

Ranma shuddered. He didn’t know which he was more afraid of… Shampoo’s cursed form or Kodachi the black rose. He decided it was a toss up.

Neko-Shampoo was not to be put off however as she quickly returned her attention to Ranma, and continued her advance. He didn’t wait for her to get any closer as he made yet another mad dash around the yard to get away from her.

“Look at him.” Genma said, stepping up beside Akane, disgust in his voice, the steam from the recently emptied hot water kettle rising slowly off him.

Akane glared at him. Ranma wouldn’t have such a deathly fear of cats if it hadn’t been for Genma’s stupidity in trying to teach Ranma the neko-ken in the first place. Honestly, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that throwing your eight year old child into a pit of starving cats after covering him in fish sausage would leave said child with severe mental scarring. Akane felt the sudden urge to whack Genma upside the head with her mallet.

“I am so ashamed.” Genma bellowed to anyone who would listen. “I can’t bear to see my son like this!”

He waited until Ranma made another mad dash by him and then he reached out and grabbed his son by the front of his red shirt.

“Ranma!” he cried, lifting his son off the ground with his powerful grip. “You’re acting like a girl!”

With that he gave a heave and tossed Ranma toward the koi pond. Ranma landed with a splash, feeling the change sweep through him.

She came up coughing and sputtering water, her fear forgotten for the moment as her anger replaced it.

“Whatcha do that for!” she yelled, glaring at her Oyaji. “Stupid old man!”

As if on cue Kuno suddenly appeared through the hole in the wall made by Shampoo.

“Ah, pigtailed girl, it is I, Tatawaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, come to bestow his love upon thee. Say you will but agree to date with me.”

Ranma-chan felt her stomach heave at the mere thought. I think I’m gonna be sick! Before she could react however another angry voice sounded.

“Ranma, finally I found you again! Today is the day I will make you pay Saotome!”

Ryoga.

“That’s it. I’m outta here!” With one single bound Ranma-chan launched herself up and over the wall. She landed gracefully on the other side and took off running. As she ran she recalled the words that Madam Machiko had uttered to Akane. “There is much chaos that surrounds you. It doesn’t come for you, but for another, this other.”

That was an understatement she thought bitterly. She knew if she ever hoped to have any sort of future with Akane she would have to try and put and end to the madness that surrounded her, starting with all her unwanted fiancées.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. She had looked forward to spending a quiet day with Akane. Maybe take a walk and explore this new found relationship of theirs some more, especially the kissing part. She blushed as she remembered. It had been so nice.

She sighed slowing her run to a trot. She threw a glance over her shoulder. No one had followed her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Kami for small favors. She stopped trotting and began to walk. She wouldn’t be able to go home for awhile. Not until she was sure they had all gone, best to keep out of sight for now. With this thought in mind she headed for her secret hiding place.


	6. Thoughts, Desires and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane take refuge under a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has strong LIME themes!

It was a few hours later when Akane found her. She knew Ranma often came here to think. It was the first place she’d thought to check, considering his first choice and favorite spot, the Tendo roof had been out of the question.

For a few minutes she just stood there watching her iinazuke. Ranma-chan was sitting quietly beneath the bridge, her legs drawn up to her chest, her head resting gently on her knees. A slight breeze ruffled her scarlet mane. Akane could see why Kuno had become so smitten with her. She supposed it seemed only fitting that since Ranma was extremely handsome as a male, his female half would be as equally beautiful. She sighed shifting the weight of the picnic basket she held and began walking toward her fiancée.

“Ranma?”

Startled, Ranma-chan looked up at the sound of someone calling her name, her body suddenly tense and ready. When she saw who the owner of the voice was she relaxed, a smile lighting up her pert face.

“Hey Akane.”

Akane smiled back obviously pleased that Ranma-chan was happy to see her.

“Whatcha got there?” she asked pointing to the picnic basket Akane held. Akane looked down, startled to find she’d almost forgotten. Her smile grew as she held it up.

“Lunch.”

Ranma-chan gave her a wary stare. Akane was not known for being the world’s best cook. In fact she was quite terrible at it. Ranma-chan winced inwardly at the memory of the cookies she had tried to bake for her. She’d been sick for almost a week after eating them.

“Ah….”

Akane frowned, her temper slipping a bit. “Don’t worry.” She said somewhat miffed. She had read Ranma-chan’s mind instantly. “I asked Kasumi to throw something together.”

Ranma-chan breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh.”

“You don’t have to look so relieved you know! Honestly! I even brought you this!” Akane reached into the basket and brought out a thermos of hot water. She thrust it at Ranma-chan angrily.

“Th-thanks Akane,” Ranma-chan said somewhat sheepishly, taking the thermos and upending it over her head. The change was quick. He felt himself return to normal and was grateful for it.

He searched his iinazuke’s eyes. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with her. Things had been going too well between them. He desperately hunted for some way to appease her anger. Finally he lowered his eyes and whispered a sincere apology.

Akane blinked, stunned. Even with all the progress they had made she had still expected him to lash back at her like he always did. With something along the lines of it wasn’t his fault she almost always managed to poison him with her cooking. Instead he had said he was sorry. Akane wondered briefly if she were dreaming. Maybe this sudden change in him really was permanent.

She felt her anger die quickly with his sincerity and the smile returned to her face once more.

“It’s okay Ranma.” She handed him the blanket she held in her other hand and he spread it out quickly beneath him. Akane moved to join him, setting the picnic basket beside her. “I guess I can’t really blame you. I haven’t exactly mastered the art of cooking now have I?”

Her smile grew at the joke she’d made at her own expense. It made Ranma’s heart thump in his chest. She really was beautiful when she smiled. He swallowed hard.

“Sorry I left you alone to deal with that mess,” he said. “I just had to get outta there.”

Akane sighed wholeheartedly. “It’s okay Ranma. It wasn’t that bad actually. Oh, we thought there might be trouble when Ukyo threatened to have Shampoo fixed, but other than that the clean up went smoothly.”

Ranma blinked, suddenly stunned into silence. Akane saw this and began to laugh. Slowly the corners of Ranma’s mouth began to lift, Akane’s laughter penetrating through his astonishment.

“You are kidding right?” he asked.

Akane shook her head. “I believe her exact words were, you deserve to be spayed you rotten fleabag. She even waved her spatula in neko-Shampoo’s face as if to say she wouldn’t mind performing the operation herself.”

They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into gales of hysterical laughter. It was several minutes before they got hold of themselves. Akane had to wipe at her eyes. She had laughed so hard she had cried.

“That Ucchan.”

Akane nodded in agreement. She had to admit she liked Ukyo despite the fact that she was a rival for Ranma’s affection.

“Yeah, it was close there for a minute. I really thought she meant to do it. That was really cruel of Shampoo to use her curse like that.”

Ranma shuddered and Akane put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her attempt to comfort him, appreciating the gesture.

“I take it Ryoga never caught up with you?” she asked, quickly removing her hand, slightly embarrassed. He noticed this and felt a pang of disappointment at the loss of her touch.

“No.”

“I wasn’t sure. He took off so fast and in the wrong direction.”

Ranma grimaced. That boy could get lost in his own backyard.

“How did you get rid of Kuno?”

It was Akane’s turn to grimace. “I managed to kick him into the stratosphere but not before Nabiki sold him more pictures of your girl half.”

She watched as Ranma’s jaw clenched in anger. It slowly subsided into a look of resignation. She hated to see it there. Once again she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ranma.”

He looked at his iinazuke then, his eyes questioning. “Why, Akane? It’s not your fault.”

Akane sighed. “No, but I haven’t made things much easier for you.”

Ranma sat silently not knowing how to respond. She was opening up to him, letting him in, and he didn’t want to screw it up by saying something stupid.

“Akane….” He started only to trail off.

She gave his shoulder a slight squeeze as if to reassure him. “Ranma,” she began, mustering all of her courage to say what was in her heart. “I….I really want to….to try and….make this work. If….if you’re willing that is.”

She stared at him imploringly and held her breath.

“Akane,” Her name was a breathless rush on his lips. Slowly he moved a hand up to cup her face, gently pulling her closer, his lips finding hers as he lost himself in the intoxicating taste of her.

He deepened the kiss as he felt her respond to him, his heart racing as a soft moan escaped her. His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, his tongue snaking out to take a more thorough taste of her.

Akane gasped with the sudden jolt a pleasure that raced along her entire being. His tongue felt warm and oddly erotic as it searched out and found her own. Another moan escaped her as she lost herself in the feel of him. She ran her hands up his broad back, relishing the tingly feeling it gave to the tips of her fingers. Slowly she wound her hands in his hair, forcing his kiss deeper, as wave after wave of pleasure began to wash over her.

Ranma groaned, he could feel his control slipping and fought to get it back. She just tasted so damn good, and he’d been holding back his emotions for so long that it was as if a floodgate had suddenly opened and he was awash with feeling.

Before he could stop himself he found himself easing her onto her back, kissing her the whole time as they went. His hands began to roam up her side stopping when they came to rest along her breast. She gave another gasp as a fission of pleasure suddenly swept through her.

“Ranma….” She breathed his name, her body arching upwards, searching out more contact. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, the urge to feel his naked flesh beneath her fingers almost overwhelming.

He kissed her again, hard, possessive in his urgency. She moaned and he caught it as his lips hungrily devoured hers again and again.

Akane ran her hands urgently over the broad muscles of his firm chest. He felt so good. She was losing herself in him. Suddenly nothing mattered but getting closer to him.

His lips left hers to blaze a trail of kisses down her throat. She groaned, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. He hungrily traced his tongue along her throat, moving slowly up to catch her ear, his lips enveloping her soft flesh. She shivered with the tingly feeling it evoked in its wake as his hand gently kneaded her breast.

Akane was awash with sensations, her breathing slightly labored as she felt Ranma begin to remove the buttons on her blouse. She felt the cool air on her heated skin as he gently pushed the material away, exposing her to him. He slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders with erotic slowness, his fingers lingering to explore every inch of her.

He gently cupped her breast in his strong warm hand, his thumb lightly brushing across her nipple, hardening it instantly. Her breathing began to quicken and she reached up to snake a hand around the back of his head, pulling him down, offering herself to him.

He willingly obliged her, taking her nipple in his mouth and gently teasing it with his lips. She groaned, arching her back, giving him fuller access. He increased his pressure, his lips becoming more urgent, hungry, causing her to gasp and moan at the bolt of pleasure it caused her.

In the back of her mind Akane knew they should stop, that it was too much too fast, yet she wanted him with an urgency that she’d never felt before.

“Ranma….” Her voice was a heated rush, laced with need and a vague sense of resistance as she struggled with herself and her conflicting emotions.

As for Ranma, he was very close to the edge, riding the waves of sensation as they washed over him in a tidal wave of emotion. God, how he wanted her, needed her. Still, he sensed the slight hesitation within her. With every ounce of strength he possessed he reluctantly pulled back. He closed his eyes tightly at the pain of such a withdrawal, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as he fought for and finally won back control.

“Akane….” Her name once again was a whispered rush upon his lips.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him, her gaze a mixture of gratefulness and regret. She pushed herself back up into a sitting position, straightening her clothes as she went.

His gaze finally met hers searching as if to make sure she was okay with what had happened. She saw this and smiled softly, her hand coming up to brush his cheek with a tender caress.

“Wow.” She finally managed in a breathless tone.

“Yeah,” he agreed his voice still a bit husky with desire. He wished with everything he had that he could have her right here and now. He pushed the thought away. He had been right to stop it. It was too much too soon, but oh God how he wanted her.

Akane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If what she had experienced, the pleasure she had felt at simply his touch, could send her to near orgasmic heights she couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to actually have him, all of him. The thought sent a shiver of pleasure and excitement coursing down her spine. She closed her eyes against it.

“Akane?” the concern in Ranma’s voice made her open her eyes and stare at him lovingly.

“That was amazing Ranma.” She whispered softly, longing in her voice. She traced a finger lovingly down the center of his chest.

“You’re amazing Akane.”

Her heart swelled with joy at the compliment as she looked down at him. He looked so sexy lying there on his side, his head resting in the palm of his hand propped up by his elbow, his shirt was still open exposing the firm broadness of his muscular frame, his grey-blue eyes still alight with his desire. It was all she could do to resist lying back down beside him and letting him take her the rest of the way to heaven.

She noticed something else in his eyes, something almost sad. Her heart ached to see it there. She knew he was worried for her, that his nightmare was haunting him, and she longed to take the fear away.

She reached out and took his free hand and gently pulled him into a sitting position. He came up easily, reveling in her touch, no matter how small. She reached around him then enveloping him in her embrace. He closed his eyes and returned the hug, pulling her tightly against himself as if he were afraid to lose her.

She felt so good against him, so soft and warm and strong. He breathed in her scent, reveling in it. For once in his life, even if only for an instant, Ranma felt peace.

They simply held each other for a few more moments before reluctantly breaking the embrace.

“So,” Akane began, interjecting her voice with amusement, her eyes alight with mirth. “I take it this means you are willing. To try and make this work that is.”

Ranma stared dumbly at her for a second before a wide grin broke out on his face.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Akane nodded, her own smile surfacing. “Okay then, I will make a promise to you right now to try and listen to you before jumping to conclusions, and to refrain from using my mallet on you unless absolutely warranted.”

Ranma considered her words. He had already noticed her attempting this several times since yesterday. It was a huge step forward for them simply talking like this, addressing the problems that seemed to always arise in their relationship. The fact that she was willing to acknowledge one of her worst faults and try and change it told him that she wanted this as much as he did.

“Thank you Akane.”

She nodded.

“And I promise that I will try my best not to cause you to want to smash me with your mallet. I know I sometimes say things without thinking them through or I end up sticking my foot in my mouth.”

Akane’s heart rejoiced at his words. The fact that he was admitting them filled her with such hope that they really could make this work.

She held out a hand for him to shake, making it official.

He glanced down at it then back up to her face, a soft smile lit up his eyes as he leaned in and placed a light kiss upon her lips.

Akane responded instantly, savoring the taste of him. Slowly she reopened her eyes and stared softly at him, she could spend forever getting used to his sweet kiss.

“Hmm… that was nice Ranma, but I think you’d better take care of that before….” She pointed to his unbuttoned shirt, unable to finish her sentence.

He looked down to where she was pointing and then back up at her, a seductive smile forming on his face, his tone suggestive, “Before what Akane?”

She felt herself flush, more with the impure thoughts his words evoked than with embarrassment.

“Ranma!”

She felt a, warmth spread through her at his low chuckle. It was such a sweet sound, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay Akane, I’ll take care of this and you unpack that picnic basket cuz I’m starving.”

Akane smiled, “You’re still hungry Ranma?”

Ranma stopped in mid-button and stared at her. He saw the mischief in her eyes and gave her another of his dazzling seductive smiles. His eyes locking with hers, as he inched closer.

“Starving….” He let the suggestive statement hang in the air.

Akane swallowed hard, the look he was giving her was almost enough to undo her. She took in a deep breath and shook herself out of the less than pure thoughts it evoked.

“Damn you Ranma.” She said playfully when she could finally speak. At this his face broke into a wide grin.

“You started it Akane.”

“I did not!”

Ranma laughed wholeheartedly at her sudden indignation. Much to her chagrin Akane found herself smiling. She gave him a playful smack to which he feigned injury.

“Ranma no baka!” she said, but there was no trace of malice in her voice and her eyes were still alight with laughter. Ranma simply reveled in it, his heart sharing her happiness.

She twisted deftly and reached behind her to where the picnic basket sat almost forgotten. She grasped it and brought it around.

She began pulling out the goodies that Kasumi had so carefully packed. Lots of rice, soba noodles, curried chicken. Ranma’s stomach gave a loud growl at the sight, making Akane giggle.

“Here hentai, have some rice,” she teased, passing it to him. He took it gratefully and gobbled it down.

“You know,” she continued, “This deal of ours means you’re going to have to do something about all those fiancées of yours.”

Ranma stopped in mid-bite and sighed. “Hai, I know.”

Akane heard the defeated tone in his voice and stifled a sudden sharp pang of hurt. She trained her gaze out over the sparkling blue water, unable to look at him as she asked, “Does it really bother you that much Ranma? Having to give them up?”

“Huh?” he said stupidly, totally caught of guard by the remark.

Akane sighed heavily. “I guess I can’t blame you in a way. Shampoo, Ukyo, even Kodachi, they’re all prettier than me, they can cook, they’re strong martial artists, how can you not admire that? I just wish I….”

“Careful what you wish for Akane.”

“Huh?” her gaze turned to him quickly at the seriousness in his voice. She stared into his gray-blue eyes and her heart swelled and ached with her love for him. If only she didn’t feel so inadequate sometimes.

“You just don’t get it do you?”

Akane swallowed hard, unable to tear her gaze away from his penetrating stare, his gray-blue eyes imploring her to understand.

“It’s not that I don’t want to give them up Akane.” He stated plainly. “It’s just that I’ve never been really good at this sort of thing. It’s hard for me to talk about this stuff. Feelings are going to get hurt. There is most likely going to be violence as well.”

Ranma could feel his heart begin to hammer in his chest as he continued to stare into her soft brown eyes, so full of desperate hope it shook him down to the core. He guessed his past actions had not done anything to dispel the insecurities she felt. He knew it was up to him to help eradicate all the doubt he had helped to build up in her.

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone Akane.” He sighed, struggling to focus his thoughts. “Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, as annoying as they can be at times they are still people. And even though I may say things without thinking that hurt them I still hate the thought of being the cause of their pain. I care what happens to them yes, but none of them have what you have, none of them ever will.”

She searched his gaze, noting the sincerity in his voice, but still couldn’t comprehend the words.

“I….I don’t understand.”

“My heart Akane,” He stated simply. “I know I didn’t always show it, but you’re the only one who has ever had it.”

She stared at him for a moment longer, her eyes welling with tears of happiness. “Oh Ranma….”

She launched herself at him, throwing her arms about him and snuggling close. After a stunned second he reciprocated the action, once again hugging her to him.

“I’ll figure out a way to deal with my other fiancées.” He promised. “Right now however I’m more worried about these damn nightmares and what might be behind them.”

Akane sobered at this and reluctantly pulled back to stare at him. “I’m worried too Ranma.”

He nodded solemnly. “I know.”

They both sat silently thoughtful for a moment. Then Ranma spoke.

“I don’t want you to be alone at any time Akane. Not until we know more.”

Akane felt her irritation stir. There he went again. She could understand him wanting her to avoid Mount Terror, after all, why go looking for trouble? But she didn’t need a babysitter. Was he suggesting she couldn’t take care of herself? She was a martial artist too or had he forgotten?

“Ranma….”

“Please Akane, promise me.”

“No.”

His eyes hardened at her instant refusal, his sudden frustration evident. He tried vainly to keep it under control, So much for easily agreeing with me. He’d wondered when she would once again begin to fight him over his need to protect her.

“Akane,” his voice warned that he wouldn’t let this one go, not until she complied. “This is not up for negotiation. Promise me.”

“No.” she stated again, her eyes boring into his with her own flare of frustration.

He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm. She could be so stubborn sometimes!

“Akane, I’m not kidding. I don’t want you being alone, it’s too dangerous, we don’t know what we’re dealing with here and you’d be too easy a target. Now promise me.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest in obvious defiance, much to his dismay. He gave an inward groan.

“No, Ranma.” She said hotly. “I don’t need a babysitter. I can take care of myself even if you don’t think so! Face it, if the enemy wants me it doesn’t matter if I’m alone or not.”

He felt his control slip.

“Damn it Akane!” he shouted his frustration finally getting the better of him. She continued to stare at him with stubborn defiance and damn if it didn’t get his blood racing. He had a sudden overwhelming urge to grab her and forcefully kiss the disobedience out of her. After another instant he gave into it.

Akane gasped with surprise as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pulled her to him, his lips hard on hers, demanding she yield to him. If he had to kiss her until she couldn’t think straight to get her to agree with his wishes he would.

She unfolded her arms and pushed against his chest, knowing what he was doing, and trying her best to resist him. It had always been this way between them, each of them vying to one up the other as if in some sort of silent competition.

He felt her resistance and tightened his hold on her, his tongue probing forcefully into her open mouth. She gasped in surprise and delight despite herself.

You can’t win this Akane, he thought, even as he desperately tried to keep his own control from slipping.

“Ranma….” she gasped as his lips momentarily left hers in a brief respite before he devoured them up again. The more she struggled against him the more determined he became in his relentless quest to get her to submit.

“S-stop….” He pulled back at her words, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes glassy with barely restrained desire.

“Promise me.” He said forcefully, his voice husky.

He groaned inwardly when she shook her head. If this went on much longer nothing in the world would keep him from having her.

She watched as an evil glint came into his eye. “No?”

She shook her head again, unable to tear her gaze away, her voice barely a whisper. “No.”

He felt another wave of desire at her words, the thought of making her take them back sending ripples of excitement through him. It was a challenge now. And he never lost a challenge.

His hands slid down to grasp her wrists. He raised them over her head, pinning them there as he pressed her firmly down onto her back. She gave a small gasp trying to squirm out from beneath him. It was to no avail; he held her easily. He was looming over her now, his eyes still holding that evil glint. Akane stared up at him cursing herself at the sudden burst of desire that shot through her.

He stared down at her for a moment longer as he fought to stabilize his control, and then he once again forced his lips onto hers, drawing deeply, pressing his firm body up against hers. She moaned instantly and he caught it, her body arching against his instinctively. Slowly he felt her resistance begin to wane.

Akane tried in vain to resist the pull of his mouth, the electric pleasure shooting through her almost unbearable. She felt herself giving in to him, knowing she couldn’t win this fight. After all Ranma had never lost a battle in his life. And he was treating this like a battle.

She groaned as his mouth continued to assault hers, relentless in its demands. He wouldn’t stop until she agreed to his request, no matter what it cost him.

Finally she couldn’t take anymore, her senses were in overdrive. She felt the steady pulse begin between her thighs and arched instinctively, her body searching instantly for what it craved most. “Ranma….” She gasped then moaned. “Please….”

He pulled back once again at her desperate plea. His control stretched to its limit. He felt himself grow hard as she arched against him and wondered for an instant if the plea was for him to stop or to finish it. He groaned desperately trying to resist the urge to press himself more firmly against her.

She managed to open her eyes slightly to stare at him, her breathing ragged. She gazed into his beautiful gray-blue eyes now burning with unleashed desire. If she pushed him any further there would be no going back.

“Promise me.” The words were said through a force barely controlled, as if by sheer will.

The look he was giving her said he was prepared to take it to the limit. If he had to bring her to the brink to make her promise he would. The knowledge sent a delicious shiver through her as Akane felt the sudden temptation to let him.

When she remained silent he prepared himself to go through with his unspoken threat, half hoping that she would give him a reason to.

“Promise me Akane.” He said his voice husky, low, and firm. It wasn’t a request. “Promise me or I will finish this. One way or another you will do what I ask.”

She felt her heartbeat quicken at his words. “No fair.” Her voice was no more than a whisper as she tried desperately to get control of her breathing.

“Anything goes Akane.” He said haughtily, his gaze boring into her. “Now promise me.”

“But….” She started to protest, but the look in his eyes stopped her. She knew he meant it. She wondered again if she should just give into the temptation even though it would permanently change everything. In the end she reluctantly conceded.

“Okay, Ranma,” she said finally, still breathless. “I promise.”

Ranma felt a pang of disappointment, he’d won, but he’d lost. He pulled back swiftly forcing his desire away with extreme difficulty. He closed his eyes against the pain, still unable to fully comprehend his sudden and fierce need for her. An attraction that was barely contained and stronger than either of them. It was as if something primal had been unleashed ever since he’d gotten that first taste of her.

Akane watched him struggle to pull himself back, still not able to believe he’d gone that far to get his promise. And he would have gone further. Anything goes. It was their school after all, and he practiced it to the letter. No matter the cost.

She sat up slowly, still feeling the residual pressure of his lips on hers, the taste of him still stark in her mind. She should be angry at him. He’d used her desire for him against her. Knowing the promise would be on her honor and she would have to comply. But she couldn’t find any anger, only a continuing firm burning need for him.

She sighed inwardly, she knew his move was costing him now, she could see it in every rigid line of his body. This attraction she had for him was as downright frightening as it was exciting. That was twice now in the span of less than an hour that she’d almost given into her desire and allowed him to take them over the edge.

What was this power he had over her? She shook her head. Whatever it was she apparently had it over him too. He may have won this round, but she knew she would enjoy wielding that power against him. She smiled at that. She had every intention of paying him back.

Ranma sat with his legs drawn up and his arms dangling loosely over his knees. His eyes were still closed and he was taking long deep breaths still concentrating on pulling in his runaway desire. For once he wished for someone to douse him with cold water. The shock of turning into a girl right now might be just what he needed. He debated whether or not to throw himself in the nearby river.

Before he could decide he felt her warm arms come around him from behind, giving him a firm squeeze. Her chin came to rest on his right shoulder as she nuzzled against him. He opened his eyes wide with surprise and then closed them again, savoring her touch.

“You realize I’m going to have to get you for that mister.” She whispered seductively in his ear. Her breath was hot and he groaned as he felt chills suddenly wash over him.

“Akane,” His voice was strained from trying desperately to rein in his still rampant desire. “Don’t do that.”

She felt a wide grin break out on her face. Yes payback was going to be fun. “Don’t do what Ranma?” she breathed, nibbling at his ear sending yet another wave of tingles down his spine.

She felt him shudder, and her smile grew.

“Akane,” He warned. “I’m barely holding on here so cut it out.”

“Oh?” she replied innocently. “But Ranma, I thought it was anything goes.”

His eyes flew open then as he heard her stifle a giggle.

“Akane!!”

At his righteous indignation she tossed her head back, still holding him and laughed out loud.

“That’s it.” He said breaking her grip and turning to scoop her up in his arms. He needed a cold shower and apparently she could use one too. He stood up and headed for the river.

She squealed and thrashed in his arms when she realized what he planned to do.

“Don’t you dare!” she warned, “Ranma!”

“I have to cool you off Akane.” He returned smiling.

“What happened to trying not to give me cause to use my mallet on you?”

He laughed wholeheartedly. “Oh I think you deserve this.”

“Me?” she asked in surprise. “I deserve this, after what you pulled?”

“You saying you didn’t enjoy that little tussle?” he mused, his eyes full of laughter. Although he tried to hide it she still saw traces of desire as well. “I kinda like arguing with you that way. Should have tried it a year ago, would have saved us a lot of trouble.”

She stared at him flabbergasted, forgetting for a moment that he was about to dunk her in the cold water of the river.

Before she could regain her wits he was standing at the water’s edge. He gave her a slight toss straight up and caught her.

“Aaaah!” She squealed wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Ready for your bath Akane?” he asked teasingly.

She held on tighter. “You wouldn’t.”

He raised his eyebrow at that. “Oh wouldn’t I?” he returned. “After all, anything goes.”

With that he gave an easy jump, still cradling her in his arms as they plunged into the refreshingly cool water. Akane gave a short shriek and closed her eyes.

When they resurfaced Ranma-chan was holding her close, smiling sedately at her, “Ah, much better.”

Akane sputtered water, brushing her now plastered bangs out of her eyes. “For, who?” she argued.

Ranma-chan’s smile widened.

“Remind me to mallet you later.” Akane said, but she was smiling back, unable to help herself.

After a few more minutes Ranma-chan hauled them out of the water and slowly walked with Akane back toward the bridge, both settling themselves once again on the blanket.

Akane reached around for the picnic basket. “Here let’s try this again.” She said handing Ranma-chan a bowl full of rice and curry chicken. “Before your stomach starts its familiar protest.”

The redhead reached out and deftly took what she was offering, giving her an appreciative smile.

“Thanks Akane.” Ranma-chan said, and Akane knew she meant for more than just the food. She returned her smile, giving her short nod. Together they ate in silence, neither one of them finding the need to speak.

When they were through Ranma-chan reached out and linked her arm in Akane’s, scooting close. Akane smiled knowing that the redhead was subtlety asking for forgiveness for dunking her in the river. She let out a sigh of contentment, tilting her head so that it rested against her shoulder.

Ranma-chan let her head fall slightly sideways coming to rest atop Akane’s.

They simply sat this way for awhile, thoughts of fiancées and nightmares forgotten for the moment, each content to enjoy being in the other’s company, living just for this present time as if they knew it was all they might have.


	7. Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger shows up in Nerima.

It had been a few days now and as she had suspected, Akane was beginning to regret the promise she had made to Ranma, even if she didn’t regret the way he’d gotten her to agree. She smiled at that. She had to concur arguing with him had become much more fun. For the most part he had been the one to stick near her, taking it upon himself to be her protector as was usual. While this unnerved her it also meant that she got to spend more quality time with him, and it made him feel better about things.

Unfortunately her promise also encompassed her being with someone when he couldn’t be with her, such as at school, as they only had a few classes together. This is where Akane had her biggest problem. She could feel her temper wanting to burst through in her frustration and did everything she could to rein it in. It was simply humiliating. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself she didn’t need someone babysitting her at all times.

She hardly thought that whatever might be stalking her, was going to rear its ugly head at school, but she had been forced into that stupid promise and she couldn’t go back on her word. Therefore she had to make sure she was never alone, she even had to take someone along with her to go to the bathroom! She felt her frustration slip another notch and tried to contain it.

She knew Ranma had only meant to keep her safe but it was getting ridiculous. People were beginning to look at her strangely, especially since they had no clue about what was going on. Neither of them thought it wise to bring up what had happened with Madam Machiko or the fact that Ranma hadn’t had a good night sleep in weeks.

Akane winced inwardly at this. Whatever was triggering the dreams it was getting stronger, more urgent. She wondered idly if that meant the danger was getting closer. Last night he had been subjected to not one but two of the terrifying nightmares. Unable to sleep she had heard his anguished cry from down the hall. His pain had become hers then, and she had gone to him, reassuring him she was okay.

She stifled a frustrated sigh. She hated this helpless feeling. She just wished whatever it was would show itself so she could fight it, anything to get rid of this feeling of powerless dread. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take, or for that matter how much more Ranma could take. She could see the toll it was taking on him and her heart simply ached for him.

The bell suddenly gave a shrill ring signaling the end of class. Akane jumped slightly at the sound, her already frayed nerves walking a tight wire. She got up slowly, wearily. She had made Yuka promise to meet her by her locker. This period was lunch and they were supposed to meet Ranma outside where they could all eat together.

She made her way slowly down the hall through the throng of students crowding around her, her mind still on Ranma and how she could talk him into letting her out of this stupid promise. She knew it wouldn’t be easy. He could be just as stubborn as she was, especially when it came to her safety.

She sighed tiredly. She knew the odds of him relenting were slim. Until this threat presented itself and was dealt with she would just have to put up with the indignity. She gritted her teeth, sometimes sticking to the honor code really sucked.

She came to a halt in front of her locker and opened it deftly, quickly dumping the books she held in her hand and exchanging them for ones she’d need for her later classes. She snatched up the lunch Kasumi had packed for her and then slammed the door shut venting some of her frustration.

She looked around for Yuka. The crowd was thinning quickly now. She glanced up and down the hallway, her irritation growing by the moment. What was keeping that girl anyway? Akane sighed. Sometimes Yuka got sidetracked, especially if a member of the opposite sex was nearby.

Akane waited until the hallways were deserted and still no sign of Yuka emerged.

That’s it, she thought. I’m not waiting any longer. He’ll be angry when he sees me walk out alone, but he can’t say I didn’t try.

With this last thought in mind she pushed herself away from her locker and headed outside to meet Ranma.

As she walked she let her thoughts turn to more pleasant things, like how good Ranma’s warm lips had felt on hers or the tingling feeling he could evoke just by looking at her. She felt her cheeks flame at the thought. Things had gotten pretty heavy the other day, seeing his need for her, feeling her need for him, so strong it was frightening. Ranma had barely been able to pull back. She knew his control was strong, but she also knew if she’d pressed him just a little further it would have been over. He would have given into it, and not only because he wanted to make her promise, but because he would have had no choice.

She shook her head, her breathing quickening with the mere thought. She was amazed at the power of her feelings for him. She’d wanted this for so long, so many bottled up emotions had come rushing up from inside her, overwhelming her. And with this unknown threat looming over her head there was an urgency that had come with them. Something that told her she may not ever get another chance. She’d held onto that, held onto him, like a drowning person would a raft. She’d lost herself in him and in the process had kept the looming darkness at bay.

But it hadn’t been just that. She had wanted him with a fierceness that was barely contained. She marveled at the memory, knowing he felt the same. The way he’d kissed her, with a barely controlled hunger, a ferocity that was as finely honed as his martial arts. She felt a delicious shiver run through her at the thought. When it finally happened it was going to be explosive, she could feel it and the waiting was only going to fuel the charge.

So lost in these thoughts was she that she didn’t notice the strange boy that loomed suddenly in her path. Unfortunately he too seemed to be lost in thought and oblivious to where he was going. They collided, painfully sending Akane’s books and lunch flying.

Akane gave a small surprised “eek” at the sudden and awkward impact that sent her careening backwards to land roughly on the hard ground.

She winced and threw her gazed upward, anger flaring in her eyes. She was about to release a barrage of insults, her temper finally rising full force when she noticed the stranger staring down at her, concern echoing in his deep green eyes.

Akane stopped short, her anger dying as she stared into his troubled gaze. His eyes were mesmerizing. The deepest sea green she’d ever seen, for a moment she couldn’t speak, she simply gaped up at him a dumfounded look on her face.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved tunic that went to his knees, belted at the waist by a mustard colored sash and black pants. His hair was long, just past his shoulders, and white as driven snow, making his eyes even starker by contrast. Akane wondered absently where he had come from.

“Excuse me.” He said extending his hand to help her up, his voice deep and resonating in her ears. “I really should look where I’m going. You aren’t hurt are you?”

“Ah….I, don’t think so.” She replied, still staring at him with an astonished look on her face. She made no move to take his hand.

“My name is Jin. Please forgive me for my clumsiness.”

“Akane,” she offered, numbly. “Akane Tendo.”

Before he could reply, there came a shout full of barely concealed malice. Both she and Jin threw glances in the direction it had come from only to find Ranma standing there, his face full of carefully controlled rage, his eyes penetrating slivers of ice. Slowly Jin turned to face him, his expression one of neutral indifference.

“Get away from her,” Ranma stated, his voice low, guttural, with deadly intention. Akane watched fascinated as his battle aura began to glow, getting brighter as his rage burned.

She wondered for an instant why he was so angry, and then it hit her. He’d seen this stranger standing over her, reaching down toward her and instantly thought she was in danger.

A small amused smile began to form on Jin’s face causing Ranma to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth.

The fear that had surged through him when he saw the stranger bending over Akane, while she lay splayed on the ground had been instant and acute.

Why was she alone? His mind raged. Where was Yuka?

But these thoughts were quickly brushed aside, his fear turning swiftly into deadly anger as the nightmares replayed themselves over in his mind. Haunted by the images he’d been itching to have something solid to take his frustrations out on. If he could’ve found Ryoga and finished the fight the lost boy had so diligently wanted to start a few days ago he would have. Something, anything he could fight down, beat, destroy. Now here was this boy, unknown to him, a stranger looming over his Akane and his already frayed nerves suddenly snapped as he wondered if his nightmares hadn’t suddenly sprung to life.

“I said get away from her. Don’t make me have to tell you again.”

Ranma let the threat hang thickly between them. He felt a surge of confidence burst through him and with it a surge of power, as he reached to draw his ki. He smiled then, a smile laced with grim haughtiness that told his opponent he was going to enjoy sending him to the netherworld.

Jin gave a small grunt of disbelief as if mocking Ranma’s threat.

“I was merely helping her up, but if you insist on a fight, a fight you will get.”

Akane, having come to her senses got up slowly watching with awed fascination as the two squared off. It took a moment to register in her somewhat frazzled mind that Jin was armed with a large bow and several hunter arrows nestled snuggly in a leather quiver harnessed to his back.

Akane’s eyes grew wide, she hadn’t been able to see the weapon when he’d had his back to her. Alarm rang through her mind. She had to warn Ranma!

Before she could utter a word of caution however Ranma was yelling for her to move away. She felt a spark of anger, how dare he keep treating her like some little kid who needed his protection. She only wanted to help him.

She saw his hard expression and cringed inwardly. He was running on blind fury, he’d thought she’d been in danger and finally had something tangible to fight, and he intended to take the target down. Her heart squeezed painfully with love and fear for him.

“Akane get down!” he called to her his ki oozing into his palm, swirling, filling, until it formed a perfect sphere. With a yell of “Moko Takabisha” he unleashed the ball, thrusting it from his palms towards his opponent’s feet. It slammed into the ground and exploded just as Jin leapt through the air, sending fragments of pavement flying everywhere.

Jin twisted deftly in the air landing lithely on his feet a few feet away. He absently wiped away the blood that oozed from a shallow cut on his cheek, caused by the flying debris. He stared at his fingers now tinged with red then fixed Ranma with an angry stare.  
“You will pay for that my friend.”

Ranma’s eyes narrowed even further, his battle aura flickering brightly. His voice was low, deadly.

“I’m not your friend.”

An evil glint lit up Jin’s deep green eyes, a sly smile appearing on his lips. He deftly reached back and pulled his bow free of its harness, grabbing an arrow as he went.

Akane stood in shocked horror as Jin loaded the weapon and aimed it in Ranma’s direction.

By now a crowd of students had started to gather around the combatants, watching with idle fascination as Saotome took on yet another foe.

“Akane what’s going on?” Ukyo’s voice piped up beside her, startling her out of her frozen state. “Who’s that guy?”

Akane shook her head. “It’s all a misunderstanding. I have to stop them before someone gets hurt!”

“Akane wait!” Ukyo called as Akane rushed away, weaving through the hoards of students as she made her way closer to Ranma.

Ukyo gave a frustrated sigh and quickly followed suit. She didn’t know what was going on, but she wasn’t about to stand around and watch when Ranchan might need her help.

Jin trained his arrow on his opponent, the evil glint still shimmering in his eyes. He would teach this stranger what it meant to come up against him and his trusty weapon.

Ranma continued to glare at his adversary, his body tense and ready, his ki surging and flowing through him, washing over his senses, filling him with power. He waited.

Ranma watched as Jin pulled the arrow back, his eyes narrowing as he saw a sudden burst of yellow light and then it was flying at him with a speed he didn’t think possible. It was on him before he could think to move and he braced himself, preparing to deflect it with his forearm. It wasn’t until it was too late that he realized the flash of light he’d seen was actually the boy’s ki being infused into the deadly arrow.

Ranma grit his teeth against the searing pain as it burned the point of impact even as he deflected it. He had no time to consider it however as he found himself spinning and twisting his body away as he dodged another barrage of arrows, the last one just managing to nick the skin above his left ankle, causing him to grimace in pain.

He gave a final roll, getting to his feet quickly. His forearm stung, his ankle throbbed and his anger burned. He glared at Jin, a calm murderous rage gleaming behind his steadfast gaze. Ranma once again gathered his ki, an almost evil glint forming in his eyes. This time he wouldn’t aim it at the boy’s feet.

The ki flowed easily into his palms, forming another bright ball it grew in his hands until it was almost too painful to hold.

Jin watched with fascination as his opponent merely stood there holding the orange ball of ki. He had never seen anyone able to summon and control their ki as easily as this boy had. To be able to channel and hold such a powerful life force took much discipline and skill. His eyes narrowed, this boy was good.

With a sudden yell Ranma charged, vaulting himself though the air. He twisted deftly as he neared Jin his ki blast poised. He executed the move with another roar of “MOKO TAKABISHA!” sending a skyrocketing surge of ki hurdling through the air.

“RANMA NO!!”

Ranma saw the movement out of the corner of his eye before he heard her scream his name, his heart turning to ice at the sound.

Akane!  
She had been running toward the gap between him and his intended target. His eyes widened in fear as he saw she was too close to where the blast was going to impact. Ranma landed and with speed that was barely human launched himself at Akane, scooping her up in his arms and bounding through the air just before his attack touched down.

Jin was fast, launching himself backward in a series of flips. Even so, Ranma’s blast landed with frightening speed where he’d been only moments before causing the ground to shake with thunderous force upon impact, leaving a massive smoking crater in its wake.

Ranma landed swiftly Akane cradled tightly in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, full of fear mixed with love as they searched his.

He felt his heart tighten painfully at the sight. He cursed himself for having launched such a dangerous attack with her so close by. He’d been consumed by rage and fear and had acted on impulse. His heart thudded in his chest. If she’d been hurt he never would have forgiven himself.

He set her down gently, her eyes still searching his imploringly. He felt relief flood him as he realized she was unharmed. It quickly turned to frightened anger as he realized the danger she’d put herself in.

“Dammit Akane! You could have been killed!” The words rushed out of him without thought. “You weren’t supposed to be alone! You promised me!”

Akane felt a stab of pain mixed with guilt at the anger she heard in his voice. Before she could reply he pulled her roughly to him, holding her in a fierce embrace, feeling the reassuring warmth of her body against his, oblivious to the throngs of people watching them.

“Don’t ever do that to me again Akane.” He whispered in her ear. “You scared the hell outta me.”

“Ranma….” She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes as she returned his embrace, hugging him to her as if she were afraid he would disappear.  
Ukyo took in the scene with rapt interest. She felt her heart plummet at the look Ranma was giving Akane, both tender and loving, yet fiercely protective. As if he would die without her.

The pain rose swiftly and Ukyo tamped it back down, her mind refusing to believe what her eyes were so blatantly telling her.

Jin also watched the exchange with a great deal of interest.

Ranma, she had called him Ranma. His mind began to whirl. But it can’t be the same one. Could it?

Jin’s brow furrowed in a deep frown. It couldn’t be. Jin shook his head as if to clear it, but he thought it just might be. He had to think, and he couldn’t very well do it here. With Ranma’s attention otherwise diverted he decided it was time to make his escape.

With a quick jump Jin launched himself up and away, landing with ease on the nearest tree branch. Ranma caught the movement and shouted, instinctively moving Akane behind him.

Until next time then, Jin thought as his eyes met and locked with Ranma’s stern gaze. He gave him a smug smile before bounding off the branch and through the trees, leaving nothing more than a faint rustling of leaves in his wake.

Ranma continued to glare at the spot where the boy had disappeared, as if by doing so it would conjure him up. Still, he had a feeling deep in his gut that he’d be seeing him again soon.

The fireworks over the crowd slowly began to disperse, most of them whispering excitedly behind the backs of their hands at the obvious display of affection that Ranma had shown for Akane.

Ukyo continued to stare at the two of them, unbelieving. This is not happening! She kept telling herself this over and over. But even as she thought it her mind replayed the scene at the carnival. The way he had deliberately run from her while pulling Akane urgently along behind him, the way they had disappeared into the fun house together, and now this, Ranma’s obvious worry for her, his protectiveness. Something had changed between them, something big.

No! Her mind still protested. He’s mine! She can’t have him!

But even as the words sliced through her brain she saw that Akane could, and did have him. She felt her heart give another wrench of pain and did her best to stifle it. Until he told her otherwise she wouldn’t believe it.

“Geez Saotome, you sure know how to make a mess.”

Everyone turned startled glances to stare blankly at Nabiki who had come up silently behind them.

Ranma grimaced when he noticed what she had in her hand, a camera.

“Wouldn’t want you to miss a money shot Nabiki.” He said, sarcasm lacing his tone.

To his ire she merely laughed. He tamped it down he had more pressing things to think about at the moment.

He turned his attention back to Akane, placing his hands upon her shoulders and urging her to look at him. Slowly she did.

“What were you thinking?” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice and failed miserably. She bristled slightly.

“I was only trying to help.” She returned defensively, her temper rising a notch.

“You promised me Akane.” He let the statement hang almost accusingly. Akane winced visibly. She shrugged his arms off her shoulders and he let them drop easily.

“I kept my promise Ranma!” she returned, anger and hurt echoing in her voice. “I’ve been keeping it the last two days even though it’s been humiliating! Did you ever stop to think how a promise like that would make me feel? Like I was useless in your eyes, but I still kept it, for you!”

Ranma felt his anger die as the sudden wellspring of tears rose up in her eyes.

Ukyo and Nabiki watched the exchange, Nabiki with rapt interest and Ukyo in sullen disbelief, both remaining silent, eager to see what would happen next.

“Akane….” Ranma began his voice soft.

“For your information Yuka never showed up Ranma!” Akane continued ignoring him. “I know you’ve been on edge lately, but honestly, Jin was just trying to help me up after we accidentally bumped into each other.”

“Jin?” Ranma replied, his anger once again surging into his tone. “You know his name?” He fixed her with an angry stare. “What else do you know about him Akane?” his voice was accusing, his eyes suggestive as he added, “How well does he know you?”

Akane sucked in her breath as if he’d hit her. Her eyes sparkled with fresh pain. She shook her head slowly trying to rein in her runaway emotions as she bore her gaze into him.

“Do you honestly think that I could have a thing with Jin after what happened between us under the bridge Ranma?” she asked incredulously. “Do you really think that of me?”

Ranma had the decency to blush.

Nabiki raised her eyebrows at the statement, noting Ranma’s sudden embarrassment. Obviously they’d forgotten they had an audience. Beside her she felt Ukyo stiffen.

“I can’t believe this.” She said when he remained silent. “I can’t believe I’m even explaining this, but if you must know, I wasn’t looking where I was going and apparently neither was he.” Akane said, her eyes pinning him with a disgusted stare. “We bumped into each other and I went down. He introduced himself and tried to help me up and almost got himself blown up in the process!”

Ranma winced at her accusing tone. After all he’d done what he’d done because he’d thought she was in danger.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going home. Alone!” She punctuated this last statement for his benefit then brushed past him, too angry to think about going back to class.

He watched her go with a heavy hearted sigh. He’d really blown it this time - it was he who hadn’t taken the time to listen. When he’d heard her speak the other boy’s name an irrational jealousy had risen up instantly. He knew she’d never betray him that way. Why had he even suggested it? He cursed himself silently. He’d have to figure out a way to make it up to her.

Still, the sudden presence of this Jin so close to the swift increase in the frequency of his nightmares had Ranma more than a little curious, no matter how light she’d tried to make their encounter. What did they know about him after all?

Ranma’s brow furrowed as he glanced down at the ugly burn that streaked down his forearm. Was this Jin the warning his nightmares screamed of? He didn’t know, but he was damn sure going to find out.

Slowly he turned and began to follow Akane home. He would tend to his fiancé first, and then he would deal with this Jin.

Ukyo watched him go, her heart still screaming silent cries. He hadn’t even noticed she’d been standing there. When had things changed so drastically! What was going on? Ranma was supposed to look at her like that, not that stupid tomboy! She wanted to scream in frustration.

She bit back the tears that threatened to break free at that moment. She wouldn’t cry, not in front of Nabiki. She would talk to Ranchan and straighten this all out, everything would be okay. It had to be.

With this last thought solidly in her mind Ukyo stalked off toward her restaurant, her large spatula reverberating with every step.

Looks like no one is going back to school today, Nabiki mused, as she went to retrieve the books Akane had dropped. She stared after Ranma a look of determination on her face. Something was going on here.

She knew something was changing between her little sister and Ranma. That much was obvious. They hadn’t had a real fight in days, until now that was, and when she’d seen them at the carnival they’d been laughing and seemed genuinely happy.

The question was, why was it changing? That was something she was truly interested to know. It was as if Ranma had suddenly thrown out all his fears where her sister was concerned overnight. She knew he’d professed his love for Akane on Mount Phoenix, but he’d quickly reverted to his old ways soon after. So, what had made him suddenly decide to rethink his feelings for her?

Nabiki pondered this thought for a moment, her analytical mind working overtime. He was hiding something she just knew it.

Akane had also been very receptive to his obvious affections. She had evidently made a promise to him, one that she hadn’t been thrilled about. Since when did Akane ever do something she didn’t want to do? And what was this about an incident under the bridge? That really had her interest piqued. Had Ranma and Akane….she shook her head at the thought. They wouldn’t. Or would they?

Ranma you dog! She thought a wide grin suddenly appearing on her face. As for the rest of it, she had her sources it was only a matter of time before she found out the reasons behind his sudden change of heart. Whatever it was, she was glad it was finally happening. Her sister deserved some happiness and it was obvious Ranma held that for her. Now if he could just keep from screwing it up.

She was about to turn and head back toward the school when she heard a familiar voice.

“Saotome you cretin, come out I say!”

Kuno.

He had heard whisperings as the students began to gossip about what had transpired between Ranma and some strange boy and had come to assure Ranma’s ultimate defeat. He burst through the trees holding his bokken straight out for maximum effect.

“For putting my fair Akane in danger I shall smite thee!”

Nabiki simply shook her head. She sighed wholeheartedly. When would the fool ever learn?

She began walking toward him as he busily looked around, searching for Ranma. She tapped him on the shoulder.

“Uh….Kuno baby?”

He whirled around at her touch. “Ah, Nabiki Tendo, tell me, where is that vile Saotome hiding?

“You just missed him Kuno baby.” She said gently easing her arm around his. She gave him a large smile. “Now for a small fee…” she began as she gently led him back towards the school.


	8. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma tries to apologize and explain himself with heartfelt confessions.

Akane was still fuming when she opened the window to her room and hauled herself up onto the roof. She found a comfortable spot and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head easily on her knees. She gave a tired sigh. She knew Ranma often came up here to think and she figured it was as good a place as any for her to try and put her head straight.

Akane closed her eyes against the conflicting emotions that surged through her. She heard his voice come back to her, accusing in its tone. What were you thinking? You promised me Akane. She felt her heart wrench with pain at the words. It hurt to know he thought she’d let him down.

Akane grit her teeth against it. Damn him anyway, she thought angrily. She had been trying to help him after all. And she hadn’t forgotten her promise! But that wasn’t really what hurt, well not most of all anyway, what really hurt was the anger he’d displayed when she’d tried to explain the situation with Jin. The accusing way he’d suggested that she might have a thing for him, or that she might have let him do to her what Ranma had done. Did he really think after what they’d shared that she would do anything to betray him? Would he use it as an excused to deny his feelings for her again? Didn’t he know by now that he was the only one for her?

Akane felt a tear escape down her face and wiped it away angrily, she wouldn’t cry, she just wouldn’t. She reached once again for her anger and found it. He always treated her as if she were some sort of porcelain doll that could break at any minute, and he completely undermined her skills as a martial artist. He hadn’t even bothered to hear her out.

She stopped short at this last thought. How often had she done the same to him? Automatically assuming he was at fault for the situations she’d found him in. Never truly letting him explain, too many, she thought sadly. Now she knew how it felt. She gave another tired sigh, squeezing her eyes tighter against another onslaught of pain. Why did her relationship with him have to be so hard?

“Akane?” his voice was soft, almost pleading. She jumped slightly, startled and slowly opened her eyes. His stealth unnerved her sometimes she hadn’t even heard him come up onto the roof.

She eyed him warily. He could see the constant warring emotions fighting their battles in her rich brown eyes and wondered idly which ones were winning. He hoped it would be the ones that would forgive him.

“Can I sit down?” he asked gently, gauging her reaction. He couldn’t see a battle aura forming, that was a good sign. She said nothing however, her gaze moving away from him to stare out past the yard below.

He moved lithely and sat beside her, hoping against hope that she would let him apologize. He couldn’t really blame her for being angry this time. It had been all his fault after all. The fact that she hadn’t produced her mallet to bash him over the head was also a good sign. After all what he had said to her would definitely constitute a malletable offence.

He took a deep breath and began.

“Akane, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I really am.” He waited to see if she would say something, when she didn’t, he pressed on.

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I should have heard you out.” He paused, his tone willing her to look at him. “I never meant to hurt you Akane. Please believe me.”

At the sincerity in his voice she turned to stare wistfully at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight.

“Believe you?” She asked a sad kind of calm in her voice. “How can I Ranma, when you don’t believe in me?”

He winced visibly at her words, pain flaring in his beautiful eyes. He swallowed hard against the lump that had suddenly risen in his throat. It was another moment before he could find his voice.

“I do believe in you Akane.” he told her his voice breaking with emotion.

“Do you?” she returned haughtily, her tightly reined in anger suddenly surging to the surface. “You have a funny way of showing it Ranma!”

“Akane….”

“No!” she shouted, turning her body so that she faced him completely, her face red with anger. “I can’t believe that even after….after what we….after I trusted you to do….that you would even think….” She stammered, too furious and embarrassed to push the rest of the sentence out.  
She turned roughly away from him then, her anger so great that she didn’t trust herself not to hit him.

Ranma’s heart was hammering in his chest, his emotions a swirling mass of pain, fear, and longing that threatened to overwhelm him. His mouth went suddenly dry as he desperately reached for the words to reassure her.

He had never been good at this sort of thing and he found himself floundering for something, anything to say. His heart continued to hammer so fast he thought it might burst from his chest at any moment.

“Akane….” He tried again, forcing his fear back with sheer determination of will. “Please Akane….”

“Please what!” she said whirling on him again. “Please don’t be upset Akane? I didn’t mean to do those things to you Akane? I didn’t mean to make you feel like that Akane?” She blurted, the tears suddenly breaking through in her anguish. She wiped them away, furious at herself.

“Go ahead and say it Ranma. I’ve been waiting for the last few days, wondering if it was coming, holding my breath for the moment when you would take it all back. Just like you did after Jusendo! Just like you ALWAYS do!”

Ranma recoiled as if he’d been slapped, his eyes going wide. She had once again jumped to a conclusion, and a conclusion that had him flabbergasted. He could understand her being upset about his implied accusations where Jin was concerned, but what in the world had made her think that he was going to pretend away what had happened between them? When had he given her even any inclination? He knew his past actions weren’t encouraging, but had she really been waiting, expecting the worst to happen? Had he really instilled that fear in her?

“Akane, I never….”he began only to have her cut him off once again.

“No, you never Ranma, you never take into consideration the effects your actions have on other people. You never deal with all the chaos you create. You never mean any of it. You are just a poor innocent bystander who never asked for any of it right?”

Ranma felt his anger flare at her words, his eyes narrowing on her.

“My actions Akane,” he blurted, “What about your actions huh? You rushed headlong into a fight with complete disregard for your own safety and nearly got yourself killed, and I would have been the one to land the fatal blow. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me? Did you even consider it? Did you!”

She glared at him then, her face a mixture of anger, pain and guilt. Her emotions building to a fever pitch, how dare he throw that in my face! She thought, the anger she had restrained for the past two days finally releasing itself as she swung her hand out to slap him. He caught her wrist easily, holding it in a vice grip. His eyes locked on hers then, his gaze a stormy mix of anger, pain and….desire?

Before she had time to comprehend what was happening he had jerked her firmly forward his lips suddenly consuming hers, his kiss hard, demanding her response. She gave a gasp of protest that he caught eagerly, his emotions taking over as his mouth continued to devour hers hungrily. She resisted at first her free hand pushing against his chest, her shock at his actions momentarily taking over then she was returning his kiss, her mouth as hungry as his. She moaned softly, all resistance gone.

Their breathing was ragged when he finally released her from the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him fixedly, cursing herself silently for wanting him to kiss her like that again. When he spoke his voice was low, almost raw.

“I don’t know how or where you got the idea that I was going to deny what happened between us under the bridge, but that is false.” He said forcefully, and she saw he was raw with need, barely controlled desire flaming in his beautiful eyes.

“Make no mistake Akane.” He continued some of that desire transferring into his voice. “I want nothing more than to explore what happened between us even further. You have no idea how much I want you right now, or how hard it is to hold myself back. It….it hurts.”

She swallowed hard her heart still jack hammering, his words touching off every nerve ending in her being. She simply stared at him, unable to speak. He was wrong. She knew how hard it was for him to hold himself back, she knew firsthand, for it took everything she had not to reach up then and pull his lips back to hers. Slowly he released her wrist, and she noticed him physically struggle to pull his remaining desire back under control. It took several minutes. When he was finally able to speak, his voice was laced with emotion.

“Akane, I want you to know that I realize you’d never do anything to betray me. It was stupid of me to even imply it. It’s just….when you knew his name, when you came to his defense I don’t know. Something in me snapped. It was like this sudden primal urge that screamed you were mine, not his. So I lashed out at you, I was just jealous. I can’t seem to help it where you are concerned.”

He let his gaze drop then, not wanting her to see the shame in his eyes.

A light began to dawn for Akane. “You mean like that time with Shinnosuke?” she asked softly.

His gaze snapped up at her then. Slowly he nodded. “Hai, like that,” his voice wavered as he searched for the right words to express what it had felt like. She saw him struggle and simply waited, letting him come to it in his own way. After another moment he did.

“When I first saw you with him and you were so protective I wanted to scream and hit something. In fact I think some of those huge animals are still wondering about the strange boy who ran around yelling and trashing their forest.”

She gave a soft smile at his small joke, urging him with her eyes to continue.

“Of course there was no fear for your safety that time, at least not from him, only pure raw jealousy. The thought of him just being with you made me crazy. When he challenged me that same primal urge reared up. You were mine and he needed to know that, and I was going to be more than happy to show him.” He grimaced slightly at the memory. “As I recall you also jumped into the middle of that fight as well.”

She stared at him wide eyed. “Because he was….”

“I know Akane,” Ranma silenced her. “He was dying. But I didn’t see that, I didn’t see you trying to help him, all I saw, was him with you, and it hurt, it hurt like hell.”

He paused a moment and drew in a shaky breath.

“It was the same way today.” He went on. “All I saw was you on the ground with Jin looming over you. The fear Akane…it was like….it consumed me. I don’t know how else to describe it. Then came the rage, I lost it, I wanted to hurt him. Then afterward when it seemed as if you knew him I wondered how this could be and an irrational jealousy reared up. My nerves have been on a tight wire and I jumped to a conclusion. I know it’s no excuse. And I also know you’d never break your promise to me. I’m sorry I ever doubted you Akane.”

He sighed sadly. Akane’s heart pained for the hurt she saw in his eyes.

“After that there was only raw pain, and how do I deal with my pain? I get angry. So you see it was never your fault it has always been about me and my inability to think straight when I see you with another guy.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She couldn’t believe he was opening up to her like this. She knew the difficulty he had with expressing himself. She felt her heart ache for his pain, and rejoice for his courage in telling her. So many little things were starting to make sense now.

“So that time with Ryoga, when Ukyo set us up and you used your curse to make him think you were his long lost fiancée. That was because….”

“Because I didn’t want him with you Akane,” he stated plainly. “I couldn’t bring myself to tell you how I felt about you, but I didn’t want him to have you, pretty pathetic huh?”

And the lengths he had gone to assure it. She had thought he had just been teasing poor Ryoga. She had never guessed. She reached out then and took his hand in hers, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I don’t think you’re pathetic Ranma.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Pigheaded maybe, frustratingly macho at times and of course most definitely arrogant, but never pathetic.”

“Gee thanks.” He said wryly.

She let her gaze fall away then unable to look at him as she added,

“You’re also fiercely loyal, unbelievably courageous, and….” Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, “utterly amazing.”

He felt a rush of warmth fill him at her words, his desire for her once again flaring in the pit of his stomach. He fought down the urge to pull her into his arms, his lips tingling with the mere thought of kissing her again.

She looked so beautiful sitting there and he knew that he never wanted to be without her. He felt his heart hammering with what he knew he had to say, what he truly wanted to say. He reached out and put two trembling fingers under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his, his eyes once again locked with hers, his gray-blue pools swimming with heartfelt sincerity. He took a deep breath, summoned his courage and jumped blissfully over the edge.

“Akane,” he whispered, squeezing her hand tightly. “You are the one who is amazing. You mean everything to me. I….I love you.”

Akane stared at him for a moment longer unable to breathe, any lingering anger and hurt immediately forgotten, washed away with the wonder of his words. She felt her heart seize with unbridled elation, a sensation so intense it was almost painful. She had waited so long to hear him say it. She’d wondered so often if it had ever really been in him to say, and now he’d spoken the words, spoken them to her. The sheer joy was almost unbearable.

Finally, her paralysis broke and she turned and fell into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, her tears breaking through once more as she clung to him in pure bliss.

“A-Akane,” Ranma stammered, feeling her tears against his neck. “Are…are you okay?”

She pulled back slightly at the worried tone in his voice, smiling through her tears at him. He was such a dope sometimes.

“Hai Ranma, I am now.”

He returned her smile, relief flooding through him, all his raw emotions now reveling in sheer joy. He had done it, he had said what he’d always felt. He’d gotten past his fear to tell her and the look on her face was all the reward he’d ever need.

“Akane….” He breathed, reaching up to caress her face gently. She sighed softly, tilting her head into his palm.

This time the kiss when it came was slow and hot and sweet and she parted her lips instinctively, inviting further inspection. He obliged her, deepening the kiss until he heard her moan with the sheer pleasure of it.

He was shaking slightly when he broke the kiss, both of them somewhat breathless. He wondered absently if he’d always have this strong a reaction to her.

“Does this mean you forgive me Akane?” he asked his face lighting up with one of his dazzling smiles.

She blushed furiously and he gave a throaty laugh, a sound that reverberated through her, making her smile in return.

She quickly composed herself. “Hai Ranma, I forgive you. I’m sorry too. Once again I jumped to conclusions in thinking you were going to push me away again.”

He nodded. “It’s okay Akane I know my past actions haven’t helped.” He twisted his position, holding out his right arm. “Come here.”

She smiled then, scooting over into his embrace. He wrapped his arm around her then, pulling her close and she melted into him, reveling in the nearness of him, his strength washing over her.

“Ranma?”

“Hmmm?”

“Since we are sharing our feelings,” She began tentatively. “I need to talk to you about this promise,” she felt him stiffen beside her. She pulled back slightly reaching up to cup his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Ranma, I want out of it.”

“Akane….”

“Listen,” she said before he could protest further. “”I’m sorry I scared you today but you can’t keep treating me like some doll that’s about to break. I won’t sit on a shelf for you Ranma. I can’t. I know you only want to protect me but if we are going to be together I need you to respect that I can take care of myself. I need you to understand that we’re in this together, and that means that I share your risks. It works both ways Ranma.”

Ranma took a deep breath and sighed wholeheartedly, still seeing her as she threw herself in the middle of that fight, nearly colliding with his ki attack. He knew what she was asking, could even respect why, but he still had a hard time agreeing with it. He would always live to protect her, he couldn’t help it.

“Akane, it’s just….I mean….how can I….”

“You can because you have to. I need this Ranma.” Her soft brown eyes implored him. “I know I’m not as good as you, hell no one is. But I need to know you won’t treat me like some helpless child - that you’ll trust in me.”

“Akane,” he said the anguish clear in his voice. “The last time you shared my risks you almost died.”

He winced at the sudden memory of her bolting towards the phoenix tap, her hands gripping the Kinjakan, oblivious of the danger to herself, her thoughts only on protecting him, her fingers pulling and twisting, shutting off the hot water and freeing him from Saffron’s egg threads. And then she’d been gone, vanished, turned into a miniature form of herself as all the moisture from her body had evaporated with the intense heat of the ancient weapon.

“H-hai,” she said her voice somewhat shaky. “But if I hadn’t been there Ranma….” She let her sentence trail. She didn’t have to finish it he knew he would have been dead, absorbed into the egg that would have fed Saffron’s transformation.

His memory shifted and she was once again lying there in his arms so still and lifeless, silently slipping away from him and taking his soul with her. The utter helplessness he felt even as he pleaded with her, his voice unsteady, laced with fear, to open her eyes. The overwhelming loneliness, the bitter agony that had consumed him as the weight of losing her began to crush him under its sheer volume.

He let out an unsteady breath as the memory faded. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her skills, if anything she had proved them there on the mountain, it was just that she never took into consideration her safety, especially when it came to his own, and it scared the living hell out of him.

“You seem to like throwing yourself into the middle of my fights don’t you?

She gave him a solemn look. “You would do the same for me if I were in danger.” She stated plainly. “Don’t you know I feel the same fear when the roles are reversed? But I trust in you Ranma, now I need you to trust in me.”

He sighed wholeheartedly. He couldn’t very well argue with that and so he relented, albeit reluctantly.

“Okay Akane.” He said finally. “I still don’t like it, I can’t help wanting to keep you safe, but I do understand, and regardless of what you might think I do respect your abilities.”

She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, her eyes conveying her appreciation at his words.

“So does this mean I no longer have to have a babysitter?”

“Hai,” he sighed ruefully, knowing when he was beaten. “Consider yourself free and clear of your promise.”

She smiled brightly, and it warmed his soul. “Thank you Ranma.”

He nodded. “Will you do me a favor though?” he asked, his tone serious.

“What?”

“If you see this Jin character again, steer clear of him if you can. Just until we know more about him. The fact that he suddenly appeared after my nightmares escalated has me worried.”

As he spoke Akane noticed him absently rub his forearm. She gasped at the nasty looking burn etched in his skin and quickly reached out to touch it gently, as if doing so could somehow ease his pain. She looked at him questioningly.

Ranma frowned down at his arm. “His arrows were infused with ki.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “My God Ranma,” She gasped. “That takes considerable skill.”

“Hai,” he nodded, still frowning. “So steer clear until we get a better picture okay?”

He was being sensible so Akane agreed easily. “Okay Ranma, but if I can’t steer clear, if he comes to me I’m going to talk to him. I want to get to the bottom of this. I’m tired of waiting.”

Ranma felt a sudden panic at her words and immediately did his best to stifle the urge to argue with her. He had to learn to trust in her, but it still scared the hell out of him.

“Very good Ranma,” She commented, seeing his inner struggle reflected in his beautiful eyes. “You wanted to argue but you held back. I’m impressed, you did hear me.” She smiled at him boldly.

He stared at her then shock registering in his gray-blue eyes. Was he that obvious? Suddenly he smiled despite himself. He felt something inside him relax, his eyes taking on an impish look. She noticed this instantly and gazed back at him questioningly, her smile turning to one of playful wonder.

“So….” He began. “Does this mean you’ll no longer let me be your bodyguard?” He raised his eyebrow suggestively. “I live to guard your body you know.”

Akane stared at him for a moment dumbfounded then her smile grew and she gave a small giggle.

“You can guard my body anytime Ranma.” She returned playfully. “Although I’m not exactly sure I’d be safe.”

He smiled wickedly. “Maybe not, but I’d doubt you’d complain.”

She shook her head at that still smiling. “You seem sure of yourself.”

“Care for a demonstration?”

Akane felt her heart quicken at the low throaty sound of his voice.

“Show me.” She breathed, her eyes holding his as he eased her backward until he was looming over her.

She stared up into his gray-blue eyes, once again filled with smoky desire and felt her breath catch. She marveled at his control. Steadily, and with infinite slowness Ranma lowered himself towards her, the anticipation mounting to exquisite heights with every second that passed.

Then his mouth was on hers and she closed her eyes, every nerve ending suddenly alive again with the feel of him. Rational thought melted away and all she could do was respond to him. She moaned and he deepened the kiss, sweeping her away in a rush of emotion.

When he finally broke the kiss she was breathing heavily. “You’re right,” she managed in between breaths. “I’m not complaining.”

He smiled down at her, his eyes alight with desire. She stared up at him and knew she could drown in those gray-blue pools.

“Akane….” He breathed her name. She reached up and caressed his face sweetly.

“I love you Ranma.”

His heart swelled at her words. She was so beautiful lying here beneath him, the sweet smell of her surrounding him, invading his senses until he felt quite dizzy. He knew he never wanted this moment to end as he etched it into his mind forever.

“I love you too Akane.”

They kissed again, then settled back to lie in each others arms, staring up at the warm afternoon sky, for the moment both finding a peaceful contentment in their love for one another.

-R 1/2 -

From a nearby tree eyes watched the scene taking place on the roof with rapt interest. They watched the heated exchange as it slowly gave way to Ranma grabbing Akane’s wrist, as he yanked her to him and kissed her fiercely.

Those eyes trained long and hard, staring with such a fierce intensity as if to burn holes straight through Akane and Ranma. The figure sat perfectly still as it watched, unable to look away, not daring to move for fear of having their presence known. There would be a time and a place for such a confrontation and now was not it. But it would be soon, very soon. With this thought it gave an evil grin and jumped silently out of the tree, Ranma and Akane oblivious to the danger that lurked just beyond them.


	9. The Unbearable Lightness of Being Ranma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki traps Ranma into spilling his secrets.

Nabiki lay stretched out on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, her thoughts regarding Saotome from earlier that day circling around in her head. She had come home expecting Ranma to have sustained serious trauma at the hands of her sister’s mallet. Akane after all had looked plenty angry.

To her surprise not only was he in perfect health, but he’d looked like the cat that ate the canary, walking around as if his feet didn’t quite touch the ground. And Akane had blushed furiously whenever he glanced her way, both of them giving away shy smiles. Neither Kasumi nor Daddy nor Mr. Saotome had even noticed, much to her annoyance.

Nabiki’s brow furrowed in frustration, what had happened between Saotome and her little sister to cause such a state? How had he so readily diffused her anger?

She had considered asking Akane, and then dismissed the thought entirely. Akane would only deny it anyway. Had they had a repeat of the events that had taken place under the bridge? And what exactly had taken place, Nabiki wondered for the millionth time that day. Was Saotome sleeping with her little sister?

If so Nabiki wanted to be sure of his intentions. As far as she knew he hadn’t told any of his other fiancées to take a hike, so if he were merely stringing Akane along…. Nabiki might be conniving and shrewd but she cared about her family and she wasn’t about to let anyone take advantage of them.

She knew Saotome was hiding something, something that had made him address his feelings for Akane. She needed to know what that something was. Little did she know the opportunity to find out was about to present itself. She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sudden knock on her bedroom door. She sat up quickly, pulling her legs up and under her.

“Come in.”

The door opened slowly and Nabiki was surprised to find Ranma standing there, a serious expression on his face.

Nabiki smiled inwardly. He only came to her when he needed something. This could be the opportunity she’d been looking for.

“Nabiki, can I talk to you?”

“Sure thing,” She said, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

Taking one last quick look down the hallway to make sure no one had seen him, especially a certain short haired tomboy, he entered Nabiki’s room and quickly shut the door.

He wouldn’t normally come to Nabiki for something like this, he’d simply wait for the enemy to show himself, but after Akane had said she was going to talk to this guy if the opportunity presented itself he’d decided to take matters into his own hands. He thought that the more information they had, the better off they’d be in the long run. And the only person he knew who could get such information was Nabiki.

“Have a seat.” Nabiki offered, gesturing toward the end of her bed.

Ranma gave a short nod and situated himself so he was facing her. He searched her passive expression, careful to keep his own neutral. It was never a good idea to let Nabiki know how much you might need her help. Otherwise she was liable to put you in the poor house.

“What can I do for you Saotome?”

“I sort of need a favor.”

Inside Nabiki was doing cartwheels, outwardly however her passive expression never wavered. “What sort of favor?”

“I need you to find out all you can on that strange guy that showed up at lunch today.”

She gave him a curious look. “What’s in it for me?”

Ranma cringed inwardly. He was sort of low on the cash front, he wondered sickly how many pictures she’d make him pose for in his cursed form, wearing something very revealing no doubt.

“How much do you want Nabiki?”

“Now, now Ranma, who said anything about money?” she asked cheerfully. Ranma didn’t like the sound of this.

“What do you want Nabiki?”

She gave him a wide smile that made Ranma wince inwardly. This was not going to be fun.

She continued to smile at him, making him shift uncomfortably.

Welcome to the hot seat Saotome, she thought wickedly.

“Don’t look so frightened Ranma. It’ll just cost you a little exchange of information that’s all.”

He stared at her warily, “Exchange of information?”

“Hai, I’ll get you all the information you want on this boy, and in exchange you answer a few simple questions.”

He continued to stare at her warily, not liking the situation but realizing the information she could gather may very well be vital to saving Akane’s life. For that he was willing to subject himself to her questions, no matter how humiliating they might be.

“What kinds of questions?”

“You must answer them truthfully. Do you agree to the terms Ranma?” she asked, “On your honor?”

Ranma grimaced. This really couldn’t be good if she were calling on his honor. He sighed wholeheartedly. For you Akane, he thought, only for you.

“Hai Nabiki, on my honor.”

Nabiki flashed him a dazzling smile. Ranma swallowed hard, why did he suddenly feel as if he’d stepped into the lion’s den?

“Okay then, first question. What is going on between you and Akane?”

Ranma sat stunned. It was the last thing on earth he’d thought she’d ask.

“What do you mean?” he asked trying to feign innocence. He should have known it wouldn’t work on Nabiki.

“Spill it Saotome. I saw the way you were holding her today, the way you were looking at her, as if you might die if you had to let go. Not to mention the way she completely returned your affections.”

Ranma’s eyes went wide, he’d totally forgotten about the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. He’d been so totally focused on Jin and then on Akane that he hadn’t remembered Nabiki standing there watching them. Oh this was bad.

“I….I was just protecting her from the ki-blast,” he tried lamely.

Nabiki’s eyes narrowed upon him. And he flinched inwardly. She wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

“Just protecting her huh? And I suppose Akane has always just made promises to you that she found humiliating right?”

Ranma swallowed hard. How could he have been so stupid? His love for Akane and his worry over the constant nightmares that were wreaking havoc on his frazzled nerves had been blinding him to everything else.

“What did she promise you Saotome?”

Shit, he thought there was no way to answer the question without having to tell the whole story. And she had made him promise to answer truthfully.

“Well?”

Ranma grit his teeth in frustration, she had him and she knew it.

Nabiki folded her arms across her chest in an impatient manner, her eyebrow going up inquisitively.

Finally he sighed as there was no hope for it. “I made her promise that she wouldn’t ever be alone.”

Nabiki stared at him as she took in this bit of information, her eyes narrowing. He could see the wheels in her head spinning, trying to put the pieces in place.

Nabiki continued to stare at him much to Ranma’s discomfort. If he had made Akane promise that she’d never be alone it could only mean that he felt she’d be in danger somehow. If you added the presence of this strange fellow then you might have the actual threat. Still, no one had seen nor heard of this boy until today, so how had Ranma known there would be danger? She filed this thought away to go into more thoroughly later, first things first.

There was the little fact that he’d gotten Akane to actually agree to such a promise in the first place which was unheard of. Her little sister, the queen of action, taking a side seat…? Never! But she had. She remembered Akane’s angst ridden words then.

I kept my promise Ranma! I’ve been keeping it the last two days even though it’s been humiliating! Did you ever stop to think how a promise like that would make me feel? Like I was useless in your eyes, but I still kept it, for you!

How on earth had he convinced her?

Ranma watched silently as Nabiki worked through his answer in her head. He found himself holding his breath hoping against hope that she wouldn’t ask him why he’d made Akane make such a promise. Her next question however had him almost wishing she’d asked, almost.

“You never answered my first question. What’s going on between you and Akane? What went on under the bridge?”

Ranma stared at her as if he’d been slapped. How had she known about the bridge? Then he remembered. Akane had been just as oblivious to the presence of outside ears as he had. Her words came back to him as clearly as if she’d whispered them.

Do you honestly think that I could have a thing with Jin after what happened between us under the bridge Ranma? Do you really think that of me?

Ranma swallowed hard and cursed himself silently for falling so easily into Nabiki’s trap.

Before he could answer Nabiki asked another question.

“Are you sleeping with my sister?”

Ranma felt his face flush hot with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Why was she asking this? Why did she even care? His eyes narrowed on her, his eyes clouding as they flashed with danger.

“That’s kinda personal isn’t it Nabiki,” he stated hotly, “even for you?”

“I’m asking the questions here, on your honor.”

Ranma gritted his teeth, his eyes growing darker. He should have known she would throw up his honor.

“Are you sleeping with her?” Nabiki repeated.

He crossed his arms in front of him, the carefully controlled rage in his eyes blazing daggers at her. After another moment of silence he answered.

“Not that this is any of your business,” his voice was low, ominous, “but no.”

If Nabiki noticed his fury she gave no indication.

“When it comes to my family everything is my business Ranma.” She stated coolly. “What happened under the bridge?”

Ranma had to force himself to breathe slowly, he never liked to hit girls but the urge to hit this one was growing stronger by the minute. He was surprised that his battle aura hadn’t started showing yet, as his rage was barely being controlled. What had happened between him and Akane under the bridge was private, something special between her and him. He didn’t want anyone else to have a part of it, least of all Nabiki.

She watched as his jaw clenched tightly as he tried desperately to rein in his anger. She simply continued to stare at him with indifference.

“That’s private Nabiki.” He finally spat when he was able to speak. She noticed he was actually shaking with his fury.

So, she thought silently. It hasn’t progressed all the way, but by his reaction he was definitely rounding the bases. She knew Akane was totally in love with him, therefore in no state of mind to step back and be objective. It would be up to Nabiki to act as some sense of reason.

She knew the insanity of Ranma’s life. He never seemed to get around to putting things straight, but if his relationship with Akane had progressed to the point where he was getting intimate with her then Nabiki was going to make damn sure that he did things right. Akane had been through enough after all and she wouldn’t sit by and let him hurt her.

“Do you love her?”

Ranma felt some of his anger abate at the question. At least she wasn’t still pushing him for intimate details. Still he didn’t care for her probing into his personal life.

“Do you? She asked again, the impatience now showing through in her voice, “answer me Saotome.”

His eyes narrowed at her demand but he answered, “Hai.”

Much to his chagrin Nabiki smiled widely. “Does she know this?”

Ranma’s thoughts went back to the roof. He closed his eyes with the sweet memory of her. The look in her eyes when he’d finally confessed his feelings for her making his heart ache with all new love for her.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at Nabiki, “Hai.”

So, Nabiki thought happily, he’d finally managed to tell her. That was a good start. No wonder they’d booth been acting so ga ga at dinner. Now it was just a matter of untangling all the other fiancées from his life.

“It’s about time Saotome.” She stated, watching as his face registered the surprise of her words.

Ranma continued to stare at her wondering where this was going, and when it would end.

“What are your intentions with my sister now that she knows?”

Ranma felt another wave of anger surge through him. He didn’t want to be having this discussion with Nabiki. He could just see how much hot water it could get him into.

When he didn’t answer she pressed him again. “Answer the question Saotome.”

“No!” he blurted angrily, getting to his feet. He was halfway to the door when she said,

“You still need that information, ne?”

It stopped him short. Slowly he turned to face her, frustration blazing brightly in his grey-blue eyes.

“Answer me.” She said again, her voice firm, unwavering.

“I…” Ranma said through clenched teeth. “I don’t know!”

Nabiki raised her eyebrows, her calm demeanor driving him mad. “I won’t let you hurt her.”

He felt the anger slowly seep from him at her words. He stared at her flabbergasted.

“Hurt her?” he said stupidly.

“Hai,” she returned matter-of-factly. “I know how well you can complicate your life and I don’t want Akane being the fallout.”

He continued to stare at her dumbfounded. Where was this coming from, Nabiki playing the protector? He couldn’t believe it.

She gave a frustrated sigh. “Regardless of what you think of me I do care about Akane.”

When he still remained silent she continued, “Your other fiancées Saotome. How do you plan on dealing with them?”

Ranma suddenly felt tired. The events of the day weighing down on him along with the coming night he knew would haunt his sleep. The entire range of emotions he’d had to deal with leaving him completely spent. He sank weakly to the edge of Nabiki’s bed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as the sudden pounding pulse of a headache began to creep through his brain.

“Ukyo was pretty upset by your little display of affection.”

Nabiki watched as her remark hit home. Slowly Ranma opened his eyes to stare at her, his expression one of horrified wonder.

“You mean you didn’t even realize she was there? Boy you really do have it bad Saotome.”

Ranma drew in a shaky breath. This couldn’t be happening. Oh Ucchan, he thought sadly. I never meant…. But wasn’t that what Akane had just accused him of? He heard her words come back to him then and winced visibly.

No, you never Ranma, you never take into consideration the effects your actions have on other people. You never deal with all the chaos you create. You never mean any of it. You are just a poor innocent bystander who never asked for any of it. Right?

He shook his head sadly. She was right. No matter how good his intentions, he always ended up hurting those he cared about.

“How much did she....”

“All of it Saotome,” Nabiki cut him off. She saw his eyes flare with pain mixed with sorrow. He sighed heavily.

“I’ll talk to her.” He said finally.

“Yeah, I think you’d better, for all of your sakes.”

Ranma nodded absently. It was something he knew he should have taken care of a long time ago. Still he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“And Shampoo, Kodachi, what are you going to do about them?” Nabiki pressed him.

“I’ll take care of it Nabiki.” His voice was firm, etched with anger, his brow furrowed.

He didn’t know how he would do it. Those two could be dangerous and they weren’t about to just let him go. Ukyo would be upset and hurt and would probably never speak to him again. A fact that made Ranma more than a little sad, but he didn’t think she’d resort to drastic measures. At least he hoped she wouldn’t.

He pushed himself away from the edge of the bed, once again making for the door when Nabiki spoke.

“Hold it Saotome.” Her voice was firm, once again stopping him in his tracks.

“Now that that’s settled let’s get back to another interesting point shall we?”

Ranma’s heart clenched tightly at this. She wasn’t done with him.

“You said you’d made Akane promise that she wouldn’t be alone. You must have thought she was in some sort of danger.”

Ranma groaned inwardly. She hadn’t forgotten.

“Would that be why you want this information on, what did Akane call him? Jin?”

Ranma gave a wholehearted sigh. He was going to have to tell her everything, he could feel it coming, “Hai.”

“Uh huh, but you didn’t even know about him until today. That much was obvious. So why did you think my sister was in danger?”

There it was the one million yen question.

He sighed ruefully. “Let’s just say I had some inside information.”

Nabiki furrowed her brow at him. “Your honor Saotome, you are mine, I want an explanation now.”

The urge to hit her once again surged through him. He stifled it the best he could, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in his frustration.

She sat stiffly, the same passive expression etched on her face as she waited for him to answer.

“Isn’t it enough to know Akane is in danger and needs your help Nabiki?” he tried reasoning with her.

She eyed him, a flicker of emotion passing over her face then it was gone. “Now Saotome,” She repeated coolly.

“You are unbelievable.” He said shaking his head. He wondered and not for the first time how Nabiki could ever be related to his beautiful Akane.

“Your honor,” she reminded him again, as if he could forget. “Answer the question.”

“Fine,” He spat angrily, he could feel his battle aura beginning to flicker and did his best to rein it in.

“You really want to know?” He said his eyes suddenly wild. “I dreamed it okay! I dream it every single night! Sometimes more than once! I watch her die over and over and over and there is nothing I can do to stop it!”

The dam had broken and all of his carefully controlled emotions came flooding through, continuing to spill over in a massive tide. Nabiki flinched at the look of wild desperation she saw in his handsome face, his words burning into her as she took in their meaning. He found he couldn’t stop it, the tide just kept coming.

His eyes bore into hers, pinning her under his terror filled gaze.

“Do you want me to describe it in detail Nabiki? Would you like that? Shall I tell you how I desperately watch her fall away from me, taking my soul with her? Would that be enough for you Nabiki? No? Perhaps if I tell you about the look of pure terror in her eyes, the resignation when she realizes I can’t save her, still not enough for you? Okay, how about the agony of having to relive it again and again, knowing even before I try that it’ll be futile! I won’t be able to save her I’ll just be forced to watch her, the girl I love with my whole being, the reason I breathe, as she slips away from me!” he was almost yelling, his breath coming out in ragged gasps, his battle aura flaming brightly at the onslaught of his emotions.

Nabiki blinked, shielding her eyes against the glare. She sat stunned at his words and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. He was dreaming this? It was too horrible to comprehend. She hadn’t realized the extent of his torment. She’d had no idea. She felt a sudden pang of guilt wash over her. It was no wonder he’d finally decided to express what he felt for Akane.

He had said he loved her sister and his anguish made it all the more real for Nabiki. This was obviously tearing him up inside. She had never seen him this way. He was usually unflappable, arrogant and bullheaded. She couldn’t imagine what it would do to her to have to watch her sister die again and again. She didn’t want to imagine. Her heart went out to him.

She wondered curiously why this was happening to him and if it indeed meant that Akane was in real danger. She’d seen stranger things living with him in the last year and a half. She knew he would do everything in his power to protect Akane, and she was going to do whatever she could to help him.

She met his gaze then, her eyes softening.

“You’ll have your information by tomorrow night.”

His battle aura began to diminish at her words and he leaned wearily against the wall, all emotion draining from him. He hadn’t meant to lose control like that and he cursed himself silently for allowing Nabiki to see his vulnerability. He closed his eyes for a moment, gradually bringing his breathing back under control.

When he finally was able to regain his composure the pushed himself away from the wall and reached for the doorknob, eager to be anywhere but in this room.

“Saotome,” she called as he opened the door. He halted, glancing at her with trepidation, bracing himself. He didn’t think he was emotionally capable of answering any more of her questions. To his utter surprise she gave him a small genuine smile.

“I know you’ll take good care of my sister.”

Ranma felt something inside him loosen. He knew it was Nabiki’s way of saying she was sorry. Her tactics had been less than honorable, even cruel, but he realized that she really did care for Akane. And it was because of that that he could forgive her.

He gave her a quick nod and exited quickly, closing the door quietly behind him.

He made his way slowly down the hall stopping when he came to Akane’s door. A sudden overwhelming urge to hold her rose up to swallow him. He needed her soft comfort to fill his hollow soul, needed her to take away all his pain with her sweet smile, her gentle touch. For a moment he couldn’t breathe his need was so great. He put his hand out against her door to steady himself, another onslaught of emotion threatening to drown him.

Then suddenly she was there standing before him, the look of concern in her eyes echoing his sorrow.

“Ranma?”

She noticed his steady shallow intake of air, as if he were having trouble breathing and instantly reached out for his hand.

“Akane….” It was all he could manage, her name a whispered rush of emotion filled angst, as if everything, the pain, terror, helplessness, and agony that he was feeling at that very moment were somehow all being channeled into the single word.

Akane’s heart broke at the sound. Slowly, working on instinct, she pushed the door open and silently led him into her room gently guiding him to sit on her bed. He complied, his head bowed in utter defeat. She came down beside him, pulling him into her sweet embrace.

It was all too much. The stress of recent events suddenly closed in on him, leaving him stripped raw. Finally Ranma let go. All of the fear, pain, and frustration rushing out of him as his ragged emotions finally released themselves in a flood of tears and anguish. She held him tightly as he shook, the sobs racking his body. She stroked his hair gently, whispering words of comfort and love.

She held him that way for quite some time, until he had exhausted all emotion and then she led him to his room, gently laying him down and placing a small kiss upon his forehead. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

She walked to the door, throwing a glance over her shoulder to stare at him once more. She hadn’t asked any questions, somehow knowing it wasn’t what he had needed.

Still, she wondered what had happened to upset him so. Had the stress of everything finally gotten to him? The depths of his despair had rocked her. She had never seen him so vulnerable. It pained her even as it gave her comfort in knowing he’d come to her for support.

She watched him for a moment longer, his breathing now slow and even, as at least for now he’d found some modicum of peace. She blew him a soft kiss from the doorway.

“Sleep well Ranma.” She whispered, praying to the Kami that nothing would haunt his dreams this night.


	10. Schemes, Plots and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse at Jin and Ranma finally sets Ukyo straight.

Jin threw another log on the fire watching the flames as they suddenly blazed higher, feeling the warmth caress his face. He took small comfort in this his thoughts jumbling over and in on themselves.

Ranma Saotome.

He had been thinking about the encounter for the past few days. The way the boy had drawn and held his ki effortlessly, wielding it with such power. Jin knew it took incredible skill. The way he had moved when he’d sprung into the air, in total control of his movements, acrobatic as if he had been born doing it. Jin had the feeling he’d only seen the very tip of the boy’s talents.

He frowned into the fire, the flames reflecting off the uneasy gaze of his sea green eyes. He’d done some checking around and he was indeed the same Ranma Saotome he’d heard about. Jin gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

Saotome was going to be trouble.

This wouldn’t do. He had an agenda to keep. His revenge would be swift and complete. He had waited a long time for this and he would be damned if Saotome was going to screw it up for him.

Those ki blasts had barely missed him, he thought angrily. The strength injected into the attack had been stark, fueled with fear and rage. Jin had never felt anything like it. The boy’s battle aura had been blazing, arching and flaring so bright it had hurt to look at it.

Jin’s frown deepened. Even in Ranma’s rage his attack had been carefully controlled, his aim dead on precise. His skill of concentration was like nothing Jin had ever faced. He had a feeling if the girl hadn’t run in the middle of their little feud he would have had quite a battle on his hands.

The girl, his mind whispered, Akane Tendo.

It was apparent that she meant a great deal to Saotome. The way he’d lunged after her, protecting her from his blast of ki with a speed that had been barely human. The way he’d embraced her, as if he couldn’t hold her tight enough, the look of relief when he’d realized she had not been hurt. Yes, she meant a great deal to him.

When he had bumped into her he had seen a flash of anger light up her eyes only to die when he’d apologized and offered to help her up. She’d stared up at him then with an almost enthralled expression on her face. She’d seemed friendly enough. He wondered idly what exactly the extent of her relationship with Saotome was.

She had obviously tried to protect him, had wanted to warn him and she had put herself in the middle of danger to do so. He ventured that it was probably safe to assume Saotome also meant a great deal to her. He smiled smugly. Even better, he thought.

An evil glint lit up Jin’s gaze, a small cruel smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He could use a force like Saotome to his advantage and the girl would make for excellent leverage. Saotome would do anything he was told as long as he thought the girl was in danger. He wouldn’t have a choice.

It was just a matter then of extracting the girl and holding her. Dangling her safety in front of Saotome, forcing the boy to do his bidding and in turn harnessing his raw power.

Jin gave a short laugh at the thought. He felt something inside him relax. This might just work out after all.

-R 1/2-

Ranma walked slowly towards Ucchan’s, his heart getting heavier with every step he took. He wished diligently that he didn’t have to do this, all the while knowing he wouldn’t find peace until he did. It wasn’t fair of him to let her think there might be a future for them. He’d led her on long enough.

He knew she would be upset and it hurt immensely to know he would be the cause of her pain. She was his oldest friend after all and he valued her friendship deeply. After this he wondered sadly if she’d ever speak to him again.

It had been two days since his little chat with Nabiki. He knew Akane had wondered why he’d been so upset that night and as mad as he still was at Nabiki he hadn’t had the heart to tell her. He knew what Akane’s reaction would be and it wouldn’t have been pretty for Nabiki. He sighed, even though her methods had been downright brutal he knew Nabiki had done what she’d done out of love for her sister.

If nothing else she had made him step back and think. Things were moving fast between him and Akane, faster than even he imagined possible. He hadn’t expected his love for her to manifest with such fierce need. He suspected dreaming of losing her over and over had something to do with it, the very real threat hanging over him, making his need to show her how he felt all the more urgent, causing him to suddenly throw out all of his inhibitions. At the same time it wasn’t right that he hadn’t begun to take the steps to make it known to his other fiancées that he had made his choice. Nabiki had been right Akane deserved better. He was being a coward. It was time to stop running.

He finally came to a halt in front of her restaurant, looking up briefly to watch her shop curtain sway in the soft breeze. She’d named her okonomiyaki shop Ucchan’s after his childhood nickname for her. They’d been so young when they’d met, barely six. He’d thought she’d been a boy back then. He still wondered why she sometimes chose to dress like a boy. He supposed old habits die hard. If anyone should know that it was him.

Steeling himself he grasped the handle of the door, said a silent prayer and stepped into the restaurant.

Ukyo heard the bell over the door and looked up from cleaning the grill to see Ranma stroll in. Her face lit up at the sight of him and Ranma felt his stomach give a sick lurch for he knew there would be no smiles after he was done saying what he had to say.

“Ranchan,” Ukyo beamed. I was wondering when you would stop by.”

“Hey Ucchan,” he replied meekly, walking over and pulling up at a stool in front of the grill. He looked around briefly. He had made sure to come in the lull between the lunch and dinner rush as to assure she wouldn’t be too busy to talk. As it was there were no other customers, they were alone.

“Are you hungry?” She asked her eyes bright. “I could cook you up a special okonomiyaki.”

“Ah….that’s okay” he stammered, looking uncomfortable. “I’m not that hungry.”

Ukyo’s face faltered at his response. Since when did he ever refuse a meal? Especially a free one! Something was wrong. Ukyo felt a sudden queasiness in the pit of her stomach. By the way he was staring at her she knew he wanted to talk to her about something and the look in his eyes told her she wouldn’t like what he had to say.

“Um…Ucchan, there is something I think you should know and I wanted you to hear it from me first.”

No! Ukyo’s mind suddenly screamed. I don’t want to hear this! This can’t be happening! But it was and after what she had seen following his fight with Jin she could pretty much guess what he was going to say.

Ukyo forced a smile. Well, he couldn’t say it if she didn’t let him.

“Come on Ranchan! You must be starving, and you should really eat something! It’s no trouble at all. Just let me make you….”

“Ukyo.”

The word stopped her cold. He never called her Ukyo. The dread that had started in the pit of her stomach suddenly rose to engulf her. She forced herself to look at him, noticing for the first time the deep sadness in his beautiful grey-blue eyes.

Ukyo’s heart began hammering in her chest. She felt like her whole world was about to implode, burying her in an avalanche of pain. She couldn’t lose him. He was her life.

Ranma felt his chest tighten at the sudden pain he saw flair in her eyes. He steeled himself against it. This was for the best, for everyone involved, he told himself. He couldn’t give her what she needed. Could never feel about her the way she felt about him. It was time he let her go.

“Ukyo,” He began again. “I know you saw some things the other day. Things that might of hurt you. I want you to know it was never my intention. I would never try and deliberately hurt you.”

He stared at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. She simply stared back at him, shock settling over her, her expression suddenly devoid of all emotion. He wasn’t sure if he should take it as a good sign or not. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Something has happened, something that has made me stop and take a good look at what is really important in my life and because of this I now feel I need to set things straight.”

He paused for a moment to gauge her reaction. She was still wearing the same blank expression and for a moment he wondered if she were even listening to him. Well, he’d come this far he might as well say what he had come here to say.

“Ukyo, I’m sorry if I’ve led you to believe there was some sort of future for us. You are my dearest friend, and I treasure your friendship more than you will ever know. But friendship is all I can offer you. I can’t give you what it is you need. My heart, it belongs to someone else.”

At this last Ukyo’s calm veneer finally broke. He watched her mask crumple and pain flood her face. Inside his heart broke for her.

“You can’t love her!” she screamed, startling him. “You are supposed to love me! How can you love her! How!”

He winced at the sheer hurt in her voice. He knew it would be bad, but he had no idea just how painful it would be to see her like this.

“Ukyo….”

“Ucchan!”

He looked at her startled.

“Call me Ucchan! It’s what you always call me! Your special name for me! Only me!”

Ranma felt his heart wrench and he dropped his gaze unable to look at her. He hated to see her like this. She didn’t deserve this kind of pain. It wasn’t fair, any of it.

Ukyo raced around the counter coming to a halt in front of him. She reached out and took his hand in hers, her voice a desperate plea that sent a shockwave of guilt throughout his entire being.

“Please Ranchan, don’t do this. We could be happy together. I know we could. I’m so much better for you than her. You have to know that. You have to!”

He forced himself to look at her, his gray-blue eyes a mass of sorrow, guilt and shame and just underneath a steely determination. He had to end this. He couldn’t back down now for Ukyo’s sake as well as his own.

Before he could reply she threw herself against him, smashing her lips to his, willing him to return her love. Ranma stiffened in surprise and just a touch of anger. He grasped her shoulders and gently but firmly pulled her away.

“Ukyo, don’t.” his voice was fixed, even as his eyes pled with her. “Don’t do this, please try and understand. I don’t love you that way. I can never love you the way you need me to.”

Ukyo felt a sudden and irrational rage fill her. “Oh, but you can love her!” She spat angrily. Her eyes narrowed on him coldly. “You slept with her didn’t you? I bet you did! How was she Ranma?”

Ranma recoiled as if she’d punched him. He’d expected her to be upset to lash out at him he just never thought it would have such bite. This was the second person to accuse him of doing such a thing, and although they hadn’t been very far off base he couldn’t help but feel his resentment flare at the suggestion that if he had slept with Akane it had been anything less than beautiful.

He felt his anger swell inside of him then, blotting out the guilt. His eyes narrowed on her.

“Ukyo, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

She gave him an evil smile. “How was she Ranma?” she said again, knowing she’d hit a nerve and wanting to hit it again. “Was she your every fantasy come true? Did she make you feel like a real man, real enough to forget you’re only half of one?”

She saw the comment hit its mark as his jaw tightened and his eyes flashed with his anger. Good! She thought smugly. He deserves it!

“Well?’ she asked when he remained silent. “Tell me Ranma was it good for you?”

Ranma knew she was trying to bait him. Lashing out because he’d hurt her by making the beautiful thing he had with Akane out to be something cheap and tawdry. It made it easier on her he supposed. She’d wanted to get back at him and she knew representing Akane in such a manner would do the trick. He shouldn’t take it personally, but damn if it didn’t piss him off just the same.

“Ukyo,” he said, his words carefully controlled, his gaze steadfast on hers. “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh no?” she asked, the evil glint growing in her eye. “You sure as hell looked pretty cozy the other day. Holding her like that, oblivious to everyone watching you. You had no shame! And to do it under some bridge no less, pretty kinky if you ask me. Is she that good Ranma? Is that why you chose her? Enlighten me.”

He simply stared at her, his eyes hard. He felt his frustration begin to slip.

“What do you want me to say Ukyo? You want me to tell you how wonderful she feels in my arms? How good it is to touch her, kiss her and love her? How being with her is the only time when I feel like a whole person? Is that really what you want to hear?”

Ukyo sucked in her breath, she felt her legs go suddenly numb and she stumbled back onto one of the stools that lined the front counter. The minute he’d said the words Ranma regretted them, he’d let his anger get the better of him. His eyes softened, remorse replacing the resentment.

“Ukyo, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Ukyo wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach as if she could somehow keep the pain contained there. She realized she had no one to blame but herself. She had pushed him for an answer and he’d given her one. She just never thought he’d actually be able to say the words. Things really had changed.

Ranma felt his heart pain once again at the look of utter devastation in her eyes. He wished it didn’t have to be this way. He knew he should have dealt with this long before it had gotten so out of hand. Now everyone would pay the price.

“Ukyo,” he tired again. “I honestly never meant for any of this to happen. I can’t help the way I feel about her, and I owe her this. I owe us this chance, and I owe you the chance to find real happiness. You deserve that Ucchan. You really do. Please, know it’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

He watched a single tear escape down her face, when she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. “But I love you….”

Ranma sighed, the full weight of his guilt and sorrow once again washing over him.

“Ucchan, do you really want to pledge your love to someone who can’t love you back? Don’t you know you deserve better?”

She let her gaze drop to stare blindly at the floor beneath her, as if the answers would somehow suddenly appear. Did she? For so long her life had been tied up in getting Ranma to love her that she suddenly didn’t know. All she knew was that she loved him with all her heart and that heart was now breaking. Ukyo felt something give way inside her. Something she knew was now irrevocably lost, as if a part of her had simply died.

She felt the tears burn the back of her eyes and she fought to hold them back. So this was it. Ranma had finally chosen and it wasn’t her and there was nothing she could do to change his mind. He loved Akane. Of course she had already known this somewhere deep inside. Had known it when she’d seen the way he’d looked at her the other day, perhaps had always known it. He had never looked at her that way.

She steeled herself against the rising tide of anguish that wanted to wash over her. She had already made a big enough fool of herself. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

“Ucchan?” his voice was soft, concern lacing his tone.

She forced her gaze up to meet his, her eyes suddenly hard.

“Ukyo,” she stated curtly.

“Huh?”

“It’s Ukyo, Ranma.”

He stared at her for a moment, a tired sigh escaping him, the look in his eyes sad even as they told her he understood.

“So that’s it?” he asked solemnly.

“That’s it.” She returned stiffly.

“Ukyo….” He whispered her name wistfully, regret evident in his tone.

He pushed himself away from the counter then and began walking toward the door. He pulled it open in one swift motion before throwing a last glance at her over his shoulder. Ukyo felt her heart tighten at the look she saw in his eyes. The deep sorrow she caught there reflecting her own inner pain, and then suddenly he was gone.

She stared at the space where he’d just been as if caught up in some terrible nightmare. Slowly she forced herself over to the door and shot the bolt locking it. She delicately, with trembling hands reached up and turned the sign over so it read closed. She then turned around ever so slowly and slid her body down the length of the door, unable to hold back her emotions any longer.

Ukyo let them come, the anger, hurt, frustration, sorrow, loss all of it poured out of her then as she sat on the floor of her restaurant unable to stop the torrent of tears as they flooded out of her. She held her sides as her body wracked with spasms of pain, screaming until her throat felt raw.

After what felt like an eternity she slowly felt the tide began to pull back. She rubbed her bleary red rimmed eyes absently with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly in the empty restaurant. Even though it still hurt immensely she found that she felt a bit better.

Slowly she pushed herself off the floor and made her way upstairs to the bathroom where she began splashing cold water on her face. She stared into the mirror, the reflection staring back at her both pale and spent. Suddenly she felt bone tired.

It’s over, she thought silently. It’s really over. She could gather no further emotion at the thought, only an emptiness that seemed to go on forever. She wondered absently if she would ever be able to fill that emptiness with something other than pain.

She turned away from the mirror walked down the hall to her room and sank tiredly onto her bed. She could hear his words come back to her and closed her eyes against them.

You are my dearest friend, and I treasure your friendship more than you will ever know. But friendship is all I can offer you. I can’t give you what it is you need.

He had offered her his friendship but could she accept it? Could she find a way beyond her pain to do that? She didn’t know, couldn’t really comprehend it right now.

She sighed pushing herself backwards to lay flat on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it, but beyond it, into the recesses of her mind where she so seldom went.

All the memories of when they were kids suddenly flooded her mind, ending with her being left on the side of the road as he and his father sped merrily away with her father’s okonomiyaki cart, forever ending her innocence. She had been able to forgive him for that, could she for this? Did she really want to lose him totally? Could she handle that? Could she handle the alternative? What would it do to her to see him with Akane? Could she ever truly feel happy for him? So many questions and she didn’t have any answers.

She closed her eyes willing it all away. Slowly the exhaustion began to overtake her and she finally slipped into the blackness of sleep.


	11. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Nabiki have it out before calling a truce.

Ranma heard the soft footsteps come to a halt in front of his door followed by a soft tapping. He’d been so emotionally spent after dealing with Ukyo that he’d come right up to his room. His body and mind in desperate need of some rest.

His brow furrowed slightly as he turned his head toward the sound.

Now what?

He sighed pushing himself up from his prone position to sit cross-legged on his futon facing the door.

“Come in.”

He watched as the knob began to turn and the door was pushed back to reveal Nabiki standing there holding a large manila envelope.

“Hey Saotome, you got a minute?”

He eyed her warily, his defenses going up instantly.

“What do you want Nabiki?” his said, his eyes narrowing, his voice holding traces of warning.

“Such a warm welcome, I’m touched.”

He raised his eyebrows at that. “You’re surprised?”

Nabiki gave an exasperated sigh as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

“Look, about the other day, I had to be sure you weren’t stringing Akane along. She’s my sister and I needed to know if you were serious this time. I didn’t want to see her get hurt. Don’t take it so personally.”

At her last comment he was on his feet and across the room with a speed that was barely human, his anger at her casual disregard evident in his gaze. Nabiki’s eyes went wide and she unconsciously took a step back colliding with the wall as she went.

He gave a wicked smile, one without humor, placing his hands on either side of her head in a very intimidating motion, trapping her.

“Don’t take it personally?” his voice was low, guttural. “Let’s get one thing straight Nabiki. What you did the other day was downright nasty, even for you.”

He took great pleasure in watching her shrink back, pressing herself even further into the wall, her expression however remained impassive.

“Looking out for Akane is one thing but you enjoyed that little game, even if it meant putting me through hell.” Ranma realized he’d been spoiling for a fight ever since leaving Ucchan’s. He needed some sort of outlet for all this emotional turmoil and he figured Nabiki owed him one. Besides he wanted to return the favor.

“What’s the matter? All out of questions,” he taunted when she remained silent. He gave her a cruel smile. “Okay, how about answering some of mine then? Like why you feel the need to go out of your way to cause other people pain? Do you get a perverse thrill out of it Nabiki? Or is it that you just can’t help yourself?”

Nabiki swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep her composure even as her face flushed beet red and her anger flared as his comments hit their mark. She couldn’t believe he was saying these things. Sure she sold pictures of his girl half to Kuno, but what was the harm in that? It wasn’t like it hurt him.

Or did it?

Before she could begin to digest this thought he plunged ahead.

“Well Nabiki?” he taunted. “What’s it like where you are, huh? Sittin’ all smug and superior up there on your high horse when the truth is you are more lost then even Ryoga could ever be. I really feel sorry for you Nabiki. Sorry you’re so cold that you feel the need to resort to such cruel tricks to make yourself feel worthy.”

Nabiki felt the sudden stab of pain wrench at her heart and did her best to stifle it. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten to her, that he’d hit on a deep seeded fear. Did he really think so little of her? Sure her methods might be harsh sometimes but she did what was necessary. Okay, so maybe she did enjoy the occasional conquest and of course Ranma made for an easy target. Still, she hadn’t really meant anything by it, her mind argued. Was it true? Did she deliberately hurt people in order to make herself feel better?

“Nothing to say Nabiki?” he continued, when she remained silent. “Maybe because deep down you know I’m right.” He shook his head, disgust lighting in his beautiful eyes. “I still can’t believe you’re related to Kasumi and Akane. They do the Tendo name proud…while you…you bring it nothing but shame.”

He watched as she stood there shaking in her shock and fury. He met her pain filled gaze with a neutral one of his own, borrowing one of her infamous impassive stares as he added sarcastically, “Oh did that hurt Nabiki? But I was just being honest. You really shouldn’t take it personally.”

Nabiki sucked in her breath as if he’d hit her, she acted on pure reflex as her hand whipped out before she could stop it to lash across his face with a hard smack. He felt the sting as it made contact, his cheek instantly turning an ugly red color. He stepped away from her then, all anger draining from him.

She was breathing hard, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. Her fists were clenched by her sides, one hand still gripping the envelope she held and he could see she was still visibly shaking. This was as close to out of control as he’d ever seen her. Well, he had wanted to hurt her and now he guessed he could say he’d succeeded.

He sank wearily back onto his futon, all fight going out of him. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, his arms dangling listlessly between his legs, his gaze fixed on the floor. He wished he could feel sorry about what he’d done, but mostly he only felt tired.

Nabiki slowly gathered herself together. Never before had she allowed herself to show such vulnerability. It unnerved her to no end that she had let Saotome get under her skin like that, but to say she brought shame to her family name, to imply that she wasn’t worthy of it, and then to throw her own words back in her face. It was downright cruel.

As cruel as you were to him the other day, the little voice in her head piped up. She’d never really stopped to think about how her actions might hurt others. She merely saw her objective and went at it with any means necessary. Suddenly she felt very ashamed of herself.

She stared down at him now, her anger slowly abating at the look of utter exhaustion etched on his face.

She knew he’d been walking a thin line. From what he’d told her the other day about his nightmares she could imagine he hadn’t been sleeping too well, and she suspected his talk with Ukyo had only added to his burden. She also knew her actions, even done with the best intentions, hadn’t helped matters any. She supposed she deserved at least some of his disdain. Still he had been way out of line.

Nabiki finally found her voice. “I know you have been stressed out lately, so I’m going to let this one slide, but if you EVER say I’m not worthy of the Tendo name again we will have a problem, understand?”

He eyed her coolly before replying. “And if you ever try and wield my honor against me like that again, Nabiki, you will regret it. Understand?”

She returned his cool stare with one of her own. Slowly she reined in the rest of her hurt and anger. Her tone surprisingly steady as she said in tight voice. “Touché Saotome.”

He looked up at her then, his tired eyes searching hers.

“For the record,” he replied bitterly. “The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt Akane. I really do love her.”

Nabiki stared at him for a long moment then gave a wholehearted sigh.

“So do I Saotome,” she said folding her arms in front of her, clutching the envelope to her chest. “I guess this means we can call ourselves even then?”

Ranma scowled then nodded grimly. “Hai.”

“Good,” she replied, “Because as fun as this is I don’t think we should make a habit of it. After all, Akane might get jealous.”

He stared at her incredulously. “What?!?”

She couldn’t help but let out a small smile at his sudden nervous tension. She moved over to sit beside him then, deciding wickedly to take it up a notch.

“You know,” her voice suddenly took on a romantic air. “What with all this fire between us and all of these intimate conversations we keep having.” She smiled slyly and batted her eyelashes at him for good measure. “How much are you willing to pay to assure Akane never finds out Ranma?”

“Nabiki!”

She laughed wholeheartedly then paused, tilting her head as if studying him. “You realize,” she continued, her voice softly teasing. “It’s in these moments that I can see why my sister has fallen for you. You really are cute when you’re flustered.”

Nabiki watched as his face began to soften in astounded wonder even as it flushed with embarrassment. He looked thoughtful for a moment then he gave her a small crooked smile.

“And you realize,” he returned amiably. “It’s kinda comforting to know that you can actually feel things like a normal human.”

She gave him a wry smile. “Don’t get used to it. After all I have a reputation to uphold.”

He snorted. “Of course,” he said mockingly.

She eyed his cheek with interest. “How is your face?”

“I think I’ll live.”

She paused a moment, unsure why she should care, but found herself having to ask him anyway. “Do you really think I’m unworthy of being a Tendo?”

He simply stared at her, shocked by the traces of desperation he heard in her voice. “Uh….I….” He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. “No,” he said finally. “I just wish you’d use your talents in a more positive way. You really should stop and consider things Nabiki. I know when you do these things to me you rely on me to hold back, but someday someone you scheme might not be so understanding.”

Nabiki took this in, filing it away for later consideration. It was something to think about at least.

“For the record, I didn’t really think you’d hurt Akane,” she told him. “I just had to be sure you did things right this time.”

Ranma simply stared at her. “So you want me to be with her then? You’ve decided I’m worthy of her?”

“Come on Saotome,” Nabiki replied. “I see the way she looks at you. Like the whole world could fall away and she wouldn’t even notice. I just want Akane to be happy, and for some reason you seem to have become the key to that for her.”

She paused looking thoughtful for a moment. “Of course judging by the display you both put on at dinner the other night and Akane’s little slip about what transpired under a certain bridge. I can assume things are progressing quickly? Am I right?”

“Nabiki….” he warned. She held her hand up in mock surrender.

“I just meant that things are going well between you two? No more fighting?”

He shook his head, “for the most part no.”

“Good,” she said, sincerity in her voice. “I mean that, like I said before it’s about time Saotome.”

He simply stared at her, at a loss for words.

“Look,” she began uneasily. I’m really no better at this emotional junk than you are, but I just wanted to say thanks. I know you didn’t tell Akane about what happened the other day. You very well could have. Lord knows I got you angry enough to want to, but you didn’t. I appreciate that.”

Ranma gave a small shrug. “I didn’t see what good it would do. I know you did it out of love for her, twisted though your methods may have been. Besides, I’ve been on the receiving end of Akane’s mallet and it wouldn’t do me any good to have you in the hospital.” He paused a moment then reluctantly added, “If nothing else it made me think about things.”

“You finally talked to Ukyo,” she stated plainly. He stared at her in disbelief.

“How did you know?”

“Ah Saotome,” she chided him gently. “I have my sources. You should know that by now. I see all, know all.”

Ranma grimaced at this. He didn’t know why it should surprise him.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Not really.”

“Well regardless, you did the right thing.”

He nodded, his eyes closed. “I know.”

“It was really that bad huh?”

He sighed again, hanging his head to stare absently at the floor. “Well, she didn’t try to castrate me with her spatula,” he admitted. “So I guess that’s a plus. However, she’s probably never going to speak to me again. I really hurt her and I hate that there is nothing I can do to ease her pain.”

Nabiki watched his angst and cursed herself for feeling a sudden twinge of sympathy. Giving into sentimentality was not something she normally did. She had a feeling she was going to regret this. She cursed herself again then plunged ahead anyway.

“Maybe there’s something I can do,” she offered.

His head snapped up at her statement and he stared at her, unable to stop the hope from radiating in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to keep the suspicion from his voice.

“No promises,” she told him. “But maybe I could stop in and check on her, try and snap her out of her funk or something.” She gave him an impish grin then. “Because everyone knows I have a way with words.”

Ranma rolled his eyes at this. “Snap her out of it how?” he asked his voice still harboring a worried suspicion. “You aren’t going to offer her some sort of revenge scheme are you?”

Nabiki looked thoughtful, much to Ranma’s dismay. “Hmmm…now there’s a thought.”

His eyes narrowed on her.

She laughed. “A joke Saotome,” she told him. “It’s called a joke.”

“Sorry,” Ranma said visibly relaxing. His gray-blue eyes swam with hope. “You’d really check on her?” He asked surprised by her offer. “But why?”

She shrugged impassively. “Well, I did push you to have that talk with her so….”

His smiled softly. “This is true,” he agreed.

“Yeah well, I won’t even charge you for this one.” She smiled when he gave a snort.

“Gee Thanks.”

“On second thought maybe I’ll drag Kasumi with me. After all, no one can be sad or angry around Kasumi. She’s so sweet she practically gives people diabetes.”

Ranma couldn’t help but laugh at this. He suddenly felt better than he had all day.

“Oh yeah, and you’ve already paid for this one,” she said handing him the manila envelope. He took it from her outstretched hand and opened it slowly, pulling out what looked like some kind of report.

“It’s all the information I could gather on this Jin person,” she explained. “Sorry it took longer than I expected.”

He began scanning the pages in earnest as Nabiki began rattling off what she could remember.

“Jin Lei, aged eighteen, a member of the Taka Kai clan of Bokiha, China, specialized weapons training is with the bow and arrow, although you already know that firsthand.”

Ranma grimaced, absently rubbing his forearm.

“The Taka Kai specializes in ancient magic and are said to hold several very powerful artifacts that are infused with said magic.”

Ranma frowned at this, “His bow and arrow?”

Nabiki shrugged. “Could be.”

Ranma rubbed his arm again, recalling the unnatural speed with which the arrow had shot out at him.

“They also train their disciples how to combine their life force with said weapons training.”

Ranma grimaced. “He infused the arrow with ki.”

Nabiki raised her eyebrows at this bit of information. “Clever boy.”

Ranma grit his teeth, remembering the searing pain as the arrow hit his skin, burning his flesh. He still owed Jin for that and he intended to collect very soon.

“Apparently Jin’s grandfather was also a master of spells.”

Ranma tore his gaze away from the pages to stare at Nabiki, his eyes wide.

“Spells? You mean like witchcraft?”

Nabiki nodded. “So it would seem.”

“Geez,” Ranma said with some exasperation.

“Yeah, so I think it’s safe to assume that his grandfather probably passed down the family voodoo.”

Ranma grunted in agreement, his brow furrowing as he fought to recall something.

“Bokiha, isn’t that near Shampoo’s village?”

Nabiki nodded. “I believe it is.”

“I wonder if she knows of this Taka Kai clan.”

“You could always ask her,” Nabiki suggested. “You have to talk to her anyway, right?”

Ranma sighed. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Worried?”

“Let’s just say I’m not looking forward to it. You saw how mad she got the other day.” He shuddered at the memory of her chasing him around the yard in her cat form. She had been seriously pissed and he could only imagine how she would react to him telling her he’d chosen Akane over her, but he surmised it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Ranma,” Nabiki’s voice broke him out of these thoughts. “You don’t think she’d hurt Akane?”

Ranma frowned deeply. Would she? It was a possibility he hadn’t really considered. Sure, she had done some devious things in the past, like using her shiatsu technique to make Akane forget all about him, or teaming up with Ukyo to send him and Akane though the cave of lost loves, but she’d also dived to catch a falling Akane after the Phoenix had knocked her out of mid-air, saving her from serious injury.

“Didn’t she threaten to kill her on Mount Phoenix?” Nabiki asked when he hadn’t answered her.

“She was under Kima’s control then though,” he argued. “Most of her tricks have been used directly on me, not on Akane. Besides she knows that I would be extremely angry if she ever tried to harm Akane.”

“Still,” Nabiki returned. “What about Cologne. She’s a powerful influence on Shampoo.”

Nabiki watched Ranma’s eyes suddenly darken at the mention of Cologne’s name and felt a small chill run down her spine.

“Hai,” he replied. “The old ghoul bears watching. Still I think she knows that if any harm were to come to Akane both her and Shampoo would have one murderous martial artist on their hands. It would defeat her goal of getting me to marry Shampoo.” He shook his head. “No, I think they are more likely to come after me when they find out my choice.”

“Akane won’t sit still for that you know,” Nabiki warned.

Ranma grimaced at the thought. “Hai,” he said tiredly. “I know.”

“How certain are you about this dream coming to pass?” Nabiki asked sullenly.

She watched as a pained look crossed his face. “Pretty certain,” he admitted, not wanting to get into the whole encounter with Madam Machiko. “Although I won’t let it end that way. I’ll save her if it kills me.”

“Ranma,” Nabiki’s voice was suddenly grave. He brought his gaze up then, his eyes meeting the seriousness of her tone. “I’m sorry about the other day. If I had known what you were dreaming….”

Ranma felt something inside him loosen. He stared at her, his gray-blue eyes searching hers. He knew it had taken a lot for her to apologize. It just wasn’t something she came to easily. He gave her a soft smile.

“Thanks Nabiki.”

She nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. “Sure.” She paused. “Is it…is it always like that?”

He dropped his gaze back to the floor, his gray-blue eyes suddenly far away.

“Hai,” he replied softly.

Nabiki knew that if the dreams were truly a premonition of Akane’s death then the boy before her was her sister’s best hope at changing the outcome. And she knew he needed to be at his best to do so.

Looking at him now she could see the stress taking its toll and yearned for the brass, cocky boy she had come to know and even admire. He was being so stoic holding himself together through sheer determination and a fierce love for her sister. It shook Nabiki to the core.

“Does she know what you are dreaming Ranma?”

He turned his gaze up to stare at her then nodded slowly. “Hai.”

Nabiki took in this bit of information with a slight nod, the look in his eyes saying it all. “I take it you didn’t have a choice in telling her?”

His eyes widened slightly as her keen sense of observation once again left him to stare at her in wonder. Ranma shook with the memory. “She’s so darn stubborn,” he lamented.

Nabiki smiled at that. “You should be used to it by now Saotome,” she told him. “You two are so much alike it’s almost scary.”

Ranma looked at her with surprise. “Huh?”

“Oh come on! You mean you never noticed?” She rolled her eyes and began to count off the similarities. “You are both stubborn to the bone, ridiculously competitive, and proud to a fault. Not to mention you both hide your pain with anger, you’re fiercely loyal, and fearless when it comes to putting yourselves on the line, especially for each other.”

Ranma considered her words. He’d never really thought about it that way before.

“You said neither of you could resist a challenge,” Nabiki continued. “Did you ever consider that that’s one of the main reasons you fell in love with her? She challenges you? When did the others ever do that?”

Never, he thought instantly. The others had always simply thrown themselves at him. He remembered with some disgust how he had acted when Shampoo had suddenly started spurning him after she’d been affected by the contrary jewel. As soon as she’d stopped chasing him he’d become obsessed with getting her back. It was the challenge that drove him.

He also remembered that even when he had been sitting in the Nekohanten about to tell Shampoo he loved her in hopes of winning her back that his thoughts had begun to stray to Akane. It had always been to her that he’d wanted to confess his love, and in the end not even his pride could force him to tell Shampoo something he didn’t really feel.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I guess I am drawn to the part of her that challenges me. But it’s not only that. She’s the only one that ever considered my feelings in all of this. To the others I was just some prize to be won, but to Akane….” He paused and shook his head with the awe of it. “To Akane the prize was having me return her love.”

“Pretty deep Saotome,” Nabiki said smiling at him. She watched as he blushed, averting his gaze.

“Yeah, well….”

Her smile grew at his obvious embarrassment. He really was cute when he was flustered. “One last question,” she said.

He threw his gaze back at her then, a curious look etched on his face. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing sitting up here when you could be with her?”

Ranma started at her question. It was a good one. He’d thought that after his dealings with Ukyo he’d just wanted to be alone, but he suddenly realized it wasn’t what he wanted at all just something he thought was he had to do. He’d been subconsciously punishing himself for hurting Ukyo by staying away from Akane. He also hadn’t wanted to burden her with his pain - as was his habit, he always thought he had to go it alone.

As if reading his thoughts Nabiki said, “You know, you are allowed to go to her. Ukyo’s a big girl. She’ll be okay. I know you must be hurting and it’s not a bad thing to let Akane know you need her. You can only hurt her by shutting her out. Stop being so stoic and let her help you.” She gave him a soft smile then added, “You big dummy.”

She watched as he returned her smile with one of his own. It dawned slowly, pulling at he corners of his mouth. He stood quickly suddenly eager to find his iinazuke.

“Thanks Nabiki,” he said watching her as she followed him to her feet.

“Sure thing,” she returned easily. “Now go find her, just do me a favor and make sure you keep her away from the kitchen. It’s almost time for dinner and I don’t want her getting the urge to help Kasumi.”

Ranma made a face. “Why does she always insist on ad-libbing recipes anyway?”

Nabiki shrugged. “Who knows.” She smiled wickedly, her tone suggestive. “Maybe you can find a way to make her promise to stop?”

He raised his eyebrows at her.

Nabiki giggled.

Ranma suddenly returned her wicked smile. He pretended to ponder this a moment. “It is a thought,” he remarked feeling a sudden rush of anticipation.

“It’s your next challenge Saotome,” she intoned deeply. “You must not fail. Save us all.”

“A challenge you say?” he asked playing along. “Have no fear then. I haven’t met a challenge yet that I couldn’t win.”

Nabiki watched him go, his last comment echoing through her head as her thoughts went back to his dream. She hoped against hope that he was right.


	12. The Ballad of Ranma and Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane have another long talk, hormones rage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong Lime/Lemon scenes in this chapter.

Akane stared wistfully up at the fast approaching night sky from her place by the koi pond. Her mind raced with so many thoughts jumbling over each other; worry for Ranma’s state of mind, on the forefront. She remembered how distraught he’d been the other night, though he hadn’t said much to her about it. He’d simply apologized, blaming stress on the whole thing. She frowned slightly. She knew everyone had their breaking point, even Ranma, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there had been some sort of catalyst for the breakdown. She sighed. She wished he would talk to her. She knew he didn’t like to burden her with his problems but if they were ever going to make this work he had to let her in. Hadn’t she told him that already? Couldn’t he see it?

Akane shook her head. Just when she thought they were making progress, something always had to hold them back. Like today, he had disappeared somewhere without telling her where he was going. She’d been left to wonder what he’d been up to and why he felt he couldn’t share it with her. She had tried not to jump to conclusions, but she couldn’t help but feel that he was shutting her out. He’d also said he was going to do something about his other fiancées but so far she hadn’t seen anything to suggest that he’d talked to them. She wondered absently if her relationship with Ranma would ever be easy.

As if thinking about him could suddenly conjure him up, she felt his strong arms snake around her as he pulled her back against him giving her a warm squeeze. She closed her eyes as he gently nuzzled her neck, his warm breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine. She reached up placing her hands on his arms, returning his embrace.

“Ranma….” She whispered, loving the feel of him against her. She pushed her worries aside for the moment and simply reveled in his touch.

“Hey Akane,” he breathed in her ear. She shivered in response. She felt so good in his arms, so safe. Why couldn’t it always be like this? She felt her heart give a painful squeeze as the tears began to form behind her eyes.

Ranma gave a start as he felt the first of them fall and hit his forearm. His eyes went wide. Why was she crying?

“Akane?” his voice was urgent, laced with concern. “What’s wrong?”

She quickly got herself back under control. When she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. “Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“What?” he asked, not quite catching her words.

“Nothing,” she replied trying to pull out of his embrace. “Never mind.”

He tightened his hold, pulling her even closer, his breath still hot in her ear. “Akane, talk to me. Why are you crying, please tell me what’s wrong.”

She shook her head struggling to break free. “Let me go Ranma,” she said, her voice a harsh whisper.

He held tighter. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

She stopped struggling and slowly opened her eyes. “This,” she said, trying desperately to keep her voice steady and failing miserably. “This is wrong Ranma.”

“Huh?” he said startled. Once again she began to struggle against him and this time he let her go easily.

“Akane,” his voice implored her. He reached out and took her by the shoulders, turning her slowly. She resisted slightly, her eyes downcast.

“Akane look at me.” When she didn’t, he put two fingers under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze, his voice growing stern. “Talk to me,” he insisted.

She felt her frustration mounting and tried unsuccessfully to rein it in. “This,” she said, her irritation evident. “Being with you but not really being with you. It hurts Ranma. You still have so many secrets. If you love me why won’t you trust me and let me in?”

Ranma’s heart pained at her words-for the underlying anguish in her voice. He knew he hadn’t been totally honest with her these last few days. He heard Nabiki’s words from earlier come back to him then.

_You can only hurt her by shutting her out._

She’d been right of course he had the evidence of it standing right in front of him. He cursed himself for being so blind. It killed him to see her so hurt. He sighed wholeheartedly. When would he ever learn?

“I’m sorry Akane,” he said ruefully. “I didn’t mean to leave you out of things. I came out here to find you so I could tell you. I talked to Ukyo. That’s where I was today. I should have told you, I know. I’m sorry. I’m still really bad at this sharing stuff.”

He pulled her to him and gently wrapped his arms around her. He began rubbing her back in long easy strokes, doing his best to comfort her. She resisted at first then slowly began to relax against him.

“Did you really talk to Ukyo?” she asked, slowly pulling back to stare up at him, her eyes searching his, reading the truth there. He smiled down at her, giving her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Hai, does that mean you forgive me?”

She returned his smile with a small one of her own, unable to help herself. She shook her head at him. “You are impossible Ranma, you know that?” she told him. “You frustrate me to no end, until I’m ready to clobber you, and then you’ll do or say something that has me totally questioning my resolve. It’s very unnerving.”

He gave her one of his trademark arrogant smiles. “Yeah, but you have to admit it works.”

She raised her eyebrows at this. “What do you mean it works?”

“Well,” he ventured, still grinning. “You already want to forgive me ne?”

She rolled her eyes at his confident demeanor. “Don’t count on it Ranma.” she told him, but the smile was already creeping across her face at the innocent way he was staring at her.

“Come on Akane,” he teased. “You know you want to.”

Finally she couldn’t hold it back any longer and she let the corners of her mouth turn upward and gave a small giggle. “Okay Ranma, you’re forgiven. This time,” she sobered. “But please don’t shut me out anymore. You don’t have to do this alone you know. I want to be there for you. I want us to be able to tell each other anything. Can you understand?”

He nodded. “Hai,” he replied. “I can, but it works both ways Akane.”

“Huh?” she asked bewildered. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you can’t just push me away when you’re upset,” he said, his tone serious. “I’m not a mind reader. I need you to tell me if I’ve done something to hurt you okay?”

She sighed then nodded slowly. “Hai, okay.”

“Good,” he replied, a wistful smile appearing on his face. He once again pulled her close, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of her against him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her, finally finding contentment there in her arms.

“I really missed you,” he told her surprised at how true the statement was. She smiled into his chest, tightening her arms around him in a playful squeeze.

“I missed you too,” she said bringing her head up to stare at him longingly. His smile was soft as he gazed down at her, his gray-blue eyes suddenly becoming smoky as he lowered his head toward hers.

Akane’s heart sped up in anticipation even as her eyes began to close. His kiss when it came was hot and sweet and incredibly slow as it drew everything out of her. She gave into it instantly wanting more. When he finally broke the kiss several minutes later they were both breathing heavily.

“Wow,” Akane gasped between deep breaths. “What was that for? You aren’t going to make me promise something are you?”

He gave a throaty laugh placing his forehead on hers, prolonging the intimate contact. “Not this time, but it’s kinda nice to know I have such pleasant way of getting you to agree with me.”

She playfully punched him in the arm. To her chagrin he merely gave another throaty laugh. She smiled then, reveling in the sound of his laughter. He had had so little reason to laugh lately.

This last thought brought Akane back to the fact that Ranma had said he had spoken to Ukyo earlier today. She knew it couldn’t have been easy for him. Ukyo was his oldest friend and Akane knew her friendship meant a lot to him. She could just guess at how Ukyo had reacted and none of the scenarios that conjured themselves up in Akane’s mind had ended well. This added to all the other emotional turmoil Ranma was going through had her doubly worried about him.

“Ranma?” her voice was soft, swimming with her love for him.

“Hmmm,” He breathed, still reveling in the feel of her, losing, himself in her touch.

“Is everything….I mean are you….okay?”

She felt him stiffen a bit and then relax. Gently he released her, taking her hand in his as he led her back behind the dojo. If they were going to have a serious talk the last thing he needed was the prying eyes of their fathers to catch them. He realized they were lucky they hadn’t been spotted already, especially doing what they’d been doing. He hadn’t even thought about it, he’d simply been too happy to see her.

He took a seat on the soft grass, leaning back against the wall of the dojo, motioning for her to settle herself in front of him. Once again he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him.

She felt so good in his arms, something solid to lock onto, to fight off the demons that kept invading his mind. He knew he could hold her like this forever. He gave her a light squeeze watching as she tilted her head up and smiled at him. He felt his heart swell at the sight she was so beautiful when she smiled.

“Akane….” He breathed her name as he got ready to relive his encounter with Ukyo. She reached up and put a finger to his lips.

“First kiss me again Ranma.”

He gave her a soft smile then lowered his head to hers as she shifted slightly, his lips once again finding hers drawing her response with infinite slowness, making her breathless.

“Mmmm…”

His smile grew at her obvious approval. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him, her smile wide.

“Yummy,” she commented happily.

He gave a small chuckle that she felt reverberate though him. He knew she suspected how his talk with Ukyo had gone and was trying to cheer him up. Thankfully it was working.

He gave her a quick and playful kiss on the nose. “You asked me if I was okay,” he said then, pulling her close once again. “I’m not going to lie to you Akane, even though I knew it was the right thing it was hard. Even harder than I thought it would be. She was really hurt and I feel really guilty that I let it go on for as long as I did. I made a real mess of things.” He sighed wholeheartedly. Akane felt her heart tighten at the sadness in his tone, she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Harder than you thought?” She asked. “She didn’t try and hurt you did, she?” Ranma could hear the protectiveness in her tone and felt a warm feeling wash over him. That was his Akane, always ready to pounce on anyone who would cause him pain.

“If by hurt you mean did she try and maim me with her spatula, then no.” he replied evenly.

“But she did hurt you, didn’t she?” Akane said sadly, reaching up to caress his face. He smiled softly.

“It’s okay Akane.”

“Is it?” she asked, her worry evident in her voice.

He sighed. “She was hurting, and after what she saw the other day…”

Akane looked up at him and frowned. “What did she see?”

He gave her a sad smile, tracing the side of her jaw with the tip of his finger. “The other day, after I saved you from my ki-blast, I was so relieved you were okay I didn’t think about who was watching. She was there Akane, she saw me holding you….”

Akane sucked in her breath. She suddenly remembered Ukyo being there. She had asked if Akane had known what was going on. Akane, in her haste to warn Ranma about Jin’s weapon had run off, leaving Ukyo behind. How could she have forgotten?

It was Ranma’s turn to frown. “She also heard some things….”

Akane twisted in his embrace to look more fully at him. “What do you mean?” She asked trepidation in her voice.

He grimaced. “Our little spat over Jin, we were so blind to anyone around us Akane, after I implied you might have a thing for him you let it slip about us and the bridge.”

Akane stared at him wide eyed, trying desperately to recall exactly what she had said. Then suddenly her words came back to her.

_Do you honestly think that I could have a thing with Jin after what happened between us under the bridge Ranma?_

“Oh God,” Akane gulped, suddenly feeling ill. She definitely had implied something intimate had happened. Combined with the way he’d been holding her and the other day at the carnival it was no wonder that Ukyo had jumped to that particular conclusion.

“Yeah,” he said, the pit of his stomach echoing her sentiment. “She insulted my manhood and then accused me of some lecherous things. I let my frustration get the better of me and now she’s pretty much not speaking to me.” He gave a rueful sigh. “At least she didn’t try to kill me.”

Akane gulped. “Does she think, we….we….?”

“Slept together?” he finished bluntly.

Akane blushed furiously, a strange tingling feeling exploding in the pit of her stomach at his words. She nodded, unable to speak.

“Yes.” He stated plainly. “At least it’s what she accused me of.” He tightened his hold on her then nuzzling his face into her neck. “Does that bother you Akane?”

Akane swallowed hard, his warm breath on her skin making it hard to think.

“Does this?” She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips brush the back of her neck, making her shiver all over. “Or this?” he whispered softly, pulling back her hair slightly to lightly tease her ear with his mouth. She groaned.

“Ranma!”

“Hmmm?” he murmured playfully, seductively. She shuddered.

“S-stop it,” She managed. “This is s-serious.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, his voice playful. “I can’t seem to help myself.”

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He gave a grunt feigning injury.

“Well does it?” he asked. “Bother you I mean?”

She sighed heavily. “I guess it should.” She said finally after several moments of silence. “But….”

“But?” he asked, raising his eyebrow, his voice curious.

“We came so close Ranma….” She finally whispered. She shuddered. Just thinking about that day under the bridge was making her heart race. “I wanted….you….and if you hadn’t pulled back I don’t think I could have stopped you. I….I know I couldn’t have.” She took a deep shuddering breath, surprised at the effect her words were having on her. “I….I guess I’m not that upset because I love you and I’m not ashamed of what we did.” She tilted her head to stare sincerely up at him. “Are you?”

Her words coupled by the look she was giving him were almost enough to undo him. He felt a great surge of need flow through him then, his heart aching painfully with love for her. It was so good to hear her say she loved him, to know she’d wanted him as much as he had wanted her.

“No.” His reply was instant. “I’ve never loved anything or wanted anything more than I’ve loved or wanted you Akane.”

He watched as her eyes brimmed with happy tears. “Really?” she whispered, her voice choking on her emotion.

He gave her a warm smile, his eyes echoing his love, “Really.”

She broke free from his embrace then to turn fully onto her knees in front of him. She reached up cupping either side of his face and pulled him toward her. She kissed him fiercely, all the things she was feeling for him suddenly rushing to the surface.

Ranma sat stunned for a moment and then he was kissing her back with such urgency that it made Akane gasp. She felt his hands go around her waist, tugging slightly to indicate he wanted her closer. Akane shifted, straightening out her legs, he swiftly lifted her into his lap, her legs bent up on either side of him. She stared down at him through glassy eyes, happy to see his breathing was just as ragged as hers.

His lips were on hers again then as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing her lips more firmly to his. He groaned with the force of it, with the sheer pleasure that rocketed through him.

Akane gasped as she felt his tongue snake out and taste her. She moaned, pressing herself more firmly against him. The sudden shifting contact caused a jolt of electricity to bolt through Ranma and he groaned again feeling himself begin to respond to the friction.

“Akane….” He gasped his voice harsh with his need. She moaned and shifted again trying to get closer. Ranma closed his eyes against the surging sensation it caused in him.

“Akane, don’t move.” He managed through tightly clenched teeth.

“What?” Akane said somewhat dazed. She once again gave into the instinctive urge to move against him.

Ranma sucked in his breath as his body responded instantly. “Akane,” His voice was harsh, full of barely controlled desire. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” her voice was breathless, far away. He realized she had no idea what the slight friction was doing to him. She moved again and he groaned feeling the exquisite pleasure shoot through him.

“That,” He said when he could breathe again. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and held her firmly. “Can’t you feel what you’re doing to me?”

Akane gasped as she felt him then, hard against her and had to resist the urge to instinctively move against him once again, her need and want so great at that moment that she could barely stand it. And why should she? They both wanted this that much was obvious. So why were they fighting it?

“Ranma….” She moaned his name softly in his ear shifting again, rubbing up against him.

Ranma gasped and she caught it as she brought her lips down hard on his. Ranma fought the urge to give into her with great difficulty. His lips responding to her demands with an urgent fierceness he could barely control. Finally, with a strength he didn’t know he possessed he grasped her by the waist and pulled her away from him, setting her gently beside him.

Ranma closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back against the dojo, his breathing coming in short ragged gasps. He desperately willed his heart to slow and the blood to stop racing in his veins. He had thought he’d wanted her badly before, but that was nothing compared to how much he wanted her now. He sat in awe of it. He couldn’t even kiss her without wanting her. Unfortunately this wasn’t the time nor the place, not with the lack of privacy in this family. It was a wonder they hadn’t been intruded upon already.

“Ranma,” Akane’s pained voice echoed up from beside him. He tilted his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes, the agony of having had to pull back once again evident in his gaze.

“Akane….” He croaked, grimacing with physical pain.

“Don’t you want me?” she said her voice a combination of hurt and need. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control another wave of desire at her words.

“Akane,” his voice was thick, full of husky desire mixed with pain. “I want you so badly it’s killing me, but we can’t, especially not here.” He looked around nervously still amazed that his Oyaji hadn’t jumped out of the bushes armed with a video camera.

“What do you mean we can’t? Why can’t we?” she asked unable to conceal her hurt at his words.

He heard her pain and reached out to touch her face gently. “I didn’t mean….oh God Akane….” His voice was pained as he tried in vain to push the rest of his desire away. He looked up desperately praying for rain. Why was it that water only found him when he didn’t want it to?

“Ranma?” her voice held concern, her eyes still wild with her desire. He stared at her longingly.

“Just….give me a sec here.”

She nodded silently, her gaze shifting to the ground beneath her. When he finally managed to get his rampant desire under some modicum of control he reached out and put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Hey,” he said softly noting the sad look of rejection mixed with her still burning need for him reflected in her beautiful brown eyes. He felt his chest squeeze painfully. "I just want to be sure you’re ready for this and not simply going on some blind need. We could have easily when I was trying to make you promise, I was ready to, but you gave in and promised, that tells me there is still some hesitation. That you aren’t completely sure, no matter how much you might want it.”

She pulled her gaze away, his words ringing true in her ears. She had hesitated. This thing between them was so much bigger than either one of them and she’d been afraid. Afraid of how she would handle it afterward, of what it could mean. It was all happening so fast.

“Akane?” at the concern in his voice Akane looked up, giving him a shy smile.

“Hai Ranma,” she said in a small voice. “It’s nice to know you’d never take advantage of such a, vulnerability no matter what it costs you.”

Ranma drew in a shaky breath, he was still struggling with his desire it was just not as visible now. It took all he had not to kiss her again. He pushed the thought away abruptly, that would definitely not help his current condition.

“I’m sorry if I caused….” her voice trailed not knowing quite how to finish the sentence.

“It’s okay Akane,” he said tightly, still trying desperately to fight back his remaining desire.

“I can’t believe I….it was like something took over.”

“I know.” The statement was forceful full of understanding.

“Why is it like this?” Akane whispered. “It’s so strong.”

Ranma closed his eyes, leaning his head back. “I don’t know.” He said his voice still holding traces of his need. “Maybe because we denied it for so long, held it back? Now all it wants to do is get out.”

She nodded, it made sense. She just never imagined the magnitude with which it presented itself. It reduced her usually strong resolve to nothing in a matter of seconds.

“Oh God,” she said then, realizing perhaps for the first time just where they were and what they’d been doing. She looked around frantically. “You don’t think anyone was spying do you?”

“I don’t think so.” He replied, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Otherwise there would have been, champagne popping, a shower of confetti and two happily weeping fathers trying to shove us into wedding attire.”

She looked at him then her face slowly dissolving into a smile of her own. She shook her head letting out a soft giggle.

“They are impossible aren’t they?”

He grunted in agreement. “Lunatics,” He said still smiling. She giggled again and he felt his heart flutter with the warmth of it.

Akane nodded, “Lunatics, the bunch of them.” She agreed readily. “You don’t think Nabiki planted any listening devices out here?”

Ranma groaned then, he hadn’t thought of that. It would be just like her to do so. Oh well he thought, it wasn’t like she didn’t already know what was going on.

“You really think she would Ranma?” Akane asked already knowing the answer. She loved her sister dearly but Nabiki could be downright devious.

“Too late now if she has,” He said smiling devilishly at her. He laughed when she began to blush, his eyes sparkling. “Who knew you were so full of such reckless abandon.”

She playfully punched him in the arm. “That’s not funny.” He began to laugh harder.

“Ranma!” she punched him again, harder this time. “I said that’s not funny!”

“Oh Akane,” he said his tone taking on a lecherously breathless quality. “You want to kiss me where? Do what to me? Oooooh Akane….”

“Ranma!” Her face was burning a bright crimson.

She watched as he fell sideways, clutching his stomach in a gale of laughter and couldn’t help but smile at him while shaking her head.

“Now who’s being impossible?” she asked. His laughter was infectious and it was all she could do to keep the smile from lighting her face.

Ranma pushed himself up slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes as he went. He loved it when she got all flustered and indignant when confronted with her passion.

“I don’t think we have to worry about Nabiki spying.” He said finally when he could find his voice.

“What do you mean?” she asked clearly puzzled. Her sister was notorious for spying. Why would he say such a thing? Did he know something she didn’t know?

“Nabiki was there too remember.” He said plainly. “She saw and heard everything.”

“You mean….” She began flabbergasted. “You mean she thinks it too?”

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “I had a talk with her and straightened everything out.”

“And she believed you?”

She watched something akin to anger flicker across his face. It was just for an instant and then it was gone so fast she wondered if she hadn’t imagined it.

“Hai,” he said, a tiny bit of bitterness escaping his voice as he recalled Nabiki grilling him on his honor. “We’ve come to an understanding.”

Akane looked at him wide-eyed, as if a sudden light had dawned on her. “Your little talk was that what had you so upset the other night?”

It was Ranma’s turned to look wide-eyed.

“It was wasn’t it?” She said her anger flaring slightly. Her sister must have done something pretty devious to leave Ranma in the state he’d been in. She was going to have a very long chat with Nabiki, a very long chat indeed.

“Akane,” Ranma began, knowing instantly what she was thinking and worried about what she might do. “The other night it was just my demons catching up to me. I’d been holding them all in and I just couldn’t anymore. Between trying to figure out how to deal with all my fiancées, and worrying about keeping you safe, and dreading going to sleep every night, it just got to be too much. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Akane let out a long sigh. “You’re shutting me out again.”

“Akane….”

“I know you Ranma.” She said cutting off any further protest. “Something happened to cause it all to come, tumbling down. What was it? What did Nabiki do?”

Ranma felt his frustration rise. Why were the women in his life always so demanding? Couldn’t anything be his, own? Sighing with irritation he bolted to his feet.

“Just drop it Akane, okay?”

She stared up at him for a moment then slowly got to her feet. “Fine,” she said angrily. “You want to go it alone Ranma, then I’ll leave you alone.”

She brushed past him anger fueling her movements. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her. She stiffened slightly then relaxed in his embrace.

“Damn it Akane.” He whispered. “There you go pushing me away again. Why do you gotta be so darn stubborn?”

“Me stubborn,” she said bringing her hands up and pushing against his chest, trying in vain to break the embrace. He merely tightened his grip. “What about you?”

“Fair enough,” he replied, knowing that he had to be straight with her. Or at least tell her enough to appease her. “If I tell you, you have to promise that you won’t go off on Nabiki. What she did, it was out of love for you.”

Akane pursed her lips, not liking this, but not seeing as she had any choice. “Hai,” she said finally. “I promise.”

“Actually,” he said. “We should be thanking her. She’s the one who pushed me into finally talking to Ukyo.”

Akane stared up at him stunned. “She did?”

He nodded. “Uh huh,” He replied, stroking her hair gently. “She heard you mention the bridge Akane, and jumped to the same conclusion as Ukyo did. She wanted to make sure my intentions were honorable. She was looking out for you.”

Akane shook her head confused. “Then why were you so upset?”

Ranma sighed. “Let’s just say her methods of obtaining the information were a bit on the harsh side.”

“Ranma….what happened?” Akane reached up to gently stroke his face. He closed his eyes, savoring the touch. When he opened them again he stared down at her imploringly.

“I really don’t want to get into it,” he said, hoping she would accept that he was telling her the heart of the matter without going into too much detail. “The most important part is that no matter what her methods were, she made me take a hard look at things. It finally gave me the resolve to straighten things out, starting with Ukyo.”

“But….” Akane started to protest. He cut her off instantly.

“Please Akane, trust me. Nabiki and I had it out for her little stunt and like I said we’ve come to an understanding. She’s even going to go and check up on Ukyo for me.”

Akane narrowed her eyes. “What’s it going to cost you Ranma?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, I didn’t even ask her if she would. She volunteered.”

Akane was stunned into silence. Nabiki was going to do something for someone else when there was nothing in it for her? She couldn’t believe it, but she found she did trust Ranma. If he said things were settled then she would take his word for it.

“Okay,” she said. “If you say you and Nabiki worked it out then I guess I can respect that you’d rather not talk about what happened between the two of you. I suspect it doesn’t paint my sister in a very good light and I can admire that you want to spare me that, even though I still feel I ought to slug her with my mallet for making you so upset.”

He smiled down at her then kissed the top of her head. “My great protector,” he said playfully.

She smiled up at him, standing on tiptoe to kiss the tip of his nose. “Count on it.” She said lovingly. She shook her head then. “I still can’t believe she’s going to go check up on Ukyo.”

“Yeah,” he replied, understanding her disbelief. “I was kind of doubtful myself, but she said she’s going to take Kasumi along. She seemed sincere enough.”

“Nabiki and sincere,” Akane replied. “I love my sister but that is one word I wouldn’t attribute to her.”

Ranma shrugged. “I just hope she can help Ukyo.” He sighed then added. “Lord knows she could use a friend now.”

Akane gave him a firm hug. “I hope so too Ranma. I really like Ukyo, despite everything.”

“I know you do.” He said smiling down at her. “It’s just another reason why I love you.”

She returned his smile with a brilliant one of her own, one that made his heart pound in his chest, and took his breath away.

“Beautiful Akane,” he whispered, a softness coming into his gray-blue eyes. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on her full lips. She closed her eyes instantly savoring the taste of him. One kiss turned into several and before long she was a breathless quivering mess in his arms.

“Um…Ranma?” she said in between her shallow breaths.

“Hmmm?” his breath was hot in her ear, she felt her knees go weak, if he hadn’t been holding her she would have fallen down. There was a sudden tingling explosion in the pit of her stomach.

“What are you trying to do?” She whispered, unconsciously pressing herself more firmly against him, her eyes glassy. He gave her a wicked smile.

“Trying to wear down your uncertainty,” he replied seductively.

She shivered. “Well, cut it out,” she said still breathless. “I’m still trying to recover from before. Unless of course….” She rocked against him ever so slightly. He let out a soft groan.

“Brat,” he whispered teasingly. She gave a wicked grin.

“Who’s the brat?”

He gave a warm chuckle. “Okay Akane, you win. I’ll behave.”

She sighed, still not at all certain she wanted him to.

“Oh,” he continued. “Before I forget, Nabiki also got me some information on Jin. Seems he’s some kind of warrior from China. He’s part of a tribe that specializes in ancient forms of magic. Definitely not someone you want to mess with Akane.” This last was hinted at with strong warning.

Akane took in this bit of information with shocked silence. She shook her head as if to clear it. “What’s he doing here?” she said, more a statement than a question.

Ranma frowned. “I don’t know yet, but I’m gonna find out. His village is near Shampoo’s. I’m going to go over to the Nekohanten tomorrow and ask her and the old ghoul if they’ve ever heard of his clan, the Taka Kai.”

Akane grimaced at the mention of Shampoo’s name, remembering how she’d glomped onto Ranma the other day and then chased him around the yard in her cat form, Ukyo was right, the girl was a brazen hussy.

“What’s that face for?” Ranma asked.

She shook her head, looking away. “It’s nothing.”

He placed two fingers under her chin pulling her gaze back to his. “Now who’s shutting who out Akane?”

She gave a wholehearted sigh. “It’s just….Shampoo.”

“What about her?”

“I just….I just don’t like her very much okay?” she admitted.

“Akane….”

“I’m sorry Ranma,” she interjected. “She just….she gets on my last nerve. She’s always throwing herself at you like some cheap slut, using her curse to scare you to death, and that voice….ugh, could it be more annoying?”

She felt a slight rumbling in his chest and was surprised when he laughed wholeheartedly. “Just say what you feel Akane.” He said, amusement still echoing in his voice.

His laughter was infectious and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, it’s true!” she said haughtily.

He gave another laugh. “A cheap slut?” he replied, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“Hey, I’m not the only one that thinks so.” She said defensively. “Ukyo calls her a brazen hussy.”

Ranma snorted.

“What?” Akane asked. “You don’t think she is?”

He gave another snort. “I don’t think about Shampoo,” he replied evenly.

It was Akane’s turn to snort. “Suuuure, Ranma.” She returned a sarcastic edge to her tone.

“I don’t,” he said, and she had to smile at the indignant way he said it.

“Well, she sure thinks about you!”

Ranma shrugged casually. “Who doesn’t?” he said, his voice playfully arrogant. He grinned down at her like a Cheshire cat.

She felt herself smiling back unable to help herself. “You dolt,” She teased. She reached out then and playfully swatted his behind.

“Heyyy…..” he protested. “Watch it, you’ll damage the goods.”

She shook her head at him. “That’s it!” she said grinning from ear to ear as she hooked her foot behind his ankle and pushed firmly at his chest all the while trying to use his sudden surprise to pull away from his embrace. He was quicker though and merely held her tighter causing her to take the tumble with him.

Ranma hit the ground with a resounding thud bringing her crashing down on top of him.

“Why am I getting a sudden sense of déjà vu?” he commented, a wicked grin lighting on his handsome face.

Akane groaned, trying to pull herself up. Before she could however he tightened his grip on her waist and deftly rolled her onto her back pinning her beneath him. She squealed as they went feeling the now familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach as he pressed his weight onto her. Her breath caught as she stared up at him, his gray-blue eyes looking back at her with a mix of playful superiority and wanton lust.

“Well, well,” he stated, a self-satisfied look crossing his face. “Looks like your little plan backfired, ne?”

She squirmed slightly beneath him but found she was quite trapped.

“Ranma….” She warned. To her chagrin he chuckled.

“Hmmm?”

“Let me up,” she protested. “What if someone sees!”

He raised his eyebrows at this. “Now you’re worried?”

She squirmed again, blushing brightly, “Ranma!”

He gave her a sultry smile. “I think I’d rather kiss you Akane.” He said, his voice was low, his breath warm on her face. She felt herself shudder beneath him, realizing how much she wanted him to.

Akane felt her heartbeat begin to quicken in anticipation as he lowered his mouth toward hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips brush hers ever so lightly only to pull away and come back again over and over with the same teasing slowness.

Akane groaned in frustration as her lips surged up to meet his trying to deepen the kiss only to be met with the same light teasing contact. She groaned again and tried to bring her arms up and around his neck to hold him in place. He saw this and immediately entwined his fingers in hers pulling her hands up over her head and holding them there easily.

She opened her eyes slowly as her breathing began to quicken. Again he brought his head down to lightly tease her lips over and over. To Akane it was erotically maddening. Once again she squirmed beneath him, trying to rise up and deepen the kiss, only to have him pull away.

“Ranma….” She moaned his name in frustrated need. Without a word she felt his lips move to the base of her neck, his warm mouth blazing a trail all the way to her ear setting off a barrage of tingles all up and down her side.

“Oh….” She breathed, shivering visibly then gasped as she felt his lips on hers, this time hard and deep and demanding. She responded instantly, hungrily, groaning a mixture of pleasure and relief.

After several moments he pulled back to stare down at her. He felt his heart give a sudden lurch at how beautiful she looked. Her eyes glassy, her face slightly flushed, her breathing somewhat labored. He knew he would be happy to keep that look on her face forever.

“Ranma….” She breathed his name. He smiled giving her a quick kiss on the nose and then pulled back bringing her up into a sitting position and pulling her across his lap. He wrapped his arms around her then hugging her close, savoring the feel of her against him.

Akane melted into him, leaning her head on his shoulder and wishing diligently that they could just stay like this forever.

“Beautiful Akane,” he whispered affectionately in her ear. She smiled raising her head to look at him. Her hand came up to gently caress his handsome face.

“I love you Saotome. You know that?” she whispered.

“Who me?” he said innocently. She elbowed him playfully. He chuckled and gave her forehead a quick kiss. “I love you too Akane.” He said, finding the words came easily to him now, with none of his former fear.

She snuggled closer, her heart bursting with his admission. “You’re doing a good job of wearing down my uncertainty.” She admitted, blushing slightly.

He raised his eyebrows and stared down at her. “Am I now?”

She nodded into his chest.

“Good to know,” he said grinning.

Her blush deepened for a moment and then she sobered.

“Ranma?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I come with you when you talk to Shampoo and Cologne?”

Ranma stiffened slightly not expecting the question. He hugged her to him possessively, placing another quick kiss on her forehead.

“No, Akane,” he said softly. “You can’t.”

She lifted her head off his shoulder a hurt expression on her face. “Why not?” her voice was troubled with just a touch of anger, he felt his heart wrench with it.

“Because, I’m not just going there to ask about Jin,” He told her, hoping she would understand. “I also have to tell Shampoo I’ve made my choice. God only knows how she’s going to react, but it’s going to be hard enough on her without having you paraded in front of her.”

“But you might need me if she decides to get violent,” she protested.

He shook his head.

“Please Ranma….” She implored him, the worry evident in her tone.

“No.”

“But she’s always scheming and plotting ways to get you to marry her. And when she finds out you’ve chosen me….” Akane tried again, her tone urging him to see reason. “At least let me tag along unseen, just in case.”

She hated the thought of him being alone with either Shampoo or Cologne. They had pulled so many tricks on him in the past. From trapping him in his girl half and forcing him to use his neko-ken technique to get the antidote to offering him pork buns laced with mind control drugs. It was always something devious and in Akane’s opinion downright cruel.

She also couldn’t stand the thought of Shampoo draping herself all over Ranma. Especially not now, after they had made their feelings known to each other. Just the idea made her anger flare with a sudden and irrational urge to mallet the violet-haired Amazon over her pretty little head.

“Please,” she implored him again when he remained silent.

He sighed. “Akane….” His voice was gentle but firm. “I have to do this alone. Please understand okay?”

Akane bit her lip, her mind whirling. She needed to convince him she was right. He needed her on this one, couldn’t he see it? She thought back to their time under the bridge and how Ranma had wielded her passion for him against her to get her to bend to his will. She knew his passion for her was just as great and although he had better control over his own response than she it might be worth a try using it to convince him. Before she could second guess herself she took a mental breath and went for it.

Slowly she began to shift in his embrace until she was once again straddling him. Ranma eyed her warily.

“Akane, what are you doing?”

Before she could lose her nerve Akane reached down and pulled his lips to hers. Her kiss was slow at first then grew harder more demanding as she gently moved against him, slowly rocking her body in a sensually teasing movement. Even in his shock Ranma felt himself respond instantly.

“Akane….” he gasped between breaths when she finally released him from the kiss. “What are you trying to do?”

She stared down at him, the sultry look in her eyes enough to make his heart trip hammer in his chest.

“Say I can shadow you tomorrow Ranma,” she said in a breathless tone, yet underneath he knew it wasn’t a request but a demand. She was trying to do to him what he had done to her when he’d made her promise. He knew his control was about to be severely tested, he wondered with a mixture of desire and trepidation just how far she was willing to go, or just how far he would be able to let her.

Carefully he forced his breathing under control, his eyes steeling on hers. “No, Akane.” He said. His voice was firm.

Akane gave him a seductive smile and then with erotic slowness ran her tongue along her lips. She silently yelled in triumph as she saw it having the desired effect on him. Ranma swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away from her mouth. Then it was descending again, capturing his fully demanding his response.

He didn’t disappoint her. He couldn’t as his body was suddenly making all the decisions for him. He felt her warm hands begin to roam over his chest, stopping to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, her lips never leaving his.

He gasped when he felt her hands on his naked flesh as she pushed the clothing away from him with erotic slowness. Her lips still working his until he felt the world suddenly start tipping away from him. It took everything he had not to pull her down with him and damn any further hesitation to hell.

She pulled away from him slowly and he groaned at the sudden withdrawal. He was shaking slightly when he opened his eyes. He was pleased to see however the effect the whole thing was starting to have on her as well.

Her face was flushed, her breathing coming in short quick bursts, lips swollen and full, eyes glassy. He stared at her and a bolt of pure lust reverberated through him. He did his best to stifle it. He had to remain in control of this little game.

“Let me shadow you Ranma.”

He shook his head slowly, even as his hands itched to pull her beneath him, his eyes never leaving hers. “No.”

“No?” she breathed, trying to slow her erratic heartbeat. His control was amazing. She wasn’t sure she would be able to break it without breaking herself. Still, she wasn’t about to give up.

Once again she licked her lips slowly the effect was not lost on Ranma. He watched in utter fascination as she reached up and with trembling fingers began unbuttoning her blouse. His eyes grew wide and his heart jack hammered as she slowly slid it off her slender shoulders, letting it fall silently to the ground behind her.

Ranma swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off her firm breasts, his fingers itching to reach out and caress them. The impulse so great he nearly gave into it. She was pulling out the heavy artillery now. He cursed himself for letting it get this far. He knew Akane could be stubborn and she was pitting that stubbornness against his sense to do right by her. He wondered and not for the first time which one would win.

“Akane,” he began his voice shaky with want. He tried desperately to rein it in. “We can’t do this. Kasumi will be calling us for dinner any minute now.” He tried to reason with her. “It’s a miracle no one has come looking for us already.”

She rocked gently against him, causing a surge of pure pleasure to wash over him. He closed his eyes against it and groaned. He could see now she was beyond reason.

“Then you’d better hurry up and say I can come with you tomorrow.”

He forced his eyes open at her words, deciding the effect she was having on him was getting too close to the edge for comfort. It was time to take back control of the situation. Two could play at this game after all.

He gave her a determined look. “All right little, girl. That’s it,” He growled, surging forward and knocking her off balance. She squealed in surprise and he caught her as she tumbled backwards laying her gently on the ground beneath him. He took a moment to steel his control and wielded it like he would his martial arts.

He gave into his urge and brought his hands up to gently caress her breasts through the thin material of her bra feeling her nipples harden instantly. She gasped at the sudden sensation, her back arching on instinct. Her eyes met his for an instant hers smoky with desire, his burning with lust held in check only by his thinly veiled control.

“Okay Akane,” he said, his smile wicked. “Now I’m going to make you promise you won’t follow me tomorrow.”

She shook her head defiantly, knowing deep down that she didn’t have a chance in hell of overriding his control. In the end he would get his promise, she wouldn’t have a choice in the matter. Still, her pride wouldn’t let her give in.

“Ranma….” There was a slight pleading in her voice. He shook his head against any further protest.

“You started this, and now you’ve given me no choice.” He leisurely traced a finger with erotic slowness along her breast, making her shiver in response, his eyes never leaving hers. He gave her a seductive smile. “Think you can resist my touch?”

Akane gave another shiver at his obvious challenge, the stubbornness in her steeling itself even as her body instantly wanted to respond to his exploration. She knew he wanted to teach her that if she wanted to play the game she’d better accept the consequences. Even knowing this she couldn’t help rise to the bait.

He watched in utter fascination as the defiance lit her eyes, urging him on, almost daring him. He felt his blood begin to race, his heart pounding with anticipation. Again he wondered how far he would actually be able to take this and still hold onto his control.

By all rights he knew they shouldn’t do this. He half expected Happosai to come bounding out of the bushes, home from one of his panty raids shouting his infamous “what a haul” at any moment, or Kasumi to come around the corner to find them for dinner. It was a big risk they were taking indulging themselves this way. Of course it also heightened the excitement.

He gave her another wicked smile, once again tracing a slow sensuous line along her breast. His fingers curling around the straps of her bra as he eased it down and away, revealing the soft rounded flesh beneath. He heard her give a soft gasp as she lay exposed before him, his hand slowly exploring her. She watched fascinated as he brought his finger to his mouth and slowly wet the tip. With his eyes steadfast on hers he then brought it down once again to move it across her nipple in an erotically teasing motion. She gave an involuntary moan, unable to help herself.

He stared down at her feeling a sudden tightening in his loins. He held onto his control but for a few seconds it was touch and go. Feeling self-conscious under his inspection Akane fought the urge to cover herself. She squirmed slightly beneath him.

“Ranma….” Her voice was a harsh whisper, full of need. He smiled down at her then lowered himself towards her. His breath was hot in her ear as he whispered. “You like that Akane?” She closed her eyes, trying desperately to stifle the intense heat that flowed through her at his words.

“How about this?” he whispered, bringing his head down and gently captured her breast in his warm mouth. She arched instantly, her body acting of its own accord. Her hands moved upwards to wrap around his head, firmly holding him in place as he continued to lavish her with teasing movements of his lips and tongue.

Akane knew it was pointless to try and resist him. Truth be told she didn’t really want to. He was definitely wearing down her resolve. At that moment she wouldn’t have cared who had come by, her whole world was Ranma.

Acting on these feelings Akane gently raised his head, her eyes meeting his gaze for a breathtaking moment before she guided him to her lips and drank deeply of him. Ranma felt a bolt of pleasure wash over him. He couldn’t believe the power of it all. The amazing and addicting sense of need and urgency presenting itself with such a force it was all he could do to harness it. For a moment he couldn’t and it swept him away, drowning him in a sea of sensual feeling.

Ranma felt his control slipping further and further away as her lips continued to meet his, hungrily devouring him even as her arms wrapped themselves around him, her hands exploring the broad expanse of his firmly toned back. Everywhere she touched left a trail of burning heat as she traced his lines with deliberate slowness. He shivered and felt himself wanting to let go completely. His love and need of her so overwhelming right then that it was making him dizzy.

It was all getting away from him. He tried desperately to rein himself in as she arched her back, her naked chest rising, pressing her breasts firmly up against him. He closed his eyes and groaned at the amazing feel of her.

“God Akane….” His voice was harsh with need, his eyes blazing with his unbridled desire for her. It took all his control not to yank her jeans down, pull her panties over her sleek hips and bury himself inside her. Just the thought was sending him into overdrive. He wondered now if he even had the power to stop himself, and then as if reading his thoughts, he suddenly felt her hands slide away from him as she began fumbling with her zipper.

She wriggled beneath him trying to pull the denim down over her hips, the sensations that had been building between her legs now turning into an almost painful throb in their intensity.

Before Ranma could fully comprehend the meaning of what she was doing she spoke.

“Help me Ranma.” She whispered harshly, her eyes wild, her breathing ragged. “Please.”

He felt his control spin even further away, as another bolt of lust shot thought him. He groaned at the intense sensation, trying in vain to hold himself back, for he knew the real meaning behind her plea.

She squirmed again arching her hips and brushed against him eating away the last of his control. The sheer sensation washed over him and he let out a groan that was almost a growl. Grasping the top of her jeans he gave a gentle but firm tug as he finally gave into the desire coursing hotly through his veins.

Akane groaned at the force of his urgency as her nerve endings exploded in a chaotic frenzy. She felt him roughly pull her jeans the rest of the way off, until she lay shaking with need beneath him, her cotton panties the only barrier left.

Ranma knew he had to go easy or he’d hurt her, no matter how ready she was. He forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to pull back some of his control. He stared down at her and felt his heart wrench at the sight before him. Her glassy eyes stared up at him through half lids, breasts heaving slightly with her ragged breathing, face flushed as she lay beneath him, totally vulnerable, yet totally willing to give herself over to him.

“God Akane,” he said again, his voice was a whispered rush of emotion, he felt another surge of need and gave into it fully, his lips finding hers once more, hungrily drawing her response. His lovemaking was a lot like his martial arts, passionate and full of raw power. Akane gasped at the sensations that began rippling up through her, they continued to grow within her until they reached an almost unbearable level.

She wrapped her arms around him once more, pressing herself even more firmly to him. Her need for him growing until she thought she might explode with the power of it all.

“Ranma…..” she moaned her frustration evident. “Please….”

Ranma heard her plea echo through him, bringing back some semblance of control. He leaned in close his wonderfully naked chest pressing up against hers as he drawled seductively in her ear. “Please what Akane.”

She shuddered, squirming beneath him, trying to bring her hips up. “Ranma…” Akane was drowning in the sensations rocketing through her as she felt his hot lips blazing a trail from her breast all the way back up to her ear. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

“Open yourself up to me Akane.” He breathed in her ear, making her groan.

She obeyed him instantly, shifting her position to better accommodate him. He pressed himself fully against her and she gasped at the feel of him, so full and wonderfully hard.

He was about to move against her when there came a loud shout from the direction of the house.

“Ranma, Akane! Dinner is ready!”

Both of them froze at the sound of Kasumi’s voice. Ranma still pressed up against Akane suddenly very aware of what they had been about to do.

Ranma swore under his breath.

She groaned beneath him, her breathing still labored, her eyes still wild with her desire, but now mixed with fear of being caught in this particular state, especially by her older sister.

“Shhh….” He soothed her turning his head toward the house, straining his senses to hear if she were coming out to look for them.

“Now where did those two get off to?”

Ranma realized their predicament. If she came out to look for them they were in trouble, as evidence of his desire was still very much present and currently pressed fully up against Akane. Even if they managed to get fully dressed again it would be obvious to even someone as innocent as Kasumi what they’d been doing.

“Relax Kasumi.” It was Nabiki’s voice. “I’m sure they just went out for a walk.”

“But dinner will get cold.” Kasumi protested.

“That’s why we have a microwave.” Nabiki retorted, as if stating the obvious.

“If that boy isn’t here you can just pass me his share Kasumi.” Genma rumbled. Ranma heard his father give his usual hearty laugh.

“Oh my.” came Kasumi’s reply. “But it’s not like them to miss dinner.”

“You worry too much sis.” Nabiki returned. “We’re talking about Ranma here. He can take care of himself and Akane.”

“What is this about Ranma taking care of Akane?” Soun piped up.

“Nothing father.” Kasumi assured him, not wanting him to get over emotional like he usually did where his children were concerned. “She’s just out with Ranma.”

“Out with Ranma you say?” Soun returned quite happily. “Why I do believe there will be a wedding between those two yet. Wouldn’t you agree Saotome?”

“Couldn’t agree more Tendo,” Genma replied. They both burst into hearty laughter.

“Come on father,” Kasumi said. “They should be back soon. Dinner is getting cold.”

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He was taking care of Akane alright. If they knew how well there would be a wedding before night’s end. Once again he turned his attention back to Akane. She lay motionless beneath him, her eyes still wild her hair tousled and a bit sweaty. Her breathing had slowed, but her lips were still swollen and ripe from their kissing. To Ranma she’d never looked more beautiful.

He smiled down at her, a soft smile full of love. It was so pure it made her breath catch for a moment.

“You are so beautiful Akane.” He breathed, stroking her face gently. She felt herself flush with pleasure at his words. He lifted himself off her carefully, still very aware at how aroused he was. The thought that she had been about to let him have her not lost on him. He knew Akane was also dealing with the aftermath of such fierce and uncontrollable desire. Her eyes were still slightly unfocused as if coming out of a haze. He pushed himself into a sitting position, grimacing as his body protested wanting him to finish what she had so diligently started.

Swiftly he threw his shirt back on and buttoned it quickly, his fingers shaking slightly. He then reached out and pulled her up gently, she came easily but made no move to cover herself, still too dazed by what had happened between them, her body still aching for release.

“Ah, Akane,” Ranma said letting out a shaky breath. “You might wanna…” he gestured toward her rumpled blouse and jeans strewn out behind her.

She looked over to where he was pointing and then down at herself. “Oh!” she exclaimed before throwing her arms about her chest.

He smiled at her. “I could look at you all day,” he said. “Unfortunately if Kasumi changes her mind and comes looking for us….”

Akane flushed again at his words as she pulled her bra back into place and threw her blouse back on, her trembling fingers fumbling with the buttons. He reached out a hand to steady her and she raised her eyes to look at him. She felt her heart lurch with the love she read there, hoping he could see what she felt for him just as easily.

He deftly began doing up the rest of the buttons on her blouse, stopping when he was done to cup her chin in his hand. “You okay?” he asked, giving her a look of genuine concern.

She gave him a shaky nod as she pulled her jeans back on, still feeling very pleasantly odd and slightly dazed. He would have taken her had Kasumi’s voice not interrupted them. She closed her eyes at the thought, her body still full of heated desire for him. He made her feel so incredible, so cherished and loved and desired all at the same time. She never wanted to stop feeling it, never wanted to stop feeling him.

“Come here.” He said as if sensing her thoughts. He held out an arm to her which she gladly slipped into, nuzzling against his side. He wrapped his arm tightly around her pulling her even closer.

“God Ranma,” she whispered achingly. “I….still need you s-so bad.”

He gave her a knowing smile, wincing at his own still very prominent arousal. “Welcome to my world.”

She let out a soft moan, closing her eyes. “H-how do you control it?”

“Years of discipline,” he told her. “And still I barely control my desire for you. You have no idea how hard it is.”

She looked up at him then and gave him a knowing smile. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” She mused. “It felt pretty hard to me.”

Ranma leaned his head back and groaned, “Akane!”

Her smile widened. “Sorry.”

He tilted his head to stare at her. “No you’re not.”

“No,” she said suddenly serious. “I wouldn’t have been.”

His eyes widened at her confession and he silently cursed Kasumi’s timing once again.

“I wouldn’t have been either,” he told her, his voice both wistful and sincere.

She gave him a soft smile. “I would kiss you for that, but I don’t think it would help matters any.”

He groaned again, just the thought of her kissing him making him dizzy. “At this point I don’t think anything but finishing it will help.”

“Just don’t think of dunking me in the koi pond Ranma.” She warned playfully.

He gave her a soft smile. “Actually,” he said looking up. “I’m praying for rain.”

She looked thoughtful. “Maybe I shouldn’t sit so close?”

He shook his head and held her tighter. “I’ll just suffer.” He said smiling. She sighed contentedly.

“Ranma….”

“It really doesn’t matter at this point.” He told her. “We are going to have to stay out here awhile. Your lips are still quite ripe and swollen.”

She lightly touched her fingertips to her mouth. “They are?”

“Yes.”

Akane took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked sweetly.

She nodded. “Hai, Ranma.” She replied honestly. “I’m fine. I just…”

“Just what Akane?”

She closed her eyes against the sensations still rushing through her. “How long am I going to feel this ache for you Ranma?”

He smiled at her then, reaching out to caress her face gently. “Depends,” he said. “How good is your control?”

“God,” she replied. “I thought I wanted you under the bridge, but that was nothing compared to this.” She shifted slightly trying to stifle her incessant almost painful need.

“Akane?”

“Huh?”

“Did you mean it when you said you wouldn’t have been sorry?”

She looked up at the imploring tone of his voice. Her eyes met his then, her brown pools echoing with sincerity.

“Hai,” she told him softly. “If I thought we could get away with it...” she let the sentence trail, she didn’t have to finish it. The evocative tone in her voice said it all. She stared at him with smoky desire, her eyes suggestive as she added in a low voice, “My control is nowhere near yours.”

He shuddered inwardly at her words as they set off another surge of lust through him. His need was so great at that moment that it was extremely difficult to not just reach over and take her. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder where her hesitation had gone.

“What changed your mind?” he asked, hoping it was more than just her need for him.

“You mean what made me suddenly decide to let go and give into you completely?”

“Yes.” He said his voice taking on a husky quality.

She drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “I guess it was when I was trying to seduce you,” she said honestly. “My hesitation stemmed from being afraid. Afraid of what would happen after. Of how I would feel, how you would feel. What it would all mean.” She paused, trying to think of the best way to put her thoughts into words. He simply stared at her intently.

“When I saw how you responded to what I was doing….I mean, I’d felt it before, but it hadn’t been on purpose so I wasn’t sure. When I saw the power I had over you it filled me with such excitement and this overwhelming love for you. Suddenly it didn’t matter. I knew then that there was nothing in the world I wanted more than to show you that love, to get as close to you as I possibly could, and the only way to really do that was to….”

“Give yourself to me.” He finished for her.

She flushed slightly, nodding. “H-hai,” She shifted once more, her face contorting slightly in pain. All this talk wasn’t helping matters at all.

“God Ranma,” she said. “I’m beginning to rethink that koi pond thing.”

Ranma simply continued to stare at her. He wanted to shout with joy at her revelation. It wasn’t just some blind need she was going on. It was her love for him that had made her decide. He was nearly giddy with the thought.

He watched her as she gave another grimace, shifting yet again in his embrace.

“Ranma,” she began. “As much as I want to be held by you I think it’s probably better if you let me go.”

Ranma knew she was struggling with the lingering ache of a desire unfulfilled. He was having the same issues, but as she had said his control was much better. He was used to pulling his desire back after all. He hated to see her in any kind of pain, especially since he was the cause of her desire. They of course couldn’t risk trying to satiate said desire by normal means. They had already been gone long enough that Kasumi could very well decide to start looking for them. However, he knew of a way he could help Akane, even if he had to forgo his own fulfillment. It would also allow him to keep an ear out for any approaching footsteps.

“Here Akane,” he said, “Come sit like you were before, with your back to me between my legs.”

“Ah,” she replied, her eyes wide. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

He smiled. “Just trust me okay.” He said. “I’m gonna help you.”

She eyed him curiously, feeling her anticipation suddenly rise. How was he going to help her? She wasn’t sure but she knew that she trusted him, anything to make this steady ache subside.

Carefully she settled herself in between his legs, her back to him as requested.

“Now scoot down a bit and lean back.” He told her. She did as he asked scooting until her head came to rest just under his chin, the ache between her thighs suddenly increasing as her desire once again began to muster speed. He felt so good against her back, so strong and warm. He brought his knees up on either side of her.

“Okay, this may get a bit intense but you can’t scream. Can you handle that?”

Akane swallowed hard, her breath already quickening with his words. “Hai Ranma.” She whispered, not sure what she could handle at this point.

“Okay, now wrap your hands around my knees and hold on.” He said. “Don’t let go.” She did as she was told.

“Ready?”

She tilted her head back to stare up at him and nodded, her breath quickening with anticipation.

He reached around her waist, his hands moving to the button of her jeans. With a flick of his fingers he had it undone and was slowly unzipping her.

She felt her breath hitch. “Ranma what are you doing?”

“Relax Akane,” he breathed in her ear. She gave a small groan closing her eyes as she leaned further into him.

He carefully slid his hand down into the top of her jeans and under the elastic of her thin cotton panties.

“Ranma….oh….” she instantly arched against his warm fingers as they began to probe her gently. He found the core of her and began to stimulate her. She pressed her lips tightly together to stifle the sudden scream that wanted to escape her. It came out a muffled moan instead. He felt her hips begin to move in time with his caress, pushing his fingers deeper.

Akane moaned again, unable to help herself. She bit her lip to keep from screaming once again as the sensations began to steadily build up inside of her with such intensity that it was almost unbearable, yet a part of her never wanted it to end. She was trapped there as if he knew just where to touch her to make her mad with need, yet not send her over the edge.

“Ranma…” She gasped. She arched against him once again.

“Pull your knees up Akane,” he breathed in her ear. “Let yourself go.”

“Ranma…nnnn…” Her breathing was now erratic. “I…I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” he whispered seductively. “Trust me Akane.”

She moaned slightly and did as he asked. He increased the pressure of his fingers on her. She gasped and tightened her grip on his knees, a small cry escaping her.

She felt his finger slowly find its way inside her, and gasped at the sudden bolt of pleasure it caused her. He smiled at her response as he continued his sensual exploration.

Akane bit her lip and the scream resounded against her closed mouth as another burst of pleasure rocked through her. She arched her hips instantly to draw him more fully into her. He began to work her, sliding first one finger then two back and forth inside her while using his thumb to continue stimulating her most sensitive area.

“Ranma….” She gasped his name as the sensations suddenly surged to overwhelm her. Akane let them take her then, as she gave into the pulse pounding rush of pleasure that was suddenly everywhere all at once.

Ranma felt her muscles begin to contract as her orgasm neared. He reached up with his free hand and placed it over her mouth to stifle the screams she was suddenly unable to control. He felt her body clench down on his fingers as she rocked back in forth in the throes of her passion. He marveled at the intensity of it and felt his own response rock within him.

She gave one last gasp and collapsed back against him completely spent. He released the hand that had been over her mouth and slid his other hand out from inside her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against him and whispering sweet words in her ear.

“My beautiful Akane,” he rocked her gently as her breathing finally began to slow. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him through half lids that were glassy and dazed. She groaned.

“Oh God Ranma,” she whispered. “I thought I was going to explode.”

He grinned and nuzzled his face against her neck. “You did.” He said giving her a light kiss.

“Kami, was I too loud?”

“Nah,” he said. “I caught ya.”

She shivered visibly.

“How do you feel?” he asked smiling.

She let out a soft groan. His smile widened. “That good huh?” he teased.

“Oh Ranma….” Her voice was a whispered rush. “I’ve never felt anything like that.”

He tightened his arms around her giving her a firm hug, very pleased with himself despite the fact that his own lust was still screaming in his veins.

“I guess it answers your earlier question.”

He blinked at her words. “Nani?”

She tilted her head back and smiled at him sheepishly. “I can’t resist your touch.”

He stared down at her, a wide grin forming on his sweet lips. “I guess not,” he agreed, kissing the tip of her nose playfully.

She sobered then. “Ranma are you… I mean… do you need...?” She reached up and grasped the arm that was holding her against him and gave it a firm squeeze. She knew he was probably aching just as badly as she had been only a short time ago. He stared down at her and she saw the sudden flare of his tightly concealed desire flash in his beautiful gray-blue eyes.

He tightened his hold when she tired to get up.

“It’s okay Akane,” he said, knowing what was on her mind. “It’ll happen. There is no stopping it now that I know you are sure.” He gave her a bold smile. “Soon,” he whispered seductively, “Very soon. I promise.”

She felt her heartbeat quicken and the now familiar tingle wash through her at his words. He’d promised, and Ranma always kept his promises.

“Besides,” he said nuzzling her gently. “Being able to touch you like that, seeing you respond to me was more than enough for now.”

She groaned and squirmed against him, his words causing an explosion of tingles throughout her. “Ranma…”

“Mmmm…” he breathed in her ear, sending out another gale of tingles. She shivered. “That’s it, to make you respond and say my name. Say it again.”

She felt her heartbeat start to pound and her breath quicken at his erotic demand. She let out another groan. “Ranma….” She whispered in a heated rush.

She felt his lips caress the sensitive part just behind her ear. “Again,” He commanded.

She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes against the stirrings he was beginning to evoke. “Ranma….”

“Very good,” he whispered seductively, “Again.”

The sensations grew with every command he gave her. She felt herself slipping further and further under his spell. “Ranma….” This time she groaned his name when answering his demand.

“That’s my girl.” His words were hot in her ear and she gave another visible shiver. He kissed the top of her head gently, reveling in the feel of her soft and warm in his arms.

She tilted her head back to stare longingly up at him. He returned her gaze, his breath catching at the look he saw there, a love so sweet, so pure, it sent shivers down his spine with its simplistic beauty.

“Ranma…” she said his name again, her eyes locking with his, her full lips warm and inviting. He felt his heartbeat quicken and was drawn in instantly, as he found himself leaning down towards her, his lips brushing hers ever so lightly, igniting a tingling sensation throughout them both.

They finally pulled away after a long moment, their eyes meeting once more in silent understanding.

“Beautiful Akane…” he whispered sweetly, tracing a finger lovingly down her face.

He gave her a slight squeeze before gently refastening her jeans. He then shifted her sideways, pulling her into his lap to cradle her. He rocked her softly, whispering sweet words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, savoring the feel of him.

So lost were they in each other that they didn’t hear the sudden rustling of branches in the nearby tree as if something had just taken root there.

“I love you so much Ranma,” she whispered softly.

He smiled, rubbing his fingers along her back in a gentle soothing motion. “I love you too Akane.”

“This is all so overwhelming.” She confided, shaking slightly. “All these feelings I have for you at this moment.” She pulled him closer. “I never want to let you go. It…it scares me a little.”

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I know how you feel…” He sighed deeply, “Being with you this way, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before either.”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he continued. “My life has always been driven by a single force, my martial arts, my focus solely on mastering the art, defeating the next foe. Then before I knew what was happening this little spitfire wormed her way into my heart and wouldn’t let go.”

He traced a finger lovingly down her face. “I understand the fear Akane. My feelings for you were so strong sometimes that I just had to run from them, to protect myself. Then after Jusendo…” He shuddered as he let his thought trail. “Well, the alternative scared me even more.”

She raised her head to stare at him, her brown eyes reflecting the sudden burst of love in her heart. She hugged him tightly.

“I never wanted to admit this,” she said softly. “But ever since you came into my life and turned it upside down I’ve been lost. Even with the way our whole relationship started, despite all the fiancées and fights, you grabbed my heart and though I stubbornly fought it, deep down I always knew. You were always the one Ranma, the only one.” She snuggled closer. “I couldn’t bear to lose you either.”

He felt his heart swell with her admission. He kissed her softly then pulled her close. “You’re never gonna lose me Akane.”

She sighed softly, knowing she had to say it, even if he didn’t want to hear it.

“I have a really bad feeling about tomorrow.” She confessed. “Shampoo and Cologne are dangerous. They will stop at nothing to have you. They don’t care by what means either. And you know they aren’t just going to let you go.” Her eyes implored him, so full of love and concern for him that for a moment he couldn’t breathe. “Please Ranma,” she continued. “I’m begging you to let me go with you tomorrow. They don’t have to know I’m there. I’d just feel better about it if I could be there to back you up.”

He watched as her eyes suddenly brimmed over with her emotion. He reached out and deftly wiped away the single tear that fell across her face.

“Don’t cry Akane.”

“Then let me go with you.” She implored him. “I don’t trust them Ranma.”

“Do you trust me?”

She blinked, confused. “Huh?”

“Do you trust me?” he repeated firmly.

“You….you have to ask me that after….after what I just let you do?”

“Then trust that I can take care of myself.” He told her gently. “I don’t mean to hurt you, or worry you, and it’s not that I don’t want you there. There is nothing I want more then to have you by my side always, but this is just something I have to do alone.” He fixed her with a sincere stare. “Please tell me you understand Akane. I need you to understand.”

She stared at him for a long moment, searching his gaze. She did trust him. She knew if anyone could handle themselves it would be Ranma but she was still worried. Cologne was formidable and if she decided to take matters into her own hands…. Akane shuddered at the thought.

She knew he wasn’t going to back down on this. He was determined to see it through on his own and nothing she said was going to change that, but he’d asked for her understanding and she realized she needed to give her support no matter what her reservations, for him.

She gave a tired sigh. “Hai Ranma,” she whispered. “I understand, but I still don’t like it.” She pulled her gaze up once again to stare at him her soft brown eyes echoing her concern.

He gave her a soft smile that melted her heart, rubbing her back soothingly as he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, Akane. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” He tried to reassure her. “I promise.”

“Don’t worry?” she snorted. “Bunch of crazy Chinese Amazons ready to do God knows what to trap you and I’m not supposed to worry. I swear if that skanky ho does anything to hurt you I’m going to kick her ass all over Nerima.”

He found himself laughing despite himself. “First she’s a cheap slut and now she’s a skanky ho?”

“Believe me,” Akane returned haughtily. “I’m being kind.”

“Hmmm….” He returned thoughtfully. “Calling her cheap and skanky and labeling her a ho is being kind?” He gave her an amused smile. “I do believe you are jealous Akane Tendo.”

“Jealous? Of that tramp?” she shook her head firmly. “It’s just that you are mine Ranma.” She said hugging him possessively. “And I don’t want that bimbo touching you, ever.”

He reached out then and placed two fingers under her chin tilting her head up to look at him. Akane felt her heart flutter at the look of possessiveness that crossed his handsome face. “And you are mine Akane. Anyone touches you and they are history.” With that said he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her awaiting lips. It was warm and sweet and left her quite breathless.

Akane sighed contentedly and snuggled closer. She felt so safe there in his arms. Little did she know not far away something lurked in the darkness of an overhead tree.

“You aren’t going to tell Shampoo about us in front of Cologne are you?” Akane asked suddenly.

Ranma shook his head. “No, I’ll ask them about Jin and then I’ll take Shampoo for a walk or something and tell her. I’d rather it be on neutral ground.”

“Good thinking,” she replied. “Just don’t let her hang all over you okay? And stay away from water. If she uses her curse against you again I won’t be there to bring you out of the neko-ken.”

“Yes dear.” He replied lightly, giving her a slight squeeze.

“I mean it Ranma.” She said seriously.

He sobered. “Hai, Akane. Okay.”

She nodded. “I guess we should go in for dinner, ne?”

“Yeah, I think I’ve finally gotten everything back under control.” He replied winking at her. She blushed and then smiled knowingly.

“What about me?” she asked, looking herself over. “Can you tell?”

He gave her a wicked smile, looking at her thoughtfully, his gray-blue eyes shinning. “Can you tell what?” he drawled teasingly. “That you lost all control and almost let me have you? Or that you can’t resist my touch?” He reached up and pulled a stray twig from her hair and handed it to her still smiling.

Akane could only gape at him. She marveled at the change in him. He never would have been able to be so open about such things before. Hell, he’d gotten embarrassed just taking her hand the time he’d led her out of the Higo forest.

“Ranma!”

“What?” he asked so casually it unnerved her. “It’s true. You did almost let me have you, and you definitely lost all control under my touch.”

“But….” She stammered. “You were doing things….I couldn’t help….”

“Couldn’t help lose control.” he finished for her.

She blushed furiously. “Damn it Ranma!”

He laughed wholeheartedly, giving her a warm hug. “Come on Akane,” he said getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. “Let’s go before they send out the search party.”

She nodded silently brushing the dirt and grass from the rear of her jeans.

“Do I look semi-decent?” she asked

“Good enough to eat.” He replied mischievously. “Oh wait, I already did that. Should I just tell Kasumi I’ve already had dessert?”

“Ranma!” she yelled once again swatting his behind. “Bad boy, behave!”

“Oh Akane,” he replied seductively, grinning at her. “I can’t help myself. You just taste so good.”

“That’s it!” she said giving chase when he took off toward the house. “Come back here Ranma!”

He turned around as he ran taunting her. “You want more Akane?” he said in exaggerated disbelief. “I’m just so exhausted. I can’t keep up with all your demands.”

“What!” she exclaimed running faster. “You’ll pay for that Saotome!”

“Oh Akane,” he said feigning fear. “Be gentle with me.”

“Raaaaaaaaanma!”

He laughed, letting her catch up as he caught her and swung her up in his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise and delight that was cut off as he gave her a quick kiss. He set her down before they reached the porch, each of them trying to dawn a casual expression as they finally entered the house.


	13. Inquisitions and Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki and Ranma hatch a plan, Jin does a little spying, and Ranma has yet another nightmare.

Akane went in first with Ranma a few steps behind her. Much to their relief no one seemed to notice their somewhat rumpled appearance. No one that is except Nabiki who sat quietly at the table going over figures in her ledger. She glanced up when they walked in, a knowing smile inching its way across her lips as her eyes met Ranma’s. He smiled back unable to help himself. He was nearly bursting with happiness and it was good to know there was at least one person he could talk to about it. 

“Now where have you two been?” Kasumi fussed over them as they sat down at the table. 

“Taking a walk,” Ranma replied. “Just talking,” Akane said at the same time. Both a little too quickly; they glanced at each other flushing slightly. 

“Er…that is…” Ranma blurted. “We were talking while we took a walk.” 

Akane nodded rapidly as if to emphasize this. 

Nabiki watched the exchange, and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Oh my,” Kasumi replied, smiling brightly. “How nice.” 

Nabiki simply shook her head. She loved her oneechan but sometimes she wondered if her sister had a brain in her pretty little head. Ranma looked visibly relieved when she left the room to warm up their now cold dinner. Their fathers, he noticed, having already eaten, were now sitting in the corner playing a game of shogi and shamelessly cheating as usual, too distracted by each other to pay them much attention. 

“So,” Nabiki drawled, fixing them with a knowing stare. “What have you two really been up to?” 

Ranma tried to stifle a smile while Akane merely stared at her sister, a look of nervous apprehension clear on her face. 

Ranma saw Akane’s discomfort and immediately sobered. “What’s a matter Nabiki?” Ranma commented. “Your listening devices not workin’?” 

Nabiki gave him a smug smile in return. “Oh I don’t know Saotome.” She eyed them both closely. “Some things tend to ring loud and clear on their own.”

Akane swallowed hard, giving Ranma a nervous sideward glance. Just then Kasumi came back into the room bearing their now warm dinner. She set it down gently, taking no notice of the way Nabiki and Ranma were staring at each other, almost as if in a showdown. She merely retreated back into the kitchen to finish washing the rest of that evening’s dinner plates. 

Ranma continued to stare fixedly at Nabiki, giving her a hard smile. “What else is ringing loud and clear Nabiki?”

Akane watched the exchange with an almost horrified fascination. Even though Ranma had told her he’d explained things to Nabiki, Akane knew her sister had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Even if she hadn’t seen the exchange between them the other day Nabiki was the most observant person Akane knew, and Ranma had said that Nabiki had been looking out for her, which to her meant that though she believed they hadn’t actually slept together she knew they were definitely getting close. Akane flushed at the thought. She didn’t know weather to be relieved or horrified. On one hand it might be nice to have someone to confide in, on the other she didn’t know if she could truly trust Nabiki. 

She mulled it over while she quickly ate her dinner in silence. 

“Geez,” Nabiki mocked casually. “Testy aren’t we Saotome?” she said. “What’s the matter, bored? Not seeing enough action lately?”

Akane nearly choked on the rice ball she was chewing on. She began coughing uncontrollably and Ranma had to thwack her on the back twice. 

“You okay Akane?” he asked, looking concerned. She nodded weakly.

“Yeah, if you’ll both excuse me I think I’m going to go take a bath.” She got up slowly and Ranma went with her as if to steady her. “I’m okay Ranma,” she said with a bit of irritation as she turned and walked hurriedly out of the room. 

Ranma turned to glare at Nabiki. “What are you trying to do?”

“Take it easy,” Nabiki replied casually with a wave of her hand. “Akane’s not stupid. I didn’t hint at anything she already doesn’t suspect I know.”

He frowned at her and sat back down at the table. “Did you have to hint at it at all?”

“What,” she gave a wry smile. “And pass up such a golden opportunity?”

He shook his head at her. ‘You really need to get out more Nabiki.”

“We can insult my social life later,” she said, her eyes lighting with her barely controlled curiosity. “I saw you in the garden. She looked upset, but then I watched you kiss her. Not bad Saotome.” She winked at him. 

Ranma merely gaped at her and gave himself a mental slap. Of course it had been stupid to kiss Akane in such plain sight of the house, especially with this bunch on hand. He marveled at how easily distracted he became when he was with her. She simply had him mesmerized.

“You were out there a long time,” Nabiki commented, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Kasumi was ready to go looking for you. I stopped her. I take it from the way Akane just ran out of here that you owe me big time?”

To Nabiki’s astonishment she watched as his face flushed a bright crimson. Nabiki’s mind reeled. The expression he wore was all but a confession. She had only been teasing when she’d made the comments, she never thought they would seriously risk being intimate this close to the house, especially with such a big chance of getting caught, knowing it would mean a wedding within the hour. 

“You didn’t.” Nabiki whispered unable to stop herself, her eyes wide with fascination. 

Ranma, trying desperately to compose himself merely stared at her. “Didn’t what?

She had always suspected the feelings between Saotome and her little sister had been strong. No one could fight like they did without there being great passion there, both of them screaming denials out of sheer fright at how powerful those feelings were, but she had never imagined they would be quite this intense, taking control away where it had always been in abundance. The realization left her in awe. 

When she simply continued to stare at him in total fascination Ranma finally understood what she had been trying to get at. He felt his face flush an even brighter crimson. Damn her keen sense of observation anyway. 

“Wow Saotome,” she commented. “I never thought you had it in you. I have to say, I’m a bit jealous.” 

At the comment Ranma could only stare at her flabbergasted. Jealous? Did that mean she….

She smiled wryly at the look of terror in his eyes. Sometimes he was really dense. 

“No, I’m not interested in you that way.” She watched with some amusement as he visibly relaxed. “I just meant that it must be nice to feel about someone the way you and Akane feel about each other.”

Ranma felt a surge of warmth flow through him at her words. “It is nice,” he whispered absently, more to himself than to her. He looked at her then, his eyes conveying sincerity as he spoke the words. 

“Hell…if Akane and I can finally get together, believe me Nabiki there is hope for everyone.”

“I don’t know,” she said doubtfully. “I can be pretty stubborn.”

He gave a small laugh. “I believe someone told me that I was just as stubborn,” he replied. “I wonder who that could have been.”

“Gee,” Nabiki returned pretending to look thoughtful. “I wonder.”

“And Akane defines the word,” he added. 

They both gave a lighthearted laugh. 

She marveled at the warm feeling it gave her. She felt a camaraderie she hadn’t felt in a long time. She had never really allowed herself to get too close to anyone. Not even her family, always holding them at arms length. After her mother had died she’d never wanted to feel such pain again. She thought it would be easier that way, but she was finally starting to realize that by shutting people out for fear of being hurt, she was also denying herself any chance to feel loved as well. She smiled inwardly at the thought. Leave it to a love struck teenaged martial artist to finally make her aware of it.

“Speaking of being stubborn,” Ranma said suddenly, snapping Nabiki out of her reverie. She watched him frown slightly. “I kind of have another favor to ask you. I plan to go talk to Shampoo tomorrow and even though she said she understood my need to do this alone, I’m afraid Akane is going to try and follow me. Do you think you can keep an eye on her?”

“I would,” she returned. “But I was planning to go see Ukyo tomorrow, and I doubt she’d be very receptive to seeing Akane.”

Ranma frowned. “No,” he said thoughtfully. “I don’t suppose she would.”

Nabiki thought for a moment. Ranma watched fascinated as a gleam began to form in her eye. He could see the wheels turning, working, coming up with a plan. 

“You have Miss Hinako first period tomorrow right?” she asked, the gleam in her eye growing.

He grimaced and nodded, eyeing her warily. “Yeah….”

He watched her smile as it widened and couldn’t help feel a certain pang of trepidation. 

“Perfect,” she muttered, more to herself than to him. 

“Huh?” 

She looked up then, the twinkle in her eye shinning brightly. “Leave it to me Saotome,” she said, a sly excitement radiating in her voice. He continued to stare at her warily. “Akane won’t be following anyone tomorrow.”

“Nabiki….” Ranma started only to have her put up a hand to stop him. 

“Trust me,” she said her smile growing wider. “You are going to like this plan.”

This said she leaned forward motioning him to do the same. He did so warily as she cupped her hand to whisper her plan in his ear. His wariness gradually replaced by a slow wide grin that suddenly found its way across his handsome face. 

-R 1/2-

Akane closed her eyes and slunk deeper into the hot steaming water, letting her thoughts drift back behind the dojo and to Ranma. It had been so amazing. His touch had simply been electric. She felt a delicious shiver spread through her at the mere thought. If it hadn’t been for Kasumi calling them for dinner…Akane sighed, she’d wanted him so badly. She still wanted him, wanted to know more than anything what he would feel like inside of her, wanting to feel his lips on hers hungrily kissing her, his strong hands upon her making her delirious with need, making her his, then falling asleep afterwards with his arms wrapped tightly around her while he whispered loving words in her ear, his embrace warm and safe. Akane sighed longingly at the thought. 

Reluctantly she forced the images away. She had to focus on more pressing things. She had told him she had understood his need to see this thing with Shampoo through by himself, and she did, but it didn’t change the fact that she was worried. Plenty worried. Even more worried than she was about his premonition coming true. She knew Shampoo and Cologne would be up to no good when they learned Ranma had chosen her, not Shampoo. They would try and take Ranma from her, she was sure of it, and they weren’t above using dishonorable tactics to get what they wanted. 

Akane opened her eyes and frowned. What she had told Ranma was true. She didn’t trust them, and as much as she understood his need, her desire to protect him far outweighed such understanding. She definitely, planned on following him tomorrow. There was no way she was letting him do this alone. He didn’t even have to know she was there she reasoned to herself. It’s not like he’d made her promise not to follow him, and he definitely could have. Her thoughts once again went back behind the dojo. She had been totally at his mercy and yet he hadn’t made her promise. Did that mean deep down he’d really wanted her to be there? 

Akane shook her head. She didn’t know, but regardless of what he wanted, she was going. That settled, she turned her thoughts to the other issue weighing on her mind, reluctantly replaying the scene with Nabiki at dinner. She realized there was no hope for it. Nabiki knew what was happening between her and Ranma even if she didn’t know to what degree. The question was what would she do with the information? Would she blackmail them by threatening to tell their fathers? And if so what would the blackmail consist of? Would she simply want money to keep quiet? Or would she hold the information over them, making them slaves to her every whim? Akane hated to think of her sister this way, but she had to be honest. Nabiki could be ruthless, and one couldn’t put such things past her. 

Akane let out a long sigh, how she so wanted to confide in her sister. This thing between her and Ranma was so overwhelming, so exciting and powerful. The way he made her feel so exhilarating that sometimes she thought she’d burst if she couldn’t tell someone. The fact that Nabiki was willing to go out of her way and try to make Ukyo feel better gave Akane some hope. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if there were ulterior motives to her offer. If only she could trust Nabiki. If only she knew for sure. 

Akane was pulled sharply from these thoughts as a sudden scraping noise sounded near the window. She gave a start, her eyes going wide then narrowing as a frown creased her brow. She held very still straining her ears for any other sounds. Suddenly she felt very vulnerable sitting there. Slowly she began to get up, reaching for a towel as she went, her eyes never leaving the window. She quickly wrapped the large towel around her, tucking it in firmly at the top. Slowly she moved to the other end of the furo, still straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. Again, she heard the slight scraping sound. 

Akane tried to peer through the glass but the steam from her bath had fogged the window over so efficiently that she couldn’t make out anything clearly. Okay then, she thought with steely determination. I’ll just have to open it. Bracing herself she reached out and grasped the edge of the window, took a deep breath and flung it open with a small shout.

She was met with only the stillness of the cool night. She let out a shaky breath not even realizing until that moment that she’d been holding it. She stood there shivering slightly as a light wind caressed her wet skin. Slowly she inched forward and poked her head out the window turning it upward, her gaze going to the roof. 

The scratching noise came again and Akane’s eyes darted toward the sound, her heart hammering in her chest. She opened her mouth to scream and then instantly closed it again as her eyes spotted a little grey squirrel bounding across the roof. She closed her eyes and let out a big sigh of relief cursing herself silently for being so jumpy. 

“Honestly Akane,” she admonished herself before sliding the window closed once more. She shook her head ruefully. “Get a grip already.” So much for a relaxing bath, she thought somewhat irritated. She stepped gingerly from the furo, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. 

She made her way out of the bathroom, padding as quietly as she could back down the hall to her room. She passed the top of the stairs just as Ranma was coming up them and collided neatly into him. She let out a startled gasp as he caught her, his strong warm arms enveloping her, steadying her. 

He flashed her a dazzling smile. “Throwing yourself at me again Akane?” he teased, his voice a light whisper in her ear. She felt her heart begin to speed up at his closeness. She was suddenly very aware that the only thing that stood between her and complete exposure was the flimsy yellow towel she wore. Slowly, she looked up at him her eyes meeting his, conveying her instant desire for him. 

Ranma felt his own heartbeat quicken slightly at the look he saw there. Slowly he moved, backing her into and up against the wall. He stared down at her, his own desire reflecting in his gray-blue eyes. She felt her breath catch slightly, staring back mesmerized as his lips began to descend towards hers. 

Her eyes closed as his warm mouth captured her soft lips, his firm body pressing up against hers, pinning her to the wall. Ranma’s hands itched to pull the flimsy towel away from her body and let it fall, exposing her to his touch. He felt his heart begin to hammer at the mere thought. Instead he placed them against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her. 

He broke the kiss slightly, his head darting up and down the hall quickly, the chance of getting caught only heightening his excitement, as he scanned for any sign of intrusion. Finding none he once again turned his attention back to Akane. She had opened her eyes and was once again staring up at him, breathing slightly labored, lips full and waiting. He groaned inwardly at the sight. 

Once again his mouth descended towards hers, his lips hungrily devouring her own in a sensual exploration. She gasped as she felt his tongue snake out to taste her and returned the invasion with one of her own, once again losing herself in him. 

After several long minutes Ranma finally broke the kiss. Akane opened her eyes slowly to find him staring down at her with such hunger in his gaze that for an instant she couldn’t breathe. The hunger spread to his lips as he arched them upward in a sly smile. He leaned in close, his breath hot in her ear as he once again whispered his earlier promise. 

“Soon Akane,” he breathed, sending tingles down her spine, “Very soon.” With that said he released her hands, turned and walked stealthily down the hall to his room. She watched as he opened the door and disappeared closing it softly behind him. 

Akane stood for a moment longer trying to get her breathing back under control. She reached up to lightly touch her mouth, she could still feel the warmth of his lips ingrained there, as if he’d left his mark on her. On somewhat shaky legs she made her way down the rest of the hall and to her room. She closed the door quietly behind her and quickly got dressed for bed. She burrowed her way under the warmth of the covers, wrapping them tightly around herself as she tried to keep out the incessant barrage of images Ranma’s stark statement had created in her mind. Soon, he had whispered. She shivered at the bolt of tingles the single word caused in her, very soon. Never had she wanted anything with such urgency. When it finally happened it was going to be explosive. She just hoped they both survived it. 

She closed her eyes then, willing her body to relax, letting her mind drift as exhaustion slowly drifted over her. 

“Ranma….” She breathed his name as sleep finally came to claim her. A soft smile etched upon her beautiful face. 

-R 1/2-

Jin stared at her through the window of her room. It had been a close call a few moments ago. She had almost caught him on the roof. He cursed himself silently. It wasn’t like him to be so careless. He had had only seconds to conjure the spell and throw the illusion of the squirrel to divert her attention. 

He had hoped to find her alone but unfortunately Saotome had been with her. Apparently he had just missed something very intimate between the two, arriving just in time to witness the whispered confessions of their love for one another, confirming his suspicions. 

He had also overheard some very interesting pieces of information, and some rather confusing ones. For instance, he had wondered what the Tendo girl had meant when she had warned Saotome not to let the Amazon girl use her curse on him. Something about not being able to bring him out of what had she called it, the neko-ken? Cat fist, he thought curiously. Some martial arts technique he suspected, but why did he not dare use it? What had she meant by bring him out of? From the sounds of it, it was triggered by this curse. But what kind of curse could it be? And how could he use it to his advantage?

He had done some checking on Saotome, and found he had a real reputation with the ladies. Seemed he had several fiancées and women chasing him. Apparently that was about to change. Jin had heard him declare his love for the Tendo girl. He had also heard him tell her he was going to break this news to the Amazon, and that he needed to do so on his own. That meant she would be alone tomorrow, ripe for the picking. He smiled wickedly. Once he had her, Saotome would be totally under his control. 

His smile became a frown as he realized exactly why the Tendo girl would be alone. Saotome was not only going to confront the Amazon with his decision, he was also going to inquire about his clan. Jin’s frowned deepened. He supposed there was no hope for it. Still, as long as he had the Tendo girl he had Saotome. Nothing he learned about the Taka Kai would change that fact. He’d show Saotome who was in charge here. With that thought the smug smile once again returned to his face. He gave Akane a sly glance, soon Miss Tendo, very soon. 

-R 1/2-

Ranma jerked violently in his sleep, letting out a small cry. “No….please not again.” He moaned tossing his head from side to side, his anguish heartbreaking. “Akane, please hang on.” he begged. “Don’t let go, don’t leave me….please….” his voice was low, pain infused. He jerked again sweat starting to form on his forehead, dripping down his handsome face. “Gotta pull her up….” His tone was desperate now, the intensity of the dream forcing him to note every detail, to live every second of it, his breathing quickened as if in exertion. “Oh God, I can’t….it’s no good…. not strong enough….please….please help me….I can’t lose her….I can’t….NO!!!!”

Ranma sat up suddenly, jerked violently awake by the desperate need not to see her fall. His breathing was harsh and sweat soaked his hair and face. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He swallowed several times trying to calm himself. He let out a soft cry, covering his face with his hands. Only a dream, he kept telling himself. She’s down the hall, she’s safe.

Yes, his mind replied, but for how long? 

He shook his head, trying to clear the images even as they seared themselves into his memory, trying desperately to purge them from his soul. This one was very intense, more urgent and extremely vivid. He wondered if this meant whatever was coming for Akane was close, very close. He felt himself shudder at the thought. He closed his eyes against it, still trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. Please, he pleaded silently with whatever was in control of what was happening. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep watching her die. Please…. 

Unfortunately there came no answer.


	14. Carefully Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma puts Nabiki's plan into action.

“Come on Ranma!” Akane gave him a small nudge. “We’re going to be late for school. Honestly.” She gave an exasperated sigh. He was always slow to get going in the morning, especially on school days. Unfortunately they had Miss Hinako first period and they couldn’t afford to be late for her class. The last thing Akane needed was detention, or worse, to have her ki drained for being a delinquent. 

Ranma grumbled under his breath as he wearily finished his breakfast. After the dream last night he hadn’t gotten much sleep. He had been afraid of having another one for one thing, and for another he’d kept pondering the idea that the reason for the escalation in both urgency and vividness of the dream meant the danger had been closer than even they knew. Unable to shake the feeling, he had spent the rest of the night patrolling the perimeter of the house, at one point settling himself on the roof just outside her bedroom window to keep watch. It was the only thing that had given him even a modicum of peace. 

“Ranma,” Akane’s exasperated voice called to him. “Sulk later, we have to go!” 

Ranma forced his worries away, a small smirk forming on his lips. Ah yes, the walk to school. It was the one thing he’d been looking forward to, ever since Nabiki had laid out her plan for him. 

“Yeah, yeah Akane, I’m coming,” he said getting to his feet. He slipped into the front hall and slid on his shoes, grabbing his schoolbag as he went. She waited for him by the front door trying to disguise her impatience as she handed him the lunch Kasumi had made for him. 

They left quickly taking their usual path towards the high school. This time however Ranma chose to walk beside her rather than up on the fence that ran along the canal. This was not lost on Akane as she slid her glance sideways and smiled sweetly at him. 

Ranma felt his heart begin to pound at the sight, the anticipation and excitement of putting his part of Nabiki’s plan into effect lighting on him instantly, making his blood pump faster in his veins. 

He glanced up ahead of them eyeing the dead end alley he planned to take her down. He just needed to distract her long enough to make them nearly late for class, and he knew a foolproof plan to accomplish that task. He felt the impish smile return to his face and did his best to suppress it. 

He reached out then and took her hand in his. Her smile grew as she gave it a warm squeeze. His heart thudded painfully, threatening to burst with the sudden surge of love her look provoked. So trusting and loving that he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at what he planned to do. Sorry Akane, he thought. But I just can’t have you following me today.

He returned her smile, tightening his grip on her hand as he stepped up his pace to a slow trot, pulling her along behind him. He heard her give a soft giggle, her feet speeding up to match his. Soon they were running as the alleyway suddenly loomed up before them. He turned the corner pulling her easily behind him. 

“Ranma what are you doing?” she asked as he came to a halt and gently pushed her back up against the alley wall. 

He gave her a sly smile. “Just this,” he replied, his voice low, husky. 

He brought his hands up to cup both sides of her face and brought his warm lips down on hers. Akane had no time to do anything but respond. She gasped in surprise, as she gave a soft moan her book bag slipping from her fingers to lay forgotten at her feet. Her hands rose instinctively to rest upon his broad chest.

Ranma felt her respond instantly and groaned inwardly at the pleasure of it, his desire for her quickly mounting as he deepened the kiss. He brought his hands up to rest against the wall on either side of her head as he firmly pressed himself up against her, his lips never leaving hers. 

“Ran…” She gasped in between his thorough kisses. “…ma.” 

“Hmmm…” 

“We…” She breathed as he moved his lips to the sensitive part just behind her ear. “Nnnnn…” She closed her eyes, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. She felt her legs go weak, if he hadn’t had her so neatly pinned up against the wall with the weight of his body she knew she would have fallen. 

“We…” she tried again, barely able to focus on the words, her voice was breathless. “We’ll…be l-late....” 

He ignored her protests, his lips once again brushing against hers eliciting a soft moan from her. Akane was losing herself in him once again. Soon nothing would matter, not even being late and running the risk of having her ki drained by an angry Miss Hinako. 

Ranma felt her hands delve into the thickness of his dark hair, her touch electric as she pressed his head down, forcing him to deepen the kiss. 

He obliged her, unable to stop himself, as his arms found their way around her waist and pulled her close. He too was finding it hard to focus, as his emotions once again took over. He wondered absently if he would be able to stick to the plan Nabiki had so carefully laid out. 

With this thought in mind he reluctantly pulled back to stare sweetly down at her. She opened her eyes slowly, her hands still entwined in his hair. She stroked it lovingly. She had the sudden urge to pull free the tie that bound his pigtail and run her fingers thoroughly through the long silky strands. She stared longingly at the thought and couldn’t help imagine how wonderful it would feel. 

“What are you thinking about Akane?” he said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a questioning smile. Her breathing was still slightly labored and she shook her head as if to clear her thought away. 

“N-nothing.” She stammered, trying to regain some of her composure. 

He gave a soft laugh. “That look didn’t seem like nothin’” he replied teasingly. She blushed slightly. 

“It’s kind of hard to think of anything when you kiss me like that Ranma,” she returned, yanking playfully on his pigtail. She let out a contented sigh then smiled brightly at him. The sight nearly took his breath away. 

“When I kiss you,” he said, his voice dropping an octave as he lowered his head, his lips hovering just over hers. “Like this?” 

She closed her eyes then as she once again felt the warmth of his mouth on hers, it’s soft yet tantalizing pull drawing her away, sending her cascading through wave after wave of sensual feeling. Everything drifted away then and only the two of them were left. The whole world ceased to exist except for this moment. Akane didn’t fight it, she let herself go, reveling in the euphoric feeling it gave her. Here, in this place where time stood still, he was totally and irrevocably hers. 

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt him pull back once again and silently mourned the lost contact. She simply stared up at him, drinking in his beautiful face as it smiled down at her. On impulse she reached up to caress his cheek lovingly, the look in her eyes matching her sweet touch. 

“Ranma….” She breathed softly, the tone of her voice echoing the sentiment in her heart. He felt himself reel with the power of it. 

“Akane….” his voice shook with the sudden surge of love he felt rocket through him. 

There was silence for a long moment as each drank in the other, the bond between them spiraling out to encircle them gently, yet with a strength almost tangible enough to feel. 

Akane continued to stare at him, a wistful look reflecting in her big brown eyes, reluctantly she let her hand fall away from his face. “We should go….” she said, the words forming without much conviction. 

“Yeah,” he whispered in reply, his eyes never leaving hers, the sudden electric awareness not lost on him. 

Still they stood there, neither one of them making an effort to leave, both continuing to stare wistfully at the other, time extending outward in slow motion as it wove into their own little world. 

Akane felt her eyes grow heavy, her body inching her forward of it’s own volition bringing her lips closer to his once more. She watched as the same thing seemed to be happening to Ranma. 

The kiss came with infinite slowness as lips brushed softly, sensually, lingering to taste the sweetness the other would bring, the steady strumming of their hearts matching pulse for pulse, beat for beat as each became the other’s world. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ranma reluctantly pulled back and broke the kiss. As much as he wanted this to continue he knew they had to get going or it would mess up the rest of the plan. He had successfully stalled them long enough. Again he felt a wave of guilt wash over him and forced it roughly away. 

“Come on Akane,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. She was pleased to see she wasn’t the only one feeling the strong effects of their attraction to one another. He stepped away from her and reached down to retrieve her forgotten book bag. 

Once again he took her hand in his and gently pulled her along behind him. She followed easily, still slightly dazed. 

“If we hurry we can still make it.” His voice floated back to her as they started to pick up their pace until they were once again running side by side. Ranma threw a sideward glance, his bright smile meeting her shy one as an unspoken awareness passed between them. 

He squeezed her hand slightly then turned to look ahead. They were nearing the gates of Furinkan and it was here that they had to go their separate ways. 

Reluctantly Ranma let go of her hand. “Oh man,” he said suddenly, his voice laced with unease. “I forgot I borrowed some money from Hiroshi the other day for lunch and I promised I would get it back to him this morning before class. You go on ahead Akane, I’ll catch up.” 

He handed her her book bag then leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips before turning and running into the high school, leaving a stunned Akane to stare after him. 

She looked around shyly to see if anyone had seen the exchange, still not believing he had kissed her so openly. The other day with Jin he had been so focused on protecting her, but this--this had been done without any source of strife, the sentiment given freely and easily as if he’d been doing it his whole life. She shook her head, pushing her dumbfounded amazement away. She didn’t have time to think about it right now. If she didn’t hurry she was going to be late for class.

With this thought Akane quickly began to move. There would be plenty of time to ponder Ranma’s actions later. She hurried through the doors of the school and down the hallway. She had almost gotten to the stairwell when a figure loomed out before her, making her stop short. 

“Ah! At last, the fair Akane Tendo. I have been waiting for thee.” Akane rolled her eyes, her frustration evident. 

“Not now Kuno, I’m late for class,” she said trying to brush past him. Unfortunately for her, he had other ideas. 

“At last that vile Ranma Saotome has purged himself from your presence,” he said, moving to block her path. He extended his arms out, thrusting a bouquet of red roses in her face. Akane grimaced taking a step back. “Allow me to take this opportunity to shower thee with my love, please say that you will date with me.” 

Akane felt her frustration mount. When would this fool ever learn? How many times did she have to kick him into the stratosphere for him to realize she wasn’t interested? She gave an irritated sigh, pushing the flowers away from her face. 

“Look Kuno,” she said somewhat exasperated. “I don’t have time for your games today. Get out of my way I need to get to class.” 

“Alas,” he said, ignoring her protest. “I can see that wretched Saotome has poisoned your mind. Oh Akane Tendo, my heart doth wither at your protest.”

“Your heart is not the only thing that’s going to wither if you don’t get out of my way!” She returned angrily, her brow furrowing. She unconsciously gripped the handle of her book bag so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 

“Such hurtful words, but I know you do not mean them. It is that cretin Saotome’s doing. He forces you to speak such vile dribble.”

Akane felt her boiling point rise another notch. “Listen up Kuno!” She exclaimed, her temper slipping through. “Nobody forces me to do anything. You got that! Now for the last time get out of my way!”

“Oh Akane Tendo,” he said, ignoring her words. “To think of that beast’s wretched hands upon thee, let but my embrace save you from the nasty hold Saotome has on thee.” With that he threw his arms about her, crushing her against his sturdy frame. 

Akane felt her battle aura begin to blaze. Channeling her anger and frustration into the blow she was about to deliver, she readied herself to send Kuno hurdling through the nearest wall. 

It was then that she heard the final late bell ring. 

-R 1/2-

Ranma mounted the steps two at a time. His thoughts going back to last night as Nabiki had carefully laid out her plan. He had leaned in as she’d motioned him closer a grin appearing on his face as she began to explain it to him. 

“All you have to do is distract her.” Nabiki said. 

“Distract her?”

She smiled at his puzzled look. “Come on Saotome, I think you know a pretty good way to distract her.” She winked at him to which he blushed slightly. 

“Er…” He began, “Not that I’m opposed to, as you say, distracting Akane, but what will this accomplish exactly?” 

“Well,” Nabiki said a mischievous glint coming into her eyes. “If she has detention she can’t possible follow you.”

He blinked looking startled. “Oh sure,” he said. “I cause her to get detention. That will go over well Nabiki. Then she’ll know the distraction was part of a plan and she’ll never forgive me.” He shook his head. “Try again.”

“What do you take me for Saotome? An idiot?” she asked calmly. He stared back at her blankly. 

She gave an exasperated sigh. “You just have to make her nearly late for class. I’ll have Kuno do the rest.”

He blinked again, “Kuno?”

She nodded. “I’ll just tell him his Akane fair will be waiting for him on the stairwell. I would use him entirely, but I have the feeling that it would take Akane mere seconds to get past him.”

Ranma winced at this. How many times had he been on the receiving end of Akane’s wrath? When she was angry there was no stopping her. And Kuno made her angry more easily than most people. Nabiki was right, she wasn’t likely to take his bullshit for long. She’d simply haul off and kick him into the stratosphere. 

“This way,” Nabiki continued snapping him out of his reverie, “You stall her just long enough for Kuno to finish the job. Even if she stops to think about it how can she get mad at the way you almost made her late?” 

Ranma felt himself flush hotly at her words. 

She grinned at his obvious embarrassment. “She’ll channel all her anger at getting detention toward Kuno and at the same time she won’t be able to follow you. It’s perfect.”

Ranma had to agree. It was perfect. It solved his problem that was for sure, but he couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt just the same.

“I dunno Nabiki. It’s pretty underhanded,” he argued. “I don’t feel right tricking Akane like this.” 

Nabiki frowned. “Is she or is she not planning to follow you against your wishes?” 

Ranma sighed. She had a point. “Hai,” he said tiredly. Unfortunately in this instance he knew Akane all too well. “She told me she understood my need to do this alone, but I really think her concern for me will be stronger than any understanding. She’ll definitely try and follow me.”

“There you have it then,” Nabiki stated plainly. “You’re only trying to make her abide by your wishes, which she told you she understood.”

Ranma frowned slightly. What she said made sense he argued with himself. The fact that he really did feel the need to see this through on his own hadn’t changed and although he appreciated her concern she was still going against his express wishes. So why did he still feel guilty?

As if reading his mind Nabiki piped up. “Do you have a better idea Saotome?” 

He sighed wholeheartedly. Unfortunately he didn’t.

“So we sic Kuno on her?” he asked. “That seems kind of cruel doesn’t it?” 

Nabiki waved her hand as if to brush off the thought. “Akane is used to it. Besides she likes to pummel things. This will just give her a much needed outlet.” 

He merely blinked at the brash statement.

“Besides,” she continued, ignoring the dumbfounded look he was giving her. “Kuno-baby has a hard head. Nothing can crush that thick skull of his. He’ll be fine.”

He had been forced to admit she had had a point there as well. So in the end he had relented and reluctantly agreed to go through with it as he didn’t see as he had any other choice. He just couldn’t allow Akane to follow him. 

He reached the top of the steps and raced down the hallway to Miss Hinako’s class. He was barely in his seat for more than a minute before the late bell rang. He looked over at Akane’s empty chair and felt another pang of guilt wash through him. A few moments later Akane appeared in the doorway looking somewhat disheveled and very angry. 

“Miss Tendo,” Miss Hinako’s shrill childlike voice reverberated through the room. “You are late. You will report to detention immediately after school. Now please take your seat so we can begin class.”

Akane felt her fury rise even further and did her best to suppress it. Great, she thought, just great. Stupid Kuno! Now she wouldn’t be able to follow Ranma today. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she angrily took her seat. 

Ranma glanced over at her and winced inwardly. Sorry Akane, he thought. If only you weren’t so darn stubborn. He guessed her encounter with Kuno had been more of the usual tirade. He wondered absently if he had tried to glomp onto her and a surge of anger suddenly reverberated through him. 

He saw her glance over her shoulder at him and he gave her a look of genuine concern. “What happened?” he mouthed the words silently. 

He watched her face soften as she stared back at him and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t angry with him at least, as Nabiki had planned her ire was reserved entirely for Kuno. 

He watched her slowly shake her head, a fire lighting her eyes as she mouthed Kuno’s name. He gave her a look that was part sympathy part anger. The anger he realized still stemmed from the thought of Kuno laying his hands on her. 

She felt her heart flutter at the obvious concern reflected in his gray-blue eyes, the anger that lay just underneath echoing his ire at the thought of Kuno somehow causing her to be late. It touched something deep inside her. Sighing she turned her attention back to Miss Hinako. 

Akane fumed silently, thoughts of pummeling Kuno into the ground the only thing keeping her from exploding. She gave another glance over at Ranma, the thought of him going to face Shampoo and Cologne alone making her heart pound in fear and trepidation. 

For an instant she thought of skipping out on detention. Unfortunately the teacher who had given it to her could also drain her of her ki. If it had been any teacher other than Miss Hinako…but it hadn’t. There was no hope for it. She’d just have to trust and pray that Ranma could handle the situation on his own. 

Ranma felt Akane’s eyes rove back his way and pretended not to notice. He knew she was wrestling with her fear for him, dreading the thought of him facing the Amazons alone. The guilt at what he’d done washed over him again. He realized it stemmed from more than the simple fact that he had tricked her, but from his still overwhelming desire to protect her. The fact was that he didn’t trust Shampoo or Cologne either. He knew he had told her he would try to treat her as his equal, but this was one fight he didn’t want her in the middle of. 

He tried to force the thought away. He would have to deal with Shampoo and Cologne soon enough. No point in dwelling on it, especially when there were other things to dwell on.

With this thought Ranma slid his glance over to Ukyo’s seat which he noticed was conspicuously empty. He couldn’t really blame her for not showing up to school today… he imagined it had been a pretty rough night for her, even if she hadn’t wanted him to see how upset she had been. He just hoped that Nabiki and Kasumi could somehow make her feel better about things. That they could make her believe he had truly never wanted to hurt her. 

The fact that Ukyo was absent was not lost on Akane either. She sighed inwardly at the empty seat. She had meant what she’d said to Ranma. She really did like Ukyo despite everything. She just wished it hadn’t come to this. 

The day passed slowly as both Akane and Ranma were consumed by their urgent thoughts. On top of everything else they had had to deal with the throngs of curious students either whispering about the other day and their obvious display of affection toward one another, or coming right out and asking for explanations, forcing both Akane and Ranma to admit they were now truly a couple, much to their chagrin. 

Although all the attention had been a bit embarrassing neither of them could deny the joyful feeling of having their true relationship known; not to mention they were both secretly relieved. It would be nice not to have to hide it around school since they still had to keep it a secret from their fathers-both of whom thankfully, had gone off on one of their rare training trips. Gossip after all had a way of traveling fast-especially on the heels of one perverted martial arts master. 

Yet even as they moved from class to class this had not been foremost on their minds, as Akane had found herself still wrestling with her worry for him, while Ranma tried desperately to deal with his guilt in deceiving her, his upcoming confrontation with Shampoo continuing to weigh heavily on his mind despite his best efforts not to think about it. He just wished it was already done and over with.

Finally the bell for the last class sounded and students began rushing out doors and down hallways, eager to escape the mighty pressures of yet another school day. 

Ranma gave a sigh of relief as he felt some of his anxiousness abate a bit. Pretty soon he would have it out with Shampoo and settle this thing between them once and for all, allowing him to finally move on. He hoped she could provide some answers about Jin in the process. Frankly he didn’t trust the guy and he knew he couldn’t truly rest until he knew exactly what he was doing in Nerima and why.

Ranma bounded down the steps eager to be on his way. The sooner he knew what was going on the better able he would be to save Akane from the terrible fate of his dreams. 

As he passed by the front hall leading up to the stairwell he couldn’t help but notice the freshly made Kuno shaped dent in the far wall, nor the few stray red rose petals that lay inside of it. He blinked several times, a small grin lighting his face. She had really nailed him good this time. He could imagine that they’d had to drag his unconscious heap all the way to the nurse’s office. Ranma wondered absently if Kuno would ever learn. He shook his head. The guy was nothing if not consistent. 

With a final admiring glance Ranma headed out the door of the school and with quick easy steps made his way towards the Nekohanten.


	15. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma pays the Amazons a visit.

Ranma stood outside the Nekohanten and mentally prepared himself for what was to come next. He was still a bit ticked off at the fact that Shampoo had used her cursed form to torment him and he knew he had to get a firm handle on it before he saw her again. It wouldn’t do to let his emotions get the better of him in this situation. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself Ranma reached out and pulled the door open, stepping quickly inside. 

The little bell over the door announced his arrival, causing Shampoo to glance up from what she’d been doing. Her eyes lit up with joy and surprise at the sight of him standing there in the doorway. 

“Aiya! Airen!” she squealed rushing towards him, her arms outstretched. She made as if to glomp onto him but he stopped her by gently but firmly grasping her wrists and hauling them back down to her sides, remembering Akane’s request that he try and prevent Shampoo from hanging all over him. 

Shampoo’s smile faltered at his sudden actions. He’d never tried to stop her before. “Airen, still mad at Shampoo for other day,” she asked inquisitively searching his gaze for any tell tale signs of his ire. 

“I’m more hurt than mad Shampoo,” he stated plainly, trying to keep the disdain from his voice. “That wasn’t a very nice thing you did.” 

He let go of her wrists as she pouted slightly. “Shampoo just hurt that husband say he no want her.” 

Ranma winced inwardly at the husband reference. No matter how long she’d been referring to him that way he couldn’t help the natural aversion he had to her saying it. The only one he realized he wanted using that term was Akane. 

He shook himself out of these thoughts quickly. He needed to stay focused, and thinking of Akane would definitely not accomplish that. 

“Look Shampoo,” he began only to stop short when his senses suddenly picked up the hearty aroma of something quite pleasing. He heard his stomach growl despite himself. “You cookin’ something?”

Shampoo’s eyes once again lit up. She’d known his penchant for eating and thought she could appease his displeasure in her actions by going directly to his stomach. 

“Aiya, Shampoo sorry for using curse to scare husband. Was making special dinner to bring him, you forgive Shampoo, yes?” 

Before Ranma could answer, there came a gentle knocking sound as Cologne, hoping along on her staff, entered the room. 

“Ah, son-in-law,” she addressed him, making Ranma bristle inwardly. “I thought I heard your voice. Do tell me you’ve finally come to your senses and are here to accept Shampoo as your wife.” 

Ranma frowned at the old woman, knowing she was trying to bait him. Well, he wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction. Not this time. 

“Actually,” he said so calmly it unnerved her. “I just came by to ask if you’d ever heard of a clan from China called the Taka Kai.” 

For an instant Cologne froze, her eyes flickering for just a moment with alarm before she recovered herself -- it was only for an instant but Ranma saw it and couldn’t help but wonder at it. He filed it away for later consideration. 

Cologne could sense a change in the boy. He had seen her trying to provoke his ire and had easily sidestepped it. Her brow furrowed slightly at the revelation. It was obvious he had an agenda, and he wanted to remain in control. She hopped closer to him. 

“How and where did you hear of the Taka Kai?” she asked, trying to keep the burning curiosity out of her voice.   
His eyes narrowed even as he inwardly gave a small smirk of satisfaction. He had rattled her. He quickly sobered, if Cologne had been alarmed by the mention of Jin’s clan he knew it could only mean trouble. 

“So you do know of them.”

Cologne shrugged casually enough to unnerve Ranma. “I have come across them on occasion. Their village is situated not far from the Joketsuzoku.”

Ranma wasn’t fooled by her nonchalance. He could sense her sudden tension even as she tried to put on her best laid back appearance. Ranma frowned inwardly. Why was she trying so hard to make him believe she hadn’t been rattled at his mention of the Taka Kai? He felt his suspicions rise another notch. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure asking Cologne about Jin was such a good idea. Unfortunately it was too late now. He pressed on. 

“I hear they’ve got quite an arsenal of magic weapons in their control. Would you know anything about that?”

Again Ranma watched the flicker of surprise ignite in the old woman’s eyes and wondered at it. Come across them on occasion my ass, Ranma thought to himself suddenly. 

“Where did you hear that?” she replied carefully, her eyes narrowing on him slightly. He gave her a small smile full of smug arrogance.

“I take that to mean yes?” he said not answering her question. 

Cologne eyed him for a moment longer, her wonder growing at his sudden ability to shock her. There was something different about him. Something more… she searched for the word… settled. As if he had discovered some newfound resolve to anchor him. He’d always been confident to the point of arrogance, but now there was an unnerving calmness, almost like an inner sense of peace that lent him an even more powerful air. She stood in awe of it even as her eyes narrowed upon him. 

Her hands tightened around her staff. “That is the rumor,” she replied casually, noting the slight stiffening of his body as she did so. It was Ranma’s turn to narrow his gaze. 

“Rumor?” he asked his eyes boring into hers. “Come on Cologne, spill it. I know you know more than you’re telling.” 

She gave him a slight smile glad to see some of the familiar ire flare in his steadfast gaze. “You never answered my question son-in-law,” she returned noticing him wince slightly at the reference. “How and where did you hear of the Taka Kai?”

She watched as he slowly crossed his arms in front of him, the mask of calmness once again settling over him. “You first Cologne,” he said, his voice firm, his expression unwavering. Cologne could almost feel the sudden shift as the air around him took on a slight charge of power. She silently marveled at it. She had the inexplicable feeling that it would be unwise to provoke him further. 

“Very well son-in-law,” she said still unable to resist the taunt. She was once again met with surprise as he remained unruffled, his steadfast cool holding as his gaze continued to bore into her. 

“The Taka Kai are an ancient tribe, much like the Joketsuzoku are. They are mystics of a sort and dabble in several forms of magic.”

“Black magic?” Ranma asked his eyes narrowing further. 

“Magic is what the holder makes of it son-in-law,” she chided him. “It is neither black nor white.” 

“But if the holder is evil….”

“Evil is a relative term Ranma.” 

“Fine,” he gritted. “If the holder wants to do harm then….”

“Then the magic reflects the implication,” she stated simply. 

“So would members of this clan have such an implication?” 

To his dismay she gave a hearty laugh. “In each of us there lies an implication to do harm son-in-law, even in you.” 

Ranma felt his frustration slip a notch. “You know what I mean old ghoul,” he stated sharply. “Do members of this clan have a taste for using their magic to destroy or to help people?” 

“A bit of both.” 

“Cologne….” Ranma’s voice was etched with warning and Cologne once again felt that sudden shift as the air all around him gave off a charge. It was stronger this time, that even Shampoo felt it and gave a small gasp of surprise. 

“It depends on the circumstance son-in-law,” she replied not backing down. “The Taka Kai like anyone can be provoked into retaliation if the situation warranted it.”

Ranma mulled this over trying to incorporate this with what his dreams had been showing him. If they were a tribe that was prone to violence only for retribution then what could they possibly have against Akane? They didn’t even know her… or did, they? 

He studied Cologne’s face looking for any telltale signs. Did she have something to do with Jin’s sudden appearance? Could that be the reason for her surprise at his having so much knowledge of the Taka Kai? Did she possibly strike a deal with them in order to finally take out the main obstacle in her quest to see him marry Shampoo? 

“Your turn son-in-law,” she said snapping him out of these thoughts. “Why all these questions? How do you know of the Taka Kai?”

Ranma decided to hedge his bet. If anything her reaction to the news of Jin’s presence in Nerima just might give him an inclination as to any sort of plot she might have hatched against Akane. 

“You mean you really don’t know?” he let the statement drop, eyeing her suspiciously. She returned his guarded look with one of her own.

“Why would I know son-in-law?”

“You mean you didn’t send him?”

“Send who?”

If she were faking the confusion Ranma couldn’t tell. 

“What husband mean, ‘send’?” Shampoo piped up.

“The member of the Taka Kai,” he said forcefully. “Goes by the name of Jin Lei? He showed up at Furinkan the other day, any idea why he would be in Nerima old ghoul?” 

Once again Ranma noticed Cologne visibly flinch. Still, he wasn’t sure if it stemmed from surprise or from the fact that her little henchman had been discovered. 

“I know what you are thinking son-in-law but it isn’t true.” 

“Oh,” he commented his eyes narrowing upon her. “And what am I thinking?”

“The Tendo girl,” she stated simply. “I have no intention of causing her harm. I realize it would serve no purpose other than to anger you son-in law.”

Ranma took in this bit of information with a bit of trepidation, wanting to trust in the old woman’s words, but not quite able to put his mind at total ease that she meant them. He decided instead to enforce the statement. 

Once again Cologne felt the air shift, the unmistakable electric charge radiating from him. She wondered absently if he even knew he was doing it. “That’s right old ghoul,” he stated with a coolness that was laced with barely concealed malice. “I would be very angry.” He cracked his knuckles as if to punctuate the statement. 

“As I’ve stated before son-in-law,” she said doing her best to ignore his obvious display of protectiveness for the Tendo girl. “I have no intention of harming her. I am not the reason the Taka Kai is here, although I would be interested myself in finding out their agenda.”

Shampoo watched as Ranma digested her great-grandmother’s words, the longing to believe them and his obvious distrust waging a war in his beautiful gray-blue eyes. She felt the power radiating from him even as she took in his fierce shielding of Akane with a heavy heart and a spark of anger. 

“Well, whatever reason he’s here I think I may have ticked him off.”

Cologne’s eyes widened at Ranma’s confession. “How so?” she asked. 

Ranma smiled without humor. “He met my ki-blast up close and personal.” 

Cologne took in this bit of information with keen interest. “I see.” 

“What am I up against here Cologne?” he asked, the fierceness never leaving his voice. “What other tricks can I expect aside from ki infused arrows?”

“You seem to be an expert on the Taka Kai son-in-law,” she retorted. “Why don’t you tell me.” 

She felt the low charge that radiated from him suddenly spike with his frustration. His aura flickered into view and then was gone again just as quickly. Beside her she heard Shampoo emit a small gasp. 

Ranma continued to stare coolly at Cologne when a sudden almost feral smile inched up the corners of his mouth. He leaned forward and was pleasantly surprised when Cologne actually took a small step back. 

“I know that magic you mentioned extends to spells of some kind,” Ranma interjected. “What I need to know is, is it the kind like that kid Toma had with the illusions, or does it fall under the category of oh I dunno,” he shrugged his shoulders casually before glancing over at Shampoo and giving her a hard stare. “Say pork buns laced with mind control substances?” 

As he punctuated this last statement Shampoo saw his aura once again flicker and then wink out. She felt a sudden fission of fear along with a guilt infused sensation that washed over her. She quickly pushed it away. She was an Amazon warrior and wasn’t obligated to explain her actions to a mere man. After all, all was fair in love and war right? 

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Cologne broke it with a heavy sigh. 

“Why don’t we just cut out all the melodrama shall we?” she stated plainly. “To answer your question son-in-law, the Taka Kai are highly skilled and very formidable. Their magic is ancient and it extends in many directions, illusions and potions being just some of them.”

“Some?” he asked a bit taken aback. “I thought you said you only came across them on occasion?” He gave her a mocking stare which she pretended not to notice.

“And on those occasions I learned how formidable they could be,” she replied a bit forcefully, her eyes locking with his as if daring him to contradict her. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” he said sardonically. “Imagine, someone having it in for you.” 

Cologne’s eyes narrowed angrily at his obvious scorn, yet she refused to be baited. “If you’ll excuse me son-in-law,” she said, the resentment obvious in her voice. She began to hop away on her staff. As she reached the doorway Ranma called after her stopping her in her tracks. 

“Remember what I said Cologne,” he told her his voice laced with deadly intention. “I wouldn’t like it if anything were to happen to Akane. I wouldn’t like it at all.” 

Even by the doorway she felt that electric charge fill the air again and knew if she turned around she would see his battle aura flickering. She threw a glance over her shoulder, giving him a sly smile before she bounded away and out of the room. 

Ranma stared after her, suspicion still stark in his mind. Of course he had no proof she’d hired Jin to come after Akane. Even Akane herself had told him that Jin had done nothing to suggest he was interested in harming her during their encounter. In fact he probably would have thought nothing of it had it not been for the nightmares. They were the abstract factor in all of this. The monkey wrench in the system, the tip off the enemy knew nothing about. For the first time Ranma found himself glad for their presence. 

Shampoo eyed Ranma warily. She had watched his battle aura flicker to life as he’d warned her great-grandmother not to harm Akane. Her brow furrowed at the thought of his fierce protectiveness of the Tendo girl. He was her airen after all. He shouldn’t care what happened to that stupid tomboy. 

Shampoo took a deep breath. She knew he was angry with her for her little stunt the other day, no matter what he said. She wouldn’t get anywhere by provoking him with angry tirades regarding his duty to her and not to Akane. No, she had to play it cool. Win back his trust. 

She smiled sweetly. “Airen still hungry, no?” 

Ranma blinked, the sound of Shampoo’s voice startling him out of his thoughts. He’d been so focused on Cologne he’d almost forgotten she was there. 

This was not lost on Shampoo who had to fight the urge to hit him. Instead she forced the smile to remain on her face. 

“Is hungry? Shampoo make too too delicious shumai all for Airen.”   
At the mention of food Ranma’s stomach gave another low growl, even so he couldn’t help staring at her suspiciously. Seeing this, Shampoo gave an exasperated sigh. 

“Is no laced with control drug,” she said as if reading his mind. “Shampoo just sorry she hurt Airen, want to show how sorry. Know Airen like to eat.” At this last she gave him a bright smile. 

Ranma felt himself relax slightly. He watched as she pulled out a chair for him to sit. 

“Uh Shampoo…” He said glancing around for any signs of Mousse. To his utter relief he could find no trace of the Chinese martial artist. “Can we go for a walk instead?”

Shampoo’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “Aiya! Take food with us, make like picnic no?” 

“Uh…” Ranma stammered. “Okay, but you realize this isn’t a date right? I just gotta talk to you about somethin’.” 

Shampoo ignored him and instead bustled about happily packing the food up to take with them. When she was through she came to a halt next to him carrying a large picnic basket, beaming her broadest smile. 

“Airen ready?” 

Ranma swallowed hard thanking the Kami that Akane had detention. He had the sinking feeling that she would definitely not appreciate the look Shampoo was giving him right now. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Huh?” Shampoo looked at him questioningly. 

He shook his head. “Nothing, never mind, let’s go.” 

She nodded happily to which he winced inwardly as she made her way to the front door and pushed it open holding it for him as he followed. 

The door closed slowly behind them the bell echoing hollowly in the now empty restaurant. 

Cologne watched silently from the window as they walked away side by side into the warmth of the sunny afternoon, the sly smile that she had tossed Ranma over her shoulder once again forming an almost evil grin on her lips.


	16. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Nabiki pay Ukyo a visit and run into Mousse.

Ukyo looked up from her grill as the bell over the door to her restaurant jingled, announcing yet another customer. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the sight of Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo. 

What are they doing here? She thought apprehensively, not at all certain she was up for any further emotional confrontations.

It had been a very rough night. She had awoken to yet another onslaught of tears that had slowly given way to anger and then once again to tears as she’d run through the whole emotional gambit for a second time and then a third. After what had seemed like forever she’d finally fallen back into a fitful sleep only to awaken bleary eyed and go through it all again as yet another onslaught of tears had fought their way to the surface, sending a new wave of depression rocketing through her.

Ukyo shook her head fiercely, trying to clear her thoughts. She had to snap herself out of this. She had to find a way to move on. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her crumble and that went double for the Tendo sisters. She steeled herself, forcing a bright smile as they settled themselves at the counter in front of her. 

“Hey Ukyo,” Nabiki quipped in her usual nonchalant drawl. It sent another wave of apprehension though her. She couldn’t help but wonder what Nabiki was up to. Inwardly she braced herself for whatever was to come, outwardly however she was the picture of perfect grace. 

She gave the girl a slight nod. “Nabiki,” she returned with a casual air that was only slightly forced. “What brings you by?” 

Nabiki gave her a wry smile, shaking her thumb in Kasumi’s direction. “I had to get her out of the house. All the girl does is cook and clean.” 

“Nabiki!” Kasumi’s voice was soft but stern as her brows furrowed slightly. Nabiki couldn’t help but smile. The expression was about the extent of Kasumi’s anger. Her older sister never seemed to be bothered by much. 

The only time Nabiki had ever seen her freak out was when she thought Ranma had been sneaking into Akane’s room. Her smile grew slightly. She wondered what Kasumi would do if she knew about the current state of Ranma and Akane’s relationship. Would it be enough to finally push her into something more than a stern stare? Nabiki couldn’t help relishing the thought of her prim and proper sister losing it. If you only knew Kasumi, she thought smugly, if you only knew. 

“It’s true Kasumi,” Nabiki returned, purposely baiting her older sister. “You need to get out more. Let someone cook for you for once.”

Kasumi ignored Nabiki, refusing to be baited, and instead gave Ukyo a bright smile. “Well, it has been a long time since I’ve had okonomiyaki,” she admitted. “And I hear you make the best.”

Ukyo blushed slightly at the compliment. “I haven’t had any complaints so far.” 

“She’s being modest,” Nabiki piped up. “During lunch and dinner rush this place is always packed.” 

Ukyo eyed the middle Tendo sister warily. Not that she minded the compliments but it was so unlike Nabiki to give them, especially to her. She wondered for a second time what the girl was up to. 

“Right, well, what can I get you two?” Ukyo asked, trying to force away the awkwardness she was feeling. 

“I’ll have a seafood okonomiyaki,” Nabiki stated plainly before turning a glance at her sister. “What about you Kasumi?”

“Oh, that sounds good. I’ll have one too.”

Ukyo nodded. “Two seafood specials coming up.” She reached under the counter for the ingredients, mixing the batter with consummate skill, grateful for the diversion. 

Nabiki watched the chef as she worked looking for any tell tale signs of what she’d been through. She assumed Ukyo was suspicious of their arrival and couldn’t help but wonder how much she suspected. Surely she didn’t expect Ranma to confide in either one of Akane’s sisters. Maybe she thought Akane had told them? Of course with Nabiki’s reputation the visit could mean anything. She had noticed the chef’s wary stares thrown in her direction. It had both pleased and disturbed Nabiki much to her amazement. 

As far as she could tell Ukyo was holding herself together well. She could see from the rigid lines of her body though that she was doing it by sheer will. Determined not to let anyone see her weakness, especially, Nabiki thought, her and Kasumi. She had to admire the girl’s resolve. 

She tore her gaze away to glance swiftly around the restaurant. There were a few customers scattered here and there. The dinner rush wouldn’t be there for another few hours yet so it wasn’t overly crowded. Her eyes stopped when they fell on a familiar face. 

There hunched in a corner sat a certain Chinese Amazon. His head hung low over his plate, his expression that of deep misery. 

“Hey, isn’t that Mousse over there?” Nabiki motioned with a toss of her head in his direction. Both Kasumi and Ukyo turned their glances to where she had indicated. 

Ukyo nodded. “Yeah,” she said a note of sadness creeping into her voice. “He came in about an hour ago. I’ve never seen him so depressed. I think he had another fight with Shampoo or something.” 

Ukyo stared sympathetically at the Chinese boy; he looked how she felt. She’d tried talking to him when he’d come in but he’d given her only polite one word responses and so she’d left him alone with his misery. If anyone knew about wanting to be alone with ones sorrow it was her. 

“Oh, poor Mousse.” It was Kasumi’s voice that penetrated the silence. The concern in her voice was unmistakable. “Maybe we should see if we can’t cheer him up?” Nabiki eyed her older sister with part admiration and part wonder. That was Kasumi for you, always displaying her concern for others. 

“I don’t think he wants company,” Ukyo replied quickly. “I tried talking to him when he came in but I got the sense he just wanted to be left alone.” 

“Oh my,” Kasumi said. “I see.”

“Well, here you go ladies,” Ukyo said deftly flipping the okonomiyaki onto plates and setting them before her customers. She watched with satisfaction as they took their first bites, their expressions conveying their obvious satisfaction. 

“This is really good Ukyo,” Kasumi commented, her voice laced with the utmost sincerity, the look on her face, matching it. Ukyo noticed this and flushed happily with the praise. 

“Thanks Kasumi,” she replied. “Coming from a cook as good as you I take that as a high compliment.”

Kasumi smiled brightly at her. “You’re very welcome,” she returned easily. “Have you ever considered opening up a chain of restaurants?”

Ukyo nodded vigorously. “It’s been a dream of mine for some time now,” she admitted. “Hopefully someday it’ll be a reality.” 

“Maybe Nabiki-chan could help you out there,” Kasumi suggested, giving her sister an easy yet firm look that always amazed Nabiki. No one could refuse that look. If she could bottle it she’d make millions.

“You must have some contacts in the area that could help Ukyo with this sort of thing.” 

“Uh,” Nabiki stammered shooting her oneechan a piercing stare. It faded quickly at the look of pure hope on Ukyo’s face. Nabiki suddenly realized she had definitely been spending too much time with Ranma lately. He was making her soft. “There might be one or two investors that I know who would be willing to talk to you. No promises, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Ukyo’s eyes went wide. “You would really do that Nabiki?” she asked flabbergasted, suspicion still nagging at the back of her mind. 

“Like I said,” she stated flatly. “No promises.” 

“S-sure, no promises,” Ukyo stammered, grateful for just the offer, she suddenly felt ten times better than she had just that morning. 

Nabiki nodded absently, her gaze once again falling on the Chinese Amazon. “If you’ll excuse me girls,” she said, knowing Kasumi could handle things from here. She was much better at this cheering up stuff than Nabiki anyway. “I think I’m going to go have a little chat with Mousse.” 

In one smooth motion she slid off the stool she was sitting on and walked slowly over to his table, bringing her okonomiyaki with her. She eyed him curiously, a sly smile inching up the corners of her mouth. There was a story here. She could just feel it.

“Hey Mousse,” she said sliding swiftly into the seat opposite him. “How’s it going?”

Mousse lifted his gaze and brought his glasses down so he could see who his sudden companion was. 

“If it isn’t Nabiki Tendo,” he said surprise evident in his voice. “What do you want?” Nabiki could hear the wariness in his tone. 

“Geez Mousse, such suspicion,” she replied, giving him a dazzling smile. To which his trepidation shot up another notch. 

“I repeat,” he stated plainly, not in the mood for games. “What do you want?”

Nabiki gave a wave of her hand as if to brush off his suspicion. “Not a thing. I just came in for a quick bite with Kasumi.” She motioned with the same hand over to where her sister was sitting and talking easily with Ukyo. Nabiki was pleased to see that Ukyo was smiling. She knew no one could resist her older sister’s infectious cheeriness. She turned her attention back to Mousse. 

“I just noticed you sitting here looking like death warmed over. Having problems with Shampoo again?” 

Mousse eyed her with a mixture of resentment and disdain. “As subtle as always,” he intoned. “What’s it to you anyway?” 

Nabiki smile only grew wider at his comment, as she brushed off his hostility with genuine ease. She was used to dealing with hostile people after all. 

“It was just an observation,” she replied honestly. “You don’t have to bite my head off. You just looked like you could use a friend.”

He snorted. “A friend?” he asked sarcastically. “You mean like you?” 

She gave a light shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t see anyone else here.”

He stared at her stonily for a moment longer, distrust evident in his eyes, before he sighed wholeheartedly his shoulders slumping forward in utter defeat. 

“That bad huh?” she commented, her wonder growing. She’d seen him upset over Shampoo before, but he usually bounced back quickly. This however, she wondered what the purple haired Amazon had done to evoke such sorrow in his eyes. 

“Worse,” he replied, bitterness creeping into his voice. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“With you?” he laughed without humor. “Hardly.”

Nabiki’s eyes narrowed on him for a moment before she said, her tone infused with hurt, “Fine, I know you think I have some ulterior motive for coming over here, but honestly I only wanted to help.” 

She was half way out of her seat when he reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Wait,” he said solemnly, giving her a rueful stare. “Sorry, it’s just been a really bad day.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

She sat back down and he removed his hand from her arm sighing wholeheartedly. 

Nabiki smiled inwardly, show a guy a bit of emotion and they folded instantly, worked every time. 

Mousse let out another deep sigh, looking more miserable than ever. 

Nabiki studied the Chinese boy carefully. If anyone would know what Shampoo was capable of it would be him. True this Jin person was definitely suspicious considering the timing of his presence in Nerima, but who was to say he wasn’t part of some elaborate plan cooked up by Shampoo herself. Perhaps even a diversion to distract them from the real threat to Akane’s life. Nabiki wasn’t sure but she thought any insight she might glean from Mousse could only benefit them in the long run. 

“So I take it I was right? 

Mouse nodded solemnly. 

“What did she do this time?”

Nabiki watched with fascination as the Chinese boy’s gaze suddenly hardened, the corners of his mouth turning down in a grimace as he spat in an angry voice,

“It’s all Saotome’s fault!” he banged his closed fist on the table top as if to emphasize his statement. 

Nabiki couldn’t help but be amused by his little display. It was easier to blame it all on Ranma rather than accept the fact that the girl he loved was put simply, a bitch. She didn’t know Mousse very well, but even Nabiki thought he deserved better. 

“Mousse,” she said almost matter-of-factly. “This may be none of my business but have you ever considered that you could do way better than Shampoo?” 

He stared back at her uncomprehendingly. Better than Shampoo? How could he do that? She was pure perfection, lithe, and strong and unbelievably beautiful. Then again his mind waged, she never considered anyone else’s feelings in her quest to get something she wanted either. She was also petty and sometimes even cruel. He shook his head at these last thoughts, willing them away, his mind once again painting the perfect image of her, the girl he loved. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Nabiki shrugged, noticing the silent war that had raged in his eyes as he’d struggled with his thoughts. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, she knew he wasn’t without his doubts. 

“Fine,” she said nonchalantly. “Suit yourself, but I really think you should stop blaming Ranma.” 

At the mention of Saotome’s name Mousse cringed visibly. “Why should I? It’s all his fault, he’s got Shampoo so blinded…”

Nabiki put a hand up to stop him. “Hold it right there. Was she blinded the other day when she used her curse to torment him?” 

Mousse opened his mouth to protest and then closed it just as quickly. She had him there. Nabiki smiled at his silence. 

“Face it,” she continued. “Shampoo does what she wants when she wants. Nobody controls that girl. If you want to talk control it would seem to me that she has an abundance of it over you. And she’s not afraid to use it either. What you have to ask yourself is, is she really worth the price of losing yourself?”

Mousse sat in stunned silence. Was she right? Did Shampoo control him? He knew he’d do anything for her, but it was only because he loved her. Of course all she had to do was bat an eyelash and he was a helpless gushing mess at her feet. So he guessed in a sense it was true. Shampoo did have control of him, even if he never wanted to admit it. But losing himself? Was it really that bad? Was his infatuation with her bordering on obsession? And if so, was it too late to pull himself back? Did he even want to? 

He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been in love with Shampoo. Even as kids he remembered fawning all over her and yet her response had always been the same. She’d spurned him at every turn, secure in the fact that he’d always be back for more. 

Mousse sighed inwardly. Deep down in the back recesses of his mind he knew he should let her go. That to hang onto her would only bring about his ultimate downfall. Yet he could never bring himself to do it. He’d simply pushed the doubts away, hoping against hope that she’d come around and see how much he loved her, needed her. She hadn’t, and now he was being forced once again to face those thoughts and wonder if trying to hold onto her was really worth it. The fact that Nabiki had read these thoughts had seen them so clearly was more than enough to unnerve him.

“So how about it Mousse?” Nabiki said when he’d remained silent. “I can’t imagine it’s too fun being in a relationship all by yourself.”

Mousse scowled about to protest when he stopped short and closed his mouth. Although a bit on the brunt side he realized what Nabiki said was true. He let out a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes and sinking further down in the booth. 

Nabiki watched his reaction and silently rejoiced at his obvious if reluctant agreement. She knew it must be a struggle for him after putting so much effort into getting Shampoo to love him. Frankly Nabiki couldn’t see what Mousse saw in the girl. Sure she was beautiful, but she treated him so badly that she had to wonder what else could keep him coming back for more. 

“You know, you aren’t in China now. Maybe it’s time you spread your wings?”

Mouse winced at her particular choice of words, but couldn’t help giving her a small smile. It was nice to know someone actually cared enough to point it out to him. He just couldn’t believe it had been Nabiki. 

“Yeah,” he agreed reluctantly. “Maybe….” 

“It may help if you talk it out,” she returned easily.

“What’s to say?” He spat angrily. “It’s the same old thing. I was practically shoved out the door this morning. Cologne kept me busy doing deliveries, but I had the distinct feeling they didn’t want me around. When I went to look in on Shampoo later she was happily cooking away.” He raked frustrated fingers through his hair. “Cologne always does the cooking for the restaurant so I can only assume she was making something to take to Saotome. Probably to make up for what happened the other day.”

Nabiki digested this bit of news with rapt interest. So, Shampoo was making Ranma lunch was she. The fact that Cologne had wanted Mousse busy and out of the way gave her a vague sense of unease, true it could be just the fact that they didn’t want him to ruin yet another futile attempt at getting Ranma to submit to being Shampoo’s husband. Nabiki smiled wryly. Shampoo would be in for a big surprise when Ranma told her he was officially taking himself off her radar. She only wished she could be a fly on the wall when it all went down. Just to see that smug smile wiped off Shampoo’s face. Nabiki snapped herself out of her reverie and gave Mousse a look of understanding. 

“Well, maybe it’s about time you stopped being Shampoo’s doormat,” she suggested. “After all this groveling bit is getting old don’t you think? Get in the game Mousse. Show Shampoo you’re better than that.”

Mousse let her words wash over him and was surprised when he felt not anger but a strange sense of appreciation. She had given him a lot to think about. 

Before he could reply he heard Kasumi’s soft voice calling them. Both he and Nabiki looked over to see her motioning them with her hand to come join her and Ukyo. The sweet smile on her face made it impossible to refuse. 

Nabiki looked back over at Mousse and shrugged. “Shall we?” 

For the first time all day Mousse found himself not wanting to wallow alone in his own misery. Instead he actually felt some of his depression leave him. He returned Nabiki’s shrug with one of his own, a small smile lighting his eyes. 

Together they got up and ambled on over to where Kasumi sat waiting. She gave Mousse her brightest smile as he sat down beside her. 

“Hello Mousse,” she said sweetly. “So nice of you to join us.”

He gave her a short nod. “Thank you Kasumi-san. I can only stay a minute though. I really should get back to the Nekohanten. I have to help get ready for the dinner rush.” 

“Oh my, of course,” she said her voice still pleasant even as she gave Nabiki, a firm stare. “I trust that Nabiki-chan behaved herself?” 

Nabiki simply rolled her eyes at her older sister. “Honestly, Kasumi. Does he look like I abused him?” 

Mousse stared back and forth between the two sisters and couldn’t help it as the small chuckle escaped him. 

“Really Kasumi-san, she was fine.” 

Kasumi’s features softened at this, nodding her approval. 

“Okay,” Nabiki broke in, feeling slightly nauseated by all the pleasantries. “Now that we’ve established that I’m not some evil oni, Kasumi why don’t you walk Mousse back to the Nekohanten?”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I just want to talk to Ukyo a sec,” Nabiki replied easily. “I’ll catch up.”

Kasumi gave her a curious stare but said nothing. Instead she turned her gaze to Mousse, a smile once again plastered to her face. 

“Shall we go Mousse?” she asked sweetly.

He found himself unable to resist returning her smile, her easy going nature infecting him instantly. 

“Sure.”

Together they walked toward the door. Nabiki watched as Mousse held it open for her and then gave a laugh at something Kasumi said. She shook her head at the effortless way her big sister put everyone around her at instant ease. 

Ukyo had finished serving another one of her customers and had come back around to the other side of the grill. She eyed Nabiki nervously, noticing Kasumi had departed with Mousse only moments before. She wondered again what the younger Tendo sister was up to. She guessed she was about to find out. 

“Did you want something Nabiki?” Ukyo finally stated unable to hold herself back any longer. The anticipation was killing her.  
Nabiki simply smiled, leaning further into the counter.

“I guess you’re wondering the real reason I’m here,” she admitted. 

Here it comes, Ukyo thought bracing herself. 

“I’m here because I know Ranma came to talk to you. I wanted to let you know he was really worried about you. He wanted to make sure you were okay and he didn’t think you’d welcome him checking in on you.”

Ukyo stared at her wide-eyed, feeling a spurt of anger at the mention of Ranma’s name. Her eyes then narrowed upon the middle Tendo sister.

“So you took it upon yourself to check on me?” she asked somewhat astounded. 

Nabiki stared back as if she’d expected the reaction. Still, she couldn’t help feel a hint of frustration. Did everyone think her motives ulterior? She shrugged inwardly she supposed she couldn’t really blame them. Her methods may be shrewd, but she got things done and no one seemed to mind when there was something in it for them. 

Nabiki decided to ignore the comment and instead gave her a casual stare. “I know your friendship means a lot to Ranma. I’d hate to see that ruined over what happened.” 

“Why?” 

The simple question took Nabiki aback. It was a good one. Why did she? Why when she never had before? Again she was astounded by the effect that her and Ranma’s sudden and unexpected friendship was having on her. She found herself wanting to reach out. Almost craving that human contact she had for so long rejected. It was enough to shake her fine resolve. 

“Because I care,” she stated simply, astounded once again by how true the statement was. 

Ukyo simply stared at her in shock and disbelief. It was something she never expected to hear from Nabiki. It gave her a warm feeling even as it set off a slight touch of unease. Trust wasn’t something that came easily to Ukyo. Not since that fateful day so long ago when her life had been drastically changed forever. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry.” Ukyo stated with more confidence than she actually felt. “As far as I’m concerned your sister can have him.” She gave Nabiki a hard stare. “No offense but they deserve each other.” 

The hostility in Ukyo’s voice was barely contained and Nabiki could sense that deep down it was just the hurt talking. She was trying to shield herself from any more pain. Nabiki couldn’t really blame the girl. 

“He really is sorry Ukyo.” 

“Is he?” there was enough venom in the two simple words that Nabiki actually unconsciously leaned away from the other girl. “Well, so am I Nabiki! I’m sorry I ever met him!” The words came out in a heated whispered rush. Nabiki winced at the force with which they were delivered. 

“Look Ukyo,” Nabiki tried. “I know how hard this must be for you, but somewhere deep down you have to know if Ranma could have avoided causing you pain he would have. And despite you being her rival for Ranma’s affection I know my sister has always thought of you fondly. Do you really want to let your hurt and anger keep you from the people that care most about you?” 

Ukyo opened her mouth to offer up a retort when Nabiki put a hand up to stop her. “I understand it’s hard to comprehend at the moment. Just think about it okay?

Leaving the suggestion dangling before her Nabiki deftly paid for lunch and then slid easily off the stool and headed for the door. Ukyo watched her go her mind still reeling with what Nabiki had said. Hadn’t she been wrestling with her conflicting emotions, with her ability to cut him out of her life completely? Was it just the pain talking? Once again she didn’t know, but for the first time the thought of losing Ranma’s friendship forever hurt almost as much as losing him to Akane. 

Ukyo pushed the thought away to deal with later. Right now she had to get ready for the dinner rush. 

Nabiki looked back into the window of Ucchans and hoped that she had been able to get through to Ukyo. She had meant what she had said. It really would be a shame if she chose to push away the people who were closest to her. Nabiki was just starting to realize how important good friendships really were. She hoped Ukyo could see it in her heart to forgive Ranma and in turn forgive herself for trying to keep him from Akane. They were simply too good of friends to let it all slip away like this. 

Well, she had done what she could now it was up to Ukyo. With this thought she turned away from the window in time to see Kasumi walking toward her. 

“Hey sis,” Nabiki greeted her oneechan with a smile. “Have a nice walk?” 

Kasumi halted in front of her returning her smile. “That Mousse is quite a character. Halfway to the Nekohanten he turned and started talking to a tree.” 

Nabiki let out a small giggle. The poor boy was blind when he didn’t wear his glasses. 

“Did you and Ukyo have a good chat?” 

Nabiki once again threw a glance into the restaurant to see Ukyo busily cleaning the grill. She gave a wholehearted sigh. 

“I hope so Kasumi. I really hope so.” 

Kasumi stared at her with a confused expression. She had long ago stopped trying to figure out her little sister. Nabiki laughed then as she threw an arm around her oneechan’s shoulders. 

“Come on sis, let’s go home.”


	17. In Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma confronts Shampoo with his decision.

Ranma watched as Shampoo deftly spread out the blanket, steeling his nerves as he prepared himself to confront her with his decision and her possible wrath. 

He glanced around noting, much to his relief, that the secluded section of the park she’d chosen didn’t lend itself to any kind of water source. Still, he couldn’t help feel more than a touch of apprehension at the obvious reason she had picked this particular spot. 

As he watched her set down the picnic basket and begin to empty the contents, he couldn’t help but reflect upon the last time he’d been on a picnic. Once again Akane’s image floated through his mind. He savored it for a moment before reluctantly pushing it away. He had to stay focused, steadfast in his effort to make Shampoo understand under no circumstances would he ever marry her. 

“Aiya, Airen!” Shampoo’s grating voice penetrated his thoughts, making him wince slightly. “Come sit with Shampoo.” She gently patted the place beside her. A light frown touched his features as he lowered himself to take a seat opposite her. Her look of disappointment mixed with anger was not lost on him as he did so. 

“Look Shampoo,” he began. “I don’t want you to be getting the wrong idea here. This isn’t some sort of date. I….”

It was as far as he got before she interjected. “Shampoo just so happy Ranma forgive her for other day.” She beamed at him, her smile so bright it made his stomach turn. 

Who says I forgive you, Ranma thought angrily. His expression however remained impassive. 

“Yeah, whatever,” he said casually, with just a hint of irritation. “Look, there is really no easy way to say this, so I’m just gonna come out and say it.” 

Her smile faltered at the look he was giving her, both apprehensive yet determined. She felt her heart give a painful tug at his words, a feeling of dread settling over her. She shoved it abruptly aside, once again forcing a smile to her lips. 

“First Airen try Shampoo’s too too delicious shumai ne?” She held one out to him. He stared at it nervously even as his stomach gave a loud growl in response. “Shampoo make special, is good.” She popped one in her mouth to emphasize her statement. 

Ranma watched her carefully for a moment as she chewed and swallowed, making sure she had really done so before accepting her outstretched offer. 

“Shampoo really sorry for other day,” she said batting her eyelashes sweetly. Ranma swallowed the shumai with difficulty, her obvious display of affection making him slightly nauseous. 

“Is good no?” her eyes were bright, yearning for his approval. 

“Uh….” Ranma stammered, eyeing her warily, uncertain weather it would be wise at this point to complement her. He couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t take it as an invitation that he had feelings for her, or that he wanted to marry her. He found that her mind twisted these things so easily. Any innocent display of kindness on his part and she practically used it as some sort of conformation to this fact. 

“Here! You have more, yes?”

“S-sure….” He agreed, taking her offer and popping it in his mouth grateful that he was able to side step that particular pitfall. Of course her cooking had never been the problem, unlike a certain tomboy he knew, that was it had never been a problem unless you counted the time she’d gotten him to eat one of her concoctions after she’d laced it with a mind control substance. It was just another in a long line of futile attempts to get him to marry her. Of course, the effort had completely blown up in her face. 

This time he had purposely waited for her to eat some of it first as to avoid such a situation. No, her cooking wasn’t the problem. It was only everything else. She was conniving, scheming and domineering. She had no consideration for how others felt. What she wanted was the only thing that mattered to her and once she set her sights on something there was no stopping her. And she was definitely used to getting what she wanted. 

He shuddered inwardly at the thought of actually having to be her husband. Her curse alone was reason enough for him to stay far away from her. 

“Shampoo know way to Airen’s heart is through stomach.”

Ranma grimaced visibly. There was that word again. He gritted his teeth against his growing irritation and shook the thought off quickly. At least her comment had presented him with an opening. 

“Shampoo,” he stated sternly. “I am not your husband and I never will be. So please stop calling me that.”

Shampoo simply stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. She blinked several times trying to comprehend his words. 

“But is law,” she stated matter-of-factly, as if he should have already known this. 

“Your law, not mine,” he said, frustration fueling his words. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. It wouldn’t do to let his emotions get the better of him in this situation. He had to be firm but not hostile, or he wouldn’t get anywhere with Shampoo. 

She continued to stare at him uncomprehendingly.

“You need to understand that I’m going to have a say in who I marry.” 

Shampoo simply shook her head. “No matter what Ranma want. He defeat Shampoo, now Shampoo must marry him.” 

Ranma felt his anger slip a notch and did his best to rein it in. 

“It was a mistake Shampoo,” he gritted. “I was just protecting Akane.” 

“No matter,” she said again, quickly interjecting. “Is still binding.” 

Ranma fought desperately to keep his frustration from exploding. He knew she wasn’t about to make this easy for him. He’d simply have to lay it on the line. 

“You’re right,” he said pointedly. “It doesn’t matter because I’ve already made my choice.”

When she remained silent he went on. 

“I’m tired of all this. I’ve had enough of being treated like a piece of meat. As if what I think and feel don’t matter. I’m not some sort of trophy that you are gonna drag home and put on display. Forget it. It ain’t happening.” 

Shampoo’s eyes narrowed upon him. She was used to men fawning all over her, rejection as it were, was totally foreign to her, and she didn’t like the feeling it gave her. She felt her anger begin to swell within her, her face rising with color. 

“You rather have wife that always yell,” she fumed at him. “Wife who beat you senseless, that poison you with cooking?” 

She watched as the flash of anger lit his beautiful eyes, before he quickly got it back under control. The fact that she’d known instantly who his choice had been was not lost on Ranma. He’d often wondered, even through all his protests to the contrary, if others could truly see the depth of his feelings toward Akane. 

“It is what it is,” he told her forcefully. “I can’t explain the way she makes me feel. Even if I could you wouldn’t understand. All I know is that I love her. I’ve always loved her. It’s that simple and at the same time that complex, and in the end it’s all that really matters. I hope you’ll be reasonable and accept it.” 

He eyed her warily, bracing himself for any kind of attack. To his utter surprise she simply gave him a soft little pout as she inched closer. 

He sat frozen as she reached out and slowly traced a finger lazily down his arm. He felt his stomach do a slow roll with the sultry look she was giving him. 

His eyes narrowed on her. “Knock it off Shampoo,” he told her stonily, giving her a hard stare. 

Shampoo ignored him, continuing to play her fingers along his smooth, muscular lines. “I said quit it,” he barked, yanking his arm away.

He saw the anger once again flare in her eyes. No, she was definitely not used to rejection, figuring all she had to do was turn on the charm and he would be hers. Well, she was in for a big surprise. 

“It ain’t gonna happen,” he warned her. “Get the thought outta your pretty little head. Do us both a favor and accept this. I’m asking you to see reason.”

Shampoo’s brow furrowed and she shook her head slowly. “Is not for Amazon to be reasonable. Amazon want something, Amazon take. Leave reason to weakling.”

Ranma grit his teeth in frustrated anger. He raked his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to rein in his overwrought emotions. 

He felt a moment of dizziness as his face flushed suddenly, all the heat rising instantly to the surface, making his head spin and the world go slightly out of focus. He shook his head abruptly trying to clear the fog that seemed to suddenly settle over him. 

The world wavered at the sudden movement and he closed his eyes against it, his mouth going suddenly dry. He felt a sleepiness coming over him, warning bells blaring even through his fog induced mind. 

He let out a soft groan, pushing at the ground with his hands, trying desperately to get to his feet, only to find he no longer had control over his body as he tumbled back down landing on his knees. In the fading consciousness of his spinning mind he heard Shampoo give a short laugh. He felt his anger spike, pushing the darkness away. 

“Shampoo…” he said through clenched teeth. He found it difficult to get the words out, as he struggled against the blackness that wanted to swallow him. “What did you do…?”

He heard her give another soft little giggle. “Ranma no marry violent tomboy,” she taunted. “Ranma belong Shampoo.”

Ranma felt another wave of dizziness wash over him and he fought to remain conscious. He desperately willed himself to stand but found his body wouldn’t respond to his commands. 

Damn Amazon witch! His mind raged. He should have known she would try something like this. Here he’d been so confident he could handle the situation, believing he would be able to put a stop to any schemes she could cook up with confident ease, so much for his promise to be careful. He’d underestimated her, now he would pay the price, and so would Akane. He cursed himself for falling so easily into her trap. 

Akane! His drug induced mind silently screamed her name. The image of her beautiful face swam before him then, as he remembered holding her in his arms, looking into her beautiful eyes, so desperate with worry for him, as she begged him to let her be his shadow. He suddenly heard her words as they echoed loudly against the inside of his rapidly fading mind. 

Please Ranma, Shampoo and Cologne are dangerous. They will stop at nothing to have you. They don’t care by what means either. And you know they aren’t just going to let you go. 

He should have listened to her. He should have trusted her instincts, but he hadn’t, and look where it had gotten him. 

He could feel the drug’s effects growing stronger, frantically pulling him closer to the inevitable darkness. Still he fought it with everything he had, not willing to surrender to its power. 

“Dammit Shampoo,” he spat, sweating with the effort just to get the words out. He gritted his teeth as another wave of dizziness assaulted him. “I don’t belong to you…” He gasped, as his mind began to fade out. He bit his lip hard, tasting his own blood, the pain flaring through him, bringing him back from the edge. I…I love Akane!” 

Shampoo gave a grunt of disapproval. She stood over him, hands on her hips, anger blazing in her eyes. “Shampoo see how Ranma love Akane. See Ranma forcefully kiss Akane on roof.”

The confession sent a wave of anger rushing through him, temporarily knocking back the blackness once again. She had seen them on the roof? She’d been spying on them? How dare she! That had been a private moment, something special between him and Akane, and he hated that Shampoo had even a small part of it. 

“You little…!” It took all his effort just to get the words out. 

“Hear him confess feelings,” she went on as if she hadn’t heard him. “No can let that be. Law demands Ranma marry Shampoo. Shampoo love Ranma, need take him away from Akane.”

Ranma felt his fury rising with every word she uttered, his face grimacing with pain as he desperately continued to fight the drug’s influence. 

“You knew…” he managed to croak. 

She continued to gaze down at him, anger once again sparking in her violet eyes. 

“Why you think I drug food? Came to sneak into room, want to say is sorry for using curse to scare. What I find? Airen kissing stupid violent tomboy. Make Shampoo very angry.” 

“B-but…you ate…it too…” he groaned at the effort it took to even speak now. 

“Shampoo take antidote beforehand. Is no effect her.”

Ranma let out another groan, the blackness once again swimming before his eyes. With sheer force of will he kept on fighting it, hoping against hope that it would wear off before it could claim him. He hadn’t eaten that much...

In his mind the sudden image of his nightmare played before him. He felt a tightening in his chest as the fear enveloped him, panic threatening to overwhelm him. He fought it, finding his anger and holding onto it like a lifeline. “If you hur…” he gasped as the world once again slid out of focus with his attempt to speak, sweat was pouring off him now, soaking the front of his red Chinese shirt. “…rt her…I…I’ll kill you.” 

He watched helplessly as a superior smile crossed her beautiful face. 

“Ranma go sleep now. When wake up be far away from here.”

Ranma shook his head violently, both to emphasize his stern disagreement with this plan as well as to push back the ever growing sleepiness trying to claim his conscious mind. 

It took all his will to focus the words as just getting his mind around them was becoming increasingly difficult, still he somehow managed to force them from his lips. 

“I…I’ll never be…yours Shampoo...” he gritted, sweat soaking his dark hair, plastering his bangs to his forehead, the strain of his effort to speak obviously costing him, and still he pressed on, wanting her to know, wanting to make her painfully aware. “M-my heart…my soul…will always belong…to Akane…”

Shampoo simply stared down at him, amazed at his ability to withstand the pull of the drug for even this long. His words echoed through her head, searing her with their meaning, blatantly telling her that all this was futile, as soon as he could he’d find his way back to Akane. That even if she managed to force him to marry her it would be a sham of a marriage. 

Damn that stupid tomboy! Shampoo’s mind raged. Well, no more fooling around. This was war. She had given Akane the kiss of death once, and it was about time to settle up. 

“We see,” she whispered, her eyes locking with his, accepting his challenge. 

At her words he felt another wave of blackness wash over him. 

No! Oh God Akane…I’m so sorry…Kami-sama…please! 

It was no use, he couldn’t fight it anymore. His whole body screamed out in pain and exhaustion. He felt his limbs grow even heavier and he collapsed to the ground, his gray-blue eyes losing focus, slowly closing as he drifted further and further away from the light. 

…Akane I love… They were his last thoughts before the darkness shot up and finally claimed him.

“That son-in-law will never cease to amaze me.” Cologne said as she jumped lithely down from a nearby tree. “Just when I think I’ve seen the true depths of his talents he surprises me yet again. He will bring fine, strong children to our Amazon tribe.” 

Shampoo stared wistfully down at the now unconscious Ranma. His face was ashen, covered in sweat, his breathing slow and deep. She bent down to brush a lock of his dark hair away from his forehead, feeling her heart ache with love for him. He would be hers. She would make sure of it. 

“He very stubborn great-grandmother,” Shampoo interjected. “It no be easy tame this one.”

“No I don’t suppose it will,” Cologne agreed. “But with the object of his affection out of the way permanently he will eventually succumb to our will. You must not fail this time Shampoo.” 

Shampoo nodded. “Will make proud great-grandmother.”

Cologne smiled. “Good child.” She used her staff and hopped closer to Ranma’s prone form. “We must hurry Shampoo, we have to prepare for when the Tendo girl comes after him.”

“You leave note?”

“Of course child,” Cologne replied sternly. “Now hurry, we must accomplish our task quickly and be gone. This information of son-in-law’s, that a member of the Taka Kai is here in Nerima, leaves me with quite an unsettling feeling.”

“Why Shampoo feel great-grandmother no tell whole story.”

“Another time child,” she said impatiently. “The scooter is hidden in the bushes over there.” Shampoo’s gaze traveled to where Cologne was pointing. “Take him to the designated place. If anyone asks he had a little too much wine on your picnic and you are just helping him home. Now quickly, help me get him to his feet.”

Shampoo gave a cruel smile. Soon it would be over. That stupid tomboy would no longer be able to come between her and her precious Airen. She would finally taste the wrath of a true Amazon warrior. 

A smirk began to form on Shampoo’s pert lips. “Yes great-grandmother,” she said before eagerly setting about her task.


	18. A Challenge Issued, A Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane receives a challenge.

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Akane called out as she pushed the front door open and entered the house. Her question was met with an eerie silence. She couldn’t remember the last time it had been this quiet. Certainly not since Ranma and his father had moved in. 

She went from room to room downstairs in a futile search, knowing even before she was through that there was no one home. She was alone. 

She felt her heart sink a little. She had hoped against hope that Ranma would have finished dealing with Shampoo and beaten her home, but no such luck. She felt a surge of worry flow though her and did her best to stifle it, without much success. 

It had been this way all throughout detention; an almost overwhelming feeling of dread had settled over her. She couldn’t escape it. She had cursed Kuno silently several times for keeping her from following Ranma, racing to the Nekohanten as soon as she was able, only to find the place dark and the door locked. 

She headed for the stairs and climbed slowly to her room, trying all the while to keep her thoughts from straying to all the dark possibilities that kept swimming around her head. She had meant what she had told Ranma. If Shampoo tired to hurt him she would definitely see to it personally that she paid the price, even if it was the last thing she did. 

Akane let out a tired sigh. It wouldn’t help matters any to think the worst. She would just have to have faith that Ranma could handle whatever the Amazons threw at him. After all, he had defeated Saffron hadn’t he? And Saffron had been immortal.

Akane wondered absently where Nabiki and Kasumi were, until she remembered Ranma telling her that they planned to go look in on Ukyo. If they had chosen today to stop by Akane hoped against hope that things were going well, and that her sisters would be able to at least cheer up the okonomiyaki chef. She though Kasumi’s presence would go a long way towards this. It was impossible to be depressed for long when Kasumi was around. She had a way of radiating happiness to everyone she came in contact with, a natural ability that seemed to put even the most unemotional types instantly at ease. Hopefully it was working on Ukyo. 

Akane began to rummage though her closet until she came upon her yellow gi. A good workout always made her feel better. Maybe she could chase away her sense of dread, or at least pass the time until Ranma got back. 

She changed quickly and headed for the dojo. She slid the door back and stepped inside. She had just begun preparing for her warm-up when she noticed a single white envelope with her name on it. It was fastened to the wall of the dojo by the blade of what looked like one of Mousse’s daggers. 

Akane swallowed hard, suddenly all the dread she had been trying so hard to force away came surging to the surface. She put a shaky hand up to her lips as if she could somehow keep it from erupting into a full blown panic. Slowly she made her way across the dojo floor and tentatively reached up to pull the dagger away. 

She watched with a sort of sick fascination as the envelope fluttered to the floor, to land at her feet. Slowly she bent and retrieved it, her heartbeat speeding up with dreaded anticipation. 

With tentative fingers she picked it up, hands shaking steadily now as she slowly pulled back the flap and opened it. Her eyes grew large as she began to read, all her fears for Ranma suddenly becoming realized as the words emblazoned themselves on her already stretched to-the- breaking-point psyche. 

Akane Tendo,  
This letter is an issue of challenge. You were once given the Amazon kiss of death and it is high time to collect on that promise. If you ever hope to see Ranma again you will come and meet your fate on Mount Terror, in the place where I taught the lost boy his breaking point technique. You must come alone and tell no one where you are going or son-in-law will suffer the consequences. As fun as it has been, the time has come for these little games to end. We shall be waiting.

It was signed in Cologne’s careful scrawl. Akane read the note several times; her anger beginning to rise, dulling her fear. They were holding Ranma, dangling him in front of her, giving Akane no choice but to meet the challenge laid before her. 

She again thought about what she had told Ranma. How she had said she would kick Shampoo’s little ass all over Nerima if she dared harm him, and the urge to do so now was so great that she let out a furious howl and slammed her fist through the dojo wall. The wood gave way under the blow with a loud splintering crack. Akane pulled her fist back slowly, her breathing coming in ragged gasps from her rage filled exertion. 

The anger drained from her slowly and she sank wearily to the dojo floor. Her mind began to flash through Ranma’s dream. He had begged her to stay away from Mount Terror, had in fact made her promise to do so, and yet even knowing what was going to happen wouldn’t stop her. She would go. She had to go. She wouldn’t let them drag him back to China to force God only knew what kind of magic on him to keep him submissive. Not without a fight. He had always been there for her when she’d needed him. He’d risked his life to save her so many times. Now it was her turn, and she would be dammed before she’d abandon him, no matter what she’d promised. 

She knew her odds of defeating Shampoo weren’t good. She would have to keep her temper, and not allow the Amazon to taunt her into being careless. It was something she thought she could manage now. After all Ranma had confessed his love to her, not Shampoo. If anything she had a few things to taunt Shampoo with. Akane felt a small smirk form on her lips at this thought. She’d give the Amazon a run for her money. At the very least she might be able to buy Ranma some time to get away… and if the dream were any indication, for him to figure out a way to save her. 

Akane suppressed a shudder at the thought. She gripped the handle of the dagger so tightly her knuckles turned white. She stared down at the weapon, felt its weight, watched as its blade gleamed with deadly intention. 

Her thoughts suddenly went back to Jusendo. In her mind’s eye she could see herself creating the channel that had allowed Ranma to throw his icy whirlwind, the frozen spiral a sharp razors edge that had driven right through Saffron’s chest. Akane shuddered. Ranma had killed for her… could she do the same for him? 

She felt a coldness creep over her then. She was shocked at the sudden dark turn her thoughts had taken. There was a steady queasiness beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t want to end the life of another human being, but the Amazons had declared war. They were taking no prisoners, and she could no longer afford the luxury of having any sort of hesitation. 

Akane felt an eerie kind of calm fall over her. Could she kill for him? Yes, her mind whispered instantly. If that’s what it came down to then, yes she could. The realization left her feeling both saddened and resigned, as if she were saying goodbye to the last of her innocence. 

If you give me no choice Shampoo… she thought sickly… or if you’ve hurt him… She pushed the thought roughly away. She would deal with it if and when she had to. 

Damn Shampoo anyway, she thought angrily.

She turned quickly and with one swift motion sent the dagger flying. It landed with a sharp *thwack* sound in the far wall, its blade embedded deeply into the fine wood. 

Determination lit within Akane soul. For Ranma, she would face down the Amazon even if it meant her own death. For Ranma she would do anything. 

With her mind set to task Akane carefully crumpled the letter, tossing it carelessly over her shoulder to land forgotten on the dojo floor. She walked away swiftly never looking back, as she headed to grab her shoes and begin the journey towards her ultimate fate. 

-R 1/2-

Jin had waited in a nearby tree outside the school for her to pass by. He watched as Saotome emerged alone, a sly grin forming on his perfect lips. Leaving your girl unprotected Saotome? He thought wickedly. Not a wise move. 

He watched the pig-tailed martial artist as he ambled on his way toward his meeting with the Amazon. Throngs of students followed him through the doors, pouring out of the building in droves, eager to be free of yet another school day. He scanned the crowd, searching anxiously for the short haired beauty. 

He frowned slightly when he couldn’t spot her. He waited patiently until the last of the students had faded away, his frown increasing when he saw no sign of the Tendo girl. Had he somehow missed her? Had she gone out a different way? He felt his frustration beginning to mount as the perfect opportunity to grab her was somehow passing him by. Maybe she was still inside? Finishing up a project perhaps? He would wait. 

When she didn’t emerge half an hour later Jin’s impatience finally got the better of him. He jumped lithely down from the tree, gritting his teeth in full blown irritation. Maybe he had missed her after all. 

Thinking this, he had immediately headed for the Tendo dojo, only to find it dark and the house quiet. She hadn’t come home. Where the hell can she be? His mind roared in its frustration. He had then gone looking around town, stopping briefly when he spotted her sisters enjoying lunch at Ucchan’s. Akane was not with them.

He was thoroughly irked now as he stopped to rest in Nerima Park. He sat there for awhile contemplating his failure. Saotome rarely let her out of his sight. It would have been the perfect chance to snatch her. He couldn’t believe he’d been thwarted. 

He was about to let out a howl of frustrated rage when he suddenly stopped himself. Since her sisters were otherwise occupied he could easily search the Tendo compound without much trouble. Perhaps grab some personal affect that he could use in a spell to draw her to him? It was worth a shot. 

With this thought firmly implanted in his mind Jin made his way back toward the dojo. He scaled the back wall with infinite ease and jumped down nimbly, landing with a martial artist’s trademark grace. 

He saw instantly that the dojo door stood open and went cautiously towards it. Slowly he peered inside. The first thing he noticed was the dagger embedded deeply in the far wall; next, the crumpled piece of white paper Akane had so carelessly tossed away. He bent to retrieve it as he made his way over to the dagger. 

He eyed it with keen interest. It was indeed embedded pretty deep. Whoever had put it here had used a great deal of force. He then turned and saw the gaping hole that lay on the opposite wall where the wood had been splintered buy a powerhouse of a punch. He walked over and looked more closely. The wood had splintered clear through. What had happened here? 

Jin frowned as he unfolded the piece of white paper and began to read. His expression remained neutral. I guess the Amazons didn’t like what Saotome had to say, he mused silently. It looked like his efforts to intercept the Tendo girl were unnecessary now. Too bad, he would have liked to have used the Saotome kid in his little plan. He would have enjoyed seeing just what the boy was capable of when pushed to his limit. At least now he didn’t have to worry about any interference, and he could get on with his intended agenda. 

He felt a slow smile creep along the edges of his mouth. Soon his revenge would be complete. He had waited a long time for this. It was payback time, and he intended to collect in full. 

With this thought firmly in mind he left the dojo, his hand still clutching Akane’s letter as he leaped effortlessly over the wall and strode away, never once looking back.


	19. The Amazon and The Tomboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane takes on Shampoo!

The day grew darker, the shadows longer, as Akane made her way steadily up the slope, her motions fueled by her determination. She shivered slightly, her thoughts a jumbled mass of fear, anger, and trepidation. She couldn’t stop her mind from wondering how Ranma was, of what they might have done to him. 

She knew he was merely the bait, that she was the one they were really after. The fact that she was walking into a trap was not lost on her, and yet what else could she do? Even if the note hadn’t specifically stated that she come alone there was no one to turn to for help. She didn’t know where Ryoga was, her dad and Mr. Saotome were off training somewhere (or more likely out getting drunk somewhere), Happosai… well… she wasn’t sure which was more scary, having to face Shampoo or having to deal with being groped by the world’s biggest pervert. That of course left Ukyo who wasn’t speaking to her or Ranma at the moment. 

Akane let out a tired sigh. It would take a lot to subdue a martial artist of Ranma’s caliber, and that surely meant that Cologne had used drugs or magic of some kind. Akane gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. Once they had him restrained they may have even decide to pay him back for all the trouble his resistance had caused them. He was a man after all, and as Shampoo had demonstrated the other day, she wasn’t above torturing him when she was angry. 

What if she uses her curse again? Akane felt her stomach roll sickly at the thought. She shook her head as if to clear it. They wouldn’t risk sending him into the neko-ken, her mind argued. He’s too unpredictable in that state. Still, as hard as she tired Akane’s mind wouldn’t stop conjuring up disturbing images. 

What about what she had planned to do to him on Mount Phoenix? Her mind insisted. Even though she’d been in the form of a doll, she had been able to see and hear everything going on around her. 

Shampoo had threatened to make Ranma her slave using the imprinting eggs. Who’s to say, if they get him back to China they won’t use them again? Surely someone as powerful as Cologne wouldn’t have too much trouble getting her hands on more of them. 

“Stop it Akane,” she scolded herself. “It won’t help to keep thinking the worst.” She had to trust in Ranma, had to trust that he would somehow free himself. He was quick to think on his feet. He had done so several times at Jusendo and he would do so again. She just had to keep believing that. 

A frown suddenly creased Akane’s brow. The Amazons were right about one thing. The time for these silly games was over. She and Ranma had finally come to terms with their feelings for one another… Shampoo had to understand that she had no intention of just letting her take Ranma away. Not now, not ever. 

She reached the top of the slope and looked around. She had a sudden and overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. Her gaze drew upwards to the tall, majestic tree that stood by itself in the middle of the clearing. She remembered all too well being hung helplessly from one of its branches, the ropes bound tightly around her arms and chest. 

She shook her head at the memory. Cologne had used her as incentive in a fight between Ranma and Ryoga. It had baffled her. She had never really understood why Cologne had thought that Ryoga would be enticed with her as the prize. Akane felt her frown deepen. It had been humiliating. It was just one more thing she had to pay Cologne back for. 

“Well, what you know, violent tomboy show up after all.” 

Akane whirled around at the sound of Shampoo’s voice, her hands going up instantly in a defensive stance. She glared harshly at the Amazon, her eyes narrowing as she readied herself for any sudden attack. 

“Shampoo no think you be stupid enough to come.” 

Akane grit her teeth at the insult, determined not to lose her temper. When she spoke her voice was low, guttural. 

“And let you walk off with Ranma? Forget it! Where is he Shampoo? What have you done with him?” 

Much to Akane’s annoyance Shampoo threw her head back and gave a shrill laugh. She then met her opponent’s gaze and gave her a mocking stare, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Tomboy really want know what Shampoo do with Ranma?” the Amazon taunted, the suggestive nature of the statement blatantly obvious. 

Akane felt her temper begin to rise again and immediately did her best to stifle it, knowing that Shampoo was trying to bait her and refusing to give her the satisfaction. Instead she gave a small smirk, remembering she had a few taunts of her own she could level the Amazon’s way. 

Shampoo frowned as Akane gave an almost casual shrug, her eyes sparkling with her own sort of mischief. 

“Oh I don’t know Shampoo,” she said, her voice nonchalant, annoying the Amazon to no end. She leveled her gaze at her opponent then, the look in her eyes matching the smirk on her lips as she took a small step forward. “I doubt that it can top what he’s already done to me.” 

Akane watched with satisfaction as the comment hit its mark and Shampoo’s face reddened with anger. Good, she thought smugly. Serves you right you little witch. 

Shampoo’s eyes narrowed upon the Tendo girl. She knew the statement was more than a mere attempt to throw her off balance. She had seen Ranma kiss Akane with her own two eyes. The memory alone threatened to send her over the edge in a frenzied rage, but she held back, not wanting to give the Tendo girl the satisfaction of knowing how much she had rattled her. 

“No be so sure,” Shampoo said, trying to take back some semblance of control. Akane wasn’t fooled for an instant. She felt her confidence grow and the smile on her face grow with it. 

“He doesn’t love you Shampoo,” Akane stated as the two combatants began to circle one another, their bodies tense in anticipation of any sudden move from the other. “He loves me.” 

“No matter,” Shampoo stated matter-of-factly. “He still belong Shampoo.” 

Akane gritted her teeth at the comment, but managed to keep her temper in check. “He’s not a possession Shampoo. He’s a person with real feelings, feelings that matter. I won’t let you manipulate and destroy them.” 

Shampoo gave another shrill laugh. “Tomboy girl no stop Shampoo. Ranma be Shampoo’s no matter what.” 

“No matter what Shampoo,” Akane questioned, her voice hard, her eyes blazing. “And how will you manage that? He’ll never submit to you willingly, so what does that leave? Drugs? Potions? Planning to lock him up somewhere? As soon as he’s able he’ll come back to me and you know it.” 

Shampoo gave Akane a hard stare, her eyes narrowing, radiating a barely concealed malice. “This why Shampoo make sure he no have tomboy to come back to. Give kiss of death. Now make good on promise.”

With those words Shampoo charged with a flurry of attacks that Akane was barely able to block. She found herself being pushed backward and grunted as a few of Shampoo’s hits started to get through. She knew she needed to do something to disrupt her opponent’s concentration or she would simply be overrun. 

“Remember that day at the carnival Shampoo? When Ranma pulled me into the funhouse?” Akane taunted, trying to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice as she blocked yet another one of Shampoo’s punches. “You and Ukyo came in looking for us. What you didn’t know is that we were there.” 

Akane saw Shampoo hesitate for a split second and used the opportunity for her own offensive strike. She lashed out with a quick punch at Shampoo’s side, to which the Amazon had to make a quick jump backward in order to avoid. Akane backed it up with a roundhouse kick and a series of punches aimed at Shampoo’s midsection. She heard Shampoo grunt as a few of them managed to connect, then suddenly the Amazon was gone, launching herself up and over her opponent to land deftly on the other side. 

Akane whirled around to face her, both breathing heavily as they once again fell into ready stances, each trying to regroup themselves for the next attack. 

“That pretty sneaky Akane…” Shampoo commented, quickly wiping the sweat from her brow, all the while glaring at the Tendo girl. 

Akane felt another smirk form on her lips. “Who’s being sneaky Shampoo?” She continued to taunt her. “We were there. Ranma didn’t want you to know.”

She watched as the Amazon’s eyes lit up with shock and rage. Akane couldn’t help but feel a sense of elation at the other girl’s turmoil. Lord knew Shampoo had put her through enough of the same, if not more, over the course of the time she’d been chasing Ranma. It felt good to be able to pay some of that back. 

She knew the more off balance she kept Shampoo the better her chances were of defeating the Amazon. With this in mind she let her smirk grow, her eyes suggestively taunting. 

“Do you want to know why?” Akane goaded, cheering inwardly when she saw her flinch slightly. “He wanted to be alone with me, so he could kiss me, Shampoo.”

Shampoo’s eyes widened for an instant before she got her emotions back under control. Akane took in the reaction with some semblance of surprise. Here she was teasing the girl, and yet it looked to Akane like Shampoo had almost expected the answer. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Akane narrowed her gaze on the young Amazon. “Somehow you knew what he was coming to say. You were ready for him.” Akane said this last more to herself than to Shampoo.

“What was it that tipped you off?” Akane cocked her head to the side as if trying to figure it out. “Did you see us together?” She let her voice drop to just above a whisper as she inched closer, her gaze steadfast on her opponent. “That’s it isn’t it? Did you watch him kiss me Shampoo? Did you hear him say he loves me?” 

With this last statement Shampoo could no longer hold back the growing rage, as she let out a howl and began lashing out blindly. Akane jumped back just out of reach as Shampoo stepped up her attack, advancing on her. 

Once again Akane found herself on the defensive, having pushed her opponent a little too far. She couldn’t seem to help herself. She’d been wanting to shove it in Shampoo’s face ever since that day in the yard, when she’d glomped onto Ranma and then used her curse to torment him. Still, the attack wasn’t as sharp, for the anger was still riding Shampoo’s movements. For this reason Akane was able to block more easily and even managed to get in a good jab or two of her own. 

Shampoo knew she had to get a hold of her anger. She wasn’t being as effective in her movements and the Tendo girl was taking total advantage of this. It was time to take back control of the situation. Two could play at this game after all, and she still had what the Tendo girl wanted.

…Ranma.

With this in mind Shampoo once again launched herself up and over Akane to land lithely behind her. Akane turned once more and readied herself for what was to come next. To her surprise Shampoo didn’t launch into another attack but instead simply stood there giving her a smile, one devoid of all humor, her eyes alight with malice. 

“Akane right about one thing,” Shampoo stated, her gaze boring into her opponent. Akane felt herself shiver involuntarily. “Ranma no submit willingly. Very unfortunate for him. No have choice but to make him understand by force.”

Akane felt her blood suddenly run cold at the Amazon’s words. She knew Ranma wouldn’t go willingly without a fight. Her earlier fears came rushing back to her then. 

“He pay for resistance,” the Amazon went on, knowing she was hitting the intended mark. “No man defy Amazon womans. Must teach rightful place.” 

Akane felt her panic rise, her anger a steadfast undercurrent. She desperately tried to steady herself and failed miserably--- the image of Ranma lying hurt somewhere a stark image emblazoned in her mind. 

Shampoo’s smile grew as she watched her opponent begin to unravel. She decided to take it up a notch. 

“Ranma very stubborn. Have high tolerance for pain.”

This last statement had Akane reeling. “You little witch!” Without a second thought she charged Shampoo only to have the Amazon spring out of her reach and take off running. 

“Tomboy want see Ranma, have to catch Shampoo first,” she taunted over her shoulder as she ran. Akane, driven purely by anger now chased after her, heedless of the danger that lay ahead. 

-R 1/2-

All was still and quiet when Kasumi and Nabiki entered the Tendo home. They took no notice of this however as Kasumi instantly busied herself with her usual housework and Nabiki headed for the stairs and her room. Nabiki simply assumed that Akane being Akane had gone to the Nekohanten as soon as her detention let out in search of Ranma, and that the two of them would be home shortly. 

She wondered absently how his confrontation with Shampoo had gone, and exactly what her reaction had been. She guessed she would find out soon enough. 

Pushing the thought aside, she reached over and grabbed her ledger from her desk drawer. Settling herself comfortably on her bed, she began going over her latest figures as she waited for Kasumi to call her for dinner. 

-R 1/2-

Akane crashed through the bushes and into yet another clearing, the sound of rushing water like thunder in her ears. She glanced around quickly, swallowing hard when she noticed the sheer drop off to her left and the waterfall that rushed furiously from the rock face. She heard Madam’s words come back to her instantly. 

I see water as a catalyst to the danger. Stay away from water.

Akane suddenly felt numb with fear. It was really happening. She was about to come face to face with Ranma’s nightmare. 

“Stupid tomboy look like she see ghost.” Shampoo’s voice broke through Akane’s reverie, shocking her back into the present moment. “She know she soon be one, yes?” 

Akane felt her fear abate a little as anger replaced it. She thought back to the debate she’d had with herself in the dojo. It now looked very much like she wasn’t going to be given a choice. It would come down to kill or be killed. The only problem with that was Ranma was still out there somewhere, and only Shampoo knew where. If he was hurt, like she claimed he was, how would she ever find him? 

“Where is Ranma, Shampoo?” Akane spat, ignoring the Amazon’s taunt, focusing her fear and anger, trying to make it work for her. 

“Shampoo no tell unless you defeat her,” came the Amazon’s reply. 

Akane once again placed herself in a ready stance, her eyes boring coldly into the Amazon. “Bring it on,” she returned, her voice low, almost daring. 

She watched Shampoo give a small laugh, an evil smirk forming on her perfect lips.

This is it, Akane’s mind whispered. No holding back. Anything goes. 

Shampoo’s eyes narrowed on her quarry. She gave a sudden yell and vaulted herself in the air, extending her foot as she did so and aiming it directly at Akane’s head. 

Akane had only seconds to react. She reached up and grasped Shampoo’s foot as it descended, crouching as she went and using her brute strength to vault her opponent clear over her. The momentum sent Shampoo flying, but she quickly corrected herself in mid-air to twist and land lithely on her feet. 

Akane spun quickly and watched as Shampoo stood silently, giving her a sly smile. 

“Not bad for violent-pervert girl.” 

Akane frowned at the insult but refused to be baited. She was too consumed with worry for Ranma. She tired to push away all the dreaded scenarios that had conjured themselves in her mind. She needed to stay focused, to look for any opening Shampoo might leave her if she ever hoped to get out of this alive. 

“You can never win this Shampoo. You know that don’t you,” Akane tried bating her rival. “You can’t make him love you.” 

At Akane’s words Ranma’s voice once again filled Shampoo’s head. She watched him in her mind’s eye, as he desperately fought the drug that was slowly trying to steal his consciousness. 

“I…I’ll never be…yours Shampoo... m-my heart…my soul…will always belong…to Akane…”

“NO!” Shampoo suddenly shouted, startling Akane. “Is Shampoo’s husband! No let stupid tomboy interfere!” Akane watched as a look of pure hatred crossed Shampoo’s face, her heart sinking as it slowly changed to one of deadly intent. “Is time to die.”

Shampoo sprang suddenly and lunged for her opponent’s midsection. Before Akane could realize what was happening she found herself crashing to the ground with blinding speed. 

The momentum carried them into a forward roll towards the rim of the cliff, stopping just shy of its edge. When they finally came to a halt Shampoo was perched atop of Akane, hands pressing firmly on her shoulders, pinning her. Akane held Shampoo’s upper arms in a vice grip, determined not to let the Chinese girl send her over the ledge. 

She stared upward into Shampoo’s leering grin and couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. The Amazon’s eyes held nothing but contemptible malice. 

“You no can stop Shampoo,” she jeered, venom dripping from her words. “No one stop once violent-pervert girl gone. Shampoo turn him into good Amazon husband. See to it he obey.” She leaned close, her voice full and taunting. “No worry, he no miss you for long.”

With those words Shampoo tightened her grip on Akane’s shoulders, hauling her upright in an effort so shove the other girl over the edge of the cliff. 

Akane felt herself being pulled closer to oblivion, her anger at Shampoo’s earlier words and the fear of her own death suddenly spiking as her battle aura flared to life. She could feel it growing steadily stronger, keeping time with her panic and anger, sending out a strange surge of power that Akane had never felt before. 

From the look on Shampoo’s face Akane knew she was feeling it too. It helped calm the panic and instead replaced it with a surge of confidence that lent her even more power. This must be what Ranma feels just before he does his moko takabisha, Akane thought. Now if I could just channel it…

As if hearing her silent thought Shampoo narrowed her eyes angrily, her grip becoming even tighter as she forcefully heaved Akane another inch closer to the edge. 

“Is time tomboy…DIE!” 

Shampoo gave another hard heave and Akane felt part of her backside now hovering over empty space. 

“No!”

The rush of panic caused a bolt of hot ki to surge into both of Akane’s hands. The impact hit Shampoo’s upper arms with such a sudden force that the Amazon was jolted off Akane, landing with a hard thud a few feet away. 

Akane had no time to contemplate her feat. The jarring effect forced her backwards off the cliff’s edge, and into the waterfall. 

She felt herself freefall for a moment, her hands flailing about wildly for any kind of purchase, finally falling upon the thick knarled tree root that jutted out of the rock face and onto the surface of the waterfall. She grasped it tightly, holding on for dear life. 

The water surged all around her, soaking her instantly. She felt the coldness seep into her flesh and shivered violently, taking in a mouthful of freezing water as she did so. She coughed harshly trying to expel the water from her lungs, and nearly succeeded in losing her grip on the tree root. She tightened her hold, trying in vain to pull herself back toward the top of the mountain. She could hear movement above her, as Shampoo gave a grunt of pain and slowly got to her feet. 

The Amazon looked around, still a bit dazed. How had that tomboy managed such a thing? Had Ranma been teaching her how to use her ki? One thing was for certain, she had definitely underestimated her opponent. She rubbed at her stiff upper arms, determined not to let it happen again. 

Her brow furrowed into a deep frown when she realized she couldn’t locate her quarry. Where had the girl gone? As if in answer to Shampoo’s silent question she heard Akane give another harsh hacking cough, trying to clear the water from her throat as it rushed down upon her. 

“It’s time Shampoo.” Cologne’s voice came from above, startling her. She watched as her great grandmother jumped out of a nearby tree and walked slowly towards her. In her hands she held the ancient weapon of their tribe, her bonbori. She thrust it at Shampoo somewhat angrily. “Finish this.” 

The command was laced with obvious disapproval. It was painfully clear that Cologne had not been pleased with her great-granddaughter’s overall performance. 

Shampoo felt a wave of shame rush over her as she reached out and took the weapon. She watched numbly as Cologne extended a long bony finger in the direction of the cliff’s sheer drop off. Again she heard the choking cough rise from over its edge. She tightened the grip on her trusty weapon, once again feeling her grit and determination wash over her. It was time to finally fulfill her kiss of death promise, to restore her Amazon glory, and make her great-grandmother proud. 

Cologne watched Shampoo as she stalked to the cliff’s edge and deftly raised the ancient weapon above her head. In the long shadows of the early evening she looked like an angel of death, ready to bring her scythe down on unsuspecting prey. 

Cologne grinned evilly at the thought before turning and heading back through the forest, making her way toward the cave where they had carefully stashed Ranma. She had every confidence that her great-granddaughter would see to the final task at hand. 

Akane looked upward, her eyes going wide when she saw Shampoo looming above her, a bonbori held high over her head, her face a mask of rage and determination, her eyes holding a glint of smug indifference. There was no mercy here, nor was there the slightest sign of guilt for what she was about to do. 

All at once Akane’s life flashed before her eyes, lingering on those last precious moments she’d shared with Ranma. Her heart swelled with love for him in that instant, fueling her own determination. She didn’t want to die, didn’t want to ever leave him. The mere thought sent angry protests screaming through her mind. 

She watched in horror as Shampoo began to bring the weapon down upon her with enough force to instantly crush her skull, and in a panic filled second found herself gripping the knarled root with one hand while the other sent a cascade of water upwards to catch Shampoo full in the face. The effect took no more than seconds to activate the Amazon’s curse. 

Akane once again grasped the tree root tightly with both hands, pulling her head down and closing her eyes tightly as the bonbori whipped past her, narrowly missing her, and flew down the mountainside, flipping end over end as it went. 

There was a loud and angry hiss as neko-Shampoo glared down at her. The frustration and anger evident even on her small cat features. Akane took little notice of this as all her concentration was centered on just hanging on. 

Realizing there wasn’t much she could do to further ensure the Tendo girl’s demise in her current form, Shampoo gave one final hiss then turned and walked away, leaving the rushing current of the waterfall to do the rest. 

Akane watched her go, a feeling of utter desperation surging through her. She fought back the tears that wanted to come rushing up to the surface. It wouldn’t help matters any, and she couldn’t afford to waste any of her precious energy. She had to focus on holding on. Ranma would come for her. She had to believe that. He was near, she could almost sense it, and he had never let her down before. 

Please Ranma, please be alright, her mind pleaded into the steadily growing darkness. Please come for me… 

“Ranma…” she repeated his name aloud, tears forming in her eyes despite her valiant effort to hold them back. “Please…” 

In the still blackness of the cold mountainside there came no answer. 

-R 1/2-

Nabiki was beginning to get worried. It had been a few hours since dinner and still neither Ranma nor Akane had come home. At first she had simply assumed they had met up and gone off together to grab a bite somewhere, possibly celebrating Ranma’s new found libration from the ever pestering Shampoo. Now she began to wonder if that were the case at all. It wasn’t like either one of them not to call if they were going to be this late. 

Nabiki’s brow furrowed in concentration as she mulled over the possibilities in her head. Sure, they could have gone off somewhere and in their newfound love for each other simply lost track of time… but still, a sense of foreboding nagged at the corner of Nabiki’s brain. The fact that Ranma had gone off to confront the Amazons with his decision, weighed in the heaviest. It was just too much of a coincidence in her mind, and the main reason she couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling. 

Acting on this intuition, she deftly slid the door to the patio open and stepped down into the yard. The early night sky greeted her, and with it, a sudden brisk breeze that made her shiver slightly and wrap her arms around herself. 

She walked briskly toward the dojo as if guided by some unknown force, unsure of the sudden and urgent compulsion to see it. She was stunned then to find the door standing wide open. She approached it cautiously, her eyes darting around for any sign of an intruder. 

What greeted her inside left Nabiki with no further doubts as she stared numbly at the dagger sticking out of the far wall, eyeing with fascination and trepidation at how deeply it was embedded into the fine wood. She thanked the Kami silently that her father was not around to see it. 

She frowned slightly when she noticed the hole made by a single punch over by the doorway. She ran her fingers carefully over the damage. 

Akane. 

The thought was instantaneous. She’d been witness to enough of her little sister’s wrath to know it when she saw it. Something must have gone terribly wrong. She wouldn’t put it past the Amazons to play nasty, and now she could only assume that this had been the case. 

She felt a cold chill wash over her, and shivered visibly. The nagging feeling was now an outright blaring alarm. They had Ranma and Akane had gone after him. That had to be it, but where…

That was the question and Nabiki thought she knew where to start looking for the answer. With a quick word to Kasumi she was off in a flash, her ever increasing worry fueling her movements as she headed briskly toward the Nekohanten.


	20. The Reality of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma confronts his nightmare.

Ranma came awake slowly, his head still thick and sluggish, as if filled with molasses. He gave it a quick shake as if to clear it and instantly regretted it. He groaned, the motion sending a wave of pain throughout his head, making his stomach turn causing a sudden feeling of nausea. 

He closed his eyes tightly against the sensation, willing his stomach to settle. He took several deep breaths, steadying himself, then once again, slowly opened his eyes.

He surveyed his surroundings. He was lying on his side on the cool hard earth, it was dark, his feet were bound tightly together, as were his hands which had been pulled behind him. His head throbbed dully with the after affects of the drug. 

He trained his gaze around, noticing for the first time that he was in some sort of cave. Where exactly was he? How long had he been out? He didn’t know. His mind ran frantically back to the last thing he remembered. 

He’d confronted Shampoo with his decision, but not before accepting her offer of something to eat---the sudden dizziness soon afterward, struggling against the pull of whatever she’d drugged him with.

What had she drugged him with anyway? His head still felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He remembered his limbs had gotten very heavy soon after ingesting it, and fighting it had only caused him pain. It was apparent that she’d meant for him to sleep for quite some time. 

Another memory came back to him then. This one of Shampoo telling him she’d seen him kissing Akane on the roof. He grimaced at this, still hating the fact that Shampoo had intruded on such a private moment. He pushed the thought abruptly away. There would be time to pay Shampoo back later, and he had every intention of doing so, but right now he had to figure out a way to get out of here. 

He remembered her telling him when he awoke that he’d be far away from Nerima. Had she kept that promise? And if so how far had away had she managed to take him? 

Grunting with the effort, and using the side of the cave to brace himself, he managed to haul himself into a sitting position. He felt a wave of dizziness along with another bout of nausea assault him at the abrupt movement, and let out another soft groan. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back once again willing his stomach to settle and his head to stop spinning. 

When he felt some semblance of control return he reopened his eyes slowly. Think Ranma, think, he urged himself. Get it together! Okay then, he was in a cave, caves most likely meant mountains, so she had taken him to the mountains somewhere. 

Mountains… his mind froze on the word as his nightmare flashed before him. He couldn’t possibly be…? But what if he was? Then did that mean…? 

“Oh Kami-sama no…” he whispered under his breath, seeing Akane’s beautiful face flash before him, soaking wet, lips blue, hanging on for dear life, exhausted, her eyes pleading with him to help her. Suddenly his need to get out of here was almost overwhelming, as the fear and dread began to steadily build inside of him. 

He tried to move his hands and only succeeded in making the ropes bite tighter into his wrists. He grimaced at the pain, feeling his frustration mount. He didn’t have time for this! He glanced around again, looking for anything sharp he might be able to use to free himself. 

Then, in the dim light cast by the mouth of the cave he saw it: jutting out from the rock face on the opposite side, was a spot where the rock formed a jagged edge, if he could just get to it! He braced himself and began to roll and twist his body toward the other end of the cave. He had to stop midway and let another wave of nausea pass. Once it had, he focused himself once again until he was finally resting his hands against the jagged formation of rock. 

He took a couple of deep breaths, steeled his will and began working the ropes that bound him. Steadily at first, and then with more urgency as his fear and anticipation got the better of him. 

Please be okay Akane, his mind whispered frantically. Please say she didn’t come after me. He knew even as he thought it that there was very little chance of it being true. She would come for him, his stubborn Akane… his stubborn, thickheaded, quick-tempered, wonderful, amazing, and beautiful girl. His heart squeezed painfully at the thought of her. He knew she wouldn’t rest until he was safe. 

He worked faster, not caring that the jarring motions were sending waves of dizziness throughout his brain. If his nightmare were about to play out in reality he had to get out of here and stop it. There was no way he was going to lose her, not like this, not now, not ever.

Finally there was some reward for all his efforts as he felt the ropes beginning to give way. Once loose enough, he tightened the muscles of his forearms and stretched his wrists apart as hard as he could. He did this a few more times before he finally heard a *snap* as the ropes fell away from him. 

He rubbed his sore wrists for a moment, trying to get the circulation back, and then quickly worked the ropes that bound his ankles. In seconds he was free. He stood up and felt the world waver for a moment, as he reached out a hand to brace himself against the wall of the cave. The nausea came back full force then and he bent over and heaved, finally giving into the sensation. 

When he was sure it had finally passed he slowly straightened, surprised at how much better he felt, how much clearer his head was. 

Now to get out of here, he thought. Cautiously he made his way to the opening of the cave, straining his senses for any sort of danger. Feeling none, he carefully poked his head around the lip of the cave’s entrance. 

Night had begun to fall, casting long shadows, making it difficult to see anything that might be lurking there in the dark. Again he strained his senses. He’d learned to trust them. As his martial arts skills had grown so had that sense of knowing when danger lurked just out of sight. 

It was then that he heard it: a light snapping of twigs as someone made their way through the forest. The sound was barely audible, but to Ranma’s trained senses it was a loud blaring alarm that instantly told him to take cover. 

He glanced around quickly, looking for a place to hide. He felt his heartbeat begin to hammer in his chest as he searched desperately, his gaze finally going upwards to land on a nest of trees just off to the left of the cave. Without another thought he ran for them, launching himself onto the branch of the nearest one, and climbing into the lush cover of its full leaves. 

Seconds later he watched as Cologne emerged, hopping along on her staff, a grin etched on her face that made Ranma’s stomach tighten in apprehension even as his anger rode roughshod over it. He had to fight the sudden urge to do Cologne some major damage with an almost overwhelming intensity. He gritted his teeth against it, forcing himself to remain still and watch. 

He couldn’t help the satisfied grin that made its way onto his face when she realized he was gone. He heard her frustrated howl of rage and had a sudden feeling of triumph. It was not often he’d been able to put one over on the old ghoul. 

He watched as she once again exited the cave, stopping just outside to scan her senses for him. He felt his heartbeat pick up speed and did his best to calm himself. If she found him now… 

…Akane, his mind whispered. 

He was once again reminded of his battle with Saffron, the clock ticking her life away with each second he had to waste fighting the phoenix. He knew she couldn’t afford to wait for him to have a showdown with Cologne. His dreams had made that all too clear. 

He watched as Cologne’s gaze slid in his direction, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the copse of trees with suspicion. 

Ranma grimaced. He hadn’t used the technique since his run in with Ryu Kumon. In fact, he’d had it carefully sealed away, but in this moment he could think of no better time to bring it out for an encore performance. 

Using his superior balancing skills, he braced himself and took up the stance of the umi-sen ken. Within moments his ki vanished. 

Cologne’s brow furrowed in confusion, she could have sworn she’d sensed his presence. She narrowed her gaze further, her eyes boring into the copse of trees. 

…Nothing.

Had she imagined it, a simple case of wishful thinking? Cologne felt her frustration mount. Nothing seemed to be going their way. By all rights that drug should have rendered son-in-law unconscious for at least another several hours. 

Of course she should have seen it coming. Ranma had incredible stamina and endurance. The boy was simply amazing when it came to his steel will. When he was determined there was no stopping him. Shampoo had been right about one thing. He was as wild as his name suggested, and it would be no easy feat taming him. 

She gave a sly smile at the thought. Maybe not, but she had to admit she enjoyed the challenge, and she would enjoy breaking him, starting with watching his reaction as he learned of the Tendo girls death. It would finally teach him just what it meant to come up against the wrath of a true Amazon. He would finally learn that to fight them was fruitless, and unless he wanted more people he cared about to die…

This pleasant thought was interrupted as neko-Shampoo emerged from the underbrush to slink sheepishly around her great-grandmother’s feet. 

Ranma felt his blood turn suddenly cold at the sight of her, and nearly lost his balance as the fission of fear ran steadily down his spine. He felt a cold sweat beginning to break out and closed his eyes tightly against it, willing his concentration into keeping his ki hidden with the umi-sen ken. If he couldn’t see her cat form, he tried to reason with himself, it wasn’t really there. 

Cologne stared down at her great-granddaughter in disbelief, unable to comprehend how the Tendo girl had gotten the better of her yet again. 

“I take it Akane still lives?” Cologne’s voice was stern, reprimanding. 

The light pink cat bowed her head in shame, unable to look her great-grandmother in the eye. Cologne grimaced at the obvious answer. No, things were not going their way at all. Still, the raging waters would claim the girl soon enough. She couldn’t hold on forever, no matter how much brute strength she possessed. It wasn’t as if Ranma knew she was here. 

No, most likely he’d already started heading back toward Nerima as fast as his legs could carry him. Maybe they weren’t too late. Maybe they could still head him off before he got too far. 

“Son-in-law has escaped,” Cologne told her great-granddaughter stiffly. “I can guess he’s headed back to Nerima. Quickly Shampoo, we must try and stop him if we can.” She began to hop away on her staff, glancing over her shoulder to watch as her great-granddaughter quickly followed. 

She felt another sly smile escape her at the sight. Perhaps all was not lost. If they did manage to catch up with son-in-law they could put Shampoo’s curse to good use. As long as they kept him on the edge of his fear without sending him over, he was as good as theirs. 

Ranma listened as they began venturing away from him and waited until he was sure they were out of sight before opening his eyes and letting go of his umi-sen ken stance. Slowly he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Deftly he jumped down from the tree, landing on the hard ground with barely a sound. He spared one last glance at where the Amazons had departed before he quickly headed off in the direction from which they had come. 

-R 1/2-

Ranma crashed through the underbrush as fast his legs could carry   
him, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as he pushed himself to run faster. His nightmare flashed before him and he could hear her scream echo through his head even before the sound of it came crashing down upon his ears. 

“RANMA!!!!” 

His heart clenched tightly at the terror he heard in her voice. This can’t be happening, his mind screamed in return. Please say this is not happening. But he knew full well that it was. He ran faster, brushing away the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes furiously with the back of his hand. 

Akane hang on, his mind whispered. Please hang on. I’m coming. 

His breath was rushing out faster and faster as he began to push himself past the limits of his endurance. He was mindless of the branches that scraped past his skin as he ran, drawing blood in their persistent quest to slow him down. The ground crunched beneath his feet, as thunderous as the hot bolt of panic that shot through him with every pulse pounding beat of his heart. 

Every second seemed like an eternity to Ranma. Like in real dream time it seemed as if no matter how fast he ran it was as if he were moving in slow motion. 

“RANMA!!!” 

He heard his name once again torn from her lips, it was cut short by the choked sob that accompanied it, her desperation and the pleading tone that echoed though it enough to rip his heart in two. 

He was close now, he could feel it. “Akane,” he called out to her. “Hang on! I’m almost there!” 

He cleared the final brush and came stumbling out into the clearing, the sound of rushing water a roaring reminder that he was indeed living his worst nightmare. 

He reached the edge of the cliff and peered over. His heart sinking when he saw her as he knew she would be---lying half in and half out of the rushing waters of a cascading waterfall, her hands grasped tightly around a thick, gnarled tree root. 

He watched as pure happiness and relief flooded her eyes at the sight of him, and his heart wrenched at the exhaustion he saw there. Her lips were almost purple from the cold of the water that surrounded her. He marveled at her determination, his stubborn Akane, his wonderfully beautiful stubborn girl. 

“I knew you’d come…” her voice was a ragged whisper, it was evident she’d been screaming for him for some time. He felt his heart pain at the thought of her, alone out here, terrified, hanging on by sheer stubborn will. 

He tried to smile reassuringly for her. “Don’t let go.” 

She shook her head. “Never…” she whispered faintly. 

He choked back a sob. If it weren’t for him she never would have been in this mess in the first place. 

Save the recriminations for later Saotome, he chided himself. Quick, think, how to get her out of there without getting wet! 

His nightmare had made it all too clear that he couldn’t afford to activate his curse. He would only drop her. Desperately he looked around for something he could extend down for her to grab a hold of. His gaze settled upon some trees up and off to the right. He gave a determined smile and walked toward them, his eyes spying and locking on the low branch of one in particular. 

He took off in dead run, timing his leap perfectly and extending his foot, his battle aura flaring, giving him added power. 

“Hiiiiiiya!!!” 

His kick connected with the wood hard enough to slice clear though it. There was a loud crack as it split with the sheer force of the blow and landed on the ground with a thud. Ranma landed astride it, stopped a moment to catch his breath, then began to haul the now severed branch back to where Akane lay waiting. 

“Here Akane, grab a hold of this and I’ll use it to pull you up.” 

He extended the branch towards her, careful not to let himself get wet as he did so. Akane’s hands were numb from the cold of the water and she desperately tried to grasp the outstretched limb before her, only to find it difficult to wrap her frozen fingers around its thick bark. She felt her grasp slip and for a gut wrenching moment she dangled helplessly by one hand as she desperately grabbed for the tree root again. 

She let out a loud shriek as her gaze fell downward, a massive sense of vertigo suddenly assaulting her. She wrenched her gaze upward, steeling herself as she tried to bring her now pulse pounding heartbeat back under some form of control. 

“AKANE!!”

Her name was torn from his lips in a shriek of utter terror as he watched her slip, his eyes going wide with horror. He felt a sudden jolt of pure panic stab his heart, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. 

He heard her cough and sputter, choking on the intake of water when she’d opened her mouth to scream. He felt relief flood through him as he saw her right herself, and willed his rapid heartbeat to stop trying to jump out of his chest. 

“Akane…?” his voice was breathless, his tone laced with concern and fear. 

At the sound she coughed again, then tilted her head up to stare at him, her eyes meeting and locking with his. “I’m okay, Ranma.” 

He nodded, feeling himself go weak with relief. “Okay,” he breathed. “Try it again. Make sure you have a good grip before you let go of the tree root, alright?” 

She returned his nod. “Okay…” 

Once again he extended the branch down and watched as she carefully began to wrap one of her hands around its thick bark. When she was sure of her grip she took a deep breath and let go of the tree root, making the desperate switch and holding on for dear life. 

He felt the branch being pulled downward with her weight and tightened his grip, letting out the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding.

“Got a good hold?” 

She nodded quickly.

At her assurance he began to haul the branch backward, pulling Akane up along with it. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder, desperation and determination fueling his movements, his muscles bulging and flexing with the strain. 

At the sudden jarring movements Akane felt her grip slip a bit. Her still frozen fingers not making it easy to hang on, and the slickness the water created making it even less so. 

For an instant she felt her heart jump into her throat as she let out a startled gasp, and clung even tighter to the lifesaving branch. 

She was getting closer to the top now. Just a little further and she would be able to reach his hand. Oh please… her mind whispered. Almost there… 

Ranma gave a grunt of exertion, he almost had her, another few tugs and she’d be in his arms. The thought only spurred him on and he gave a hard tug as his anxiousness suddenly overwhelmed him. 

The force of the movement was too much for Akane. She felt her grip give way even as she scrambled to get it back, her numb fingers refusing to obey the commands she was giving them. 

She felt herself begin to freefall as the scream of terror left her lips. It hit Ranma’s ears with all the power of a freight train, his eyes widening in horror as he watched her start to fall away from him. 

Working on reflex he instantly dropped the tree branch and sprang forward, landing on his stomach with a hard thud, his hand just managing to catch her right wrist. 

Akane felt the pressure of his hold and finally allowed herself to breathe. Along with which came a series of harsh hacking coughs as she caught another mouthful of freezing water. When she had finally managed to clear her lungs she cast her gaze upward, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she now dangled some 100 feet above the ground, held only by Ranma’s grim determination. 

She saw the look of resolve in his beautiful gray-blue eyes. He had no intention of giving up even if he’d seen the inevitable. 

The change came swiftly and Akane watched it, still unable to control her utter fascination. All at once her tall, muscular fiancée shrunk and expanded, the jet black of his hair slowly filling into a bright red. 

Ranma-chan’s heart still thudded in her chest as she stared down into her fiancé’s eyes. They were huge and frightened, exhaustion evident as tears cascaded silently down her sweet face. Oh Kami-sama, she pleaded inwardly as she began to frantically pull, please help me…  
Even as she struggled she could feel herself being pulled further over the edge of the cliff, Akane’s weight simply dragging her forward as her smaller form was unable to cope with the demands being put upon it. She could find no purchase, no leverage to help her lift the other girl up. 

Ranma-chan felt the panic begin to steadily build within her. I can’t lose her, her mind screamed. Oh God, I can’t! 

Even as she thought it Ranma-chan could feel her grip beginning to slip. Tears cascaded down her face in a torrent of anguished emotion, her fear, desperation, and terror all combining in one simultaneous force, as devastating as her most powerful Hiryu Shoten Ha attack. 

“AKANE!” 

The name was torn from her lips as her grip slipped once more, moving from her wrist to the upper part of her hand. The water was making it impossible to get a firmer hold, its bone chilling cold seeping into their flesh adding its own complications. 

Ranma-chan was now in full panic mode, the reality of the situation hitting her with full force as she strained and pulled, refusing to give into its inevitability. 

Choking back the sobs that now overwhelmed her, she met and held Akane’s gaze. There was resignation there, and she shook her head not wanting to see it, knowing her heart couldn’t take it. 

“Akane…” she sobbed desperately. “Don’t leave me… please don’t…” 

Akane looked into her iinasuke’s eyes, those beautiful gray-blue pools and her heart ached for her anguish. She only wished… oh how she wished she could kiss her one last time. 

“Ranma,” she began, her voice surprisingly calm in her own ears, even as their grip slowly continued to slip. “I will always be with you…” She smiled then, gently, her eyes sad, but swimming with sweet affection as she whispered softly, “I love you…”   
With those words Ranma-chan felt the last of her hold give way as Akane finally slipped out of her grasp, falling helplessly down the mountainside, taking her soul away with her. 

She stared for a moment frozen in horror, too shocked to even move. Then she closed her eyes tightly, turning over slowly as the reality of her nightmare fully asserted itself. 

Ranma-chan opened her mouth to scream but found herself unable to as she was nearly choking on the sobs that now wracked her small frame. Tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes to roll down the sides of her face and soak her scarlet hair. Her heart was squeezed so painfully tight that she thought it would surly burst as her anguish was so great it couldn’t be contained. 

As if in response to this thought her throat finally opened up, and the most agonizingly gut wrenching scream forced its way out of her to pierce the night sky. It was a howl that contained such pure pain, fear and rage that it practically shook the mountainside with its intensity. 

She clutched at her stomach as wave after wave of pain and loss assaulted her. The sobs still coming forth with a ferocity and strength so great she thought she’d die with it. She hoped she’d die with it. 

“Oh Akane…” she gasped in between sobs, as she rocked back and forth against the hard earth. “Oh God… I can’t… it hurts… it hurts so much… please…” 

The sound of rushing water in the still night was her only answer…


	21. True Love Knows No Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki goes to Ukyo for help.   
> Jin to the rescue.

Nabiki walked briskly toward Ucchan’s. Somewhere between home and the Nekohanten she realized it probably wasn’t the wisest idea to step into Amazon territory without backup. After all, she had no clue what would be waiting for her. It would be foolish to get caught off guard, and Nabiki was anything but foolish. Besides, what was that old saying… there was safety in numbers? She had every intention of living up to that old adage. 

Unfortunately she had no idea how receptive Ukyo would be to the idea. Weather or not she’d be willing to help find Ranma and Akane was anyone’s guess, but Nabiki liked to think the chef would put her grievances aside when it came to the safety of her friends. As angry as she was at them surely she couldn’t want them dead? At least Nabiki hoped not. 

Ukyo was just turning over the closed sign to her shop when Nabiki finally arrived. The look of concern on the Tendo girl’s face was enough cause for the chef to throw back the lock and let her in. She had never seen Nabiki rattled and it definitely had her interest piqued. If she was worried, Ukyo surmised, it must be something pretty serious. 

“What’s wrong with you Nabiki,” Ukyo inquired, eyeing the other girl with wonder. “You’re as white as a sheet.” 

Nabiki waved the question away abruptly. “It’s not me. It’s Ranma and Akane. They’re missing.” 

Nabiki watched Ukyo’s eyes widened slightly before she could check herself and gave an inward sigh of relief. So she did care after all. 

“They probably just went off somewhere,” Ukyo argued, snorting with distaste as she did so. 

“I thought that too until I saw the damage to the dojo, and the fact that Ranma went to confront Shampoo with his decision today.” 

Ukyo gave another snort. “Out breaking more hearts is he?” 

“Ukyo,” Nabiki sighed. “That’s not exactly fair.” 

Ukyo gritted her teeth at the suggestion, her hands balling into two tightly clenched fists. “Fair? You want to talk about what’s fair? He…” 

Nabiki put up a hand to stop her. “Look Ukyo, I’d love to debate this with you, but I don’t think there is time. Ranma and Akane could be in real trouble. I know if they could have, they would have called by now. I think something has happened to them, and I think the Amazons are behind it.” 

Ukyo felt her anger die slowly at the Tendo girl’s words. No matter how mad she was at Ranma she didn’t wish him or Akane to come to any serious harm. 

She sighed heavily. “What do you want from me Nabiki?”

Nabiki gave her a pained look. “I figure the best place to start looking for them is at the Nekohanten. Only…”

“Only you’re not sure what to expect and you’d feel better if there were a martial artist on hand?” Ukyo supplied for her. 

“Exactly,” Nabiki returned hopefully. “So, what do you say?” 

Ukyo gave another heavy sigh. As much as some of her past attempts to split Ranma and Akane up may have filled her with shame and regret, even she had to admit that Shampoo’s methods to subdue Ranma had been downright ruthless. Ukyo wouldn’t put it past her to get rid of Akane if she thought she stood in the way of what she wanted. 

Still, did she really want to get involved? Then she remembered the look of pain on Ranma’s face when he’d confronted her with his decision. She knew deep down that he hadn’t wanted to hurt her, and if they really were in trouble she couldn’t just sit back and let it happen. That would make her just as bad as Shampoo, and the last thing she wanted was to be lumped in with the Amazon and her dirty dealings. 

“Okay Nabiki,” Ukyo said finally. “I may not wish Ranma and Akane harm, but this doesn’t mean I forgive them, as long as you understand that.” 

Nabiki nodded. “Sure thing,” she replied. 

Ukyo returned her nod then reached for her battle spatula. “Let’s go.” 

The two girls exited the okonomiyaki shop and Ukyo locked the door swiftly behind them. Silently they began to make their way toward the Nekohanten. 

Nabiki watched as night slowly crept its way across Nerima. The shadows grew longer and the air took on a sudden chill. Again her mind began to wander, wondering helplessly at what fates had befallen Ranma and her little sister. Losing her mother had been the most painful thing she’d ever gone though and the thought of losing her little sister too...

Nabiki bit back the tears that wanted to form in her eyes. She couldn’t even imagine such a thing. She had to be okay, she simply had to. 

With this thought came the instant echo of a whispered plea.

Akane…

-R 1/2-

…Akane was falling. 

She bit her lip against the scream that wanted to erupt from her lips. She wouldn’t do that to Ranma. She would at least spare him that. Instead she closed her eyes tight and silently prayed to the Kami that the end would come swiftly and be painless. 

Soon she would be with her mother, and as much as she didn’t want to leave Ranma that was something to hold on to.

All the sweet moments she had shared with Ranma over the last year and a half began to filter through her mind, lingering on the most recent---grateful that she at least had gotten the chance to share her real feelings with him, and he her. A sad smile touched her lips at the thought, as her mind whispered him a final farewell…

Goodnight dear heart, be well, I’ll be waiting for you…

As if he could hear her thought, she suddenly felt his anguished cry reverberate though her, sharing his pain, even as she began to slowly fade into unconsciousness, her exhaustion finally overtaking her. 

-R 1/2-

Jin heard the anguished cry come thundering down the mountainside, assaulting his ears even as it dove straight through him, rocking him to the core. He had heard such pure and deep seeded pain only once before. A sound so full of utter despair he had only to look into a mirror to be reminded of it. It was a cry of complete desolation, of losing something totally irreplaceable, of losing one’s very soul. 

He looked up toward the sound and watched in horrified fascination as the girl free fell towards the earth at tremendous speed. It left him with only moments to act. 

He began whispering the spell even as he ran, feeling the tingle begin to sweep through him as he did so. Within seconds he felt his feet leave the ground as two wondrous white wings edged in gold emerged from behind him, framing him as he flew quickly up and away. 

He reached out and instantly caught his quarry, as she settled heavily into his arms with a slight gasp. 

Akane felt the sudden jolt and opened her eyes slowly, wondering vaguely why the world had stopped rushing by her. Had she hit the ground? Was that it? Was she dead? 

She looked up into eyes of the deepest sea green, somehow vaguely familiar, the beautiful face of a young boy, his stark white wings rising above him, a vision of beauty and grace. 

It’s an angel… Akane’s exhausted mind told her. I really am dead. He’s come to take me home… 

It was her last thought before she succumbed to the utter exhaustion as it pulled her away toward blessed darkness. 

Jin stared down at the Tendo girl laying unconscious in his arms, still not quite believing it. In all the time he’d hoped to catch her he had never envisioned it quite like this. She had come after Saotome and had obviously lost. Jin fought a surge of anger at the thought of the Amazons. That must mean they still had him, and that they would be leaving Japan soon. He couldn’t allow that. 

He threw his glance upward once more, looking for any trace of the person who had let out that gut-wrenching scream. It had been female, of that he was sure. When he could find nothing he turned his gaze back to the girl laying in his arms, could she have been the one? Jin didn’t think so, but anything was possible. 

He had no time to contemplate further as he had more pressing concerns. The girl was soaking wet and absolutely frozen. He wondered briefly how long she had been submerged in the icy water, and marveled at her tenacity. It must have been lit by the same fire he’d seen in her eyes that day when he’d accidentally knocked her to the ground behind the school. 

Whatever it was he knew he had to get her warm and dry before hypothermia set in and she could catch herself a death of a cold. If the Amazons realized she were still alive there was no doubt in Jin’s mind that they would stay to finish the job. And that was what he was counting on. 

With this thought he turned swiftly, his beautiful wings soaring out behind him, guiding them quickly and easily over the vast treetops that littered the valley floor. 

It wasn’t long before he’d reached his campsite. He dropped down to the ground with steadfast grace, instantly saying the reversal spell that would once again hide his wings. 

He set her down gently, and quickly set about building a fire with which to warm her, that done, he turned his attention once again to his quarry. He realized he had to get her out of those wet clothes. Blushing slightly he turned and grabbed a blanket and a clean tunic from his pack. 

Carefully he removed her gi top, peeling the soaked garment away from her near frozen skin. Her bottoms quickly followed, along with her tank top, undergarments, socks and shoes. He then, careful not to stare, wrapped the blanket gently around her, drying her off as best he could before quickly pulling the tunic over her head and adjusting it accordingly. Once this was done he again wrapped her in the blanket, tightly this time, and laid her close to the fire. 

As he stared down at her angelic face, he couldn’t help but be reminded of another lovely girl who had also suffered at the hands of the Amazon’s wrath.

He felt his heart pain and his anger spike at the memory. He had used that anger to distance himself, to form a barrier around his heart so he no longer had to be at the mercy of caring about other people. He’d put up a wall of indifference that had allowed him to go on with his life. Even if the cost was that he was now merely a shell of his former self. 

Saving the Tendo girl and shaken that steel resolve. Too much of what had just happened to her was reflected in his past memories. The senseless taking of such sweet innocence, ripping her away from those she loved, those who loved her, for no reason other than for the sake of pride, of vengeance---and knowing that Saotome felt about her, as he himself had felt about…

No, he told himself. He wouldn’t think about her. He wouldn’t… 

But he found he already was. He hadn’t been able to save her. It had been a burden that had weighed heavily upon him. He realized that by rescuing the Tendo girl he had managed to lighten that load a tiny bit. As if by saving her from the Amazon’s wrath he had somehow saved a small part of the girl he had once loved, that in fact he still loved. He felt the walls beginning to crumble and quickly fought to keep them upright. He couldn’t afford to lose focus now---he had to remain steadfast in his quest. She deserved that. He had to see this through, for her. 

Jin shook himself out of his reverie as he heard the Tendo girl begin to stir. 

Akane came to consciousness slowly. The first thing she realized was that she was no longer cold. Wrapped tightly in a warm wool blanket, she could feel the heat of something burning close by… a fire. They didn’t have fires in heaven did they, her still dazed mind wondered, unless that meant…

She sat bolt upright, the blanket quickly falling away from her shoulders, her eyes wide when they landed on the boy sitting beside her, his piercing green eyes holding her transfixed. Slowly reality began to dawn for Akane. 

Jin…

The name echoed throughout her head instantly. Had he saved her? But if so, how…? She shook her head as if to clear it, closing her eyes tight. When she reopened them he was still there, staring at her with steadfast silence. 

She tried to think, to remember. She had been falling… and then… Her eyes went wide as the memory asserted itself in her mind. He had caught her. Wings… her inner voice whispered. He had had wings, she was sure of it. The thought filled her with instant trepidation. The last time she had encountered beings with wings had been…

Jusendo…

Did he have some relation to Saffron and his cronies? And if so had he saved her only to use her in some sort of revenge scheme against Ranma for what he’d done on the mountain? Then as if he were sitting right beside her, she heard Ranma’s words come back to her. 

He’s part of a tribe that specializes in ancient forms of magic. 

Was that it? Some form of ancient magic? How had he even known she’d be here? More magic…? And if so, exactly how far did his skills in that particular art extend? 

Before she could open her mouth to ask or to even thank him he spoke. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Akane Tendo,” he said, a soft smile lighting the corners of his mouth. 

She blushed slightly, unable to tear her gaze away from those mesmerizing eyes. 

“Ah… thanks…” she said meekly, finally finding her voice. “And thanks for ah… saving me.” She gave him a shy smile. “Jin, right?” 

His smile widened. “You remembered.” 

“Kind of hard to forget,” she pointed out. 

He nodded, recalling their first encounter and how it had ended. “Ah yes, not only did I knock you down, but you were nearly blown up in my fight with Saotome.” 

At the mention of Ranma’s name Akane felt her heart tighten as the rest of what had happened assaulted her. The gut wrenching scream of pure agony rang through her head, making her eyes water and her lips tremble. How could she have forgotten? 

She stood up suddenly, all her questions regarding Jin fading away for now as her thoughts centered solely on Ranma and how she could get back to him. 

“Ranma…” her voice echoed her thought. 

She glanced around swiftly before her gaze once again fell on Jin, her eyes huge, her expression imploring. For an instant he felt his heart ache at the sight and knew then why Saotome had fallen in love with her. 

In those eyes he saw that same steely determination he’d seen before, but this time it was matched by such a sweet look of tenderness and an unmistakable expression of sheer devotion for the man she loved, that it was enough to make his breath catch for an instant. 

“I have to get back to the top of the mountain,” she implored him, those eyes continuing to penetrate through him, down to the depths of his very soul.

Damn her, Jin thought. It wasn’t fair. She was so much like… He shut the thought off quickly. He wouldn’t go there. Still, he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that huge penetrating stare. 

“Ranma…” He listened as she breathed his name again, the urgency in her voice clear. “I have to get back to him. To let him know I’m okay.” 

At this last Jin was finally snapped out of his thoughts. What had she said? Back to Saotome? Then that meant the Amazons no longer had him? Jin pondered this revelation for a moment. If he took her to the top of the mountain what would Saotome’s reaction to seeing him be? More of what he received behind the school? Or would their now common enemy persuade the boy to join forces? 

Jin’s brow furrowed thoughtfully, only one way to find out. 

Akane watched in awe as Jin closed his eyes and began to whisper something under his breath. Before she knew what was happening the two majestic white wings had reappeared from behind him, spreading upward in all their glory, a deep gold color lighting all the way around their edges. 

“Wow…” she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away. 

Jin smiled at her amazement. He couldn’t help the sudden warm feeling being around her gave him. It was as if she simply radiated a kindness and sincerity that was infectious. 

“It was a mistake,” he found himself telling her. “I was trying for a spell to boost my ki and it just sort of happened.” 

So that was it, Akane thought. She felt herself relax slightly and smiled. It was the kind of smile that would have melted Ranma’s heart had he been there to see it. As it were Jin already found himself succumbing to it as he found himself returning it wholeheartedly. 

“Shall we go find Saotome?” 

Akane nodded, reaching out to accept his outstretched hand. She took a step forward and nearly tripped as she finally came to realized what she was wearing. She stared down at herself in confusion. The tunic was huge on her and it stretched nearly to her ankles. It was obviously Jin’s. She also suddenly became quite aware that she wore nothing underneath, and was in fact very, very naked. Akane felt her cheeks flame at the thought of him having put it on her. 

Oh God, she thought, her embarrassment almost overwhelming. What will Ranma think? 

“I had to get you warm and dry,” Jin offered, seeing her discomfort and reading her thought instantly. He gestured over to her soaked clothing now drying on a sun bleached rock. 

Akane nodded absently, not wanting to think about it, let alone talk about it. She pushed the images that formed in her mind away forcefully as she fought the sudden urge to mallet him. She guessed there had been no hope for it, and he had saved her after all. Instead she turned her concentration once more on getting back up the mountain, her focus solely on seeing Ranma again. 

Ranma, her mind echoed his name wistfully. Please wait for me. I promise I’ll be there soon… 

With this thought, she forced herself to meet Jin’s gaze as she cleared her throat roughly. 

Jin watched with fascination the war of emotions that crossed her face as she digested the fact that he had seen her naked. First and foremost was the anger and embarrassment at such a prospect, followed closely by guilt, most likely due to what Saotome would think and how he would react to such a thing, and finally the knowledge and acceptance that it had been done out of sheer necessity. 

“Akane…” he began, trying to reassure her. She held up a hand to stop him. 

“Let’s just go okay?” She said firmly, taking another small step forward. 

He held out his hand again without another word. She swallowed hard and accepted it as he lifted her slowly into his arms. She closed her eyes as his wings began to flutter, lifting them off the ground with graceful ease. Soon he was soaring with her up the mountainside, making it look completely effortless. 

Akane felt the cool wind blow across her face and took a deep breath, relishing the fact that she was still able to. It won’t be long now, she thought eagerly, keeping her eyes shut as visions of Ranma began to dance before her. 

She felt her heartbeat pick up in anticipation of seeing him again, of caressing his sweet face, of kissing his full lush lips. She sighed longingly. Soon she would be in his strong warm arms again. It was all she could do to keep from voicing her excitement out loud. 

Soon Ranma, she thought smiling, remembering his own words to her as a smile slowly made its way to her full lips. Very soon…

-R 1/2-

Ryoga was lost as usual. Until recently he had been enjoying himself by spending time with Akari on her farm, even if it had meant helping her take care of her vast assortment of pigs. 

He found that he didn’t really mind so much as she always rewarded him with a sweet kiss and one of her breathtakingly beautiful smiles. He felt his face flush and his heart flutter at the mere thought. 

Unfortunately for him, he had gone out to feed the pigs one morning, but instead found he’d taken a wrong turn somewhere and had become completely and utterly lost. Desperately he had tried to find his way back, but his efforts had only succeeded in leading him further away from her. That had been a few days ago. He had been wandering aimlessly ever since. 

“Where the hell am I now?” he wondered out loud to himself, unable to prevent the despair from coursing through him. Why was he doomed to have this horrible sense of direction? 

He sighed wholeheartedly, busily wallowing in his own misery as he continued to wander aimlessly. It was only when he heard the desolate sound of someone moaning that his head snapped to attention. It was distinctly female, and held all the misery of only the deepest despair that Ryoga had ever heard. It could have easily matched, if not surpassed, that with which he had used to conjure his most lethal Shi Shi Houkodan. 

He made his way quickly toward the sound, unable to stop his heart from wrenching each time he heard another anguished cry come rising back on the wind. As he drew closer, the cries grew louder now also coupled with the sound of rushing water. 

He finally cleared the last of the brush and stumbled out into the clearing. He heard another cry of aguish and trained his gaze toward the sound. What he saw there left him quite stunned. 

The redhead lay on her side in a fetal position, arms curled around her stomach, rocking herself slowly. Her eyes were fixed and far away as the tears flowed from them endlessly. She hadn’t even flinched when Ryoga had stumbled out of the bush. Every so often she would stiffen and close her eyes tightly as another moan of anguish erupted from her. 

Ranma…? 

Ryoga stood transfixed, not knowing what to make of the vision before him. It was indeed Ranma, albeit in his cursed form, but how had he managed to end up here? And what had put him in such a state?

Ryoga ventured closer, eyeing the martial artist with something akin to worry etched on his face. The Ranma he knew was nearly unflappable. He was arrogant, stubborn and most of all bullheaded. There was very little that could cause him to be in such a state. In fact the only other time Ryoga had ever seen Ranma even close to this was…

Mount Phoenix… his mind whispered. After Akane had grabbed the Kinjikan and vanished, when he thought that she… 

Ryoga’s heart froze with the thought. He swallowed hard not wanting to believe something had happened to Akane. But as he stared down at the prone redhead, he was at a loss to come up with another answer. 

No! No he wouldn’t believe it! He couldn’t! Not Akane!

“Ranma!” He crouched down next the martial artist and shouted. When there was no response he grabbed her by the shoulder and gave a firm shake. “Ranma,” he demanded. “Snap out of it!” 

The redhead remained impassive, her eyes still focused on nothing, looking through him and beyond. Ryoga grit his teeth as the frustration, anger and fear began to grip him. He slid his backpack from around his shoulders and pulled out the thermos of hot water that he always carried in case of an emergency. With one swift flick of his wrist he doused the nearly comatose martial artist full in the face. 

The change was instantaneous as Ranma once again returned to his true form. Unfortunately for Ryoga it did little to change the current state his rival was in, although for an instant he thought he saw Ranma’s eyes flicker into focus. 

“Ranma,” Ryoga tried again, his voice firm, demanding. “What happened?! Where is Akane?!” 

At the sound of her name Ranma slid his gaze ever so slowly toward the waterfall. He felt the tears beginning to gather in his eyes once more as his heart locked and he saw her fall. 

Much to Ryoga’s dismay he watched as Ranma gave a soft moan and began to shake his head. 

No! No, no, no, no!

The word kept echoing off his now fractured mind. He closed his eyes tightly, but still he couldn’t find any escape from the stark image of her slipping out of his grasp as it played over and over in his head. 

“Oh Akane…” he managed to croak out the words, suddenly unable to breathe. 

Ryoga grasped his friend and rival about the shoulders and hauled him into a sitting position. He shook him fiercely. Ranma made no attempt to stop him. 

“Ranma!” Ryoga cried helplessly as his hand flew out to impact loudly with the martial artist’s face. His cheek reddened instantly, but his eyes still held that same disconnected look. 

Getting desperate now Ryoga grasped Ranma’s chin tightly and jerked his head toward him, forcing his gaze to lock with his own. His eyes were wild, his breathing harsh. “Damn you Ranma!” Ryoga practically screamed. “You will answer me! Where is Akane?!?!” 

“I’m right here,” a quiet voice whispered out of the shadows, almost angelic in its softness. 

Both boys froze at the sound, their gazes slowly shifting around to where it had come from. Ryoga’s confused and questioning. Ranma’s stunned and disbelieving. 

She then stepped out into the moonlight, her sweet face illuminated by its soft pale glow. She smiled at them, her infamous smile, the one that could make their breaths catch and their hearts melt. 

Ranma couldn’t believe his eyes, he felt them welling up with tears once more as he stared at her, wanting so much to believe that she was real. But he knew it couldn’t be so. He had failed her. He had let her fall. She was gone, lost to him forever. 

He blinked several times, expecting her to disappear at any moment. Instead her eyes locked with his and she whispered his name, the word echoing with such longing, such love, that he couldn’t help but feel the impact all the way to his soul. 

He felt all the breath suddenly taken from his lungs as his mind frantically tried to hold onto the last shred of his sanity. 

He continued to stare at her as a faint ray of hope began to swim before him, frozen in a place between utter despair and overwhelming joy. In that second, time stood completely still. Where innocence yet lived, and love still triumphed, where he could once again find peace in her arms. If only he could make himself move, to reach out and touch her, make her real again, his wonderful, beautiful, amazing girl. 

It was in that instant that Ranma finally found his voice. He put all the love and emotion he had behind the word as if saying it would make everything all right again, as if it would make the vision before him real. 

It came out in a breathless rush, a single word that held more meaning for him than anything else in all the world. A word he would always love and cherish forever as his heart, his soul, his…

“Akane…”


	22. Hot and Cold Running Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma are reunited.  
> Ranma confronts Jin

“Hai Ranma, it’s me.” 

He watched mesmerized as her smile began to widen, her eyes sparkling, the moonlight reflecting off them, making them seem even bigger, more expressive. He felt his heartbeat begin to speed up 

Oh, how he wanted to make himself move---to go to her, to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. 

As if reading his thoughts, she took a tentative step forward, her eyes never leaving his. “Ranma…” Her voice was as soft as a caress. It settled over him, once again igniting his need to touch her, to pull her tightly to him and kiss her until they both couldn’t breathe. 

It was with this thought that Ranma finally broke free of his paralysis, the urge simply too great to ignore. He jerked himself out of Ryoga’s grasp and was on his feet in seconds, stumbling toward her. 

“Akane…” he repeated her name as he quickened his pace, his eyes focused solely on her, silently willing her not to disappear, running now as he reached out to touch her, finally pulling her firmly against him, wrapping her in a fierce embrace. 

He let out a strangled cry and felt her gasp slightly as he crushed her to him, letting the reality of her strong warm body against his slowly sink into the confines of his withered mind. He felt her arms tighten around him in fierce hug, the warmth of her seeping into him, reassuring him she was indeed alive and in his embrace. 

He closed his eyes tightly as tears of pure relief mixed with joy coursed down his face unheeded. He turned his head down slightly to press his face into the softness of her hair. She could feel the wetness of his tears on her neck as he whispered softly into her ear, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I though I’d lost you…”

He felt her arms tighten further around him, trying once again to reassure him that it wasn’t a dream, that she was indeed real, that she had defied the odds and come back to him. 

“You didn’t,” she whispered soothingly against his ear, the warmth of her breath sending shivers throughout him. “I’m here Ranma.” 

At her words he tightened his hold and felt her give a short little cry that was half laugh, half joyous sob. He marveled at the sound as he breathed deeply, letting her fill his senses, making him dizzy with the intoxicating scent of her. 

It wasn’t enough. He pulled back suddenly, his hands sliding up to cup either side of her face as he stared down at her for a long moment, his gaze conveying his deep and overwhelming elation. 

She watched his beautiful gray-blue eyes sparkle with tears of joy, knowing that they mirrored her own, as she took in every little detail of his handsome face. Then his lips were on hers, hard and urgent, fueled by his overwhelming need to make her fully aware how lost he’d been without her. 

She gave a short cry of surprise, not quite expecting the overpowering force of emotion behind the kiss, his mouth devouring hers hungrily, as if he would never be able to get enough. Her hands reached up to grasp at his forearms, steadying herself, as she returned the kiss with a passion that matched his own, her need for him taking over as she relished the feel of him, losing herself in the wonder that was he, her incredible, amazing, and beautiful Ranma. 

Ryoga watched all this in a state of horrified fascination. He was still crouched where Ranma had left him, too weighed down with shock to move. He stared, unable to look away as Ranma continued to kiss Akane, his eyes marking the all important fact that she was fully returning his affection, her want and need of him blatantly obvious. 

Ryoga felt his heart sink, his thoughts of Akari temporarily leaving him in the face of what he was witnessing. A stark streak of pain bolted through him with the final knowledge that Akane was completely lost to him, a fact he had always known deep down even if he’d never wanted to admit it to himself. 

Ranma finally broke the kiss only to crush her against him once more as he rocked her gently, his eyes tightly closed, savoring the feel of her. He didn’t know what miracle had brought her back to him, all he knew was that she was here, alive and in his arms. He wasn’t sure he deserved it, but he was grateful just the same. 

He felt her pull back slightly in his embraced and opened his eyes to once again stare down at her longingly. 

“Akane… how…” he whispered, gently running his fingers through her silky hair. “I saw… I saw you fall…” 

She reached up lovingly to wipe a stray tear away from his handsome face. The look she gave him was soft, full of love as she searched his eyes for the right words to tell him. 

She opened her mouth to explain when a deep voice called from the shadows, startling them both. 

“I caught her.” 

Ranma’s head jerked up, his eyes going wide in surprise then narrowing with suspicion as the figure began to step forward. Instinctively Ranma pulled Akane behind him, anticipation igniting his reflexes as he prepared to face whatever was about to loom out of the darkness. 

“Come on,” he growled, taking up a ready stance. “Show yourself.” 

The figured moved, emerging slowly into the dim light cast by the moon. The first thing Ranma noticed were the wings, rising stark against the night sky, casting long shadows as they fluttered in the slight wind. 

Ranma’s eyes went wide, his heart jack-hammering in his chest, his mind began to whirl, as a tide of memories suddenly flooded through him. It can’t be… 

“Saffron…?” Akane heard her fiancée whisper, his voice tinged with fear yet full of grim determination. A wicked smile, one devoid of all humor, lit his handsome face. 

Akane watched sickly as Ranma began cracking his knuckles, the wicked expression never leaving his face. Before she could stop him he gave a howl of pure rage, quickly bringing his fist up and firing a solid punch straight into the earth. The impact was enough to give it a hard shake as the ground gave a thunderous crack and split, creating a fault line that ran all the way to his opponent’s feet. 

All the commotion finally brought Ryoga out of his stupor. His brow furrowed at the sound of Saffron’s name. He tried to make out the figure standing in the shadows. He was tall, broad, nothing like the bratty little kid they had left behind. Had he somehow found another way to transform into adult form? 

Ryoga couldn’t make out any features in the darkness, only the rising shape of the wings that found their way into the pale moonlight. He didn’t know what was going on, but he’d dealt with enough winged creatures that he knew to be wary around them. 

He quickly got to his feet and stalked to Ranma’s side, instantly placing himself in a ready stance. It didn’t matter that he had lost Akane’s heart to his rival. If this guy wanted trouble he would still gladly lay his life on the line to protect her. 

Jin’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Saffron? The immortal phoenix? But why would Saotome think…? It was then that he felt the wind give another tug on his wings. He’d been so absorbed in watching Akane’s reunion with Ranma that he’d forgotten to use the reversal spell. 

So that was it.

“Didn’t get enough on the mountain is that it!?!” Ranma barked, fire blazing in his beautiful eyes. “You want another piece of me?!? Well, come and get it!” 

Akane’s eyes grew wide at Ranma’s declaration. She watched his battle aura flare suddenly as he slowly began to draw his ki. He’s not thinking straight, her mind screamed, and she knew it wasn’t a wonder with all that he’d been through. I have to stop him!

“Ranma, NO!” Akane yelled desperately as she threw herself in front of him, once again finding herself directly in the middle of one of his battles. 

“Akane stay back!” He yelled, trying to force her behind him once more. 

Akane shook her head emphatically and began to slowly back up toward Jin, careful to stay in both Ranma’s and Ryoga’s direct line of fire. 

“Akane!” Ranma screamed. His fear was evident even as he tried to hide it with his anger. “What are you doin’!”

Ryoga looked on as Akane moved steadily backward, confusion lighting in his dark eyes. He wished desperately that he knew what was going on. Why was she sticking up for this stranger? 

“You don’t understand,” she told him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

Ranma stared in disbelief as she began to reach her hand back, the darkness enveloping her as she stepped further away from the light.

Her voice floated back to him then, as soft as a gentle breeze, the words settling over him, echoing through his numb mind even as they penetrated like a dagger through his heart.

“I owe him my life…” 

-R 1/2-

The Nekohaten was dark when Nabiki and Ukyo arrived. They approached the front window slowly, each cupping a hand around their eyes and leaning forward on the glass to peer inside. 

The restaurant looked completely deserted. They could see no lights and no movement coming from inside. Nabiki felt her heart plummet. If the Amazons were around, they weren’t making it obvious. And if that were the case where had they taken Ranma? She had to get inside and look around. Maybe they had left some clues behind. 

“Looks like the coast is clear,” Nabiki said, sliding her glance toward the other girl. “Think we can get in and look around without too much trouble?” 

Ukyo nodded. “Leave it to me sugar,” she said, removing one of her mini spatulas from her bandoleer and moving toward the front door. 

Carefully she slid the flat end in between the frame and the lock and began to work it until she was finally able to swing the door free. Nabiki raised her eyebrows questioningly, staring at the chef with some interest. 

Ukyo gave the Tendo girl a small smile. “I’ve locked myself out of my own restaurant a few times,” she explained with a shrug. “Live and learn.”

“Uh huh,” Nabiki returned skeptically. “Remind me to recruit you for some of my more secret business ventures." 

Ukyo swung the door open gesturing with her hand for Nabiki to enter.   
“After you.” 

Nabiki stepped over the threshold, her eyes trying to adjust themselves to the immediate darkness, the quiet stillness working overtime on her already frazzled nerves. 

She felt Ukyo step up behind her and together they made their way across the restaurant, feeling their way around the numerous tables and chairs littered in their wake. They finally reached the door that led to the Amazon’s living quarters and Nabiki felt around for the light switch. She flicked it deftly into the on position, feeling confident that from here it couldn’t be seen from the street. 

Both Ukyo and Nabiki blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. They stood perfectly still, listening for any sign of life. When after a few moments they were met with only silence, they both let out breaths they weren’t even aware they’d been holding. 

“I wonder what happened to Mousse,” Ukyo questioned. “You don’t think he was in on this too do you?” 

Nabiki frowned at the suggestion. “Either that or they did something to him.”

Ukyo paled at the thought. She knew Mousse could be annoying at times, but even she had to admit she thought he deserved better. He was the only one out of the three Amazons that she actually liked, and she’d hate to see him get hurt. 

“Let’s check the bedrooms first,” Nabiki suggested, snapping Ukyo out of her thoughts. 

Ukyo nodded in agreement. “You take Shampoo’s room, I’ll check out Cologne’s.” 

“Right,” Nabiki replied, starting off down the hall, with Ukyo headed in the opposite direction. She reached Shampoo’s room and slowly pushed the door open. What greeted her confirmed her worst fears. 

The closet door lay open, it’s contents bare. The only thing that had been left behind were a few stray wire hangers. The bed had also been stripped clean of its sheets, leaving only a cold bare mattress in its stead. 

Nabiki walked over to the dresser and began to pull open drawers at random. All empty, as she knew they would be. They had obviously known all along what Ranma had been coming to tell them, and had been preparing for it. They had decided to make their move by grabbing him and taking him back to China. That meant that Akane was expendable. 

Nabiki slammed the drawer shut with an angry cry, gritting her teeth in frustration. “Son of a…” 

“Cologne’s room is empty.” Ukyo’s voice sounded from the doorway, startling Nabiki. She gave a slight jump and a small “eep”. 

“Sheesh, don’t do that!” 

“Sorry,” Ukyo offered, with a shrug of her shoulders. Nabiki waved off her apology. 

“It’s the same thing in here,” she replied. “Somehow they knew and decided they couldn’t wait any longer. It looks like they planned on skipping town with a certain martial artist.” 

“But that would mean…” 

“Akane is in real trouble,” Nabiki finished for her. “Not to mention the odds of getting Ranma back once they reach China…” She let the sentence trail, not wanting to even think about it. 

Ukyo took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully. “What do we do now Nabiki?” 

Nabiki frowned slightly at the question. What did they do now? It wasn’t like they knew where the Amazons had taken Ranma. Only that they had obviously lured Akane somewhere, probably with the threat of never seeing him again. 

She thought back to her conversation with Mousse earlier that day. How he had said Cologne had tried to keep him busy and out of the restaurant. How he had suspected they hadn’t really wanted him around. It didn’t sound like they had wanted to let him in on their little plan. In fact it sounded as if they hadn’t wanted him to discover their intent and interfere. He certainly hadn’t acted like he’d known something was going on today at lunch. 

Nabiki pondered this further. It wasn’t like Mousse would be thrilled with the idea of taking Ranma back to China anyway. It would ruin any chance he thought he might have with Shampoo. She knew he wasn’t particularly close to Akane, but she didn’t think he’d ever harm her. He only stood to gain if Ranma and her sister ended up together so… 

So where was he? 

“Did you check Mousse’s room?” 

Ukyo blinked at the sudden question. 

“Come on,” Nabiki said brushing past her, taking her stunned silence as a definite no. Together they moved steadily toward Mousse’s room. Nabiki halted before the door. Her hand rested on the knob for a moment as she mentally prepared herself for what she might find inside. Mousse was formidable, but he was no match for Cologne, if she thought he would get in the way of their quest to subdue Ranma… 

Nabiki swallowed hard, choking off the thought, and before she could lose her nerve, swung the door wide with one swift movement. She let the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding out with a rush. The room was empty. Well, empty of Mousse anyway. All his possessions sat where he’d left them, including an arsenal of weapons hung neatly on the far wall. It was official in Nabiki’s mind. Now not only were they looking for Akane and Ranma, Mousse was also to be counted among the missing. 

“Looks like he wasn’t in on it,” Ukyo commented, stating the obvious. 

“Nope,” Nabiki replied. “Which leaves us with another question, where is he?” 

Ukyo shook her head, unable to hide the worry from her beautiful blue-green eyes. “Maybe we should call the police?” 

Nabiki nodded. “Yes, but not from here, the last thing we need is to get arrested for breaking and entering.” She closed the door swiftly. “I’ll call Kasumi and have her do it. Come on, I think there’s a phone in the kitchen.” 

They made their way quickly back down the hall and toward the kitchen, pausing only to flick on the overhead lights. Neither girl was prepared for what greeted them, as both gasped out loud in unison. There, stark against the brightness of the white tile floor, lay the lifeless form of Mousse. 

From her position by the door Nabiki could see no sign of any physical damage. No blood or open wounds. Knowing Cologne she could have easily used a pressure point that would have rendered him unconscious. 

Nabiki felt her stomach roll sickly. How long had he been lying here? More importantly if it were a pressure point could they reverse it? Was he even still alive? 

“My God Nabiki,” Ukyo whispered from beside her. “Do you think he’s… that he’s…?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Bracing herself for the worst Nabiki slowly walked over to the Chinese boy. She crouched down beside him, placing two fingers over his throat and was relieved to find a pulse, even if it was weak. 

“He’s alive,” she announced. 

Ukyo let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the Kami.” 

“We have to get him to Dr. Tofu and quick.” 

Ukyo nodded slowly, her face still pale and ashen. “How?” 

Nabiki stood swiftly and moved over to the sink. Searching the cupboards she found a glass and quickly filled it with cold water. 

“Like this,” she replied, dumping it over the prone martial artist in one smooth motion, activating his curse instantly. She bent down and easily retrieved the small white duck.

“Let’s get out of here,” Nabiki said quickly. “We can call Kasumi from the clinic.” 

Ukyo nodded dumbly, following Nabiki back through the restaurant and out the door, praying to the Kami the whole time that Mousse would be okay. 

They made their way rapidly through the streets of Nerima, making a beeline for Dr. Tofu’s clinic. 

Nabiki, not one normally big on religion, found herself silently praying for the Chinese boy in her arms. She realized with no uncertainty that he might very well be their only link to what had happened to Akane and Ranma. Maybe he had heard or seen something, anything that might lead them to their whereabouts. Maybe that had been the reason for the state he was now in? 

She looked down at the still unconscious duck in her arms. 

Hang in there Mousse. We’re almost there.

Nabiki felt the tears sting her eyes. She thought back to her recent conversations with Ranma. How their newfound camaraderie had made her feel so warm and secure. How she’d known then, that by keeping her distance she had only been hurting herself. How it had made her want to suddenly reach out and make a difference. And now… forced into this situation, her sister’s life most likely hanging in the balance she finally let down her shields, allowing the tears to come, knowing it would be her salvation… that it would somehow keep her connected to her little sister. 

Please be okay Akane, she whispered silently. Wherever you are I’m with you… I promise… 

-R 1/2-

Ranma felt his battle aura die instantly. He watched in horror as Akane slowly began to disappear further into the shadows. Her words echoing through his head as a massive wave of guilt assailed him. 

I owe him my life…

He felt his heart pain with his own failure to save her. If it hadn’t been for him she never would have been in danger to begin with. He knew he wasn’t worthy of her and yet he couldn’t stop the overwhelming need to pull her back to him, as if she were a lifeline to keeping his own soul intact. 

He lurched forward determined to stop her, his arm reaching out blindly, desperate to touch her again, needing to feel her warm against him, like a drowning man would a raft. 

“Akane… don’t…” his voice urged her, the desperation in his tone as evident as the wild look in his eyes. 

“It’s okay Ranma,” she whispered in reply, trying her best to reassure him. She stepped forward once again, clasping her hand around his as she did so. The solid contact instantly soothed Ranma’s raging twist of emotions. 

She gently eased him backward as she continued to move forward, pulling a somewhat reluctant Jin behind her, until finally he stood fully emerged in the moonlight. 

Instant recognition dawned in Ranma’s gray-blue eyes, as they narrowed with immediate distrust and wariness. 

“You…” his voice was low, guttural as it assessed yet again the sudden appearance of this boy into his fiancée’s life. 

Jin gave Ranma a tight smile, “Saotome.” 

They stood this way for several minutes, eyes locked, Ranma throwing an icy stare laced with anger and suspicion, Jin matching it with a look that was watchful and ready. 

Akane stood amid the two, her gaze going from one to the other as she watched the silent showdown rage between them. She gave an exasperated sigh. Why did men always have to act so macho anyway? 

“Will you two knock it off already!?!” 

Ranma’s grip tightened on her hand as he gave a low growl, his eyes never leaving Jin’s. 

“What’s going on?” Ryoga finally piped up, not able to stand it any longer. “Akane, who is this… this…” Ryoga struggled with the word as his gaze continued to take in Jin’s magnificent wings with a mixture of awe and trepidation. “…person…?” he finished weakly. 

He could see why Ranma had instantly jumped to conclusions. The wings would certainly only hold one connotation for him. Taking him back to a time Ryoga knew that Ranma would rather soon forget. Not that he wanted to remember either. He’d had enough of dealing with the winged beings to last a lifetime. 

“Ryoga, I’d like you to meet Jin,” Akane answered the lost boy’s question. “He saved my life tonight after the Amazons tried to end it.”

Ryoga took in this bit of information with shocked dismay. “The Amazons tried to kill you?” he asked, his anger evident at the prospect. His eyes narrowed as thoughts of what he would do when he saw them again raced through his mind. “How dare they…” he said more to himself than Akane. 

He looked at her then, demanding to know what had happened. 

“It’s a long story Ryoga,” she said, sighing tiredly. “One I won’t go into right now. Suffice it to say that I think we owe Jin a debt of gratitude.”

She shifted her gaze to Ranma as she said this last, her rich brown eyes penetrating him with her stare. “Don’t you think so Ranma?” Her tone was firm with just an undercurrent of irritation. He took no notice of this however, as he continued to glare daggers in Jin’s general direction. 

Akane gave his hand a tight squeeze then as she repeated her last statement. “I said, I think we owe him a debt of gratitude, isn’t that right Ranma?” 

Ranma flinched at the sudden pain, his eyes finally tearing themselves away from Jin to give her an angry stare. 

“Oww… Akane…”

His face softened instantly with the look she was giving him... her large brown eyes imploring him to accept the situation. He resigned himself, returning her firm squeeze with one of his own, the silent conformation eliciting a bright smile from Akane, one that made his heart pound and his knees feel weak. 

He slowly slid his glance back toward Jin, his eyes hardening slightly as he begrudgingly gave the other boy his thanks. 

Jin gave a short nod in return, knowing how hard it must have been for Saotome to have to thank someone else for saving his girl. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a small pang of resentment flow through him as he would have given anything for someone to have done for him what he had done for Saotome, no matter how hard it would have been to accept the fact that he hadn’t been the one to save her. 

Ranma noticed Akane was still holding the other boy’s hand and felt a possessive kind of jealousy surge through him. Although grateful that Jin had in fact saved Akane and brought her back to him, he still couldn’t help feel a twinge of apprehension. Who was this boy anyway? Why was he here? And how had he managed to be in exactly the right place at the right time? 

Realizing his suspicions were rising with every thought, Ranma found himself unable to keep those questions from bubbling over, as they formed themselves on his lips and forced themselves out in their usual blunt fashion, blurting forth with no apologies. 

“Mind telling us how you managed to find yourself with the perfect opportunity to save Akane?” he said almost accusingly. He gave a firm tug on Akane’s hand, pulling her out of the other boy’s grasp as he did so and bringing her to him, holding her tightly against his side. “How did you know she was even here?” 

Akane frowned slightly at the way Ranma was acting, although she had to concede that he made a very good point. She too was also curious to hear Jin’s explanation of this fact. She decided she wouldn’t reprimand Ranma for his behavior at the moment, but made a mental note to have a serious talk with him about it later. Instead she turned questioning eyes toward Jin, anxiously awaiting the boy’s answer. 

Jin watched as both Saotome and Akane placed their gazes fully upon him. Ranma’s slightly narrowed and distrusting, Akane’s full of curious wonder. 

He frowned slightly, if he were going to get them to help with his little quest he supposed he had to level with them. Slowly he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to Ranma. 

Ranma frowned at the boy as he took it. “What’s this?” 

“Read it,” was Jin’s terse reply. 

Ranma unfolded it slowly and began to scourer its contents. His frown deepening as he read, his gray-blue eyes blazing with sudden fury.

Akane leaned closer so she could also get a look, her eyes widening as she recognized it as her challenge letter from the Amazons.   
When he’d finished reading, his anger was thoroughly raging, grasping the paper so tightly in both hands that it was a wonder it hadn’t ripped in half. 

Ryoga, who had snuck around to Ranma’s other side to get a look was also trying to rein in his anger. The mere thought that someone would deliberately try and do Akane harm sending waves of fury through him. 

Ranma turned his anger filled gaze upon Akane, doing his best to restrain himself from thrashing her fully. She stared back at him defiantly, knowing he was thinking of the promise she’d made him to stay away from Mount Terror. She wouldn’t apologize for coming after him. She knew if placed in the same situation she would do it again. 

“Akane…” he gritted, shaking the letter at her. “You should have known better! You promised me you would stay away!” 

She drew herself up, her gaze locking with his, facing his anger with studious calm. “I’d do it again Ranma,” she replied boldly, her eyes lighting with unruliness. 

Ranma let out a frustrated growl. “Dammit Akane, when you make me a promise I expect you to keep it no matter what!”

Akane felt her own anger begin to rise within her, as her eyes flashed with equal frustration. “It’s all your fault anyway Ranma!” She spat accusingly.

He blinked, his expression becoming one of outraged disbelief. “WHAT did you say!?!” Even as he said it he could feel a wave of guilt wash through him. 

She crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. “If you had just listened to me when I asked to shadow you, this never would have happened! But NO, you had to go it alone as usual!” 

Ranma’s felt his face flush red as his rage burned. How dare she blame him! He wasn’t the one who had broken his promise! He wasn’t the one who had asked her to come after him! 

“Akane…” he said through clenched teeth, his voice was low, full of warning. It was taking all he had not to seriously take her to task for defying him, not to mention the fact that she was now trying to turn everything around on him. 

“What Ranma?” she continued to taunt him. “You know I’m right! And how could you let yourself fall into Shampoo’s trap!?!” 

At her words Ranma was barely able to hold his temper in check. He felt the fury inside him, making his blood boil. He took a step toward her, clenching and unclenching his fists as he did so. 

“Akane,” his voice was strained in his effort to hold himself back, the fact that she would throw up his failure to sidestep Shampoo’s trap only stoking his fury. “You are this close to seriously pushing me past my limit. The fact of the matter remains. You PROMISED me!” 

Instead of retreating like he thought she would she surprised him by planting her feet and standing her ground. Defiance once again lit up her big brown eyes. 

“Are you telling me that if the roles had been reversed you wouldn’t have come after me Ranma? That a promise I made you make, would outweigh my safety?” She raised her eyebrows at him, almost daring him to try and contradict her. 

He gritted his teeth, not at all liking the fact that she was turning the tables on him. 

“Akane, this is not about what I would have done. Don’t turn this around on me.”

Akane gave a frustrated sigh. Why did he have to be so thickheaded! 

“I’m sorry I had to break my promise to you Ranma,” she told him, her eyes still full of fire. “But I would do it again. You mean more to me than any stupid promise! Whatever happens to you happens to me! Don’t you get that!?! If you don’t, then you are an even bigger baka than I thought!” 

Ranma felt his anger begin to die at her words. As much as he hated to admit it she had hit on a certain truth. He would have come after her if the roles had been reversed. He knew he wouldn’t have hesitated. He supposed he should be thankful for the fact that she loved him enough to risk her very life to save him. 

He gave a tired sigh, suddenly awash with the overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms. 

Akane let out a small “eep” as he gave in, and acted on these feelings, pulling her to him forcefully, his arms going around her in a tight embrace. 

“You make me crazy, you know that?” he whispered in her ear. 

She smiled at his words as she returned the hug, savoring the feel of him against her. 

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” she whispered in return, before finally pulling back, her eyes finding his, her small smile draining away the last of his anger as he found himself returning it wholeheartedly. 

Akane’s attention then turned back toward Jin as it suddenly occurred to her that she’d left the letter crumpled in a heap on the dojo floor.   
How had he gotten it…? Unless…

“How did you end up with my letter?” she asked, unable to hide the suspicion in her voice. 

Ranma grunted in agreement. “That’s a good question,” he said his eyes once again narrowing on the boy in front of him. “Care to explain?”   
Jin shrugged almost casually, much to Ranma’s annoyance. 

“After our encounter behind the school I did some checking and found you were in fact the same Ranma Saotome that had defied the Amazons and sent two of them here after you.” 

“Three actually,” Ranma stated smugly, for which he got an elbow in the ribs from Akane. 

“Yes,” Jin replied. “But the more important of the three being Shampoo and Cologne.” The bitterness that laced his tone when he uttered the latter’s name was not lost on either Ranma or Akane. 

“I knew they had come after you. To bring you back to China as Shampoo’s husband,” he continued. “What I didn’t know was the state of your actual relationship. If you actually valued them as friends, and ones you would consider placing yourself on the line for.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You see, I have a little score to settle with the Amazons and I didn’t know if you would try to interfere or not. When I saw the skill you possessed I couldn’t take that chance, so I watched you. I saw your obvious affection for Akane and figured if I had her you would have no choice but to do my bidding. So I went to the dojo…”

“YOU WHAT!” Ranma yelled, cutting him off, his anger once again in full force. He took a hard step forward, his muscles tensing as he prepared to do the other boy some serious harm. Akane sensing this, took a step in front of him, blocking any further momentum with her body. 

“Akane get out of my way!” Ranma yelled, his eyes never leaving Jin’s. He finally had an excuse to beat the tar out of the other boy and he definitely intended to take it. “I’m gonna teach this guy a lesson!” 

“Ranma stop!” Akane’s voice was firm, unyielding as she pressed herself against him, doing her best to restrain him, knowing it was only because he didn’t want to hurt her that she could do so. 

“Ranma,” she tried again when she felt the sudden shift in the air around him as his battle aura began to burn. “This isn’t helping!” 

At the sound of her plea Ranma forced himself to pull back. His battle aura slowly faded, even though his rage still burned. How dare he even think of harming Akane! 

“Listen,” she said, forcing Ranma to look at her. “I’m not thrilled with this revelation either, but let’s hear him out okay?” She threw her glance over her shoulder and gave Jin a hard stare. 

“Considering you saved my life I figure we owe you that much, but this had better be good.” 

Ranma cracked his knuckles, a smile devoid of all humor touching the corners of his lips. “Fine,” he agreed. “Start talkin’” 

Ryoga, not wanting to be left out, crossed his arms angrily. “Yeah.”

“I’ll be happy to defend my actions,” Jin offered. “But not here.” He glanced around briefly as if listening for something. “The Amazons might still be around. If nothing else they may come back here to make sure the waterfall did its job on Akane.” 

Both Ranma and Akane shuddered at his words. Ryoga simply stood dumbfounded. 

“Let’s go back to my camp,” he reasoned. “We have to retrieve Akane’s clothing anyway, and I’ll be able to explain everything there.” 

Akane’s clothing…? The words echoed though Ranma’s brain as he finally noticed what she was wearing. Before he could open his mouth to fire off the first of his angry filled inquiries, Akane tossed him one of her brightest smiles. The protest died instantly, but the jealous anger remained. 

Akane breathed a sigh of relief. One disaster sidestepped for the moment. 

“Lead on,” she told Jin, motioning with her hand. “We’ll follow.” 

Jin nodded gratefully, realizing too late the error of his words. He turned swiftly and led them back through the thick tangle of forest.

Ryoga quickly followed, looking back for a moment as he watched Akane lightly tugging on Ranma’s hand, urging him forward. 

“Come on Ranma,” she implored him, “for me.” 

He came with some reluctance, still uncertain he wanted this Jin character anywhere near his girl. He did however make a mental note to get a full explanation from her later, on how she had come to be wearing his clothes. 

All four of them walked for some time in silence, each contemplating the events which had led to them being together. Before long they came upon the steep drop that led to Jin’s camp. He turned around to face them then. 

“I’ll have to bring everyone down from here,” he announced. “It would take too long to walk all the way down the mountain.

Both Ranma and Ryoga looked at him, somewhat horrified at this prospect, neither one of them wanting to appear weak by having to be carried down the mountain, especially by another guy! Ranma also wasn’t thrilled with the idea of Jin having to carry Akane down. He felt his jealousy simmer at the mere thought of the other boy touching her. 

Akane, seeing the boys’ reluctance, tried a different approach. 

“Oh come on now,” she teased, working on their egos. “You guys aren’t afraid are you?” 

“NO WAY!” Ranma protested instantly. 

“WHO’S AFRAID!?!” Ryoga added simultaneously. 

Akane bit her lip to keep the smile from surfacing. “Good, then there’s no problem,” she stated simply. “Ryoga, why don’t you go first?”   
Ranma saw the lost boy’s instant discomfort at the prospect and couldn’t help the taunt that formed on his lips. 

“Yeah P-chan, why dontcha?” 

Ryoga gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing daggers in Ranma’s direction. “Don’t call me that!” 

Akane sighed, why couldn’t they just get along? “Ignore him Ryoga,” Akane said, giving Ranma an elbow to the ribs. “It’s just a short ride to the bottom.” 

Ranma grunted under the blow, his eyes narrowing in an angry glare as he saw Ryoga give him a smug smile. He resisted the urge to go over and forcefully wipe it from his face. His emotions were running high, being put though a vast gamut that left him feeling completely and utterly on edge, and right now he wanted nothing more than to take it out on somebody.

“Sure thing Akane,” Ryoga said, with a nervous laugh, as he proceeded to allow Jin to lift him and take him to the valley floor below.

Ranma watched them go over the edge, relieved for the moment that both boys were out of his sight. 

He then turned his attention to Akane, unable to help feel his earlier frustration at her beginning to return. She noticed this by the look in his eyes and simply stared back at him, waiting for him to pick up their earlier argument, knowing how seriously he held to his promises, both made and given, and realizing he still wasn’t fully over the fact that she had broken hers to come after him. 

“Let’s get one thing straight tomboy,” he said, a firmness entering his tone. “Even though I may agree to your point, I’m still not happy that you broke your promise and came after me. What do you suppose we do about that?” 

She decided to take a different tact. Giving him a mischievous smile, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. “What do you suggest?” She said, leaning close, whispering the words in his ear.

He leaned back, his eyes wide, blinking. “I’m serious Akane.” 

“I know,” she said still smiling, her eyes sparkling impishly. 

“Akane…” he warned. “You deliberately defied me, and it could have cost you your life.” Despite his determination to the contrary Ranma found himself succumbing to her infectious smile. He could never stay mad at her when she smiled at him, a fact she probably knew full well. 

“Uh huh,” she replied, inching her head closer to his. He felt the warmth of her breath on his face, his heartbeat slowly and steadily beginning to speed up despite his best efforts to resist her. 

“I won’t stand for it,” he told her, but the conviction in his voice was waning, slowly being replaced by his overwhelming desire for her, as he felt her lips brush lightly against his own. “I mean it Akane.”

“Yes Ranma,” she breathed against his mouth, her eyes now hooded with her desire as she stared longingly up at him. Ranma felt the last of his resistance leave him as he completely forgot to be angry with her. 

The kiss when it came was intoxicatingly sweet, as their lips searched hungrily, devouring each other in an overwhelming tide of emotion. 

When they finally pulled back Akane was once again smiling at him, as they both continued to try and catch their breath. 

“Very tricky Akane,” he scolded playfully, unable to help the smile that began to turn up the corners of his full lips. 

She sighed happily. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” 

He continued to smile down at her. “For now,” he said. “There is still the matter of how you came to be wearing this.” He gave a small tug on Jin’s tunic, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. 

She blushed looking sheepish. “Er…” 

He frowned at her obvious embarrassment. “I’m not going to like it am I?” 

She was saved from having to answer as Jin once again flew into sight, hovering for a few moments before settling softly on the ground.   
He walked over to them, something clasped tightly in his hand. As he drew closer Akane saw that it was a bright red thermos. She stared at it, confusion lighting in her dark eyes as he extended it out to her. 

“Ryoga said to give you this,” Jin explained, looking just as confused as Akane. “He filled it with cold water from the nearby stream. He said to use it on Saotome if he put up a fight. He told me you would know what it meant.” 

Akane smiled at this and nodded, accepting the outstretched thermos as she began to turn toward Ranma.

“Don’t even think about it Akane,” Ranma warned, taking a step back. 

“But Ranma,” she insisted. “You won’t feel so silly about the ride down if you’re a girl right?” She shook the thermos, her smile widening as she took another step forward. 

“I mean it Akane.” 

“So then you’ll go willingly?” she inquired with raised eyebrows. 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Well, just what are you saying then?” 

Ranma crossed his arms in front of him defiantly. “I’m not saying anything!” 

“Look Ranma,” she admonished him. “We don’t have all day here. Are you going to go willingly as a guy or do I resort to drastic measures?” 

Jin simply stared, watching the exchange with the utmost fascination. What did she mean when she asked if he would go willingly as a guy? 

Ranma gave her a rebellious stare. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

He watched as her smile began to narrow, a sly look crossing her beautiful face. “Oh wouldn’t I?” She began to remove the cap slowly, her eyes never leaving his. 

“Akane…” his eyes gleamed. “You will regret it later.” He stated, with a knowing smile. “I promise you.” 

She felt her heart speed up at the impure thoughts his look was giving her, as images suddenly conjured themselves up in her mind of how he would obtain such a retribution. 

She returned his look with one of her own. “Oh, I doubt that,” she drawled. “In fact…” 

He was able to dodge her first attack, but lost his footing when he tripped over some loose branches in the dim light and landed on his backside with a hard thud. She stood over him, a triumphant look on her face, as she poured the cold water over him activating his curse instantly. 

Jin took in the change with the utmost interest. 

Jusenkyo. 

It explained why the cry of anguish he’d heard had been distinctly female. 

Akane crouched down next to the now wet and slightly irritated redhead, a playful smile twinkling in her eyes as she leaned down and whispered, “later…” in the other girl’s ear. 

Ranma-chan met her gaze with a sly smile of her own. “That, you can count on Akane.”


	23. Jin's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin tells his story.

Ranma-chan sat close to the now blazing fire and watched Jin’s slow descent, feeling the now familiar burn of jealousy wash over her as the boy held Akane close, cradling her tightly in his arms. She tore her gaze away, doing her best to keep her anger at a low simmer. It wouldn’t do, she realized, to go flying off the handle again. Still, it didn’t mean she wouldn’t take the first opportunity that presented itself to get Akane as far away from the Chinese boy as possible. 

Instead she planted her gaze on Ryoga’s tea kettle that sat before her, as she waited impatiently for the water now simmering to get hot. Thankfully, due to his own curse, Ryoga kept plenty of supplies for just such an emergency conveniently in his pack. 

It began to whistle just as Akane and Jin made their approach. Ryoga removed it from the small portable burner and handed it to Ranma-chan. She accepted it gratefully, her eagerness to return to her natural form almost overwhelming, as she waited for it to cool enough to douse herself with. 

She felt Akane settle in beside her, and slid her gaze toward the other girl, watching as a small knowing smile lit her beautiful face, feeling the silent understanding that passed between them, as she felt the corners of her own mouth tug upward slightly in response. Ranma-chan knew Akane could sense what she was feeling, that she was doing her best to disarm the raging turmoil of emotions she was weathering---and damn, if it wasn’t working. 

She felt her heart swell with the look Akane was giving her, the silent reassurance of her feelings radiating soundly in her iinasuke’s eyes, so strong she felt it coming off her in waves, leaving no room for any doubt. 

Ryoga and Jin simply watched the exchange---Jin with fascination at just how deep their relationship actually did go, and Ryoga with a sad sort of defeat shining in his soft brown eyes. 

After a few more moments Ranma-chan turned her attention back to the kettle. The water was still a bit hot, but no longer boiling. She took a deep breath, braced herself and dumped the contents over her scarlet mane. 

Jin couldn’t help but marvel at the change. Of course he was familiar with Jusenkyo curses... the training ground was legendary in his village, mainly because it was rumored that one of their high priests had been involved with the magic that surrounded the springs. 

Ranma shook himself off, dousing Akane slightly as he did so, to which she gave a squeal of protest. He merely grinned at her, and considering she’d been the reason he’d needed the hot water to begin with she simply sighed and grinned back. 

Ranma then turned his gaze upward to stare at Jin, noting the expression of fascination etched on the other boy’s face. He gave a tired sigh. 

“Well,” he said, his voice tinged with just the slightest bit of irritation. “Now you know my secret.” He frowned slightly, suspicion still swimming in his gray-blue eyes. “Hows about telling us yours?” 

Jin lowered himself slowly, his gaze never leaving Ranma’s. He gave a curt nod. “Very well,” he agreed.

“Good,” Ranma returned stiffly. “Why don’t you start by tellin’ us how you plan to defend kidnapping an innocent girl and using her as leverage to make me help you with your little revenge.” 

“I’d like to hear that one myself,” Ryoga put in, his eyes narrowing on the other boy before him. “And it had better be good.” 

Akane merely stared at Jin, her dark eyes a swirling mass of confusion. She wanted to be able to trust him. To trust that when he had saved her it had been out of the basic caring for another human being, of not wanting to see an innocent get hurt. She didn’t want to think that he had had ulterior motives. She truly hoped his explanation would eradicate any doubt in her mind. 

“I think that in order for you to understand I must first bring you back to the beginning of all this.”

All three watched him close his eyes for a moment, as if trying to get control on some deep inner pain. They could see him struggle with it, as if the memory had a way of haunting him no matter how hard he tried to keep it at bay. 

After a few more moments he let out a long sigh and began. 

“Let me start by saying my tribe and the Amazons have a history of being long standing rivals. It stretches back as far as I can remember. As I understand it, it all started when the leader of our tribe, Tai-Wu, fell in love with a woman named Zan-Tao. This did not go over well with the other members of our clan, as she had a reputation for being manipulative and power hungry. They tried to warn Tai-Wu of this fact, but all their concerns and protests fell on deaf ears. He was in love, and couldn’t see her for what she really was---that she was merely using him to help gain position. Soon they were wed. It wasn’t long after that she began showing her true colors.” 

Jin paused, surveying his audience. He could see from their wide-eyed expressions that he had their rapt attention. He smiled slightly at this before taking a deep breath and continuing. 

“She quickly imposed harsh punishments for even the smallest infraction, forcing the other tribe members to cater to her every whim. She even set up nightly “grudge” matches that pitted tribe members against each other merely for the sake of her entertainment. Some of them were even to the death.” 

Jin watched as their expressions changed from wide-eyed wonder to downright disgust at his words. He nodded solemnly in response. He’d worn that same expression the first time he’d heard the story from his grandfather. 

“She started delving into the magic of our tribe,” he continued, “Conning her husband into teaching her all that he knew. She wanted to learn as much as she could, her goal being to use it for her own dark purposes.” 

“Man, this chick sounds like a real winner,” Ranma commented, with disgust. “Sounds like some other old ghoul I know.”

Jin’s eyes narrowed at the reference to Cologne. Those were his sentiments exactly. 

“Yes,” he agreed, readily nodding his head. “She and Cologne share many of the same qualities. Power and domination, those were Zan-Tao’s ultimate goals. She wanted everyone and everything under her control, and used fear and intimidation to achieve this.” 

“Sounds awful,” Akane commented, unconsciously sliding a bit closer to Ranma. 

“It was,” Jin returned sadly, then, seeing her obvious discomfort, offered her a soft smile. 

The gesture was not lost on Ranma. He felt his jealousy flair instantly, but held his tongue. Instead he wrapped an arm protectively around Akane’s shoulders and pulled her close. 

Jin noticed the boy’s possessive gesture instantly, the look in his eyes screaming a warning of “hands off pal” as blatant as if he’d said the words out loud. Jin realized that in Akane, Ranma had found the missing piece of himself---a piece that had formed to make him whole, and that in no uncertain terms did he ever intend on losing that piece again. 

Jin could appreciate this fully, having been in a similar circumstance himself. He had no delusions about the situation. Akane was obviously head over heels in love with Ranma. It didn’t take a genius to see it… though he couldn’t help but feel a bit sentimental toward the girl considering how much she mirrored that of his own love. Still, he would never act upon these feelings. For one, because she would never reciprocate them… but more importantly he wouldn’t because he knew firsthand how Saotome felt about her. It was the same way he’d felt toward Mei-Lin. 

Looking at Akane now he could almost see her reflected in the Tendo girl’s eyes. She had the same distinct way of disarming any man she met with her mere smile, her genuine caring nature shinning through brightly enough to blind, as her spirit lit up any room she entered. 

He was beginning to find that the similarities didn’t hurt as much as they should have, but instead filled him with a soft affection, and just a hint of wistful nostalgia. Akane wasn’t Mei-Lin, but in her Jin found the girl he had loved transpired, as if she had somehow been sent in the form of this girl to bring him comfort. And he found that she did, much to his dismay and surprisingly to his joy. 

He thought he had buried all that when he’d buried Mei-Lin. Just knowing he was still capable of those feelings filled him with more hope than he’d ever thought possible. And he owed it all to Akane Tendo, even if she didn’t know it. That alone was worth wanting to call her his friend, if she so allowed him to. And Saotome, he realized, would just have to deal with that.

“So what happened?” Akane’s voice broke the long silence, unable to stand it anymore. She could sense the underlying tension between Jin and her fiancée and wanted nothing more than to thwart it. She had enough to worry about without having to deal with trying to keep the two of them from killing each other. 

Jin sensed what she was trying to do, and picking up the cue, plowed forward, once again taking up the story where he had left off. 

“The more she learned of our magic the more she wanted for herself,” he explained. “Being keepers of this magic comes with much responsibility, as with any power. Unfortunately in Zan-Tao’s case there was no sense of this, no sense of right and wrong, and no conscience when the effects of such magic had tragic consequences. To her it was acceptable loss, anything to help her attain the power she so hungrily sought.” 

Akane shuddered in Ranma’s arms at the mere thought. It was too reminiscent of Jusendo. Saffron’s position as leader of his people, turning around and wielding all that power against Ranma uncaring of the consequence, using it to destroy, as if killing him would be of no concern, never once thinking about the lives he would destroy in the process. 

Ranma felt Akane’s reaction, knowing instantly where her mind had gone, for his had gone there as well, the image of Saffron wielding the Kinjikan, his intent only on destroying his opponent a stark imprint etched into his memory forever. He instantly tightened the arm he had around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She glanced at him briefly, giving him a small knowing smile of thanks, before turning her attention back to Jin. 

“One night she took it too far. She had tried to get her hands on the chū shēng one of our most sacred and valued treasures. A treasure so great it has the power to give renewed life. Its name translated literally means to be born. With it she planned to create her own personal army, hell bent on destruction and world domination.” 

There was a loud gasp from a chorus of three as he said this last, all eyes riveted upon him, mouths agape in disbelief. 

“You’re serious?” asked a bewildered Ryoga, not wanting to believe his own ears. “Something like that really exists?” 

“Very serious,” Jin returned. “And yes, it does indeed exist. It’s been carefully sealed away and has been watched over by my clan for generations.” 

“What is it exactly?” Ranma asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Jin smiled wryly at the martial artist’s obvious interest. “It’s an amulet,” he answered, his eyes taking on a far away look. “It was forged by one of the founding members of our clan as a gift for his wife, to bring her many healthy and hearty children. It was never intended for the use Zan-Tao had in mind, but under the right circumstances, and used with the right spell…” 

“Disaster…” Akane whispered under her breath. 

Jin slid his gaze in her direction at her comment. “Exactly,” he replied, his eyes locking with hers, his gaze appreciative of her observation. 

Ranma noticed this and instantly spoke, trying to divert the other boy’s attention away from his fiancée. 

“This is all very fascinating,” he said somewhat sarcastically. “But what does it have do with your vendetta against the Amazons? How do they fit into all this?” 

Jin frowned, turning his attention back to Ranma. “I was just getting to that,” he replied somewhat miffed. Ranma merely gazed back at him, his eyes a penetrating stare of impatience. 

Akane threw a glance at her iinazuke, noting the distrust still swimming in his blue-gray eyes, and sighed inwardly. She knew he’d had quite a few shocks to the system in the last hour, and therefore held her tongue at the obvious jealous irritation he was radiating in Jin’s direction. She knew he was feeling threatened, that his inability to save her was weighing heavily upon him, even though he would never admit it. She knew she had to do something to reassure him. To let him know nothing in this world could ever replace him in her heart. It would have to wait however, as she turned her attention back to Jin as be he began to speak once again.

“Zan-Tao trying to steal the chū shēng amulet was the final straw. The other members would not stand for it and had her outcast, even her husband Tai-Wu had to agree in the end that she had become a danger to all those around her.”

“Lemme guess,” Ranma piped up. “She ended up takin’ refuge with the Amazons?” 

Jin gave a curt nod in response. “Yes.” 

“Figures,” Ranma returned sarcastically. 

“So what happened then?” Ryoga inquired curiously. “Was she the reason for the long standing feud between your clan and the Amazons?” 

“Indeed,” Jin replied, casting his gaze toward Ryoga. “She was.”

“So,” Ranma said, his impatience growing by the moment. “Are you gonna tell us what happened or what?” 

“Ranma…” Akane’s voice was edged with warning. She gave her fiancée a stern look, to which he frowned, but said nothing. 

“She joined up with the Amazons, saw how they lived and trained, observed how they kept the men in their clan subservient, and knew she could use them to once again get her hands on the chū shēng, and at the same time, get her revenge against the Taka Kai.” 

Akane shook her head at this. “But how?” 

Jin grimaced at the question, as his mind drifted back to the story his grandfather had told him. How an innocent had died that night, and the world as they had known it was changed forever. 

“She killed an innocent,” he replied, disgust lacing his tone. “A young Amazon child, and pinned the murder on the Taka Kai.” 

Beside him Ranma heard Akane gasp in horror and instantly gave her a reassuring squeeze, doing his best to soothe her. 

“That’s horrible,” she said in a harsh whisper. 

“Yes,” Jin replied somewhat sadly. “After that it was easy for her to manipulate them into a frenzied retaliation against our clan. We had no warning. Before we could even get our bearings it was all out war. We sustained many casualties. Finally Tai-Wu and some of the upper members were able to pool their magic and drive the Amazons out, but not before they stole a lot of our magical artifacts.” 

“What kind of artifacts?” Ranma asked, his eyes narrowing with utmost interest. 

Jin heard the curiosity in his tone and wondered at it. Had Saotome in fact come across some of these artifacts while dealing with Cologne? And if so which ones exactly? It was Jin’s turn to look interested, as he decided there was only one way to find out. 

“Some of the items that were stolen included a bracelet that held three pills of love, a stopwatch that allows one to freeze time, a pendant known as the contrary jewel, a crown that gives its wearer the power of invisibility, a magical antidote called the phoenix pill…”

“Kami-sama…” Jin was cut off from any further recount by Akane’s harsh whisper, her tone full of unbridled astonishment. 

“I take it you’ve come across one of these items?” 

Ranma gave a short laugh without humor. “Try three of em’’” 

“Three?” It was Jin’s turn to be astonished. “You do lead quite the interesting lives don’t you?” 

Ryoga snorted. “You don’t know the half of it,” he said. “Ranma here seems to be a regular magnet for trouble.” 

“Is that so?” Jin inquired, raising an inquisitive eyebrow in the martial artist’s direction. 

Ryoga smiled smugly. “Yeah, this one time…” 

“Can we forget about my exploits and get on with this already?” he interrupted, letting out a frustrated growl. 

“Jeez,” Ryoga commented. “A little testy aren’t we Saotome?” 

Ranma ignored the lost boy’s taunt, refusing to be baited further. Instead he focused his next statement directly at Jin.

“I still don’t see what this had to do with you plannin’ to take Akane against her will,” he argued. “You still haven’t explained that.” 

Jin let out a tired sigh. “Like I said before, I wasn’t sure what your relationship with the Amazons was. I couldn’t afford to have you interfere. When I found the note at the dojo I knew you were no longer an obstacle, therefore I no longer needed Akane to force you into submission. But I couldn’t very well let them leave Japan with you. I figured you’d be so grateful for my assistance and for the chance to escape that you would help me willingly.”

“Help you willingly do what exactly?” Ranma asked, his eyes narrowing at the question, the wariness lighting in his gray-blue pools. 

“Make them pay…” 

The venom with which the words were spoken sent a chill down Ranma’s spine. They were the same words, spoken in the same tone, that had begun to echo off the black recesses of his mind when he’d seen his beautiful Akane lying frozen and terrified in that waterfall, her eyes desperate for him to help her. He had silently cursed both Cologne and Shampoo then. With the steadfast and fury laced intention of paying them back a hundredfold. Hearing his exact thoughts echoed through Jin’s words, the malice with which he’d forced them out, Ranma knew it could mean only one thing.

His eyes softened on the other boy, and he felt a sudden compassion flow through him at what he was now sure was a common bond connecting them. 

“How did they kill your girl?” 

At the sound of his question there was utter silence. All three then turned to stare at Ranma whose gaze remained steadfast on the Chinese boy before him, Akane and Ryoga with horrified wonder and Jin in wide-eyed astonishment. 

“H-how… did you k-know…?” 

Ranma felt his heart got out to the other boy, as he watched the same endless expression of deep seeded pain he had worn only a short time ago cross the boy’s features, knowing to an extent what he was going through---how that all consuming agony had felt when he though he’d lost Akane.

Unconsciously he pulled her even closer, with the sudden overwhelming urge to feel her warmth against him, to reassure himself that she was in fact still alive. 

“I knew because it was what I wanted even before I thought I’d lost Akane,” he explained. “To make them pay.” 

Akane gave a short gasp from beside him. “You did?” 

He turned his gaze to his iinazuke, pulling her forward slightly so he could kiss the top of her head. “Yes,” he replied softly. “I knew I had to push those feelings aside, to concentrate on getting you outta that waterfall, but yes, I definitely had it in mind to do the Amazons some major damage after what they did to you.” 

Ranma threw another glance at Jin as he said this last, and watched as the Chinese boy’s eyes began to harden once more. 

“And do you still feel that way?” he asked, a sharp edge rising in his tone. 

Ranma’s eyes darkened, his jaw clenching tightly as he thought about what he planned to do to the people who had tried to kill his girl, and who he knew would try to again given the chance. He had killed for her once, and though he wouldn’t relish the feeling, he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to do so for her again. 

“Yes,” he replied firmly. “I do.” 

“Ranma...” Akane’s voice was barely a whisper, her tone a mixture of sadness and awe, compounded by her overwhelming love for him. 

Ranma knew instantly what she was thinking: That she didn’t want him risking his life for her again, that even though she appreciated the gesture, she didn’t want him to have to put himself in the position of having to take someone else’s life to save hers. It touched him to know she cared so much about how this might affect him. That she would willingly forgo her own life for his. What she didn’t quite understand however, was that she in fact was his life, and she always would be. 

“It’s not even a question Akane,” the told her firmly. “They will pay for this.” 

“You can count me in on that too,” Ryoga said, clenching his hands and gritting his teeth as he did so. “There’s no way I’m letting them get away with trying to kill Akane.” 

Akane smiled faintly at the lost boy. It was nice to know she had so many people that cared about her. “Thanks Ryoga.” 

She watched as he blushed slightly and gave her a sheepish nod. “Sh-sure.” 

Ranma merely watched the exchange, saying nothing, but giving Ryoga a look that said even though Akane might be fooled into thinking the gesture had been based on friendship he knew the truth. That look also said they would be having a serious talk in the very near future. Ryoga merely glared back in response. 

“Jin, is what Ranma said true?” 

Both boys were snapped out of their silent war by Akane’s question. 

Her voice had been small, the inflection in her tone obviously paining for this boy she barely knew. She understood how devastated she would have been had she lost Ranma, and knew firsthand how ruthless the Amazons could truly be. 

“Did they really kill the girl you loved?” 

All eyes turned to the Chinese boy then, each waiting anxiously, if not sympathetically, for him to answer. 

Jin felt the pain of the long restrained emotions bubbling up to the surface and did his best to contain them. He barely allowed himself to think about Mei-Lin. It was still too fresh, too painful, to dwell on her image for too long. His vibrant, young, and beautiful girl reduced to mere memory in a matter of minutes. 

He felt his anger begin to stir at the thought, as a myriad of emotions erupted across his features all at once. It hadn’t been fair. They’d had their whole lives in front of them and then that stupid Amazon witch had taken it upon herself to end it all. 

“Yes,” he croaked, choking on the emotions dwelling inside of him. “It’s true.” 

“Oh Jin,” Akane whispered, reaching out a hand to console him. “I’m so sorry.” 

When he though he’d gotten himself under some semblance of control he nodded. “Thank you Akane,” he replied as he steeled his resolve, pushing the rest of his emotions away for the moment. 

“If you’d rather not talk about it we understand,” she continued, her eyes searching his for any signs that this was the case. She watched as he abruptly shook his head, before taking a deep breath and beginning.

“Her name was Mei-Lin. She was a beautiful, bright, fierce, and loving young girl who could light up any room she entered. She had a zest for living that matched no other, and was passionate about everything she did, living each moment as if it might be her last.” Jin closed his eyes then, as if picturing something. “She also had a killer smile that would bring men to their knees.” 

Ryoga and Ranma exchanged a glance over this last statement in silent understanding. Both had been subjected to this kind of phenomena whenever Akane had flashed a smile their way. 

Jin reopened his eyes then, staring at each of them intently before delivering his next statement. 

“She was also an Amazon.” 

A trio of gasps erupted into the silence of the still night. 

“An Amazon,” Ranma commented finally breaking the stunned silence. “But with your two clans at war wouldn’t that mean…” 

“That we would have been forbidden to see each other, yes,” Jin supplied for him. 

Akane pulled her hand back, staring at him with a mixture of compassion and confusion. “Then how… how did you even meet?” 

Jin gave a wistful smile as the memory of their first encounter came to his mind. She’d been sitting alone under the shade of a large tree, stewing about something. She’d almost taken off his head when he’d inadvertently stumbled upon her solitude. 

“She’d apparently had enough of Shampoo’s constant sniping and had retreated into the wood for some peace and quiet,” he explained. “I had just managed to give myself wings when that spell to boost my ki had gone awry, and was looking for a quiet place to do my own brooding. We ran into each other and after her initial anger at being intruded upon we hit it off wonderfully.” 

“Shampoo’s constant sniping?” said a chorus of three. 

Jin gave a small chuckle at this. “Yes, according to Mei-Lin her family and Shampoo’s were out of sorts with each other. It had to do with a feud started way back when Cologne and Mei-Lin’s great-grandmother, Sun-Tai were in love with the same man.” 

Ranma snorted. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” he huffed. “Just look at how she chased me all the way to Japan to drag me back as Shampoo’s husband. Once they latch onto you they’re like freaking pitbulls they don’t ever let up. Lemme guess, the guy picked Sun-Tai right?” 

“He did indeed,” Jin replied, giving a slight nod as he did so. “Cologne was furious of course, but she couldn’t really do anything about it. She had to simply sit back and watch them together, having to satisfy herself with mere taunts and harassment, but she did hold fast to the notion that one day an opportunity would present itself, and she would be able to exact a revenge for all the pain they had caused her.”

“Mei-Lin…” Akane whispered, her voice filled with horrified wonder. 

Jin felt his heart give a painful squeeze, his eyes beginning to mist over at the memory of that awful night. 

“Yes,” he replied, sighing deeply. “The opportunity presented itself when Cologne found out about our relationship.” 

“You mean after all those years she was still angry?” Ryoga asked flabbergasted. “Geez, those Amazons really know how to hold a grudge.” 

Ranma raised his eyebrows at this, and threw Ryoga a glance as if to say look who’s talking. The lost boy merely glared back at him in response. 

“It’s a matter of pride with them,” Jin explained throwing a nod in Ranma’s direction as if to prove his point. “Look at how long Cologne has been after Saotome. What’s it been already? Two years?” 

Ranma grimaced, nodding. “Pretty close to that, yeah.” 

“And when she found out she had lost, the first thing she did was try and kill Akane,” Jin stated, anger creeping into his voice. “They simply won’t admit defeat.”

Ranma felt his anger flare at the thought. When he was done with them they would damn well be admitting defeat. 

“It was on one of her trips back to China, to report to the counsel of elders about Shampoo’s progress in subduing Ranma, that she found out,” Jin told them. “One of her spies had kept tabs on Mei-Lin and reported the news to Cologne as soon as she arrived. I can imagine how thrilled she must have been when she found the perfect opportunity to get even had finally presented itself.” 

This last was said with such venom that all three could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Once again, Ranma felt a common bond rise between them. He could totally relate to that anger. He couldn’t even imagine what he would have done had Cologne succeeded in killing Akane. Even now he wanted to do her some serious damage. It was all he could do to keep from hunting her down at this very moment and unleashing his fury upon her. 

“We had agreed to meet in the secluded Cliffside between our two villages, under the same tree where we’d first encountered each other. We’d been meeting there secretly for the last several months, careful not to let either of our clans know where we were going. I can honestly say being with her was the happiest I’d ever been in my life. It was as if I had finally found that missing piece of myself, the one that would make me whole. I’d honestly never felt more alive than when I was with her.”

At his confession Ranma and Akane exchanged a knowing glance. They understood fully Jin’s description, for they too had felt that overwhelming sense of completion when they were with each other, as if they were suddenly more alive then they had ever been apart. 

Akane smiled faintly at Ranma then, a knowing smile that told him just how much she loved him. He felt his heart flutter at the sight, returning it wholeheartedly with one of his own. 

“We were so caught up in each other that we didn’t even hear them as they approached. They caught us completely off guard. We didn’t even have time to act before they were upon us,” he said, his voice paining slightly with the memory. “Cologne and four others from their tribe, all with evil smiles painted across their faces, smiles that promised a world full of pain.”

Jin choked back a sob as the memories started crashing through him, images that rose stark and left streaks of pain throughout his withered mind. 

“To get the other elders to agree to the execution she pointed out that the only reason Mei-Lin could possibly be meeting with me was to sell information on the Amazon clan. In other words she accused her of treason, a crime in Amazon law that is punishable by death. The simple fact that she was with me, a hated member of the Taka Kai and their worst enemy, was enough to make them believe her. One of them held me at bay by holding a knife to Mei-Lin’s throat while two others made sure I wouldn’t make trouble by holding me firmly in their restraint. They then forced me to watch as Cologne ordered Mei-Lin to be beaten for her so-called crimes. Sometimes, when I can’t sleep at night, I can still hear her cries echoing through my head.” 

Jin paused, taking in a deep shuddering breath. All eyes were upon him then, each filled with their own unique expression. Akane’s gaze was one of great sorrow and compassion. Ranma’s echoed with horrified anger. While Ryoga stared back, a mixture of shock and fury blazing in his deep brown eyes. Jin looked at each of them, seeing a silent sort of support radiating his way and couldn’t help but feel humbled by it. 

“When they were done beating her they made her watch as they went to work on me,” he said, forcing himself to continue. “I heard her begging for my life, the pain in her voice tearing into me with the sharpness of a hundred knives.” He closed his eyes then, his voice dropping an octave as if the next part were too painful to say. 

“Cologne asked Mei-Lin if she’d willingly give her life for mine. She didn’t hesitate. She glared at the elder Amazon, her face swollen, covered in blood, and stated defiantly that she would gladly do so. That the love she had for me was greater than anything Cologne would ever know. That her great-grandfather had known what he was doing when he’d chosen her great-grandmother over the likes of someone as evil as her. It was the final straw, the final indignity, with one stroke of the knife Cologne granted her wish. I… I watched Mei-Lin as she slumped forward onto the ground, the lifeblood slowly draining out of her and could do nothing to stop it… to… to save her…” 

His voice dropped to a mere whisper as the helplessness of the memory overtook him. He closed his eyes against the pain, willing the images away. 

When he’d regained some semblance of control he opened his eyes once more, staring intently at Ranma. 

“When I heard you scream, all that anguish, all that pain, it was like being there all over again. It was as if I could feel my own pain echoed in that cry. I knew exactly from where it stemmed. I knew, because I’d made the same sound as Mei-Lin lay dying. I looked toward that sound and saw Akane falling. I knew I could not let what had happened to me happen to anyone else, especially at the hands of an Amazon. So you see Saotome, it was your love for her, the anguish you felt at losing her that brought her fate to my attention. If I hadn’t heard that scream…” 

At Jin’s words Ranma heard Akane’s breath catch from beside him. He gave her a reassuring squeeze even as he felt his own heart begin to jackhammer in his chest. He knew the boy was trying to ease his conscience about not being able to save Akane himself and was grateful for it. Suddenly he felt a bit ashamed of his earlier behavior. 

“When it was done they began dragging me toward the edge of the cliff. I tried to fight them, to get back to Mei-Lin, but it was to no avail. They simply tossed me over the side as if they were taking out the garbage.” He grimaced and his eyes narrowed at this last before shifting into a cruel smile. “Of course they didn’t know about my wings…” 

“My God…” Akane choked, as a single tear escaped down her cheek. Ranma saw this and leaned close, putting his head against hers in an attempt to comfort her. 

“As soon as they were gone I used them to make my way back to Mei-Lin. She was barely alive when I got there. I took her into my arms, preparing to get her to some help, but she stopped me.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“I think I knew it was already too late. I know she did. Instead I simply held her, rocking her as her life slowly slipped away. She smiled at me then, a small soft smile that still made my heart thump inside my chest. Slowly, and with obvious effort she reached up to wipe away my tears, her touch soft, loving, as she stared up at me, sorrow in her beautiful eyes.” 

“Jin…” Akane’s voice was a whispered rush, full of understanding and compassion. She had known exactly how Mei-Lin had felt. The memory of Jusendo came crashing down upon her. Ranma cradling her in his arms, desperately calling for her to come back to him. The helpless feeling of wanting to respond and yet not being able to. Then the more recent memory came to her, of staring up at Ranma-chan from that waterfall, their hands desperately trying to hold on to one another, knowing it was futile, that she would fall. The finality of it all, that heart wrenching moment when it all became clear. The desperate pain of knowing how hard it would be for the one left behind, and wishing somehow she could make it easier even though she was the one dying. 

“It was hard for her to speak,” he went on, his voice lost and far away. “She motioned me to lean in close and when I did she whispered that she had no regrets and that she loved me. She kissed me softly, smiled and told me she’d wait for me under our tree, and then she was gone. My smart, sweet, vibrant, beautiful girl was gone…”

Akane and Ranma both felt their hearts pain at his words, knowing firsthand that feeling of deep seeded loss. Ryoga simply stared back at the boy, pity echoing in the depths of his brown eyes. 

“Did your tribe ever find out what they did to her?” Ranma asked. 

Jin shook his head abruptly. “No,” he said bitterly. “Our love was forbidden. I could tell no one. I blamed bandits for the beating, and swore to get revenge on my own.” 

They watched as Jin’s expression went from one of deep sadness to one of pure hatred. 

He pounded the ground with an angry fist. “Do you see now why I must make her pay!” he seethed, his words fueled by his fresh pain, furiously wiping the dampness from his eyes. “She can’t get away with this! I won’t let her!”

“No,” Ranma said, his mind going to recent events, his tone low, conviction radiating in his voice. “They can’t and they won’t.” 

Jin met the other boy’s eyes, a silent understanding passing between them that was almost tangible. They held the gaze for a few moments more before Ranma spoke once again. 

“I take it that you have some sort of plan,” he ventured. 

Jin nodded in affirmation. “Yes.” 

“Okay,” Ranma returned. “Let’s hear it.” 

“Do you remember when I said that Tai-Wu and some of the upper members were able to pool their magic and drive the Amazons out?” 

All three nodded in unison. 

“Well,” he continued. “One of the main reasons they accomplished this was because they were able to send Zan-Tao to the netherworld using this…” 

Carefully Jin reached into the deep pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small but deadly looking dagger, its blade gleaming in the orange glow cast by the firelight. The handle was peculiar in that it was made of what seemed to be some sort of crystal or glass. You could see straight through it to the inside, and what lay there looked to be a small clear vial embedded right in the center. 

“A dagger?” Ranma asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Not just any dagger,” Jin told him. “The Shaolin.” 

It was Akane’s turn to look confused. “The Shaolin?” 

“How can a dagger send someone to the netherworld?” Ryoga asked in disbelief. 

“Simple,” Jin returned, a soft smile lighting in his sea green eyes. “This one is magic.”

Ranma stared at the boy curiously. “So how does it work?” 

“It works,” Jin answered, “by using the blood of its victim as a key to opening Diyu.” 

His brow furrowed once again. “Diyu?” 

“In Chinese culture Diyu is the term for hell,” Jin explained. 

Ranma stared back in astonishment. “And it uses its victim’s blood?” 

Jin nodded. “Yes, the vial in the center gathers the blood which then acts as a sort of fuel to call forth Diyu. Once the blood is contained within the Shaolin a spell is said, a sort of incantation and a circle is drawn in the air with the point of the blade. A portal to Diyu is then opened and a sudden vacuum is unleashed that will gather its victim in.”

Jin watched as six pair of eyes stared transfixed upon him in stupefied disbelief. 

“But won’t it just pull in anything that happens to be in the vicinity of the victim as well?” Ranma asked, frowning. 

Jin smiled and shook his head. “No,” he told him. “It only acts upon the blood with which it’s fed, and once unleashed there is no escape.”

“So the trick is getting the victims blood.” Ryoga stated a bit apprehensively. “How much is necessary for it to work?” 

“Not much at all,” Jin replied. “Just enough to lightly coat the blade.” 

Ranma shook his head in awe and wonder. “I take it your tribe has no idea you took this magical dagger?” 

“No,” Jin confirmed. “And if it is ever discovered….” He let the sentence trail, not wanting to think of what the consequences would be. 

Akane stared at the magical dagger with a sort of mystified horror. Was it her imagination or did it seem to glow somehow? Were they actually sitting here talking so nonchalantly about sending another human being into hell? It was one thing to kill in defense of another, or even yourself, and even then it wasn’t something to take lightly, but to commit such a deliberate act? She wasn’t sure she wanted any part of it. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” she said abruptly, wriggling out of Ranma’s embrace. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, then standing swiftly she began to slowly walk away from them. Both Jin and Ryoga moved to stand and go after her, but Ranma quickly stopped them. 

“Let me,” he told them, turning to head off after her. Before he could Jin put a hand on his shoulder, halting him in his tracks. 

“They’ll just try again,” he stated, nodding his head in Akane’s direction. “She’ll never be safe as long as Cologne is alive.” 

Ranma grimaced, realizing the Chinese boy spoke the truth, but how to make Akane understand? 

“Yes, I know,” he agreed, giving a tired sigh. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“They might not miss a second time.” 

Ranma bit back an angry retort. “I said I’ll make her understand,” he gritted, his tone telling Jin in no uncertain terms to lay off. He took the warning, giving only a slight nod in response. 

Ranma’s disposition instantly softened at the other boy’s reaction, knowing that having to relive that whole nightmare of losing his girl was probably still having a major effect on him. Ranma honestly didn’t know how Jin had found the strength to go on after what had happened. He could imagine that it was his whole need for revenge that was driving him now, but what would happen when it was all said and done. Could he find some way to get on with his life? 

Ranma shuddered at the thought of almost having had to deal with the same issue. He realized that he really did owe Jin a proper thank you for saving the only thing that really mattered to him. 

“Look man,” he began, still feeling a bit awkward about sharing anything he was feeling, but wanting the other boy to know how much he appreciated what he had done. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no idea…” He shook his head, struggling with the words, hoping they were coming out the way he intended.

“I guess I just wanted to say thank you for saving Akane,” he told the other boy. “I can’t ever repay you for giving her back to me. I know nothin’ can make up for what happened to you and your girl, but I want you to know that I’m with you all the way.” 

He extended a hand in Jin’s direction, offering with the gesture not only his thanks and support, but also his friendship. 

Jin smiled faintly, and took the outstretched offer, shaking it firmly in acceptance and affirmation. 

“And don’t worry,” Ranma said assuredly. “I will make her understand.”

Jin nodded solemnly. “You’ve got a great girl Saotome,” he returned, a wistful sort of honesty echoing in his voice. “She really loves you. Don’t ever let her go.” 

At the other boy’s words Ranma shook his head and smiled. When he spoke his voice was soft, heartfelt. “I don’t ever intend to.”

He watched as Jin slowly returned his smile, his eyes conveying a silent appreciation in knowing that he had truly saved something very special. The support the Japanese martial artist had offered him in return a mere bonus to this fact. 

“Go after her,” he whispered

Ranma’s smile widened and with a slight nod in the Chinese boy’s direction, he then turned once again, and swiftly started off after his iinazuke.


	24. Hearts Afire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma finally succumb to their desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are strong Lemon themes in this chapter!

Ranma watched her for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts, and steeled his resolve. He had to make her see reason. This game they were playing with the Amazons was far from over. They were out for blood, her blood, and spilling it was the only thing that mattered to them. 

He grimaced at the thought. They had already come close, too close, and in doing so had not only incurred Jin’s wrath, but had ignited his own as well. This was war and they had started it, and no matter what Akane said, he intended to finish it. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he started toward her, determination lighting in his every step. 

She had settled herself under the cover of a large tree, the blanket wrapped loosely around her slender shoulders. Her gaze, he saw, was turned up toward the clear night sky, her deep brown eyes conveying a look that was lost in thought. 

“Hey,” he whispered, settling down beside her. At the sound of his voice her look immediately faded into an expressionless mask. 

“Hey yourself,” she answered, her eyes never wavering from their place, as she continued to stare up at the stars. 

He reached down between them and took her hand in his.

“Akane…” he began only to have her cut him off. 

“Don’t say it Ranma.” She turned her head to look at him then, her mask crumbling as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “Please don’t say it.” She shook her head ruefully. “I don’t think I can do this,” she whispered truthfully, clutching her stomach sickly.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, conviction radiating in his gray-blue eyes. 

“You don’t have to do anything Akane,” he assured her. “I’ll handle it.” 

She let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes. When she opened them again she met his gaze full on, the worry and determination to make him understand, a stark imprint---penetrating through him almost as sharply as her next words. 

“Ranma, this is for keeps. She is not a phoenix. Dead is dead for her. There will be no coming back this time. Can you really live with that?” 

Ranma frowned, his gray-blue eyes darkening slightly. “You think I don’t know that?” he asked, his tone more forceful than intended. He closed his eyes then, trying to get a hold of his runaway emotions. When he opened them his gaze still held grim determination, but his tone had softened somewhat. 

“What choice do I have Akane? What choice did she leave us? Should we simply up and disappear? Leave your family, my family, our friends, school, everything we know and love behind and go on the run? Living our lives always looking over our shoulders? Is that what you want?” 

“Of course not!” she whispered harshly, shaking her head for emphasis. “But…”

“But what?” he cut her off, his voice hard, demanding. “She’ll try again Akane, we both know she will. She won’t stop until she’s gotten what she wants.”

Akane closed her eyes, as a shiver ran the length of her spine. “I know,” she returned, her voice low, frightened. “Still…”

“Understand something Akane,” he told her, his stark gray-blue eyes penetrating her with their gaze. He reached up then, and caressed her cheek lovingly, his expression softening as his warm fingers along with his next words sent a fine shiver down her spine. “I would do anything for you.” 

She felt the tears once again beginning to rise up at his words. Truth was she did understand. She knew he would do this for her. She also knew it could very well destroy him. 

“You don’t have to,” she told him. “Not for me.” 

“Yes I do,” he returned instantly, without hesitation. She blinked, surprised at the firmness of his tone. 

“Ranma...” She breathed his name, her eyes full of affection and just a touch of sadness. “I can’t let you…” His mouth found hers before she could complete the sentence, as he silenced her with a searing kiss, one that left her quite breathless. 

When she opened her eyes she found he was still staring at her, his eyes alight with his fierce love for her, telling her even before he spoke that it wasn’t up for debate. His decision was already made and he was determined now to see it through. 

“This is not about you letting me,” he told her firmly. “This needs to be done. You won’t be safe until it is.”

“But…”

“No buts Akane,” he said once again cutting her off. He gave a deep sigh at the look of silent reproach that lit her face. How to get her to understand? He decided to try a different approach. 

“Do you remember when you told me that anything that happens to me happens to you?”

She nodded mutely. She could see where this was going, and while it elated her that he felt the same way, it also made her heart sink to think that he’d use her own words to once again put himself in the same position he had been in Jusendo. 

He could see by her expression she knew what he was getting at and he gave her a small smile. 

“Then you know that it works both ways right?”

She sighed deeply, not liking his reasoning, but unable to deny its truth. She finally nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

“I can’t let anything happen to you Akane,” he told her, love and sincerity echoing in his voice. “I can’t, because it would be the end of me.”

She felt the first of her tears fall at his words, her heart aching with her love for him and for the sacrifice he was willing to make to keep her safe. Silently she cursed the Amazons for forcing him to come to such a decision. 

She sniffled, her arms going around his waist and giving him a tight squeeze. “I don’t want you to do this Ranma,” she whispered. 

His hands came up then to stroke her hair lightly, soothingly. “I know you don’t,” he told her. “And I appreciate your concern, but I won’t accept the alternative Akane. I can’t. Don’t even ask me to.”

“Ranma,” she whispered, surprised by the steadiness in her voice. She brought her gaze up then, her eyes meeting and locking with his, her look one of steadfast determination. Ranma knew instantly she was getting ready to say something he wouldn’t like, and he braced himself for it. 

“I’m not sure you have the right to decide that,” she told him truthfully. “Any way you look at it, this will be a deliberate act of cold blooded murder.” 

As he suspected he felt his anger rise with her words. He let it spill over into his reply, frustration fueling his response, as it came forth in a heated rush. Fire lit his soul, as a sudden and fierce desire to make her truly understand just what her near death had done to him washed over his entire being. He hadn’t been able to do it after Jusendo---but he damn well could, and would, do it now. 

“So just what do you suggest Akane?” he asked, his tone barely concealing his frustrated rage, his rising angst boiling over in a tidal wave of raw emotion. “That I sit back and let them kill you?”

He had moved around to face her, his strong hands grasping her shoulders, shaking her slightly as he spoke, his beautiful gray-blue eyes turning stormy with his anger, as they bore directly into hers. His next words echoed through her, penetrating the very core of her being. 

“Do you have ANY idea how much it hurt when I thought I’d lost you? Do you?” He shook her again slightly for emphasis. She opened her mouth to say something, but found no words would come.

“Every breath I took felt like a hundred knives were being plunged straight into my heart all at once. The pain was excruciating. It was as if my very soul had been violently ripped away from me. Never in my life have I felt so empty.” 

“Ranma, I…” 

He shook his head fiercely, silencing her instantly. 

“I’ve had to go through that hell twice now Akane.” He held up two fingers to emphasize this point. “TWICE in the span of a few months, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to go through it again!” 

He was almost shouting now, as she simply stared back at him with outright awe. 

“So don’t you tell me I don’t have the right to decide Akane,” he told her fiercely, his eyes blazing with his barely controlled emotion. “I have every right! She tried to steal the one thing in this world that truly matters to me, the ONLY thing! I will not sit around and let what happened to Jin and Mei-Lin happen to us! She brought this wrath upon herself! She was dead the moment she tried to have Shampoo kill you! This will be as much her doing as it will be mine!”

Akane regarded him with a mixture of amazement and wonder, his words touching the very depths of her soul, almost overwhelmed by the fierceness with which they had been expressed, knowing somehow that they had been swirling around inside of him since Jusendo and had finally managed to make their way to the surface. The thought left her reeling, a hundred emotions rushing through her all at once, the strongest one being her love for him, tempered only by her overwhelming concern. 

“Will that really matter in the end Ranma?” she asked him, her eyes searching his, imploring him to think about it. 

He reached up then, grasping her chin firmly so she couldn’t look away, he stared back at her, his gray-blue eyes blazing with conviction. 

“What matters Akane is YOU!” he said, his tone reflecting his expression. “Don’t you get that? Without you nothing in this world makes any sense. Without you there is nothing worth living for. You are that missing part of me, the only one that makes me whole. I can’t lose you Akane. I won’t.”

“Ranma…”

“I will do this,” he went on, stopping any protest she might have made. “I will do it because to not do it would be like killing a part of me, a part that I could never live without… you, Akane… and in the end that’s what really matters, the ONLY thing that matters.”

She felt her eyes begin to well up at his words, the emotion behind them almost too much for her to bear. Her heart swelled with her love for him, his sentiment touching her in ways she never thought possible. She wanted to preserve that innocence, terrified that such an act could profoundly affect him forever, perhaps even change him. It was all the more reason why she couldn’t allow him to make such a life altering sacrifice.   
“Ranma,” she whispered his name once more, her eyes imploring him. “I love you for wanting to do this. I love you for opening up and sharing your reasons why, but you can’t do this, not even for me.” 

“Akane,” he said in a tone that left no more room for argument. “It’s done. Please understand that it has to be this way. There is no other choice. Besides, Jin is going to go after her whether we like it or not.”

Akane tried to look away then, twisting her head slightly, casting her gaze to the ground beneath her. Ranma caught a glimpse of something in her eyes just as she did so and his breath caught as he suddenly realized what the look had implied. 

He tightened his hold on her chin slightly and gently but firmly forced her to look at him. 

“You want me to let him take care of it don’t you,” he asked in a stunned voice. “Alone.” 

“No! I…” she said quickly, jerking herself out of his hold and jumping to her feet, the blanket sliding off her shoulders as she did so to lie forgotten on the ground. She moved a few steps away, her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself as if suddenly cold. “Oh, I don’t know…” 

“Yes you do Akane,” he prodded her gently. “You figure since he already lost his girl he’s got nothing left to lose. Well he could still very easily be me!”

She closed her eyes tightly against his words, as two stray tears coursed silently down her cheeks unheeded. 

“Stop…” her voice was barely a whisper. 

Ranma saw his opportunity and leapt at it. “No, I won’t stop,” he returned instantly, his voice firm. “I won’t until you realize that it’s either them or you Akane. They gave you the kiss of death. In their warped minds this is all the reason they need to end your life. And they won’t stop until they succeed. Their honor demands it!”   
She heard him rise and come up stealthily behind her, wrapping his strong arms about her shoulders, and pulling her back into his warm embrace. 

“Akane,” he breathed in her ear. “This is not only his fight anymore. Not after what they tried to do to you.” 

She closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to wrap themselves around his forearms. Another tear escaped unheeded down her soft face. Deep down she knew he would feel this way. He would not let someone else fight his battles. Not now or ever. While she admired this quality in him, she also knew it would bring her nothing but worry in the years to come. 

“Besides,” he reasoned further. “I owe him for saving your life. Not to mention his vendetta extends only to Cologne.” He gave a small grimace. “There is a little score I need to settle with Shampoo.” 

Akane felt her body tense at the mention of Shampoo’s name. Ranma wasn’t the only one with a score to settle against that particular Amazon. 

“Don’t even think about it Akane,” he warned, feeling her tense and knowing instantly what she was thinking. “You leave her to me.” 

Akane narrowed her eyes at his words, feeling that familiar burn of anger at his insistence that she couldn’t handle things herself. That she would always need him to fight her battles. They had talked about this, and yet he still didn’t seem as if he could get it through his thick head. 

She struggled in his embrace, suddenly determined to make him understand that if he was dead set on going through with this, then she wasn’t letting him do it alone. His sacrifice was also going to be hers. 

He finally let her go when her elbow connected solidly with his ribs. 

“Oy! Akane! That hurt!” he grumbled, rubbing the place where she’d managed to hit him. “What did I do now?”

She stared at him flabbergasted. “You really don’t know do you?” she asked, her frustration mounting. 

“No, I don’t,” he fumed, glaring at her. 

“You really are hopeless,” she said, returning his glare with one of her own, her hands going to her hips in a gesture of indignation. 

His eyes narrowed at her blatant display of superiority. “What’s that supposed to mean tomboy?” 

“Honestly Ranma!” she said, doing her best to ignore the tomboy reference. “We’ve talked about this!”

“Talked about what!?!”

“This!” she said raking a frustrated hand through her short blue-black hair. “You, and this macho attitude of yours! I have just as much right to want to get even with Shampoo as you do! Even more so actually! And if you insist on going on this crusade don’t think for even one minute that you are leaving me behind! You got that!” 

“But I thought you just said…”

“Forget what I said!” 

She was breathing heavily now, her deep brown eyes full of fire. 

Ranma stared at her, suddenly overcome with such a bolt of lust that he actually shook with it. He would never admit this to her of course, but there were times when he’d purposely lit her fuse just so he could see that fire. It did something to him deep down. Lord knew he’d fantasized often enough about getting her all riled up and then turning that heated anger against her, using it to ignite her passion instead. He felt his heartbeat speed up with the mere thought. Unable to stop himself, wanting to see that fire, needing it for some reason he couldn’t completely explain, he deliberately continued to provoke her. 

“Why shouldn’t I leave you behind huh?” he taunted, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. “It’s obvious you’re no match for Shampoo.”

She didn’t disappoint him as he watched her temper steadily begin to rise, that fire igniting fully in her lush brown eyes. 

“Ranma,” she warned. “You are dangerously close to getting a mallet to the skull.” 

He took a step towards her, his eyes telling her that he liked living dangerously. “If you think I’m gonna let you go off and take on Shampoo all by yourself you can think again Akane,” he told her, feeling his own fire ignited by her response. “After all, just look at what happened the last time you tried.” 

He watched as her face flushed a deep red, and then, just when he thought she would surly blow her top, she surprised him by taking a deep breath, her eyes narrowing upon him as she took her own step towards him. 

She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a mocking smile. “Oh, so I should let you handle it? Why? Because you did such a great job the last time YOU tried?” 

She watched as his jaw twitched slightly and his eyes flashed with anger mixed with… was that desire she saw?

Before she could contemplate it further he had taken another step forward, leaning down so that his face was mere inches from her own. When he spoke his voice was low, mocking. 

“I’m not the one that ended up dangling from a waterfall Akane.” 

She let out a frustrated growl unable to help herself. “Here I am, risking my life for you and…”

“Hey,” he interjected. “I never asked you to come after me. In fact I distinctly remember making you promise to stay away. But no, you just had to play hero!” 

She threw her arms up in mock indignation. “Are we seriously back on that again Ranma!?!”

“What if we are!?!” he returned, his face still mere inches from her own, his words spoken with just a hint of challenge. 

She narrowed her eyes upon him then, and met it head on, refusing for even a second to back down. 

“I explained that already Ranma,” she said, her voice tightly controlled. “I’m not going to do it again.” 

He felt another bolt of lust reverberate through him at her obvious defiance, the look in her eye that said she’d take any challenge he laid down and meet it head on with one of her own. It made his blood pump even faster in his veins, the thought of watching as she slowly lost those challenges adding even more fuel on his already raging desire. 

“Fine,” he said, a cruel smile forming on his perfect lips. “Then why don’t you explain this.” He reached out and gave a light tug on the sleeve of Jin’s tunic. 

He moved forward slightly, causing her to take a step back and then another, until he had her backed up against the tree they’d been sitting under earlier. 

He placed one hand on the trunk above her head, as he leaned in closer, stopping just short of touching her. 

“How about it, Akane?”

She felt her heart rate speed up at his closeness, as she remembered the promise he’d made earlier, one that said she would regret it later if she used Ryoga’s thermos water to change him into a girl. She recalled the impure thoughts that had rushed through her at the implication in his voice, the feral gleam she now saw in his eyes sending bolts of electricity to her already frayed nerve endings. 

She felt her breath hitch even as her brain scrambled for an explanation. She knew he wasn’t going to like the truth, even though nothing remotely outward had happened between her and Jin. She’d been unconscious for crying out loud! 

“It’s no big deal Ranma!” 

“Oh no?” he replied, leaning even closer, so that his torso brushed up against her slightly. She felt her breathing quicken at even the light touch. “You’re wearin’ another guy’s clothes and that’s no big deal?” 

The tone of his voice held that all too familiar authoritative challenge. Akane smiled slightly, steeling herself for what she was about to do. If he wanted a challenge, then a challenge he would get. 

She reached out with one slender hand, placing it firmly on his chest and pushed gently, indicating he back up slightly. He obliged her, seeing the sudden mischievous look in her eyes, and curious as to her intentions. 

In one swift movement she reached down and grasped the hem of the tunic, pulling it quickly over her head in one smooth motion, and letting it fall to the ground heedlessly. 

She stood before him in all her glory, the shadows cast by the moonlight playing over her, teasingly hiding some areas while seductively revealing others. 

Slowly she leaned back against the tree, the fire still alight in her eyes, as a smug smile swept across her beautiful face. “Better?” 

Ranma felt his heart begin to jackhammer as he drank in her flawless form, his eyes hungrily devouring her from head to toe, for she had never looked more beautiful. He simply stared at her transfixed, unable to look away, as his heated blood began to pump madly in his veins. He felt his desire kick up another notch, and fought desperately for control. Leave it to Akane to one-up him.

At her obvious invitation he took a step forward, again he braced a hand above her head, leaning forward so that his body was once again mere inches from her own. She could feel his warm breath on her face, his piercing gray-blue eyes making her feel weak-kneed as they held her gaze transfixed. 

He reached up and traced the outline of her jaw lovingly, even as his voice echoed with a firm possessiveness. “You are so mine, Akane.” There was a huskiness to his tone that was not lost on her. 

She felt her breathing quicken, as she continued to stare up into those mesmerizing blue pools. She knew instantly that there was no going back, that what was about to happen between them was something she wanted, something she had wanted for a very long time. She licked her lips slowly, her anticipation almost overwhelming, as she whispered her firm reply. 

“So, go ahead and take what’s yours Ranma.” If you dare, her eyes seemed to say. It was all the motivation he needed. 

The words washed over him, setting off his every nerve ending, as his lust once again surged forward, causing his breath to catch and his eyes to turn smoky with desire. 

He gave a small groan before lurching forward, the hand on her face finding its way to the back of her head, pulling her roughly toward him, his lips crushing hers, as his heated passion took over completely. 

She let out a muffled gasp against his mouth as his tongue forced its way between her soft lips, her hands coming to rest upon his firm chest, as she desperately tried to undo the buttons of his red Chinese shirt. She yanked it forcefully off his broad shoulders, pressing herself firmly against him, enjoying the exquisite feel of his naked flesh against hers. 

Ranma let out another groan at the sensation of her firm breasts against his heated skin, he felt himself shudder in response, pulling her even more tightly against him, as his lips found hers once again, branding her with his kiss.   
After several breathtaking moments, he pulled back slightly and watched as her chest began rise and fall with her somewhat labored breathing. Unable to resist any longer, he reached out with one hand to envelop her, his other still wrapped tightly about her waist, his touch light at first then becoming more urgent with every caress. 

Akane groaned and arched her back giving him better access. Ranma saw this and felt his loins tighten in response. He gasped at the sudden bolt of desire that shot through him, igniting his already inflamed hunger with an even steadier need. 

The arm that encircled her tightened suddenly, drawing her roughly up against the length of him, she moaned as she felt his desire suddenly pressed up against her, the hardness of him evident even through the material of his black canvas pants. 

He bent slightly, draping her over the arm that supported her at the waist, her back now at full arch, forcing her breasts to become completely offered up to him.

He lowered his head and enveloped her in his hot wet mouth, eagerly suckling the warm flesh, making her gasp and moan, as the incredible sensations began washing through her. Her hands reached up, her fingers sliding into the softness of his jet black hair, entwining the silky strands as she pulled his head down further, forcing his mouth to take in more of her. 

Ranma groaned against her breast, his lips becoming more urgent as his arm tightened even further around her waist. He arched his hips, pressing himself more tightly against her. 

“Nnnn… Ranma…”

The sound of his name whispered with such need sent another wave of lust coursing through him. How he had longed to hear it once again come falling from her lips in a heated rush of passion. Fantasizing what he would do to her to get her to say it. Now here she was naked, draped over his arm, helplessly exposed to his every touch, so vibrantly and fully alive, that he was suddenly overwhelmed by how wonderful it felt, the last of his emotional turmoil being chased away by her utter lack of hesitation. 

He pulled back slightly to stare down at her. Her eyes were only slightly open, face flushed, breasts heaving with every ragged breath she took. He felt her hands desperately trying to pull his head back down to her, wanting his lips upon her once more. He smiled wickedly. Who was he to deny her?

He hesitated just a moment longer, causing her to let out a desperate moan, which sent another bolt of lust to reverberate through him. She gasped as his mouth once again found her, his lips hungrily devouring her breast, his tongue darting out to tease and caress the nipple, making it harden instantly. 

Ranma was rewarded as his name once again left her lips in a whispered rush. 

Akane closed her eyes against the overwhelming sensations rushing through her. Unconsciously she arched her back slightly offering more of herself to him. She let out a soft moan as he increased the pressure of his exploration. 

Ranma once again reveled in her reaction. She was so responsive, so unbelievably sexy that he suddenly couldn’t fathom how he had ever seen fit to call her uncute. He felt his need for her growing steadily, as his desire to hear her tell him what her actions were so blatantly showing became almost overwhelming. 

He pulled back slowly, bringing her up with him, as he found himself giving in to this sudden need. 

She opened her eyes slowly, staring back at him through glassy eyes, her hands still lost in the thickness of his black hair. 

“Tell me you want me Akane.” His demand was low, raspy with his urgent desire. It reverberated through her, setting off a steady pulse pounding excitement that made her want to scream.

“Ranma…” she groaned, rubbing herself against him as if this would be enough of an indication. He pulled her close, his breath hot in her ear. 

“Tell me,” he whispered his demand again. She shivered in response, but pulled back enough to let her hands slide from the thickness of his hair to lay gently on either side of his face. She met his gaze, her huge brown eyes holding his gray-blue ones in a steadfast look of desire. 

“I… want… you… Ranma…” she whispered, punctuating each word with a lingering kiss. 

In one swift movement he’d scooped her up into his arms, retrieving his shirt and the blanket as he went, and began to carry her further into the woods, stopping only when they came to a secluded clearing safely shrouded by the trees. He set her down gently, laying out the blanket before turning swiftly and pulling her against him once more. 

“Now Akane,” his voice was low, suggestive, the look he was giving her so full of raw hunger it made her breath catch. “Where were we?”

She stared up at him mesmerized by his beautiful gray-blue eyes, unable to tear her gaze away. She felt her heartbeat once again speeding up, her breath coming out in slow shallow gasps. Every nerve ending in her body was alive with feeling, waiting anxiously in anticipation for his next touch. 

She reached down and laying her hand on his, gently guided it up the soft contour of her side to rest it firmly on her breast. 

“Here Ranma.” she said breathlessly. She watched as his eyes widened, then turned smoky with unmistakable desire. He let out a groan that was almost a growl as he began caressing her once more, his lips finding hers and taking her breath away with a searing kiss. 

Akane felt herself returning the kiss wholeheartedly, pressing herself even further against him. Once again she felt his desire through the thin material of his pants and marveled at it. It was because of her, all because of her, his not so uncute tomboy. 

He let out a soft groan when he felt her hands slowly roving over the fine contours of his rock hard stomach, sending electric waves of heat to course throughout his entire body. 

She felt him quiver under her touch and marveled at the pleasure it brought her. She watched as he closed his eyes then, reveling in the feel of her hands as she explored the hardened muscles of his chest, her heartbeat steadily rising with every moment. He felt so good, so strong and warm and hard. The years of martial arts training fine honing his body into solid perfection. 

He felt her hands rove further down to grasp the drawstring of his pants, pulling at it roughly even as he continued to kiss her. He gasped harshly as he felt her hand slip past the waistband to grasp him, the sensations bolting through him with rapid intensity. They continued to build as she began to gently stroke him, her fingers hot on his sensitive flesh. He felt himself grow even harder under her touch, as she continued to tease him with her slow and sensual exploration. 

Ranma grit his teeth at the searing pleasure that was beginning to overtake his senses, as he desperately tried to hold himself back. It was too much, the feel of her hand on him, her breasts rubbing with erotic slowness against his chest, her hot breath a tantalizing caress on his over sensitive skin. With the last ounces of his control he pulled her hand away, his breathing coming in sharp ragged gasps. 

“Ranma?” her soft voice rose up to question him. His heart swelled at the sound. She was so beautiful, his Akane. 

His, the word reverberated in his brain. Carefully he opened his eyes to stare down at her. She was finally his, and very soon she would be his in every sense of the word. The mere thought sent another painful bolt of lust raging through him. 

Akane stared up at him, concern lighting in her eyes. “Did I….” she breathed. “I mean was I….did it not feel….”

He cut her off with another long hot kiss that left her senses reeling. Slowly she came back to him, her gaze once again searching his.   
“Akane…” He said his voice was low, full of raw desire. “I want you so much right now that if you continue to touch me…” 

He shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment to regain some semblance of control. When he opened them again he found her staring up at him eyes wide, breathing quick and even. The look he gave her then was so full of unbridled lust that she gasped out loud. 

Without another word, he swung her up into his arms, cradling her tightly against him, before lowering them both gently to the blanket that was stretched out over the soft grass. 

He eased her down onto her back, lying on his side next to her. For a moment he stared down into her rich brown eyes, now full of heated desire as she stared back at him, her look conveying the same rush of excitement and anticipation.

With all his effort he managed to pull back his rampaging desire. He had waited for this for a long time and he wanted it slow and steady. He wanted to explore every inch of her, taste her, savor her make her say his name over and over in a heated rush of desire. He wanted to watch her respond, to see her need for him, only him, echoed in the depths of her rich brown eyes. 

Acting on these thoughts he carefully slid one arm underneath her head, while using his free hand to trace a long lazy line down the length of her, watching as she quivered, her body arching without her consent, craving even more of him. 

He continued to explore more of her, teasing and tantalizing her with his touch. She moaned and shuddered, her body rising to meet his fingers as feelings of pure pleasure swept through her. 

Ranma marveled at her instant response to his exploration, his hand finally coming to rest upon her stomach as he gently ran it up and down in a sensual teasing motion. Akane let out a gasp as she felt him go even lower, sliding in between her legs and with erotic slowness, easing them slowly apart. 

It was then that she felt his fingers delve between her open legs, his touch lightly exploring, discovering which places excited her the most. 

She moaned at the sudden bolt of pleasure it gave her, her hips instinctively arching against his fingers. He continued to caress her, and she gasped then groaned as she felt his thumb brush erotically across her most sensitive area. He marveled at the response and repeated the motion once again, only to be rewarded by yet another groan, this one louder in pitch and volume. 

“Say my name Akane,” he commanded, brushing the spot again. She nearly screamed in response, her breathing now coming in shallow ragged gasps, as the steady pulse between her thighs began to build into an excruciating level in its intensity. Once again she arched against his fingers.

Again he played her, strumming his fingers along her sensitive flesh, and again she cried out unable to control herself. The ache was intolerable, her need to have him inside her so great she thought she’d die with it. 

He watched as she desperately reached down, and with trembling fingers began urgently pulling at his black canvas pants, trying to slide the material over and down his muscular hips. 

The effort was futile for she needed his help to accomplish this and at the moment Ranma was more than content to simply watch her desire for him escalate. 

He smiled as he remembered her standing over him with the thermos of water, the gleam in her eye as she held him in total control. He had promised her then that she would regret turning him female.

Staring down at her now, so lost in her own pleasure he knew she might not regret it, but he would definitely enjoy wielding some of that control, forcing her to take even more pleasure than she thought possible. 

He moved his fingers against her once again, eliciting a long steady groan. He marveled at the power he had over her, playing her again and again, feeling his own response begin to burn inside him. 

She was gasping for breath as his hands stilled for a moment, her whole body screaming for release. It was as if he knew right where and for just how long to touch her so as to bring her to the very edge without sending her over.

She gave a soft moan of frustration, as she was unable to do anything but respond to his touch, desperately craving more and more, willing to submit to such a torture if in the end he would only give her the release she longed for. 

“Please…” her voice was soft, pleading, her whole body over sensitized to the point of exquisite pain. She reached up, once again tangling her fingers in his dark hair and pulling him down towards her. Her heated kiss was almost desperate as her lips locked with his over and over, urgently trying to bring him with her to the point of no return. 

He gave a soft smile at her effort, his fingers brushing against her in response, causing her to cry out as the pleasure hit her full force. He stared down at her, hunger blazing in his beautiful gray-blue eyes. 

“Say my name Akane,” he repeated his earlier command. 

When all she would give him was a low moan, as she tried to catch her breath, Ranma brushed his fingers across her yet again, causing her to gasp and arch her hips violently.

“Ranma…!” he was rewarded with the harsh cry of his name as she finally gave in and answered his demand. 

He smiled at her response, feeling his own rock within him. The more pleasure he gave her the more he found himself getting in return, as he fed off of her response, watching her total and utter abandon. 

“Now open your eyes Akane,” he told her, leaning in to whisper the words erotically in her ear. She felt the tingles shoot up and down her spine with each word he uttered. “I want to see your desire, to watch it as you respond to my touch.”

She gave another low groan, her body on fire, aching incessantly for its release. If she didn’t have him soon… 

He smiled at her utter lack of control, and decided it might be fun to ignite a little of the competitive fire he loved so much in her. Leaning close once again, his mouth mere inches from her ear, he whispered the words, his tone laced with challenge. 

“If it’s too much for you Akane…” 

Her reaction didn’t disappoint him, as her eyes flew open instantly, desire interlaced with determination blazing in her beautiful brown pools. His heart leapt at the sight, igniting his own inner excitement. 

Once again he gently moved his fingers over her, this time in a steady rhythm that brought streaming bolts of hot pleasure to wash over her again and again. 

He watched in amazement as she kept her gaze focused on him, even as her eyes widened and then took on a far away look of desire, as she was slowly swept away on a tidal wave of pure bliss. 

He saw the immense pleasure reflected in those big brown eyes, knowing it was there because of him, because of what he could do to her, and suddenly all that mattered was bringing her even further, forcing her fully over the edge. 

He increased his rhythm, the pressure of his thumb on her eliciting several steady moans, causing his blood to pump faster in his veins, as his own excitement built. 

He could feel her beginning to tense as her body readied itself for release, her eyes finally closing as she arched against his fingers, unable to stop herself as her orgasm hit her full force. 

He watched as her whole body shook with the power of it all, as he continued to push her further, savoring the feel of her beneath his fingers. 

She gave one last shuddering gasp, as the last burst of pleasure hit her, finally fading as she came back down slowly, a delicious sort of warmth replacing the urgency, spreading outward to engulf her. 

He pulled his hand away and she gave a single shudder, moaning softly as she turned into him, pressing her face in the crook of his shoulder. 

He wrapped his strong warm arms around her, pulling her tightly to him, reveling in the feel of her soft curves as he ran his hand up and down her slender back in long languid motions, keeping Akane from succumbing to the sleepiness that wanted to overtake her. 

“You’re so beautiful Akane,” he whispered softly, moving his hand up to caress her cheek lightly. “I love it when you are so full of fire that you allow your reckless abandon to take over.” 

At his words she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder to stare at him in wonder. 

“Are you saying you provoked me on purpose?” 

He smiled down at her wickedly. “Guilty,” he replied in a husky voice, running his hand down the length of her until it rested on the back of her knee. He lifted it gently, pulling up and hooking it over his own leg. 

“Why you little---“ he quickly silenced her with a swift kiss, his hands roving over her, caressing her in ways that made her instantly melt under his touch. When he finally pulled away Akane was left to stare up into those amazing gray-blue eyes, any anger she might have had at being manipulated into this situation lost as she gently wove her hands through his lush dark hair. 

She continued to stare up at him, her eyes full of love, of need and want. She recalled the time in the alley when their gazes had been locked on one another, when her thoughts had begun to wonder what it would feel like to pull the tie that bound his pigtail, and run her fingers through his long silky strands. This time she didn’t hesitate, but acted on the impulse, taking it down before he knew what she was doing. 

He felt her fingers gently working their way through his hair, as it swung down now over his shoulders, the feel of her touch making him close his eyes with the sheer pleasure of it.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, the fact that the beautiful girl lying next to him was really his. That she loved him, all of him, the good and the bad. That she trusted him enough to let herself go, to allow both of them to feel this closeness, to revel in the fact that they did indeed complete each other perfectly. 

“Come here handsome,” she whispered seductively, pulling him down for another lingering kiss. It was slow and deep and full, and he was gasping for breath when she finally released him. 

He felt her hand slide out of his hair and make its way slowly down the curve of his face, to his broad muscular shoulder, across his solid chest and downward, playing over his abdomen before settling on the very core of him. 

He gasped sharply as he felt her hand envelop him. Even through the material of his pants her touch was exquisite. 

“Ranma,” she whispered his name, her tone encouraging him to open his eyes, and meet her gaze. He did so slowly, drinking in the sight of her, the feel of her, the absolute wonder that was she, his Akane. 

Her next words sent such a thrill of anticipation through him, that it was all he could do to harness it. 

“You promised.”

She increased the pressure of her hand as if to emphasis this point. He let out a low growl, his lips finding hers as he claimed her once more. 

He felt her hands once again moving to the waistband of his pants, trying to push them down over his finely muscled hips. This time he obliged her, lifting slightly, allowing her to slide him out of the confining garments. 

Once freed, she took him up again in her grasp, gently stroking him, building his desire. He groaned and she caught it, her lips finding his and drinking deeply. 

It was several moments later that he could finally take no more. Her hands were driving him mad with need, her lips stealing his breath away. Carefully he reached down and removed her hand, pulling it up and over her head, as he shifted his position to loom over her. 

She watched breathlessly as a seductive look suddenly crossed his face. He lowered himself slowly, his lips finding the hollow of her neck and trailing hot kisses all the way to her ear. 

“Akane,” he whispered, his breath hot, sending a shudder throughout her entire being. “I want you.”

The words reverberated through her, igniting a firestorm of tingles in the pit of her stomach, spreading outwards to light on her every nerve ending, her overloaded senses making her dizzy with need for him. 

She shifted her position slightly to better accommodate him, gasping as she felt him move against her, urging her to open herself up to him. Her body obeyed him instantly, her want and need of him once again building in the pit of her stomach. 

She pushed herself upwards to meet him for another lingering kiss, her lips urgent, hungrily consuming his as her desire rose steadily. 

She was breathless as she finally pulled back, staring up at him with smoke filled eyes. 

“Take me Ranma,” she whispered breathlessly. “I’m yours.” 

Ranma felt his reaction to her words reverberate through his entire being, as a strong sense of urgency suddenly swept though him. 

He began to rub himself against her in a slow steady rhythm, teasing her by occasionally placing the tip of himself at her entrance, and then quickly moving away. He was rewarded with a low moan from her, as she instantly began trying to match his movements, her instincts taking over, craving even more of him. 

He released his hold on her hands, allowing her to once again sink her fingers into his long dark hair, pulling him to her again and again for one long lingering kiss after another, the need in her once again rising to that now familiar fever pitch. 

She arched her hips against his, feeling the length of him, crying out in frustration as he continued to torture them both with his teasing movements. 

She let her hands travel down the length of his broad back and felt him shiver in response to her touch, igniting an even greater need in her. 

“Ranma,” her whisper was harsh, full of urgent desire. “Please…” 

At her plea he raised himself up slightly, positioning himself to enter her slowly. She was so wonderfully tight around him. It was all he could do to hold himself back. 

He had waited for this very moment it seemed for a lifetime. His senses were filled with her, his whole body clamoring for release as he began to push even further inside her. 

Akane couldn’t believe the incredible sensation of him as he slowly began to fill her, she arched her hips instantly, taking in even more of him, letting out a frustrated cry as he suddenly stopped his forward motion. 

“Akane,” he croaked, his voice husky with his desire. “Look at me.” 

Slowly she forced her desire filled eyes to focus on him. It took all her effort as her body was on fire, desperately wanting to act of its own accord. 

She stared upward into those seemingly endless blue pools, losing herself in their depths, as she watched his desire for her burning wildly within. 

“I always keep my promises Akane,” he told her before surging forward in one swift motion, eliciting a sharp gasp that was pure pleasure mixed with pain. 

Slowly he began to rock within her, pulling out slowly and then surging forward over and over, until there was only the persistent pulse pounding pleasure as their bodies danced together, filling and igniting wave after wave of unbridled desire. 

Akane felt the pain for only an instant, as it was quickly overshadowed by the unbelievable sensations now exploding through her. Her whole body felt like one giant nerve ending. She could do nothing but let herself feel it, helpless to do anything but ride the rise and fall of pleasure, as it came in waves, crashing over her again and again. 

He felt so wonderful, her Ranma, he was hers now and forever. As if acting on this thought she brought her legs up, wrapping them tightly around his waist, bringing her hips forward and forcing him even deeper inside her. 

Ranma gasped at the sudden movement, desperately trying to hold onto his control. He was so close to the edge, but he was determined to see her desire fulfilled before he took any of his own. 

He kissed her again, hard in his urgency, his tongue probing forcefully into her mouth as he picked up his rhythm. 

Akane could feel the pressure building within her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Then suddenly she felt it explode, flooding her nerve endings, as the pleasure was now everywhere all at once, the sensations so powerful she couldn’t contain them, as she cried out over and over with her release. 

Ranma felt her orgasm hit her like a freight train. He could feel her muscles suddenly contracting, squeezing him in waves, building the tension in him to a fever pitch until he could no longer hold it back. 

He had only a moment to marvel at the power of it all, before he found himself losing all control, tumbling full force over the edge after her. 

With a sudden cry of his own, her name fell from his lips in a whispered rush, as he felt his body give a violent shudder, his release rushing forth, filling her with all that he was. 

His name was also ripped from her lips, as she felt his release mix with her own. She gripped at his broad shoulders, holding him tightly as they free fell through endless waves of pure pleasure, drowning them both in a sea of sweet release. 

They came down slowly, as he gently eased out of her, both of them trying to slow their somewhat ragged breathing. Ranma once again settled in beside her, pulling her against him, cradling her possessively in his strong, warm arms. 

He grabbed the edge of the blanket pulling it deftly over them, as Akane gave a soft sigh, one filled with contentment. 

He looked down at her, love radiating in his gray-blue eyes, as she stared back at him, her own deep brown pools reflecting his exact sentiment. 

“Wow,” she whispered. “That was incredible.” 

He smiled at her, caressing her jaw with the tips of his fingers. “You’re the one who is incredible Akane.” 

She felt herself flush with the compliment, as she snuggled further into his warm embrace. 

“You okay?’ he asked, as he gently stroked her hair, his voice taking on an air of concern. 

She nodded into the firmness of his chest. 

“Hai,” she reassured him before looking up into his eyes once more. “I love you, Ranma.” 

He stared back at her, smiling at her words, as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. 

“I love you too, Akane.” 

It was the last thing she heard before drifting away into a deep and peaceful sleep, locked in the safely of his strong, warm arms, a soft smile slowly lighting on her sweet face.


	25. Little Sister Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma comes to an important decision.  
> It's a long night for Nabiki and Kasumi.

Ranma came awake slowly at the slightly stirring girl in his arms. It took a moment for reality to reassert itself, as his eyes came open and he surveyed his surroundings. For an instant he felt disoriented, until the sweet memories came rushing back to him. 

Akane…

He looked down at her beautiful sleeping face as she snuggled softly against his side, her slender hand lying gently on his firm chest. He smiled softly and then closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of her as he gently kissed the top of her head.

He still couldn’t believe it had finally happened. That she had fully surrendered herself over to him, allowing her deep trust and love for him to guide her, doing it with ease, without even the slightest hint of hesitation. The thought left him filled with both awe and wonder. That she could actually love him as much as he did her. 

Ranma suddenly felt an amazing sense of inner peace, as if the actual act of making love to Akane had somehow filled all the empty spaces in his tattered soul. It was everything he had imagined it would be and more. 

Watching her respond to him, knowing the pleasure he gave her, left him with a very warm feeling inside. It was made all the more sweet by the fact that she had nearly been lost to him forever. 

God, I never thought I could love someone this much… 

He felt his heart squeeze painfully with his love for her, as he once again realized how lucky he was to still have her. The fact that they had been given another chance---a chance he realized that Jin would never get to have with his girl---suddenly filled him with fierce determination for the future, especially in the face of the upcoming battle with Cologne. He wouldn’t lose her. Not ever. If he had to kill that old ghoul to assure it then so be it and God help her. 

He felt Akane stir again, this time softly mumbling something in her sleep. He soothed her gently, running his warm strong hands along her back, whispering softly, trying to ease her back into slumber. 

For a moment she seemed to settle and then he felt her try to pull back slightly, as if she were fighting off some unwanted advance. She began to struggle lightly as he held her, her words becoming louder, more coherent. 

“Where is he?” she whispered harshly, struggling harder. “What have you done with Ranma?”

Ranma’s eyes widened for a moment, realizing she must be dreaming of her encounter with Shampoo. He hadn’t had time to ask her what had actually happened in her confrontation with the Amazon, or how close it had been. She had seemed so calm when she had found her way back to him, he realized now she had probably been stubbornly stoic for his sake. He had wondered afterward if her close encounter with death would have any delayed effects. 

“Akane…” he whispered softly, trying once again to soothe her. “Shhh… I’m right here…. it’s okay….”

She seemed to calm slightly at his words but then she stiffened in his embrace, struggling once more as she battled with the images that haunted her sleep. 

“No…” she shook her head, her voice a harsh whisper, as her dreams replayed the images of Shampoo grabbing a hold of her arms and trying to heave her over the edge of the cliff…“NO!” 

She gave a startled gasp, her heart pounding, her eyes flying open, as the last remnants of the dream slowly began to fade back into the dark recesses of her mind. She shivered slightly, still a bit disoriented, until she heard Ranma’s strong reassuring voice whispering comforting words in her ear. 

“Ranma…?”

“Shhh… you’re okay Akane… I’ve got ya…”

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer, finding comfort in his warmth, shivering now not in fear, but from the strong warm hands that gently caressed her back in long languid strokes, trying to soothe away her terror. 

Akane felt the now familiar stirrings begin to rise within her at his touch, growing more acute as she felt his lips begin to caress the hollow of her neck, up to her ear and across her jaw, before settling on her lips and drinking deeply. 

Suddenly the whole world once again faded away and she was awash with feeling. Nothing else mattered but the man beside her, his touch electric upon her skin, her love for him an overwhelming rush that made her heart pound and her breath catch. 

She kissed him back fully, reassuring herself that he was indeed real, that she had only been dreaming he was gone---that he was here with her, loving her, his need for her just as dire as hers was for him. 

They pulled back slightly, and Akane opened her eyes slowly, looking up into those amazing gray-blue pools, deep enough to drown in. He stared back at her, his love and concern reflected in those gorgeous eyes, the unspoken words penetrating all the way to her soul. 

She felt her breath catch with the power of it, the unmistakable silent understanding that passed between them almost electric, as he pulled her closer, determined to show her exactly what he was feeling at that very moment. 

Akane surrendered to it instantly, as she once again lost herself in him and the wonderful feelings he could evoke in her. Ranma smiled, seeing her utter abandon, any of her remaining fear forgotten as he continued his sensual exploration. 

They made love again, this time with less urgency, content to further explore each other, building pleasure slowly, Ranma relishing every soft whimper she made, Akane every groan he uttered. Their passion burned even hotter, taking them to even newer heights, until all they knew was the pulse pounding pleasure of their heated release. 

It soon faded into a rich warmth, as they came down slowly, Akane’s fading mind only fleetingly registering the fact that her sisters had no idea where she was, and were probably worried sick about her, before she once again succumbed to her exhaustion, drifting off into a peaceful sleep in the safety and comfort of Ranma’s arms. 

-R 1/2-

Nabiki couldn’t sleep. She watched as Kasumi paced the living room floor, her frantic movements and worried expression reflecting Nabiki’s own inner turmoil. 

As it turned out the pressure point that Cologne had used on Mousse had been reversible. After using some hot water to revert him back to his true form, Dr. Tofu had gone to work on the Chinese boy, gently probing and prodding until he heard Mousse give a small, pain filled groan. 

“What happened?” he muttered softly. “Where am I?” 

“Take it easy Mousse,” Dr. Tofu’s firm voice told him as the Chinese boy tried to sit up. He let out another groan, instantly lying back down. 

“Do you remember anything?” 

Mousse closed his eyes and tried to think. He remembered Kasumi had walked him back to the Nekohanten, and that he had been feeling so much better about things than he had only an hour before. He had walked inside to an eerie silence, slightly confused by Cologne and Shampoo’s apparent absence. 

He had decided to check their rooms, halting when he had come to Shampoo’s door and knocking lightly. When there was no answer he had pushed it slightly ajar and peered in. What greeted him there had of course shocked him. 

No wonder they had wanted me out of the way…

Apparently they had made plans to return to China, and without him by the looks of it. Of course he could most likely assume not without a certain pigtailed martial artist. 

They’re going after Saotome… 

To Mousse’s surprise he found he wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be, at least with the prospect that Shampoo was once again choosing Ranma over him. Nabiki’s talk had really stuck with him, and he had been pondering her suggestions ever since. Maybe he really did deserve better. 

He thought back to all the times she had turned him into his cursed form and locked him inside a cage. All the times she had called him stupid, or a blind duck-boy. Never once showing him any kind of affection no matter how hard he tried to show her he loved her. In fact she had been nothing but cruel to him. 

And now… 

Mousse knew that Ranma and Akane had feelings for each other, no matter how much they tried to deny it. He had witnessed the very depths of it on Phoenix Mountain. Watching as Saotome held her lifeless body, willing her to come back to him out of sheer desperation. The way Akane had fought for him, laid her life on the line for him, and he for her. What they had was something very special, something that came along only once in a lifetime. And now Shampoo was once again trying to destroy that. 

Pride, it could be a dangerous thing, no wonder they listed it as one of the seven deadly sins. Cologne was too proud to back down, she couldn’t see that forcing Saotome to join their tribe could only lead to their utter destruction. He had seen Ranma fight and defeat an immortal phoenix, nearly leveling a mountain in the process, all for the love of the Tendo girl. If they tried to separate him from her now there was no telling what he might do. 

As for why Shampoo was doing this, it wasn’t for love, no matter how much she might say it was, for Shampoo had no concept of what love really was. All her life she had been given anything she wanted. Told that, as a female, it was her right to have. Her stunning beauty had left every man to stumble and fall at her feet, and she had enjoyed toying with their affections, playing them off one another. Until one day there came a head she couldn’t turn. A boy whose stubborn will and unruly wildness she couldn’t control. It became a challenge. No male had ever dared to defy her, and she wouldn’t rest until this one succumbed to her wishes, until he obeyed her every command. She didn’t pride herself on being an Amazon warrior for nothing, which just went to prove that she really didn’t know Ranma Saotome at all. 

Mousse, for all his fighting with the Japanese boy, really didn’t hate him. It was what he represented that he had hated. Everything that Mousse had strived to be but couldn’t, an object of Shampoo’s affection. He shook his head at the thought. He really had been blind, pun intended.

Well not anymore. He was finally starting to see Shampoo for what she really was. A person who would use any sneaky method available to get what she wanted. Who demanded to be honored, though she showed no honor herself. Who would go so far as to manipulate the people around her, using them to her advantage, not once considering the damage she was doing, or caring. Well, he wasn’t about to stand by and watch while she hurt the Tendo girl. 

She had given Akane the kiss of death once, and if they were now planning to leave for China with Ranma he knew it would be carried out and executed. For all their sakes he couldn’t let that happen. Not only for the wrath it would incur when Saotome found out, but for the simple fact that he liked Akane Tendo. Even after all the things he had done to her, she had still treated him with kindness. He had to warn her. 

With this thought in mind he had made his way back towards the kitchen. He remembered reaching for the phone, and suddenly feeling a sharp pain explode inside his head, and then there had been nothing but blackness. 

Nabiki had been disappointed, to say the least, that he had not been able to provide them with a solid lead to her sister’s whereabouts. She had felt her frustration mount along with her worry. Knowing he couldn’t very well go back to the Nekohanten alone, they had walked Ukyo back to her restaurant and then she had brought him back to the Tendo residence. Kasumi had quickly set him up in Ranma’s room, where he was now resting soundly. 

At least someone was, she thought bitterly. 

“Will you stop pacing Kasumi,” Nabiki said, her voice expressing her exasperation. “You’re making me dizzy.”

With a worried sigh Kasumi plopped herself down next to her sister, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands. 

“What are we going to do Nabiki?” 

Kasumi’s voice was etched with worry, her eyes misty with tears she barely held in check. Nabiki hadn’t seen her older sister this frazzled since their mother had died. It frightened her. As it was she was barely holding herself together, it wouldn’t do if Kasumi suddenly lost it. 

“She’s going to be okay Kasumi,” Nabiki said, trying to sound more confident than she actually felt. “Ranma will make sure of it. We just have to believe that. After all, he’s always come to her rescue before right?”

Kasumi gave a desperate nod, willing herself to believe in Nabiki’s words. Still she couldn’t help but imagine what terrible fates had befallen Ranma and her little sister, especially at the hands of the Amazons. She shuddered inwardly at the thought. 

Nabiki for her part was frantically wracking her brain. There must be something she could do here, some way to track them down. With all her contacts and connections---what good were they if she couldn’t use them? 

If only I knew more about what Ranma had been dreaming… 

She tried to think back to that conversation, searching her memory for something, anything that would give her some kind of clue, and only came up empty. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She felt utterly helpless and she hated it, hated feeling so out of control. It reminded her too much of when her mother had been sick. When all they had been able to do was sit and watch her as she slowly slipped away. 

No! She wouldn’t think about that! She just wouldn’t! Akane would be okay, she just had to be!

She threw a glance over toward her big sister. Her head still rested in her hands, her solemn gaze trained steadfastly to the floor in front of her, as the tears finally made their way down her cheeks in silent unison.

It’s a good thing daddy’s not here, she thought absently. Otherwise I would be surrounded by overwrought family members. 

Nabiki sighed inwardly. She still wasn’t used to this showing she cared stuff. But watching her oneechan cry, seeing her so upset, knowing how she felt, but unable to express it herself, caused something inside of her to reach out in a gesture of comfort, as she placed her hand gently on Kasumi’s shoulder. 

Kasumi gave a small start at the sudden contact, lifting her gaze to stare at her little sister in surprised wonder. 

A softness filled her eyes then, and she gave Nabiki a small sad smile, as she reached up to clasp the hand on her shoulder, returning the gesture of comfort with one of her own. 

Together they sat in complete silence, drawing what comfort they could from one another, as they silently prayed and waited for their little sister’s return. 

-R 1/2-

Akane let out a soft moan and tried to snuggle closer to Ranma, only to find she no longer felt the warmth of his embrace. Startled, she opened her eyes quickly, her gaze instantly scanning the vicinity for him. 

She spotted him a few feet away, sitting in the tall grass, his knees bent up as he leaned slightly forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his arms dangling listlessly between them.

She watched him for a moment, noticing the deep look of concentration etched upon his handsome face. Dawn was slowly breaking, encasing his features in a deep golden hue, his long hair, still unbound, rustling softly in the light breeze. To Akane he looked like some bronzed God sitting in the early morning light. 

She wondered absently what he was thinking about. Was he battling with himself? Perhaps he was having second thoughts about having to kill Cologne? Would he end up resenting her afterward, realizing that it was because of her that he had had to, once again, commit such an act? Or did her near death, and what it had almost cost him, still weigh heavily on his mind? 

She studied him for a moment longer, trying desperately to read him. His expression was still heavy with concentration, but now she noticed it was mixed with something else---something almost wistful. A longing…

Was he thinking about last night? She felt her cheeks flush slightly at the memory. It had been utterly amazing. Better than even she had imagined it would be. From his reactions to her she thought she could safely assume he’d felt the same way. Why then had he left her? 

It had been so nice to wake up in the comfort of his arms after that awful nightmare. To have him soothe her with his words, reassure her with his touch, make her forget her demons with every lingering kiss, every gentle caress. Akane felt a delicious shiver run down her spine at the mere memory. 

How she longed to feel that again. 

With this in mind she reached over and snagged his shirt that lay carelessly tossed to one side of the blanket and deftly slipped into it. The silk felt wonderful against her bare skin, like a gentle caress. She quickly did up the buttons, hugging the material to her as she carefully stood and made her way over to him. 

She crouched down behind him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and putting her lips close to his ear. 

“Hey there handsome,” she whispered, her voice playful. His thoughtful look was replaced by a wide grin. 

“Hey yourself,” he replied. “Sleep well?” He turned slightly, returning her playfulness by raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

He felt a warmth rush through him at her slight giggle. 

“Except for that one nightmare I slept very well,” she cooed in his ear, her tone suggestive as she added, “I wonder why.” 

He reached up then, grasping her arms and pulling her around swiftly to land in his lap. She gave a squeal of surprise as she found herself staring up into those mesmerizing gray-blue eyes, now sparkling with warmth and laughter. She reveled at the sight, overjoyed with the knowledge that he was truly happy. 

“You look much better in my shirt,” he commented, his playful arrogance shinning through. 

She gave him a playful swat. “Baka.”

He returned it with a wicked smile. “Excuse me?” He teased, his eyes glinting with his own mischief. “What did you call me?”  
She giggled again, her huge brown eyes shinning with mirth, “Baka.” 

His grin grew even wider, as he slowly drew his hands to her sides. “Oh you asked for it,” he said and began tickling her in earnest. 

She let out another squeal, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp. It was to no avail however as he attacked her mercilessly. 

“You’re gonna get it now Tendo,” he joked, reveling at the sound of her breathless laughter. 

“S-s-stop…” she begged in between fits of hysterical giggles. “R-R-Ranma…!” 

“Take it back Akane,” he told her, halting his assault for the moment, his eyes dancing with his own laughter. 

When she remained silent, he raised his hands in a gesture that suggested he was about to resume his torture. “I mean it,” he told her. “I’m not afraid to use these.” He wiggled his fingers for emphasis. 

“Okay! I give!” she said, still trying to catch her breath. “I take it back!” 

He grinned, relaxing his hands, and beaming his triumph. 

“You’ll pay for that later Saotome,” she promised, shaking her head at him, her eyes still alight with laughter. 

For a moment he was held quite breathless at the beauty he saw there. So much sweet purity in that look, only now it was coupled with the very real fact that he had taken some of that innocence for himself. He felt his loins tighten with the thought, as he suddenly realized just how thin a barrier his silk shirt provided, for underneath she was all girl, his girl. 

Somehow he didn’t think he’d mind her retribution. 

“Until then Akane,” he whispered breathlessly, his blue-gray eyes dancing with desire, as he lowered his head to hers and captured her soft lips fully, working them slowly, as he felt a steady warmth building inside of him. 

When he finally released her from the kiss, Akane found herself slowly opening her eyes to stare up at him, her large brown pools meeting his, reflecting her own longing for him. 

She felt his fingers lightly brushing back her bangs, his gray-blue eyes gazing at her with such gentleness, as if she were something precious and invaluable. Her heart leapt with the feeling it gave her. 

He smiled down at her softly. “You sure you’re okay,” he asked then, brushing her cheek softly with the tip of his finger. 

She returned his smile with a soft one of her own. Mimicking his gesture and placing a gentle hand on his face. 

“I’m fine Ranma,” she told him truthfully. “In fact I’m more than fine. Being able to finally be with you… it…” she shook her head trying to find the right words. “I can’t even describe the feeling. It was amazing.” 

He reveled at her words, knowing instantly what she meant, for he felt it too. 

“No regrets then?” 

She shook her head firmly. “Never,” she whispered, guiding his head back down to hers, her lips claiming his, punctuating her statement so that he had no doubt. 

He pulled back slowly and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling closer. He heard her contented sigh and pulled her even more tightly against him, savoring the strong feel of her in his arms. 

They sat this way for several moments, each relishing the closeness of the other, wishing they could simply remain this way forever. 

It was Akane who finally broke the silence. 

“Ranma?” she asked, her voice quiet, almost tentative. 

“Hmmm?”

“What were you thinking about?” 

“Huh?” he asked, slightly confused. 

“I was watching you,” she replied, trying to explain. “You looked… well… like you were having some pretty intense thoughts. Are you second guessing your plan to kill Cologne?” 

“No.” 

The word was instantaneous and firm, so much so that Akane couldn’t help but be startled by its fierceness. It was as if he’d channeled all his raw emotion into saying it. 

“Ranma…” she started only to have him cut her off. 

“Don’t Akane,” he warned her. “We’ve been over this. This is my fight now and she is going down.”

Akane wanted to protest but knew better than to do so when he was like this. His mind was set and there would be no changing it. She bit her lip instead, cutting off the words that had wanted to tumble so urgently from her mouth. 

Ranma saw this and silently thanked the Kami. The last thing he wanted was to get into another argument with her. He was feeling too darn good with her in his arms. He wanted to savor it, knowing how fleeting these precious moments could sometimes be. He half expected something to pop out of the trees and interrupt them. The thought brought him back to his earlier contemplation.

“You asked me what I was thinking about,” he said when she had remained silent. “It was about that nightmare of yours.” 

“What about it,” she asked, tilting her head slightly, an inquisitive look coming into her large brown eyes. 

“I know it was about your fight with Shampoo,” he admitted. 

Her eyes widened a bit at this. “But how…?” 

He gave her a gentle smile. “You talk in your sleep Akane,” he told her, giving her cheek a loving caress. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

She gave a deep sigh. He was already so mad at Cologne he wanted to kill her. How would he react when she told him how Shampoo had tried to heave her over the cliff? She cringed at the thought. Still, she supposed there was no hope for it. He had asked it as a question, but his tone clearly said that he wouldn’t rest until he’d heard the whole story. She just hoped he wouldn’t completely fly off the handle. Oh well, she had wanted to ask him about that sudden surge of ki she’d experienced anyway. Maybe he could teach her how to channel it. 

She took a deep breath and began. As she spoke she watched the carefully controlled fury light on his handsome face, and was impressed with the fact that he was able to contain it. Fire burned intensely in his gray-blue eyes as she continued, his brows furrowing, giving him a fierce look that had her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. That look never failed to stir something primal deep inside of her. 

“Then a weird thing happened,” she said, trying with some effort to keep her focus on the conversation at hand. 

He frowned slightly at her words. “Weird?” 

She nodded. “Yeah.”

His eyes narrowed further. “What do you mean weird?” 

“Well,” she began, trying to find the right way to explain it. “When she was trying to haul me over that cliff I felt a sudden rush of emotions pass through me… anger, fear, panic. In the midst of all that my battle aura flared and I felt this sudden surge of power.” 

He raised questioning eyebrows at this bit of information, before turning thoughtful for a moment. Then, at his sudden urging, she went on. 

“There was this tingling sensation in my hands,” she explained. “I knew Shampoo could feel it too. Then I had this sudden burst of confidence and the power was even stronger.”

She paused a moment to regard him. “Is that what you feel before you throw a Moko Takabisha?” 

He simply nodded in amazement. “Yes.”

“So I did channel it,” she whispered, more to herself than him. He simply stared at her dumbfounded. 

“You channeled your ki?”

His question snapped her out of her thoughts, as she once again focused on him. 

“Sort of,” she replied. “The power was there, and then there was a rush of panic as Shampoo gave a hard tug that left me hanging over the edge of the cliff. The sudden panic caused a bolt of hot ki to surge into both of my hands, and before I knew what was happening I felt it leave me and slam into Shampoo. It hit her pretty hard. She was forced off of me and I heard her land a few feet away. Unfortunately the impact had a jarring effect, and it pushed me the rest of the way over the edge.”

Ranma cringed slightly at the image her words provoked, and unconsciously pulled her closer. 

His mind raced back to earlier that morning. He had awoken before her once again, and had spent a good half hour simply staring down at her sleeping form, it had been pressed so softly against his side, and he had simply reveled in the feeling, stroking her hair lightly as she slept, knowing he could definitely get used to waking up next to her every day. 

He had resisted the strong urge to kiss her awake and have her again, knowing how exhausted she must have been with all she’d gone   
through in the last twenty-four hours. Instead he gently eased her out of his embrace and carefully removed himself, realizing if he stayed he really would wake her, despite his best intentions. 

Since then he had been sitting here thinking, thinking of all the times in the past year and a half that he had come close to losing her, remembering all the times she had begged him to take her seriously as a martial artist, to help take her skills to the next level. Not once had he ever really contemplated it.

It wasn’t because he didn’t think she had the potential, truth be told he thought with a little work she could be quite an amazing martial artist. Still, the simple fact remained, he would not, could not, bring himself to hit her. It went against every fiber in his being. He knew she resented the special treatment, but it had made no difference. He would just have to be the one to protect her---except that he hadn’t. 

Ranma grimaced at the thought. He had let her down, had in fact almost lost her due to his own carelessness. He couldn’t let that happen again. He wouldn’t. 

Forcing these thoughts away roughly, Ranma resigned himself to his sudden decision. 

“Akane,” his voice was low, thoughtful. “I’m gonna do something I know you’ve wanted for awhile now.”

She blinked several times at his statement, giving him an inquisitive look, but saying nothing. He sounds so serious. 

“Hearing you were able to channel your ki makes this decision a bit easier,” he continued, finally bringing his gaze up to meet hers. She stared into his eyes afraid to breathe. He couldn’t mean… 

“You’re going to train me?” she asked in amazement, her voice barely a whisper, as if to say it too loud would make it untrue. 

“Yes.” 

He watched as her face lit up with a dazzling smile, and felt his heart speed up at the sight. She tightened his arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze, as she squealed with excited joy. 

Her happiness was infectious and he found himself smiling despite his reservations, which were completely lost when she pulled back and planted an enthusiastic and passion filled kiss upon his lips. 

He returned it wholeheartedly, the effort he had put forth that morning to control his desire, all but dissolving under her heady exploration. 

“Wow,” he exclaimed when she finally pulled back, her eyes meeting and locking with his. He gave her a wicked smile. “If I had known you were gonna react that way I woulda offered to train ya a lot sooner.” 

He watched her face light up again at his words, and felt that familiar tug upon his heart at the sight. 

“You promise Ranma?” she asked, her eyes searching his with a longing he could almost feel. “You really will train me? You won’t hold back?” 

“Hey, now wait a minute,” he interjected. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t hold back!” 

He instantly regretted the words, and felt his heart plummet as he watched her tear her gaze away from his, her eyes a mixture of sadness and frustration. 

He brought those eyes back to face him with a gentle but firm tug on her chin. 

“Hey, that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna take this seriously Akane,” he told her, sincerity echoing in his voice. “I said I‘d train ya and I will, but it will have to be my way, understand? Can you accept that?”

He watched a small smile light up her face then, as she gave a slight nod. 

“Hai, Ranma,” she replied. “What made you change your mind after all this time?

He felt his own lips curve up at the loving way she was looking at him. Darn it if it didn’t make him want to fight to give her the whole world just so he could see her smile. 

“I’m tired of almost losing you,” he said, reaching up to caress her face. “I realized that no matter how much I want to, I can’t always be there to protect you.” He grimaced even as he said it. “But I can make darn sure that you are able to protect yourself.”

He gave her a look that was both bound and determined. “This fight with Cologne, it ain’t gonna be pretty. If you insist on coming along then you aren’t going unprepared.”

Her smile widened at the protectiveness in his tone, and the fierceness that lay just underneath. Again she felt that sudden ignition of something primal being unleashed deep inside of her. 

“You promise?” she asked again, her voice light, almost teasing. 

Once again he felt himself succumbing to her infectious smile. “Hai, Akane,” he replied. “I promise.”

Still feeling that primal urge raving inside of her Akane let her smile go wicked, as she began slowly unfastening the top button of his Chinese shirt. 

“Now,” she said, her voice sensuously teasing. “What else can I make you promise?”

Ranma watched mesmerized as she slowly began to reveal herself inch by beautiful inch. His breathing quickening as his hands reached out of their own accord to touch the inviting flesh. 

She let out a soft whimper, pulling him to her, her lips once again finding his and drinking deeply. 

When he finally pulled back his face was alight with his own wicked smile, as he stared down at her, his eyes full of mischief, with an undercurrent of unbridled desire. 

“I know,” he said, his voice low, husky, making her shiver in response. “What if I promise to make you sing under my touch?” 

She gave a small gasp, as he punctuated this statement by sliding his hand underneath the bottom of his silk shirt, his fingers finding her instantly. He worked her slowly, finally giving into his earlier urge to once again make her his own, all the while remaining true to his word, for no matter what, he always kept his promises.


	26. For the Love of Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoga confronts Ranma about his decision.

A short time later Ranma and Akane made their way back towards Jin’s camp. Along the way they stopped to retrieve his tunic. It was Ranma who stooped to pick it up, handing it to Akane with a sly smile lighting on his handsome face. She blushed slightly as she took it from him. 

Looking back on her actions, she was somewhat amazed that she had been able to be that bold. She smiled as she remembered him challenging her to explain how she had come to be wearing it, the look in his eyes igniting a temptation that she had been unable to resist.

She shook her head at the thought, a small smile forming on her perfect lips. She guessed Ranma simply brought out the more daring side of her. Her smile grew wider at the notion, not that she was complaining, especially after last night. 

He reached back then and took her hand in his, pulling her forward and placing a quick but firm kiss upon her soft lips. Akane had no illusions to its silent meaning, and felt a sudden rush of warmth at his sudden display of possessiveness. 

They walked on in silence, hand in hand, Ranma leading Akane, each sporting a smile that seemed to be permanently locked on their faces. Akane’s grew even wider as she heard a loud growling noise suddenly come rumbling from Ranma’s stomach. She covered her mouth with her other hand, giggling lightly. 

Ranma threw her a wry glance over his shoulder. “What are you laughing at tomboy?” he teased lightly, his smile growing as he heard her give another soft giggle. 

She gave him a knowing smile. “You’re still hungry Ranma?” 

Ranma gave her one of his dazzling seductive smiles, picking up her cue instantly, his eyes sparkling suggestively. 

“Starving…” 

Like he did that day under the bridge, Ranma let the statement hang in the air, his tone conveying his intention. This time instead of being stunned into silence and then stammering a reply, Akane merely giggled again, pleased that he remembered and was playing along. 

“Hentai,” she whispered playfully, her eyes alight with laughter. It was infectious, as Ranma simply reveled in their playful banter and the warm feelings it evoked in him, for it was only a short time ago that even the smallest teasing between them would end up in an all out brawl. Funny how things had come full circle, they really were growing up. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, content to just enjoy one another’s company, the awareness that lay between them needing no words to be understood. 

They cleared the woods and approached Jin’s camp, noticing that he and Ryoga were already up and eating breakfast. Akane heard Ranma’s stomach give another loud growl, as the wonderful aroma came wafting in their direction. 

“Hey you two,” Jin called when he saw them approaching. He gave a small smile when he noticed how happy they both looked. From Akane’s expression he could guess that she had come around to accepting their mission. 

Good, he thought. Even though Ranma had assured him he was fully behind the endeavor, Jin knew having Akane’s support could only strengthen that resolve. 

“You guys hungry?” 

Both Akane and Ranma glanced at each other knowingly as they replied in a chorus of two: “Starving.” 

Ryoga took in the scene with utter silence, noting with resignation that Akane was positively glowing. While he was glad to see her so happy, it still pained him to know he would never be the one who could make her face light up like that. 

He watched the pair for a moment longer, noting that Akane was now wearing Ranma’s shirt, the blanket wrapped tightly about her waist. His hair was fully unbound from its usual pigtail and now touched his shoulders in haphazard disarray. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had transpired between the two. 

He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought. How he had longed to hold her, touch her, love her. The fact that Ranma had never seemed to appreciate her only made it harder to accept. It just wasn’t fair. He gave an inward sigh. He knew in his heart he had to find a way to let her go, not only for her, but for his own self preservation. 

He thought of Akari then, sweet, trusting Akari. He smiled softly at the memory of her. The way she made him feel sometimes---the way she seemed to care for him despite knowing of his curse---maybe she could somehow help him forget…

“I think this belongs to you,” he heard Akane say as she handed Jin his tunic. “Thanks for the loan.” 

He gave her a smile, accepting the outstretched garment with a nod. “Anytime.” 

Ranma cleared his throat loudly at the offer. Much to his chagrin he heard Akane give a soft giggle, as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze. 

“Big silly,” she whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She giggled again when he flushed a bright crimson. 

“We’d better feed him before he faints,” she said, turning towards Jin, who handed her a bowl of the sweet smelling stew, which she then handed to Ranma. “Here, before that stomach of yours makes us all deaf.” 

Ranma smiled at her despite himself, accepting the outstretched offer. “Thanks tomboy,” he said. She merely stuck her tongue out at him in playful response. 

“It’s good to see you’re feeling better about things Akane,” Jin said, offering another bowl for her to take. She accepted gratefully, realizing just how hungry she actually was. 

She let out a deep sigh, giving Jin a resigned stare. “I’m still not happy about it,” she told him, her glance sliding over to regard her fiancée. “But if Ranma is determined to do this, then I’m going to be there with him.” 

Both Jin and Ryoga turned startled glances in Ranma’s direction.

Ranma stopped in mid-bite regarding them with a questioning stare. “What?”

“You can’t be serious,” Ryoga said, unable to hide the horror from his voice. 

“It could be quite dangerous,” Jin added, his concern evident as he continued to eye Ranma questioningly. 

Akane felt her blood starting to boil. Why did every guy have to treat her as if she were some china doll about to break? She gritted her teeth, doing her best to control her temper, as she too glanced over at Ranma, waiting tersely for his reply. 

Oh great, he thought, swallowing the rest of the food he’d been chewing. His glance slid between the two boys before settling on Akane. The look on her face told him he’d better tread carefully. 

He didn’t know what they were looking at him for. It wasn’t like he had any control over what Akane did. She was her own person, and as much as he was worried about her coming along he knew it was futile to argue with her. Besides, he had promised her. From now on they were in this together. 

“If Akane wants to be there,” he stated plainly, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’m behind her all the way.”

He felt his heart skip a beat at the bright smile she gave him then, the appreciation that shone in her eyes worth any reprimand Jin or Ryoga could dish out. 

He smiled back at her, letting her know with his gaze that he meant every word he said. 

Ryoga couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could Ranma let her put herself in danger like that? What was he thinking? After what had happened less than twenty-four hours ago he thought for sure he’d do anything to prevent it from happening again. Why would he willingly risk losing her? Had he gone totally insane? 

He wanted to say something, to protest this in some way, but he held his tongue for now, making a mental note to wring Ranma’s neck for it later. 

Jin for his part kept silent as well. He knew if it were Mei-Lin in Akane’s place she would have taken the same stance. How he would have reacted however---he wasn’t sure. He knew his first instinct would have been to protect her by keeping her away, a fact that probably would have gotten him into some hot water with his girl. He knew Ranma most likely had his reasons for not stopping her. He just hoped they wouldn’t come back to haunt him.

“Akane,” Jin inquired softly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She pulled her gaze away from Ranma then, and settled it on the Chinese boy, regarding him thoughtfully. 

“Where Ranma goes I go,” she stated plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And with him training me…”

She let the sentence trail, her gaze once again centering on Ranma, her expression soft, full of appreciation. It made his heart thump wildly in his chest. 

“Training?” It was Ryoga who spoke up this time, growing more disconcerted by the moment. Wasn’t it Ranma who never took training Akane seriously? Who would always dodge and avoid her moves rather than strike her? Why had he suddenly changed his mind? 

He had asked the question in response to Akane’s declaration, but his gaze was focused completely on Ranma as he said it. 

“That’s right Ryoga,” Ranma stated, picking up the cue. He narrowed his eyes, the look in them almost daring the lost boy make something of it. “You got a problem with that?”

Ryoga met his gaze with a piercing stare of his own, feeling his jealousy once again rearing its ugly head. “It’s you I have the problem with Ranma,” he returned, the anger evident in his voice. 

“Oh yeah,” Ranma replied, getting to his feet. “You wanna piece of me pigboy?”

Ryoga was on his feet in a flash, anger fueling his movements. He couldn’t stand it any longer: the fact that Ranma was even thinking of training Akane; knowing he would have to hit her in order to improve her skills; that he was so indifferent to the danger he would be putting in her if he let her fight. The very thought that he, who had always insulted her, fought with her, and hurt her, could win her heart…

“I told you not to call me that!” Ryoga fumed, his last thought igniting an even deeper rage. “You aren’t worthy of her Saotome!"

“Oh,” Ranma said, sarcasm lacing his tone. He gritted his teeth, trying to control his rising anger. “And I suppose you think you are?”

“More worthy than you!” Ryoga sneered, taking a step forward as if in challenge. Ranma saw this, and unable to back down made his own move toward the lost boy. 

Akane took in the scene with growing frustration. Why couldn’t they ever get along? She was so sick and tired of their fighting. She just couldn’t understand why they hated each other so much. 

Jin glanced over at her, a questioning look in his eyes. Should I try and stop this? His gaze seemed to say. She sighed, shaking her head in a gesture that said the two were completely hopeless. 

“And how do you figure that P-Chan?” Ranma asked, glaring at his rival, letting him know with his disgusted tone just how worthy he thought Ryoga was in using his curse to sneak into Akane’s bed. One thing was for certain. He absolutely would not allow it to happen again. Not after what had happened between them. If anyone shared her bed it was going to be him. 

Ryoga felt a sudden pang of guilt wash over him, before his anger once again took over fully. 

“I know all you do is insult her,” Ryoga retorted. “How can you even think of putting her back in the line of danger?! Making her fight your battles for you! You coward!” 

Ranma felt himself go red with his anger. As it was he was already struggling with his conscience, knowing deep down that training Akane was the right thing, but still trying to overcome that never ending protective streak that wouldn’t completely leave him. Ryoga making a point of harping on what was already a sore subject only stoked the fires of his already burning rage. 

“Shut up!” Ranma shouted his outrage. “Look who’s calling who a coward P-Chan!”

In his anger he drew his fist back, poised to strike. He was about to deliver the blow when suddenly he found Akane once again stepping into the middle of one of his fights. 

He pulled his punch just in time to keep from striking her, his heart hammering in shock and terror at just how close his blow had come to connecting with her face. 

“Will you two knock it off!” she yelled. “Honestly, you’re acting like a pair of two year olds!” 

When he could finally breathe again, Ranma felt that familiar anger that was born of his fear for her safety come rising to the surface. 

“Dammit Akane!” he said, letting some of it escape. “This is none of your business so just stay out of it!”

Now it was Akane’s turn to fume. “Excuse me? What’d you say?!?”

“You heard me,” Ranma replied, frustration lacing his tone. 

“I won’t allow you to talk to her that way!” Ryoga shouted, once again drawing Ranma’s attention. 

Ranma narrowed his gaze upon his rival. When he spoke his voice was low, taunting. “What are you gonna do about it pigboy?” 

Ryoga gave a low growl at the smug smile he saw etched across Ranma’s face.

“I’m going to shut that mouth of yours for good!” 

“Bring it on!” Ranma said, waving his hand in a mocking gesture to emphasis his point. 

Ryoga once again lunged, trying to go around Akane as he did so. She was having none of it however. 

“I mean it you two!” she said, extending her arms out, her hands connecting with the center of each boy’s chest, as she tried desperately to keep them apart. “Enough!”

Jin merely stood and watched as Akane took control of the situation. Once again he was reminded of Mei-Lin’s fighting spirit, as it shined through the Japanese girl. He felt himself give a small smile at the thought, his eyes watchful and ready should she need him to interfere. 

Ranma and Ryoga merely glared at each other over the top of Akane’s head. She gave an exasperated sigh, her gaze sliding over in the lost boy’s direction.

“Ryoga,” she said sternly. “Ranma is not a coward. If anything his decision to teach me shows me how brave he is. I know he fights his conscience to do so, and I’m proud of him for taking this step. And for another thing, Ranma does not control me. I make my own decisions and I choose to fight at his side. Regardless, you know he would never put me in harms way. Jusendo should have taught you at least that much. In fact his teaching me will only make it harder for anyone to hurt me. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t needle him about it.”

“Yeah!” Ranma said, unable to stop himself from getting in one last word. At this sudden outburst Akane turned her frustrated gaze upon her fiancée. 

“And you,” she stated, her eyes narrowing upon him. “This is no time for fighting among ourselves. We should be sticking together. Not trying to tear each other apart.” 

“But…” Ranma started only to have her cut him off. 

“Not buts Ranma,” she scolded. “Now apologize to each other and shake hands.”

Jin watched in fascination as both Ranma and Ryoga, looking fully chastised, mumbled their apologies, shaking hands firmly, albeit grudgingly. 

Akane gave them one of her trademark smiles, melting both their hearts. 

“That’s better,” she said. “Now let’s finish eating so we can get out of here. I know my sisters must be pretty worried by now.”

Both boys nodded, Ranma more than happy to get back to the breakfast he was so rudely interrupted from. 

He ate silently, turning his gaze up every once in awhile to give Ryoga a hateful glare before returning to his food. Ryoga for his part merely returned the glances with disgusted ones of his own, but neither one made another move to attack the other. 

Akane noticed this and was at least grateful that they were no longer trying to kill each other. How long it would last was anyone’s guess, but she cherished the fleeting moment of peace. 

Needing to break up the obvious tension that surrounded Ryoga and Ranma, she turned to talk idly with Jin. They chatted about his life in China, and her family back at home, finding a comfortable medium, and enjoying what seemed to be the makings of a long lasting friendship. 

This of course was not lost on Ranma, and while he felt the stirrings of a jealously he couldn’t quite get a full handle on yet, he wisely held his tongue. 

After breakfast Akane quickly re-braided Ranma’s hair upon his request, smiling when he playfully teased her about some tomboy pulling it out in the first place. 

Ryoga watched this easy banter between the two of them with a bitter look in his eyes, but said nothing. 

The look was not lost on Jin, who sat silently watching the lost boy, wonder dawning in his eyes at the obvious love triangle that had formed around the three, and what seemed to be Akane’s total ignorance of it. Would it hinder them in their fight against Cologne? Or could the two boys manage to pull it together for the girl they so blatantly loved? For everyone’s sake Jin hoped it was the latter. 

When Akane was finished she excused herself, and went to gather her now dry clothes to make a quick change for the journey home. When she started off towards the woods for some privacy Ranma reached out a hand to stop her. 

“Where do ya think you’re goin’ Akane?”

She frowned at him in confusion. “What do you mean Ranma,” she asked shrugging off his hand. “I’m going to change.”

“Not alone you’re not.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” he stated plainly. “Shampoo and Cologne may have come back. They may be out there somewhere just waitin’ for an opportunity to try again.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Honestly Ranma,” she said. “I think you’re being a bit paranoid.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said quickly. “After last night there is no way I’m gonna risk losing you again.”

She gave him a soft smile then, letting the blanket drop to her feet, as she stepped over it and towards him. Placing a soft hand upon his cheek, she gave him a sultry look before leaning in, her lips hovering seductively over his. 

He could feel her warm breath against his skin, sending a fine tingle up and down his spine. Ranma was drawn in instantly, his mind now solely focused on kissing her. 

She leaned in closer, and his eyes slowly drew closed, as he felt just the slightest touch of her lips, almost feather light against his own. It was then that she whispered; her voice soft so that only he could hear.

“Hentai, you have to catch me first.” 

With that she gave him a quick but firm kiss, and he heard her give a soft giggle as she darted away from him and back toward the grove of trees. 

It took Ranma a moment to regain his wits, and then he was smiling as he quickly gave chase. 

“Come back here you tomboy!” he called playfully after her. “You’re asking for it Tendo!”

In answer she threw a glance over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. “Catch me if you can slowpoke!” she said, letting out another giggle and picking up her pace. 

Ranma couldn’t help the grin that seemed to grow at her mischievous antics. He was relishing every moment, as he felt a sudden joy at the fact that she was even here to tease him. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that Akane!” he called back, returning her playful banter, as he picked up his pace. 

Jin and Ryoga watched them go. Jin with a slight smile on his face, remembering all the times he and Mei-Lin had enjoyed the same type of lighthearted camaraderie. And Ryoga still sporting a look of longing mixed with jealousy. 

They stared after the couple until they had disappeared into the thicket of trees, before gathering up their supplies in preparation to break camp.


	27. The Crown of Invisibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cologne and Shampoo make another appearance.

“Now who’s being a slowpoke Akane?” Ranma teased. She gave him a playful snort in reply. 

“It’s all your fault you know.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the accusation. After he had caught her he had once again forced her to endure one of his merciless tickle sessions. One thing had led to another and before he knew what was happening they were kissing again. She was simply intoxicating. The more he got of her, the more he seemed to want. 

“You sure you don’t need any help?” he offered. 

She could almost hear the grin in his voice, and couldn’t help reaching for one of her own. She had created a monster, but he was her monster. 

“Hey, it was your idea to be my lookout,” she replied, trying to keep the laughter from her voice. “So pay attention Hentai.”

His smile broadened but he kept silent, knowing if he kept up this sort of banter he really would end up helping her, and then they would never get out of here. Not that he would mind really. 

Instead he tried to take her suggestion and focus on the task at hand. 

It was the reason he’d come with her in the first place. Ever since they had finished breakfast he’d had the nagging feeling that something was amiss. It was low and steady, just enough to let him know it was there and to be on guard. 

For as long as he could remember he’d always had that certain instinct that let him know when trouble was coming. It had become even more acute since he’d picked up his curse. He guessed this was partly due to the havoc it tended to reek upon his life. Whatever it was, he had come to trust in that sense. Not once had it ever let him down. 

Carefully he trained his senses, trying to detect any sign that the Amazons had returned. 

Nothing…

He frowned slightly. He couldn’t pick up either Cologne or Shampoo’s aura, but his uneasiness remained steadfast. One thing was for certain, the sooner they were out of here the better. 

So deep was he in these thoughts that he never heard Akane as she crept silently up behind him. 

“Boo!” 

Her shout was close enough to startle him nearly out of his skin. She laughed wholeheartedly as he gave a yelp of surprise and spun quickly around, only to lose his balance and land on his rear end with a thud. 

“Gotcha!” she said, her eyes sparkling with laughter. 

“What’s the big idea!” he returned irritably, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “That wasn’t funny.” 

His indignant response sent her into another fit of unbridled giggles. 

“Hey!” he protested when she was nearly doubled over with her laughter. 

“Oh Ranma,” she said in between fits of hysteria. “I’m sorry, but you really are cute when you’re angry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ranma huffed, still not amused. He got to his feet slowly, brushing the dirt away from the seat of his pants as he went. 

Akane began to smile wickedly. “Are you sure you don’t need some help with that?” She asked, feigning innocence. 

“Har de har har,” he returned, unable to stop his lips from curving upward at her slight giggle. He reached out an arm to her. “Just give me back my shirt.” 

“What, this?” she asked, dangling it just out of his reach. 

He watched as her eyes sparkled with unbridled mischief. It was like a constant game with them, seeing which could one-up the other. This was obvious payback for him having tickled her earlier. 

“Come and get it Saotome,” she teased, waving it in front of her like a matador would taunt a charging bull. He was just about to accept her challenge when his ears detected a slight movement off to his left. 

Akane watched, startled as Ranma froze instantly in his tracks, and then cocked his head to the side as if he were listening for something. 

“What is it Ranma?” she asked, her eyes going wide. 

He instantly put a finger to his lips to indicate his need for silence. She complied, her eyes wide as she glanced about in anticipation for some sort of attack. She’d seen Ranma’s sense of danger in action and knew it to be highly reliable. 

Ranma frowned again, his eyes narrowing in the direction the sound had come from. He strained his senses, trying to detect the source of the disturbance. His inner alarm was louder now, more acute, warning him of danger lurking just beyond his sight. Ranma didn’t hesitate, he went with his gut instinct and reached out, grasping Akane by the wrist. 

“Come on,” he whispered, his eyes still trained off to his left. “Let’s get outta here.” 

Akane nodded, the carefree mood she’d been enjoying with him earlier all but vanishing as she slowly slid her glance in the direction he was looking. 

“Cologne?” she whispered nervously. 

“I don’t know,” he answered. “But let’s not stay to find out.” 

He began to gently but firmly pull Akane behind him as he guided them deftly through the trees and back towards Jin’s camp. She came easily, her eyes glancing around wildly, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of the Amazons, half expecting them to come swinging out of the trees to grab her. 

Stop it Akane! She scolded herself. Get a grip already! It wouldn’t do to go losing it now. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, concentrating on calming her frayed nerves. 

“Here,” she said absently, holding out his shirt to him as they walked. 

It took Ranma a moment to notice her outstretched offer, so concentrated was he on getting them back into the relative safety of Jin’s camp. 

He nodded, letting go of her wrist long enough to sling the shirt over his muscular shoulders. He stuffed his powerful arms into the sleeves as he went, never once breaking stride. 

Akane’s eyes continued to dart over her surroundings as she tried to keep up with Ranma’s mad pace. It unnerved her to see him so worried. Especially since she couldn’t sense the danger he found so urgent. 

She was startled out of her reverie, as she felt him reach down and firmly clasp her hand in his own. 

She looked up at him then, her eyes conveying her fear, along with her deep seeded determination not to give into it. He admired her resolve and tried to give her a small reassuring smile before picking up the pace, pulling her along with him until they were almost running.  
It wasn’t long before they had breached the edge of the trees and stumbled hurriedly back to Jin’s camp site. He and Ryoga had gotten most of the gear packed and stored and were almost startled by their abrupt intrusion. 

Ryoga saw the look on Ranma’s face and braced himself. He’d seen that look often enough in their many adventures together, and knew instantly that there was trouble. 

Jin felt it in the air even before he noticed Ranma’s harried expression. His enemy was near, very near indeed. He focused his senses, narrowing them in on his target. There! In the trees, lurking just behind Ranma and Akane, he was sure of it, could practically feel the swell of power emanating from the spot. 

Jin narrowed his gaze, his eyes blazing with hatred as he began to whisper under his breath. 

Ranma felt the air around him begin to electrify, as the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end. The charge was huge and still growing. 

He threw a glance behind him as he ran, his hand clutching Akane’s even tighter as he desperately pulled her along behind him. He saw absolutely nothing, but knew without a doubt that she was there. 

Cologne. 

He was sure of it. 

The charge in the air continued to build, but now he could also sense it coming from Jin’s direction as well. He knew instantly he had only moments to act. 

“Akane get down!” he shouted, yanking her to him roughly. He grasped her firmly about the waist before quickly tossing her to the ground and landing on top of her, doing his best to shield her with his body. 

Akane had no time to think. She let out a startled cry as she was flung to the ground, the breath being forcefully knocked out of her as Ranma landed with his full weight on top of her. She closed her eyes tightly against the sudden glare, bracing herself for the impact. 

Finishing his spell Jin flung it forth with a loud cry. 

“YAN HU!”

A sudden green light burst forth from his outstretched palms and spread out over Ranma and Akane like a blanket, forming a shield that took on the full hit of Cologne’s ki-blast. 

The clash resounded loudly, with deafening force and exploded, Jin’s shield instantly dissolving under the onslaught. Suddenly the air was filled with the high pitch cackling of laughter.

Akane and Ranma regained their footing quickly, Ranma helping her up as both of them searched behind them for the source of the laughter. 

Ranma instantly realized one thing. That ki-blast had been meant for the both of them. Apparently Cologne wasn’t above killing him if she couldn’t have him as Shampoo’s husband. Suddenly his decision to kill her had become a hell of a lot easier. 

“You okay?” he asked, concern lacing his tone. Akane nodded silently, her eyes still frantically scanning the area, bracing herself for the next attack. 

Ranma instinctively pushed her behind him, as he slowly began backing up. The cackling grew louder, grating on Ranma’s nerves until he could stand it no longer. 

“Enough you old ghoul!” he shouted, unable to stop himself as he struggled to gain hold of his rising anger. “Show yourself!” 

At his outburst the cackling stopped and Cologne’s voice emerged, taunting him. “Now where would be the fun in that son-in-law?”  
Ranma once again felt a sudden charge fill the air. He grimaced, pushing Akane more firmly behind him. 

“Keep her talking Saotome.” 

Ranma started. It was Jin. His eyes widened in wonder, he hadn’t even heard the Chinese boy approach them. He watched as he raised his bow and arrow and then closed his eyes, as if in some sort of meditation. 

He’s searching for her. The thought was instant. And a talking target was easier to find… 

Ranma felt a sly smile creep up on the corners of his mouth. Let the old fool’s ego be her downfall. He’d be more than happy to help her out. 

“You’re a coward Cologne!” he shouted. “You can’t hide from me forever! I will find you!” 

Ranma felt the charge grow for just an instant and then subside. She was losing her cool, giving off more of her presence. 

“Keep it up Saotome,” Jin encouraged. “I almost had her.”

Ranma nodded. “You hear me you old ghoul! I’m tired of this bullshit! I’m through being nice! You are gonna pay for trying to kill Akane! You and Shampoo! Both of you make me sick!”

Suddenly there was a high pitched screech, one filled with rage. It pierced the air sharply causing Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga, who had by now joined them, to grimace and cover their ears. 

Jin simply smiled. 

There.

He let his arrow fly. 

Ranma watched as it flew outward with the same ungodly speed it had when he had been Jin’s target. There was a loud pinging sound as it suddenly ricocheted off some invisible mark. 

Out of nowhere the images of Shampoo and Cologne instantly emerged. The old sage held the young Amazon’s hand in her own, and was now using the leverage to hold back her great-granddaughter’s fury laced charge. 

Shampoo looked as if she were ready to spit nails. She glared at Akane, her eyes blazing with hatred. Akane took instant notice of this, and couldn’t help taunting the Amazon by wrapping her slender hands around Ranma’s arm, and pulling him close in a possessive gesture. She felt a satisfactory smile light her face when she noticed the young Amazon was practically ready to explode. 

Ranma felt the fury radiating off Shampoo’s ki and silently cursed Akane’s display of bravado. If they got out of this he was seriously going to have to thrash her. 

He tried to push the thought away, his gaze now focused on what looked like an antique gold crown lying at Cologne’s feet. It shone brightly in the early morning light, almost glowing, as if it were somehow radiating power. It was when she bent slightly to retrieve it that Jin once again raised his arrow. 

“Don’t even think about it old hag,” he stated, his eyes and voice filled with deadly intention. It was all he could do to hold the emotions back. His mind was suddenly filled with images—images of his beautiful girl and the flash of a cold steel blade. He choked back the feelings of pain and rage. It wouldn’t do to lose it now. He wasn’t going to let his emotions block his focus. Not now when he needed it the most. 

“Not bad,” she commented with mocking disdain. “Even for a Taka Kai. I don’t know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but you’re still no match for me boy.”

“We’ll see,” he said, his tone almost daring her to make a move. 

“Yes, we shall,” she returned, her lips curving up in a sly smile. “It’s too bad Mei-Lin will not be here to witness your downfall. I would have loved to have seen her face.”

Jin gritted his teeth against the fury that wanted to consume him. He was fairly shaking with it. That had been her plan after all, to make him lose all control. Well she could forget it, he thought as he steadied himself, his eyes narrowing further upon his quarry. 

“Forget it Cologne,” he told her, his voice strong, unwavering. “You can’t use her to get to me anymore. I will see to it that you pay.”

At his words Cologne’s eyes narrowed into a frustrated frown. She had been certain her statement would have caused him to lose control. She had underestimated him. They stood there for a long moment, each staring the other down, their gazes locked in silent, heated combat. 

It was Jin who broke the silence.

“This one is for Mei-Lin,” he said before letting his arrow fly. Beside her she heard Shampoo give a frightened gasp, as her own eyes widened for just a moment before she gathered her wits about her. 

There was a sudden flash and a puff of smoke as Cologne gave a twirl of her staff. Once again they had disappeared, just narrowly avoiding the point of Jin’s arrow as it struck one of the trees behind where they were standing with a solid “thunk”. 

Jin swore under his breath.

“Until next time Taka Kai,” Cologne’s disembodied voice echoed back at them. She gave a short cackle. 

“Soon son-in-law, prepare yourself.” 

Ranma felt the quick diffusion as her ki slowly drained from the air, and finally the tension in him began to fall away. Beside him he felt Akane give a short sigh of relief, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and stroking her short dark hair soothingly. 

“You okay?” he asked her softly. She nodded, turning her head to stare up at him. 

“I’m fine,” she replied. “A little shaken up, but otherwise…” 

He frowned down at her. “Not shaken up enough that you could resist taunting Shampoo though, ne?”

She opened her mouth to protest, but couldn’t bring herself to do so. “I couldn’t help it,” she admitted. 

He gave her a stern look. “That wasn’t very smart Akane.”

“Ranma…”

“Don’t Ranma me,” he told her, his voice edged with disapproval. “You gotta control those impulses. They can get you killed.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” she fired back, tears of frustrated anger welling up in her large brown eyes. 

“I know,” he soothed, brushing a few stray locks of hair away from her face. “I understand your frustration and your desire for revenge, but you gotta learn the difference between the right and wrong time to display them. Understand?” 

She gave a wholehearted sigh then deftly nodded. “Hai, Ranma.” 

He gave her a soft smile, one that melted her heart instantly. “Okay,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s get the hell out of here before they decide to try again. I don’t know about you, but I want this fight to be on my terms, not theirs.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” she replied, slipping an arm about his waist. She watched as his eyes grew slightly at her comment. 

“Did I just hear you say you don’t want to argue with me?” he asked, amusement lighting in his voice.  
She stared up at him, a slight frown crossing her pretty face. “Watch it Saotome,” she warned playfully, unable to keep the smile from her face as he gave a small laugh and squeezed her shoulder gently. 

Ryoga tried not to watch the two, instead training his gaze on Jin who had gone over to retrieve the crown that still lay unheeded on the ground. He picked it up carefully, brushing the dirt away from the surface and checking it for any damage. Satisfied that it had suffered none, he began walking back towards them. 

“What is that?” Ranma asked when he had once again joined them. 

“The crown of invisibility,” Jin stated matter-of-factly. “It was lost to my tribe for generations, and thankfully it is now out of Amazon hands.” 

“That’s why we couldn’t see them?” Akane asked, staring at the crown in amazement. “But if Cologne was wearing it then how come it worked on Shampoo?”

“Cologne was touching her,” Jin explained. “It renders the wearer and anyone he or she touches invisible.”

“Oh,” Akane breathed in response, watching as the crown almost seemed to glow in Jin’s hands. 

“At least it’s back where it belongs,” Ranma commented. Jin nodded in agreement. Maybe he would recover more of his tribe’s treasures before this was all over. 

“Shall we go?” he asked. They all nodded in agreement, gathering their things silently as they went. 

As they began to make their way back toward Nerima, Akane couldn’t help but replay the last words Cologne had uttered before she had disappeared. 

Soon son-in-law, prepare yourself…

She shuddered inwardly, giving a quick glance back over her shoulder. Somehow she got the feeling they wouldn’t be seeing the last of this place.


	28. Home Is Where The Hinderance Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally arrives home to an unexpected guest, much to Ranma's dismay.

“We need to call the police.” 

Nabiki gave a tired sigh at her older sister’s comment. It was only the hundredth time she’d heard it in the last hour. 

They had been up all night sick with worry, and although she wanted nothing more than to be able to act, she knew the police wouldn’t even let them submit a missing persons report until Akane and Ranma had been gone at least 48 hours.

What was even worse was the fact that her father and Mr. Saotome were due home later this evening. Nabiki really didn’t want to be around for the hysterics her father would surely display should Akane and her wayward fiancée still be missing. On top of everything else, that was something she definitely could not handle. 

Where are you Akane?

The thought once again echoed through her mind. She closed her eyes against all the horrible scenarios that wanted to conjure themselves up in her brain. 

Stop it Nabiki, her inner voice told her. Ranma will bring her home. You just have to believe that. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to do so. If Ranma were able she had no doubt he would do just that. 

“Nabiki,” Kasumi’s frustrated voice penetrated through her thoughts. “Are you even listening to me?”

Slowly Nabiki forced her eyes open, focusing them upon her older sister. 

“Kasumi,” she said in exasperation. “You know the police won’t do anything. They haven’t been missing long enough. Not only that, but we have no idea where they went. They could be anywhere by now.”

“But we can’t just sit here!” Kasumi exclaimed, her face flushing a bright red in her frustration. 

“We’ve checked all the train stations and I’ve got my people stationed at all points of exit. If they try and leave with Ranma they’ll be spotted.” Nabiki said, trying to reassure her older sister. 

Kasumi knew that Nabiki was being rational, but right now, with her little sister missing, none of that seemed to matter. She just wished she didn’t feel so darn helpless. 

“I can’t believe this is happening again.” 

Nabiki gave a slight start at the bitterness she heard in her older sister’s voice, her eyes widening slightly. It was infused with a hint of accusation, and she didn’t have to strain to guess as to who it was directed at. 

“Kasumi,” Nabiki started, trying to infuse some reason into her oneechan. “It was Akane’s decision to go after him. You can’t really blame Ranma for that. You know how stubborn she is.”

Kasumi gave a rueful sigh. Unfortunately she knew all too well how stubborn her youngest sister could be. 

“Besides,” Nabiki continued. “Maybe she actually managed to get him back. I mean, here we are thinking the worst, but how do we even know that that’s really the case?.”

Kasumi gave her sister a wistful stare. “Oh, I hope you’re right.” 

“I hope so too.”

Both girls turned, startled by the sudden appearance of Mousse, who had quietly entered the room. 

Kasumi gave him a small smile, her motherly instincts kicking in as she offered him a place to sit. He accepted graciously, returning her smile with one of his own. 

“You must be hungry Mousse. Let me fix you something to eat.”

“Don’t trouble yourself on my account Kasumi-san,” Mousse returned amiably. 

“It’s no trouble,” she replied, grateful for the distraction it would allow her. She got up quickly and left the room. Mousse watched her go, a look of concern crossing his face. 

“Do you really think Akane managed to rescue him?” he asked, his voice grim as he turned his attention toward the middle Tendo sister. 

Nabiki gave a slight shrug. “Ranma has always been good at getting himself out of the trouble he finds himself in. With any luck they managed to rescue each other. You have to admit, they do make a pretty good team when they work together.”

Mousse nodded absently. He remembered vividly just how well they had worked together on Phoenix Mountain. Maybe there really was hope for them. 

He grimaced slightly at the thought of Cologne. He knew she would stop at nothing to have Saotome, one way or another. She would never admit defeat. And now he found himself in a difficult predicament, but one he knew he must see through to the end. 

He was going to have to stand up against his fellow Amazons, for they were blind to the devastating consequences that would befall their tribe should they force Saotome to join them, especially if in the process it meant taking the life of the young Tendo girl. He just hoped that it wasn’t already too late to stop them. 

“Breakfast is ready.”

Kasumi’s soft voice cut through his thoughts, forcing him back into the present, as he followed Nabiki silently to the table where a fine meal currently awaited them. 

-R 1/2-

It was late afternoon before Ranma and company managed to make it back to the Tendo home. Akane for one was eager to see her sisters and assure them that she was okay. With this in mind she quickly pushed open the front door, calling out to them as she stepped swiftly over the threshold. 

From their places in the living room, both of the older Tendo girls looked up with a start at the sound. Jumping to their feet they made their way hurriedly down the hallway, a curious Mousse trailing along a little ways behind them. 

Kasumi was the first to reach her little sister. She threw her arms around the younger girl and the two embraced firmly, Kasumi letting out a cry that was full of joyous relief. 

After a moment of assuring herself that Akane really was okay, she pulled back to stare down at her younger sister, noting her dirty face and disheveled clothes, and giving her a stern look that was full of motherly concern. 

“My goodness Akane, you had us worried sick.” 

“Sorry Oneechan,” Akane replied regretfully, glancing back at the three boys who stood idly behind her, before turning her attention back to her older sister. “We didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kasumi threw a glance in the boys direction, her eyes falling instantly upon Ranma. His clothing was just as dirty and disheveled as Akane’s, his wrists baring signs of what looked to Kasumi to be rope burns. Behind him stood a tall stranger armed with a bow and arrow, followed closely by a grim looking Ryoga. 

“Oh my,” she breathed, feeling the sudden urge to sit down once again. 

Akane reached out a hand to steady her sister, giving her a look of concern. “Kasumi, this is Jin,” she said pointing to the tall stranger. “He’s a friend. He helped rescue me.” 

“Oh,” Kasumi replied, unable to tear her eyes away from the deadly bow and arrow strapped to his back. Seeing this Akane gave a wholehearted sigh. 

“I can explain everything.” 

But before she could even open her mouth to begin, there came a slight noise, as Mousse suddenly shifted into view from behind Nabiki. 

Ranma’s eyes immediately followed the movement, narrowing upon the Amazon boy instantly, as he felt his anger once again surge through him. 

“What’s he doin’ here,” he growled, his hands suddenly clenching into fists at his sides. The distrust was instant, almost palpable, it hung so thick in the air between them that you could practically cut it with a knife. He didn’t know why Mousse was here or what he was up to, but if he wanted trouble he was going to get it.

With this thought in mind, Ranma steeled himself in an effort to control the sudden urge to rush the Chinese boy and pummel him into oblivion. 

“Greetings to you too Saotome,” Mousse said sarcastically, unable to stop himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving the martial artist a defiant look. 

“Why you,” Ranma seethed, rushing forward to confront the Chinese Amazon. “Did Shampoo send you? If you even think of tryin’ to hurt Akane I’ll...”

Mousse narrowed his eyes upon the Japanese boy. “You’ll what?” 

A feral gleam came into Ranma’s eyes then, as he slowly cracked his knuckles for emphasis, his voice dropping to a low growl. “I’ll make you wish you were never born.” 

He started forward, only to be stopped, this time not by Akane, but surprisingly by Nabiki.

“Hold it Saotome,” she said quickly stepping in between him and Mousse. Ranma stared angrily down at her. What was it with the Tendo girls and them always wanting to step into the middle of his fights?

“Outta my way Nabiki,” his voice remained low, deadly, as he trained his gaze once again on the Amazon boy. 

“Shampoo didn’t send him Ranma,” she told him firmly, reaching out a hand to keep him at bay. Ranma merely shook his head, his eyes never leaving his quarry as he narrowed his gaze upon Mousse. 

“You can’t trust him Nabiki.”

She pressed her hand more firmly against him as he tried to move forward once more. “I’m telling you,” she reasoned, her voice stern. “He’s no threat.”

Ranma’s gaze shifted to the girl before him. He grit his teeth, feeling the anger he’d held for the last twenty-four hours beginning to rise fully to the surface as he glared down at her, his beautiful gray-blue eyes blazing. 

“And I’m telling you,” he spat, feeling his control slipping and not caring. “You have no idea the hell we’ve been through in the last twenty-four hours, all due to his kind!” He pointed an accusing finger at Mousse. “He is the enemy!”

“Ranma…” Akane whispered his name, trying to soothe him. He shook his head against it.

“No!” he cried, stopping her before she could continue. “He’s one of them! He’d do anything for Shampoo! And after what she did… what we know she wants to do...” he felt his anger steadily rise with every word he uttered, images rising starkly in his mind’s eye of all the possible things the Amazon’s could have done—could still do—to his beautiful Akane.

“Why would I want to hurt her Saotome?” Mousse interjected, trying to get the martial artist to see reason. “If you two are together then I get my shot with Shampoo.”

Ranma crossed his arms angrily, resting them against his chest. 

“That’s just it Mousse,” Ranma retorted. “You’d do anything to get your shot with Shampoo.” He took a small but threatening step forward, his voice dropping an octave. “Anything…”

Mousse merely stared at his long time rival, his face an expressionless mask. He could guess from Ranma’s reaction to seeing him that Shampoo and Cologne had nearly succeeded in their mission to kill Akane. He couldn’t really blame Saotome for being a bit paranoid, all things considered. Still, he knew he was going to have to find a way to get Ranma to trust him. 

Ranma glared at Mousse’s prolonged silence, his frustrations steadily mounting. He was so sick of dealing with all this. The last year and a half, all the chaos, most of it at Amazon hands, and only Akane to save him from going completely over the edge. It was enough already. He and Akane had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. They had a real future ahead of them, and nothing—no one—was going to take it away from them. 

“I am so sick of you Amazons thinking some damn law allows you to do anything you damn well please, playing with people’s lives like it’s some sort of game. Well, it’s over Mousse. I mean it. I’m done fooling around.”

“Are you quite through?” Nabiki quickly interjected before Mousse could form a retort.

Ranma slid his gaze toward her, his eyes still smoking with an edge that was completely unpredictable. Nabiki knew she’d have to tread carefully. The last thing they needed right now was an all out brawl, especially with their fathers due home at any moment.

“Stay outta this Nabiki,” he warned, his voice low, deadly. 

“Save it Saotome,” she returned, projecting a commanding demeanor she didn’t quite feel. She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly upon her, and had to fight to keep her voice steady. “He’s just as much a victim of Cologne’s as you are.”

“She’s right Ranma,” it was Kasumi who spoke now, her voice soft, reassuring. His look softened for a moment at her words and then hardened once more. He wasn’t going to take a chance with Akane’s life, not after… not ever. 

“I don’t care,” he stated firmly, his anger filled gaze once again trained on the Chinese Amazon. “He ain’t stayin’ here.” 

“That’s not up to you,” Nabiki stated plainly, crossing her arms in front of her, hoping he couldn’t see through her display of bravado, for she knew firsthand how dangerous he could be when he was like this. Ranma gritted his teeth at her words, clenching and unclenching his hands in his frustration. 

“You may be willing to take chances with Akane’s life but I’m not!” he retorted, feeling his fury mount as the vision rose in his mind once again... his beautiful girl… falling away from him… the helplessness he’d felt…the terror… 

He shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the images. 

“No way,” he argued. “The Amazon goes!”

Nabiki felt some of her own anger surface at his stubbornness, his immediate and volatile reaction to seeing Mousse only confirming her suspicions that Akane’s life had come perilously close to being lost. No doubt Ranma was now blaming himself, especially when he had actually foreseen it in his dreams. While she could understand his need to protect her little sister, it made his outburst no easier to bear. 

“Look Saotome,” she admonished, putting full authority into her voice. “You do not make the rules in this house. Not yet anyway. Until then Mousse is my guest and I say he can stay.”

Ranma nearly choked on his frustration as he looked around for any sort of support. His eyes fell instantly on Jin, thinking if anyone could understand his position it would be the Chinese boy. To his surprise however he remained silent, looking uncertain in the face of Nabiki’s statement. 

His gaze then slid over to Ryoga. For a moment he thought he’d found an ally, as the lost boy was giving Mousse a hostile glare, his eyes watchful and wary. Still he said nothing, no doubt not wanting to incur Nabiki’s wrath. 

Coward…

Finally his gaze came to rest upon Akane, her deep brown eyes almost pleading with him to calm down, to let it go. He felt himself struggling with his need to protect her, and his urge to pull her into his arms and take away the look of concern he saw there. 

He knew to protest further would get him nowhere. And yet, it changed nothing. He still felt the burning in his gut, the distrust stronger than ever in light of what they’d been through. One thing was for certain, if Mousse did have any ideas about harming Akane, it would be the last thing he ever did. He would make sure of it. 

He gave Akane a resigned look before turning his heated gaze back on Nabiki. 

“Fine,” he finally spat, once again training a hateful eye on the Chinese Amazon. He pointed a threatening finger in his direction, his next words dripping with venom.

“Know one thing Mousse,” he said, the bitterness in his voice echoing loud and clear. “Shampoo is gonna pay for what she did. You try and stop me, or even think about helping her harm Akane, and you’ll pay too. You won’t even see it coming, that I can promise you! You got it! So just stay outta my way!” 

With that he stormed away angrily in the direction of the dojo and was gone. The stillness that followed was almost deafening. Akane knew he was wrestling with himself over what had happened. Fighting an inner guilt he would never fully recover from. 

Knowing him like she did, she could guess he’d made a promise to himself to try and make up for what he considered to be his own failure. Something drilled into him by his father. Which of course meant that he would be even more diligent in his determination to protect her, something she would have to come to terms with and see him through, for her first and foremost concern was always with him. 

When Jin made a sudden move to go after him Akane held up her hand, stopping him instantly. 

“Let me,” she said, her tone indicating her weariness, yet full of that determination he so admired in her. He gave her a slight nod and a small smile, letting her know with his eyes that she had his full support. She smiled in return, acknowledging the sentiment with much appreciation. 

“Kasumi, why don’t you go fix everyone some tea. Jin and Ryoga can fill you in on what’s been happening while I go and deal with Ranma.”

Kasumi merely nodded at her suggestion, as she began ushering everyone back toward the living room. They began to follow silently until only Nabiki and Akane remained. 

“You going to be okay little sister?” 

Akane nodded, giving a tired sigh. “You have to cut him some slack Nabiki,” she insisted. “He’s been through a lot.”

“We all have Akane,” she returned, her voice just as tired, as she thought back to the long and endless night before. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” She swallowed hard then, forcing herself to say what was on her mind. “It was close wasn’t it?”

Akane felt her eyes begin to brim with tears from her long held back emotions. With everything that had happened afterward she hadn’t really had the time to stop and think about the fact that she had almost died, or about the particular way her life had nearly ended. Now, faced with Nabiki’s question the realization hit her hard. It was almost overwhelming. 

“Yeah,” her voice cracked with her emotion. She gave a small sniffle, trying desperately to rein herself in. She didn’t want to lose it in front of Nabiki. 

Her sister nodded, not at all surprised by the confession. She’d known it the moment she’d seen Ranma’s reaction to Mousse. This knowledge coupled with what she knew from her private conversations with Saotome only went to prove how much he did love her little sister, and how much her near death must have cost him. 

“Go to him Akane,” she encouraged, suddenly feeling the need to preserve her sister’s relationship with Ranma. Perhaps it was because, in them, she saw the same sort of bond that her parents had had for one another. She knew it was a rare and precious thing, something no doubt Ranma could use right now. “He needs you.”

At her words Akane lifted her eyes and met her sister’s gaze. The sincerity she saw there leaving her to stare in wonder. 

She felt a small smile surface on her lips, instantly cherishing this rare moment. One where Nabiki let her usually stiff guard drop, allowing the genuine person so few people got to see to shine through.

This was the true essence of her sister. And it was in that very moment that Akane felt the strong bond between them. Even if they didn’t always show it she knew Nabiki would always have her back, just as she, Akane, would always have hers. 

She stood and stared for an instant longer, unable to move, not wanting the moment between them to end. Sensing this, Nabiki placed a firm hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle push toward the door.

“Go…” 

Akane nodded then, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder as she reached the threshold, her gaze searching her sister’s, her eyes full of appreciation. 

“Don’t let him go Akane.”

Akane gave her sister a small smile, shaking her head firmly in confirmation. 

“Never…” she whispered, finally stepping through the door way and disappearing into the darkness of the oncoming night.


	29. The Key to Akane's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma teaches Akane how to throw a ki-blast!

Akane watched him from her place by the doorway as he worked away his frustrations, his sleek muscles and perfect form, dancing from one kata into the next with pure grace and skill. She found herself almost mesmerized by the speed with which he performed each move, and for a moment she was lost, her eyes playing over him in utter fascination at his complete and utter control. 

Aerial combat was a specialty of the Saotome-Ryu, and from where she stood Akane could see why. Of course she’d seen Ranma fight mid-air battles before. But now, standing here, watching the man she loved as he practiced his art, his anger replaced by the simple peace and joy it brought him was almost enough to overwhelm her. 

This time she was able to really see what an amazing martial artist he had become, without being hindered by the worry for his safety. She could see how much he had changed and grown. How truly at ease he seemed, as he flowed from one movement to the next, like he’d been born doing it. She watched in awe as he bounded from one wall to the other with seamless energy, his spirit so full of life the room was practically humming with it. 

When he finally came to a stop in the center of the dojo he was barely even winded. Only the thin sheen of sweat that soaked his bangs gave away any indication that he’d been exerting himself. Akane shook her head in wonder at it. 

“That was amazing.” 

Ranma jerked around, startled as the suddenness of her voice pierced through the still air. He’d been so full of concentration, trying almost desperately to purge the anger and uncertainty that had risen in him since his encounter with Mousse, that he’d failed to sense her approach. He frowned slightly. He’d have to work on that. 

“So, work Mousse out of your system yet?” she asked, reading him like an open book. He simply stared at her, not certain whether to be pleased or unnerved that she knew him so well. 

As much as he wished he could be as confident about the Amazon’s motives as the rest of them seemed to be, he couldn’t help viewing Mousse as a wild card that could seriously hinder the success of their mission. And that meant even more danger for Akane. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. 

She watched as a scowl suddenly marred his beautiful features. 

“I guess not,” she observed dryly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew he was worried for her, could almost feel it radiating off of him. And while she appreciated the gesture, it was obvious something needed to be worked out here. The last thing she wanted was for his focus to be impaired. It could very well get him killed. 

She moved toward him then, her hand reaching out to touch his powerful arm in a gesture of comfort. 

“Ranma,” she tried to reason. “I don’t think Nabiki or Kasumi would put me in any kind of danger. If they say he’s not the enemy they must know something we don’t.” 

“That’s just it Akane,” he interjected. “They don’t know. They weren’t there. They don’t know what we went through. The Amazons are full of dirty tricks. I don’t trust any one of them, especially with your safety at stake.” 

She sighed deeply, feeling both elated and frustrated by his display of concern. 

“Think about it Ranma,” she tried to reason with him. “When has Mousse ever been included in any of the Amazon’s plans? If anything he’s always been a thorn in their side. Like the time he stole the reversal jewel. If he hadn’t…” 

Akane gave a shudder at the thought. She’d often wondered whether or not Ranma’s pride would have declared a love for Shampoo that he didn’t really feel had she not shown up wearing the jewel, her own declarations of love startling him just long enough for him to come to his senses. She liked to think that he would have realized what a big mistake he was making on his own, but of course now she’d never really know. 

“He didn’t do it for us Akane,” Ranma stated plainly. “He did it for her. So he could have her. He’d do anything to have her.” This last was said more to himself, his voice a mixture of contempt laced with understanding. “In a way I know how he feels, especially now.”

Akane simply stared at him, wonder growing in her eyes. 

He saw this and drew a long breath, meeting her gaze, his eyes blazing with sincerity as he tried to explain. 

“Being with you Akane,” he shook his head, desperately searching for the right words to convey what he felt. “It… I can’t describe it… it’s only made what I felt before even more intense. The fact that you would trust me enough, that you would allow yourself to let go like that… with me…” He shook his head again as if in awe of it. “I never want to let that feeling go. I’ll do anything to preserve it, anything. I’d fight the whole world for you.”

And she knew he would. 

Akane stared at him for a few minutes more, her heart aching with his sudden openness, with his willingness to make such a sacrifice for her sake. It filled her with both awe and just a touch of sadness. 

“Ranma…” she reached out a slender hand to caress his soft face. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He returned the embrace immediately, and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her against him. 

“I know what motivates him Akane,” he confessed in her ear. “I know, and it scares me shitless. His love for Shampoo… it will make him unpredictable. And I can’t afford that. Everything in me screams not to trust him. That to do so would put you in even more danger.”

Akane pulled back slightly to stare into his intense gaze, mesmerized as she often was by the fierceness she saw there, along with the sheer vulnerability that made him even more endearing. 

She stared at him for a moment, an overwhelming urge to kiss away his fears suddenly overcoming her. She gave into it instantly, knowing in that split second that it was the only thing that would get through to him. 

Ranma gave a muffled gasp as her lips suddenly and thoroughly covered his, before his instincts immediately kicked in and he was kissing her back, pouring all his pent up emotion into it. Akane thrilled at the onslaught, her senses singing with the feelings he so easily provoked in her. 

When they finally pulled back both were slightly breathless. 

“What was that for?” Ranma managed, still trying to catch his breath. He realized he could fly around the dojo, expending endless amounts of energy, and not even end up winded, but one kiss from his beautiful tomboy and he was reduced to complete jelly. He simply marveled at the revelation. 

Akane gave him one of her dazzling smiles, causing his heart to thud heavily and his pulse to race. 

“Just wanted to get your attention,” she replied playfully. He returned her smile with one of his own, causing her to delight in the obvious success of her plan.

“Mission accomplished,” he admitted. “Now what?” 

“Now,” she said, giving him a slight squeeze, “You need to remember that I’m not some helpless damsel in distress, and with your help I’m going to be damn formidable. Now that I finally have you I don’t plan on going anywhere Saotome. You’re mine and nothing Shampoo or Mousse do is going to change that. Got it?” 

He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that arose from his lips at her declaration, her voice both determined and playful. Leave it to his Akane. She never did cease to amaze him. 

“Okay tomboy,” he replied lovingly. “I got it.” 

“Good!” 

He gave another light chuckle. 

She tilted her head slightly as she continued to stare up at him, her eyes lighting mischievously. 

“So how about it baka?” she prodded, letting him go and taking a step back. “I am already dressed for the occasion.” She motioned down at her dirty yet otherwise intact gi. When he said nothing she reached out and poked him sternly in the ribs. “Well Ranma?” 

“Now?”

“Why not?” 

“Don’t you wanna rest first?” 

She scoffed at the suggestion, waving it off with a brush of her hand. “Come on Saotome,” she insisted. “You promised to train me. So put your money where your mouth is.” 

She gave him another dazzling smile, one that he couldn’t help but succumb to. He returned it with one of his own, knowing full well when he was a beaten man.

“Okay, Akane. You win.”

He watched as her eyes lit up and felt his heart warm at the sight. The last of his reservations flitted away, knowing her happiness was all that ever really mattered to him. 

She watched as he grew thoughtful for the moment, his brow furrowing slightly with his concentration. When he spoke again his voice was serious, his eyes penetrating. 

“You said that right before you channeled your ki you felt a rush of emotions.” 

She nodded quickly, not quite sure where he was going with this. 

“Anger, fear, panic,” He counted them off on his fingertips. “In that order?” 

Akane thought for a moment then nodded, remembering her anger spike first as the purple-haired Amazon had tried to end her life. 

“Yes.”

“It would figure that anger would be your trigger,” he said absently. 

Akane frowned at this. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she returned, said anger beginning to become evident in her voice. 

“Oh come on Akane,” he returned smugly. “You have to admit your temper is provoked pretty easily.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“See, you’re losing it already,” he instantly pointed out, further igniting her irritation. 

“You want to really see me lose it,” she warned. “Then keep it up.”

To her utter frustration he simply gave her a mocking smile. “You’re only proving my point Akane,” he said, eyeing her thoughtfully. “I wonder if you even have the discipline in you to control such a wild force.”

Akane felt her anger spike at his words. “Are you suggesting I can’t handle it?”

Much to her dismay, Ranma gave an indifferent shrug. “It’s not like you’ve had much serious training. Not like Shampoo anyway. And you tend to lack focus when you’re angry.” 

Akane felt her fury steadily rise with every word he uttered, not caring at this point that by losing her temper she was merely proving him right in his assumptions. 

As her anger mounted she could also feel her power rising with it. It coursed through her, sending that now familiar surge as her battle aura began to flare. 

Ranma’s grin began to grow. 

“I figure it’s gonna take a lot of work to get a tomboy like you to be able to master such a technique,” he continued, watching her reaction carefully; gauging how much time he had as he saw her battle aura steadily begin to grow. “I mean you’re not exactly known for your patience.” He pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. “In fact it’s too easy to make you lose your focus, after all you’re not known for your self-control either.” 

“Raaaaaanma!!!” 

Ranma watched as her arms flew up and outward in her frustrated rage, his grin stretched wide as he timed his leap perfectly, narrowly avoiding the impact of her powerful ki attack. 

He flew backwards, flipping effortlessly out of range, and landing deftly on his feet. 

Akane, for her part, stood perfectly still, unable to tear her gaze away from the newly smoking hole in the dojo floor. Did I really do that?   
Ranma watched as the disbelief played over her beautiful features, along with what looked to be pleasure, with just a touch of pride. He saw her give a slight smile, and felt his own surface with the warm feeling the sight gave his heart. 

“Yup, just as I suspected,” his voice echoed, startling her out of her reverie. She glanced over at him, wonder in her eyes. 

“Huh?”

“This particular technique works best with the emotion that is the most easily accessed,” he explained. “In your case it’s your anger.” 

She simply stared at him flabbergasted. “You mean to tell me you provoked me on purpose, knowing this would happen?”

He simply nodded, his eyes sparkling. 

“But I could have really hurt you,” she argued.

“Nah,” he said in his best arrogant voice. “I wanted to see for myself what kind of power you could generate. Now all we have to do is teach you how to control it. Make that anger work for you.”

Akane blinked several times at his words, not sure whether or not to be angry with him for taking such a risk, or pleased with his faith in her ability to actually channel her ki. 

“The angrier you are the more power you’ll generate, but it does no good if the shot goes wild. We’re gonna start with some breathing and focus exercises that may help with that control. If you can master that temper Akane, you’ll really give Shampoo a run for her money.”

Akane had to smile at this last, it was something she had been looking forward to for a long time. Finally, her rival would get a taste of her own medicine, and this power wouldn’t be fleeting like when she’d eaten the super soba noodles, no, this time it would be all hers. 

“Let’s get started,” she said eagerly, her smile growing. 

-R 1/2-

“Oh my, what on earth was that noise?” 

All heads turned from the table toward the loud booming noise that erupted in the direction of the dojo.

“No doubt just Ranma letting off some steam,” Nabiki commented absently, much to the shock of the others. She gave an indifferent shrug of her shoulders. “The faster he gets it out of his system the better off we’ll all be.”

The three boys winced at the prospect, each of them knowing what Ranma could be like when in his current state of anger. 

“Oh dear,” Kasumi fretted. “I do hope there wasn’t too much damage.”

“Maybe we should check it out?” the Chinese Amazon suggested, starting to get to his feet. 

“Mousse,” Nabiki interjected, reaching out a hand to stop him. “No offense, but do you really want another confrontation with Ranma right now?”

After only a moments hesitation Mousse conceded Nabiki’s point, and settled himself once again in his seat. 

“Let Akane handle it,” she suggested. “If anyone can tame Ranma it’s her.”

At Nabiki’s words there came another loud explosion. All eyes darted in the direction of the dojo, only to settle back on her with questioning expressions. 

“Hey,” she defended. “I never said it was a perfect plan.”

Everyone remained silent at this, their eyes once again darting in the direction of the dojo in the quite hush that followed. 

-R 1/2-

“That was much better Akane,” Ranma commented, his smile beaming. She was catching on much faster than even he would have thought. The determination he found so attractive in her showing itself in spades. 

“Looks like the exercises are workin’. You didn’t let go of your focus that time.”

Akane wiped away the slight sweat that had formed on her brow, as she carefully brought her breathing back under control.

It had been easier this time. Using the breathing and focus techniques Ranma had shown her had really allowed her to let his insults feed her anger, without having her temper take control. Feeling the power rush through her, knowing she could call it forth and channel it, that she was in control of it, not the other way around, had been very liberating, not to mention exhilarating.

“Wow,” she exclaimed. “That felt incredible.”

Ranma merely smiled and nodded. “With a little more practice I’d say you’d have that technique down. As long as you remember to use your breathing to control your focus and keep your temper in check you should get a direct shot every time.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do Akane,” he admitted. “I’m proud of you.”

Akane felt herself flush with the compliment, knowing Ranma didn’t give them easily. 

“Now what we gotta do is get your speed up. You’ve got power, but unless you can actually land the blow it won’t do you much good. We’ll work on that tomorrow, but at least you now have a sure fire way of protecting yourself from a distance.” Which is a load off my mind, his inner voice added silently. 

“You really think I can take Shampoo?”

At the look of desperation in her eyes he grew serious. He made his way to her, his strong hands closing around both of her shoulders, his grip reassuring as he searched her face, his beautiful gray-blue eyes locking with hers, both sincerity and conviction readable there.

“I think you can do more than take her Akane,” he said, his voice full of assurance. “I think next time she’ll be the one dangling from a waterfall.”

He watched as that wonderful smile he’d grown to love so much once again surfaced on her face, causing his heart to race. She reached up then, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pulling him close. 

“Thank you Ranma,” she whispered sweetly.

He returned her smile with a soft one if his own, his arms going around her waist instantly, reciprocating her embrace.

“Anytime Akane-chan.”

She watched as he slowly lowered his head toward hers, her eyes closing instantly, anticipating the soft feel of his kiss. 

Their lips were mere inches apart, their breaths mingling with their closeness, as they themselves go with the moment. It was in that second that a loud crash was heard, followed by the familiar growl of a large panda. 

Akane gave out a small giggle. “Looks like our fathers are home.”

Ranma frowned at the thought of his pop, leave it to the old man to ruin a tender moment. Seeing this Akane quickly gave him a quick peck on the lips, her eyes shinning with happiness that was infectious. 

“Come on,” she said. “Before they wonder where we are.”

He simply nodded, still too dazed to speak. Akane giggled again, reaching down to take his hand. 

As she pulled him gently out of the dojo she threw one last glance over her shoulder at the two charred craters now embedded in the floor. She couldn’t help but smile as she stared at her accomplishment. One thing was for certain, Shampoo was in for one hell of a surprise. If anything it would be the last time the Chinese Amazon would ever get the best of Akane Tendo.


	30. The Bonds of Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Nabiki have a heartfelt chat

Nabiki slipped the nightshirt over her head slowly, her mind going back over everything Jin had told them had happened up on the mountain. She had asked Akane if it had been close, but she had never imagined the scenario that Jin had laid out for her. Once again her sister had escaped death by the barest of margins, the stark reality of this fact hitting Nabiki like a freight train.

After her mother’s death Nabiki had had to shut down. The pain had been too great. Never again had she wanted to leave herself so vulnerable and yet…

Her mind surfaced on that undeniable bond she had felt in the hallway with Akane earlier. It had felt good, it was something strong and invaluable, something to cherish and hold onto at all costs. She knew she didn’t want to lose that feeling, so instead of pushing it away as she usually did she decided to embrace it. It was time to let go of the past, to allow herself the right to feel and look forward to the future.

With this thought in mind she quickly finished dressing and padded softly down the hall to Akane’s room. She gave the door a light tap, turning the knob when she heard her sister call for her to come in.

“Oh hey Nabiki,” Akane said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice as her sister entered the room.

“Hey.”

Suddenly there was a scraping sound heard from overhead, making both girls turn their glances toward the ceiling. Akane shook her head smiling slightly, while Nabiki merely frowned.

“What now?”

“It’s Ranma,” Akane said, not a trace of doubt in her voice. “Stubborn baka is going to camp out on the roof.” She looked back over at her sister. “He really doesn’t trust Mousse. Even after you told us what happened to him.”

“And here I didn’t think there would ever be a person more stubborn than you Akane,” Nabiki observed teasingly, prompting her sister to hurl a pillow at her. She caught it easily, laughing as she did so.

Slowly she made her way across the room, sitting deftly on the edge of Akane’s bed.

Speaking of Ranma,” she said plainly. “I confronted him about the damage to the dojo and he told me to come and talk to my little sister. Care to explain?”

Akane blushed slightly. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that, I promise no more practicing ki blasts indoors.”

Nabiki raised her eyebrows inquisitively. “You mean it’s true?”

Akane nodded, her eyes conveying her excitement. “Yeah,” she explained. “Seems that near death experience helped me tap into something I didn’t even know was there.”

Nabiki winced at this, recalling how after their fathers had left the room, Akane had filled them in on some of the details missing from Jin’s story. Ranma had even excused himself, obviously not wanting to relive the ordeal again, even if it was only in tale.

Ryoga had looked ready to spit nails upon finally hearing the whole story, while Jin merely looked like he wasn't surprised and even a bit sad. Mousse had listened raptly, his eyes narrowing with what was mostly disgust at what he was hearing.

Of course before that Soun had gone back and forth between cries of anguish at the thought of his youngest daughter almost dying, to bellows of relief at the fact that she was indeed safe, to angry rants at Ranma for letting it happen in the first place, which Ranma bore with his usual steadfast resolve. Eventually Kasumi had had to lead their father away to his room, doing her best to calm him until he at last drifted off to sleep.

Genma for his part had listened intently, also chastising Ranma for allowing Akane to suffer such a fate. Ranma had merely glared at his Oyaji, saying nothing. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already feel guilty enough. Of course he then proceeded to demand that his only son seek retribution against the Amazons for such a travesty. As if Ranma had ever had any other intention.

Knowing he would get no help from his father, Ranma hadn’t felt it necessary to fill him in on the details of their plan. Instead, in the middle of the old man’s rant, he had unloaded the contents of a nearby pitcher of water directly into his face, giving a snide laugh as a panda using sign commentary seemed to lack the same punch as an actual gruff human voice.

Nabiki shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts and back to the present moment.

Akane eyed her oneechan with both interest and trepidation. She got the sense that there was something on Nabiki’s mind, but this time it was tempered with that same feeling they’d shared in the hallway, that closeness that was always there but so rarely shown. One thing was for certain, her near death had put plenty of things into perspective.

The thought that it might help bring out a more open relationship with her sister gave Akane a warm feeling, as she remembered just recently how desperately she’d wanted to confide in Nabiki about her budding relationship with Ranma. The thought left her giddy with hope.

“Are you really going with Ranma to take on Cologne?” Nabiki finally blurted, a note of concern creeping into her voice. Although Akane recognized this, and even appreciated what it implied, she pretended to give no notice.

“I have to Nabiki,” she asserted. “I can’t let him do this alone. Not this time. Not after…”

“Not after what?” Her sister’s question echoed with curiosity, but just underneath Akane could also detect a note of sincerity, as if she truly cared about her sister’s answer.

Akane gave a half smile, her mind going back to that wonderful night she had shared with Ranma. How amazing it had been. How it had made what she felt for him all the more powerful. She understood his need to preserve the feelings they evoked in each other. And in understanding she also knew there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for him.

“You really love him don’t you.”

It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement.

Akane blinked at the total forwardness with which the words were spoken. Nabiki was never one to beat around the bush after all. She had to smile at her sister’s bluntness. It was one of the qualities that made her oneechan unique.

Again Akane remembered wishing not so long ago that she could trust Nabiki with what had been happening between her and Ranma. Sitting here now, feeling this inexplicable closeness, Akane wanted nothing more than to confide in her sister. Lord knew she was nearly bursting to tell someone. Going with her sudden instinct she threw caution to the wind and answered truthfully.

“Yes,” she nodded sincerely, her voice full of emotion. “He means everything to me. I won’t let him face this alone. Not when it’s me he fights for.”

Nabiki sat for a moment, stunned by the raw emotion behind her little sister’s conviction. She had known the answer would be yes, and yet she was held in awe by the sheer intensity with which the words had been spoken. She was taken aback by the wonder of it. To love someone that much, to leave yourself so totally open to another like that, she imagined it was exhilarating, even as it was terrifying.

“Please don’t tell dad Nabiki,” Akane’s request brought Nabiki out of her reverie. She met her sister’s serious gaze with one of her own.

“But Akane, if you love him…”

“I do,” Akane interrupted. “But this has to be on our terms. Not our fathers. It’s between Ranma and me, no one else. Can you understand that?”

Nabiki gave her sister a wistful smile. “You are just like mom you know that.”

Akane blinked at the unexpected statement. “Nani?”

Nabiki gave a soft laugh at her sister’s confusion. “You and Ranma,” she explained. “You have what mom and daddy had. That special something you couldn’t help but see, even when they tried to hide it.”

She gave deep sigh as she remembered.

“Even as small as I was, I could recognize it.” She tilted her head slightly and gave Akane a thoughtful stare.

“I see it in you and Ranma,” she told her sister. “You, with all of mom’s stubbornness, and the same disarming smile that drive all men to distraction—Ranma with his similar fierce need to protect you that daddy used to show for mom.” Nabiki shook her head, smiling as she remembered.

“You know that over protectiveness made her as crazy as it does you. She had the same desire for equality. I used to hear them arguing about it sometimes. Daddy never wanted to take her seriously as a martial artist either. I think it scared him.”

Akane stared at her sister in awe. She had always known even when they were younger that Nabiki had had a knack for reading people. She’d always been an inquisitive child as well. The fact that she’d been able to see their parents in such a way made Akane feel envious. Her memories of their mother were tentative, somewhat fleeting. She’d been so young when they’d lost her.

She remembered the warmth, the laughter, the feeling of being loved. The fact that Nabiki saw Kimiko in her made Akane feel somehow closer to their mother, and she hung onto it with a fierceness that surprised even her.

“Ranma has an even bigger fear now,” Akane admitted, shivering slightly. Nabiki frowned at the thought of what Shampoo had nearly done to her sister. Although she had reservations about their plan and her sister’s involvement, she wasn’t so naïve that she didn’t know it was the only way to keep her sister safe.

“So he’s training you,” Nabiki commented, wanting to steer the conversation to a more happy medium. “It’s about time little sister.”

Akane had to smile at this, knowing instantly what her sister was doing and grateful for it.

“I know, the baka,” Akane said giggling slightly. Nabiki smiled and joined her sister, unable to stop the infectious laughter. “People talk about me being the stubborn one, but he takes the cake.”

“This is true,” Nabiki agreed. “Ranma is not known for his ability to see reason.”

Akane nodded smiling, remembering how stubborn he’d been when trying to find out why she’d been wearing Jin’s clothes. She felt herself blush at the thought of how she’d gotten him past it.

Nabiki saw this and wondered at it. What else had happened on that mountain?

“Yeah, once he gets his mind set on something…”

“And just what did he set his mind on Akane?” Nabiki asked unable to help herself. She watched her sister’s blush deepen, a sheepish smile forming on her lips and recalled the night the two of them had come in from their little excursion behind the dojo.

Nabiki’s eyes widened with surprise. “You didn’t…”

Akane gave a scandalous giggle, covering her mouth with a slender hand. Nabiki reciprocated the gesture.

“Quite the Romeo isn’t he,” Nabiki quipped when she had gotten her laughter back under control. She watched dumbfounded as her little sister gave her a sly look.

“It wasn’t Ranma that initiated it,” Akane admitted proudly. She threw another fit of giggles as she watched her oneechan’s jaw drop open in disbelief. It wasn’t often one could illicit such a look from Nabiki.

“Akane Tendo I’m shocked,” Nabiki said, putting a hand over her chest and feigning astonishment, an overly dramatic gesture that sent them both into another fit of giggles.

“So is he as good as he looks,” Nabiki asked eagerly, once they had composed themselves.

“Even better,” Akane admitted, quirking an eyebrow. “Martial arts isn’t the only thing he’s good at.”

At her sister’s gesture, Nabiki threw her head back and laughed.

“Alright Saotome!”

They both gave into another fit of giggles, both relishing their carefree moment. Akane knew Nabiki had about as hard a time as Ranma did when it came to expressing her feelings, but it was nice to know she was always there when it mattered most.

“I’m really happy for you Akane,” Nabiki said when they had finally composed themselves once more. “And I promise your secret is safe with me.”

Akane smiled, noting the sincerity in her older sister’s voice. She reached out then and pulled her in for one of her famous bear hugs.

“Akane,” Nabiki gasped. “You’re crushing me.”

“Oh, sorry!” she said, instantly easing her hold, but not letting go.

Nabiki gave a soft smile, reciprocating the sentiment. After a few moments they pulled back, a sort of silent understanding passing between them. They might not always say it, but there was no doubt they loved each other dearly.

“I’m really glad you’re back sis,” Nabiki said as she stood to leave. She looked down at her little sister, her voice light even as her eyes held a serious gaze. “Don’t ever scare us like that again got it. I don’t want to have to start charging you.”

Akane gave her oneechan a soft smile. “Got it,” she said. “And Nabiki…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Nabiki smiled and nodded. “Sure thing sis.”

She started to head toward the door, pausing with her hand on the knob, she once again turned to face her little sister.

“Oh, and Akane,” she said, a sly smile lighting on her face as she gave a short nod toward the window. “Make sure Kasumi doesn’t hear you when you let him in.”

She gave her sister a knowing wink, laughing as she open the door and squeezed through before the pillow Akane playfully threw in her direction could land. She heard it bounce harmlessly off the door as she leaned against it, the smile never leaving her face as she heard Akane utter a lighthearted “Nabiki no baka”.

It was good to know some things would never change.

Akane shook her head, still amazed at Nabiki’s uncanny powers of perception. It was downright unnerving sometimes.

She stood swiftly, going to the window and throwing it open.

“Ranma?” She called out to him. “I know you’re up there.”

There was a shuffling sound and suddenly he was hanging upside down in front of her. “Yo, Akane.”

She crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head at him. “Will you get in here you dolt.”

In one swift motion he flipped himself inside the room, landing lithely on his feet. He gave her one of his most innocent smiles. A look so infectious she couldn’t help smiling back at him despite her best efforts.

“Honestly,” she said, moving closer to him, her smile reflecting in her big brown eyes. “What am I going to do with you?”

He gave a lighthearted shrug. “Do whatever you want Akane, but there’s no way I’m not gonna guard you, especially with Mousse under the same roof.”

She gave him a sultry smile, one that made his heart jackhammer inside his chest. Slowly she moved backward until she had finally come to a rest on her bed. She then extended an arm out to him, motioning seductively with her index finger for him to join her.

He came forward slowly, mesmerized by the way she was looking at him. Moving down easily, he sat beside her, instantly drawn in by her soft warm hands on his face as she pulled him to her for a sweet kiss.

After a long moment she finally released him, her smile widening at his glassy-eyed expression.

“So,” she whispered invitingly, laying down her challenge. “Guard me already.”

Ranma merely smiled in response, giving in instantly, for who was he to refuse such a request.


	31. The NekoKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin gets a glimpse of what happens when Ranma enters the NekoKen

Akane tossed down her book bag and kicked off her shoes, before racing quickly up the stairs. Ranma, who’d been taking his time removing his own shoes called up after her.

“Ten minutes Akane!”

“I’ll be down in five!” she called back. He had to smile at that. Akane was never one to be outdone. Knowing he could trust her to be on time, Ranma made his way to the kitchen for an after school snack.

When he got there he noticed Kasumi was already busy serving refreshments for their various guests. Ryoga was gladly accepting the outstretched tea she was offering, while Jin, Mousse and Nabiki all sat around already enjoying theirs.

The mood around the table was surprisingly light considering the upcoming battle that loomed over them, the banter easy and relaxed as if they’d done it a hundred times.

Ranma had to smile at how naturally Jin seemed to fit into their little group. They had all accepted the Chinese boy with few questions asked. He suspected this was due to the fact that he and Akane had shown complete trust in him, a testament to how valued their judgment was to their family and friends. Whatever the reason, he was just glad to see it there.

He frowned slightly as his eyes came to rest momentarily on Mousse. With some difficulty, Ranma tried to push the doubts he still harbored for the Chinese boy temporarily out of his head, as he quickly made his presence known.

“Oh hello Ranma-kun,” Kasumi greeted him warmly. He gave her a soft smile in return. “Would you like some tea?”

“That would be great Kasumi, thanks.”

She gave him a slight nod, pouring him a glass as he seated himself at the table next to Ryoga.

“Any signs of the old witch around the school?” the lost boy asked.

The disdain that laced his tone was palpable. It was obvious that he was still furious over what had almost happened to Akane, the reason reminding Ranma that he and Ryoga would have to have a serious talk, and very soon.

He knew his rival probably had a very good idea of what had transpired between himself and Akane. What Ryoga would do with that information, whether or not he would act upon it, and to which way he would proceed remained to be seen. Ranma hoped the lost boy would see reason for once, he hated to think of the possibility that they would become heated enemies over this. Even if they did have their differences, he had always considered Ryoga a friend.

“No,” Ranma shook his head. “Aside from Kuno being his usual annoying self, it was a pretty uneventful day. Whatever Cologne is plotting, she’s keeping it to herself for now.”

“Makes sense,” Nabiki quipped. “She’s not going to show you her cards before she’s ready.”

“Speaking of getting ready,” Ranma replied. “I promised Akane we’d do some more training today. I want her fully prepared for this. We’re headin’ out to the vacant lot. There’s lots of space out there to practice her ki technique without doin’ too much damage.”

“Sounds good,” Jin responded, nodding. “I wouldn’t mind getting in some training time myself.” He turned toward the lost boy. “What do you say Ryoga, you up for an afternoon sparring session?”

The lost boy gave a quick nod, smiling. ‘You’re on.”

All eyes then turned to Mousse, who froze with his cup in mid-sip. The three boys stared at him intently, waiting to see if the Chinese Amazon would insist on going with them. Before he could gather his retort, Nabiki once again stepped in for the rescue.

“Hey Mousse, you’re still coming to Ucchan’s today right?”

The Amazon simply stared at her blankly. “Huh?”

“You remember,” Nabiki prodded. “Ukyo said to stop by for some okonomiyaki when you were feeling better.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Mousse replied after another stunned moment of silence.

“So you’re coming?”

Mousse nodded, finally catching on. “Sure.”

“Good, let’s go,” she said, getting to her feet. After a brief hesitation and a quick glance at the three boys who were still watching him, he stood and followed Nabiki from the room.

As soon as Mousse had made his exit Jin could not only see Ranma’s visible relief, but he could actually _feel_ the martial artist’s sudden release of tension. It was so stark it was almost tangible.

Ranma made a quick check of his watch, he was about to go see what was keeping Akane when she bounded into the kitchen, now dressed in her bright yellow gi, all but bursting with life and vibrancy.

He could sense the excitement radiating from her and smiled at her enthusiasm, even as he fought to control the worry he couldn’t help but feel.

“It’s about time tomboy,” he taunted playfully, giving her a mischievous smile. “I was just gonna come lookin’ for ya.”

She brushed off his comment with a wave of her hand, returning his smile with a smug one of her own.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Your watch must be fast.”

“Apparently faster than you,” he teased, his eyes sparkling as he watched her, noting happily that she wasn’t letting his comments ignite her temper. She was controlling it just like he’d taught her.

She simply stared at him, a slow smile growing on her pert face.

“Is that a challenge Ranma?”

His smile grew wicked as he stood up slowly. “You bet it is.”

She took a step towards him, her confidence high as she placed both hands upon the table and leaned forward until her face was mere inches from his.

“Bring it on.”

Ranma’s smile merely grew at her display of bravado. That was his tomboy. He wouldn’t have expected anything less from her.

Jin watched the playful yet serious exchange between the two with both a smile and a heavy heart. It was exactly how he and Mei-Lin used to be together. The constant challenges, underlined with a strong sense of each other. He could feel it radiating off Akane and Ranma the same way it had for him and Mei-Lin. He wondered absently if they even knew it was happening.

Ryoga, out of habit, nearly blew up at Ranma for what he perceived to be his less than stellar treatment of Akane. He stopped himself at the last minute, instead merely glaring at his rival.

“Let’s go tomboy,” Ranma said, coming around to the other side of the table and taking her hand. “I’ll teach you the meaning of the word fast.”

Before Akane could say another word he was pulling her gently behind him and out of the room.

For a moment Jin and Ryoga watched them go, each exchanging a questioning glance, before turning and heading out after them.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­-R 1/2-

Ranma started her off with some simple katas so he could fully observe the areas where she needed work. After assessing them he made her do each move separately, making adjustments to her form as she went, and explaining the reason for each modification.

She listened patiently, noting that she could already feel a smoother, easier flow in her movements.

“Amazing,” she declared, looking at him with happy surprise.

He smiled at her obvious pleasure. “You have the ability Akane,” he told her. “There are just a few small flaws in your technique. The adjustments should give you improved balance, allowing for better coordination and a quicker transition into each move.”

“I already feel an improvement,” she admitted.

He nodded. “The next thing you need to do is to not think so much.”

She gave him a bewildered stare. “Nani?”

“You put too much thought into your attack,” he explained. “It tends to telegraph your every move.”

He watched her guardedly, noting the sudden stiffness of her posture as she struggled to contain her anger at his words.

“Look Akane,” he said quickly, reaching out to grasp her by her upper arms. He searched her eyes, trying his best to convey his concerns without causing her lash out at him, thereby defeating any progress they might make. “You have the necessary skills. They’re _there_. I’m just tryin’ to bring ’em out in a way that’s more constructive for you.”

“Trust in yourself, in your ability. Watch for any openings from your opponent and let your movements be like second nature. Not something you concentrate on, just something that’s completely automatic, an extension of yourself, almost like breathing. If you can find that balance everything else will fall into place. Understand?”

She nodded silently, looking thoughtful. “You really think I have what it takes?”

He gave her a soft smile. “You just need to believe in yourself more, stop trying so hard and just let it come. Think you can do that?”

“Yeah,” she replied instantly, surprised at how with just a few simple words he had increased her confidence tenfold. “Yeah, I can.”

“Show me.”

Once again she began the kata, adjusting the flow of her movements like he’d shown her—slowly at first, then faster and faster as her confidence grew.

She cleared her mind of everything except the task before her until she no longer had to think of the next move, until the whole pattern simply started to become a part of her, as she flowed easily from one transition to the next almost effortlessly.

Ranma watched in awe as her natural ability took over. No longer inhibited by her own doubts, she glided smoothly almost gracefully into each movement, turning a simple kata into a free high-spirited dance.

Even Jin and Ryoga stopped their sparring session to turn and stare, both sharing the same expression of amazed wonder.

She finished with a flourish, a wide smile painted on her face at the knowledge that she had actually done it.

“That was great, Akane!” Ranma’s praise flowed over her, making her feel warm all over. “Try it again. Remember, just let go and trust in yourself.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

They practiced it several more times before moving on to more complex katas. With each repetition Akane’s speed seemed to pick up slightly, which only spurred her on for the next round.

Ranma admired her stamina and determination. Just like always she threw herself into mastering the task before her, resolving to do whatever it took to improve her skills. Her willingness to learn and

take direction from him, leaving behind both a sense of pride and joy.

Next they moved on to some light sparring. Ranma, still reluctant to really hit her, would call out the corrections any time he saw her beginning to leave herself open. He knew he’d eventually have to make full contact in order for her to appreciate her mistakes and not make them again, but for now working on her form seemed like the best idea.

Although this tactic began to annoy Akane after awhile she managed to keep her temper in check, recalling how she’d agreed to let him teach her in his own way.

Jin and Ryoga, finished with their latest sparring session, decided to take a break and watch the action.

“She’s not half bad,” Jin commented as they settled themselves under the shade of the nearest tree.

Ryoga merely nodded. “I’ve trained with her before,” he admitted. “Ranma’s right, she has the skills, but sometimes she lacks the confidence to really put them to the test.”

The words were tinged with just a hint of longing, but it was enough for Jin to pick up on.

“You like her, don’t you.” It was not a question, but more a statement of fact. He watched Ryoga’s reaction, noting his face as it began to redden.

“I… she’s… that is…” he stammered, before taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh, “I… I love her.”

Jin simply nodded. He wasn’t at all surprised. He remembered thinking this was the case up on the mountain, and wondering if it would inhibit their mission.

He knew Ryoga’s friendship with Ranma was complex at best, even somewhat unstable. Could they stop fighting with each other long enough to help him defeat Cologne? He decided it might be best to find out now.

“I know this is none of my business,” he began, trying his best not to upset the lost boy. “But she’s obviously in love with Saotome.”

He watched as Ryoga winced at this statement yet said nothing. _At least he’s admitted it to himself,_ hethought. _That’s a start._

“Look Ryoga,” Jin said, his voice baring a hint of sympathy even through the seriousness of his tone. “I need to know if this will affect your ability to fight Cologne, if your focus will be hindered by your anger at Ranma. The last thing any of us needs is to be caught off guard.”

There was a loud boom caused by Akane’s sudden ki blast that for a moment silenced Ryoga’s reply.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said once it had passed. “I’ll be fine. In fact I think you’ll find I’m even more formidable,” he added, thinking of the fact that his Shi Shi Hokudan was powered solely by his depression.

There was another deafening boom, followed by a loud cracking sound as a tree suddenly keeled over and fell to the ground with a large thud.

“That was better Akane,” Ranma encouraged. “You hit the target that time. Now see if you can draw your ki without me baiting you.”

Jin felt relief flood through him at the lost boy’s words. He would just have to trust that Ryoga meant what he said.

Again there came another deafening boom, this time followed by the sound of rocks exploding.

“Very good Akane,” Ranma said excitedly, amazed at how quickly his student was learning.

Before he could tell her to try it again there came a startled cry, followed by what sounded like several footfalls hitting the ground all at once.

“Come back! My babies, come back!”

Everyone turned their heads toward the cry, eyes widening as several cats were suddenly seen running toward them, their owner, an old lady with graying hair, frantically trying to chase them down.

Everything happened very quickly after that.

Akane’s first thought of course had been Ranma. She knew he probably could have held out had it been just one cat, but there looked to be about thirty of them now headed their way. _All that racket I made with my ki-blast must have spooked them,_ she thought sickly.

She turned quickly in his direction. As she feared he seemed to be standing directly in their path, frozen to the spot, his eyes wide, filled with terror.

She watched as he slowly broke through his shock and began to back pedal. Unfortunately, in his panic, he allowed his feet to tangle, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his back.

Akane tried to reach him in time to shield him, but it was to no avail. She was positioned too far away, a stance she had taken to protect him in case her ki-blast happened to misfire.

She only had time to scream his name, as she bolted towards him, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Then the cats were upon him.

Their loud cries ripped through his ears, claws tearing into his tender flesh, as they bolted over him in their mad, panic filled rush. Darkness filled him then, as he once again found himself in the pit, the mad blood red eyes staring hungrily at him, sounds of feral hunger ringing out, promising pain. It was all closing in, he had to get away.

His scream of anguish broke Jin and Ryoga out of their frozen states as they too bolted towards Ranma.

“Oh my babies, come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!” wailed the old woman, still chasing them.

The cats continued their rampage over Ranma’s prone form, as he desperately tried to shield his face from the onslaught. He felt the pain, the fear rising to an uncontrollable level until finally…

“MRROW!!”

Everyone halted in their tracks at the loud feral growl, as Ranma suddenly bolted upright, sending the remaining cats flying in several different directions.

He then leapt toward the nearest tree slicing through it with an angry hiss and toppling it over effortlessly, shredding its bark with long, angry strokes as easily as if it were mere paper.

His gaze darted about frantically, trying to pinpoint any immediate threat. Finding none, he merely crouched down behind the fallen tree. His eyes watchful and wary, as a low and steady growl began to emit from his throat.

Jin watched all this in amazement, fascinated as a jet black aura shaped distinctly like a cat suddenly surrounded the martial artist. But what amazed him even more was the fact that he could also see Ranma’s true aura hovering just beneath it, a bright orange intertwined with red. _His male and female halves,_ Jin thought fascinated. And though they were distinctly joined this new aura was held separate, in full domination.

_Was this what Akane meant when she mentioned the neko-ken? Something about Shampoo using her curse…_

Jin’s mind flew back to when he’d been spying on them behind the dojo and had overheard her warning him to stay away from water. Did this mean that Shampoo’s cursed form was that of a cat? Jin paled at the thought. They couldn’t afford the Amazon’s having such a handy control device.

He began to think frantically. Was there a way he could magically link all three auras, thereby allowing Saotome to have full control over the neko-ken? He would have to do some research, but if it were possible not only would it lend their fight a powerful force, but also give the Amazon’s a nasty wake up call. He smiled wickedly at the thought.

Ryoga on the other hand couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He’d heard several stories about what happened when Ranma went into the neko-ken, but to actually _see_ it was something else entirely.

The old lady, still focused on retrieving her lost and beloved pets, remained oblivious to all that was happening, as well as the danger she was now putting herself in as she ran unmindful towards Ranma.

“Oh my little darlings… come back!”

Her cry brought Ranma to attention instantly, as he sized up the new threat, his eyes narrowing upon the quarry, a loud warning growl erupting from his throat as he readied himself to pounce.

“Ranma! No!” It was Akane’s voice that rang out, halting the martial artist in his tracks. His ears gave a slight twitch as he looked in her direction, confusion now evident in his gaze.

“Come here Ranma,” she called out sweetly, holding her hand out to him. “Come on, good kitty.”

Ranma took a last quick glance at the old lady before bounding off in Akane’s direction, instantly sensing his “mate” and wanting nothing more than to be with her.

Akane saw this and positioned herself on the ground for him to curl up in her lap, which he did immediately, purring softly as she began to stroke his dark hair lovingly.

“That’s a good Ranma,” she cooed to him soothingly, receiving a gentle rub in response.

She watched as the old lady continued to chase after her beloved cats, still oblivious of everything else going on around her.

Akane let out a sigh of relief. _That was too close._ She knew Ranma never would have forgiven himself if he had caused harm to someone while under the influence of the neko-ken. It would have destroyed him.

She thought about their upcoming battle with Cologne and the obvious advantage that Shampoo’s curse afforded them. If they managed to keep him from going over he would be in their complete and utter control. The thought more than terrified her.

“Oh Ranma,” she whispered softly, almost desperately. “What are we going to do about this?”

“I may have an answer.”

Jin’s voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Nani?”

Before Jin could reply, Ranma, sensing his approach, lifted his head from Akane’s lap to turn and emit a low warning growl. Akane felt him tense, ready to spring if this new male took another step toward her.

“Stay back,” she warned, holding her hand up for emphasis. “He’s very unpredictable in this state. There’s no telling what he will or won’t do.”

Once again she began stroking his hair and cooing softly in his ear. Slowly she felt him begin to relax, until finally he felt reassured enough to put his head back down on her lap. Before long he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

“I take it you’re the only one who can control him when he’s like this?”

“I wouldn’t say control,” she replied. “It’s more like I am the only one who can coax him back to himself.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, sometimes activating his curse works as well,” she admitted. “But if I’m around it’s usually safer for me to bring him out of it.”

“So let me get this straight,” Jin said. “He has an acute fear of cats and...”

“…and when his fear escalates to a certain point the only way he can handle it is to become a cat.” She finished for him.

“I see,” he replied, looking intrigued. “May I ask how he acquired this particular phobia?”

“His father,” she replied, the bitterness evident in her voice.

“His father?”

Akane nodded, drawing in a deep breath to calm herself, before explaining. “It was a stupid training exercise. His imbecile of a father wrapped him in fish sausage, and threw him into a pit of starving cats in order to teach him something called the neko-ken. As you can see he succeeded.”

She watched Jin’s eyes widen with astonishment, knowing exactly what he was thinking at that given moment. How could a father do such a thing to his only son?

“Genma is not known for being the model parent,” Akane answered the unspoken question. “In fact most times I want to beat him senseless for the things he’s done to Ranma.”

Ryoga for his part remained silent. He had heard the stories of how Genma had trained Ranma to learn the neko-ken. Unfortunately, it wasn’t all that hard to believe that a man like Genma had actually performed such an act on his only son.

Jin began to look thoughtful as he digested this bit of information. It was as he had suspected then. This was indeed the infamous neko-ken. There was only one more thing he needed verification on.

“Akane,” he asked pointedly. “Am I right in assuming that Shampoo is also cursed?”

The question took Akane aback for a moment. How had he known? Had he used some other form of magic?

“Y-yes,” she stammered, nodding.

“And would this curse make her take the form of a cat?”

“H-how did you know?” she asked, voicing her earlier thought.

“It’s not important,” he replied, not wanting her to know he’d been spying on her behind the dojo. He’d seen her temper in action and didn’t really want to be a sudden target of her ki-blast training.

“So it’s true then?”

“Yes,” she admitted with a sigh. “And that witch is not beneath using it to torment him.” She paused for a moment, looking hopeful before adding, “But didn’t I just hear you say that you had an answer to this problem?”

“Possibly,” Jin admitted. “I noticed something interesting when he went into the neko-ken. It seems Ranma’s cat aura has remained separate from his own aura and that of his girl half, if I can merge them all together, I may be able to give him back control.”

Akane stared at him in wide-eyed wonder. “And you know a way to do this?” she asked, the hope obvious in her voice.

“Maybe,” he answered truthfully. “Problem is it could be dangerous.”

“What do you mean dangerous?” she asked with trepidation.

“It will require a special elixir that I will have to prepare, along with a certain spell,” he explained. “However, there is a chance for some complications. It will all depend on his own inner strength.”

“I don’t understand,” Akane said with a shake of her head. “What do you mean his own inner strength?”

“The fact that his cat aura has remained distinctive tells me that it will probably resist being merged,” he told her. “He will have to have a will stronger than that of his cat persona, or he could risk remaining in his neko state forever.”

Akane let out an audible gasp at the prospect.

“If anyone can do it Ranma can,” Ryoga reluctantly admitted, causing Akane to throw a glance in the lost boy’s direction.

“Ultimately it will have to be his decision,” Jin interjected, trying to reassure Akane’s sudden look of panic. “However we can’t overlook the fact that if he doesn’t wish to submit to this, we are going to have to figure out another way around the Amazon’s using his fear against him, for all our sakes.”

Ryoga instantly began nodding his head in agreement, while Akane merely averted her gaze down to the boy asleep in her lap.

She knew of course what he would choose, no matter what the cost. He would not want their mission hindered because of him, knowing it might somehow put her in even more danger. But she also knew that he wouldn’t turn his back on any kind of challenge. And for a chance to gain control of the neko-ken she was certain he would be willing to risk everything.

Akane continued to stare down at her fiancé, her heart paining with love for him that was mixed with genuine worry.

“Oh Ranma,” she whispered softly. “Why can’t anything ever be easy?”

The steady rhythm of his even breathing was her only reply.


	32. Facing Your Inner Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma tries to take control of the NekoKen

Ranma tried to clear his mind.

_Thwack!_

The sound reverberated off the walls of the dojo,as each of his roundhouse kicks connected with the hapless wooden post.

Waking up after slipping into the neko-ken always disturbed him. He hated that he couldn’t remember what had happened, or what he’d been doing while in his neko state. It always made him feel helpless and out of control. And no one liked feeling less out of control than he did.

Now here Jin was offering him the opportunity to change all that, to take charge of his cat side once and for all. Sure there were risks, but that was part of what being a martial artist was all about, right? Facing those risks and defeating them, just as he’d always done before.

He knew Akane wouldn’t like it. That she would worry. And he hated to be the one to make it so. He grimaced at the thought, taking his frustration out on the poor wooden post with a flurry of punches that matched the speed of his amiguriken technique.

_I don’t want to upset her. But I have to do this. I have to!_

Finally there was a loud crack of splintered wood as the post finally gave way under his frustration, clattering to the floor unheeded.

Ranma, forced to cease his assault, merely stood there for a moment deep in thought.

Suddenly he felt the air around him shift. He gave a soft smile, not bothering to turn around.

“Hello, Akane.”

She merely stared at the back of his head flabbergasted.

“H-how did you know it was me?”

He turned on his heel to face her, the soft smile still etched on his face.

“I can feel your ki,” he admitted. “It’s gotten stronger since you’ve learned to channel it. And it’s very distinct.”

She merely stared at him in awe. Would he ever cease to amaze her?

She took a step towards him, her eyes going to the now severed piece of post that was lying haplessly on the floor. It was obvious to Akane that he’d been trying to contemplate Jin’s offer. Working out always seemed to clear his mind. It looked however like he’d been warring with himself, and unfortunately for the post it had come out on the losing end of his frustrations.

“You’re going to take Jin up on his offer aren’t you?”

Now it was Ranma’s turn to look surprised. It was only for an instant, as it was quickly replaced by a guilty expression.

“Akane, I…”

He let his voice trail, his eyes reverting to the floor, unable to finish the sentence. So she finished it for him.

“…have to do this.”

He looked up then, seeing the worry in her eyes, and her steel determination not to give into it. He had to admire her resolve.

He walked to her then, grasping her upper arms in his strong, warm hands. “Akane, listen…”

“No Ranma, you listen,” she implored. “You don’t have to do this. I love you just the way you are.”

He gave her another soft smile. “I know that Akane,” he told her. “This has nothing to do with that. It’s me. I’ve needed to face this fear for some time now. It’s the one thing that I haven’t been able to fight and defeat. If there is any possibility of taking control of this thing then I have to do it. Can you understand that?”

She sighed wholeheartedly. “But why Ranma?” she pleaded. “We’ve already come so close to losing each other so many times. Do you really want to take an unnecessary risk that it may happen again?”

“Unnecessary?” he asked, a bit of frustration creeping into his voice. “Akane, I’m sorry, but I don’t look at it as unnecessary. I’ve had to live with this since I was eight years old. The memory of being in that pit is still stark in my mind. And having to relive that horror every time I come in contact with a cat…” He shook his head as if trying to clear a bad memory. “You have no idea what that’s like.”

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to compose his thoughts before he continued.

“Sometimes I almost pray for the change to come because the fear is so great. It’s as if I’m frozen in place, waiting for something to come up and devour me. Something I have no hope of escaping.”

Akane felt her heart pain at his words, and again silently cursed Genma for his sheer stupidity.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to wake up, and not remember where you went or what you did,” he went on. “To wonder if you might have hurt someone while completely out of control?”

“Ranma…”

He shook his head to silence her. She obliged him instantly, sensing this was something he desperately needed to get off his chest, something that he wanted so much for her to understand.

“I hate it Akane,” he gritted, his jaw tightening to emphasize this fact. “I really hate it. And it doesn’t help that Shampoo and Ukyo try and use my fear to make me date them. Being at someone else’s mercy…” He shook his head, his eyes narrowing into slivers of hardened ice. “It really burns. It makes me feel weak, and you know how hard that is for me.”

“If Jin can help fix what’s broken in me, if he can help me face and defeat this particular demon, I have to take him up on it. I can’t let Cologne exploit this fear Akane. It would put you and the others in too much danger. I can’t let that happen. I won’t.”

“And what if you can’t win this battle Ranma,” she demanded, tears sparkling in her eyes, the barely concealed frustration seeping through in her voice. “Where does that leave me? You think I’ll be safe then? You think you’ll be doing anybody any favors if you’re stuck as a cat?”

Ranma watched with heavy heart as her tears finally spilled over and washed down her soft cheeks, leaving in their wake a trail of worry. He wished silently that he didn’t have to put her thorough this. That he could somehow spare her the anxiety. But this was his one chance to get a hold over something that had forever eluded him. And he intended to take it.

He tightened his grip upon her shoulders, his eyes locking with hers, his gaze silently imploring her to understand.

“Akane,” he stated his voice firm yet gentle. “I have no intention of letting this thing beat me again. I need you to believe in me.”

He watched as her face softened slightly, before she moved to break away from his grasp. Once free she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she pressed herself against him in a reassuring hug.

“I do believe in you,” she whispered. He closed his eyes, feeling love and relief wash through him as he returned her embrace.

After a few moments she pulled back, her big brown eyes looking up at him, swimming with a mixture of fierceness and fear.

“You promise me Ranma Saotome,” she said in a forceful tone that was laced with longing. “Promise you’ll come back to me.”

He met her gaze with a determined one of his own, as he reached up to lovingly brush another stray tear from her cheek.

“I promise,” he assured her, sounding more confident than he actually felt. For the first time in his life he had to wonder, as he remembered the last promise he’d made her, and how it had failed miserably.

There was a light tapping sound, and they both turned to find Jin standing in the doorway holding a glass filled with some sort of red liquid.

 _The elixir_ , Ranma thought absently, his eyes held transfixed.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, taking a few steps inside the dojo, a curious Ryoga following close behind.

“It’s okay,” Ranma answered as he turned slightly out of Akane’s embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he stood by her side instead. “Is that it?” he motioned with his head toward the cup in Jin’s hand.

Jin glanced down to where Ranma was motioning, his gaze coming back up quickly as he met the martial artist’s look head on.

“Yes,” he returned, nodding swiftly. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Ranma gave a curt nod. “I’m sure.”

Jin’s gaze moved over to Akane, who instantly slid her arms around Ranma’s waist and pulled him against her in a possessive gesture. He knew this had to be rough on her, as she eyed the elixir knowing that once Ranma drank it he may very well be lost to her forever.

Jin wondered briefly if she would have the strength to stay and watch, but he could see from the way she was looking at Ranma that she was bound and determined to go through it with him. He had to admire her for it.

“Okay then,” he said, holding out the glass for Ranma to take. After another moment he did, holding it up for closer inspection.

“Once you drink it it’ll start to put you into a dream like state so that you can confront what haunts you,” Jin explained. “Then it’s up to you. If you can face and defeat your demon the elixir will instantly begin to merge your auras, leaving you in total control.”

Ranma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “And you’re sure this will work?”

Jin nodded. “Yes, the research I did confirmed my suspicions, and the source back in my village was thorough. He can definitely be trusted.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Ranma replied, much to Akane’s dismay.

“And you understand the risks,” Jin went on. “I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you fail.”

Ranma shook his head. He was all too aware what would happen should he not win this fight. He refused to think about it however. It wasn’t an option. He would just have to find the strength within himself to face and defeat his worst fear, no matter what. He had promised Akane he would come back to her, and he had every intention of doing so.

He turned to face her one last time, meeting her tearful brown eyes with his own grey-blue stare.

“Ranma…”

Gently, he pressed a single finger over her full lips, silencing her while giving her an all knowing look.

“I love you too Akane,” he whispered softly, bending slightly to brush his lips ever so lightly over hers. Akane closed her eyes, and for a brief moment allowed herself to get lost in his gentle caress.

It was over all too quickly, as she felt him slowly pull away and walk to the center of the dojo. Once there he sat himself down and pulled the glass close to his lips. After one last quick glance at each of them he downed the elixir swiftly, grimacing at the sour taste it left in his mouth.

Instantly his aura began to flare, a bright orange interlaced with red. Sleepiness washed over him then, and he lay down, his eyes drifting shut.

Akane could do nothing but watch as Jin said the spell over him, silently praying to the Kami as he did so.

It wasn’t long before Ranma was asleep, his breathing deep and even. He looked so peaceful, but all three who now stood and watched him knew the truth…

He was about to embark on the fight of his life.

-R 1/2-

Ranma opened his eyes slowly.

_Where am I?_

He sat up and glanced around at his surroundings, only to find that he seemed to be in the middle of some sort of field. It was dark, the only illumination coming from the beam of moonlight cast down from the night sky.

Slowly he rose to his feet, his eyes darting all around, his body tense and ready as if waiting for some sort of attack.

What greeted him instead was a soft mewing sound.

Ranma froze as the cat slowly emerged into the pale moonlight. It was black and white and wore its colors like that of a tuxedo. As it came closer Ranma steeled himself, using every ounce of his will not to run away in terror. If he was going to defeat this thing he was going to have to face it.

He swallowed hard, forcing himself to crouch down in front of it, while reaching out a trembling hand to tentatively brush at its scruffy head.

The cat reacted instantly, raising its head and brushing lightly against his hand. It let out a soft mew, a low purring sound starting to emit from its throat. Ranma allowed himself to relax slightly at its docile display.

 _This isn’t so bad,_ he thought blithely. _Now if I can just bring myself to pick it up._

No sooner had the thought come when another sound came out of the darkness. This one low, threatening. It was followed by another and then another, until the whole night sky was humming with the sound.

Ranma swallowed hard, his heart hammering inside his chest. He knew that sound. It never failed to haunt his most terrifying nightmares.

As if thinking about them could suddenly conjure them up, eyes began to slowly open one by one, leering out at him from the darkness, blood red and hungry.

Ranma felt the old familiar terror begin to creep through him as he remained in his crouched position, frozen with fear.

He tried to will himself to move, to at least find some sort of cover until he could think of what to do, but his legs refused to take any cues from his overwrought brain.

“MRRRRRROW”

The cry sent a shiver of fear up his arm and he bent his gaze downward ever so slowly. The snarl on the cat’s once friendly face was now every bit as nasty as he knew it would be.

“N-nice k-kitty,” he stammered, finally finding his voice, as he ever so cautiously withdrew his hand from the cats head. It continued to glare at him, its once normal eyes now as red as the others forming behind him.

With every ounce of control he could muster Ranma finally broke his paralysis and slowly rose to his feet, backing away with his hands in front of him in a warding off gesture.

“G-good k-kitty,” he said, continuing to back away. “T-that’s g-good, s-stay t-there.”

The cat merely growled again, bearing its sharp fangs, so white they glistened off the moonlight, as it inched forward after the terrified martial artist.

Ranma began to back away a little faster, trying desperately to resist wanting to run away in a full blown panic. He knew that would only spur the cats into chasing him, and he had no real hope of outrunning them. Not in this place, not when he knew what would be at stake.

He continued to backpedal slowly, frantically trying to think of what to do next, as more and more cats made their way out of the darkness to follow their apparent leader.

Ranma shivered visibly as a cold sheen a sweat began to break out over his entire body. Never before had the fear been this stark, this tangible. He could practically taste it.

His breathing grew heavier as the fear continued to escalate and he wondered briefly if he would even enter the neko-ken in this realm. He didn’t think so. No, there would be no escape this time. It was either all or nothing. They really were playing for keeps.

His mind trained solely on the cats before him, Ranma failed to see the freshly dug hole that lay behind him, as his foot left solid ground and he began pin-wheeling his arms for balance. It was to no avail however, as he felt himself tipping backward and toppling over into the black abyss.

He landed on his back with a hard thud, closing his eyes as he winced slightly upon impact. He opened them slowly, peering upwards as he realized he was now lying inside a vast pit. The smell of freshly dug earth hit his nostrils instantly, filling his mind with images, images of a frightened eight year old boy facing down a squadron of hungry cats. And he knew he was about to relive the experience.

-R 1/2-

All three in the dojo watched as a black aura began to form around the prone Ranma. It started at his feet, slowly surging upward, enveloping his true aura as it went, turning the vibrant orange and red colors a dull grey, before filling them with inky black.

“What’s happening?” Akane cried out fearfully, her eyes turning toward Jin anxiously.

Jin frowned slightly before meeting her gaze. How he hated to see the look of pure worry etched so deeply into her big brown eyes. He cursed himself silently for ever suggesting this whole thing in the first place. The last thing on earth he’d wanted was to condemn Akane to the same fate as he. If something happened to Saotome, if he never returned, Jin knew he’d never forgive himself.

“It’s his cat persona,” Jin said, wishing diligently that he didn’t have to be the one to explain it to her. “It’s fighting for control. If his aura turns completely black…” he let the sentence trail, for he realized he didn’t have to finish it, Akane already knew the score.

She turned her gaze back toward Ranma’s prone form, noticing that the blackness in his aura had now reached his hips. Forcing back her terror she crossed the room and knelt down beside her fiancée, gingerly taking up his hand in hers.

“Ranma, please,” she whispered, closing her eyes and squeezing his hand in a desperate attempt to reach him. “You can do this. I have faith in you. Please…”

She opened them once again to stare down at him, her heart sinking at the sight.

The inky black in is aura had now moved up past his chest.

-R 1/2-

It didn’t take long before the cats had taken form around the rim of the pit. Ranma quickly gathered himself together, scrambling backward and shooting to his feet instantly.

He glanced around feverishly, desperately looking for a way out. It was to no avail however, as the cats suddenly began pouring into the pit from above.

They began their advance, forcing Ranma backward until he was pressed firmly against the back of the pit with no where else to go.

Summoning up all his courage, he fought his fear with sheer determination, as he cupped both hands in front of him and tried gathering his ki.

-R 1/2-

“Look!” Akane exclaimed, as Ranma’s aura suddenly flared, pushing away the blackness till it had receded all the way back to his knees.

Akane glanced back at where Jin stood, a look of hope etched across her face. “He’s fighting it!” she cried. “He’s really fighting it!”

 _That’s it Ranma_ , she thought, turning her gaze back toward him and giving his hand another reassuring squeeze. _Fight it, you can do it!_

Both Jin and Ryoga glanced at one other then, each donning a look of wary hopefulness.

-R 1/2-

“MOKO TAKABISHA!” Ranma shouted before unleashing a flood of orange ki. It burst forth from his outstretched hands, connecting solidly with the closest of the cats, sending them flying out of the pit.

 _Well_ , he thought absently, watching them go, _at least that still works_

It was only a brief reprieve however, as the ones behind them continued their advance upon him.

He doubted he could keep his calm long enough to pull off a Hiryu Shoten Ha, as his terror was being held in check by mere sheer will.

His thoughts were broken suddenly, as he felt a pair of sharp teeth sink viciously through his thin canvas shoes, and into the tender flesh of his foot.

He cried out in pain and fear, kicking out at the beast and launching it back into the others that were vastly approaching. It gave a loud squeal of anger, its hiss echoing viciously off the walls of the pit.

Ranma gave a cruel smile. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He kicked out at two more while dodging a third as it tried to launch itself at his face. He fell into battle mode then, blocking, dodging, and striking as each cat took a shot at him.

Surprisingly, he found himself holding his own, possibly even gaining the upper hand as only a few of their strikes were getting through. As he fought his confidence began to grow, pushing back the terror.

Eight years of pent up repression came barreling through, finally venting itself with a vengeance. He felt it release itself as he let go with a flurry of punches at amiguriken speed.

Cats began flying left and right as he fought on. He unleashed another wave of ki, obliterating the ones closest to him. The few places where the cats had struck him burned with the intensity of a built in furnace, but he ignored the pain, determined to remain focused.

Fatigue was starting to set in, an irony not lost to Ranma considering that he was in fact fast asleep. Still he wouldn’t give into it. If he were going down he would do it fighting.

The cats, as if sensing this, suddenly halted in their attack, leaving Ranma tense and wary, as he tried to catch his breath.

To his amazement they began to gather at the other end of the pit, a swarming mass that started to build in on itself, rising higher and higher, until suddenly they simply blended together, taking the form of one giant cat.

It leered over him, its blood red eyes boring into him, promising pain. Ranma watched frozen as it gave him an evil grin, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. He swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away.

Before he could even begin to think of his next move, the demon cat’s tail gave a fierce twitch and it struck out at him, swatting him with its gigantic paw.

The blow struck Ranma square in the chest, sending him flying backward to slam harshly into the side of pit. He gave a grunt of pain at the force of the impact, desperately trying to get to his feet before it could launch a second attack.

Unfortunately for Ranma it wasn’t fast enough as another blow landed against his left shoulder, throwing him violently into the other side of the pit. He winced as his right shoulder connected solidly with the hard earth. He took no time to assess the damage however, working on reflex instead as he scrambled backward, barely avoiding the creature’s next blow.

 _This is not good_ , his terrified mind echoed, understanding, and not for the first time, that he was in deep trouble.

-R 1/2-

Akane watched in horror as the black ki forming around Ranma took a sudden surge forward, reaching all the way to his shoulders.

“NO!” she screamed, causing both boys to give a startled jump. She whirled on Jin then, her eyes pleading with him to make it stop.

He looked away then, unable to hold her desperate gaze.

“Please,” she begged. “You have to help him.”

“Akane I…” he said, still unable to look her in the eye. “I can’t… It’s all up to him now.”

Tears began to flow freely down her face, as her heart gave a painful squeeze. She once again turned her gaze back down to Ranma, pulling up the hand she’d been holding and pressing it firmly against her heart.

“Ranma, please hear me,” she pleaded, silently willing him to comply. “Please come back. I NEED YOU!”

Both boys watched the scene with absolute helplessness.

Jin feeling her deep sorrow, while Ryoga stood torn between his love and loss of her and his hatred at Ranma for putting her through this.

“Please…” she whispered again, her plea wrenching their hearts, touching them both with its simplistic purity.

-R 1/2-

Ranma hurt all over, but still he refused to give up. He forced himself to his feet yet again, using every ounce of strength he could summon to do so.

The demon cat merely smiled, a cruel smile that reached all the way to its blood red eyes. It sent shivers down Ranma spine. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. He knew he needed to think of something, and fast.

Summoning up the last of his strength he began gathering his ki once more. This time letting it build slowly, until he held a large swirling mass of energy.

_Take this you demon spawn from hell._

“MOKO TAKABISHA!!”

He unleashed the firey torrent of ki, hitting the demon cat squarely in the chest. The beast let out a high pitched howl of agony, causing Ranma to wince slightly and cover his ears.

Unfortunately, as with the previous times he’d tried the technique, the result was exactly the same. While he was certain his ki had managed to hurt the beast, it didn’t come close to taking the thing down. He was fast running out of time and energy.

 _It’s no good,_ Ranma thought helplessly. _It’s too strong. Kami, how am I supposed to fight this? Oh, Akane I’m so sorry._

As if thinking about her could somehow conjure her up her voice suddenly found its way to him.

_Ranma, please hear me. Please come back._

_I NEED YOU!!_

These last three words ripped through his brain, causing the environment to shudder and him to clutch at the sides of his head both in pain and despair. He felt a sudden shift inside of him then, as if the force of the words, in all their desperation, had jarred something loose.

There was a sudden weightless feeling, followed by a moment of dizziness. When the world finally righted itself again he found himself standing face to face with the petite, redheaded version of his girl half.

-R 1/2-

Akane gasped as she watched Ranma’s orange ki make a sudden surge forward, eating away at the black that wanted to swallow it whole. It was only for an instant; then the black was once again moving slowly upward in its effort for full control.

Akane felt her fear and despair growing to uncontrollable levels and did the only thing she could. She got angry.

“Damn you Ranma Saotome!” she screamed at his prone form, grasping his shoulders and shaking them firmly. “Fight it! You PROMISED me!!”

“How…” Ranma stared at his girl half, simply stunned into silence. Before she could open her mouth to reply, there came a rumbling sound that grew and grew until finally…

You PROMISED me….!!

Both Ranma and his girl side winced at the sheer volume of Akane’s voice. It reverberated off the dream realm causing the earth around them to shudder, loosening the dirt and sending it cascading down upon them.

He covered his ears, waiting for the worst of it to pass.

 _Man, she sure is loud when she wants to be,_ he thought absently. _Somehow she must know it’s not going well for me_

He cursed silently, wishing there were some way he could comfort her.

Even the demon cat stopped for a moment to utter a snarled hiss at the offending sound before turning its attention back to its quarry.

It gave another cruel smile, opening its maw wide to show its teeth, both sharp and deadly, in a menacing display.

Ranma felt his heart hammer inside his chest with enough force that he thought for sure it would simply burst with fright.

“She’s wrong you know,” Ranma-chan told him, momentarily distracting him from the monster towering above them. “If you want to win you can’t fight it.”

“Nani?” Ranma asked stupidly, still not quite able to get over the fact that his girl half was standing here before him.

“Don’t you see,” she asked pointedly. “If you destroy him you will destroy yourself as well.” When he continued to stare at her in obvious confusion she went on. “We three are all the parts that make you who you are,” she explained. “You can’t destroy one and remain whole.”

Ranma felt his fury begin to rise as he angrily pointed up at the demon cat. “You’re saying that _thing_ is a part of me?!”

“Yes,” she told him sternly, a slight frown creasing her features. “It is the part you keep running from. The one you push way down inside yourself. You let it fester there, wild and out of control, until your fear grows so great it takes over your body and mind.”

Ranma recoiled as if he’d been slapped. Seeing this, Ranma-chan’s face softened along with her voice. “It’s time to stop running Ranma Saotome,” she said, holding out her hand for him to take.

He hesitated for a moment, throwing another glance in the direction of the demon cat. It had fully recovered from his ki-blast and was now starting to stalk towards them once more.

Ranma felt an almost overwhelming sense of fear settle over him, and for an instant he didn’t think he’d be able to move.

Then Akane’s words came back to him.

_Promise you’ll come back to me._

He closed his eyes and held onto them like a lifeline. He’d promised he would return to her, and unlike the last time, he intended to keep this one, no matter what he had to face to do it.

With this in mind he once again opened his eyes and reached out to grasp Ranma-chan’s outstretched hand, his determined gaze meeting hers as he firmly put his trust in her words.

_Just let go…_

Ranma-chan’s voice echoed inside his head, and he once again turned his attention to the demon cat as it reared up on its hind legs to tower over them. He saw instantly that it meant to crush them beneath its mammoth paws. Instead of trying to move out of the way however, Ranma found himself being pulled _toward_ the angry beast.

Every instinct in him wanted to resist and yet he wouldn’t allow himself to back down. He would face this fear and take back control. There was really was no other choice.

Together he and Ranma-chan began to run into the danger zone. As they ran a strange white light began to envelop them, it filled Ranma, easing his terror enough for him to finally let go of his fear.

They timed their leap perfectly, guided by instinct, their feet kicking out simultaneously, in complete sync, as they connected with the demon cat and were absorbed into the creature, passing straight on through the center of its chest.

-R 1/2-

There was an instant flash of white light that caused all three in the dojo to turn away and shield their eyes. It was only for a moment as it faded almost as quickly as it had come.

Akane was the first to turn her gaze back to where Ranma lay. The other two boys following her gaze when they heard her utter a sharp gasp.

“His aura,” she whispered. “It’s completely black.”

Both boys simply stared down at Ranma in shocked disbelief.

“No…”

Jin winced, his heart aching at the despair Akane put forth in the single word, exhaled in pure pain and etched with sorrow. He tried to go to her, to try and comfort her, but found he couldn’t make himself move.

Guilt suddenly overwhelmed him, as he realized his efforts to prevent what had happened to him and Mei-Lin from happening to Ranma and Akane were all but lost due to his sole desire to see Cologne pay.

He tried to tell himself that all this had also been done for Saotome. That he was only trying to help the boy overcome his immense fear, to give him back a semblance of control. But the truth, he knew, was much more selfish than that. He, in his anger and desire for revenge, had lost sight of what was truly important. It left him feeling both weak and ashamed.

“Akane…” Ryoga’s voice broke the vast silence that had descended upon the dojo. He knelt down and reached out a comforting hand, gently placing it on her shoulder.

She shook her head fiercely, not wanting to acknowledge his gesture, or what it meant. She couldn’t allow this, she wouldn’t. Ranma would be fine—he _had_ to be!

“No!” she exclaimed, shrugging his hand away, refusing to give in to the thought that Ranma was now lost to her. She once again reached for her anger, using it to shield herself from the pain.

Grasping the straps of his tank top she roughly pulled him upright and gave him a fierce shake.

“Wake up Ranma!” she yelled boldly. “Don’t you do this to me! Don’t you dare leave me here all alone! You promised me you’d come back! You PROMISED!”

When he didn’t respond Akane felt her walls begin to crumble, and the weight of what was happening came crashing down upon her. Suddenly she could no longer hold back the tears as they began to course freely down her face.

Ryoga and Jin watched helplessly as her shoulders began to shake with the sobs that now wracked her small frame, her cries filling the dojo with such sadness, such despair, that both boys felt their hearts break at the sound.

Jin knew all too well what she was going through. He felt another wave of guilt wash through him. It was the _last_ thing he’d meant to saddle her with.

Ryoga felt like he was being torn in two. He couldn’t stand to see her so upset. If he could have shouldered her pain, taken it on for her, he would have done so in a split second, without even a hint of hesitation.

She continued to hold Ranma’s lifeless body up, her tears falling against his chest in a steady stream, soaking the front of his white tank top.

All three of them were too consumed by their sadness to notice the small spark of light that had begun to grow from where Akane’s tears had made contact with Ranma’s chest. It grew steadily, until eventually it was bright enough to cause Akane to halt her tears. She stared down at him, a desperate hope filling her eyes, despite the fact that she still held his unconscious form.

“Ranma?” she whispered, a wistful hush echoing in her voice. She turned a quick gaze back to Jin. “What’s happening?”

Jin shook his head in response, looking just as stunned as Akane felt. “It’s never happened before.”

Gingerly, she lay Ranma back down on the dojo floor, watching as the light continued to grow for a moment, stopping suddenly, before bursting forth in a steady stream from the center of his chest.

Akane fell back, shielding her eyes as she went, only to have Ryoga catch her.

To everyone’s stunned disbelief Ranma’s true aura began to surface near the top of his head, spreading forth in a sudden burst, intertwined with a bright and vibrant red. It ate away at the black, pulling it down and into itself as all three auras suddenly began merging.

“It’s working!” Jin exclaimed, still unable to believe his eyes. He had never heard of anyone ever coming back from this particular spell once their aura had been completely consumed. It left him stunned and once again he was amazed by Saotome’s sheer force of will.

Before Akane could gather her wits enough to fully comprehend Jin’s words, Ranma suddenly sat fully upright, letting out a piercing howl, as the light now pulled back into him and then exploded from his right shoulder blade almost as if branding him. She watched stunned as he then fell abruptly back to the dojo floor.

Slowly the light faded and he opened his eyes, glancing around, as he gingerly pulled himself into a sitting position once more. His gaze fell upon the three of them, as they continued to watch him in stunned silence. He felt a soft smile form on his lips, as he gave them a slight wave of his hand.

“Yo.”

Akane was the first of them to break paralysis and lunge forward, throwing her arms around him, her sobs of pure joy and relief echoing off the walls of the dojo. He returned her embrace, reassuring her without words that he was truly okay.

“It really did work,” Jin said more to himself than anyone else, his voice reflecting his amazement. He knew Saotome was tough, but this went beyond anything he’d ever seen. The kid was just full of surprises.

Akane pulled back and both she and Ranma turned to look at Jin who was still staring at Ranma in wonder. “Your aura,” he explained when he saw their looks of confusion. “The black representing the cat has completely blended in.”

They heard Ryoga’s sharp intake of breath as he finally noticed what Jim was pointing at. “He’s right.”

“Do you feel any different?” Jin asked, giving Ranma a questioning stare.

Ranma paused, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were narrowed slightly in confusion. “Now that you mention it, I do feel sorta strange.”

“Turn around,” Jin said, walking over to the martial artist. Ranma hesitated for only a moment before granting the request.

He knelt down and examined Ranma’s right shoulder, a small smile forming as he found what he’d been looking for. As he had suspected there was now a small tattoo, an outline of a slick black cat permanently etched upon the boy’s skin. It really had worked— Saotome’s fear would plague him no longer.

“Here it is,” Jin told them triumphantly, “The proof that the merge was successful.”

Both Akane and Ryoga came around to see what Jin was talking about.

“What do you mean,” Ranma anxiously asked, trying to turn his head enough to get a look.

“Whenever that spell is successful a small tattoo forms on the right shoulder,” Jin explained. “In your case it’s an outline of a black cat. It’s sort of a symbol, a brand that confirms you’ve conquered what you set out to conquer.”

He gave Ranma a large grin. “You did it Saotome. You’re in control of it now. You can call it forth at will.” He gave a slight nod of his head. “Go ahead and try it.”

Ranma slowly returned his smile. Once again he closed his eyes and concentrated. _There_ … he could feel it inside of him—no longer separate but still waiting to emerge. He took a deep breath and drew upon it, pulling it to the surface of his mind.

It came easily…

“Neko-Ken!”

As soon as he said the words the tattoo on his shoulder ignited in the same silvery white light.

An instant later Ranma slowly opened his eyes. Akane, Ryoga and Jin watched in amazement at the sight, as they were now very catlike— with long vertical black strips. His irises also held a strange yellowish tinge that seemed to glow slightly.

Akane gasped as he gave her a small smile, his teeth now bearing two long fangs on either side of his mouth. He sniffed the air quickly, taking in his heightened sense of smell, nearly becoming undone by Akane’s intoxicating scent. He shook his head and tried to focus, noting that his sense of sound had also increased tenfold, as he could now hear Kasumi humming to herself from the house as she did her daily cleaning.

Everything was amplified. Even the feel of the floorboards beneath him had taken on a surreal quality. His reflexes tingled in anticipation and he felt strength he never even knew he had flow through him.

His smile widened as he tossed his glance between the three before him. He had done it alright. He had gone through his worst nightmare and come out whole on the other side. Now it was Cologne’s turn to experience fear, and he had every intention of seeing to it that she knew it well.

One thing was for certain, he couldn’t wait to see the look of shock on her face when she tried to use Shampoo’s curse on him.

He gave a feral smile at the thought.

Yes… payback was definitely going to be a bitch…


	33. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Ryoga finally have their "talk"

It was Ryoga’s turn to brood.

“Hiiiiya!!”

There was a loud crack as he drove his fist through the bricks that were stacked before him. They shattered beneath his blow, the sound reverberating off the walls of the dojo from the sheer force of his anger filled strike.

_It’s just not fair!_

The thought echoed through his mind in his heated frustration. He had believed with the fiasco of their failed wedding that things between Ranma and Akane had been put on permanent hold. He could see now that this was definitely not the case. If only he hadn’t gotten lost so soon after, he could have made sure…

His mind immediately scoffed at the suggestion. Even if he didn’t want to fully admit it to himself, it was obvious that nothing he could have done would have made a difference. Akane was in love with Ranma. All he had to do was watch the way she looked at him and it became perfectly clear. She’d never once looked at him that way. And as much as it pained him, he knew deep down that he’d never really stood a chance with her.

Still, it didn’t ease the contempt he felt toward Ranma. In Ryoga’s mind his rival would never be good enough for Akane.

 _I’d be so much better for her,_ he thought miserably. _Why can’t she see that?_ Feeling his frustration mount once more, he began to carefully restack several more bricks in front of him.

“Hiiiiya!!”

The sound of shattering stone once again reverberated off the walls of the dojo, the pile of newly reduced rubble a mirror image of his shattered heart.

“He doesn’t deserve her,” Ryoga muttered, losing himself in his own self pity. He sighed deeply, feeling the despair wash over him once again.

“Are you done?”

The sudden voice from behind him made Ryoga give a startled jump, as he whirled around to face the intruder. What he found was a serious looking Ranma leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed lazily over his broad chest.

Ryoga glared at his rival. “How dare you sneak up on me like that!”

Ranma merely shrugged, much to the lost boy’s annoyance. “I take it that means no?”

Ryoga scowled. “What’s it to you Ranma?”

The martial artist’s eyes narrowed at the question, as he fought to hold his irritation back. He had waited until everyone else had gone to bed before he’d come searching for Ryoga. He knew it was time they had their little “talk”, and he wanted to be sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. He just hoped Ryoga would be receptive to what he had to say.

“It means everything to me if it concerns Akane,” he said, his voice stern, as he pushed himself abruptly away from the doorframe. He strode over to where Ryoga stood in a few quick and easy steps, planting himself firmly in the lost boy’s path.

There was a moment of infinite silence that seemed to stretch out for an eternity before Ranma finally spoke again.

“It don’t matter if you think I’m not good enough for her,” he said firmly, leaning forward, causing Ryoga to take a small step back. “Akane loves me and I love her.” He watched as Ryoga winced slightly at the reference, his eyes narrowing upon his rival.

“Having faced our feelings for each other,” he continued, watching the lost boy’s response carefully. “…it leaves only one secret left.”

Ryoga stood motionless at the statement, his eyes going wide. What was Ranma saying? Was he actually threatening to reveal his secret to Akane? _No, he won’t, he can’t,_ Ryoga’s mind replied instantly. _His honor demands it._

“You promised you wouldn’t tell Ranma,” Ryoga reminded him, his eyes narrowing. “You promised on your honor.”

Ranma grimaced at this last. Leave it to Ryoga to throw his honor up at him. Though he had made the promise, it had been done before Akane had gone and made Ryoga’s cursed form her pet. Had he known Ryoga would use it to his advantage, playing on Akane’s love of P-chan to worm his way into her bed, he never would have made it.

“You want to talk honor Ryoga?” Ranma growled in his frustration. “Do you think it’s honorable the way you’ve deceived Akane all this time? Is it honorable that you toy with her affections? Or that you abuse her trust?”

He watched the lost boy lower his gaze as if ashamed. At _least he feels guilty about it,_ Ranma thought. _That’s something._ Still, he remained silent, prompting Ranma to continue.

“It can’t go on Ryoga,” he told him. “You have to know that. I won’t let it.”

Ryoga felt his anger rise at Ranma’s words.

“So you’re going to tell her, is that it?” he snapped. “You’re going to go back on your word?”

Ranma felt his temper rise.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Ranma said, anger lighting his words. “Akane is _my_ girl. If anyone is sleeping in her bed it’s going to be me. Got it? I have no intention of sharing her with you!”

Ryoga felt himself go red with fury. Anger mixed with jealousy surging through him, finally reaching a fever pitch.

“You can’t even give her enough respect to marry her first, before you corrupt her with your own selfish needs!”

Ranma merely stared at his rival in utter disbelief. If that wasn’t calling the kettle black he didn’t know what was.

“You are unbelievable!” Ranma fumed, the disgust evident in his voice. “You’re saying I’m selfish? Me? I have never, and would never betray Akane’s trust the way you have! What we did together was out of mutual love and respect! You’re the one who is selfish Ryoga! Hiding behind P-chan so you can have her affection! Only caring about your need for it, not how it would make her feel if she knew the truth. You’re pathetic!”

The surging anger and jealousy suddenly burst forth as Ryoga let out a furious cry and took a bold swing at Ranma.

The martial artist’s superb reflexes kicked in instantly and he dodged the blow almost effortlessly.

“And you think you haven’t betrayed her by keeping my secret!” Ryoga leveled the accusation at his rival, causing Ranma to grit his teeth as his own anger kicked up another notch.

“You’re a fool if you think otherwise!” he went on, advancing forward as he spoke, fists lashing out as he kept trying to land a blow on Ranma. “You’re just as guilty as I am!”

With this last implication Ranma saw red. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried to warn Akane. He had, several times in fact, only to end up suffering at the hands of her mallet for his efforts. Not to mention his honor bound him to silence.

Suddenly Ranma, fueled by his anger, switched to the offensive, striking solidly out at Ryoga, even managing to land a few blows on the lost boy.

Ryoga winced as Ranma’s fist connected with his ribs and he narrowly avoided the next blow aimed at his face. He forced himself to concentrate as he blocked several more strikes in rapid succession.

Ranma was furious. It was bad enough being put in the middle of this whole mess, being torn between his desire to just tell Akane everything, and the oath he had sworn on his honor.

To some it would seem that if he loved Akane he would choose her over some stupid promise, but to Ranma his honor was very dear to him. It was something his father didn’t have. It separated them, gave Ranma a sense of becoming a person he could be proud of, one worthy of Akane’s love, and he was reluctant to let it go.

“You know I had no choice Ryoga!” Ranma yelled, lashing out with his right foot, causing Ryoga to leap in the air to avoid the blow. “You saw to that! It doesn’t change the fact that you used her to satisfy your own lonely existence. You’re sick!”

Ryoga gave a small growl at the insult, once more going on the offensive, striking out at Ranma and managing a few good hits himself.

“Me?” he retorted. “What about you? The way you treat her makes me sick! All you do is insult her and call her names!”

Ranma quickly blocked a jab aimed at his face, while counterstriking his own blow to Ryoga’s upper body.

“That’s in the past Ryoga!”

“Oh?” The lost boy commented, “And you think that makes it alright?”

He narrowed accusing eyes upon his quarry. “What about letting her go on this mission with us? You’re putting her in direct danger, what about that, huh!?! If something happens to her it’ll be all your fault!”

Ranma let out a growl of frustrated rage. He was already feeling wary over the decision, knowing it was the right one, but unable to stop the worry that burned just beneath the surface. Having Ryoga point out what he’d already been contemplating himself only added fuel to the fire, and it really irked him that Ryoga knew just which of his buttons to push to make it hurt the most.

Letting his anger fuel him, he stopped holding back and instead lashed out, unleashing his amiguriken technique upon Ryoga’s midsection, sending the lost boy flying into the dojo’s far wall.

Ryoga winced at the impact, scrambling quickly to his feet. He could see the fury in Ranma’s eyes and was glad for it. If Ranma wasn’t going to hold back, that meant neither was he—and right now he needed nothing more than to unload some of this pent up frustration.

“Like I said before,” Ranma stated, focusing on the task at hand and ignoring his rival’s last dig. “I’m not sharing her with you. It ends here, Ryoga. I want you to let her go.”

Ryoga responded by leaping at his opponent and catching him with a square kick to the chest. This time it was Ranma who went flying. He hit the opposite wall of the dojo hard enough to sufficiently crack the fine wood.

“I don’t care what you want!” Ryoga declared as Ranma slowly got to his feet, the small grimace on his face the only indication that the blow had done any sort of damage.

Ranma gave an inward sigh. He had known talking to Ryoga about this wouldn’t be easy. Still, he’d hoped against hope that the lost boy would come to see reason. Sadly, it was becoming apparent that this was not to be.

He stopped for a moment and tried to put himself in Ryoga’s shoes. It couldn’t be easy for him he realized. For even though what he had done to Akane had been inexcusable, deep down Ranma knew that he’d done it out of desperation, driven by the loneliness that always surrounded him. He’d latched onto the first person to show him any kind of love, even if that love extended only from a girl to her pet.

Ryoga had accepted the deal, hoping that one day he would find a cure for his curse, thus giving him the confidence to share what he felt for Akane. That when he finally did she would find it in her heart to love him, the real him, and now here he was taking that hope away from him.

Ranma wondered absently if after all this they could somehow remain friends. A fact that was looking less and less likely, but one he wished diligently for. Because despite everything, through all their arguing and fighting, he still considered Ryoga to be like a brother. He was one of the few things from his past that he wanted to hold onto.

He knew he could always count on the lost boy when it mattered most. He’d proven that on several occasions. Like when they’d fought Kuno’s ill fated phoenix, and more recently in his all out war with Saffron.

Deep down Ranma had grown to appreciate, and even like his rival, and he hated having to hurt him this way. The thought that they couldn’t overcome this evoking a regret in him that he knew would stay with him for a long time.

Still, Akane meant more to him than anything else. Not even losing Ryoga’s friendship would stop him from seeing this through. He couldn’t allow things to go on the way they were. It wasn’t right. Deep down Ranma suspected even Ryoga knew this. It was just a matter of getting him to admit it, to put Akane before his own loneliness.

Of course that was easier said than done.

Ranma was thoughtful for a moment. Realizing that making demands was getting him nowhere, he decided to take a different tact.

He stared at his rival for a long moment. His eyes now alight with determination.

“What about Akari?”

The question caught the lost boy completely off guard. He frowned suspiciously, wondering where Ranma was going with this.

“What about her?” he asked, his eyes narrowing warily.

“Doesn’t she matter to you at all?”

Ryoga merely stared at his rival, taken slightly aback by the question. Hadn’t he himself been thinking how he might find solace in Akari’s arms? How she might help him to forget his love for Akane and move on?

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t drawn to her. The fact that she knew of his curse and showed him love anyway was something he treasured greatly. In fact, before he’d gotten lost he’d really been enjoying his time with her. Still, his affection for Akane had remained, and even now, in the face of her obvious love for Ranma, that affection wouldn’t leave him.

Ranma watched his rival carefully, noting the obvious war going on behind his eyes. He knew Ryoga had feelings for Akari, and he was pretty certain that she also had feelings for him, yet despite her evident affection he continued to hang onto Akane.

Ranma knew the only way Ryoga would let go is if Akane realized the feelings he harbored for her and she set him straight. As painful as that might be it had to be done. A clean break for all of them.

Of course Ranma wasn’t totally unsympathetic to his rival’s plight. This was why he was trying to focus Ryoga’s attention on Akari. To show him that letting Akane go didn’t mean it left him all alone.

“She seems to be very fond of you Ryoga,” Ranma stated, waiting for a sign that his rival had heard him. When he remained silent Ranma went on. “Am I right in thinking you have feelings for her too?”

“So what if I do!” Ryoga finally snapped, his frustration finally getting the better of him.

Ranma frowned slightly at his rival’s stubbornness. “If you do, then don’t you think you should hold onto that?”

At his rival’s continued silence Ranma let out an exasperated sigh, trying to think of some way to make him understand. His mind once again fell upon Mount Phoenix, and Akane’s totally lifeless body lying so quiet in his arms. Suddenly everything he had ever wanted to tell her had come rushing through his head. All the things he had wanted to say but had never found the courage to. The shock and pain when he thought he’d lost her, only multiplied tenfold by the fact that it was too late to let her know how much she’d meant to him. How much he truly loved her. He didn’t want to see Ryoga go through that, to live his life full of regrets. He had a second chance with Akane, and he was taking it. It was high time Ryoga took that chance with Akari.

“Look man,” Ranma started. “Don’t blow this. I almost lost Akane without telling her how I really felt. Regret is a tough thing to live with Ryoga. If you care for Akari then hang on to her. Don’t throw it all away on a love that can never be.”

At Ranma’s words Ryoga finally raised his head to stare fixedly at his rival.

“I know what you’re trying to do and you don’t have to,” he said. “I promise I won’t interfere.”

Ranma shook his head. “That’s not good enough Ryoga.”

At his words Ryoga grit his teeth in barely concealed anger. “What do you mean it’s not good enough? I told you I won’t interfere. After our showdown with Cologne I’m gone. I’ll be out of your life for good!”

Ranma let out another deep seeded sigh. He knew with Ryoga’s sense of direction that it was more than likely he would somehow find his way back to Nerima, even if it wasn’t his intention. That of course would inevitably lead to his curse being activated, as water seemed to be a magnet for anyone lucky enough to have taken the Jusenkyo plunge.

In Ryoga’s case that meant becoming P-chan, and that was something that Ranma could not allow. He couldn’t tolerate watching Akane unknowingly cradle Ryoga against her chest, as she cuddled what she thought was her pet. No, as long as the secret remained he knew Ryoga wouldn’t have the resolve to resist her.

“How many times have you said that?” Ranma asked his rival, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes penetrating trying to make the lost boy understand. “How many times have you walked away from her only to end up back in her arms? You say you won’t interfere, but as soon as she picks you up, gives you that first small cuddle, you won’t be able to resist her and you know it. The temptation is just too great for you.”

Ryoga closed his eyes against Ranma’s words. Knowing they were true, but not wanting to hear them, for the alternative was too much to bear. He didn’t think he could stand it if she were to hate him. And after what he’d done to her he wouldn’t blame her if she did.

“You can’t remain her pet Ryoga,” Ranma insisted, much to the lost boy’s annoyance. “The only way to end it is to tell her.”

Once again Ryoga felt his anger spike, driving away the despair that had been slowly washing over him. He glared as his rival then, nailing him under a hardened stare. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” he accused hotly. “You want her to hate me!”

Ranma’s eyes narrowed in response to the accusation. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You know that’s not true!”

“Do I?” Ryoga growled, suspicion lacing his tone. “Funny, it sure seems that way to me!”

Now it was Ranma’s turn to get angry. “If you think that, you’re an idiot Ryoga!” he spat, unable to help himself. The statement only succeeded in spurring his rival on.

“The truth hurts doesn’t it Ranma!” Ryoga huffed, giving the martial artist a sly smile.

Ranma could tell by the expression on the lost boy’s face that he was pleased with the thought that he might have hit a nerve. This realization caused Ranma to adopt his own devious grin.

“Ha!” he retorted instantly. “What would _you_ know about telling the truth you coward!”

The look of complete rage was the only warning Ranma got before Ryoga was once again charging him.

And then it was on.

At first they matched each other, hit for hit, block for block, dodge for dodge. Then slowly it seemed as if the momentum gave a sudden shift in Ryoga’s favor, as his rage began to settle and firmly drive him forward.

Ranma found himself once again on the defensive as he blocked several strikes in rapid succession, grunting when a few of them managed to find their way through.

“I’m going to beat you senseless!” Ryoga shouted, feeling his energy rise with his conviction, as he delivered several more blows upon his rival.

“In your dreams, pigboy!” Ranma retorted, noticing the lost boy’s anger spike once more, leaving him open. It was all Ranma needed. With a speed that was barely human he launched his amiguriken technique, driving Ryoga back until the final blow sent him once again careening into the far wall of the dojo.

Ranma didn’t wait for his rival to get back on his feet before he was launching himself in the air, foot extended and aimed at the center of Ryoga’s chest.

Working on complete reflex, Ryoga managed to roll himself sideways mere moments before Ranma’s foot came down, connecting instead with the dojo’s floorboards. The force of his blow cracked the solid wood, sending it splintering in all directions.

The lost boy tried to get quickly to his feet, but it wasn’t quite quick enough, as Ranma once again launched himself at Ryoga’s midsection.

The blow knocked the wind out of him as they crashed into the floor, both of them grunting upon impact. The momentum caused them to roll several times, until finally they came to a stop, Ranma with the advantage as he now leaned over his rival.

Grabbing him by his mustard colored shirt, Ranma hauled him up until their faces were mere inches apart. Anger lit his handsome face, his eyes now alight with his conviction.

“You listen to me Ryoga,” Ranma said, giving him a firm shake for emphasis. “I’m tired of keeping your damn secret! You are gonna tell Akane everything. Understand? You are gonna tell her how you followed me to Jusenkyo, how you fell into one of the springs, and that you now turn into her little pet P-chan! Got it?!?”

In the silence that followed Ranma’s final outburst there came a sudden and very audible gasp. Startled, both boys turned anxiously toward the sound.

There, standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with disbelief stood Akane, a shocked and bewildered expression etched upon her pretty face.  
  



	34. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane confronts Ryoga and acquires a new ability.

At first, Akane was in too much shock to fully comprehend what she’d just heard. Then slowly, a burning white rage began to descend upon her. She felt her aura spike and build as the humiliation, pain, and anger began to swirl together—her mind going over all the times she had undressed, confided, and confessed her most intimate secrets to her beloved pet. Now to discover it had all been a lie, her most trusted friend not a friend at all, but a mere illusion taken on by a boy she had also trusted—the betrayal was almost too much to bear.

Ranma could feel the air around them begin to crackle with the static buildup of Akane’s ki. He cursed himself silently for his outburst and Akane’s uncanny timing. Although he wouldn’t have wished it this way, he was actually glad the truth was finally out. Now if he could just figure out a way to keep her from killing Ryoga.

He was up in an instant, releasing Ryoga’s shirt and letting the lost boy tumble back to the dojo floor with a hard thud.

He crossed over to where Akane stood, still frozen in place, and tried to give her a reassuring look. She took no notice as her eyes were still transfixed upon Ryoga, her gaze a mixture of pain and fury.

Ryoga felt his heart crack at the look she was giving him. It was his worst nightmare come true. He’d never wanted to hurt her and yet the evidence was all there in her beautiful eyes. Her faith gone, her trust shattered, a form of innocence lost. It was a look that told him nothing would ever be the same again.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything. To offer up his most sincere apology and beg for her forgiveness, but he found no words would come. The shame was simply too great, the dishonor weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

“Akane…” Ranma’s voice sounded thunderous in the sheer silence that had descended upon them. He took another step towards her and watched as her gaze turned slowly upon him, as if really seeing him for the first time. The stark look of pain was like a dagger to his heart, and he watched as her aura flared once again at the sound of her name.

He knew she was on the brink of explosion, and only the techniques he’d taught her for controlling her temper were now keeping her in check. He had to find some way to defuse it before she completely destroyed the dojo and Ryoga along with it.

He reached a comforting hand toward her, only to have her glance down at it as if it were something foreign. Slowly her gaze slid back upward, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, the anger blazing starkly just underneath.

Ranma watched in fascination as her aura spiked once more, this time with a brilliant white light that shown brightly against the dark blue. The static charge also grew, making the hairs on his arm stand on end. But it was her voice and the two simple words that fell from her lips that cut through his heart like glass.

“You knew…”

It was barely a whisper, as it took all her control to get the words out.

Ranma opened his mouth to reply, his guilt already leaden in his gut, when he was stopped as her aura flared once more, so bright now that both boys drew their arms up to shield their eyes.

The total reality of the situation was slowly starting to get through Akane’s defenses, as she found herself struggling to contain a power that desperately wanted to escape her. The charge in the air had grown so thick you could almost cut it with a knife, and there was a buzzing sound in her head that was growing louder with every second that passed.

She once again turned her attention toward the lost boy, who now simply sat staring at her, his gaze one of utter despair. For Akane, the look only made her more angry. _How dare he_ , she though bitterly. _I was the one betrayed, if anyone deserves to be upset it’s me!_

“Akane…” he croaked, finally finding his voice. “I swear I never meant to hurt you.”

The buzzing inside Akane’s head grew louder as his words washed over her, her anger blocking out the sentiment behind them.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, as a slow and steady pounding now accompanied the buzzing noise.

“I’m so sorry…”

His apology was hollow in her ears and she merely glared at him, her aura once again flaring brightly.

“You’re SORRY!” she bellowed, her fury vibrating off the walls of the dojo. Ranma winced visibly at the sound. “What exactly are you sorry for Ryoga!?! For lying to me this whole time!?! Or for getting caught!?!”

Ryoga simply gaped at her last accusation. He knew he deserved her contempt, but he’d been sincere in his apology, and it hadn’t been given simply because the truth had come out. He truly was sorry, sorry for it all. In actuality he’d never wanted to be her pet. More than anything he’d wanted to find a cure for his curse, so that he could finally confess how he truly felt about her, and be worthy of her love in return.

He had tried several times to leave, his mind set to accomplishing this task, only to find himself back in Nerima. He’d wondered absently if it had been a sign that he and Akane were meant to be together. He knew what he’d been doing was wrong and yet…

Ranma had been right about one thing. Once she had him in her arms he didn’t have the will to resist her.

He looked at her now, her large brown eyes blazing with anger, her aura flaring so bright it was almost blinding. For a moment he couldn’t breathe, for even in all her pain driven fury she was still beautiful.

Without thinking he suddenly blurted out the words he had so longed to tell her.

“Akane, I… I… love you…”

The words washed over Akane like oxygen over a blazing fire. She couldn’t believe she was actually hearing them. _Love!_ Her mind reeled. _After what he did to me he dares to claim it was out of love!?!_

It was the final straw. Before she could stop herself her ki was flying from her outstretched palms, aimed straight at Ryoga. He managed to gather his wits long enough to make a giant rolling leap sideways, barely escaping serious injury.

The blast hit the floor where he’d been only moments before, exploding in all it’s heated glory. The concussion was enormous, furiously shaking the walls of the dojo, as smoke streamed upward from the newly formed crater-sized hole.

“Akane stop!” Ranma yelled, rushing forward to grab her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides, as he pulled her back against him.

She struggled fiercely against him, still too furious to allow Ryoga to get off so easy. It was only for a moment however, as the buzzing in her head suddenly grew to a fever pitch.

All at once images began to swamp through her brain, flooding her senses so thoroughly that it left her feeling dizzy. It was as if she were seeing a movie of her life as it related to Ranma, all done in a series of flashes, and accompanied by all the intense feelings she’d experienced at the time of each event.

They ran by in rapid succession, hanging just long enough for her to get a clear vision, before dissolving into the next image. It began with her first encounter with his girl half… _I’m Akane, do you want to be friends?_ Then his boy half… _I’m Ranma Saotome, sorry ‘bout this._

In his arms Ranma felt Akane give a sudden shudder.

Another flash… this one of their skating match against the golden pair and Ranma’s bold declaration… _Akane is MY fiancée. You touch her and I’ll kill you!_

Slowly dissolving… now it was the time when he’d first gone neko and had found refuge in her lap, his cat persona holding no inhibition as it boldly kissed her full on the lips.

More images came, dissolving quickly into one another… the Romeo and Juliet play… fighting the dojo destroyer… Ranma mastering the hiryu shoten ha… battling Kuno and his ill fated phoenix… going through the tunnel of lost loves… her trapped inside the vengeful spirit doll… the challenge to inherit mother’s recipes… giving the scarf she’d made him for Christmas… the reversal jewel… the Higo forest and their battle against the Orochi… _I’m going to go help Ranma… he’s my… he’s my fiancé…_ lying lifeless in his arms high atop Mt. Phoenix…

Ranma watched in fascination as the white light that surrounded her suddenly flared once again, then pulled inward and wrapped itself tightly around her blue aura, giving off a soft pulsating vibe.

The images slowly faded, the buzzing noise inside her head settling now into a low and steady hum as a new vision began to swim before her. It came in fleeting pictures that were all jumbled together, making it hard to decipher. Akane knew instantly that what she was seeing was something that hadn’t happened yet, something she suspected was in their near future. She concentrated hard, trying to retain as much of it as she could.

She saw caverns, deep and dank, surrounded by a feeling of foreboding… this was followed by a thick surreal fog and a sense of freefalling… still more images flew by, faster and faster, only allowing her a quick glimpse before disappearing once again.

Images of Shampoo and her bonbori poised in a ready stance, of Ranma followed by an army of cats, of her searching for him through a maze of underground tunnels, and Jin… with him it was more a feeling than a picture—a feeling of finally confronting a deep and unending loss. She felt herself sag against Ranma with the weight of it.

“Akane?” his voice was full of concern as he watched the white light begin to leave her aura, slowly and fully dissolving into the blue, which continued to burn, but less brightly now.

Akane closed her eyes, reaching upward to touch her forehead with a soft groan.

She felt rather than saw Ryoga take a concerned step towards her and her eyes flew open instantly, pinning him with an angry stare. She struggled in Ranma’s embrace and he let her go instantly, sensing she wasn’t going to go after the lost boy again.

Instead she made her way to the door, suddenly wanting to get some much needed air for her spinning head. She turned briefly, her angry filled gaze falling instantly upon Ryoga. He swallowed hard, bracing himself for whatever was about to come.

Nothing could have prepared him though, for the pain her next words would cause.

“Get out Ryoga,” she voice was harsh, laced with her own pain and anger. “I can’t even look at you. You make me sick!”

He felt his heart drop as he watched her go, her words echoing painfully inside his head. He’d really blown it. Even if he couldn’t have her he’d still wanted to remain her friend. Now that was gone. She would never trust him again.

“I’ve never seen her that angry,” Ranma commented, breaking the silence that had descended upon them like stone. “That light… did you see it just wrap itself around her aura?”

Ryoga said nothing, his gaze still transfixed on the door where Akane had been only moments before. Ranma saw the look on his face and winced inwardly. It was a mixture of guilt and longing, laced with sorrow. Again he wished it hadn’t had to come to this, especially the way it had all played out.

He sighed inwardly. He knew he would have to go after Akane and face the consequences of his part in all this. To explain to her exactly why he’d kept Ryoga’s secret, and hope that she could somehow forgive him, but first he needed to make sure the lost boy stayed put.

“Look Ryoga,” he said waving a hand in front of his face, finally managing to get his attention. “Just stay here and keep out of sight okay? Let me go talk to Akane.”

For a moment Ranma wasn’t sure if his rival was even listening to him, as his expression remained the same, almost as if he were looking straight through him.

“Ryoga?” Ranma pressed. “Did you hear me? I said stay here and keep out of sight.”

Ranma waited for a long moment before Ryoga finally acknowledged the request, nodding slowly, his eyes still empty and far away.

Knowing it was as good a reassurance as he was going to get, Ranma nodded in return and then went after Akane.

He found her sitting by the koi pond, her eyes closed, taking deep and even breaths. Her aura was no longer visible, much to his relief, though he could tell by the rigidity of her shoulders that she was still tense and ready for battle. He would have to tread carefully.

“Akane?”

At the sound of her name she turned slightly and opened her eyes, staring fixedly at him. Her expression was one of hurt and betrayal, and he felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight. It was the same look she’d had that time he’d found her on the roof after his fight with Jin. When he’d accused her of…

He cursed himself for his stupidity. He should have told her, his honor in this instance be dammed.

He approached her slowly, noting that her eyes were following him the whole way. Carefully, he sat himself across from her and reached to take one of her hands. She made no protest, simply stared down at where his hand held hers, then back up to his face, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“How could you Ranma,” she asked simply, her voice a harsh whisper as she choked back a sob. _I won’t cry,_ she thought to herself. _I won’t…_

He gave her a pained look and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am Akane. I know I should have told you.”

“Then why didn’t you!” she blurted, cutting him off. “How could you let him…” She shivered at the thought of all the times she had undressed in front of P-chan. Of all the secret thoughts she’d shared with him. She felt her fury begin to build again and did her best to hold it back. She wanted, no _needed_ to hear Ranma’s explanation. She knew their relationship depended on it.

“I _tried_ Akane,” he told her. “Kami knows how I tried, but my honor…”

“What about your honor?” she demanded angrily. “What does that have to do with any of this?”

Ranma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s my fault that Ryoga’s cursed,” he admitted ruefully. “He followed Pop and I to China. I had just been cursed myself, and was chasing Pop in a blind rage for getting me into the whole mess. I was so angry that I didn’t even see Ryoga standing there. In my flight I accidently knocked him into one of the springs. I wasn’t even aware I had until he showed up in Nerima.”

Akane took in this information, turning it over and over in her mind. She frowned thoughtfully.

“I still don’t see what your honor has to do with it.”

He looked at her then, his beautiful gray-blue eyes imploring her to understand.

“I made him a promise Akane,” he explained. “On my honor.”

When she looked doubtful he continued.

“I promised him I would keep his secret. I felt I owed him that much. I didn’t know then that he would use his curse to sneak into your bed.”

“And when he did?” she accused. “You thought your honor was more important than me?”

He shook his head fiercely. “No, not more important,” he insisted. “I _tried_ to tell you. I dropped hint after hint. I even snuck into your room a few times to try and make him leave.”

Akane remembered the few times Ranma had dared to sneak into her room. Neither had ended well for him. He had put himself at risk, knowing how she’d react if he were caught, and had gone ahead anyway, all for her honor.

So many little things made sense now. All the open hostility between the lost boy and her fiancée, the pig-boy references, and Ranma’s outright calling Ryoga p-chan. She had dismissed it as petty stuff between two childhood rivals, nothing more. And now—now she felt like a complete fool.

 _He still should have told me_ , her mind reasoned stubbornly. _And would you have believed him?_ It answered back. Akane sighed inwardly. Probably not, she reckoned. At least not at the time. In P-chan she had found the ultimate friend and confidant. She knew she would have fought to preserve that, no matter what.

“You must think I’m the biggest idiot.”

He smiled softly at her. “No Akane,” he admitted, reaching out to lovingly stroke her hair. “I saw how much you needed P-chan. And though I hated the thought of what Ryoga was doing I also saw how happy he made you.”

Akane sniffed back her tears at his words. He was right. P-chan had made her happy. Anytime she’d been lonely or sad, or after one of her blowouts with Ranma she could always count on him to make her feel better.

She sighed deeply, her heart heavy with despair.

No, she couldn’t really blame Ranma for this. She knew how important his honor was to him. The fact that he tried to warn her, while still keeping his promise spoke volumes for his character. She now realized that he’d been looking out for her even way back then.

“I swear to you Akane,” he implored her, squeezing her hand once more to emphasize his point. “I was going to see to it tonight that you knew. One way or another.”

He let the implication hang between them, his eyes conveying his conviction behind the words. The fact that he had been willing to make such a sacrifice on her behalf was enough for Akane.

“Okay Ranma,” she said, squeezing his hand in return. “I believe you.”

Ranma let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding, as relief washed through him.

“But,” she continued. “You have to promise me that if you have information detrimental to my well being, you won’t hold your honor above it again. I need to know that I come first Ranma, just like I put you first when I broke my promise to come find you. Can you do that?”

Ranma gave her a soft smile then nodded. “Hai Akane, for you I promise.”

She returned his smile then, it was just a small one, but he felt his heart flutter at the sight. Everything was worth it if she’d just continue to smile at him like that.

She gave his hand another squeeze and then turned serious once more.

“I meant what I said Ranma,” she told him. “I want Ryoga out of here. I’m so angry at him I can’t trust myself not to hurt him.”

Ranma stared at her solemnly. “For what it’s worth Akane, I honestly don’t think he meant to hurt you. I mean it can’t be easy for him being lost all the time. Even when I was on the road I had Pop with me. Who does Ryoga have?”

When she remained silent he pressed on.

“You were the first person to show him affection and he latched onto it like a lifeline. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not condoning what he did. It was inexcusable. But maybe the reason he did it was more out of loneliness than any sort of hurtful intention.” He paused for a moment, wondering if she’d even heard him. “Just think about it okay?”

It was a long moment before she finally nodded.

She then frowned thoughtfully once again, her brow furrowing as she tried to come to grips with the other thing that was bothering her.

“Ranma,” she said, a troubled note creeping into her voice. “Something happened to me back there… ” She shook her head, trying to find the words to explain it to him.

He stared at her, his own frown forming, as he remembered the white light that had suddenly intertwined around her aura.

“What do you mean something happened?”

She shook her head again. “I don’t know how to describe it. There was this buzzing noise inside my head. The angrier I got at Ryoga, the louder it became. When you grabbed me it grew thunderous and then I was suddenly bombarded by all these images.”

“Images?” he asked, his frown deepening.

“Hai,” she nodded. “Of us, of all the things we’ve been through. And then…”

“What?” Ranma asked, a note of trepidation sounding in his voice.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“The images became very vague,” she replied, struggling with the words to explain it to him. “It was almost like a dream, sort of surreal, and yet I knew what I was seeing was more of a premonition, something that hasn’t yet happened.”

Ranma took in this information with much interest. That white light, he thought again. When it intertwined with her aura that must have been when she had the vision.

She had been tapping deeper and deeper into controlling her aura’s energy, ever since he’d been teaching her how to fire her ki. Did that somehow have something to do with this? Did she tap into another hidden part of herself she hadn’t known existed? Or had the same force that had sent him those dreams been behind it? Ranma wasn’t sure, but he suspected either one was a possibility, perhaps even both. Whichever it was, he knew it could only benefit them in the battle ahead, especially if she could learn to control it.

“Akane,” he said, a look of fascination dawning on his handsome face. “What exactly did you see?”

She closed her eyes then, willing the images to return. They did so, slowly drifting to the surface of mind.

“I remember seeing caverns, and trying to find you in them.”

Ranma frowned again. “Find me?” he asked in obvious confusion. If she had been trying to find him then it meant that they had somehow been separated. And the only one who would want to separate them…

 _Cologne_ , the thought was clear and instantaneous.

“Akane,” he said, reaching out to grasp her by her upper arms. He stared at her then, his gaze intense as it bore into her own. “This is important. In the vision did you see Cologne? Could it possibly be a warning about the upcoming fight?”

Akane thought for a moment, the image of Shampoo and her bonbori poised in a ready stance flashed before her eyes. She remembered the feeling of foreboding that had accompanied the vision, how the fog had descended, separating them. No, she hadn’t seen Cologne, but she could say with almost certainty that it had something to do with the old woman. She could just _feel_ it.

“Hai Ranma,” she finally replied, “I think it was a warning. Only I couldn’t really decipher what the images meant. They were so fleeting and they didn’t make much sense, almost like broken pieces of a puzzle.”

“I see,” he replied, his brow furrowing in thought. “When you had the vision something funny was happening to your ki. Maybe if we could figure out what, you might be able to make the images come at will.”

She stared at him with wide-eyed surprise. “My ki?”

“Hai, a crazy white light intertwined around your aura,” he told her, giving a soft shrug. “Maybe Jin will have some ideas.”

She merely nodded in response, feeling the exhaustion wash over her. With everything that had happened with Ryoga, and now this new ability she had to contend with, she was finding it all a bit overwhelming. Not to mention she was also still in a bit of shock, the hurt and vast feeling of betrayal still weighing heavily upon her.

She knew it would take her awhile to come to terms with finding out her little P-chan was actually Ryoga in cursed form. It was a double blow that left her feeling both lost and empty.

She so wanted to find it in her heart to forgive Ryoga for what he’d done, for her own sake as well as his. To believe in Ranma’s words that he hadn’t done it out of spite or malice, but out of sheer desperation. She just wondered if that were possible. If there was even anything left to start over with. It saddened her to think that there might not be.

Ranma watched the inner turmoil play out in her soft brown eyes. He knew what a shock it must have been finding out her darling pet was not what she thought. Almost like a death of sorts. Coupled with the fact that a friend she’d believed in had betrayed her most intimate trust. His heart ached with what she must be going through. He cursed himself silently for letting it go on as long as it had.

“Come here Akane,” he said holding out his arms. She stared at them for a moment before falling into them. All the emotion she’d been holding back suddenly bursting forth in a heated rush.

Just like she’d done for him that night after his encounter in Nabiki’s hot seat, Ranma held her close, stroking her soft hair and whispering reassuring words of comfort and love.

When she’d finally cried herself all out, Ranma gently scooped her up in his arms and headed for the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, allowing the sheer exhaustion to overtake her.

He got to the porch and paused for a moment, his sense of danger suddenly spiking, making the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

He turned, his eyes narrowing, as he began to scan the yard for any hidden intruders.

The sense was steady and he knew that something lay in wait, even if he couldn’t see it. What “it” was exactly he wasn’t sure, but he knew he wanted to get Akane to safety just in case. He was bound and determined to have this fight on his own terms and no sooner. Plus he knew Akane was in no emotional state to handle another crisis right now.

With this in mind he slid the door open and closed it quickly behind him.

From her place in the tree Shampoo glared at the retreating back of her love. _He should be holding Shampoo like that_ , she thought bitterly, then cast the thought aside. He would be hers soon enough and not even a tomboy like Akane Tendo was going to stop her.

Of course this bit of news that Akane had had some sort of vision would very much interest her great-grandmother. From the look on Ranma’s face she knew he’d sensed her. Better to retreat with the knowledge she had gained. As good as she was, she knew she was no match for her airen.

She bounded out of the tree with one easy swoop, hopped quickly upon her bicycle and headed off into the night.

-R 1/2-

Ranma carried Akane up to her room, laying her gently on her bed and pulling the covers up over her. He watched her sleep for a few moments, his heart nearly bursting at the sight.

She was beautiful, and she was his, and he would fight the whole world for her. Carefully, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead, thankful that she’d finally found a modicum of peace, even if only for a little while.

“I love you Akane,” he whispered softly. “Sleep well.”

He stood up, staring down at her for a moment longer before retreating from her room and returning to the yard once more.

The feeling of alarm was gone now. Whoever or whatever had been there had made themselves scarce. While this relieved him it also had him worried. If it had been Cologne, how much had she heard? He pushed the thought roughly away. He would think about that later. Right now he had Ryoga to deal with.

As he made his way over to the dojo, he knew he had to make Ryoga understand that it would be impossible for him to stay here. Akane just couldn’t handle it right now. Maybe Ukyo would put him up until they could sort all this out?

They still needed him for the upcoming battle. Surely Akane would see that? Ranma sighed. He knew how stubborn his fiancée could be. He just hoped that after all was said and done something could be salvaged from all this. They had been friends for far too long.

“Yo, Ryo…” he started to call as he entered the dojo, only to be stopped short.

The room was totally empty. The lost boy was gone.


	35. All Or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma get some advice from Jin on her new ability.  
> Nabiki sets up a meeting for Ukyo with an investor.

It had been another long day at Furinkan High and Akane and Ranma were glad to be home and away from the antics of one Tatewaki Kuno. He had been as relentless as usual in his efforts to woo Akane, much to her eternal annoyance. Not even kicking him into the stratosphere two or three times was enough to deter him.

She gave a slight sigh as she seated herself next to Ranma, who had joined Jin in the yard by the koi pond. They all sat quietly for a moment, each enjoying some of Kasumi’s freshly squeezed lemonade. Soon after, Ranma began filling Jin in on the events from the night before.

“And these images began when Saotome touched you?” he asked, turning his attention toward Akane.

She nodded thoughtfully at his question. “Hai.”

“I see,” the Chinese boy replied, a look of concentration forming on his handsome face. He had heard of this kind of phenomenon before of course. It was well known that a certain family in his tribe had been blessed with the gift of second sight. At least one descendent in every generation had reported having the ability. As to why Akane had suddenly developed this talent he had no clue.

“My best guess is that it was something you held all along,” he told her. “You just weren’t aware of it. The shock and fury brought on by your discovery of Ryoga’s betrayal probably acted as a catalyst to waking the dormant gift.” He turned towards Ranma then. “You said you’d never seen her so angry correct?”

Ranma nodded instantly. “Yeah, that white light in her aura was never there before. I was afraid it might burn me it was so bright.”

“Yes,” Jin concurred. “It would make sense then that this light is the trigger to Akane having her visions, and it was brought on by the sudden and brutal shock to her system.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I would also have to say that the sense of touch then focused the images to a particular group.”

“What do you mean?” Ranma asked, looking intrigued.

“Well,” Jin began. “I would venture to guess that if Hibiki had been the one to touch her, the visions would have been quite different.”

“How so?”

“For one, they most likely would have focused on particular events surrounding him instead of you, since he would have been the source she was drawing upon at the time. In other words the visions related to the person or object that was being touched.”

Ranma pondered this for a moment. “Do you think she could learn to control it?”

“Control it, no,” Jin quickly answered. “Focus it, possibly. My grandfather used to say that people with this gift are shown only what they are meant to see. The visions will probably come at random, usually with a precursor, such as a certain smell or taste.”

“The buzzing noise,” Akane said absently to no one in particular.

“Excuse me?”

She smiled slightly at Jin’s confusion. “There was a buzzing noise in my head just before it happened,” she confessed.

Jin merely nodded. “Yes, that’s a typical precursor. Don’t be surprised if you start to experience others though. Certain smells are often common.”

 _Great_ , Akane thought. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _It’s not as if I don’t have enough to worry about._

“You think there will be more of them then?” she inquired, already knowing the answer, but wanting to confirm it anyway.

Jin gave her a sympathetic look. “I know this is a lot to take in Akane. I won’t lie to you. I think it’s almost a certainty. If the gift was lying dormant, it’s not anymore.”

She nodded absently at the expected reply.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know it may not seem so right now, but it _is_ a gift Akane,” he assured her. “You were chosen for a reason. Not everyone is special enough to receive it.” He gave her a soft smile of encouragement. It was infectious and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Ranma felt the familiar spark of jealousy at the exchange, but said nothing.

“And since it can obviously be triggered by touch,” he pointed out. “You should also be able to learn how to conjure the images by contact with a subject or with an object they might have touched.”

Akane’s eyes widened in obvious wonder at the prospect. “And you think I’ll be able to do that?”

“I don’t see why not,” he replied sincerely. “As long as you remember that there is no guarantee of what you’ll see. You’ll only get what you’re meant to get. Understand?”

Akane nodded, this time with more enthusiasm. “Hai.”

Ranma noted the tone of eagerness in her voice and was glad for it. Things would go much smoother for her if she embraced this new found talent rather than resist it out of fear.

He watched his fiancée closely, wondering if she was at all worried about Ryoga, despite telling him to leave last night. There was still no sign of the lost boy, and although this wasn’t unusual for Ryoga, it still left Ranma with an uneasy feeling. What if Cologne had found him and had taken advantage of his obvious vulnerability?

Ranma didn’t like to think that Ryoga would join forces with the old ghoul, yet he’d never seen his rival so completely and utterly defeated the way he had last night. At this point he had to assume anything was possible. It was another worry he’d have to deal with and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

He voiced his concern to Jin as soon as Akane excused herself to change for their afternoon workout.

“I see what you mean,” Jin had answered, his brow furrowing in contemplation. “We could always have Akane try to pick up on his whereabouts. Do you have something of his lying around?”

Ranma shook his head. “Even if I did I don’t think Akane would be too eager to find him. Right now she wants nothing to do with him. In fact the suggestion that he might team up with Cologne will probably only encourage her urge for vengeance. A little payback ya know?”

Jin nodded slowly. “I see your point.”

Ranma let out a wholehearted sigh. “I don’t think he’d do it if he were thinking clearly, even then I have to wonder if he could bring himself to harm Akane. Of course I wouldn’t put it past Cologne to slip him some mind control substance. If that’s the case…” Ranma shook his head ruefully. “We’re really going to have our work cut out for us. Ryoga is formidable. He nearly matches me in skill.”

Jin looked thoughtful as he took in this bit of information. “It is unfortunate, he said finally. “But it changes nothing. Cologne still has to be taken down. We still need to go forward with our plan. We’ll just have to keep our eyes open.”

“And if Ryoga informs Cologne of our plan?” Ranma interjected, giving Jin a serious look.

“It still changes nothing Saotome,” Jin’s voice was hard, almost cold.

Ranma’s brow furrowed at the tone. Although he knew where Jin’s rage stemmed from—he’d felt the same when he thought he’d lost Akane—he couldn’t help but wonder if, so driven by his vendetta, Jin weren’t becoming completely blind to their safety. He thought it was time to give the Chinese boy a little reality check.

“It changes everything,” he said firmly, finally catching the other boy’s attention. “If she knows she’ll be prepared, and we need to keep her off guard. Our best bet to pull this off is to have the element of surprise. Surely you realize that.”

When the Chinese boy remained silent Ranma pressed on.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you and your girl,” he said, his tone growing a bit softer, but still holding his serious tone. “I know you want revenge, believe me, I know, but I have _my_ girl to think about here. I can’t go racing in blindly and putting her in more danger.”

Jin returned Ranma’s sentiment with a tone that was just as serious.

“Something tells me Akane will be able to take care of herself.”

Ranma frowned about to say that this was not the point, when Jin cut him off.

“Look Saotome,” he said calmly, rationally. “I realize the stakes here. I don’t want to put Akane in danger any more than you do, but we have no choice here. Cologne won’t stop and neither can we.”

Ranma was about to protest when the look Jin was giving him halted him in his tracks. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew deep down that Jin was right but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Fine,” Ranma said finally. “As long as you don’t let your desire for revenge put us all at risk. That means we stick together at all times, and watch each other’s back. Agreed?”

Jin nodded. “Agreed.”

“I guess you should also know this too,” Ranma went on. “I’m almost positive that Shampoo was here last night.”

Jin’s eyes narrowed at the revelation. “You saw her?”

“No,” Ranma answered. “But my training has amplified my senses, and I definitely sensed someone last night. I’m pretty sure it was Shampoo.”

Jin grimaced at the sound of the Amazon’s name. “That settles it,” he said. “We can’t wait anymore. We have to strike first. You’re right, the less opportunity we give her to prepare the better.”

“We need to find her first,” Ranma pointed out.

“Yes,” Jin admitted, looking thoughtful for a moment. “I can always try scrying for her.”

“Scrying?” Ranma asked, his confusion evident.

Jin nodded again and pulled from his tunic a long silver chain. At the end sat a flawless diamond shaped crystal. Ranma stared at it fascinated. Was it his imagination or did it seem to be glowing?

“My grandfather gave it to me,” Jin explained, smiling slightly as he noticed Ranma’s captivated look. “It’s a great locating tool. All I need is a map of the area and I can pinpoint Cologne’s location.”

Ranma shook his head in awe. “Well, that’s no problem,” he told Jin. “Pop still has plenty of those stashed upstairs. We used to travel a lot before we settled here.”

Jin smiled and nodded. “Good.”

“What’s good?” It was Akane’s voice. She had once again come outside to join them, all freshly changed into her yellow gi for their afternoon workout. She looked much more relaxed than she had earlier that morning and Ranma was glad for it. He’d hated seeing her so upset last night.

“We’ll explain later,” Jin told her. “Come on let’s get in one last workout.”

“One?” she asked as Jin walked past her. She gave Ranma a questioning stare.

“I’ll fill you in on the way,” Ranma said taking her hand and pulling her along behind him. Akane followed silently too stunned to protest.

“You know,” Jin suggested as they made their way to the park. “If you are concerned about Cologne getting to Ryoga, you might want to ask Mousse if he would consider joining our cause, even up the odds so to speak.”

Ranma nearly tripped over the suggestion. “No way!”

“It’s just a suggest—”

“—I said no way!” Ranma cut off the Chinese boy immediately. “Forget it!”

“Ranma…” Akane tried to soothe him.

“No!”

“Alright,” Jin said calmly, his tone merely grating against Ranma’s nerves. “Just think about it okay?”

Ranma grimaced. He would think about it all right, and how it was never going to happen.

-R 1/2-

Mousse sneezed several times in rapid succession.

“Geez,” Ukyo said, handing him a tissue. “Hope you’re not coming down with something.”

He accepted the tissue gladly. “Thanks Ukyo.”

“Anytime sugar,” she said, smiling slightly before moving off to help another customer.

Mousse watched her go, grateful for the fact that there were at least a few people who still cared enough about his well being. The other of course, sat across from him now, although if you had told him a week ago that he would be having lunch alongside Nabiki Tendo he would have said you were crazy.

They had been coming to Ucchan’s every day while Ranma and the others trained. And although he still didn’t fully trust Nabiki’s motives for befriending him, he had to admit he was enjoying her company.

Still, his thoughts were never far from Shampoo, and what Cologne might be putting her up to. He knew if Ranma had his way he wouldn’t be allowed to accompany them on their quest, but even Saotome didn’t always get what he wanted.

Mousse still remembered what Nabiki had told him—it seemed so long ago now—that he had deserved better than someone like Shampoo, and maybe that was so, but it still didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to see her hurt. Especially when he knew it was primarily Cologne’s influence that drove her into doing the things she did.

He had no doubt that Ranma would kill Shampoo if he thought she’d try and hurt Akane again. He’d witnessed firsthand how much the Tendo girl meant to Saotome in his battle with Saffron. He was willing to take down a whole mountain, and might have if Akane hadn’t come back to him. He’d often wondered what would have happened had she not. He didn’t think it would have been pretty.

If nothing else, he wanted the chance to try and talk some sense into Shampoo. Even though he was beginning to realize they might not be meant for each other, he still cared about what happened to her. He knew all too well that she could be her own worst enemy at times. If it looked like she was going to fail in her quest to make Saotome hers, there was no telling what crazy thing she might try. He had to stop her, had to make her see things clearly before it was too late. Before someone ended up seriously hurt, and all any of them had left were a bunch of deep seeded regrets.

Mousse was suddenly jolted from his reverie, when he heard Nabiki give a stark yell, as she called over to a sharply dressed young man who had just entered the restaurant.

“Kenji! Over here!”

Mousse watched as the gentleman turned in their direction. His handsome face lighting up when he saw Nabiki. She scooted over in the booth to make room for him, and he slid gracefully into the seat beside her.

“It’s been a long time Nabiki-chan,” he said smiling. “Too long.”

She nodded in reciprocation. “Kenji Nagano, I’d like you to meet my good friend Mousse.”

He nodded and held out his hand for Mousse to shake. After a moment the Chinese boy also nodded, reaching over to clasp the other man’s hand, wondering all the while what Nabiki was up to this time.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kenji asked, turning his attention back to her, his curiosity more than a little peaked. He’d been pleasantly surprised when he’d gotten the call to join her for lunch.

“I hear through the grapevine that you’re looking for a new investment opportunity,” she replied, coming right to the point. Kenji couldn’t help but smile. He had to love Nabiki’s no nonsense attitude. It had, after all, netted him more than one financial windfall.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, trying not to sound too eager.

With the slight smile still on her face, she carefully slid her plate towards him. “Go ahead,” she encouraged. “Try it.”

With a puzzled look he obliged her.

Nabiki watched as his eyes lit up in amazement, pleased with his reaction.

“What do you think?”

She smiled as he nodded enthusiastically. “I have to admit, this is pretty amazing,” he said. “I’ve never tasted okonomiyaki this good.”

“Good enough to start a franchise perhaps?” Nabiki suggested.

“Now wait a minute Nabiki…”

“Imagine it Kenji,” she said, silencing his doubts. “Tokyo would eat this up. It’s a goldmine waiting to happen.”

“Okay,” Kenji conceded. “But what makes you think the owner wants to expand?”

Nabiki smiled brightly, “Because she happens to be a close personal friend of mine.”

“And you would consider it a huge favor…”

He watched as Nabiki smiled, putting on her best persuasive look. “Just talk to her okay?”

He hesitated for a moment than sighed and nodded in defeat. “Okay Nabiki,” he said finally. “For you I will.” He watched the triumphant smile light her face and couldn’t help smiling in return. Truth be told, she had rarely steered him wrong. If she thought it was a good investment then he trusted her judgment

He watched as Nabiki called out to the dark haired girl behind the grill, motioning her over with a wave of her hand. The chef smiled brightly as she obliged her friend, taking instant note of the dark haired stranger who sat beside her with much interest.

“Hey Nabiki,” she said when she’d reached the table. “Did you need something else?”

“Just a minute if you’ve got it,” she replied, throwing a glance around the restaurant. Although still crowded, it looked as though a slight lull had begun to settle in.

“Sure thing,” Ukyo replied, giving another quick glance towards the handsome stranger. Nabiki could swear that she saw Ukyo flush slightly, and smiled inwardly at the prospect.

She slid in beside Mousse, who moved over slightly to make room for her.

“Kenji Nagano,” Nabiki said. “I’d like you to meet the owner of this establishment, and its cook, Ukyo Kuonji.”

He gave her a dazzling smile, one that reminded her of Ranma’s own. And like Ranma’s smile, she was surprised to find it affecting her in much the same way, as her heartbeat began to pick up slightly.

“Nice to meet you Ukyo,” he told her. “I hear from Nabiki here that you are looking to expand your establishment. Is that true?”

Ukyo’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. She threw a quick glance in Nabiki’s direction before nodding in the affirmative.

“I would love to,” she told Kenji. “It’s been a dream of mine for awhile, but I don’t have the resources right now to be able to do so.”

He nodded with understanding. “I happen to be an investment broker,” he told her. “Perhaps we could work something out. Of course I’d like to discuss it further with you. Perhaps set up a sample tasting for my partners. Is there a time you’d be free for such a thing?”

“I’ll make time sugar,” she said, her excitement growing.

“Alright then,” he said, reaching for his wallet and deftly plucking out one of his business cards. “Just give me a call at that number and we’ll set something up.”

Ukyo accepted the outstretched card with slightly shaking hands. The tremble became more pronounced as his fingers brushed ever so lightly against hers. Nabiki watched the exchange with much interest. There had been a definite spark there. She noticed by the expression on Kenji’s face that he’d felt it too. She smiled inwardly. This was turning out better than she could have hoped for.

Kenji stood then and bid them all a good night, as he made his way toward the front door. Ukyo watched him go, the feeling of depression that had descended upon her since Ranma’s confession lifting slightly. Suddenly the world didn’t seem so dark anymore. She could see a real future for herself, and with it a hope that she could finally move on.

“Well, I’d better get back to work,” she said finally. She then turned her attention toward Nabiki, an unmistakable look of gratitude lighting her face. “Thank you.”

Nabiki shooed her appreciation away with a wave of her hand. “You realize if you do work something out I get a ten percent finders fee.”

Ukyo couldn’t help but smile at that. It was typical Nabiki and she loved her for it.

“Thanks anyway,” she insisted, still smiling. Nabiki returned it with one of her own.

“Sure thing.”

Mousse watched the exchange in silence, glad to see Ukyo looking happy for a change. He had been worried about her, watching her going through the motions day after day, without that usual joy she got from cooking and serving her dishes. He had also seen the way she had looked at Kenji, not to mention the way the man had admired her. He hoped it was the start of something good for her. She deserved at least that.

“Can I get you another Okonomiyaki Mousse?” Her voice startled him out of his thoughts, as he smiled slightly and politely declined.

She gave a slight nod before getting up and scurrying back behind the grill.

“That was a nice thing you did,” Mousse said once Ukyo was gone. “Careful Nabiki,” he teased. “People might start to think you have a heart.”

“Nah,” she said, with a shake of her head. “I wasn’t kidding about the finder’s fee.”

Mousse simply smiled at this. She could say what she wanted, but he was getting to know the real Nabiki, and there was no denying he liked what he saw.


	36. Sensing The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane tests her new ability and gives Ranma a much needed pep talk.

They arrived back home a few hours later. Ranma had had Akane spar with Jin this time. Honing her speed and sharpening her strength into deadly pinpoint accuracy.

After the past few days of sparring with him, and experiencing the explosive pain when she’d let one of his hits connect, Akane had learned the importance of being able to properly read her opponent, and what it meant to doge and block with as much accuracy as when she was on the offensive. And she did learn quickly, much to Ranma’s relief.

It had been hard as hell to bring himself to hit her. He kept telling himself it was what she needed in order to train properly, that the hits would eventually make her tougher, stronger, and faster. He knew this in his head, but someone had forgotten to tell his heart.

He almost couldn’t take the pain he saw rise on her face, as she desperately tried to hide its impact from him. He wasn’t fooled and he forced himself to continue the exercise, knowing she would be angry with him if he stopped.

It took all he had to keep going when the next blow landed. She rebounded quickly, much to his relief, and he was pleased to see her step up her concentration. She avoided three more of his blows and even managed to strike out with a few of her own. Not quite fast enough to land, but the effort was there, and she had come close once or twice.

The third blow sent her to the ground with a hard thud, but instead of giving up she rolled once then twice, avoiding Ranma’s descending foot, and darting up to her feet once more. He’d smiled, pleased by her instinctive reaction.

Today had been more of the same. She had still allowed a few blows to get through, but they were less frequent now. Her timing had improved immensely in a short period of time, and Ranma was amazed at how much natural talent she possessed. Had she been training for as long as he had he was certain she could have very well been in his league by now.

He had to admit. He was proud of her.

He was still thinking this, when he ran upstairs to get the maps tucked away in his father’s closet.

Racing back downstairs, Ranma carefully spread the first one, of Nerima and its surrounding areas, out across the living room table. When he was done he sat back and watched as Jin pulled out his crystal and began scrying for Shampoo and Cologne’s whereabouts.

Holding the very end of the chain, he allowed the crystal to dangle lightly over the map. Almost instantly it began to sway, then turn in steady circles as he gently guided it over all the areas of the map.

Akane watched, fascinated by the technique. The crystal seemed to glow slightly, and she could almost swear that it was emitting a low and steady hum.

When Jin had passed over all the areas of the map without a hit, Ranma swiftly pulled it off the table, replacing it with another. Again the Chinese boy began slowly moving the crystal, its head still spinning in intricate circles.

They repeated this process using several different maps, all without success.

Jin let out a frustrated sigh, falling back into a sitting position, the crystal now lying silently in his lap.

“Either she’s left the area entirely,” he explained irritably. “Or she’s somehow blocking the crystal’s magic.”

“I highly doubt she’s left the area,” Ranma interjected. “Not if she’s sending Shampoo to spy on us.”

Jin nodded at the assumption. It was what he thought too, which meant that Cologne was using some magic of her own.

“What do we do now?” Akane inquired, voicing everyone’s thought.

Jin’s brow furrowed in thought. He was silent for several moments before he turned to Ranma and asked,

“Do you have anything of Shampoo’s lying around here?”

Ranma merely blinked, obviously confused by the question.

“Why would he have something of Shampoo’s?” Akane asked, her tone laced with obvious anger. Jin could see her posture had stiffened slightly at the suggestion.

“I was merely thinking,” he explained, trying to ease her sudden tension. “That you might be able to pick up on their whereabouts, if we had something of Shampoo’s to focus your ability on.”

It was Akane’s turn to blink uncomprehendingly. “I don’t even know if I can do something like that.”

“Well, you won’t know until you try,” he admitted. “But we need to do something.”

“It’s worth a shot Akane,” Ranma chimed in. “I bet you could do it if you tried.”

She turned her attention to her fiancée then, a slow smile forming at the obvious confidence he had in her.

“Even if I could,” she said, “We don’t have anything of Shampoo’s lying around here.” She gave him a meaningful stare adding, “At least you had better not.”

“Why would I have anything of Shampoo’s?” Ranma snorted, much to Akane’s delight. She gave him a bright smile, which he returned wholeheartedly.

“Nabiki said they cleaned out the Nekohanten,” Akane reminded them. “So that’s out.” She frowned. “Where are we going to get something that belonged to Shampoo?”

A sudden silence descended over the group, it seemed to stretch out for several minutes, as each one of them became lost in thought.

“I have something.”

Mousse’s voice was stark, cutting through the silence with piercing clarity, startling them all. Each turned swiftly to stare at him, Jin with passive interest, Ranma sporting instant distrust, and Akane with bright eyed wonder.

Without another word Mousse entered the room and walked toward Jin. He reached into his tunic, and Ranma tensed instantly, eyeing the master of hidden weapons with a wary stare.

Instead of a weapon however, Mousse plucked from his flowing robes a single hair comb, encrusted with a large red jewel. He held it out in the palm of his hand for Jin to take.

“It was Shampoo’s,” Mousse explained, not going into detail about how he happened to have it. Knowing Mousse’s obsession for the Amazon girl, it wasn’t hard to guess.

Jin gingerly accepted the outstretched offer, unable to believe their sudden good fortune. He glanced over at Akane for a moment, before extending the comb out to her.

“Give it a try.”

Akane stared at the accessory, its red gem glinting with an almost malevolent intrigue, as if daring her to touch it. _And just what would she see if she did?_

Tentatively she reached out for it, mentally bracing herself for any onslaught it might evoke, but it merely lay there in her grasp, cool to the touch. She wrapped her hand more firmly around the comb, closing her eyes and pouring her full concentration into tapping into its hidden secrets.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and let out a wholehearted sigh.

“I’m not getting anything,” she informed them, looking both frustrated and disappointed. Ranma saw this and instantly began dispelling her doubts, encouraging her to try again.

She smiled faintly and nodded, once again closing her eyes. This time she forced herself to mentally relax. She did a few of the breathing exercises that Ranma had taught her, clearing her mind completely.

For a moment nothing happened, and then that same buzzing noise began at the back of her head. Instead of getting louder however, she was suddenly flooded by a strong, yet familiar scent.

Akane blinked in surprise.

_Mother’s perfume…._

The thought was instantaneous, but before she could fully contemplate what it meant she was suddenly bombarded by several images, all coming in rapid succession.

The first was of Shampoo at a very young age, perhaps five or six, battling in her first tournament, a fierce look of determination etched upon her small face. All at once the image shifted as Shampoo changed and grew, now squaring off against a female Ranma, defeated easily, she now placed upon her cheek the Amazon kiss of death.

Another vision flew into view, this time she saw male Ranma protecting her against Shampoo’s bonbori, unwittingly incurring the Amazon’s love. Akane winced at this even as another image presented itself, this time more rapidly, a picture of her falling under the power of Shampoo’s shiatsu attack, losing all her memories of Ranma.

Akane sat heavily as the images kept coming, bombarding her mind with enough force to make her legs feel weak.

The pictures suddenly began flying by as they had when Ranma had grabbed her in the dojo.

Being held prisoner on Toma’s island, tricking Ranma into eating the pork buns, knowing they were laced with a mind control substance, plotting to trap him into marriage by hiding people to witness Ranma’s declaration of love after the reversal jewel incident, using her curse to chase Ranma around the Tendo backyard, squaring off against her on Mt. Terror and nearly losing her life….

Akane grabbed her head as the buzzing noise grew steadily louder, the scent of perfume now so strong it was almost cloying.

Then everything stopped…

Suddenly her mind cleared and the last image began to run backward in slow motion, until she was back in front of the tree where Cologne had made her bait for Ranma and Ryoga so long ago. Not far from that the image of a path appeared, winding its way through the woods and stopping at the entrance of a vast cave. She had an overwhelming feeling of foreboding. It was one she recognized, the same one from her previous vision…

Shampoo and Cologne were calling them back to Mt. Terror.

Akane felt a wave of nausea assault her then and she instantly let go of the hair clip as if it were something vile. It fell unheeded to the floor with a loud clatter, the buzzing noise finally subsiding and the scent of her mother’s perfume fading slowly until she could no longer smell even a faint trace of it.

Akane leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, willing away the nauseous feeling. Ranma was instantly at her side, his voice full of concern.

She opened her eyes at the sound and gave him a faint smile, reassuring him she would be fine. She saw him relax slightly, returning her soft smile with one of his own.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Ranma,” she assured him. “Just feeling a little nauseous, it was just like in the dojo, one image after another. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Jin pulled up a chair then and sat facing her, sympathy etched upon his face. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Perhaps if you tried using the same focusing techniques that Ranma taught you,” he suggested. “You might be able to bypass all the random images and go directly after the information you want.”

Akane looked hopeful. “Do you really think so?”

“I don’t see how it can hurt,” he said. “Like any other thing you try to master, it’s going to take some practice in honing your gift.” He gave her a soft smile. “But I have no doubt you will.”

She smiled back, grateful for his vote of confidence.

“So tell us,” he encouraged. “Were you able to pick up on where Shampoo and Cologne are hiding?”

Akane nodded.

“Hai, I know where they are.” She watched as all eyes fell upon her then with obvious anticipation.

“Where?” It was Ranma who finally voiced the question. She turned slightly to meet his gaze.

“Mount Terror,” she stated flatly. “They are in a cave on Mount Terror.”

Ranma frowned. He wasn’t surprised. It was just like Cologne. Who knew what traps would lay in wait for them, especially in such a dark confined space, Ranma didn’t like it.

He recalled Akane’s previous vision, the one of her trying to find him in a maze of caverns, and cringed inwardly at the thought. If it were just his fight he wouldn’t have thought twice, but it wasn’t only about him. He was facing a pair of foes who wanted to kill the woman he loved more than life itself. The very real chance of them succeeding, weighed heavily upon his heart. He prayed silently that he’d given her enough preparation to not only hold her own, but come out on top this time.

Silence descended upon the group, as they each took in the information Akane had given them. Jin, like Ranma, wasn’t thrilled with the almost trap-like setup the Amazon’s were laying down. He knew of course that Cologne wasn’t about to play fair. He just hoped they would be able to overcome whatever evil tricks she threw at them.

Mousse wasn’t at all surprised by the information. It was just like Cologne to lure them to her, giving her the advantage. She knew what Ranma was capable of, and she wasn’t taking any chances. He grimaced inwardly. He wanted his own crack at Cologne. He still owed her one for using that pressure point on him, if Nabiki and Ukyo hadn’t found him in time…

So caught up were they that they never heard Nabiki approach, as she stood in the doorway watching everything.

“That was quite a trick sis.”

Her voice startled all of them out of their reveries. Ranma’s frown deepened as both Jin and Mousse merely looked on silently. Akane, for her part simply blushed, unable to meet her sister’s gaze.

“What’s going on here?” she questioned them, her eyes darting from one to the other as if sizing up each one. “Where did you learn to do that Akane?”

Akane’s blush deepened. “I didn’t,” she confessed. “It just sort of happened.”

Nabiki raised her eyebrow and gave her patented cynical look.

“Just sort of happened huh? This I’ve got to hear.”

And so began the explanation.

-R 1/2-

It was several hours later when Akane finally found Ranma, sitting alone on the roof and brooding. She knew he had accepted the fact that she wanted, needed, to fight alongside him, but that didn’t change the fact that he still worried. She wished she could do something to ease his fears, but she knew it was hopeless. He was the greatest martial artist she’d ever seen, and it still didn’t stop her from worrying about him.

She made her way over to him. He sat, hunched forward, his legs drawn up, his crossed arms resting easily on his knees. He greeted her without turning.

“Hello, Akane.”

No matter how many times she witnessed it, his ability to pick up on her aura still unnerved her.

She was silent as she sat down next to him, following his gaze as it remained transfixed on the yard below.

“You okay?” she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

He shrugged slightly, a frown creeping across his handsome features.

She gave a soft sigh. “Talk to me Ranma,” she said determinedly.

His frown deepened. “I don’t like this Akane,” he told her after a long moment of thoughtful silence. “I don’t like it at all. It’s what she wants. She’s luring us into a trap.”

“And what if she is?” she asked pointedly, “Does it really matter?”

Ranma frowned. “You sound just like Jin,” he said. “Of course it matters Akane.”

“Because of me,” she returned, in an almost accusatory tone.

His frown deepened. “What if it is?” he asked defensively.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. “Ranma…”

Ranma closed his eyes, ignoring her warning tone. “If it were just me…” he whispered under his breath. He shook his head ruefully then turned to face her. She felt his eyes upon her and turned her head to meet his gaze, her heart squeezing slightly at the look she saw there.

His eyes, those beautiful gray-blue eyes, were filled with a deep seeded love, etched with a fear he couldn’t quite subdue. She knew instantly the sentiment was for her, and she was both elated and frightened at his blatant show of emotion.

“I keep thinking back to Jusendo,” he told her. “That out of control feeling I felt as the minutes ticked by, minutes you didn’t have. I feel that way again. Like she’s holding all the cards and I have to play catch up, and I’m once again playing it with your life.”

Akane knew Ranma had been affected deeply by what had happened on the mountain, or better yet, what had _almost_ happened to her. She knew that he blamed himself, even though it hadn’t been his fault. It had been her decision to grab the kinjikan, and she would have done it again even if the end result had meant her life. She knew if the roles had been reversed he would have done the same for her. It was an instant reflex, one that showed just what they meant to each other. They had come through that adventure, and they would come through this too. Together they could do anything. She just had to convince him of that.

She suspected this had more to do with her recent brush with death, and what he deemed as his ultimate failure. He hadn’t talked about it, but she knew it weighed heavily on his mind. He had been pushing her really hard in her training, determined to arm her as best he could, yet still the remaining doubts haunted him. She could see it in his eyes.

This time he’d thought she’d died for sure. She’d fallen away from him and all he could do was watch. She was sure he was wondering what he’d do if it were to happen again. She imagined it wouldn’t be pretty for Cologne or Shampoo. She shuddered inwardly at the image of him on a murderous rampage, born of sheer devastation.

She had to get him past this guilt. She knew all their lives depended on it. He was their leader, his sheer confidence a wellspring that they all drew from. She needed him to face this fear, to defeat it before it defeated him.

“Ranma,” she said, her voice serious, her eyes penetrating his. “This is not Jusendo, and we’re not back at that damned waterfall.”

He opened his mouth to protest and she quickly silenced him, placing her slender finger to his full lips.

“I know you’ve been carrying around this tremendous guilt,” she told him. “You have to let it go. None of it was your fault.”

She watched as his gaze dropped downward, unable to look her in the eye.

“But I couldn’t save you last time…” his voice was barely a whisper. It wavered slightly, as he let go of more emotion. Akane was glad to see it. If he were going to overcome it he’d have to let it out.

“Hey,” she said, placing two fingers under his chin and forcing him to look at her. “You listen to me Ranma Saotome. First of all, I chose to take the risks I did. I blame you for none of it, you hear me?”

She waited for him to respond, her gaze locked on his. Finally, after a few long moments he did, his head nodding slowly with assurance.

“Secondly, I don’t know about you, but I have no intention of letting her win.”

He smiled faintly at her conviction, the confidence in her voice lending him a bit of comfort.

“We’ve come too far to let that happen,” she told him. “Besides, we made a great team back then, and we make an even better team now. So stop doubting yourself.”

She gave him a soft smile then, one he felt all the way to his toes.

“I know you have this need to protect me,” she continued. “I feel the same need where you are concerned. We just have to use that to our advantage.” She reached out then and took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll watch each other’s back. If we work together we can do anything.” She gave him a wicked smile then. “That old crone isn’t going to know what hit her.”

Despite his reservations Ranma couldn’t help but smile. Her conviction was contagious, and he felt himself relax slightly. Leave it to Akane to bring his focus back. She was right about one thing. He definitely intended to make Cologne pay.

She took his smile as a good sign, and felt herself begin to relax. She knew she could count on him.

“So,” she said, her voice turning serious once more. “No more moping right?”

He gave a light chuckle at her determination, grateful to her for shaking him out of his funk. If she could face the upcoming battle with such conviction, so could he.

“Okay Akane,” he agreed. “No more moping.”

“You promise?”

She watched as a sly twinkle lit up his beautiful gray-blue eyes.

“I promise,” he said, looking thoughtful. “Of course we could always seal the deal.”

Her smile grew to match his own then, as she leaned forward without hesitation and kissed him fully on the lips.

-R 1/2-

Her room was dark when he entered. It had taken him a few tries before he’d found it, but he’d finally managed it. After the scene in the dojo he hadn’t had the courage to face her, but that didn’t change the fact that he still loved her. He found his need to make things up to her almost overwhelming. She may not want him around, but he couldn’t bring himself to stay away, not with the upcoming battle with Cologne still looming. He had to protect her if he could, even if it meant the end of him.

He had heard them discussing their plans on the matter, and knew they would be heading out soon. For once he was glad for his curse. It would allow him to tag along unseen for now, and that’s exactly what he wanted. He would watch over her, and wait for the right moment, a moment when she might need him, and then and only then would he redeem himself in her eyes. He hung on to that, held fast to the hope that this was possible, for he couldn’t begin to face the alternative.

He’d seen her gathering some things earlier and putting them in a backpack. He looked for it now, spotting it leaning against the leg of her desk. He was heading towards it when he heard the rummaging of feet as Akane and Ranma made their way from the roof back to her room.

His eyes widened as Ranma entered through the window first, settling himself before turning back and extending a hand to help her through.

Luckily for him, they were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice the small black piglet, as he scrambled forward and safely tucked himself into the backpack and out of sight.


	37. Return To Mount Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma, Akane and Jin head off to confront Cologne and Shampoo.

Akane came awake slowly, the slight shaking of her arm pulling her out of a deep, dreamless sleep. She blinked several times, her eyes finally opening to focus on a sedate Ranma, who stood looming over her.

“Akane, wake up.”

Groggily she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s early,” he replied, his glance sliding anxiously over to her door.

She frowned slightly in confusion. “What are you listening for?”

“I don’t want Mousse to hear,” he explained, pulling her out of bed. “We have to go. Jin is waiting for us outside.”

“Now?”

He nodded. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

“Why now?” she asked as she began pulling on her clothes.

“Cologne isn’t going to come to us Akane,” he told her. “It’s time to end this, and I don’t want Mousse tagging along.”

She frowned slightly, but said nothing. She knew Ranma still didn’t trust the Chinese boy, but she wondered if it were the right move leaving him behind. It would seem they could use all the help they could get going after someone as powerful as Cologne, and after what she’d put Mousse through, Akane thought he’d be more than willing to have his own crack at her.

When she had finished dressing, she started toward the door only to have Ranma stop her.

“Not that way,” he said, taking her hand and motioning with his head to the window. Her eyes widened momentarily, but she shook the notion off quickly. It was after all, Ranma’s favorite method of coming and going.

She stooped down and grabbed the backpack that lay lazily against her desk, and swung it over her shoulders. The motion rattled the contents slightly, jarring one small black piglet fully awake.

Ranma helped her through the window, lifting her up in his arms with a single swoop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, as he leaped gracefully off the roof, landing deftly and without a sound in the yard below.

He set her down gently, taking her hand as he led her to where Jin was waiting. Everything was at rest in the early morning hours before dawn, and Akane took the time to admire the sense of peace it brought, knowing full well that it wouldn’t last.

Jin greeted them with a quick nod. “Are we ready?”

“As ready as we’re ever gonna be,” Ranma replied dryly. Akane merely nodded in return.

“Good,” Jin said, giving Ranma a look that asked if he were sure about leaving Mousse behind. Ranma, noting this instantly, merely frowned in reply.

Seeing Ranma’s rigid stance on the matter, Jin simply nodded in concurrence. He wasn’t about to argue, especially now. Instead he motioned that they take their leave with a quick nod of his head.

“Let’s go.”

Together they proceeded out of the Tendo residence, making their way toward Mount Terror, and the fate that awaited them there.

Back in the guest room of the Tendo home—Mousse turned over restlessly in his sleep—but did not awaken.

It was nearly dawn when they began ascending the mountain, all three sporting looks of grim determination. Ranma kept throwing glances over his shoulder to see how she was fairing, he wasn’t surprised to see she was more than holding her own, her recent training only adding to her already solid stamina.

He gave her a soft smile, one she returned with equal tenderness. He reached back then and extended his hand for her to grasp. Her smile grew as her memory drifted back to the time in Ryugenzawa, when he’d made the same gesture. It had been a big step for him then. Letting her know without words exactly what he felt for her. The gesture now held none of that initial hesitation, it came naturally and instinctively, and she treasured its simplistic beauty as she reached out and placed her hand in his.

As they walked on in silence Akane’s mind began to drift back to the day before, and what had happened prior to her vision. The fact that she’d experienced the overwhelming scent of her mother’s perfume had remained in the back of her mind, but she hadn’t had time to truly think about what it might mean.

Her memories of her mother were fleeting at best. There were images she could recall. The picnics they used to go on as a family, her mother humming softly as she prepared meals in the kitchen, the patience and love she always displayed, no matter how much they misbehaved. She remembered sitting on her mother’s lap as she read her a story, and feeling the most amazing sense of contentment, like she would always be safe as long as she was in her mother’s arms.

She sighed longingly at the thought.

“You okay Akane?” Ranma asked, turning towards her, a look of concern dawning on his handsome face.

She gave a slight nod. “Hai,” she said. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“My vision yesterday,” she replied. “Something strange happened.”

This news piqued Jin’s interest and he slowed his pace until he was walking beside them instead of in front.

“What do you mean by strange, Akane?”

“Well,” she began. “Do you remember when you told me I might start to experience certain smells when I was about to have a vision?”

He gave her a firm nod.

“It happened.”

“I see,” Jin replied matter-of-factly. “And I take it from your expression that the scent has specific meaning?”

Her eyes widened slightly at his uncanny statement. She nodded thinly.

“Hai,” she admitted. “It has.”

“It wasn’t me was it?” Ranma asked jokingly, sniffing at his underarms. She stifled a giggle at his antics, playfully swatting him in the back of his head with her hand.

“No baka,” she told him, still smiling.

She turned to Jin then, her deep brown eyes holding a look of wonder mixed with confusion.

“It was my mother’s perfume.”

It was Ranma’s turn to look wide-eyed. “Your mom?”

“Hai,” she said, her voice dropping as her gaze fell to the ground beneath her feet. A wistful look crossed her face. Ranma saw this and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked up then, giving him a soft smile in appreciation.

Jin wondered at her reaction. Akane, seeing this, quickly explained.

“My mother,” she told him. “Died when I was only five.”

“Oh,” Jin replied, looking sympathetic. “I’m sorry Akane.”

She shook her head quickly. “It’s okay.” There was a long pause, as if she were trying to recall something. “I don’t remember much,” she finally explained. “But I remember her perfume. She always wore it, even around the house.” She looked at Jin then, her eyes almost imploring. “Is there a reason why I can smell it now? Is she the one sending me these visions?”

Jin frowned, looking thoughtful.

“Sending them no,” he said finally. “I don’t think so. This gift comes from within _you_ Akane.” He gave a slight shrug. “Perhaps it’s her way of guiding you through them?”

Akane brightened. “So you do think she’s somehow trying to help me?”

“It’s possible,” he said, smiling at her hope filled question. “It’s more than probable that she’s the one who passed the gift on to you.”

Akane’s eyes widened at this bit of news. Jin saw this and quickly explained.

“From what I’ve heard, your particular gift is usually found to be passed along in bloodlines. Her mother probably had it, or her grandmother. It’s even possible your children will have it Akane.”

At this Akane blushed, giving Ranma a sidelong glance. She was happy to see he was just as red as she, her heart speeding up slightly as he threw her a small sheepish smile.

“But why don’t my sister’s have it?” she questioned, trying to shift the focus.

“Because it was meant for you,” Jin replied simply.

Akane mulled this over. She guessed it was as good a reason as any. Still, she couldn’t help but think it was her mother’s way of connecting with her. Of giving her something she’d been too young to grasp when her mother had been alive. A way to hold on to a memory so fleeting, one she wanted so desperately to see.

She was shaken out of her reverie as Ranma came to a sudden stop. It was so abrupt that she nearly walked into him. She was about to voice her irritation at this when she noticed that something held his gaze transfixed. Following his line of vision, she let her eyes fall upon the object of his sudden interest.

There it stood, majestic in the early morning light, its leaves rustling softly in the slight breeze.

It was the tree. The same one she’d been baited from so long ago. She felt a sudden spark of anger as she looked at it. It held no good memories for her. Not then, not when she’d come up here to confront Shampoo, and not now. It had become a sort of symbol, one of general foreboding. She’d seen it in her vision, and she knew it would show them the path to finally confront what lay in wait for them.

She glanced over at Ranma who had also been studying the tree, a sudden frown creasing his handsome face. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was remembering. She knew the whole ordeal hadn’t been a pleasant experience for him either.

Jin watched them both with an intrigued expression. He wondered idly what kind of meaning an old tree could hold, as to conjure up such heated expressions on both their faces. He couldn’t imagine what scenario had taken place, but he was fairly certain it had somehow involved Cologne.

Wanting to break the sudden hold the tree seemed to have over them, Jin spoke, trying to bring their focus back to the task at hand.

“Are we close Akane?”

The question pierced the silence that had descended upon them, rocking Akane out of her reverie. She turned to face him, her focus once again returning to the present.

“Hai,” she replied, “It’s this way.”

She turned in the direction her vision had shown her, both boys now following her lead.

They walked on for another ten minutes in silence, the only sounds coming from the crunch of the brush and gravel beneath their feet.

Ranma’s gaze darted to and fro, his senses stretched to their limit as he scanned the area for any immediate dangers. Although he couldn’t pinpoint a specific threat, he could sense the air growing thicker, almost leaden. They were close alright, Cologne was definitely here. He could feel it in every fiber of his being.

Both Jin and Akane could feel it too. It was almost tangible. Evil permeated the air. It was so thick it was almost nauseating. Akane felt the bile rise up in her throat and did her best to choke it back. She wasn’t going to give into it. Not this time. Not ever.

As they rounded another corner Akane suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. This time it was Ranma who nearly ran into her. He was about to let out an angry retort, when he noticed what she was looking at.

There it stood, a few feet ahead of them, the cave Akane had seen in her vision, its entrance staring back at them like an open maw, just waiting to swallow them whole.

Ranma could almost feel the electric pull coming from it, as if beckoning them, daring them to step inside. He wondered, and not without a certain amount of trepidation, what would happen to them when they did.

“Do you hear that?” It was Ranma’s voice that broke the almost paralyzing silence that had descended upon them.

Both Jin and Akane strained to listen.

“I don’t hear anything,” Akane said after a few long moments.

“Me either,” Jin agreed.

“Exactly,” Ranma replied. “There ain’t no noise.”

“He’s right,” Akane whispered, her eyes widening slightly. There were no sounds, nothing coming from the wildlife, no rustling of leaves in the trees, even the air felt heavy and still.

Jin merely nodded at the observation. “Intimidation,” he stated plainly. “It’s all part of her game.”

Ranma felt his anger rise at the thought. He wasn’t about to be intimidated, especially not by the likes of some withered old ghoul.

 _You’d better be ready Cologne_ , he thought fiercely. B _ecause here I come._

He reached out and took Akane’s hand in his, determination lighting in his beautiful gray-blue eyes.

“Come on.”

He began moving forward, Akane in tow when Jin suddenly stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, before removing his pack and settling it easily on the ground. He reached inside and drew out three long glass-like sticks. Inside each one lay a crystal clear liquid that flowed easily from one end to the other. Akane and Ranma looked on in wonder as he handed one to each of them.

“What is it?” Ranma asked, eyeing his stick with curiosity.

Jin smiled slightly. “You’ll see.”

At this Akane and Ranma both glanced at one another, eyes wide.

They watched as Jin closed his eyes and began uttering something under his breath. Instantly the sticks began to glow with a steady pure light, the liquid inside turning into a solid, yet see-through mass.

Even in the early morning sunlight the glow emanating from the sticks was extremely bright, bright enough to illuminate even the darkest, dankest cave.

Akane and Ranma merely stared at them in amazement.

“At least with these we’ll be able to see what we’re doing,” Jin said. He looked at both of them then, a serious expression lighting on his face.

“Ready?”

At the question they once again glanced at each other, a silent understanding passing between them as Ranma gave her hand a firm squeeze.

They then turned their gazes back to Jin, each giving him a quick and determined nod.

Following Jin’s lead, they all moved forward toward the mouth of the cave. When they reached the entrance Jin turned to look back at them over his shoulder.

“Okay,” he said. “Remember, no matter what, we stick together.”

“Hai,” Ranma replied instantly. He was all for that idea.

Without another word Jin stepped forward and entered the cave. He held his light stick in front of him, surveying for any surprises that might be waiting. When he could find nothing he proceeded forward, Ranma and Akane covering him from behind.

Akane glanced over at her fiancée, quite aware from the hand that held hers that his senses were on their highest alert. She could feel the warmth from his ki as it sent her own senses into overdrive. Suddenly everything came into sharper focus. She was acutely aware of her surroundings, as if he were somehow channeling his concentration into her. It made her tingle all over as her own senses joined his, fine honing her focus into a single sharpened point.

They ventured further, their eyes darting to and fro, looking for any hidden signs of danger. Although they couldn’t see her, they could definitely feel Cologne’s presence. It hung in the air around them, thick and cloying, promising trouble.

Akane frowned, steeling herself against it, determination lighting in her every movement. Ranma could feel it emanating from her, heightening his own resolve as they continued to feed off one another. The sensation was incredible, the power of their unison only growing with every step they took. Suddenly Ranma felt like he could take on the whole world.

As if sensing this there was a sudden shift in the air. It was not unlike what they had felt the last time they had faced Cologne. When she had unleashed that powerful bolt of ki, and the only thing that had saved them had been Jin’s equally powerful shield.

Ranma half expected her to appear before them at any moment, and he readied himself for the attack, his senses now tingling with anticipation.

The air continued to thicken, shimmering with the power that suddenly surrounded them. Still, no attack came. The charge simply continued to build, until her voice suddenly pierced the air with enough force that it shook the walls around them.

“I see you didn’t disappoint me son-in-law,” she taunted. The sound was deafening, making them all cringe visibly. “And it was quite thoughtful for you to bring Akane along, saves me from having to hunt her down.”

Ranma gritted his teeth at the suggestion, trying to rein in his anger. He’d be damned if he was going to let her goad him into doing something reckless.

“Listen up old ghoul,” he fired back, his fury lending power to his words. “You ain’t gonna touch her! You and Shampoo are gonna pay for what you did! We’re here to end this. So stop hiding like a coward and show yourself!”

As if in reply, there came a sudden rumbling that shook the ground beneath them. Akane stumbled slightly and held onto Ranma for balance. It was then that she happened to look up and see the fog slowly descending upon them.

 _Just like in my vision_ , her mind screamed, before it had settled all around them. Akane desperately squeezed Ranma’s hand, feeling the pressure as he returned it reassuringly. She felt relief flood her, but it was only fleeting as a sudden lightheaded feeling fell over her. The world began to swim before her, as her vision blurred and her knees started to buckle.

She felt her grip begin to slip from his and tried desperately to hold on.

“Ranma…” she cried, hearing him call her name in return, the desperation in his voice enough to pain her heart.

She felt her hand slip from his and heard him cry out, knowing he was once again reliving that awful scene at the waterfall. Watching as she dropped away from him and helpless to stop it.

Then she was free-falling.

Everything suddenly seemed like it was going in slow motion. She watched helplessly as both her fiancée and Jin fell under the same fate as she. Each of them falling through the fog, in some magic induced haze, until they were no longer visible to her and the pull was simply too strong to resist.

Akane felt herself beginning to lose consciousness, but not before a loud cackling suddenly erupted all around her. Cologne’s evil laughter seemed to echo deeply within her, through her, promising a world full of pain.

Her last thoughts before she finally succumbed to Cologne’s spell were of Ranma. They gave her comfort, even as the blackness, cold and dark, began to surge around her, pulling her down into oblivion.

-R 1/2-

Back at the Tendo home, Mousse sat bolt upright in his bed, his heart racing, his eyes wide, as the evil ring of laughter continued to echo through his head.


	38. Out Of The Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ranma do battle!

Akane opened her eyes slowly and then sat up with a start. She could feel the ground beneath her, shrouded under a bank of eerie mist. She looked around quickly, noting instantly the almost purple sky above her. Wherever she was, she was sure it was of Cologne’s making.

She pulled herself to her feet, and once again surveyed her surroundings, this time more slowly. The fog bank stretched out before her for what seemed like miles. It swirled around her in intricate patterns, whispering to itself, almost as if it were alive. Akane felt a chill run down her spine at the thought.

She gave an involuntary shiver, but refused to give into her fear. She reached for her stubborn resolve and found it, felt it wash through her, steeling her determination. If she were going down it wasn’t going to be without a fight.

As if sensing this, the air around her began to crackle, making the little hairs on her arm stand on end. The purple sky began to flash with different colors, pinks then blues and reds. Akane knew instantly she was not alone. She stretched her senses, trying to pinpoint where her opponent might lay waiting.

The faint sent of her mother’s perfume was suddenly all around her, and Akane waited for the vision she knew would follow. It was only for an instant, just a single picture, but it told her everything.

 _Shampoo_.

Akane gritted her teeth. She should have guessed it would be the younger Amazon. Cologne would expect her protégé to face and conquer the target she should have beaten the first time around. A slow, almost evil smile began to creep across Akane’s pretty face. If Shampoo wanted a rematch she’d be more than happy to oblige.

“I know you’re there Shampoo,” she stated boldly, feeling a spark of adrenaline run through her. “Come on out, or are you afraid of what the tomboy might do to you?”

At the suggestion there came a low rumbling sound, followed by a thunderous voice.

“Shampoo no afraid of stupid kitchen destroyer!”

Akane frowned at the reference, feeling her anger build and with it her power.

“Then prove it!” she fired back, bracing herself for the Amazon’s attack.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, when a sudden flash of light appeared, bright enough to blind. Before Akane knew what was happening Shampoo was rushing toward her, bonbori poised and ready to strike.

With only had seconds to act, she threw herself sideways, tucking and rolling several times, barely avoiding the crushing blow as it landed mere inches from where she had been standing. She used the momentum to then vault herself once again to her feet.

Adrenaline rushed through her, making her senses tingle with anticipation. She had waited a long time for this. All the slights Shampoo had delivered over the past year and a half came back to her, each one cementing her determination, fueling her fire for revenge.

Shampoo frowned at her rival’s obvious improvement. It was apparent that Ranma had been training her. The thought only managed to infuriate the young Amazon.

“Shampoo no allow you to steal Ranma!”

Akane wanted to remind her that she didn’t need to steal Ranma, for her fiancé was never Shampoo’s to begin with, but then she remembered what Ranma had told her. That she needed to control her impulses or they just might get her killed, so despite her urge to do so she quietly bit back the retort.

“Let’s just end this Shampoo,” she said instead.

The Amazon gave her a smug smile. “If Akane wish for end, Shampoo no want disappoint.”

Holding her bonbori upright she used it to penetrate the mist with two firm taps. Instantly it began to swirl, funneling upwards into a giant twister. Akane watched in shocked fascination as it began to take shape, building upon itself until it took the form of a monstrous dragon.

To her amazement she realized, and not without growing horror, that it resembled what arose from Ranma’s special technique. It was the same dragon that formed when he released the Hiru Shoten Ha.

-R 1/2-

Ranma felt Akane slip from his grasp, even as he desperately tried to hang on to her. The image of her in the waterfall flashed before his eyes, and then he was falling.

His head swam and his vision blurred as he was forced to breathe in a lungful of the magical mist.

Suddenly there was a low humming sound that burst up around him. It was faintly familiar and left him with a feeling of anxiousness he couldn’t quite explain.

Before he could contemplate it further, he hit the ground with a hard thud, wincing slightly as he pulled himself slowly to his feet.

He searched his senses for any immediate danger that might be lurking just out of sight. In his left hand he still held the glow stick that Jin had given him. Although the light had dimmed somewhat, it still shone bright enough to illuminate the space around him. He held it up in front of him now and slowly surveyed his surroundings.

He was still inside the cave, only now he sensed it was much further down. The thin layer of mist remained at his feet. It swirled around him, and like Akane, he had the distinct feeling that it was somehow alive.

The air was cold and dank. It reminded him of the time he’d gone through the tunnel of lost loves. He half expected to see a ghost suddenly loom out of the darkness.

Ranma shook his head at these thoughts. It wasn’t a ghost that was after him. No, what stalked him was much more powerful, and all too real.

He knew he had to find Jin and Akane as soon as possible. The thought of her alone in here somewhere, fending off Kami knew what, made his blood run cold.

 _Please let her be okay_ , his mind pleaded with whatever higher power might be listening. He hoped that wherever she was, he had equipped her with enough training to see her through any challenge. He knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Not after he’d led her into this danger.

With his mind on getting back to her he glanced around for an exit, finally noticing a tunnel off to his left. From what he could see it was the only way out. He started towards it, only to be stopped as the same soft humming sound once again permeated the air.

It was very faint, but to his trained ears it sounded like a five alarm bell. He whirled toward the sound, holding his light stick up to search for its source. What greeted him was the Amazon matriarch herself.

Ranma’s eyes narrowed at the sight.

There she stood in the shadows cast by the light, perched atop one of the boulders that littered the cave floor. The height lent even more to her already dominating presence. She stared down at him, her staff poised menacingly in the dim light, an evil grin spreading slowly across her withered face.

“Hello, son-in-law.”

Ranma felt himself bristle instantly at the reference, even as his every muscle, his every reflex, readied itself in anticipation.

“Where is Akane,” he demanded, his voice low, deadly. Cologne’s smile only grew wider.

“Oh, I’m sure Shampoo is keeping her entertained.”

Ranma felt his anger rise a notch and did his best to keep it under control. He wouldn’t let her goad him into being reckless.

“If you want to find her son-in-law,” she taunted. “You’ll have to deal with me first.”

As far as Ranma was concerned it was the best offer he’d had all day. He’d been itching for this ever since that fateful day by the waterfall. He remembered the pain when he thought he’d lost Akane, and it drove him now. They had tried to take his girl, the one thing that made his life worth living, and he wanted nothing more than to inflict some of that pain back onto Cologne.

Forging a grin of his own at the thought, he cracked his knuckles in an obvious display of intimidation.

“Fine with me old ghoul,” he returned boldly. “Bring it on.”

She smiled at his bravado. She expected nothing less from him.

“As you wish son-in-law,” she said, giving her staff a firm tap on the rock beneath her. All at once the mist began to pull backward, pooling in behind her. The humming sound intensified, as one by one he saw eyes begin to open. They penetrated through the thick mist, each of them trained directly upon him, all blood red and waiting.

Ranma knew instantly what those eyes represented. He’d been expecting them, knowing full well Cologne wouldn’t be content with merely defeating him. She wanted him to pay for his insubordination.

He had however expected the attempt to come from Shampoo herself, not from the army that now lay before him.

He felt only a moment of fear, a faint fission of an eight year old boy’s memory, and then it was gone. He felt his confidence rise as something began to stir inside of him, something that desperately wanted to come to the surface. He smiled inwardly at this, as he braced himself for the attack.

It wasn’t long in coming.

With another swift tap of her staff the cats, hundreds of them, solidified and launched themselves at their target. Much to her surprise Ranma didn’t cower. The fear she expected to see in his eyes never formed. In fact if anything he seemed to be standing his ground. She frowned at this. _What was he up to?_

She watched a smile dawn on his handsome face and wondered at it, even as he ducked and covered. It was a moment later that the cats descended upon him.

-R 1/2-

Akane had only moments to react, as the dragon reared its head back and opened its mouth. Instead of the usual fire, it released a blast of air so powerful she felt its pressure even as she threw herself sideways, barely managing to avoid the blow.

The whirlwind shot past her and into the vastness of the deep purple sky.

She rolled twice and instantly sprang to her feet, bracing herself as Shampoo’s shrill laughter began to fill the air. She quickly tamped down on the anger it evoked. She knew Ranma’s technique thrived on hot ki and that to give this creature any would probably only make it more powerful.

That meant she couldn’t use her ki-blast to defeat it. She would have to think of something else.

She watched as the creature reared back once again and tried to prepare herself. This time she barely managed to doge the blow. She felt the force of it push her already rolling body, sending her sprawling across the ground. Working on reflex she quickly reversed direction, feeling the ground implode as the next whirlwind struck the ground where she’d been only moments before.

Akane once again sprang quickly to her feet. She knew she had to think of something and fast. She wouldn’t be able to dodge forever, and she was pretty certain she wouldn’t survive if even a single blow were to land.

As if sensing her desperation, Akane was once again bombarded by the smell of her mother’s perfume.

A picture flashed before her, a vast landscape of snow and ice, and standing in the center of it all was Ranma, the ancient Gekkaja stretched out before him.

Akane blinked and the image was gone.

 _Ice_ , she thought instantly. _I need to freeze it, but how?_

As if in answer she felt her right hand begin to twitch. She looked down to see the forgotten glow stick clutched tightly in her grasp. It began a steady spark of light, growing quickly into an all out illumination, so bright it was almost blinding.

The creature took no notice as it reared up once again, this time onto its hind legs, preparing to crush her beneath its mammoth weight.

Akane fought down the urge to flee. Steeling herself instead, she screwed up all of her courage and lunged forward. With a loud yell, she plunged the end of the glow stick into the foot of the beast with all of her might.

The effect was instantaneous.

The creature gave a roar of pain, so shrill it shook the ground beneath her feet. Akane pressed her hands to her head, shielding her ears as best she could from the sound.

It was followed by loud crackling as ice began to form around the creature’s foot. Akane watched incredulously as it surged upward,

encasing its entire leg before moving swiftly up its broad torso.

The wings were next, followed by its sleek and powerful neck. A loud roar was suddenly cut off as the ice continued upward, finally encasing its entire head and immobilizing the creature completely.

Akane was snapped out of her amazement at the sound of Shampoo’s enraged yell. She frowned as she met the Amazon’s eyes. All the anger she’d been holding back, now surging to the surface.

Her aura flared to life and she let the power rush through her, savoring the feel of it. She saw Shampoo’s stunned expression and gave the Amazon a smug smile as she began to focus her ki. She let it build like Ranma had taught her, before finally projecting it outward to smash violently into the frozen creature.

It exploded on impact, sending shards of ice flying in all directions.

The force of the explosion sent her tumbling backward to land on the hard ground. She heard Shampoo give a yell of pain as one of the shards struck her in the right shoulder. Akane instantly closed her eyes and covered her head, waiting for the worst of it to be over.

When she reopened her eyes she found herself lying on the dirt floor of the cave, her backpack now lying a few feet from her. The glow stick also lay there, its light now diminished to a low and steady burn.

She reached for it, bringing it up to scan her new surroundings. It was then that she saw the young Amazon sitting just a few feet away from her. She was clutching the shard of ice that was now embedded in her right shoulder. Akane watched as she deftly yanked it out and threw it away, the disgusted expression she wore soon turning to anger, as she then got abruptly to her feet.

She stared at her rival for a long moment, giving her a look of pure contempt before raising her bonbori in a threatening stance. Akane’s eyes widened. It was the exact picture from her vision.

Before she could gather her wits to react, the Amazon was charging. Akane watched her come. She tried to scramble backwards but the ki blast had left her momentarily weakened. With no water to activate the Amazon’s curse this time, she could only watch in outright horror as her rival brought the ancient weapon up to strike. It played against the light of the glow stick, its form casting an evil and ominous shadow.

And then it began its cruel descent…

-R 1/2-

Ranma barely felt the sting of the cats as their claws dug into his tender flesh. He’d gone deep inside himself, calling forth that element that was now truly a part of him. It came easily, leaving a slight tingling feeling as the tattoo on his right shoulder ignited in a soft silvery glow.

He felt his senses heighten almost immediately, his teeth growing into two fine sharp points, as the power began its surge through him.

Cologne frowned, still staring at him with a confused expression. Why wasn’t he crying out? He should be delirious by now. Only he wasn’t. He was as cool as she had ever seen him. Had she pushed him past the breaking point? Had he gone to a place he would now never return from? Her frown deepened, as a low warning growl began to emit from under the pile of angry cats.

She was stunned when she watched them halt their attack and slowly back away, as if listening to some sort of inner command. She thought for sure she’d pushed him over into the Neko-ken, and braced herself for the wild and frenzied attack that was sure to come. Only it never came. He remained where he was, still hunched over in his crouched position.

Cologne then watched as he raised his head ever so slowly. She gave a startled gasp, staring with disbelief as her gaze fell upon his eyes. Long vertical slits had replaced his normally round pupils, their usual grey-blue color now emanating a glowing yellow tinge.

He smiled then, a slow feral smile, one that showed his fine sharp teeth. A small trickle of blood ran from his nose and he licked it away slowly, his eyes pinning her, as if he were a wild animal stalking its prey.

“Something wrong old ghoul?” he asked smugly, his voice deep and reverberating.

She shook her head in disbelief. “It’s not possible,” she whispered, more to herself than to him.

His smile only grew. “Oh, but it is.”

As if to emphasize the reality of what she was seeing his aura began to burn, black intertwined with red and orange to form the distinct shape of a cat.

Cologne’s eyes widened at the sight. She had underestimated him yet again.

She quickly got a hold of herself, and with a twirl of her staff a dozen mid-sized boulders were suddenly lifted off the ground. With a flick of her wrists she sent them flying in Ranma’s direction. His smile merely grew, as he reached out a hand and with amiguriken speed swatted each one. They disintegrated upon impact, turning into harmless dust at his feet.

“Now it’s my turn,” he told her, his voice low, deadly.

He closed his eyes and projected his ki until his cat aura loomed several feet above him. Cologne watched in amazement as he raised his arm, the giant paw that formed around it mimicking the motion.

With a slight growl he made a swatting motion, his ki laden paw slamming into the hanging stalactites over her head. There was a loud cracking sound and she had to move fast to avoid being buried beneath tons of rubble.

When the dust finally settled both opponents stood there glaring at one another.

“You can forget me ever marrying Shampoo old ghoul,” Ranma stated firmly. “It ain’t gonna happen.”

She merely smiled at this, a smile that held no humor.

“I beg to differ son-in-law.”

Without warning she fired a bolt of ki at him, using her staff to channel it with pinpoint precision. It shot out in a straight line and dodging it was only possible due to his current neko state. His normal reflexes were multiplied by ten, and he leapt easily out of range. The shot hit a large boulder behind him, shattering it into a thousand tiny shards.

“No old ghoul,” Ranma returned hotly. “ _I_ beg to differ.”

At that he let out another low growl. The army of cats answered instantly, the sound swelling until it made the walls around them shake with the reverberation.

Within an instant the cats all began to charge, heading straight in Cologne’s direction.

 _Take that_ , Ranma thought defiantly. _See how you like it._

With the cats now taking their cues from Ranma, Cologne could only make a hasty retreat. There were simply too many of them in this small space. Besides, she reasoned to herself, she didn’t really want to harm him anyway. She still planned to have him wed Shampoo, one way or another. No, she would trap him in here instead, while she dealt with the others.

With this in mind she made for the opening and the tunnel beyond it. The cats quickly pursued, followed by a very irate Ranma.

When she’d reached the entrance she turned swiftly, extending her pointer finger. With a yell of _Bakusai Tenketsu,_ she launched her breaking point technique. There came an enormous cracking noise that echoed throughout the cave, and then it was raining rubble, swiftly blocking the only way out.

Ranma ducked at the sound, quickly shielding his head from the falling debris. When it had stopped he looked up to find himself trapped. With an angry growl he made his way over to the now walled off exit.

“This won’t stop me old ghoul,” he growled. “I will find you, and you will pay! That is a promise!”

His only answer was the sound of her loud cackling laughter, fading as she moved further away, leaving him trapped inside his new prison.


	39. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoga finds Redemption and Jin confronts a what haunts him.

Nabiki was awakened by the sound of movement coming from the guest room. She opened her eyes and sat up, her gaze going to the clock beside her bed. It was still early. What was Mousse doing up at this hour? She frowned slightly at the thought. Not wanting to wait to find out, she swung her feet swiftly over the side of the bed and began to dress quickly.

When she was done she moved silently into the hallway, where she promptly ran into an obviously distressed Mousse.

For a moment she eyed the pack he had strapped across his back with keen interest. Then, in her usual blunt style, she asked him where exactly he planned to go.

“To find them,” he blurted. He watched her eyes narrow in confusion.

“Find who exactly?”

“I think you know who,” he answered, giving her a hard stare.

Nabiki felt her heart sink. Yes, she knew all too well. Even if she hadn’t been privy to most of their plans, she had seen for herself how her little sister had been able to manipulate Shampoo’s hair comb in order to pinpoint their enemy’s location. Kami help them, they had gone after the Amazons.

The fact that Mousse had somehow known this was not lost on Nabiki.

She took a little comfort in the fact that Ranma had actually been training her sister. At least there was that. Still, there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Would it be enough? Her thoughts went back to Jusendo. She hadn’t gotten all the details, but she knew that Akane had nearly died. She didn’t think she could stand by this time. Not when her little sister’s life was once again in mortal danger. She had to do something.

“I’m going with you,” she declared suddenly, with complete conviction. Mousse’s eyes widen slightly with the declaration.

Nabiki it’s probably safer if you…”

“I don’t care,” she cut him off. “I’m going.”

The determination in her voice was enough to quiet his protests. Besides, he told himself, he didn’t want to argue with her and possibly risk waking up the rest of the house.

“Fine,” he finally conceded, waiting almost impatiently for her as she quickly threw her own backpack together.

“We should probably see if we can get Ukyo’s help as well,” she told him when she’d returned to the hallway.

“I don’t think we have time to…”

“We need all the help we can get,” she said, cutting him off once again. She gave him a piercing look. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

He was about to give another protest when he suddenly stopped. Deep down he knew she was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it. No matter how much he wanted to believe he could handle this on his own, he knew now wasn’t the time to enter into that kind of macho thinking. Not if he wanted to take Cologne down and live to tell about it.

Instead he gave a resigned sigh. “The question is will _she_ agree,” he reluctantly pointed out.

Nabiki frowned at the thought.

“Only one way to find out,” she replied, motioning for him to follow her.

As they exited the house Nabiki threw a glance over her shoulder to stare at her childhood home, trying to etch it into her memory. She was leaving its comfort and safety and couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever see it again. She shook her head at the thought. It didn’t matter. Her baby sister was all that mattered now, and she would not let her down.

With a final stare she turned forward, determination in her step as she and Mousse made their way to Ucchan’s.

-R 1/2-

Akane stared wide-eyed at the descending bonbori. Her shocked mind cried out for her to move, but her frozen body simply wouldn’t obey the command. She felt the scream build behind her lips, but not even that would come. She merely sat transfixed with disbelief. She was going to die...

 _Ranma…_ her mind whispered. _I’m so sorry…_

She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

It was in that instant that she heard her rival let out a blood curdling scream.

Akane’s eyes flew open in an instant. What she saw only further stunned her already overwrought psyche.

Shampoo was still screaming and violently shaking her right leg. When Akane glanced down she saw the reason why. There, with his teeth embedded firmly in her ankle, lay a very irate P-chan.

 _Ryoga_ , Akane reminded herself. _It’s Ryoga, but what was he doing here?_ _Had he followed them, or more importantly her?_

Akane shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts. It didn’t matter that she was still angry with him. He had just saved her life.

With one last cry Shampoo brought the bonbori down and across, connecting solidly with the small frame of the little black piglet. The blow sent him flying across the vast expanse of the cave to slam violently into the thick rock wall. He fell to the dirt floor in an unconscious heap.

It was enough to break Akane from her shock, as anger, thick and full coursed through her. She got to her feet, her aura flaring a deep hue of fire blue. It rippled brightly in its intensity, garnering Shampoo’s attention instantly.

She’d seen Akane angry before, but not like this. This anger wasn’t blind and wild. It was tightly controlled and full of confidence, her dark eyes full of promised retribution.

Shampoo was amazed by the changes she saw. Akane had always been stubborn and determined, but now there was an added coolness about her. _It’s her temper_ , she marveled suddenly. _She’s got complete control of it._ She guessed it had been Ranma’s doing. Not only had he honed her skills, he’d also trained her to use her anger to her advantage. The thought only brought the Amazon more frustrated rage.

“You will pay for that Shampoo,” Akane said, glaring at her rival, her eyes flaring with the promise of a reckoning that was long overdue. “Just like you’ll pay for all the times you tried to come between Ranma and me. I’ve had it. This is going to end now.”

Shampoo fixed her rival with an angry stare. She wasn’t the only one who’d had enough. The bleeding had slowed, but her ankle still throbbed where Ryoga had bitten her. So did her shoulder where the shard of ice had struck her tender flesh. And all the physical as well as emotional pain she was feeling could be attributed to the girl standing before her. Akane was right about one thing. It was time to end this.

With a sudden and violent yell, Shampoo raised her bonbori in front of her and charged.

Akane watched her come, a small smile beginning to form at the corners of her full lips.

As she brought the weapon down to strike, Akane met it with only her bare hands, still alight with her brightly flowing ki. Using her brute strength, she grabbed hold of the ancient weapon’s handle, halting its downward arc.

The two rivals stared at each other then, Shampoo’s face a mask of pure frustrated anger, while Akane’s held a slowly growing smile, one that radiated her sly intent.

Shampoo only had moments to wonder at it before Akane’s ki rushed into the handle of her weapon. The Amazon screamed in agony as it ignited a fiery burn that lit both of her hands. In the next instant she was thrown backwards, as Akane sent another bolt of ki through the weapon in a sudden surge of power.

The force of the blast caused Shampoo to hit the wall of the cave with tremendous force. She winced as her weapon then slammed roughly into her chest, pushing all the air from her lungs. Ignoring the pain, she staggered quickly to her feet. _That was no accident_ , she thought instantly. _This time she was in complete control of it._ The idea left her momentarily awed.

She watched as Akane stood, her ki still alight, filling the cave with eerie shadow. The look on her face was one of supreme satisfaction. As if she’d waited her whole life for the opportunity to put the Amazon in her place.

Shampoo had underestimated her. She should have known Akane would tell Ranma of the incident by the waterfall, and that he would in turn teach her how to harness all that power.

She could feel the confidence radiating off her rival and with it her underlying anger. _It must be where she draws her power from_ , Shampoo thought absently. And she had given Akane plenty to be angry about.

As much as she hated the thought, Shampoo knew it was time to regroup. She had failed yet again to bring her rival down, a fact that burned right down to her very core. She knew her great-grandmother would be none too pleased, but it was better to relinquish this battle to her rival, than to lose the entire war.

With this thought in mind she once again tapped the ground with the handle of her bonbori. A thick white mist began to rise from the ground beneath the Amazon’s feet, engulfing her instantly.

And then she was gone.

Akane let out a frustrated growl.

“Coward!” she yelled angrily, reluctantly pulling back her ki. She’d hoped to finally put an end to this once and for all so she and Ranma could go on with their lives. Of course somewhere deep down she knew it could never be that easy. Still, the fact that she’d forced Shampoo to run filled her with a confidence she’d never had before. It felt good to know she’d finally gotten the better of her rival, very good indeed.

And she knew she would inevitably get another chance. Unfortunately right now there was something even more pressing. Quickly, she bent and picked up the glow stick, using its light to locate a still unconscious Ryoga.

Grabbing her backpack she went over to him, gingerly lifting him into her arms.

Akane winced as she looked down at him. He was still unconscious, the blow having left him bleeding and swollen. The only comfort she could take was that the little piglet’s breathing seemed to be slow and even. She felt emotion welling up in her at the sight, tears beginning to form in her huge brown eyes. Even after all that had happened, after what she had said to him, he had still risked his life to save her.

Although still angry with him for his betrayal, Akane couldn’t help believing that what Ryoga had said was true, at least in his own mind. He had loved her, still loved her. He had followed her here with the intent of watching over her, protecting her, all at the risk of his own safety. Not caring if he were hurt, as long as she was safe. It was a gesture she found intensely overwhelming.

“You dummy Ryoga,” she whispered, stroking the piglet’s head almost lovingly, silently praying he would be okay. “What am I going to do with you?”

She sighed deeply. For now she didn’t know. _First things first_ , she thought. _Right now_ _I need to find Ranma and Jin. We need to get Ryoga some help. I’ll deal with everything else later._

With her mind set, she gently placed the piglet snuggly in the confines of her back pack, swung it deftly over her shoulders and set out to find her fiancée.

Ranma was furious.

How dare she try and confine him.

He felt his blood begin to boil. When he got out of here she was going to be more than sorry. He was done playing around. He was out for blood, her blood, and more than ever he wanted to be the one to spill it—all over the blade of the shaolin.

His mind turned to Akane then and his anger abated slightly. She was still out there somewhere…

_I’m sure Shampoo is keeping her entertained._

Cologne’s words came back to him, setting off an entirely new wave of fury. Using it to his advantage, he drew back his arm and brought it down, slicing away a large chunk of rock blocking the archway. It crumbled instantly against the onslaught, leaving only dust at his feet.

Ranma smiled.

In his neko-state it wouldn’t take him too long to get through. He would then use his heightened sense of smell to find Akane. He didn’t think it would be too hard to pick up her trail. Her scent was heady, not to mention intoxicating.

He would find her—and heaven help Shampoo if she’d harmed one hair on his girl’s head.

Without another thought he went to work on the only barrier stopping him. With amiguriken speed he let his ki-claws fly, shredding the solid granite as if it were made of paper. The whole process took only minutes.

He stepped atop the rubble and down onto the other side.

Glancing swiftly over his shoulder, he watched as the last of the queer mist faded away and with it the large army of cats.

He was once again on his own.

Turning forward, his face set and determined he gave the air a quick sniff before setting out to find his fiancée.

Akane made her way down yet another winding tunnel. She was hopelessly lost. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm her fraying nerves. She had to find a way out of here.

She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, trying to will a vision to come, anything that might show her the way out. For a moment nothing happened, then came a slight whiff of her mother’s perfume along with a brief flash of Ranma standing atop a pile of rubble. It was gone just as suddenly as it had come, leaving her all alone once again.

Oh Ranma, she sighed wistfully. Where are you?

Ranma had picked up Akane’s trail. It was faint but as he moved swiftly down one tunnel after another, it began to grow stronger.

The fact that he could pick up her scent gave him a deep sense of relief. It meant that she was still alive.

He sniffed the air again and frowned. His nose had picked up another scent, this one underlying Akane’s own. It wasn’t Shampoo’s. Of this he was sure. Her scent was potent, almost cloying. This was more subtle, yet it carried evident power.

Was she with Jin?

Ranma sniffed again. He could sense no real threat in the underlying smell. Maybe they were together. He could only hope this was the case.

The fact that she had somehow escaped Shampoo’s current wrath filled him with elation and a strong sense of pride. They had underestimated her. Her training was paying off, a fact that eased his conscience considerably.

Considering he could not sense Shampoo’s presence, he wondered how Akane had managed to run her off this time. He felt a small smile touch his lips at the thought. All he knew was he couldn’t wait to find out.

The wait wasn’t long in coming.

As he rounded the next corner he saw her there, sitting on the ground, knees drawn up, leaning against one of the stone faced walls. She looked both frustrated and worried, but otherwise unhurt. He breathed an inward sigh of relief, his heart racing at the sight of her.

“Akane…”

At the sound of her name she looked up, her eyes going wide with disbelief as she noticed him standing there.

“Ranma…”

She sprang to her feet and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and squeezing him with all her might. He caught her easily, not at all fazed by the brute strength of her embrace. He returned her affection wholeheartedly, lifting her off the ground as he crushed her to him, savoring the feel of her, warm and alive as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Are you okay?” he asked, slowly setting her back on her feet, but not letting her go. He felt her nod, the softness of her hair brushing lightly against his cheek making him smile.

Reluctantly he pulled back to stare down at her. “You’re sure?”

She nodded again. “Hai, Ranma,” she assured him. “How did you find me?”

He gave her a small smile, showing just the tips of his sharpened fangs. “The neko-ken not only heightens my strength and speed, it lets me track scent. And your scent is hard to miss.”

She frowned at him then. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He gave a small chuckle at her outburst, reaching up to cup her soft face in his hands. “It means your scent is so intoxicating that I’m instantly drawn to it. In fact it makes me dizzy.”

Her frown instantly melted into one of her usual breathtaking smiles. He felt a sudden rush at the sight.

“I take it since you’re in your neko state that you had a run in with Cologne?”

It was Ranma’s turn to smile.

“You should have seen the look on her face Akane,” he gloated. “I thought she was gonna keel over with the shock.”

“Of course she didn’t,” Akane griped, the bitterness evident in her voice.

“No,” he admitted. “But I got her good.”

Akane couldn’t help but smile at his obvious elation. It seemed that they were two for two. That left Jin. She wondered where he was, and more importantly how he was faring.

“I take it you got Shampoo just as good?”

Akane sobered at the sound of the Amazon’s name. She saw the malice written on Shampoo’s face as the bonbori came up, watched helplessly as it began its deadly descent, feeling her life flash before her. She shuddered at the memory.

Ranma’s brow furrowed at her reaction. “What happened Akane?” his voice was full of concern, infused with just a touch of anger at the sudden and terrible scenarios swirling around inside his head.

Akane met his firm gaze with her own. “I did catch Shampoo by surprise,” she admitted. “But not before…”

Ranma’s frown deepened. “Not before what?”

Akane pulled away and bent down to open her backpack. She reached in and carefully lifted out a still unconscious Ryoga. She brought him up, turning slowly to show Ranma the motionless form of her once beloved pet P-chan.

Ranma’s eyes widened slightly. So that had been the underlying scent he had picked up. He didn’t know why he should be surprised. It was just like Ryoga to show up where least expected.

“He saved my life.”

Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard the words loud and clear.

He stared down at his rival expecting to feel a pang of jealousy, but all he felt was a strong sense of gratitude. He made a mental note to thank Ryoga, if and when they ever got out of this.

She looked up at him then, her eyes almost pleading. They sparkled with tears she refused to shed, her stubborn resolve holding them back with sheer will. When she finally spoke, her voice cracked slightly with the tightly held emotion.

“He looks bad.”

Ranma winced inwardly at the pain and guilt he heard in her voice. Again he stared down at his rival, this time looking him over more closely. There was a nasty gash on the left side of his face, while the whole right side of him was a swollen mass of tender flesh. It looked as if he’d gotten bashed with some sort of heavy object. If Ranma had to guess he would have said P-chan had met the angry end of Shampoo’s bonbori. He grimaced harshly at the thought.

Seeing her distress, Ranma wrapped his arm around her slender shoulder and pulled her close. Giving her a comforting kiss on the temple, he leaned over and whispered his reassuring words.

“He’ll be okay Akane,” he told her, silently praying for it to be true. In his human form he knew the lost boy probably would have bounced back easily from such a blow, but in this form…

Ranma shook away the thought. It wouldn’t help things any to think that way. Even if he had his own doubts, he couldn’t let Akane see them. He needed her to be strong, to be focused not distracted by her worry for Ryoga. He knew it could very well get her killed.

“You think so?” she asked, the desperate need for reassurance evident in her voice.

Because he could never deny her he nodded.

“Sure,” he said, a soft smile lighting up his handsome face. Reaching up, he ran his fingers along her cheek in a comforting gesture. He watched as some of the worry left her eyes and was forever grateful for it. “Ryoga’s tough. He’s the most resilient person I know.”

She tilted her face into his caress and closed her eyes, trying to take comfort in his words, to believe in them. Ryoga had to be okay. No matter how angry she was at him she couldn’t bear the thought of him being hurt or worse. Not after he had saved her life, not after the way things had been left between them. No, he had to pull through this. He simply had to, she couldn’t accept anything else.

“We have to find Jin, Akane,” Ranma told her, bringing her attention back to him. Her eyes snapped open then, as she forced herself to focus on the present task at hand. “The best thing we can do for Ryoga is to end this quickly. We need to get him out of here and find help as soon as possible.”

She gave him a swift nod, her determination set once again. He marveled at her tenacity, the sheer resolve she brought forth and the solid strength behind it. No matter how many times he’d seen it, it still never failed to leave him in awe. She was tough, his little Akane girl.

“Do you think you can track him?”

At her question Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated. He gave the air a deep, long sniff. It was difficult being so close to Akane. Her scent did things to him. Things he couldn’t afford to think about right now. For a moment he didn’t think he was going to be able to do it then he got a slight whiff of something he thought could be Jin’s scent. It was faint but it was there. He thought it just might be enough.

“I think so,” he replied, opening his eyes and reaching out a hand for her to take. She smiled softly at the gesture as she bent down to ease Ryoga back into her pack. Lifting it gently onto her shoulders and taking care not to jostle him, she turned and accepted Ranma’s outstretched offer, sliding her hand gently into his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, their eyes locking for an instant as some sort of silent acknowledgement passed between them.

Without another word Ranma began to lead her away, letting Jin’s subtle scent guide him.

It wasn’t long before Akane was once again flooded by the smell of her mother’s perfume. She waited for the vision she knew would follow, gasping as a picture of Jin standing amid a mass of swirling mist slowly came into focus.

“Akane, what’s wrong?” Ranma stopped, turning instantly when he heard her gasp out loud. He stared at her wide-eyed look, concern instantly flooding his handsome face. He grasped her shoulders with his warm strong hands. “What is it?”

For a moment Akane couldn’t speak. She simply stood there immobile as the vision played out before her. Just when Ranma was about to try and shake her out of her trance, a single word suddenly pushed passed her lips in a quick whispered rush.

“Jin…”

“Jin…”

He looked around swiftly at the sound of his name. It seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once. At his feet the mysterious mist continued to swirl around him.

“Jin…”

The voice sounded eerily familiar, and Jin frowned as he tried to pull it from his memory.

“Who’s there?”

At his question the mist began to pull back, building upon itself until it began to take form and shape. He stared incredulously as it moved so swiftly, almost as if it had a life of its own.

Before long he noticed a figure standing before him. At first it was nothing but a mass of white powdery smoke then suddenly it began to solidify, starting with its feet, and moving swiftly upwards.

Slowly it began walking towards him.

With slightly shaking hands he brought up his glow stick for a better look. What greeted him made his mouth drop open as he stared blankly in wide-eyed disbelief.

There she stood, the glow of the light casting soft shadows over her perfect face. She smiled sweetly at him then, making his breath catch and his heart thunder inside his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, couldn’t believe what he was actually seeing.

It really was her. She really was here.

“Don’t you recognize me?” her voice was soft, like velvet, and it flowed over him, drowning him in a rush of pure emotion.

She stood before him then, her eyes alight with her love for him.

For a moment he remained speechless, still unable to believe what he was actually seeing.

“But you’re...”

She raised a slender hand, gently placing an elegant finger to his full lips, halting any further thought.

“I’m here…” she breathed softly.

Numbly he reached up, his fingers gently caressing her soft face, wondering the whole time if she would suddenly disappear leaving him all alone once again. The thought sent a wave of emotion crashing through him. Feelings of pain and longing, of love and loss, all came rushing to the surface. He shuddered with the sheer force of them.

Nearly choking on his emotion, his eyes glistening with his unshed tears, Jin took a deep breath, finally finding his voice.

It broke forth in a whispered rush.

“Mei-Lin...”


	40. Liberation Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on!

Ranma tightened his grip on her shoulders. This time he did shake her slightly.

“Akane,” he said, his voice firm, demanding. “What about Jin?”

She raised her head to meet his gaze, her eyes wide.

“He’s in trouble,” she whispered.

Ranma frowned. From the way she’d spoken Jin’s name he wasn’t surprised, still he had hoped…

“Do you know where he is?” his voice remained firm, bringing back her focus. Shaking off her apprehension, she gave him a quick and determined nod.

“Hai,” she said, taking his hand. “Come on.”

She began leading him down tunnel after tunnel, moving faster with each moment as her urgency began to take over. Ranma kept pace easily, his frown deepening with concern for his friend as Akane’s obvious anxiety grew. Before long they had broken out in a dead run.

 _Hold on Jin,_ Akane’s mind whispered frantically. _We’re coming._

They ran on for what seemed like an eternity, with Akane being guided by some inner voice that seemed to be showing her the way. Ranma didn’t question it. He’d seen her new ability in action and trusted it completely. He only hoped they would be in time.

Finally she came to a halt. It was so sudden that Ranma nearly ran into her.

“Hey…” he began only to let the thought trail. They were standing in front of yet another entrance that led into a vast open expanse of the cave. In the center stood Jin, his hand caressing the cheek of a beautiful young woman. She had long dark flowing hair, bright blue eyes and ivory skin; the stark contrast giving her a sort of exotic beauty.

“Mei-Lin…”

They heard the rush of her name fall from Jin’s lips, both watching in frozen horror as his eyes drifted closed and he leaned forward, his lips drawing closer and closer to hers.

It was Akane who finally broke through her paralysis.

“That is not Mei-Lin,” she whispered harshly, shaking Ranma from his trance-like state. Her voice was desperate as she added, “You have to get him away from her!”

In that same instant Ranma saw why.

There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly a tanto had appeared in the girl’s hand. Jin took no notice at all, still too focused on kissing her to see how much danger he was in.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that, as her hand came around to embrace him, the blade sliding deftly into position. She began to raise it inch by inch, until it was held poised to strike. And strike it would, with deadly precision, unless someone did something to stop it.

Without another thought and using his superior cat-like speed, Ranma launched himself at Jin. He caught the Chinese boy by the waist, hauling him roughly out of the dead girl’s embrace, and heaving him backwards into relative safety.

They landed with a hard thud, the motion momentarily jarring Jin back into the present. He regained himself quickly, his eyes finding her, feeling that ever persistent and magnetic pull.

He tried to get up, to go to her, but felt the steel grip of Ranma as he stubbornly held him back.

“She’s not your girl!” he yelled, trying to get through to the Chinese boy as he began struggling to break free in earnest. “Can’t you see that!”

But Jin couldn’t see it. All he could see was _her_ , his lost love. And she was calling to him. She _needed_ him, and this time he wouldn’t let her go.

Ranma gritted his teeth with frustration. Even with his added strength, Jin’s will to get to the image of Mei-Lin was unbelievably strong. He found himself being pulled along as the Chinese boy lurched forward with stubborn determination.

He knew he had to stop him. That what he was trying to embrace would not only destroy him, but everything else in its wake. Whatever Cologne had conjured up here, it only proved that her access to hell was even closer than theirs.

With all his might he clamped down his grip and pulled at the Chinese boy’s waist, desperately trying to keep him from getting to the thing that now stood a mere few feet away.

For a moment he halted Jin’s progress—but only for a moment—as the force compelling him forward was almost magnetic and the pull was futile to resist. Ranma knew he had to think of something, but before he could there came a loud yell from Akane’s direction. It reverberated off the cave walls, making Ranma cringe with its sheer intensity.

It was followed closely by a brilliant flash of blue light and a howl of rage as the ki-blast hit its target head on. The thing turned its sights on Akane then, the scowl that lit its face marring its beautiful features and revealing its true nature, making it ugly with its own twisted hatred.

Even with the intense power of Akane’s strike, the creature was barely phased. It rebounded quickly, stretching out an arm in her direction and sending out a blast of its own, one powerful enough to send her flying backward along with part of the rock archway.

“Akane!!!” Ranma screamed her name, the obvious crushing panic coming through as she disappeared from his sight.

When she didn’t answer his panic only grew. He needed to go to her, needed it with an almost overwhelming intensity, every fiber in his being screaming to do so. Only he couldn’t. Someone had to hold Jin back.

It was then that he realized the Chinese boy had stopped struggling. The spell at least had been broken.

Jin’s eyes were transfixed on the creature before him, as if really seeing it for the first time. There was a momentary flash of pain that lit his deep green eyes, and then it was gone, stuffed in the back recesses of his mind where it could be dealt with later. For now there was only one thing he needed to do, one thing to focus his anger on.

“Cologne…”

The word fell from his lips, dripping with venom and oozing with deep seeded hate. At the sound of her name the creature turned her attention to the Chinese boy, an evil grin forming on her bloodless lips.

Suddenly it opened its mouth and threw its head back. Cackling laughter burst upward, rocking the cave walls and making Ranma and Jin shudder in disgust.

The mist at the creature’s feet began to suddenly swirl upward, eating away at its image as it rose further and further, until all that was left was the fading sound of evil laughter.

Jin stared for a long moment at where the creature had once been. Knowing now that it had never been Mei-Lin, but still unable to clear the vision from his memory. It stayed there, forever mocking him, haunting him.

Jin closed his eyes against it, shaking the image away.

“You okay?” It was Ranma’s voice that finally brought him back to the present.

He nodded, slowly opening his eyes. “Yeah,” he replied softly, almost distantly.

Ranma was no expert, but he didn’t think the Chinese boy looked fine, still he wasn’t about to argue. Not when Akane could be lying hurt. He sprang to his feet without another word and ran as fast as he could over to her.

He found her lying unconscious atop a pile of rubble and felt his heart fill with dread. She was so still, too still.

 _Just like…_ his mind began to whisper. He shook his head, not wanting to finish the thought. He knelt beside her, his heart racing as he began to examine her more closely. Although faint, he could still smell the undercurrent of her ki, a fact that calmed him considerably. It meant she was still alive.

Reaching out he grasped her hand in his and squeezed gently. “Akane,” he whispered, his voice trembling slightly. When she remained still he felt his panic begin to rise.

 _Oh please not again_ , his mind whispered desperately. He pushed the fear away. No, it was not happening again. He wouldn’t let it.

“Akane,” his voice was firmer now, demanding her response. He shook her slightly. “Akane wake up!”

When she didn’t move he gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. “Please Akane,” he whispered harshly, not wanting to relive that moment atop the mountain in Jusendo, but having to do so anyway. “Don’t do this to me!”

He felt the familiar fear at her utter stillness, but refused to give into it this time. He wasn’t letting her go. He felt his anger rise and with it his determination.

“Akane,” he said, his ki sparking with his emotion, it surged around them, enclosing them in a perfect circle of light. “I’ve had enough of this. Now you listen to me tomboy. I’m telling you to wake up!”

He felt his ki surge as he punctuated his last demand, it flowed over her, through her, and he watched amazed as her eyes began to flutter open. She stared up at him for a long moment, her big brown eyes reflected in his cat-like ones.

She opened her mouth slowly, her voice hoarse with her effort. “Who you calling a tomboy?”

Ranma felt his heart fill with overwhelming relief. He crushed her to him, a smile a mile wide breaking out on his handsome face as he laughed roughly. Leave it to his feisty tomboy to set him straight.

“Ranma, I can’t breathe.”

At her statement he relaxed his hold. Their eyes met once again. The tenderness she saw there making her heart pain with love for him.

“You saved me…”

He pulled her close, cutting off anything more she might have said.

“Will you stop scarin’ the hell outta me?”

She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. “I’m sorry Ranma,” she whispered, giving him a look that reminded him they were in this together. He understood instantly, needing no words to convey this fact. He gave her another smile, this one soft and full of affection, letting her know he accepted what it meant as long as he could be with her.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded slowly. “I think so,” she said, wincing slightly. “I’m just a bit sore.” He watched as a look of concern came into her eye.

“What about Ryoga?”

Ranma glanced around for her backpack, seeing it lying a few feet from where she was thrown. He scooped her up and set her gently on her feet, then went to check on the little black piglet.

He was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady and even. To Ranma’s eye he seemed no worse off than before.

“He’s holding his own,” he assured her. Akane let out a breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. _Thank the Kami for small favors_.

“Everything okay in here?”

They both turned, startled to stare at Jin. Akane noted the hard expression on his face and her heart went out to him. It was a dirty trick Cologne had played on him. She was amazed that he was able to handle it at all, let alone with such composure.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Ranma answered, reassuring the Chinese boy. He nodded in reply.

“Good, because I need your help.”

He motioned them both to come back through the entranceway. They complied, Akane once again donning her backpack, each of them bracing themselves for any further attack. To their surprise none came.

Jin immediately removed the pack from his back. He set it on the ground, and began to rummage through it, finally pulling out what looked like a small brass container. The cover had several different hollow designs as if to let light through, and the base was decorated with intricate markings that were finely etched into the metal. They seemed to glow slightly in the dimness of the cave.

He placed it gently on the ground before looking up at Ranma.

“I need you to use your neko sense and tell me if Cologne is still here,” Jin explained. “She’s blocking me so I can’t read her.”

Ranma instantly began sniffing the air. The scent was faint, almost as if hidden, but it was there. His acute senses couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, but he knew it was definitely still around.

“She’s here,” he said almost instantly, his voice confident. “The coward is just hiding!” He added, directing the comment into the still air, his voice growing louder, more furious.

There was no reply.

Akane watched as a smile devoid of all humor lit up Jin’s face. It was all he needed to know.

“What is that?” she finally asked pointing at the brass container, unable to hold back the question any longer.

His smile only grew. “She wants to play games with mist,” he said, more to himself than to her. “So let’s play.”

He motioned both of them to gather around, they complied, curiosity more than piquing their interest.

“Join hands,” Jin instructed, reaching out and taking a hold of each of them. Ranma and Akane did the same, until they had made a complete circle around the curious brass container.

“Now imagine the outside of the cave,” he told them. “Picture it and hold it in your mind.”

There was silence for a moment as each of them closed their eyes and did as they were asked.

“Ready?”

Both Akane and Ranma nodded in affirmation. “Hai,” they said in unison.

“Good,” Jin replied, the grin had returned to his face. “Time to take this show outside.”

With that he began to whisper under his breath, as he did so a fine mist began to rise from the brass container. It swirled around them filling the cave and making them feel a bit lightheaded, as ever so slowly they began to fade from view.

When they reemerged they were standing just outside the entrance of the cave, the morning sun now full and high in the sky.

Akane saw Ranma’s eyes widen suddenly, almost as if he’d picked up on some sound she and Jin couldn’t hear. He reacted in a flash. Using his superior speed he grabbed both of them around the waist and jumped, just barely managing to avoid the powerful ki-blast as it landed right where they had been standing not moments before. It exploded upon impact, sending shards of dust and debris flying in all directions.

After setting them both down safely, Ranma turned to glare up into the nearest tree. As he knew she would be, there sat Cologne, her wrinkled lips pulled back in a smug smile. It was enough to push Ranma over the edge.

Before he could stop himself he was lunging toward the tree with cat-like grace. A feral growl split the still air as he drew back his arm, his anger driving the force of the blow and slicing the trunk clear through. There was a loud cracking sound as the tree split in two, leaving Cologne to stare in disbelief at the power behind the strike.

She hopped from the tree as it made its descent, clearing it easily as the top half slammed into the ground with enough force to shake the earth beneath their feet.

She didn’t wait for him to gather himself before launching several bolts of ki from her staff. Had he not been in his neko state they surely would have connected, but his heightened reflexes allowed him to dodge—barely.

Jin wasted no time. With her attention otherwise diverted, he dropped his pack and pulled out his bow and arrow. He took only moments to aim his trusty weapon, launching it instantly. It shot out with ungodly speed, embedding itself in the top of her staff, the impact sending it flying from her grasp.

Ranma—only slightly winded—was able to gather himself and watch as she turned her gaze upon Jin, her look one of menace as the corners of her lips drew upwards in a wicked smile.

Without a word she held her hand out as if she were still holding the staff. The air wavered for just a moment, before a small spiral began to form. Tiny dots of yellow light appeared, moving faster and faster until they joined together to form yet another staff. It solidified a second later, her bony hand curling around its base as if it had been there all along.

“Nice try Taka Kai,” she said menacingly. “But you’re about 200 years too late.” Placing both hands in the center of the staff Cologne began to twirl it in front of her. Before long it was nothing but a mere blur.

Ranma had to shield his eyes as a sudden and forceful wind began emanating from the staff, kicking up all kinds of dirt and debris. He heard a loud crack off to his right. Glancing in the direction, he realized that a second tree had keeled over with the sheer force of air she was creating.

He felt himself being pushed backward and heard Akane cry out as a sizable rock bounced off the forearm she had put up to shield her face. Before he could think of what to do he heard Jin yell something over the wind, there was a flash of green light and suddenly the wind had stopped.

Ranma lowered his arms and saw that in fact it hadn’t stopped—it was merely being blocked by a large ki shield. The same kind Jin had thrown the last time he’d tried to protect them from Cologne’s ki-blast. He could see the effort it was taking for the Chinese boy to hold it in place, and knew he had to think fast.

He looked over at Akane, she was dirty and her forearm was bleeding, but otherwise she looked okay. That was good, not only because it gave him profound relief, but also because he was going to need her.

“Akane,” he yelled, trying to be heard over the wind. To his relief she brought her gaze around instantly. “I need you to create a ball of ki, as big as you can make it! Can you do that?”

He watched her give a silent but firm nod. He returned it, smiling at her utter determination. She raised her arms, her blue ki igniting instantly as she drew it forth to form a small ball of light between her outstretched hands. It grew larger and larger until it was almost too big to hold.

Ranma followed suit, his bright orange and red ki crackling with bolts of pure black. He found it much easier to draw and hold larger amounts in his neko-state. It was only seconds before he matched her.

He turned his head and called over to her, watching as her steadfast gaze found his. There was a moment of silent understanding that passed between them before he yelled, “Ready!?!”

She gave another firm nod. It was all the assurance he needed.

“Jin, drop the shield!”

The Chinese boy complied instantly, watching in fascination as they released their blasts simultaneously and in perfect sync, as if they’d been doing it forever.

Their forces met, Akane’s blue ki surrounding Ranma’s and forming a monstrous ball that flew forward, meeting the power of the wind head on. It stalled for a moment—but only for a moment—then began surging slowly through, heading straight for its intended target.

Cologne’s eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly masked the emotion, as she picked up the speed of her twirling staff.

At the last moment she sent it hurdling from her hand and toward the flaming ball of ki. The two forces came together with a clash that was resounding. It shook the mountaintop, sending forth a mammoth rush of air that knocked everyone backward.

Akane was thrown the farthest. She landed with a hard thud, wincing at the pain even as she gathered herself to stand. She saw that Jin and Ranma had already gotten to their feet and were now trying to rush Cologne, who still seemed slightly stunned.

She rebounded quickly however, an evil smirk forming on her shriveled lips as they came for her. Before they knew what was happening she had regained her footing and was projecting herself forward, surrounding them with what seemed like a dozen duplicate versions of herself.

Ranma had seen this trick before. It had once been foiled by a well placed distraction. Unfortunately he didn’t think they would have that option this time around.

He and Jin immediately fell into back to back ready stances, each guarding their respective positions.

A bolt of ki suddenly fired, it shot out like a laser, with pinpoint accuracy. Before Ranma could even think to try and block it Jin’s green shield was back, circling them in cocoon-like fashion. Cologne’s ki bounced harmlessly off of it, sending up sparks of yellow light.

Akane quickly pulled herself to her feet, preparing to join the fight when something stopped her. It was as if she could feel a sudden shift in the air. Working on instinct she brought her leg up and using her upper body swung it around, extending her foot out as she did so.

The blow connected with the handle of Shampoo’s bonbori cracking the fine wood and sending the weapon flying. It rose up and over the Amazon’s head, landing in a heap several feet away.

Shampoo let out a growl of frustration. Akane couldn’t help but smile inwardly at the sound, even as she dropped once again into a ready stance.

And then the battle was on.

Shampoo struck out in a mad rage, while Akane kept her cool, blocking and counterattacking whenever possible.

The Amazon was amazed and more than a bit perturbed by her opponent’s newly acquired skill. Ranma had taught her well. She frowned inwardly. But not well enough.

With a sudden battle cry Shampoo launched a series of furious attacks, all in rapid succession. Surprisingly Akane held her ground, using her new found speed to block most of Shampoo’s blows. A few did manage to get through, but she forced the pain away, using all her concentration to find an opening in her opponent’s defense.

Her patient persistence finally paid off when—now fully overconfident—Shampoo made her first mistake. Thinking her opponent off guard she swung high, aiming for Akane’s head. Seeing this Akane instantly ducked under the blow then extended her right arm, her hand curled into a tight fist.

The strike landed on its intended target—right below Shampoo’s ribs—causing her to stagger backwards in obvious pain.

She caught her breath and gave Akane a hateful stare.

“You pay for that!”

Akane gave her a smile without humor. “Talk is cheap Shampoo,” she retorted, the obvious challenge still alight in her rich brown eyes.

Shampoo needed no further invitation. Letting out a frustrated cry she once again charged her opponent full force.

Akane met the rapid hits, absorbing the blows and striking out with her feet. Catching Shampoo behind her wounded ankle she swung her leg upward, tipping the Amazon off balance. From there she went on the offensive, striking out and landing hit after hit.

Finally she drew her ki into her right fist and placed the final blow in the center of Shampoo’s chest. The force caused the Amazon to fly backwards at rapid speed. She didn’t stop until she hit the trunk of a nearby tree, finally falling into an unconscious heap at its base.

Akane blew out a tired breath. She had done it. She had finally faced down the Amazon and beat her. She couldn’t help the satisfaction this thought brought with it. After all Shampoo had put her through, it felt good to finally have gotten the upper hand.

Akane watched her for a moment to see if Shampoo would get up. When she didn’t she turned her attention to where Ranma and Jin were still battling Cologne. From the looks of things it wasn’t going well. Jin’s shield flickered with every blow she delivered. Akane didn’t think it was going to hold much longer.

She had to do something.

 _The shaolin_ , her mind whispered. She had to get it. Looking around she spotted Jin’s backpack lying a few feet away. She ran to it, hoping that he’d stashed it inside instead of keeping it on him. Unfortunately this was not the case.

Akane let out a growl of frustration—but it was only for a moment—as she came across something almost as valuable.

_The crown of invisibility._

The Amazon matriarch had touched it. If she could harness that to pinpoint which of the now circling Colognes was the real one—they just might have a chance.

Grasping the crown in both hands Akane closed her eyes and concentrated. _Please let this work_ , she pleaded to whoever might be listening. A soft and steady buzzing noise was her reply. It grew steadily stronger as the scent of her mother’s perfume began to rise around her.

As if following some inner command, she opened her eyes and stared into the circle Cologne had formed around Jin and her fiancé. There, bathed in a bright white light stood the matriarch—the real one—playing her nasty game of cat and mouse.

“I’ve got you now you old hag,” Akane whispered under her breath. Slowly she placed the crown on her head, careful not to take her eyes off her quarry. She felt a slight lightheadedness that disappeared as she suddenly vanished from sight.

Slowly she began walking toward her target, letting her ki build bit by bit as she went.

Ranma was beyond frustrated. He had fired off several short ki-blasts hoping one of them would produce a hit, only to have them shoot right through their intended targets. There were simply too many of them—moving faster and faster—until they were almost nothing but a blur.

All except for the short bursts of pure energy that Jin’s shield was barely keeping at bay. They were coming from all directions, eroding their protective barrier with each blow. If they didn’t find the true target soon…

Another hit, and Jin’s shield once again flickered with the impact. For a moment Ranma didn’t think it would hold, but somehow the Chinese boy managed to keep it intact. They had to think of something and fast. Otherwise they’d be sitting ducks. They couldn’t possibly block all the blasts coming their way. He wondered absently where Akane was, and how she was faring.

No sooner had he thought this when the opening he’d been hoping for suddenly presented itself in a most unexpected way.

The blast seemed to come from thin air, but Ranma knew instantly its source by the bright blue color of its energy.

_Akane…_

But where was she?

He didn’t have time to contemplate it further as her ki-blast was enough of a distraction to cause Cologne’s circle to be broken.

The Amazon matriarch sensed the approaching attack and turned with a frustrated growl to confront it, sacrificing her quarry in the process.

Striking out with her staff she countered the attack, the clash of forces strong enough to send Akane flying through the air. She landed with a hard thud, the crown jarring loose from her head suddenly making her visible once again.

Jin took advantage of Cologne’s obvious distraction to strike.

Removing the Shaolin from his tunic, he did an almost graceful roll as he lunged his arm forward trying to catch the Amazon just below the thigh.

Sensing this, her reaction was quick and swift. With one swipe of her staff she struck out at him, connecting solidly with his midsection and sending him careening backwards to hit the ground with such force he actually skidded a few feet even after landing. The jarring motion caused him to lose his grip on the ancient weapon. It flew from his hand to land a few feet behind him.

Cologne let out a howl of pure rage, which turned to shock when she realized what the Chinese boy had been holding.

Both she and Ranma reacted instantly. Each of them scampering frantically to reach the weapon first, knowing their very lives depended upon it.

Fortunately Ranma was just a split second faster. He scooped up the Shaolin even as she came roaring down upon him. He planted himself then pivoted, catching her right side just under her ribcage, the blade slicing cleanly through, coating it with her blood.

The reaction was instantaneous. The dagger came immediately to life, the clear handle beginning to glow with intense fury as the vial in the center slowly filled with the blood of its intended target.

Ranma stepped to the side and let her roll past him, giving him just enough time to toss the weapon to Jin, before Cologne was once again upon him.

The Chinese boy caught it easily, savoring the feel of it in his hand, the vindication he’d fought so long and hard for finally in his grasp.

 _This one’s for you Mei-Lin_ , he whispered before beginning the spell to call forth Diyu.

Not realizing Ranma had already given up the weapon, Cologne was now totally set on retrieving it from him.

“Give it to me boy!” she hollered, attacking him with the tip of her staff. His fast reflexes kicked in instantly as he avoided several blows even as she knocked him fully to the ground. He rolled several times, barely managing to clear her intended strikes, knowing he needed to keep her busy so Jin could open the portal.

 _This is it old ghoul_ , he thought coolly. _Never again will you be able to hurt Akane._

He rolled again trying to get clear of her next blow, which just managed to catch him on the left shoulder. He winced at the pain, but kept rolling, knowing he couldn’t stop.

He leapt to his feet in one smooth motion, as he was forced yet again to doge another ki-blast from her staff. Several more followed in rapid succession at his feet, the last one catching him on his right ankle.

Once again he fell to the ground, trying to roll away only to stop when he came up against the base of a group of trees.

Seeing this, Cologne gave a wicked smile. She stood over her quarry, who stared back at her, a mixture of hate and defiance radiating in his cat-like eyes.

“Give me the Shaolin boy,” she repeated, raising her staff and pointing it down at him.

Ranma smiled up at her, one devoid of all humor. “Go to hell old ghoul.”

Her face contorting with rage, she brought the staff up, ready to deliver the final blow when Jin called out to her.

“Looking for this old hag?”

Cologne turned to see Jin standing several yards away—the Shaolin clearly held visible in his right hand—a deeply satisfied look etched across his handsome face.

She stood frozen for a moment in sheer disbelief, her mind not willing to comprehend what was happening. Then her face once again contorted in a look of purified rage, as a snarl of hatred emanated from her shriveled lips.

Before she could do more, Jin held up the Shaolin—its glow now pulsating almost like a live heartbeat—and drew a circle in the air with its point.

“Han Kai Men!” he called, finishing the spell with a flourish.

Ranma watched in amazement as a vortex—as large as the circle he’d drawn—suddenly opened. A strong gust of air shot out of it with pinpoint accuracy, locating its target instantly.

Cologne only had a moment to contemplate what was happening before the wind was upon her. It pulled the staff from her hands instantly, as she tried to avoid her fate by grasping at the nearest tree.

Ranma got to his feet, still in awe at the fact that the strong current of air had no affect on him at all. It had sought out the blood source and fixed itself upon her and only her, just as Jin said it would.

He walked over to where she was struggling to hang on.

“Son-in-law, help me!”

He grimaced at the words, not believing she had the gall to utter them after all that had happened. He bent down until his eyes met hers, the yellow irises pulsating slowly, reflecting the memory of watching Akane slip from his grasp and down that waterfall, with a mixture of fear, rage and pain.

“That is the last time you will ever call me that old ghoul,” he told her, watching as one by one her fingers began to lose their hold on the tree. “Like I said before,” he paused punctuating each of his last words to her. “Go…To…HELL!”

He watched as the last of her strength began to fail, her expression one of sheer horror, as she finally lost her grip on the tree. The wind picked her up easily, carrying her backward into the black abyss that awaited her, her final scream cut off as it swallowed her whole.

The wind subsided then, even as the vortex remained open, as if waiting for someone to close the door.

Akane got slowly to her feet, tears streaming down her dirt streaked face, every muscle feeling as if it had been pulled to its limit.

She stumbled forward—searching for Ranma—who was already working his way towards her. Seeing this, they both began to move more swiftly, until they came together in a fierce embrace.

Akane clung to him, crying softly as he held her.

“Are you okay,” he asked, his tone reflecting his need for reassurance. She nodded into his shoulder, giving him a final squeeze before pulling back to stare up at him.

He stared back, his eyes reflecting his complete love for her, and the sheer relief that everything was going to be alright.

He brought his hands up to cup her soft face, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that was both fierce and tender. They had done it. They were finally free.

No sooner had the words been thought when they heard Jin give a startled scream.

Both Akane and Ranma turned to find him holding his wrist in obvious pain, as the Shaolin—now wrenched from his grasp—lay on the ground a few feet away.

To their utter horror they watched as Shampoo—who had come to—then leaped forward, catching him in the chest with her foot and sending him hurling backwards. He winced loudly as he collided heavily with a nearby tree, his head bouncing off the solid bark with a sickening thud. He slid slowly down its trunk in an unconscious heap.

With no one to close the portal it continued to stand open, eagerly awaiting its next victim.

Shampoo rushed toward the ancient weapon, immediately scooping it up in her grasp. She held it for a moment, staring down at it with both utter fascination and sick hatred. Silent tears began to cascade slowly down her face. It had stolen her great-grandmother from her. No, _they_ had used it to steal her great-grandmother from her. And now they would pay.

Slowly she turned her hate filled gaze toward Ranma and Akane.

Ranma saw the insanity that permeated that look and he immediately began to push Akane protectively behind him. He silently cursed himself for his stupidity. With all his concentration being centered around taking care of Cologne, he had completely forgotten about Shampoo.

He watched her approach slowly, holding the Shaolin out in front of her in a threatening manner. He knew it was the shock of seeing her great-grandmother die before her eyes that was controlling her now. That ceaseless rage and pain that came with losing someone you loved. He had felt it. He knew it all too well. He also knew in her current state that he’d have to tread very carefully.

Falling into a relaxed ready stance, he began to brace himself for round two.


	41. Liberation Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee. – Friedrich Nietzsche

“Put the dagger down Shampoo,” Ranma said, trying to keep a lid on his rising anger. He knew she was on the edge and that it wouldn’t take much to push her over. It was a difficult task. What he really wanted was to take her down hard, but he didn’t dare. Not while the portal was still open and she held the Shaolin.

The Amazon continued her approach, her eyes wild with fury and pain.

“You kill great-grandmother!” she yelled, her voice swimming with grief and indignation. “You take her from Shampoo!”

Ranma couldn’t help it. He felt his anger spike once again. That she could stand there as if she had no role in it at all, as if she hadn’t set the stage for this little showdown when she’d tried to kill Akane—a fact that she seemed to have conveniently forgotten—simply made his blood boil. Knowing it was dangerous, but not able to hold himself back, he called her on it.

“Oh, just like you tried to take Akane from me!”

The outburst stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide for a moment and then her fury took over once more.

“Shampoo love you! Akane no love you like Shampoo! Do Ranma favor get rid of stupid tomboy!”

Beside him Ranma felt Akane’s aura spike. He knew exactly how she felt, for he was having a very difficult time controlling his own anger. It was one thing to be so dismissive of the fact that she had tried to take away the one person who mattered most to him—he’d expected that—but to act as if it was some sort of favor, that he would be better off…?! Well that was something else entirely.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this before you get it through your thick head Shampoo,” Ranma spat, the venom in his voice obvious. “I don’t love you. I never have and I never will!”

Before Akane knew what was happening, she was being shoved sideways as the Amazon led a furious charge toward them. She watched in horror as Shampoo swung the blade wildly at Ranma. He dodged easily, vaulting himself up and over her. Turning swiftly in the air he extended his foot, connecting it solidly with the small of Shampoo’s back, sending the Amazon flying.

Reacting quickly, Shampoo tossed the Shaolin into the air as she tucked and rolled several times—then in a move that would make even Kodachi proud—she extended her arm and caught the blade by its handle while springing lithely to her feet.

Ranma frowned. He had hoped to separate her from the weapon. He could see she wasn’t going to give up, not even in the face of her great-grandmother’s death. If anything she was more determined than ever to get her way.

She turned to stare at him then, a smug smile lighting on her pert face. Now separated from Akane by a few feet, Ranma watched in horror as the Amazon turned her attention towards his fiancée.

Before he could even react, she raised her arm and threw the dagger with deadly precision toward Akane, who stood frozen in shock.

To Ranma, everything happened in slow motion after that.

He screamed at her to get out of the way as he charged toward her, believing with a frightening certainty that he wouldn’t be in time. That once again he’d be too late to save her.

He watched in sickening horror as the blade moved toward her—knowing even if she did manage to avoid being killed outright—one slice would be all it would take to send her through the portal.

For the first time Ranma began to realize the implications of his actions. Although he knew he’d ultimately had no choice but to take Cologne down, he could now see that they really had no business messing with this kind of magic. That nothing ever quite went according to plan, and in trying to keep Akane safe he’d merely put her in more danger.

He saw her vainly try to throw herself to the side, and in a burst of speed he didn’t know he could conjure, he threw himself at her—pushing her to the ground as his left hand came up and with ki claws drawn, swatted the Shaolin away from them. It spun wildly with the impact, then stuck firmly into the hard earth, its clear handle glistening menacingly in the sun.

He heard Akane wince as they hit the ground, still not believing that he was able to get to her in time. It was amazing what the neko-ken plus a firm shot of adrenaline could do.

Before he had time to gather himself, or get either of them to their feet, Shampoo had rushed to the blade, pulling it deftly from its perch. All Ranma could do was to push Akane more firmly behind him, shielding her with his own body. It had been his idea to go through with Jin’s plan, and there was no way he was going to let her be the one to pay for that.

He saw Shampoo’s shadow fall over him as she stood staring down—a look of tightly held grief and rage showing on her face. Once again she held out the Shaolin in a threatening manner. Ranma met her gaze with a steadfast one of his own, his brows furrowing together slightly in anger and disgust. Shampoo saw this and felt her fury rise, even in the midst of certain death he was still defying her.

It was more than she could take.

“Everything Shampoo do she do for you!” The Amazon cried, still pointing the weapon—now almost accusingly.

Ranma merely grimaced. He felt his anger rising and did his best to tamp it down. “And just what did you do for me Shampoo?” he shot back defiantly. “Except give me the kiss of death and hunt me all the way from China to Japan. Then you decided you loved me out of some stupid tribal custom and start demanding that I marry you, trying every trick you can think of to make it happen, no matter who got hurt. Never mind what I might want or need. And when I didn’t choose you…” He shook his head at the memory of his precious Akane dangling helplessly from that waterfall. “You try and kidnap me and kill the girl I love most in the world. Just how did you expect I would react?”

She merely stared at him for a moment, and he wondered if she’d even comprehended what he’d said. He watched as tears began to fill her eyes—yet that steely gaze remained.

“I no expect you agree to kill great-grandmother,” she accused. He could tell she was trying to work on his conscience and question his honor, hoping to provoke some feeling of guilt in him, and perhaps spark some sort of sympathy for her. Well, if that’s what she expected she was in for a big surprise.

“You drove me to this Shampoo,” he charged, smiling inwardly as he watched her eyes widen slightly. “You and Cologne… you backed me into a corner. I had no other choice but to come out swinging.” He narrowed his gaze upon her—his steely gaze pinning her—as he drove home his next words.

“I love Akane, and nothing you do or say is gonna change that.” From behind him he felt Akane’s small hand close around his arm, as she gave it a slight but firm squeeze. He felt its warmth and reassurance and it only fueled his determination.

He watched as Shampoo eyed Akane with a measure of hate and disgust and his nerves twitched, readying themselves to react. What came next however was not what he expected.

“If Shampoo can’t have you in this life, she take you to hell with her.”

It was Akane’s turn to watch in horror as the Amazon raised the weapon and prepared to bring it down to strike.

“No!!!” she screamed, as if the word itself would somehow thwart what was about to happen. Ranma merely braced himself. He knew the chances of him avoiding getting cut were pretty low, still he wouldn’t give up. He’d never give up.

He felt his reflexes tighten in anticipation as she began to bring the weapon down to bear.

Before he could even make a move to dodge, something came flying out of the trees—a steel ball on the end of a very long chain. It hit the Shaolin with pinpoint precision, knocking it out of Shampoo’s hand and sending it flying. It finally came to rest, its hilt buried in the trunk of a nearby tree.

All three of them looked up to see Mousse staring down at them. He was perched in yet another of the many trees that surrounded them. Giving a quick firm flick of his wrist, he retracted the chain in one swift movement, making it disappear instantly back into his long flowing robes.

Ranma took advantage of the distraction to regain his footing. He gathered Akane as he did so, backing them slowly out of Shampoo’s reach.

He frowned slightly. Although grateful for Mousse’s interference, he still couldn’t help wondering about the Chinese boy’s motives. He felt his defenses unwittingly go up another notch, unable to help the wary feeling that wouldn’t quite leave him.

What was Mousse even doing here? How and why had he followed them? Ranma didn’t know. He just hopped Mousse hadn’t saved him simply so that he could finish the job himself.

Shampoo simply glared in disbelief. It wasn’t the first time Mousse had meddled in her business where Ranma was concerned, a fact that she was getting pretty sick and tired of.

“Mousse!” she exclaimed, her anger finally boiling over. “You be sorry you do that!”

“I’m already sorry Shampoo,” Mousse replied, jumping down from the tree. He landed deftly on his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’m sorry I let you control me for so long. Sorry I couldn’t see you for what you really are. Well, no more. It’s over.”

Ranma couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Mousse actually standing up to Shampoo? Akane also stared wide-eyed at the Chinese boy, wondering if what she was seeing was real. Had Mousse finally gotten over the beautiful Amazon?

Even Shampoo seemed perplexed, never before had Mousse spoken to her like that. It was disturbing to say the least. No Amazon male had the right to address her in such a manner, especially one who had once worshiped her. Soon it wouldn’t matter however. She would send them all to hell if she had to.

“You right about one thing,” Shampoo commented, as sly smile appearing on her pretty face. “It over.”

With that, she took off, bounding toward the tree with the Shaolin now sticking out of it.

 _Shit…_ Ranma thought before bolting after her. They had both been too distracted by what was happening between Shampoo and Mousse that they had forgotten to take control of the ancient weapon. Ranma cursed himself again. How could he have been so stupid?

He picked up his pace, feeling the neko-ken’s power surge through him as he ran. He seemed to be gaining on her when all of a sudden another chain flew past him—this one containing a steel hook on the end—as Mousse launched another one of his hidden weapons.

Shampoo evaded it easily, leaping over it as it tried to ensnare her around the waist.

Ranma kept running. He _had_ to reach the Shaolin before she did, he simply had to. Fortunately he needn’t have worried.

Before Shampoo could reach the tree she was suddenly stopped short. Ranma watched as she leaped backward, barely avoiding being struck by some flying object—three of them in fact. They stuck in the ground before her in perfect sync.

Ranma looked up, knowing before he did so what he would see. He smiled as she leapt of out the tree with pure grace, her enormous spatula braced out in front of her.

“Sorry sugar,” she said, grasping the Shaolin by its handle and plucking it easily from the tree. “But I can’t allow you to have this.”

“Be careful Ukyo,” Ranma warned her. “One cut and it’ll send you through _that_.” He pointed to the still swirling portal.

Ukyo glanced to where he was pointing and then back at him, her eyes widening at the suggestion—not to mention the sight of him in his neko-ken state—before returning her anger filled gaze once again toward the Amazon.

“More of your sick and twisted magic, Shampoo?”

Shampoo merely frowned at her rival. “Is not Shampoo’s tribe that hold magic of Shaolin.”

“No, but you wouldn’t hesitate to use it,” Ranma retorted angrily.

Shampoo felt her own anger rise. “Who not hesitate first!?!” she boldly accused. Ranma simply gritted his teeth, trying vainly to stay in control, despite his rising fury.

“You couldn’t let it go could you?” he retorted taking a threatening step towards her, his handsome face red with tightly controlled rage. The sight was unnerving. Never before had she seen him so angry. Unconsciously, Shampoo took a step back.

“No, you couldn’t just accept my decision. You had to push me to my limit,” he continued. “Do you think I wanted this? That I enjoyed it? Well think again! I’m not like you Shampoo! I don’t get pleasure out of other people’s pain. But when you threaten me or the ones I love then all bets are off.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, not liking his insinuation. She was never one to be told what to do. It just wasn’t in her nature.

“Is that threat?”

He took a step closer his gaze meeting and locking with hers in a hard stare, as he leaned in closer to drive home his point.

“It’s a fact Shampoo,” he told her, his voice full of warning. “If I catch you anywhere near me or Akane or anyone else I care about you’ll regret it. As you can see I’m done foolin’ around.”

“And if Shampoo no stay away?” she challenged.

“I hear there are certain people who’ll pay big money for young, exotic Amazon women. And you know how much I like to make money.”

Everyone turned to stare at Nabiki who had come out from her hiding place amongst the trees. Her face was deadly serious, her voice alluding to the fact that she could very well make something like that happen.

Ranma turned his gaze back to Shampoo. “If you’re smart you’ll leave Japan. It’s over. Go home.”

That said, he began to turn and walk away from her. He heard her call out to him then, hurt and fury radiating in her voice.

“Why not just kill Shampoo too!” she spat accusingly. He stopped short, throwing his head back over his shoulder to look at her.

“Because,” he stated plainly. “You’re not worth the trouble.” He turned away again even as the fury began to rise in her eyes. Just the mere thought of being dismissed like that. As if he couldn’t even concern himself with the likes of someone as weak as her. The insult was more than she could take.

“You no walk away from Shampoo!” she cried after him. He continued to ignore her, walking idly back toward where Akane now stood, once again leaving the Amazon behind.

With a cry of rage she rushed Ukyo, blindsiding the chef, who had been staring a bit wistfully at Ranma’s retreating back. Taking her by complete surprise they both landed with a hard thud, the impact enough to jar the Shaolin from Ukyo’s grasp.

She tried vainly to retrieve it, but the Amazon was too fast. She snatched it up quickly, and without hesitation sprang to her feet, racing blindly toward Ranma.

“Saotome, LOOK OUT!” Mousse cried, watching in surprise as Shampoo suddenly veered slightly to the right. He could now see that her intended target was not Ranma, but in fact Akane. Mousse realized then that her main intent was to cause Saotome as much pain as he had caused her.

Nabiki saw this too and immediately shouted to her little sister to get out of the way. Before Akane could move however Ranma was in front of her. He grasped her by the waist and leapt just as Shampoo lunged. She swung the blade in a vicious arc, letting pure and blind fury drive her attack.

The momentum was such that with her target no longer there, she stumbled forward—her balance thrown off even further as her foot then caught on a loose tree root jutting up from the ground. Suddenly Shampoo found herself trying desperately to stay upright even as she began to fall.

She tried to roll with the drop, but couldn’t recover enough balance in time. She felt the blade cut clean across her thigh, soaking it instantly with her blood.

The Shaolin began to glow as it once again came to life.

Shampoo got to her feet, staring horrified as an equally perturbed Ranma and Akane stared back.

“No…” she cried, as the wind began to pick up—the swirling vortex reaching out for its next victim. Sickened, Akane turned her gaze away, hiding her face in Ranma’s firm chest. He held her tight, shielding her from the horrific vision.

“Is no fair!” Shampoo yelled as it grabbed hold of her, pulling her toward her inevitable fate, even as she struggled vainly against its sheer intensity.

She gasped, trying to shield her eyes from all the flying dirt and debris. The Shaolin was then yanked from her grasp—it flew from her hand to land upright in the tall grass a few feet from her.

She dropped to the ground, trying to dig her fingernails into the hard earth for some sort of purchase. Of course it was to no avail, as she was slowly dragged toward the portal.

“Ranma…” she called her face contorted with her effort to hang on. He closed his eyes against the vision, pulling Akane tighter against him, as if in doing so he could block out Shampoo’s cries, while holding on to all the reasons why he had fought so hard.

Still, he hated that it had to come to this.

“Ranma…Shampoo’s…aireeeeen….” Her final words were ripped from her as she was finally sucked down into the swirling abyss. Even with her dying breath she never would admit defeat.

Ranma felt a gamut of emotions run through him as he slowly opened his eyes—anger, disappointment, even a touch of guilt among them. And Kami help him, but he couldn’t stop himself from also feeling relieved. Now he’d never have to worry about what she might do. What crazy form of retribution she might try. He wouldn’t have to live his life looking over his shoulder, nor would he have to wonder when the next attack on Akane would come. It really was over. They could finally get on with their lives.

He glanced down at his fiancée.

“You okay?” Ranma asked her for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She nodded silently into his chest before bringing her head up to stare at him. He smiled down at her, a feeling a peace settling over him as the realization began to sink in. They had survived the worst that the Amazons had been able to throw at them. She was in his arms, alive and whole, and it was all the reward he would ever need.

He was shaken from his reverie as he heard the others approaching.

Akane noticed her sister coming toward them and broke away to meet her in a fierce embrace.

Ranma looked around and spotted Ukyo, his feeling of trepidation fading as she approached him with a soft smile on her pert face.

“You can’t keep out of trouble for a minute can you?” she asked, a sort of teasing in her voice. He smiled then, shaking his head.

“I guess not.”

“Of course you need me to rescue you as usual,” she added, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Yeah,” he admitted softly. “Thanks Ukyo.”

“Ucchan,” she whispered, her smile slowly growing.

He started, wondering if his ears were deceiving him. “Nani?”

She laughed at his obvious confusion. “You heard me,” she told him. He felt himself smiling all over again, feeling as if a burden had been suddenly lifted from him.

“Ucchan,” he repeated the word as if testing it out. “I like it.” He sobered then. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Ukyo shrugged. “I think I always knew how you felt about her. I just didn’t want to accept it. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn’t give your feelings much consideration. I was simply thinking of myself. I guess if anyone should ask for forgiveness it should be me.”

He reached out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Done,” he said, feeling a contentment he hadn’t felt in a long time. He pulled her in for a hug, which she reciprocated wholeheartedly.

“Thanks, Ucchan,” he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled against him.

“Anytime, sugar.”

They broke apart then—an understanding that they would both always be there for one another as clear as if it had been stated.

Ranma glanced around looking for Mousse. He noticed him standing slightly apart from them, an emotionless mask adorning his face. He wondered what the Chinese boy was thinking. Even with his recent standoff against her, it couldn’t have been easy watching Shampoo fall through that portal, knowing fully where it would lead.

Ranma began to walk toward him. Seeing this, Mousse braced himself, not quite sure what his reaction would be. What greeted him was something he had not ever expected to happen, his rival of almost two years extending his hand in friendship.

Mousse took the outstretched offer instantly, reveling in the feeling of acceptance it gave him. He had always been the outsider looking in, even within his own tribe. But now he finally felt like he was part of something, a true member of the group. It was something he would always be grateful for.

“Thanks man,” Ranma said, the sincerity echoing in his voice. “That took a lot of guts.”

Mousse nodded. “You would have done the same.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Mousse glanced in the direction of the portal. “It’s okay,” he said. “I never did make it easy for you to trust me.”

Ranma followed his gaze. “You gonna be okay, man?”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured him. “Shampoo brought this on herself. It’s no one’s fault but her own.”

“You sure?”

Mousse nodded. “I had a long talk with Nabiki. She set me straight on a few things. Then when Cologne and Shampoo left me for dead... Well, let’s just say I finally saw how things really were. They were never going to change. I had to make a choice.”

“I’m glad you made the one you did,” Ranma told him. Mousse simply nodded.

“You two talking about me?” Nabiki said, as she came up behind them with Akane in tow. Ukyo followed up the rear. Both boys turned to stare at her.

She instantly began to inspect Ranma. “Alright Saotome,” she said. “What’s with the whole cat-like look?”

He smiled, showing his fangs. “It’s a long story,” he replied.

He closed his eyes then, and began to whisper something under his breath. To their amazement a white light began to glow from beneath his shirt. When he reopened his eyes they were once again their normal gray-blue color.

“Okay,” Nabiki conceded, making a mental note to compel him tell her all about it later. “But what about _that_?” she asked, pointing to the still swirling portal.

“That,” he explained. “Is an even longer story.”

He looked around for Jin, glancing over to where he’d seen Shampoo attack him. Sure enough he was still lying under the tree in an unconscious heap. Ranma frowned at the sight and immediately made his way over to the Chinese boy.

The others followed his lead, until they had formed a perfect semi-circle around Jin. They stared down as Ranma reached out a hand to shake him gently.

“Yo, Jin,” he said, giving him a firmer shake. “Jin…”

“Jin…”

The voice was feathery soft. It washed over him like a gentle caress, filling him with peace.

“Jin…”

Slowly he opened his eyes only to find himself staring up at her. She was bathed in a pure white light. It surrounded her, highlighting her soft features and making her bright blue eyes glow.

At first he was wary, thinking of the last time he’d come face to face with her. It had nearly gotten him killed. But something in the way she was looking at him—the gentle feeling of love that radiated from her—he hadn’t felt that the last time. He began to relax as he finally allowed himself to believe in what he was seeing. Standing before him—wearing a sweet smile full of love—was his girl.

Did this mean he was dead too?

“Mei-Lin?” he breathed her name, his eyes full of hope as he continued to gaze up at her. She nodded, extending a hand down to help him up. He came easily, his eyes never leaving hers. She was so beautiful, his girl, her eyes alight with love and peace.

“There is so much I want to say to you…” he began. She pressed a soft but firm finger to his lips, silencing him instantly.

“There is no need,” she whispered and again he felt her words flow over him like a warm caress. “I know everything that lies in here.”

Slowly she lowered her hand to lay it gently against his heart. Instantly it began to glow—flooding him with inner warmth. He felt her love for him strong and steady, and he knew then that theirs was a bond that could transcend even death. It wrapped itself around him, filling him, making him whole.

He closed his eyes against its sheer power, the sweetness of it so strong he wasn’t sure he could take it. He felt all the sadness leaving him—the utter devastation at her passing becoming nothing but a distant memory.

“You have to let me go Jin…”

He heard the words, but couldn’t quite comprehend them. _Let her go? How could he?_ She was his everything.

As if she had read his mind she replied, “Don’t hold onto the hurt and anger. Remember our love and let it replace my absence. Allow it to transcend and sustain you. Let it give you what it has given me—peace.”

“But I let you…”

“No,” she stopped him, knowing instantly what he would say. “I won’t let you do this. I won’t let you feel guilt for something that was not your fault. Let it go Jin. Please, for me.”

She reached out then, cupping his face gently in her hands, her eyes locking with his, drawing him in with their sheer intensity.

“I want you to promise me that you will go forward from here. That you will honor me by becoming the best man you can be. The man that I know you are. Live your life to the fullest, be happy, and make me proud.”

He closed his eyes at her words, as a single tear escaped down his face. He felt the softness of her lips gently caress it away.

“You are stronger than even you know,” she whispered. “Now, promise me.”

He opened his eyes to stare at her once again. Memorizing the way she was looking at him, the love underlined by a fierce determination to see him through this. He took in every detail, burning it into his memory forever.

He felt something inside him let go, like a burden being lifted. She saw it too and smiled. It was an infectious smile and he found himself returning it—as the words came flowing past his lips.

“I promise…”

She kissed him then, bringing his lips down to hers and holding them there for what seemed like an eternity to them both. The edges of the world began to blur as he lost himself in her. He felt the rush of her fill him, so high it was almost euphoric. All his pain and grief—his anger and hatred—fading—fading…

She was fading…

In the last remnants of his subconscious mind he heard her call out to him one last time, her voice offering a comforting peace.

“Everything will be okay now, you’ll see. Whenever you are lonely remember our special place. I’ll be waiting for you there.”

Then she was gone.

“Can you hear me, man?”

Slowly Jin came back to the real world. He opened his eyes to find them all staring at him worriedly. He was surprised to see Mousse and Nabiki, and yet another new face, a pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes.

“Hey…” he managed weakly. His wrist still throbbed and his head ached where he had slammed it against the tree, yet something inside of him felt different. Then he remembered.

_Mei-Lin…_

She had come to him. She had made him promise to let her go and get on with his life. He knew somehow—on some level—that she’d always be with him. And although his heartache hadn’t completely healed, for the first time in a long time he felt hope for the future.

“Can you stand?” Ranma asked, eyeing him with concern.

“I think so,” he replied, wincing slightly as he stood, a small wave of dizziness assaulting him.

Akane saw this and reached out a hand to steady him. “Are you okay?” she asked. He smiled reassuringly at her obvious worry.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “It’s just a little bump. Nothing my hard head can’t take.”

She smiled at him then, one of those breathtaking smiles of hers. He instantly thought of Mei-Lin, but this time the memory didn’t sadden him. Instead he found strength in it. She had been right. Everything was going to be okay.

With everyone otherwise distracted, no one noticed the dark figure as it slipped through the still open portal and into their world. It quickly rushed into the thickness of the trees and vanished.

“Where’s Shampoo?”

At Jin’s question everyone turned their gazes away, not sure of what to say. Finally, it was Ranma who spoke.

“She tried to use the Shaolin on Akane, but only managed to cut herself. She… she went through the portal.”

They all turned to stare at it then.

Jin felt slightly ill. Now that his anger was gone, he felt kind of sorry for the Amazon girl. Who knew, she may have turned out okay had she not had Cologne for a great-grandmother.

“I don’t know exactly what that thing is,” Nabiki piped up. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave it open like that. Is there a way to close it?”

“Yes,” Jin replied. “But I need the Shaolin to do it.”

“I’ll get it,” Akane said, racing over to where she saw Shampoo drop it. She picked it up gingerly, being very careful not to cut herself. As soon as her fingers closed around its clear handle it began to glow.

All of a sudden Akane felt a surge of power blast up her arm. She gasped as she was nearly overwhelmed by the smell of her mother’s perfume. She braced herself for the vision she was sure she would see, but surprisingly nothing came. The scent merely grew stronger—nearly making her gag it was so cloying. Instinctively she dropped the ancient weapon.

“Akane, are you okay?” Ranma said, rushing over to her. She began to cough, desperately trying to clear the scent away. “Akane?”

She finally nodded in between bursts of coughing. “I’ll be okay, Ranma.”

“What happened?” he asked with obvious concern.

“I don’t know,” she answered. “When I picked up the Shaolin. My mother…” She shook her head confused. “I…I don’t know…”

Ranma frowned as he retrieved the weapon himself. He knew this power was new to Akane, and that she would have to learn to control it. He just wished he understood it better himself. He hated to see her struggle like this. He wished there was something he could do to help her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

She gave him a small smile, embarrassed by her display of weakness. “Don’t worry so much,” she told him, knowing instantly what he had been thinking. Recognizing this he began to smile with her, instantly comforted by that immediate and silent understanding the both shared.

“Come on,” he said offering her his hand. She took it instantly, appreciating the gesture. “Let’s get that thing closed up and get the hell outta here.” He raised a playful eyebrow. “No pun intended.”

She giggled softly and he relished the sound. Together they walked back toward Jin.

Handing him the ancient weapon they watched as he said the reversal spell and drew the same circle, sealing off the portal once again. Everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief when it was done.

As they began to make their way for home Akane threw one last glance over her shoulder. She could hardly believe what they had gone through for their liberation or what they had had to do to get there.

The future lay out before them now. It was theirs for the making. She smiled at the thought. For the first time in a long time Akane began to relax. Whatever lay ahead, she knew she and Ranma would be together. They had done it. They were finally free.   
  



	42. Silence Like Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane tries to make Kuno see reason with a little help from Jin.

Well, they were nearly free. They still had Kodachi and Kuno to deal with, but as it turned out Jin had some ideas on how to handle them.

“You say they are obsessed?” he asked, quite curious.

“That’s an understatement,” Ranma told him. “And not only do I have that lunatic Kodachi after me. That idiot Kuno is in love with my girl half.”

Jin frowned at this. “But surely he realizes…”

“Kuno is kind of dense,” Akane interjected.

“Kind of?” Ranma chimed in. “More like his head is so thick nothin’ can penetrate the mush he calls brains.”

Akane had to concede that Ranma had a point.

“I see,” Jin replied thoughtfully. “Then I take it reasoning with him is improbable?”

“More like impossible,” Ranma replied, shaking his head at the thought of the poetry spouting kendoist. He grimaced as he remembered Kuno’s constant propositions for a date—the numerous bouquets of flowers, and of course the never-ending declarations of love. It made him sick to his stomach. When would the guy ever learn?

“Okay, let me see if I’ve got this straight,” Jin said a bit bewildered. “This guy has been constantly after the both of you to date him. He won’t take no for an answer, has no clue that Ranma and the pigtailed girl are one in the same, and actually declared that anyone who could defeat you, Akane, could date you?”

They both nodded.

“That about sums it up,” Akane said then added, “He also likes to spout poetry at every turn. Not to mention Nabiki’s made quite a profit by selling pictures of us to the dolt.” She gave her sister a slight frown as she said this.

Nabiki merely scoffed at the notion. “Hey, can I help it if he’s a fountain of wealth?”

Akane opened her mouth to retort when Ranma quickly interjected.

“So what are we gonna do about Kuno?”

Jin looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I had an idea, unfortunately the artifact I would need was stolen by the Amazons.”

As if on cue, Mousse entered the room carrying a large red duffle bag.

He had stayed behind on the mountain to see if he could locate Cologne’s and Shampoo’s stashed belongings. After hearing of the matriarch’s thievery against Jin’s tribe, he thought it was up to him to try and find some of the lost treasures, to make an amends of sorts, and to show the Taka Kai that not all Amazon’s were lacking in honor. Sure enough, he’d hit the jackpot.

He dumped the find out onto the kitchen table. “Anything of use in here,” he asked, much to everyone’s amazement.

“Whoa, where did you get all this junk?” Ranma questioned, staring dumbfounded at all the different trinkets that now lay before him.

“This is not junk,” Jin quickly explained. “These are artifacts stolen from my tribe. But how…?” He stared up at Mousse, his expression a mixture of gratefulness and wonder.

“Nabiki had people staking out the Nekohanten so I knew Cologne hadn’t been back there. I figured they had to have stashed their stuff somewhere on Mount Terror, since they were planning to leave with Saotome after luring Akane to her fate.”

At the mention of this Ranma visibly cringed.

“Chances were they would keep it in a place where they could easily get a hold of it once their plan to defeat you was through, so I checked out the cave where Saotome said they’d taken him. Sure enough…” he waved his hand toward the scattered artifacts.

Jin’s eyes scanned his tribe’s ancient treasures. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, or the fact that they were once again in Taka Kai hands. It had really been too much to hope for and yet here they were. He just wished there was some way he could repay Mousse for finding and returning them.

He began to rummage through the pile looking closely for a particular piece. It wasn’t long before he found it.

He held it up for them to see.

“It’s a compact,” Akane was the first to point out. She stared intently at the item. “Is that real gold?”

“Yes, yes it is,” he said smiling. “The compact of truth.”

“Compact of truth?” Ranma asked dumfounded.

“Can I hold it?” Akane piped

He handed it to her, letting her run her fingers over it. She couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship, especially the intricately carved yin/yang symbol on its cover. She began to open it only to have Jin stop her.

“Once you gaze into the mirror it freezes and locks away part of your soul,” he explained. She merely stared at him with a mixture of fascination and horror. “The idea then is to reveal it to the person you love, so that they may see as well as feel what you’ve kept hidden in your heart.”

“And if I show it to Kuno…”

“He will finally be able to experience fully what you feel for Ranma and because you are both are so interconnected, what Ranma feels for you,” Jin interjected. “He will also be able to see his beloved pigtailed girl for what she really is.”

“Because my love for Ranma extends to all of him,” Akane whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

“Yes,” Jin confirmed. “If that doesn’t make him back off nothing will.”

“It’s worth a shot,” she said, preparing once again to open the compact. This time it was Ranma who stopped her.

“Hold it Akane,” he told her, looking somewhat skeptical. “I don’t like this whole freezing and locking away parts of your soul thing.” He gave Jin a hard stare. “It sounds dangerous.”

“It freezes the image locked in your soul yes,” Jin explained, trying to reassure the martial artist. “It feeds off whatever you give it. As long as the person is focused and brief he or she will be fine.”

“As long as?” Ranma asked, not liking the idea even more. “Why do I feel like there’s a catch coming?”

“With any magical mirror you run the risk of being mesmerized,” he admitted. “Narcissistic people are especially at risk. But Akane’s soul is pure. She holds little to no vanity, and therefore should have easy control over the compact.”

“Should have?” Ranma cried. “I don’t want if’s here. I want solid assurances that she’ll be fine.”

“Ranma,” Akane’s voice was cool and determined. He turned to look at her and instantly saw the stubborn resolve he had come to both love and hate. He knew she meant to do this no matter what he said. While it ignited every base instinct inside him to try and stop her, he also couldn’t help admire her unwavering force of will. She would reach way down inside herself if she had to, no matter what it might cost her.

It was then that the nervous knots began forming themselves in the pit of his stomach.

“Akane—” he began his feeble protest, knowing before he even started that it would be futile. Still he felt he had to try.

“It’ll be fine Ranma,” she told him, her eyes searching his with a calmness he rarely saw.

“You can’t know that.”

“Yes,” she stated simply. “I can. It’s my turn Ranma. I have to do this as surely as you had to fight that demon cat.”

Ranma’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “It’s not the same,” he protested.

“Yes, it is,” she replied evenly. “It’s a matter of self preservation. I’m tired of being bombarded by Kuno’s advances. Of having to fight off hordes of horny teenage boys simply because he made some stupid declaration. Not to mention all of my protests that seem to fall on deaf ears. If this will help him see the truth once and for all then I’m taking it.”

Ranma turned from her then, his eyes finding and locking on Jin. “What will happen exactly if she gets caught in this thing?”

Jin couldn’t hold his gaze. Instead he merely turned to stare down at the floor. His silence spoke louder than words ever could have. As if the action had validated Ranma’s worst fears.

Feeling somewhat vindicated he turned his gaze swiftly back in Akane’s direction. She met his stare with a steadfast one of her own—her eyes never leaving his.

“Is that what you want Akane?” he demanded. “To be trapped inside some mirror, lost and alone?” He grasped her by the shoulders, imploring her to listen. “Would you really leave me to the same fate?”

To his astonishment she gave him a slight smile, as she reached up and caressed his soft face—her eyes never once wavering from his.

“You once asked me to believe in you, Ranma,” she said, her voice pleading with him to understand. “Now I’m asking you to do the same for me.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it instantly at the look she was giving him. It was full of tenderness underlined with that steely determination he had become so familiar with. It was then that he resigned himself. If she was set on going through with this then he knew he had to give her his support.

“Okay, Akane,” he said finally. “I still don’t like it, but for you…”

He got no further before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

“Thank you,” she whispered. He smiled then as he reciprocated the embrace.

“Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.”

Akane nodded, moving to sit down in front of Jin.

“There are a few things you should know,” he told her. “First, you need to be quick, stare too long into the mirror and you could get lost. Once the compact is open it instantly begins to freeze what it “sees”. In other words, whatever you choose to show it.”

“Whatever I choose to show it?” Akane asked somewhat bewildered. “You mean…”

“It traps emotion,” he explained. “So if you chose to show it hate, it would store that for you to unleash on whoever might be unlucky enough to look into the mirror.”

Akane stared down at the gold compact with new respect. It could do such good, and yet it could hold such horror. Hence the yin/yang symbol on the cover—a perfect balance of both dark and bright.

“You need to gather your emotions and channel your feelings for Ranma into the mirror,” Jin told her. “Think of the memories that hold the most of what you want to convey to Kuno. Just remember to do it as quickly as possible.”

Akane took a deep breath and prepared herself. She began to conjured up all the memories she could think of where her feelings for Ranma had been particularly strong. When she had all of them gathered she opened the compact, and with all her stubborn will began to project them into the ancient artifact.

Akane felt a sudden dizziness as it began to drain her memories—pulling with them all her feelings for Ranma. Akane saw instantly what Jin meant about being quick. It was hard not to get sucked in by all the different colors that swirled just under the surface of the glass. It was as if they were calling out to her in soft undertones, beckoning her to come join them in sweet surrender.

Akane instantly drew on her stubborn will—pushing back the voices with enough determination to force out the last of her memories, freezing them instantly into the heart of the compact.

With some effort she managed to pull her gaze away. She snapped the relic shut with a powerful snap, exhaling the deep breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding as she did so.

She felt Ranma’s warm hand on her shoulder and instantly turned to stare up at him, giving him a reassuring smile as she saw the unspoken concern in his beautiful grey-blue eyes.

It quickly turned conspiratorial as she then eyed every person in the room.

“Time to finally open Kuno’s eyes forever,” she commented assuredly. “And if that doesn’t work we’ll just resort to plan B.”

“Which is?” Ranma asked, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when he heard the playfulness in her voice.

Her grin widened. “We’ll just use this to make him fall in love with himself.”

There was a moment of pure and utter silence as each of them tried to picture this. Nabiki was the first to break it—the thought simply so perfect that it sent her into a fit of unbridled giggles. It wasn’t long after that she was joined by the others, until the room was filled with the sound of unbridled laughter.

Kuno walked briskly down the street, a slight spring in his step. He was headed toward the Tendo household on an invitation from his beloved Akane herself. She had said she wanted to show him something. Could it be that she had finally broken away from that vile Saotome’s evil grip, and she now wanted to reveal to him her true feelings? The mere thought brought a huge smile to his face.

He reached the front door of the Tendo home moments later and swiftly rang the bell. It was Kasumi who greeted him.

“Oh hello, Kuno,” she said cheerfully. “Akane’s is waiting for you out back by the koi pond.”

He bowed slightly. “Arigato, Kasumi-chan,” he replied. “I shall take myself to her at once.”

Kasumi watched him go, a small frown appearing on her sweet face. For so long she had watched this boy vie for her little sister’s affection—never taking into consideration Akane’s feelings on the matter. She hoped that would change with what her little sister had planned. That it would finally be enough to get Kuno to let her go.

He stepped through the sliding doors and onto the porch, his eyes finally spying his beloved sitting stately on one of the boulders surrounding the koi pond. She had her back to him, her short dark hair blowing lightly in the faint breeze. He felt his heart speed up at the sight.

“Ah, my beloved Akane Tendo,” he called. “I came as soon as you called.”

Akane stiffened slightly at his use of the word beloved, but managed to keep her cool using the breathing techniques Ranma had taught her. She braced herself as she heard him moving toward her, tightening her hands around the compact and she prepared to open it upon him.

“What is it thou wanted to show me?” he asked, coming to a halt beside her.

She turned her head up slightly to look at him, a small, almost sad smile etched upon her sweet face. “Just this,” she answered, opening the compact and shinning the mirror’s light into his face.

All at once his eyes grew wide, as he stared transfixed at the images now dancing before him. Then he was being bombarded, not only by the images, but the impact of emotion behind them.

There were several—Akane diving atop a prone Ranma, saving him from the frogman’s curse—Ranma declaring Akane his fiancée to Mikado Sanzenin, threatening to kill him if he touched her—Ranma bringing Akane the antidote after the super soba noodles she’d eaten had caused a most embarrassing side effect, telling her he was glad she was back—fighting Prince Toma, letting him know who Akane belonged to and declaring that no one was going to take her from him.

With every vision the feelings only grew stronger, further driving home the force of emotion behind each one. Kuno had never felt anything like it before, something so deep seeded that one simply bled into the other, until they were almost indistinguishable and completely inseparable. A love so great it transcended everything, even death.

Which brought him to the most powerful of the visions—the ones dealing with Mount Phoenix and Mount Terror.

He saw Akane grab the Kinjikan and vanish, but more importantly he _felt_ the impact it had on Ranma. The pure terror and pain, soothed only with the realization that there was still hope to save her. Watching as Akane created the channel for Ranma’s final attack on Saffron—killing him to save the girl he loved. His desperate move to bring the water from the dragon tap to them, knowing it was her only chance. Holding her afterward, her body still and lifeless—his heart filling with empty despair as he helplessly watched her slip away.

Kuno let out a soft moan as the feelings hit him, crushing him under their sheer weight.

Then she was dangling from a waterfall, as a desperate Ranma tried to hold onto her. Kuno could almost taste the absolute terror rolling off his rival, it was simply overwhelming.

Then it happened.

For the first time he saw it clearly and completely, his overwrought brain making the final connection. The change was swift and complete and left no room for doubt, as Akane now stared up at her, his pigtailed goddess, with the same love and affection she had held for Ranma.

Because it _was_ Ranma, had always been Ranma. He could see that now, _feel_ that now, as Akane held her scream while she fell, hoping to spare her (him) that final blow, only to have it hit full force as the pigtailed girl (Ranma) let out a gut wrenching howl. It filled Kuno’s head instantly, rocking him to the very core, as he sank to his knees, overwhelmed by the sheer and utter despair.

He closed his eyes tightly and cried out, “No more. Please, I can see no more.”

Slowly Akane closed the compact. She watched him closely, her heart hammering with anticipation. From his reaction she could see that the ancient artifact did what they had wanted it to do. Now it was just a matter of what he would do next. Would he make an excuse to rationalize it like he usually did? Or would he take the experience to heart and finally let her go? Akane held her breath and prayed it would be the latter.

Slowly he opened his eyes and Akane could see they were full of tears. He wiped them away quickly, his heart still full of the raw emotion. He stared at her then and she met his gaze head on, determined to finally settle this.

“I’m sorry Kuno,” she told him, resolve echoing in her voice. “This was the only way I thought I might get through to you. I am in love with Ranma. I have been for a long time. You need to understand this and let me go.”

Kuno wondered for a moment if this weren’t some sort of trick. If perhaps Saotome had forced Akane to these actions. But one look into her eyes told him all he needed to know. This was real. The feelings he had been subjected to were real. She really was in love with Saotome, and that look told him it was time he accepted it.

“Tis I who needs to apologize, Akane Tendo,” Kuno finally said. “I realize now why thou hast spurned my advances. You have my word, on my honor, that I shall not pursue you further.”

Slowly he rose to his feet and bowed slightly, then began to walk away. When he was half-way across the yard he stopped and turned once again to face her.

“Tis my hope that you will still consider me a friend, Akane Tendo.”

At his sincerity she smiled. “I would like that.”

She watched as the corners of his lips drew up slightly, he nodded then and once again turned to walk away.

He was forced to stop short however when he saw a figure now standing near the back porch. It was none other than his pigtailed goddess.

There was a brief moment when their eyes made complete contact—Ranma’s fixed and full of keen wonder—Kuno’s proud and conceding. After another moment’s hesitation the kendoist began moving again, stopping only when he was standing directly in front of the red-headed girl.

“Take good care of her, Saotome,” he said, motioning with his head in Akane’s direction.

Ranma merely watched stunned, as he then turned and walked away without so much as a single protest or declaration. The compact really had worked. There were no more illusions for Kuno to grab hold of. He had finally seen the truth and accepted it. Ranma was both relieved and elated.

She watched as her fiancée approached with a slight smile and an even bigger look of relief on her face.

“Mission accomplished,” she said with respite. “I don’t think he’ll be bothering us anymore.”

“Did you see that?” Ranma asked unable to hide his amazement. “He called me Saotome. He finally knows…”

“Hai,” Akane replied instantly. “I made sure of that.”

Ranma shook her head, smiling broadly. “I should have known you would.”

“But of course!” she returned, blowing air onto her fingertips and rubbing them confidently across her chest. There was a moment’s pause before they both broke into a fit of giggles.

When they had subsided somewhat, Ranma reached out put an arm around her fiancée. Akane reciprocated instantly, a contented smile dawning on her full lips.

“We’re almost there Akane,” she said, returning the smile with a soft one of her own. Together they both stared dreamily in the direction which Kuno had exited.

“One more down, and just one more to go.”


	43. Payback and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi helps Ranma thwart Kodachi's obsession for him, and Akane and Ryoga have a talk.

Kasumi watched with wonder as the rhythmic gymnast sailed easily over the far wall. She landed gracefully, trailed by her trademark black rose petals and her manic laughter.

From her place by the door she studied the other girl as she began her approach, and couldn’t help but wonder if their plan would work on someone as crazy as Kodachi Kuno.

Jin had assured her that it would, and she had watched as he’d mixed the potion, adding several drops of Ranma’s blood for the required reaction. Now it would be up to her to get Kodachi to drink the mind altering solution.

She didn’t think it would be too difficult a task. People just naturally trusted her. She had the ability to put a person instantly at ease. No one would suspect her of doing anything less than honorable. And that’s what they were counting on.

It was mere seconds later that Kodachi crossed the porch and rapped loudly on the back door. Kasumi took a deep breath and steeled her resolve, reminding herself that she was doing this for Ranma and Akane.

In one swift motion she slid open the back door, and with her best smile in place, greeted the other girl amiably.

Kodachi eyed the oldest Tendo girl with cool indifference. As she wasn’t competition for her beloved’s heart, Kodachi felt no threat, and therefore wasn’t hostile, but displayed a mere disinterest. What she really wanted was to see her Ranma-sama. He had called her here after all, and the way he had sounded on the phone—as if he couldn’t wait to see her—well it definitely had her interest piqued, not to mention her elation.

“I’m here to see my Ranma-sama,” she explained, looking past Kasumi in an almost dismissive manner.

Despite herself, Kasumi felt her irritation rising. She always did her best to see to her guests needs. Often going out of her way to make sure they were well taken care of. And having Kodachi act as if she were not worth her time, as if she were not even good enough to warrant a return greeting, simply made her want to give the girl a good tongue lashing. Like she would have, had either one of her little sisters acted that way.

Still, she managed to maintain her smile, forcing herself to bring her focus back on the task at hand.

“Ranma had to go out for a moment, but he asked me to keep you company until he returns. It shouldn’t be too long now. Would you like some tea? I just made a pot.”

In Kodachi’s warped mind she envisioned him stepping out to prepare for their date, possibly to even acquire a certain piece of jewelry to seal their engagement. She nearly squealed out loud at the thought.

Like she did to most people, Kodachi was immediately disarmed by Kasumi’s sweet and thoughtful nature. Not once did she suspect the other girl of secretly plotting against her. And so she followed behind blindly as she was led from the living room to the kitchen.

Kasumi set the cup of steaming hot tea in front of her guest without so much as a twitch. She smiled easily, as if she hadn’t a care in the world, even as her mind raced with what was swirling just below the surface of the offering. Never before had she been part of something so devious, and she was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying herself. After all the hell Kodachi had put Ranma and Akane through it was good to see her getting some of her own medicine.

She sipped her tea slowly, watching the other girl as she did the same. It wouldn’t be long now. Jin had said the potion would take effect almost instantly, embedding itself in Kodachi’s brain like silk, laying secretly in wait until it sensed the object that would trigger it to life.

Kodachi, for her part, suspected nothing. She was too lost in thoughts of her Ranma-sama, and the fact that he had summoned her here—no doubt to pledge his love for her. It was what she had wished for since the moment she had laid eyes on him.

Of course sometimes you should be careful what you wish for.

Kasumi saw the signal she’s been waiting for—a sudden flash of gold around Kodachi’s pupil’s as the drug finally took hold. All she had to do now was let Ranma know.

“Would you excuse me for a moment? I just remembered I left a load of laundry in the wash.”

She didn’t wait for Kodachi’s reply, but simply gave her guest another trademark smile as she swiftly exited the room. Ranma was waiting for her in the hall, along with Jin and Akane.

“It’s all set,” Kasumi told them, turning her attention toward Ranma. “It’s all up to you now.”

Glancing quickly back at Jin and Akane, he saw the total support in their eyes, and it fueled his own determination. This was it, time to give Kodachi a taste of her own medicine.

He reached the doorway to the kitchen and peered in. Kodachi had her back towards him as she stared out the window aimlessly, still sipping her tea. His lips curved up in a sly smile at this, as he suddenly let his presence be known.

“Yo, Kodachi!”

At the sound of her name she turned, smiling as she rushed to greet him.

“Ranma-sa…” her voice suddenly faltered and she halted in her tracks. Was it just her imagination, or did his eyes suddenly change colors? Going from their usual calm gray-blue to a burst of fiery red?

She felt her heartbeat pick up slightly, and silently cursed herself for being so silly. _You’re imagining things Kodachi_ , she told herself. _He’s going to tell you he’s chosen you and you’re getting so excited that it’s making you see things._ Yes, that was it. That had to be it. She shook herself of the thought, the smile once again dawning on her face.

“Ranma, darling, I came as soon as you called. I trust you want to tell me that I’m the one you’ve chosen.”

Ranma inwardly marveled at her arrogance. He didn’t know why he should be surprised. It ran in her family after all. He shoved the thought aside and put on his best playboy smile.

“How could I pick anyone else?” he told her, watching as she squealed happily and reached for his outstretched hand.

The squeal died instantly, as did her smile, the moment her fingers touched him. The potion now swirling inside her brain reacted on contact, causing a rippling sensation to crawl up the entire length of her arm.

She recoiled instantly, staring down at her arm in disbelief. The sensation had subsided as soon as she’d withdrawn her hand. When she looked back up at him he was smiling at her. It was then that she noticed the sharp fangs now protruding on either side of his mouth.

Unconsciously she took a step back.

“Something wrong Kodachi?” he asked innocently, taking a step forward. He reached out and grasped her by the wrist. The potion flared instantly and a searing burning sensation engulfed her entire arm.

She watched in horror as her drug induced mind conjured up images of large red blisters, that began erupting all over her arm. She shrieked and yanked her arm away, staring down in disbelief as it instantly returned to normal.

 _What is happening??_ Her harried mind screamed. _Every time I touch him…_

Ranma put on his best look of confusion, smiling inwardly all the while. She had often messed with their lives without a second thought, even resorting to paralyzing potions to further her agenda, never once concerning herself with how it would affect her victims. He frowned inwardly as he recalled the time she had gone so far as to hide herself in Akane’s room, waiting to attack her as she got ready for bed. It brought him great pleasure now to see the tables turned for once.

He knew the potion would continue to give her hallucinations every time he touched her. Pretty soon just looking at him would make her skin crawl. The plan was crude but effective. By the time the stuff wore off it wouldn’t matter. She wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him. He had to smile at the irony of it all.

“Kodachi?”

His voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she jerked her head up to meet his gaze. The fangs still protruded from his mouth, and now his eyes—almost cat-like—pulsated and glowed with a steady vibrant yellow.

Kodachi was convinced she was losing her mind. Of course she couldn’t have known that Ranma had secretly invoked the neko-ken for added drama, making the effects of the potion seem all the more sinister.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feigning innocence. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly igniting a deep seeded itching sensation. It seemed to spread over her entire body all at once, until she wanted to crawl out of her skin. She began to claw madly at herself, only to find she could get no relief, none that was until she jerked herself out of his grasp.

She stared at him warily, backing further and further away. He conjured his best concerned look and took a step towards her, extending his hand out to her.

“Kodachi?”

“Stay away from me!” she cried, recoiling violently, nearly tripping over a kitchen chair. She continued to back away when the incessant itching began once more.

The potion was speeding up now, activating not only at his touch, but merely by being in such close proximity. Kodachi suddenly began to sneeze violently. She held her hands out in front of her in a warding off gesture, even as she continued to back away.

The sneezing became just as incessant as the itching had been, almost as if she were allergic to him.

He followed her into the living room, all the while continuing with his innocent charade. The closer he got to her, the worse the symptoms became, until finally—unable to stand it any longer—she let out an ear-splitting screech and desperately flung open the sliding door.

She threw herself down the stairs and out into the yard, never halting to look back. Running now, she launched herself over the wall, her screams growing fainter as she put as much distance between herself and the Tendo residence as possible.

Ranma leaned back against the frame of the doorway, his arms crossed and laying against his broad chest, a wide grin plastered on his handsome face. It had worked better than he had thought it would. Somehow he didn’t think Kodachi would be bothering him anytime soon. The thought only brought a chuckle to his lips.

He heard movement and looked over to find Kasumi, Akane and Jin coming up behind him. All three were grinning. They had heard everything.

“Was it something I said?” Ranma joked, giving another small chuckle. Akane could help joining him, with Jin and Kasumi not far behind. It wasn’t long before it turned into full blown laughter.

“I take it things went well?” Nabiki asked, stumbling upon the scene.

“After that display I think it’s safe to say Kodachi won’t be bothering Ranma anytime soon,” Jin replied.

“How long will that stuff last?” Ranma asked.

“Long enough for her to think twice before coming near you again,” Jin told him.

Ranma nodded. “That’s a relief.”

Akane wrapped her arms around him then as she smiled up at him. He reciprocated the gesture, laying an arm around her slender shoulders and pulling her close.

“We did it,” she whispered. “It’s finally over.”

Ranma smiled softly down at her. “Not quite.”

Akane’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

He tapped her lovingly on the nose. “You still need to settle things with Ryoga,” he told her. “You’ll only hate yourself if you don’t.”

Akane’s frown deepened. She knew Ranma was right of course. Even though Ryoga had violated her trust and hurt her pride, he _had_ saved her life. She at least owed him a thank you for that. She hadn’t wanted to hear his explanation before. She’d simply been too angry and hurt to listen.

Despite his betrayal she had to admit that she’d been worried about him. He had given them all a small scare, having been unconscious for three whole days. Thankfully, in true Ryoga form, he had slowly come around. Akane was still amazed at how much stamina that boy had.

Aside from a serious concussion and badly bruised body he was recovering nicely. Dr. Tofu had insisted he stay at the clinic for observation due to the head trauma he’d suffered, but said that if things kept progressing the way they had he’d be free to go in a few days.

Who knew what would happen then. He’d probably disappear again. Use that horrible sense of direction of his to completely lose himself, unless of course she stopped him. Akane sighed inwardly, resolving to swing by Dr. Tofu’s clinic to see him tomorrow.

“Yeah, I guess I do need to straighten some things out between us,” she said more to herself than to him.

“You’re not the only one,” Ranma admitted. “Our last conversation didn’t exactly end well.”

“Great,” Nabiki chimed in. “Tomorrow you both can go make nice with Ryoga, but right now could you do whatever it is you do to change back to normal?”

Ranma gave a slight chuckle. It wasn’t often he could get one up on Nabiki. He decided to have some fun instead.

He smiled widely showing his long protruding fangs. “What’s the matter Nabiki?” He raised his hands toward her, his fingers now crackling with black ki shaped like claws. He took a step forward.

“Stay away from me Saotome,” she warned.

He merely took another step towards her, waving his fingers slightly.

“I mean it!”

“Come on Nabiki,” he teased. “You’re not afraid are you?” He lunged forward then, so suddenly that she squealed in surprise before turning and running. Ranma took off after her instantly.

“Nabiki, come back!” he called. “You look a little tense, how about a back rub!”

Kasumi, Akane and Jin watched them go for a moment before sharing a quick glance. There was a moment of unspoken clarity, then each of them dashed off after Ranma and Nabiki, laughter floating out behind them.

They entered Dr. Tofu’s clinic hand in hand, each taking comfort in the other’s presence. Although her anger had cooled somewhat, she was still a bit wary of seeing Ryoga again. It was one thing to see him in his cursed form, a form she had for so long loved and adored, and quite another to face the boy behind the mask—the one who had hurt and betrayed her.

Dr. Tofu greeted them with his usual warmth. “Well if it isn’t Akane and Ranma. No new injuries to report I hope.”

“No, Dr. Tofu,” Akane replied with a smile. “We just came to visit Ryoga.”

“I see, well, he’s right through that door,” he returned, pointing to the one on the far right. “Go on in. I’m sure he’ll be glad for some company.”

“How’s he doin’?” Ranma asked a bit anxiously.

Dr. Tofu smiled. “That boy is very resilient,” he assured. “I’d say he’ll be okay to leave tomorrow.”

Ranma nodded. He glanced at Akane, who was staring fixedly at the closed door—a look of anxiousness coupled with that familiar steely determination etched upon her beautiful face.

Dr. Tofu, unsure of the situation, but sensing their need for privacy, excused himself, telling them to visit as long as they’d like.

Ranma thanked him before turning his attention back to Akane.

“You ready?” he asked her. After a moment she nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right here if you need me.” She gave him a grateful smile and walked over to the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she took a deep calming breath and after another moments hesitation, carefully pushed it open.

Hearing movement inside his room, Ryoga opened his eyes slowly. Their eyes met, freezing in that instant, making time stand completely still. It was several moments before Ryoga finally broke the silence.

“A…Akane…?”

“Hello, Ryoga,” she said, walking steadily toward his bedside. She pulled over a chair and sat lithely beside him.

He stared at her for a few more moments before turning his head away in shame. He shut his eyes and she could see a few tears escaping beneath the closed lids. His pain was obvious and genuine, and did not escape Akane’s notice.

Without opening his eyes he began to apologize. “I’m so sorry…” he croaked, the anguish in his voice stark and unrelenting.

“Ryoga,” Akane demanded. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, he turned his head back toward her, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

Akane found herself torn between her emotions. On one hand she wanted to curse and pound him for his betrayal, and on the other… she couldn’t stand to see him in such pain. She hated to see anyone suffering like he was obviously suffering.

In a way it angered her. She was the victim here. If anything he should be comforting her, not the other way around. Still, she sensed his shame and knew it was probably what was preventing him from seeing this. It was as if he didn’t think he was worthy enough to comfort her.

Akane knew it would be up to her to assuage this. Taking a deep breath she began.

“I wanted to thank you for saving my life,” she told him, her gaze truthful, her voice sincere. His eyes widened at the revelation. He had been so sure she had simply come to yell at him some more, that he had even prepared himself for it.

“You mean you don’t hate me?” he asked in amazement.

Akane sighed. “Honestly, I thought I did,” she admitted. “I was so hurt and angry by what you did. I still am. It was wrong on so many levels.”

Ryoga said nothing, there was nothing to say. She was absolutely right. He wouldn’t blame her if she never spoke to him again. Therefore it was what she said next that had him totally flabbergasted.

“But then Ranma pointed out that perhaps you didn’t do it to intentionally hurt me.”

 _Ranma said that?_ Ryoga suddenly felt a pang of gratefulness for his rival run through him.

“He thought it was more out of loneliness than anything else.” She paused, her eyes meeting and locking with his. “Tell me Ryoga, was he right?”

Ryoga continued to stare at her, his heart swelling with the almost pleading way she was looking at him. It was as if she’d put all her hopes in his answer. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint her.

He thought back to the last conversation he’d had with Ranma. His rival had pointed out the fact that no matter how many times he’d tried to lose himself, he somehow always ended up back at the Tendo Dojo. As if he were drawn there, and as always, no matter how good his intentions, once he was in her arms there was no going back. Yes, loneliness had had something to do with it. But in the end it was his love for her that always brought him back.

“Akane,” he began, his eyes full of emotion. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his gaze still locked on hers. “For what it’s worth I never meant to hurt you. I know there is no excuse for my behavior. Being your P-chan was the only way I could really get close to you. I know it was wrong, but I couldn’t seem to help myself.”

Akane watched as the shame once again clouded his handsome face. He bowed his head then, and she could sense him trying—as Ranma often had—to find the right words to convey himself. She waited patiently and after a few more moments he finally did.

Raising his head, his sad eyes once again locked on hers.

“To answer your question I _was_ lonely,” he told her. “But to be honest that was only half of it. The reason Ranma wanted me to confess my secret was because he knew I wouldn’t be able to resist any sort of affection you might show me.” He stopped and took a deep breath and plunged ahead before he lost his nerve. “You see, Akane, I… I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Of course the confession wasn’t a surprise. She had heard him say it before, and still it evoked the same sort of emotion inside of her. If he loved her as he professed, then how could he do what he had to her?

“So you thought because you loved me it was okay to do what you did?”

He quickly shook his head. “No, that’s the problem. I _didn’t_ think,” he admitted. “I had been alone so long that when you made me your pet, I finally felt loved for the first time in a long time. I guess I didn’t want to let go of that. I thought that if I found a cure for my curse I would be free to tell you how I felt, but then there was Ranma…”

A realization began to dawn on Akane. “You mean I’m the reason you two could never get along?”

He sighed deeply. “Watching him insult you the way he did didn’t help,” Ryoga admitted. “It made me so angry to see him treat you that way. He couldn’t see what he had right in front of him. He wasn’t worthy of you and yet…”

“And yet, I still loved him.”

Ryoga’s gaze met hers, unshed tears glazing over in his eyes. “Yes, you love him.”

The fact that he used the present not the past tense was not at all lost on Akane. It was as if in that one statement he was admitting what he’d known all along, and in doing so he finally set her free.

Akane felt a burden she didn’t even know she’d been carrying suddenly lift away from her.

“No matter how much we fought the one thing Ranma and I always came together on was protecting you,” he said, shaking her out of her thoughts. “I know it sometimes didn’t seem like it, especially after you learned my secret, but all we ever wanted was to see you safe and happy.”

She reached out and placed her slender hand over his large one, a small smile forming at the sincerity she heard in his voice.

“You risked your life for me. For that I’ll be forever grateful.” She looked thoughtful for a moment as if she were searching for the right words to explain what she was feeling. “I want you to know I don’t hate you Ryoga. Although what you did was wrong, I think I understand now why you did it.”

He looked hopeful. “Does this mean you forgive me Akane?”

She was silent for a moment as she stared at him, looking thoughtful.

“It may take me awhile, but I think I would come to regret losing your friendship,” she finally admitted. “As long as you know that friendship is all I can offer you. Can you handle that?”

He smiled at her then, sheer relief encompassing his entire face. “Hai, Akane, I’m just glad you don’t hate me,” he replied, then added, “I meant what I said. All I want is for you to be happy. If being with Ranma gives you that then I’ll gladly stand back, especially if it means I can still be your friend.”

It was then, in those final words, that she finally felt his love for her, the real and genuine kind, with no false fronts to hide behind.

She returned his smile, nodding slightly, feeling far better about things than she had even a few moments before. Though it might take some time, she was confident they could overcome this. They’d been friends for far too long not to.

“Everything okay in here?”

They both looked up to see Ranma enter the room, a wary look etched on his beautiful face.

“Hai, Ranma,” Akane answered. “Everything is fine.”

Ranma looked visibly relieved. “Can I talk to Ryoga for a minute?”

She nodded. “Sure,” she said getting to her feet. She gave the lost boy one last smile, then left the two of them alone.

“Hey man,” Ranma started.

“Hey.”

“How you holding up?”

Ryoga shrugged. “I’ve been worse.”

Ranma nodded. He could relate to that.

“Akane told me how you saved her life,” he said. “Thanks man.”

Ryoga shrugged again. In his mind there really was no other alternative. He would have died to protect Akane.

“I hear the plan worked,” he said, changing the subject. “It’s too bad about Shampoo.”

Ranma frowned at the memory. “Yeah,” he replied. “I wish things could have been different, but to tell you the truth I wasn’t surprised.”

Ryoga nodded. “At least we won’t have to worry about her hurting Akane anymore.”

Ranma heard the “we” reference and cringed slightly. He couldn’t help but wonder if the lost boy was still pinning for his fiancée. As if seeing this Ryoga instantly put his rival’s mind at ease.

“Don’t worry Ranma,” he told him. “Akane confirmed what I already knew. We’ve agreed to be friends. I hope that’s okay with you.”

Ranma relaxed instantly. “Of course it’s okay Ryoga,” he returned, glad to see that they had worked things out. “We’ve all been through so much together. I just hope this means we’re okay too.”

Ryoga seemed to think about it for a moment, then he held up his hand, a small smile surfacing on his handsome face. Ranma grasped it instantly, forging the bond between them that had never quite been broken.

“Honestly though,” Ryoga said, releasing the handshake. “I hope you know what you’ve got. Be good to her.” He smiled then. “If you don’t I’ll just have to kick your ass.”

“Heh, you wish!” Ranma said, returning the smile easily. It gave him a good feeling to know that after all they’d been through, after all the fighting and animosity, they could still remain friends. It was what he had hoped for, and he was truly glad to see it was still possible.

“Get some rest,” he told him. “We’ll be by later to check in on you.” He started for the door only to be stopped as the lost boy called out to him. He turned then and waited.

“Hold on to her, Ranma.” His rival told him. “Don’t ever let her go.”

He remembered Jin telling him the same thing. It seemed like such a long time ago now.

His reply was instant, packing all his heated emotion into one single word…

“Never.”


	44. Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's grandfather pays a visit to the Tendo home, while the gang enjoys the fruits of their labor.

Things once again began to return to normal in the Nerima district. For once there were no sudden attacks from overzealous fiancées, angry rivals, or love struck suitors, to mar the peacefulness of the day.

As promised Kuno had stayed true to his word and hadn’t bothered Akane either at home or at school. As for Kodachi, they hadn’t seen her since the potion incident at the Tendo home. She was steering clear as expected much to Ranma’s relief.

Things were a bit more difficult for Mousse. He was still dealing with Shampoo’s betrayal, not to mention her death. Though he knew she had brought what had happened on herself, he couldn’t help feeling it was because of Cologne’s influence that she had acted in the way that she had.

He knew he had to come to some sort of acceptance of what had happened, and to forgive himself for not being able to save her from herself.

He had learned so much about himself from this experience. First and foremost being that he didn’t need a woman to define him. That he had stature all on his own. He could be anything he wanted if he so chose it. That just left finding what it was that would make him happy.

He knew he couldn’t do that in Nerima.

So he had decided to head off on his own, to set out on a journey of self discovery and try to find himself.

Everyone had been there to send him off—wishing him the best of luck, and making him promise to keep in touch. He thanked them as he said his goodbyes, making a point of extending his gratefulness to Nabiki for all she had done for him. She waved off the sentiment, but there were actual tears in her eyes as she watched him walk away, especially when he turned slightly and extended a final wave goodbye.

Silently she prayed he would find whatever he was looking for. He deserved at least that.

Ukyo had taken Kenji Nagano up on his offer and held a taste testing at Ucchan’s for his partners. The affair had gone off without a hitch, with everyone impressed not only with her cooking, but in the fact that someone so young could handle such a successful business. It was enough to sell them, and she had come away with an instant offer to franchise her restaurant. The commission was to start with one in the busy Ginza district of Tokyo, with the option for another in the Gion district of Kyoto.

It was good to see Ukyo’s dreams finally being realized, and even more important was her budding new relationship with Kenj Nagano. It had started out subtly, with them spending long hours together working out all the details on the franchise deal. Soon she was inviting him to stay for dinner, and not long after he had summoned up the courage to officially ask her out.

The spark Nabiki had noticed the first time she’d introduced them had grown substantially over the last few weeks. The depression Ukyo had felt at Ranma’s decision now nothing but a distant memory.

They were all there when the new Ucchan’s opened its doors to rave reviews and bustling crowds. Ranma was elated to see his friend so happy. He felt some of the guilt he’d been harboring lift away from him. This was what he had always wanted for her. What she so richly deserved. The future was now bright and it showed no signs of slowing.

As promised, Ryoga was released from Dr. Tofu’s clinic the very next day. He took Akane and Ranma up on their invitation to stay awhile at the Tendo home, touched by their obvious care and the warm feeling it gave him.

He had been happy to see that their reconciliation had been more than just words. That they really had meant it when they’d said they wanted to remain friends. Their generosity had been more than he could have ever asked for. Sometimes he wondered if he even deserved it, but either way he was grateful.

They had been sitting around having lunch when Kasumi announced that Akane had a visitor. Excusing herself, she disappeared into the kitchen while the boys looked on curiously. When she returned moments later she was followed by a lovely brown haired girl in a plaid skirt and white blouse.

Ryoga’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Akari…”

Within moments he was on his feet, his heart hammering inside his chest. Until that instant he hadn’t been aware of how much he’d missed her.

“Hello, Ryoga,” she replied sweetly, almost shyly. For a long moment they simply stood staring, both lost in the wonder of seeing each other again.

Knowing it was his time to exit Ranma got to his feet and began to walk towards Akane. He stopped just long enough to lean over Ryoga’s shoulder and whisper, “Good luck, man.” If Ryoga heard him he didn’t show it. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off the vision before him.

Ranma smiled at the sight. He reached Akane, letting her take his hand and lead him from the room.

After another moment of awkwardness, Ryoga finally broke the silence by offering her a seat. She obliged instantly, settling gently down beside him.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked her, unable to keep the curiosity from his voice.

She smiled sweetly and he felt himself warm instantly at the sight.

“Akane called me,” she answered. His eyes widened in surprise at the confession.

 _Akane called her? But how would she…?_ Then instantly it came to him.

_Ranma..._

Of course he would have been the one to tell Akane of their conversation. He thought back to that fateful night. Recalling the words his rival had spoken.

“ _Look man, don’t blow this. Regret is a tough thing to live with Ryoga, if you care for Akari than hang on to her.”_

The words rang out inside his head, and for the first time he was able to truly understand them. Ranma had been right. No matter how he felt about Akane, he could never dismiss the fact that he had similar feelings for Akari. Now that he was no longer burdened with being torn between the two he finally had a chance for true happiness, if he’d just allow himself to take it.

“I was worried about you.”

Her voice broke through his rampant thoughts, snapping him back to the present. He blushed at the sentiment, both in pleasure at the thought that she cared enough to worry about him and with guilt that he hadn’t called to reassure her he was okay.

“Things kind of got a little crazy,” he told her, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She nodded at his explanation. She was just relieved to see he was okay.

“I missed you.”

He smiled as he saw her flush slightly at the sentiment. Carefully he reached over and placed his hand over hers.

“I missed you too.”

Her voice suddenly dropped to almost a whisper, and her eyes fell away from his.

“Enough to come back home with me?” she asked. He watched as she once again met his gaze, her eyes full of hopeful wonder. It was as if she were suddenly holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

He smiled softly and could almost see her physically relax. He was glad for it. Glad that he garnered such high regard in a girl as wonderful as she. In that moment he felt truly blessed.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not exactly a catch. I have this horrible sense of direction, which usually only leads to more trouble. I often find myself in situations I never meant to be in, including this damn curse.”

She smiled softly. “I happen to like your curse.”

He had to laugh at that. She did have an unusual affinity for pigs. It practically bordered on obsession. Still, he didn’t think it was fair for her to have to settle for only half a man.

“Even so,” he told her. “Do you really want to burden yourself that way?”

She sighed deeply, reaching out to softly caress his handsome face. “Don’t you realize that you could never be a burden to me?” He watched her eyes fill with what was without a doubt, complete and utter love. It made his heart ached to see it, its purity so stark it was almost overwhelming.

“When I thought I might never see you again…” She shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes at the mere thought. “I knew I never wanted to be without you.”

“Akari…”

“I love you, Ryoga.”

Her voice echoed with sentiment, sending another wave of emotion coursing through him. He wanted to pull her into his arms then. To hold her and kiss her and tell her that he too never wanted to be without her. After another moment he gave into the impulse and did just that.

“Does this mean you’ll come home with me?” she asked, giggling with happiness as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her again, a long lingering kiss that took her breath away. When he finally pulled away he simply stared down at her, amazed that such a wonderful girl wanted him. Slowly he brought his hand up to caress her soft face lovingly.

“I’ll go wherever you are,” he told her, his eyes conveying the truth behind the words. She smiled at him then, snuggling further into his arms. They sat like that for several moments, each content to simply be in the other’s presence.

From their place by the door Ranma and Akane began to smile.

It was a long trip back to China and they had convinced Jin to stay a few extra days to rest and recuperate. It hadn’t been difficult. It was nice to be able to relax and enjoy their time together, without having the threat of battle looming over them.

Jin had come to truly value Ranma’s and Akane’s friendship. After all they’d been through it was hard not to. He considered them friends, and was glad to realize that they felt the same, knowing it was the kind of friendship that would last a lifetime.

They had been enjoying a warm and sunny afternoon out in the yard. Akane and Akari were sitting on the porch watching their men spar for old times sake, with Jin acting as referee.

It was a friendly kind of sparring, no longer fueled by a long standing rivalry, just two martial artists pitting their skills against one another.

Akane watched in awe at the speed in which they fought. Both so focused, each dealing blows with pinpoint precision.

Out of all Ranma’s rivals Ryoga was the only one who matched him in strength. He was also the only one to ever present a challenge and he did so now, igniting Ranma’s inner fire.

In the end they finally settled on a draw, both dropping to the ground in sheer exhaustion and exhilaration.

“Jin,” Kasumi’s sudden call made all their heads turn in her direction. “You have a guest.”

She stepped aside to reveal an older gentleman with long grey hair and a flowing beard to match.

“Grandfather?” Jin said with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

The older man merely smiled, “It is good to see you too.”

Shaking off his surprise Jin walked to his grandfather, properly greeting him with a strong embrace before introducing him to his new friends.

“I assume since you found me you know why I came here?” Jin asked, bowing his head slightly.

Shen Lei of the Taka Kai clan smiled once again. “Don’t look so ashamed,” he said, his voice light, comforting. “Why do you think I sent Ranma those visions?”

“Visions?” Jin repeated, in obvious confusion.

“That was you?” Akane asked with stunned disbelief. Ranma merely frowned.

“Visions?” he spat angrily. “Is that what you call em’? Cause’ I’d call em’ nightmares!”

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?” Jin interjected in growing frustration.

“I only had to endure watching Akane die over and over again,” Ranma growled, his anger growing with every word. “Why would you do something like that old man?” It was more of a demand than a question.

Shen’s eyes regarded him with a calmness that Ranma found unnerving. “It was Mei-Lin,” he explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “She was very persistent.”

Now it was Ranma’s turn to look confused. “Nani?”

Jin’s eyes widened at the mention of her name. Ranma turned his gaze toward the Chinese boy as if looking for an explanation.

“What is he talking about?

“I haven’t a clue,” replied the Chinese boy, continuing to stare at his grandfather with dumbfounded fascination. “But I’m sure he’ll explain.”

Shen smiled softly at his grandson. “As my grandson is well aware I am a sensitive of sorts, I can channel energy both past and present and draw from it visions of the future. I can also send out that energy as a warning if I so choose.”

Beside him Ranma heard Akane gasp in amazement. No doubt she was wondering if her new power would lend her such things in the future.

“Are you telling us that Mei-Lin used you to get her warning to me?” Ranma asked, picking up on the inference immediately.

“Yes,” Shen replied simply. “She invaded my dreams several times, showing me not only what the Amazon’s had planned for you and your fiancée, but also what had been between her and my grandson. She wanted me to see the parallels and to prevent a similar tragedy.” He then turned his gaze to his grandson. “She knew what you planned to do, knew if she could somehow allow you to save Akane that it might also in turn save you as well. To bring you back from the edge. To not let the black hate you’ve harbored since her death swallow you whole.”

Jin merely stared at his grandfather in disbelief. Out of all the people he could have bumped into that day in the school yard while looking for Shampoo, Akane had been the one. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. He only saw how he might use it to his advantage. But to now know that Mei-Lin had somehow set up that meeting, knowing where it would eventually lead, the thought simply astounded him. Maybe there really was something to be said for fate. Maybe everything really did happen for a reason.

“You mean you _knew_ the whole time?” he asked incredulously. “You knew I took the shaolin and you let me do it anyway?”

Shen reached out a hand and laid it on Jin’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. “I knew there was no stopping you. In your grief you believed you had nothing to lose. You needed to find your own way back. If there was even the slightest chance you could do that by going through all this I had to let you.”

Jin merely stared at him dumbfounded. “Then does this mean you forgive me?”

Shen simply smiled. “The only one who has to forgive is you.”

In his mind Jin once again heard Mei-Lin’s words.

_I won’t let you feel guilt for something that was not your fault. Let it go Jin. Please, for me._

He smiled softly at the memory and then at his grandfather. “I’ll try.”

“This is all well and good,” Ranma interrupted, still a bit perturbed. “But if she was so insistent why couldn’t she show me everything? Why torture me by letting me watch Akane die over and over again?”

Shen turned his attention toward the young martial artist, a patient smile crossing his wrinkled face. “Did it or did it not bring you closer to Akane?”

Ranma blinked in confusion. Seeing this Shen began to explain.

“Mei-Lin knew what you felt for Akane. She could understand it because it was what she felt for my grandson. She also saw your difficulty in expressing it, your hesitation and fear.”

Ranma bristled at the mention of him being afraid of anything, but had to concede the man had a point.

“It was this fear that was keeping you from breaching that barrier. Mei-Lin not only wanted to warn you, she knew if she could make you feel what it was like to lose Akane, then you would finally realize what you had and do whatever it took to preserve it.”

“…and I did…” Ranma whispered more to himself than to Shen.

He remembered that urgent feeling—of watching as time started running out and not wanting to waste a single moment. Watching her slip away on Mount Phoenix and his desperate need to call her back, to get another chance to tell her he loved her. Falling back into his old ways soon after only to have the threat of losing her return. Knowing this time might be his only chance and finally taking it with outright abandon.

Would he have done that had he not been forced to watch over and over as her life hung in the balance? He didn’t know for sure, but he suspected had the dream only occurred once he would never have found the courage.

“I guess I owe Mei-Lin a debt of thanks,” he finally said.

Akane slipped an arm through his, squeezing it tightly and giving him one of her breathtaking smiles.

“I guess this means I owe her one too.”

­They invited Shen to have some lunch before he and Jin made the long trip back to China. He accepted instantly, pleased by their gracious hospitality.

Kasumi then began to prepare one of her delicious meals, and they all sat together outside, enjoying the peacefulness of the sunny afternoon.

It hadn’t been long before Nabiki had gotten home and joined them, followed closely by Soun and a very hungry giant Panda. Once again, Ranma found himself in the usual position of keeping his father from stealing his lunch.

Jin and Shen watched it all with genuine fascination, finally getting the whole story from Akane of how Ranma and his father had gotten their curses.

Still, even with Genma’s antics the day had settled into one of easy camaraderie, spent with good friends and family. It was one they would hold in their memories forever.

Then the time for Jin and Shen to leave finally came, all too soon everyone realized, and they reluctantly set about seeing them off.

After saying goodbye to the Tendos, and thanking them for their hospitality, Jin found himself reaching out to shake Ryoga’s hand. The lost boy reciprocated without hesitation.

“Have a safe trip back.”

Jin smiled and nodded, motioning to Akari. “Make sure you hold on to her.”

“I definitely will,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Jin watched as Akari blushed, the look of pure love in her eyes telling him she would do the same.

He then turned his attention to Ranma and Akane. His fight had become theirs, his loss their discovery. Mei-Lin had seen to that. They had helped him in more ways than they could ever know, and he would always consider himself in their debt.

“I guess this is it,” he said, his voice tinged with a touch of sadness. Without hesitation Akane reached up and embraced him, pulling him close in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered. And he closed his eyes as his heart warmed at the implication. For saving her life yes, but he knew it had been more than that. In some round about way he had also brought Ranma to her, and this, for her, was even more important than her own life. He could relate to that. He too would have gladly given his own for Mei-Lin.

He held her close for a moment, glad that something good had come out of all the tragedy.

She finally released him, and he stared now into Ranma’s serious face, the look in his eyes reflecting the growing camaraderie that had developed between them. I’ll always be here if you need anything that look said. And Jin knew instantly that it was true. He would always be able to depend on his new found friend.

He reached out a firm hand, which Jin accepted instantly.

“Thanks for everything man,” Ranma said. “I realize I never said that properly before. I owe you one. If you ever need anything…”

“I know,” Jin told him, “But I believe it is I who owes you. I couldn’t have defeated Cologne without you. So if there is ever anything _you_ need I am here as well.”

Ranma smiled. “Fair enough.”

“I hope you’ll invite me to the wedding.”

Ranma merely blushed, leaving Akane to answer for him.

“You’ll be the first on the list.”

“Uh, yeah, what she said,” Ranma blurted, rubbing the back of his head absently.

Jin had to smile at the look Akane was giving her fiancée. As if to say, what am I going to do with you Ranma? Jin wasn’t sure, but he knew she would be doing it forever. That was all he needed.

“Take care of yourself man,” Ranma finally said after returning Akane’s look with a “what did I do now” one of his own. Jin, still smiling, returned the sentiment easily.

As they began to walk away Jin turned one last time to call over his shoulder.

“Be good to her Saotome,” he told him. “I don’t want to have to come back to Japan just to kick your ass.”

The words were eerily familiar. Hadn’t Ryoga said the very same thing just a few days ago? Ranma decided to respond with the same answer he had given the lost boy.

“You wish!” he called back, but he was already smiling. As he watched his friend disappear into the distance he absently reached out and pulled Akane to him, reveling in the feel of her beside him, knowing deep down it was the only place he ever wanted to be.

With all the obstacles now gone from their union, Ranma took it upon himself to court Akane like he always wanted to. They did the normal dating activities that most teens did, going to the movies, going out to dinner, and of course for Akane and Ranma the occasional sparring session. They even managed a few double dates, first with Ryoga and Akari and then with Ukyo and Kenji. Akane was glad to see the okonomiyaki chef doing so well. She and Kenji seemed so happy together. If anyone deserved that it was Ukyo.

The best part was she and Ranma were able to take the time to really get to know one another, to simply bask in the other’s presence, a thing they rarely ever had the chance to do before.

Of course there were still the occasional arguments, but they now worked them out in a constructive way, which allowed Ranma to get much better at communicating his thoughts, and helped Akane work on her patience tenfold.

Time passed quickly, and soon it was the end of another school year. Akane made sure Ranma kept up with his studies, and he, not wanting to disappoint her, did his best and in the end managed to pass all of his classes.

The summer had settled upon them soon after, and with it long and carefree days. The nights were just as beautiful, spent mostly on the roof admiring the stars.

It was on one of these nights that Akane went to meet Ranma. She climbed stealthily out her window, and with deft skill pulled herself up, moving swiftly to their usual spot.

Only to her surprise he wasn’t there.

Confused, she was about to turn around and go back in to look for him, when she spotted the single white enveloped taped solidly to one of the shingles. Quickly she made her way over to it. Written in simple bold script was her name, no doubt forged by her missing fiancé.

With eager fingers she snatched it up and tore it open unable to stop a sense of nervous excitement. As she suspected, it was from Ranma.

_Dear Akane,_

_It’s too crowded on the roof tonight. Meet me at our secret place._

_Ranma_

Too crowded? What did he mean by that? Then she knew, _Happosai._ The old freak had finally found his way home this morning. For Ranma this meant staying too close to home for too long would only end up with his being soaking wet and female. There would be no peace here tonight. The old letch simply wouldn’t be able to help himself.

Our secret place he’d said. She knew of only one other such place, the bridge. Under it she was sure she would find her wayward fiancé.

Moving as quickly and silently as possible, making sure she wasn’t being followed, Akane made her way down and out of the yard. As she walked toward her destination she couldn’t help admire how clear the night was, every star a shimmering diamond in the sky.

It didn’t take her long to arrive at the bridge, and she came around to the underside swiftly, halting in her tracks at the sudden sight before her.

There sat Ranma, his handsome features lit softly by the flickering candlelight. Beneath him a large blanket was spread out, a picnic basket laying just off to his right. It was if she’d stepped backwards in time. Then he rose, smiled at her and reached out his hand, urging her to come to him.

Her reverie broken she came forward, taking his hand as he pulled her close to him.

“I thought you didn’t want to be home because of Happoasai. I had no idea…” She said gesturing happily around them.

“For once that old freak picked the perfect time to come home,” Ranma confessed. “This is the real reason, but I’m glad that because of him you didn’t suspect anything. Come on.”

Gently he guided her down to the water’s edge. The moon shone bright tonight, casting its glow far and wide, playing off the canal in a glittering spectacle that was downright breathtaking.

“It’s so beautiful here,” he told her. “I knew this was the perfect place.”

To Akane’s stunned disbelief she watched as Ranma got down on one knee. She felt her heart speed up and her breath catch at the sight of him, his gray-blue eyes staring up at her with a love so deep it was enough to make her knees go weak. She could feel herself shaking with anticipation.

“Akane,” he began, his voice surprisingly steady. She was simply beautiful standing there in the moonlight, if she smiled at him now he wasn’t sure if his already racing heart could take it. “I know it took a lot for me to tell you how I feel. I had to almost lose you not once, but twice, and I finally realized I never want to feel that kind of emptiness again.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m not perfect. I know I sometimes make you crazy with the stupid things I say, but I hope that I’ve shown you how much I really do care.”

He reached up and took her slightly shaking hand in his.

“I love you Akane. I always have and I always will. I finally found what matters most in life, the only thing that matters. So, if you’ll do me the honor…” She watched as he reached into the pocket of his black canvas pants, her heart so overwhelmed with emotion at his words she could barely remember to breathe. Slowly he pulled out a small black velvet box, and opened it to reveal a brilliant shinning diamond. She recognized the ring instantly. It had been her mothers.

“Will you marry me Akane?”

She stared down at him, drowning in the depths of his beautiful gray-blue eyes, seeing the love reflected there, knowing they matched her own as she choked back tears of pure happiness.

“Yes, Ranma.”

She let out a surprised squeal as he shot up instantly, grabbing her about the waist and twirling her around, his handsome face lit up by the most incredible smile she had ever seen.

He set her down gently, removing the ring from box and placing it on her left index finger. She was his, now and forever.

She stared down at the ring her mother once wore, a symbol of the special kind of love her parents had shared, the same kind of love she’d found with Ranma. It was amazing how fate worked. It was as if it were always meant to be.

She reached up and stroked his hair softly, her eyes searching his as his head slowly descended towards hers, his lips a soft caress at first, then slowly deepening as his passion built. She reciprocated instantly, losing herself in his warm embrace.

When they finally parted both were breathless.

He held her close, his forehead resting on hers, a contentment he had never felt before suddenly filling him.

They had done it. They had weathered the storm and managed to come out whole. Their future now lay ahead of them and they would see it through together. It was all Ranma had ever really wanted.

After all the strife and struggle, all the sacrifice and heartache, he finally found himself at the end of that long, winding tunnel. With Akane by his side he could now step out of the endless darkness…

…and walk fully into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for Reading! ^_^


End file.
